MAS QUE AMIGOS MUCHO MAS
by cieloskie
Summary: Despues de años de separcion, 6 amigos vuelven a juntarse; a pesar de ser distintos, juntos descubriran el amor, la verdaera amistad, la traicion, el dolor y la muerte. EPILOGO... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA
1. CÁP 1: CADA QUIEN CON SU VIDA

**MÁS QUE AMIGOS… MUCHO MÁS**

**CÁP. 1: CADA QUIEN CON SU VIDA**

"Es muy difícil encontrar un buen amigo, más difícil todavía dejarlo e imposible olvidarlo"

La vida suele ser tan distinta a como una lo imagina, suele dar giros inesperados y convertir lo que una ves era felicidad en una oscura tristeza, mientras eres un niño todo parece ser mas simple, en la adolescencia enredamos nuestras vidas pero siempre podemos salir bien parados de los conflictos, ¿que pasa con la juventud? ¿Cómo sobre vivir a una etapa que se empeña en hacerte caer para no levantarte jamás? Mientras nos detenemos a mirar atrás nos damos cuenta de lo fácil que era ser niño, mientras nos detengamos a mirar a delante nos daremos cuenta lo extremadamente difícil que es tomar un camino de los miles que se presentan, y todos ellos tan oscuros y sin un visión de un final con luz nos aterrará pero también nos gratificará porque en el camino encontraras personas confundidas y aterradas como tú, si se dan la mano y caminan juntos llegaran al final del camino a salvo, y lo mejor de todos es que tendrás un amigo a esa persona para que alguien te vea sonreír.

Un amigo te ayudara a levantarte de las caídas más duras, te dará una mano para seguir cuando ya todo te haga pensar que ya no hay un porque para seguir, un amigo es la fe que da confianza al vivir para seguir codo a codo en la vida el que te ayuda a volar y el que te empuja a buscar la salida.

ROSE POV

Los últimos rayos de luz en el horizonte comienzan a desaparecer… otro día que acaba… otro día que se va… otro día de vivir por vivir.

Conduzco mi descapotable rojo por la carretera como todos los días a estas horas, ¿de donde vengo? No importa mucho… mantengo la vista al frente, estoy cansada ha sido un día muy largo, prendo mi reproductor del auto y pongo un CD… cualquiera… no importa mucho, en ese momento comienza una canción… Rock en español… me gusta y comienzo a escucharla para despejar mi mente.

"_Estoy cansado de que me digan que hacer… estoy cansado de tener que verme bien… yo solo quiero ser no pretender ser alguien que no soy…" _

Mientras escucho me pongo a pensar en cosas que jamás me detuve a pensar.

Mi nombre es Rosalie Lillian Hale Whitlock, tengo 18 años y vivo en Nueva York desde hace más de 4 años, tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Jasper y una vida envidiada por todos. Vivo en un a magnifica mansión a las afueras de Manhattan, inmensos jardines, canchas de todos los deportes, piscinas, un inmenso cuarto y decenas de autos, ropa, dinero a montón y decenas de sirvientes a mis pies… lo tengo todo

"_Quiero saber lo que es vivir quiero sentir lo que es ser feliz, quiero tocar algo real y volar… soy de la alta sociedad… alta sociedad… no me importa el que dirán..." _

Soy líder de porristas en el instituto al que asisto, la chica mas popular y envidiada de todas, a parte soy modelo con un futuro prometedor… tengo amigos a montón y un novio muy guapo… soy hermosa… completamente hermosa y lo tengo todo.

Tengo un carácter algo difícil, soy frívola, calculadora, rebelde, siempre segura de mi misma, siempre segura de todo lo que puedo conseguir con solo abrir mi boca, una sola palabra mía, una sola mirada mía puede producir muchos efectos.

"_Quiero saltar al vacío sin pensar que pasara que será de mi… dejarlo todo lo que tengo atrás y encontrar mi libertad…"_

Tengo a muchos muchachos comiendo de mi mano, y a Felix el capitán del equipo de básquet, el chico mas popular, guapo, inteligente y rico, una combinación definitivamente irresistible y lo mejor de todo es que esta muerto por mi, que mas puedo pedir… a pesar de que soy algo coqueta y puedo volver loco a un hombre con solo sonreírle y me aprovecho de ello, amo a felix con toda mi alma, pero eso el no debe saberlo jamás, ¿débil yo?, nunca, primero muerta antes que las personas crean que yo soy débil.

"_Quiero saber lo que es vivir quiero sentir lo que es ser feliz quiero tocar algo real y volar, soy de la alta sociedad alta sociedad… no me importa el que dirán."_

¿Soy feliz?... eso no importa mucho… tengo todo, sin embargo me pongo a escuchar una estúpida canción y de repente me siento así tan vacía, el que mis padres pretendan hacerse creer de que no existo no debería de afectarme, se supone que yo ya supere esa parte en mi vida, no me importa, mejor dicho no me debería de importar…

ALICE POV

Me queda bien… tengo un buen cuerpo, pero sin duda el vestido es muy bello… tengo que verme muy bella para recibir a Bella y Jasper cuando vengan a Forks, desde hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… estoy muy emocionada.

-¡Alice!- alguien fuera del vestidor grita mi nombre y me saca de mis pensamientos

- ¡ya voy marco!, espera solo un momento- le dije mientras acomodaba la manga del vestido

Mi nombre esMary Alice Cullen Platt tengo 17 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, tengo un hermano gemelo y unos adorables padres, además de tener al chico más perfecto como novio muerto por mi… ¿que le puedo pedir mas a la vida?, soy una chica alegre, divertida y optimista, no puedo negar que soy muy bonita, además eso me repite mi novio todos los días, no pretenderán que después de escucharlo por más de 3 año no me lo llegara a creer.

Mi padre es el jefe del hospital de Forks, pero solo por hobbi en verdad no necesitamos de ese dinero ya que tenemos una incalculable herencia de parte de mis abuelos.

Sin embargo vivimos sin ostentaciones, bueno quizás no en lo que a autos se refiere y a ropa… nada mas, después somos unas personas muy modestas.

Mi madre se llama Esme es la mejor madre del mundo, comprensiva y amorosa, yo la adoro; mi padre se llama Carlisle y es el padre mas guapo del mundo y ni que decir de lo comprensivo y genial que es, pero lo mejor de todo es que se aman; ¿cuantos padres llevan casados mas de 19 años y se siguen viendo con la misma mirada de amor que el primer día?

-¡Alice!- otra vez Marco, aunque mi vida parece genial tengo un pequeño problema soy virgen, si seguro dirán ese no es un problema, pero yo si lo veo así, más cuando ya no sabes que inventar para escabullirte de tu novio de 3 años, yo lo amo, pero en verdad no me siento segura aún, problema o no estoy en una etapa de confusión porque yo si quiero pero algo en mi no, ¿qué hago?

- ¡alice!- vuelve a llamar, será mejor que salga

- ¿que te parece?- le pregunte al perfecto muchacho que había frente de mí cuando salí

- muy bella- dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Vez que vale la pena esperar- le dije acercándome lentamente hasta estar frente al chico que tanto amaba

- sí songo que sí… pero ya veo porque a tu hermanos y a Emmett no les place acompañarte de compras- dijo abrazándome por la cintura

- se aburren… pero tu no… a ti te encanta verme probar ropa- le dije entrelazando mis brazos por su cuello

- me encanta verte a ti- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, estar en sus brazos era lo mejor que había en el mundo… no había duda que lo amaba con total locura, pero no es suficiente aún… creo

BELLA POV

¿Cuan difícil puede ser vivir sin tener lo que verdaderamente se añora?... pues no mucho creo yo, si fuera diferente no estaría en mi recamara empacando para regresar a un pueblo perdido y olvidado en vez de quedarme aquí.

Phoenix es un lugar de ensueño para cualquiera, hace calor y el sol brilla con gran intensidad, la ciudad que es inmensa rebosa de vitalidad cada día, pero a mi nunca me llamo la atención en los mas de 6 años que llevo aquí.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan Dwyer y tengo 17 años, vivo con mi madre y su esposo Phil en Phoenix desde que tenia 10 años, antes vivía en un pueblo de Oregon cuando mi vida era feliz y sin complicaciones, éramos una gran familia feliz, papá, mamá y mi muy atolondrado hermano mayor Emmett, pero tuve que mudarme cuando mi madre dejo a Charlie.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, aun no termino de empacar, esta es sin duda la parte más tediosa de salir de viaje, mmmm…. Jamás me ha gustado. Sin embargo el vuelo a Seattle parte mañana a primera hora y tengo que apurarme, mamá y Phil me llevaran a cenar para despedirme.

Cuando terminé de serrar la maleta camine hacia la ventana para mirar el hermoso paisaje de Phoenix, el sol brillaba majestuoso en lo alto, suspire y mire panorámicamente mi habitación, camine hacia una pared donde había pegado hacia mucho tiempo un cartel con letras de varios colores que decía TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR, el cartel tenia también varias fotos, una foto que mire con nostalgia mostraba a 6 niños abrazados y sonrientes, a la derecha un niño rubio sonreía abrasando a una pequeña niña de confecciones muy diminutas y frágiles, su sonrisa era limpia y rebosaba de dulzura, a su costado abrazada a ella estaba yo, según yo no había cambiado mucho, aun sigo igual de blanca como el papel es muy raro para vivir en un lugar donde hace sol todo el año, mis ojos son de color café y mis cabellos misteriosamente lo llevaba crecidos y ondulados como ahora con esa tonalidad chocolate que me caracteriza, a mi costado mi hermano un niño de cabello ondulado oscuro pequeño y contextura delgada, tan blanco como yo me ponía cuernos en la foto y se reía serrando los ojos dejando ver esos hoyuelos de inocencia que lo acaracterizan… aun no puedo creer todo lo que a cambiado Emmett no se parece en nada al niño que había allí, a su costado una niña rubia con una cola de caballo y una sonrisa disimulada que dejaba ver unos frenillos, llevaba lentes y miraba con desaprobación a mi hermano, y el ultimo muchacho… mi mejor amigo… un niño de cabellos dorados muy guapo e imponente la abrazaba para completar la foto; ¡como pasa el tiempo!…. Sin embargo esa no era la única foto habían más, todas con las mismas personas pero en diferentes posiciones y momentos, el cartel también tenia varios recortes de colores con letras de niños que decían diferentes frases "te voy extrañar mucho enana chocolate… Jass", "no te olvides de mi nena… rose", "te echaré de menos amiita… Ali", "por siempre amigos…. Edd", "siempre a tu lado… Emm", había pegado muchas cartas de todos ellos en el mismo cartel durante todos estos años al igual que E-mail, me dio nostalgia y despegue una para leer, tenia fecha de hace 4 años y decía:

_Bells_

_Te extraño mucho amiita, no sabes cuanto, espero con ansias el verano para que vengas a Forks, te tengo una mala noticia, supongo que Emmett te pondrá al tanto pero prefiero adelantarme, Jass y Rose se van de Forks sus papás decidieron viajar a Nueva York, nos sabes como estamos… Jass esta muy triste, pero a Rose parece entusiasmarle irse de aquí… no la culpo sabes que este clima nunca le agrado aparte de lo que paso con James… ni modo creo que el sexteto de oro ahora si se acabo…_

No leí más, recordadaza esa carta, recuerdo llamar a Rose y recuerdo sus palabras "no quiero quedarme estancada aquí bella" la entendí y a si fue como ella y Jasper se fueron de Forks, desde allí nunca más la volví a ver a pesar de que viajo en verano a Forks a ver a mis amigos y a mi hermano, me escribo de vez en cuando con ella pero ya no es lo mismo ha pasado mucho tiempo y siento comos si nuestra amistad se hubiera terminando.

EMMETT POV

Hoy sin duda será una gran noche… una cita con Victoria Brandon sin duda es una gran oportunidad… podría ser la indicada para estar con ella como mi novia por mas de un mes… de verdad me trae de una ala.

¡Rayos!... ¿dónde deje mi celular?... mire panorámicamente mi recamara y di un gran suspiro, sin duda necesita una limpieza urgente, parecía que en ese cuarto no habían pasado una escoba en décadas y su ultima limpieza fue solo hace dos semanas… creo que ya le toca. Camine hacia un montón de ropa sucia que me llegaba a el muslo y empecé a buscar allí, encontré una foto de mi hermanita Bella, di un gran suspiro porque por fin se vendría vivir conmigo y dejaría la bruja de Renée.

Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty Swan Dwyer, tengo 18 años y vivo en Forks desde toda la vida, vivo con una familia de viejos amigos… lo Cullen, desde que mi padre murió, de ello hace 2 años, se supone que me iría a vivir con mi madre pero no la soporto así que roge a Carlisle para que me dejara quedarme con ellos y el no puso objeción.

Tengo una hermana, como ya dije es menor que yo… es una nena y es mi adoración, solo nos vemos en las vacaciones ya que ella prefirió irse con mi madre cuándo esta dejo a mi padre hace 7 años por otro hombre… jamás se lo perdoné y por más que debo no puedo dejar de culparla de que Charlie muriera solo y sin la familia que tanto amaba.

Como ya dije lo único malo de todo ello fue que me tuve que separarme de bella… de eso quizás me debo arrepentir, jamás debí dejarla sola con la bruja de madre que tenemos, pero demasiado sacrificio hago con ir en navidad a pasarla con ellas.

Lo importante es que mañana mi enana llega de Phoenix y no solo de visita si no para quedarse, por fin se dio cuenta de que para mi madre es un estorbo. Por otro lado Jass uno de mis mejores amigos regresaba también arto ya de la vida de niño rico que tienen en Nueva York… sin duda este año será genial.

JASPER POV

Ya es tarde… ¿donde estará Rose?... no quiero dejarla aquí, pero quien hace entender a esa testaruda que se vaya conmigo… sin duda es mas masoquista que yo… como puede aguantar vivir aquí, yo no lo soporto y ansió demasiado tomar el avión para estar con las verdaderas personas que siempre me quisieron sinceramente lejos de si tengo o no tengo dinero, pero Rose es diferente a mi, ella siempre preferirá vivir adorada por el mundo, envidiada y deseada, que no tener todo ello, ella es así y no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

Mi nombre es Jasper Hale Whitlock, tengo 18 años y vivo en Nueva York con mi muy peculiar familia. Peculiar porque no estoy segura de que lo que yo tengo se a una familia, a mis padre jamás lo veo y pocas veces hablo con ellos y mi hermana vive en su pequeña cajita de cristal y yo solo permanezco fuera de ella para recogerla cuando esta se rompa.

Soy un chico que tiene todo en el sentido objetivo de la palabra, soy popular entre los chicos, las chicas me desean y tengo tanto dinero que medio mundo me envidia. Sin embargo jamás me a interesado todo ello, lo único que verdaderamente me hace feliz es el verano cuando regreso a Forks y comparto momentos con mis viejos amigos. Vivía yo con ellos hace 4 años, pero mis padres se cansaron del pueblito y vinieron aquí trayéndonos a Rose y a mi con ellos. Como digo yo regresaba a Forks en verano… hace dos veranos que no regreso, mis padres tratan de complacer a Rose mandándola a lugares exorbitantes de la tierra y francamente jamás dejaría a mi hermana sola, así que la acompaño…por ello el empeño de que se venga conmigo me aterra la idea de dejarla sola.

EDWARD POV

Colonia… celular… chaqueta… ¡listo!.... estoy genial… será la mejor fiesta de todas, uh… se me hace tarde, Tania debe de estar esperándome para que la recoja.

Baje por las escaleras camino a la puerta del garaje camine hacia mi Volvo y entre, lo prendí y salí de la casa hacia la oscura noche.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Platt y tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks con mis padres, mi hermana gemela Alice y mi mejor amigo Emmett. Hoy día como muchos fines semana, hay una gran fiesta en la playa con minitas preciosas, mucho alcohol, y diversión a full, que mas puedo pedir, mi madre dijo que regresara temprano porque la mutante de Bella llega a primera hora y tenemos que ir a recogerla, la verdad estoy entusiasmado por ello, es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y no la veo desde hace un año, debe haber crecido, era demasiado enana incluso hace un año atrás. Jasper también regresaba, ese imbécil, no venia desde hace dos años y en verdad lo extraño, aunque hablamos por Internet la cosa no es la misma, me muero por que estemos reunidos todos como los viejos tiempos.

Llegue a la casa de Tania toque el claxon ya que por nada del mundo me atrevería tocar el timbre y ella salio. Era muy hermosa y llevo enamorada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, Salí de mi coche y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, me agradeció y entro, prendí el auto y nos dirigimos a la playa.

Entablamos una conversación algo amena hasta llegar a la playa, Al llegar rápidamente bajé del coche y caminé hacia mi grupo de amigos, Jacob un chico alto llevaba el pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Su piel era de un color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados; Mike por el contrario era totalmente diferente al primero, era de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel y ojos azules casi trasparentes; James por otro lado era alto, su cabello es de un castaño claro y estaba recogido por una coleta y su piel, su piel era completamente blanca y por ultimo Laurent tan distinto como los tres primeros, su piel era pálida pero de un color oliváceo, llevaba el cabello de color negro largo pero con rastas, ellos eran mi grupo de amigos y pertenecían al igual que yo al equipo de soccer del colegio, Emmett también partencia pero el no vendría porque por fin saldría con la hermana mayor de James, Victoria.

- hola- salude a todos abrazándolos

- hola… Tania- saludaron

ROSE POV:

Al llegar a casa note que las luces estaban apagadas… se había hecho tarde y solo unas cuantas ventanas de la inmensa mansión alumbraban, deje mi coche estacionado en la entrada y Peter el chofer tomo mis llaves y se lo llevo, subí las amplias gradas de mármol que conducían a la puerta principal de la casa y entre. La amplia sala de estar esta oscura alumbrada solamente por algunas lámparas, mire a lo alto de las escaleras y suspire, pronto Margarita la mucama se apareció para atenderme.

- señorita… ¿va a cenar?- me pregunto con una sonrisa tímida

- no… esperare a que mis padres lleguen- dije tratando de ser amable

- oh… su padre me dijo que no vendría a cenar, porque terminaría unas sentencias en el juzgado- dijo la mucama algo avergonzada, yo hice una mueca de resignación y camine hacia las escaleras

- supongo que mi madre tampoco vendrá- le dije con un tono de decepción pero sin dejar de tener en mi tono de voz esa frialdad tan característica mía

- no llamo… pero escuche decirle que cenaría con unos ejecutivos para cerrar un trato- dijo la muchacha. Porque imaginé que comería con mis padres, si jamás lo hago, ¿Qué me llevo a pensar que hoy seria distinto?

- ok… no tengo hambre de todas maneras… ¿Japser?- pregunte por ultimo a la mitad de las escaleras

- en su recamara… termina de empacar- dijo la muchacha aun parada en el mismo lugar

- gracias… puedes retirarte- dije y subí las escaleras, camine por el amplio pasillo y abrí la puerta blanca de la derecha del corredor, al abrirla me tope con Jass, empacaba una imponente maleta, me miro con una sonrisa incomoda

- te vas a ir de todas maneras- dije con decepción recostada en el arco de la puerta

- ya te pedí que vinieras conmigo… pero no quieres- contesto sentándose en su cama

- ¿Porqué?… también te aburriste tu de mi- le dije

- Rose… yo ya no soporto vivir aquí… una vez me dijiste en Forks que no querías quedarte estancada allí, te digo lo mismo pero no por lugar… si no por esto, por mamá y papá, por esta vida… no quiero quedarme estancado- dijo sin mirarme

- ya no somos unos niños Jass… ya deberías de olvidar todo lo que dejamos allí- le dije con nostalgia, ya que yo extrañaba mucho lo que había dejado allí

- me opongo a ello, allí esta Esme… que es lo mas cercano a una verdadera madre para mi, Carlisle es como un padre y los muchachos mas que amigos son como hermanos, me regreso Rose abandono esta vida… no me pertenece… no soy yo, y se que tu tampoco- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

- jamás… no regresare, tengo todo lo que quiero aquí, una carrera de modelo exitosa, amigos, un novio, vamos… ¿porqué regresaría a un pueblo asquerosos, que jamás me dio nada?- le dije con rabia

- ¿no extrañas a los chicos?- me preguntó… claro que los extrañaba, pero yo no podía retroceder con mis sueños por más que los quisiera con todo mi alma

- sí… pero no mas de lo que extrañaría esta vida- le dije y Salí de mi recamara hacia mi coche, lo prendí y Salí de allí… iría a ver a Felix, era tarde lo mas probable es que estuviera ya durmiendo, al llegar a su casa note un coche parqueado en su jardín, baje del mió y fui caminando a la parte trasera de la casa, allí a la luz de la luna y el reflejo de la piscina lo mire con Susan besándose… ella era mi amiga y el mi novio… ¿Cómo me podían hacer esto?... caminé con total ira y los separe

- Rose yo te puedo explicar- lo escuche decir pero era demasiado tarde mi mano le había dado una fuerte bofetada

- no quiero que me expliques… no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida- le dije y salí de allí; Felix me siguió tratando de pararme de un brazo pero me solté y seguí caminando en realidad no oía bien que es lo que decía, solo bla bla bla

- ya déjame… olvídate que existo, quédate con tu ramera- le dije y subiéndome a mi auto arranque hacia mi casa

Por el camino llore con amargura… ¿como podía haberme hecho esto?, creí que el me amaba, lo amaba y era una de las únicas personas en las que confié que jamás me harían daño… ¿porqué?... ya no soportaba esto…. en verdad tenían razón… en la mañana Valeria Twens me había dicho con odio algo que me dolió en el alma recordé sus palabras… "crees que lo tienes todo Rosalie Hale, pues te equivocas, no tienes nada, mírate, nada, los que dicen ser tus amigos lo son por que tu les convienes, tu propia madre ni te soporta y tu padre prefiere vivir sobre un avión que estar a tu lado, los sirvientes te atienden y fingen quererte solo porque les pagan"… tenia razón, no tengo nada. Aparque mi auto, entre a la casa, mi madre había llegado, camine a las sala y allí la encontré

- hola- le dije, ella me miro y luego continúo con los papeles que revisaba- termine con Felix- le conté

- ¿Felix Dwonson?- dijo sin nada de interés en sus palabras

- sí… se besaba con una de mis amigas- le dije mientras con tristeza, con rabia e ira

- así son lo hombres Rosalie… No deberías de tomarle importancia- dijo con total frialdad sin dejar de leer sus estúpidos papeles

- crei que me amaba, mamá- le dije tratando de evitar no llorar

- ¿amarte?, ¿alguien podría amarte a ti?... Rose te creí menos ingenua, los hombres no aman y menos a muchachas como tú… solo eres una cara bonita y cuerpo arrebatador hija y lo hombres no aman solo cuerpos bonitos a lo mucho te desean, debes agradecer que el muchacho estuvo contigo tanto tiempo- dijo mi madre sin ningún momento mirarme, sus palabras me dolieron en el alma, y una pequeña lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, en ese momento la puerta principal sonó y papá entro a la sala

- buena noches- dijo con frialdad colocando su saco en el sofá, yo aun permanecía en el mismo lugar, me seque el rostro inmediatamente

- ¿que tal tú día papá?- le dije tratando de sonreír

- fastidiado… mucho trabajo- mamá lo miro con escepticismo

- vamos Arturo no tienes que mentirle a la nena, porque no le dices que atuviste con una de tus amantes

- por favor Elizabeth- el contestó mi padre molesto, después comenzaron a discutir… yo solo los miraba que gritaban, de repente todo se puso silencioso mientras ellos gritaban a viva voz, no soporte más y decidí salir de allí, camine despacio hacía la recamara de Jasper y abrí, encontré a mi hermano leyendo una revista mientras escuchaba música con sus ipod, lo mire con tristeza, el se levanto sentándose bien y se quitó los audífonos, yo camine hasta abrazarlo y comencé a llorar, el me abrazo con fuerza, jamás lloraba ante nadie mas que con él

- tranquila Rose todo va estar bien- me dijo besando mi cabello

- sácame de aquí Jass, llévame lejos, llévame lejos… vamos a forks, al fin del mundo, ya no me importa… solo sácame de aquí.- le dije llorando desconsoladamente.

BELLA POV

-¿Segura?- pregunto mi madre en el aeropuerto

- sí… me hará bien vivir con Emm- le dije levantando mi mochila

- oye… sabes que aquí siempre tienes tu casa- dijo Phil abrazando a mi madre, ello se amaban, por ese sentido me sentía tranquila, mamá estaría feliz sin mi, en ese momento fue cuando mas me di cuenta que soy un verdadero estorbo para su relación.

- gracias- le dije, mi madre me abrazo pero lo sentí superficial, sabia que en el fondo de ella estaba totalmente feliz de deshacerse de mi

- saluda a tu hermano y dale un gran beso de mi parte- dijo mi madre

- sí… lo haré- le dije y camine hacia la puerta de abordaje- cuídate mamá- le dije volteando a verla por ultima vez

Ya en el avión despegamos, era un viaje corto pero aun así no me gustaba, cerré los ojos y me puse a escuchar música con los audífonos, una canción me hizo sonreír era la canción que identificaba a mi sexteto de oro cuando éramos pequeños… era como un himno para nosotros

"_Pase lo que pase cueste lo que cueste hoy que todo cambia y nada será igual los buenos momentos los grandes secretos que juntos vivimos no se perderán_

_Aunque no te encuentres mañana en mi vida y son los recuerdos que vendrán de ti siempre habrá rincones de grandes señales que me hará sentir que no te perdí que no te perdí._

_Nos toca caminar rebelde way me incitas a volar rebelde way con todo a contra mano con bronca y con llanto se pondrá sentir tu lo lograras te quiero cargar es que vivos estas enfrenta tu verdad rebelde way_

Con esa canción comencé a recordar mi infancia, como olvidar los campamentos las fiestas a las que asistíamos el inseparable sexteto de oro como el papá de Edward nos llamaba, pasar siempre todas las tardes en el roble que había en el bosque donde la casita que Carlisle nos construyó se levantaba, los juegos que inventábamos… siempre juntos, como grandes amigos.

_Pase lo que pase pierda quien pierda una sola cosa jamás cambiara esas ganas locas de vivir la vida apostando ajeno solo por jugar _

_Cuando el tiempo astuto nos deje muy solos los buenos recuerdos aparecerán la melancolía de una rebeldía que me hará sentir que era bajo el fin que era más feliz _

_Nos toca caminar rebelde way empecemos a volar rebelde way con todo a contra mano con bronca y con llanto se pondrá sentir tu lo lograras te quiero cargar es que vivos estas enfrenta tu verdad rebelde way_

Desde niños… desde siempre amigos, inesperables… como extrañaba a la alegre y optimista de Alice, al siempre ocurrente y sabio de Edward, al sobre protector de Jasper, a la irritante pero gran amiga por sobre todo de Rose y a mi bromista hermano, de repente sentí un vacío… ¿y si ya no era igual?, habíamos crecido, ya no éramos niños, habíamos cambiado… me pregunto ¿todo volverá a ser como antes?

ALICE POV

Divina como siempre… me dije a mi misma mientras me miraba en el espejo de mi cuarto, vestía divinamente, tenia que estar perfecta para recibir a los visitantes, de repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono, pero nadie contestaba, seguro edward no se había levantado y a Emmett no lo había escuchado venir, pero ¿y mis padres?, oh… sí… recordé que salían a correr todas las mañanas, tome el teléfono antes de que despertara a Edward ya que no el gusta que lo hagan, termina irritado todo el día si no duerme bien

- alo- dije con desanimo

- ¿enana?- preguntó la voz reconocible de Jasper

- Jass- los salude emocionada- ¿no deberías de estar en un avión hacia Forks?- le recrimine

- sí, estoy por tomarlo… solo llamaba para avisar que Rose se viene conmigo- dijo feliz

- ¿Rosalie?- pregunte sorprendida

- lo decidió anoche- dijo emocionado

- eso es genial- le dije emocionada

- por favor puedo hablar con Carlisle para decirle- dijo Jasper

- no están… pero no hay problemas yo les digo, seguro se pondrán muy felices- dije muy alegre

- bueno, entonces nos vemos ok… bye enana- se despido

- bye altote- le dije molesta pero divertida

Guau… rose vendría… eso era estupendo, no la veía desde que tenia 13 años ¿Cómo habría cambiado… que emoción

EMMETT POV:

Debía despertarme pero estaba demasiado cansado… había sido una noche larga y no podía abrir los ojos… tampoco quería, Las caricias de la mujer estupenda que estaba a mi lado me tenían muy cómodo

-Emm… despierta… no querrás que mis padres se despierten y te vean, peor aun que James lo haga- me dijo Victoria que estaba recostada sobre su brazo izquierdo, abrí los ojos y la mire profundamente… rayos era hermosa, su cabello rojos y su blanco rostro pecoso era de ensueño

- no me quiero levantar- acuse mimoso

- vamos levántate- dijo levantándose de la cama envuelta es sabanas. En ese momento sonó mi celular y atendí con desden

- Emmett McCarty Swan Dwyer- grito Esme al otro lado de la línea

- Esme ¿que pasa?- pregunte

- te dije que regresaras a casa temprano porque llegaba tu hermana- me dijo muy molesta

- si pero se hizo tarde y me quede en al casa de James- le dije con voz arrepentida

- pues te quiero aquí en 10 minutos- me dijo en casi un grito

- ya voy- dije suavemente cortando el teléfono

- ¿Esme?- pregunto Victoria y yo asentí

- nunca ha habido problemas en que me quede a dormir fuera pero hoy llega mi hermanita- le dije

- entonces ya levántate- me dijo con una sonrisa

- bueno solo si me das un gran beso- le dije sentándome en la cama, ella se acerco y me beso con pasión, era todo una mujer, ¡rayos! me traía loco y eso no estaba bien.

Me cambie rápidamente baje por su ventana y me dirigí a mi jeep, lo prendí y conduje a casa, entre y en el comedor encontré a Edward

- ¿recién vienes?- preguntó Edward con una cara de resaca impresionante

- ¡que cara hermano!- le dije sentándome

- me va a explotar la cabeza- dijo, en ése momento la enana diabólica entro al comedor

- Jass llamo, dice que Rose viene con el- dijo con gran felicidad

- ¿la dientes de lata viene?- pregunte sonriente

- dudo mucho que siga con frenillos- Dijo Edward

- bueno… pero seguro que aun sigue con los lentes de botella- dije riendo

Después de que me bañara y cambiara rápidamente fuimos al aeropuerto en Seattle, mi hermanita llegaría primero, fuimos a la puerta de aterrizaje y miramos hacia la puerta de repente una pequeña mutante entro por la puerta con una maleta enorme, me miro abriendo grande sus ojos y corrió hacia mi, la alce dándole vueltas

- Emmett… te extrañe- me dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

- enana… yo te extrañe a ti- dije sin poder dejar de tenerla en mis brazos

- aire- dijo si respiración y así la solté... seguía igual, pequeña, flaquita, aunque a mi pesar tenia buen cuerpo y digo a mi pesar porque siempre se hacia difícil ahuyentarle los novios siendo tan bonita y con ese cuerpo, su rostro estaba igual que hace unos mese que la vi en Navidad, cuando reaccioné Edward y Alice la abrasaban al mismo momento y le decían cosas con mucha alegría, luego abrazo a Carlisle y Esme

- bueno… llevemos sus maletas al auto mientras esperamos la llegada de Jasper y Rose- dijo Carlisle

- ¿rose?- pregunto mi hermanita

- se animo a visitar la ingrata- le dije sonriendo

- eso es genial- dijo alegre Bella

Pasamos el tiempo hablando emocionados en al cafetería, le preguntaron de todo y conversamos amenamente, hasta que llego la hora de la llegada de los Hale, fuimos a la puerta de llegada

- bueno… todos atentos a unos rubiecitos- dijo Esme riendo

- vamos… solo han pasado dos años de no ver a Jasper… puedo recordarlo- dijo Alice con entuciasmo, claro si Jasper y ella era casi inseparables de pequeños

- la que si supongo cambio fue Rose- dijo Bella

- vamos… no creo que haya cambiado mucho- dije dando espalda a la puerta de donde salía la gente del avión de Nueva York

- según dice Jasper esta bonita- dijo Edward

- para Jasper, Rose siempre fue bonita… seguro sigue tan falquita y pequeñita como antes, pecosa, y con sus frenillos y recuerdan la cola de caballo que siempre tenia, y los lente de botella... debe seguir igual de insignificante y feita….- reía yo cuando las miradas de todos de confusión me callaron y la a voz sensual y escalofriante de una muchacha me hablo en el oído y dijo

- espero que no estes hablando de mi - volteé lentamente y allí estaba la imponente figura de una rubia despampanante, llevaba el cabello rubio dorado ondulado y caía rebelde largo en cascada por su espalda y hombros, era tan blanca pero de un rostro tan perfecto, su maquillaje era suave pero sus labios perfectos brillaban por el gloss, era alta y…. oh por dios… tenia el cuerpo más hermosos que había visto, llevaba pescadores azules muy apretados y unos tacones altos negros, su top pegado era negro pero tenia un escote que dejaba ver dos grandes razones para desviar mi mirada de sus profundos ojos azules y de su sonrisa tan perfecta…. Era tan perfecta que dolía

- ¿rose?- pregunté, no se cual exactamente era mi rostro pero puedo asegurar que la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro era porque la baba empezaba a caer.

- emmett- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa fría y calculadora que me causo escalofríos


	2. CÁP 2: VER A UNA AMIGA NO TE CAUSA ESE

**CÁP. 2: VER A UNA AMIGA NO TE CAUSA ESE EFECTO**

"La dulce palidez de la azucena

Que se abre con la aurora,

Y el blanco rayo de la luna llena,

Dejaron en su faz encantadora

La pureza y la luz. Los frescos labios,

Como la flor de la granada, rojos;

Esa luz, que es un sol para las almas

En la limpia mirada de los ojos;

Y por el albo cuello,

Voluptuoso crespón de sus hechizos,

La opulenta cascada del cabello

Cayendo en ondas de flotantes rizos.

Su labio sonreía,

Su aliento perfumaba,

Y el mirar de sus ojos encendía

Una inefable luz, que se mezclaba

Al albor del crepúsculo indeciso..."

ROSE POV:

No se porque algo dentro de mi me decía que no era buena idea que tomara el avión a Seattle, pero ya no podía darme para atrás estaba de camino al avión, mire a Jasper que llamaba por teléfono de reojo parecía furioso.

- no… Miriam tu no entiendes, quiero hablar con mi padre, ponlo al teléfono- decía molesto, había intentado desde la mañana hablar con mi padre pero todavía no lo atendía.- soy Jasper su hijo dile que es urgente… Jasper su hijo- insistía, papá se había ido de casa anoche por la discusión con mi madre por lo que no se entero de que yo me iría con él a Forks y Jasper trataba de contactarlo para darle la noticia- Miriam dile que es un minuto

- ya párale Jasper, no quiere atendernos- dije muy molesta cuando entramos el avión y me acomodaba en mi asiento

- esta bien dile que me llame cuando termine- dijo Jasper y se sentó a mi lado

- no puede ser posible que no le interesemos en lo mas mínimo- dijo muy molesto

- creí que fuiste el primero en darte cuenta de ello- le dije mirando fuera de la ventana

- uno nunca esta convencido de ello al final… simplemente es imposible asimilar que no les importemos en lo más mínimo- dijo tomando mi mano

- cuándo parta el avión Jass, prométeme que no dejaremos que eso nos vuelva a afectar- le dije mirándolo profundamente a los ojos

- prometido- dijo y se coloco sus audífonos, yo me puse los míos y comencé a escuchar música, no tome importancia a ninguna hasta que escuche una en especial una que me hizo recordar a Felix, me la había dedicado, había estado con el mucho tiempo casi 3 años el fue el único muchacho del que puedo decir llegue a enamorarme.

_Look into my eyes, you will see _(Mira mis ojos y veras)_  
What you mean to me _(Que quieren decirte)  
_Search your heart, search your soul(_Explora tu corazón, busca en tu alma )  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more _(Me hallaras no buscaras mas.)  
_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for _(No digas que no vale la pena)  
_  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for _(No puedes decirme que no vale la pena)  
_You know it's true _(Sabes que es verdad)_  
Everything I do, I do it for you _(Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.)_  
_

Recuerdo muy bien el día que me la dedico, había preparado una gran cena por nuestro aniversario de primer año, en su yate a la luz de las velas, navegando por el rió Hudson la luz de la gran ciudad, los inmensos rascacielos brillando mágicamente, la luna hermosa alumbrando en una noche estrellada.

_Look into my heart, you will find _(Mira mi corazón y hallaras)  
_There's nothing' there to hide _(Que nada te oculta)_  
Take me as i am, take my life _(Tómame como soy, toma mi vida)_  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice _(lo daría todo, me sacrificaría)_  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for _(No digas que no vale la pena)  
_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more _(No puedo ayudar, nada quiero mas)  
_Ya know it's true _(Sabes que es verdad)  
_Everything I do, I do it for you _(Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti)

Mientras cenábamos y sonreíamos en amena conversación sonaba esta canción, recuerdo claramente sus palabras, como se levanto de su asiento, caminó hasta estar detrás de mi, como coloco un hermoso colgante de diamantes que formaban un perfecto y hermoso corazón, susurro claramente en mi oído "_Everything I do, I do it for you", _me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me levanto de mi asiento muy galantemente, coloco mi mano izquierda en su hombro y bailamos suavemente, hasta que al música dejo de sonar.

_  
There's no love, like your love _(No hay amor como tú)_  
And no other, could give more love _(Y otro que te ame así)  
_There's nowhere, unless you're there _(No hay lugar si tú no estas)_  
All the time, all the way _(todo el tiempo, todas las maneras)_  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth trying for _(No digas que no vale la pena)

Durante todo el baile, susurro la canción en mi oído, era mágico, solo era un pequeño y hermoso detalle entre los tanto que viví con él que hicieron que yo, Rosalie Lillian Hale se enamorara.

_  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more _ (No puedo ayudar, nada quiero más) _  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you _(Luchar por ti, mentir por ti)_  
Walk the wire for you, yea I'd die for you _(Morir así, morir por ti.)  
_  
You know it's true _(Sabes que es verdad)_  
Everything I do, I do it for you _(Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.)

¿Como podía una persona mentir tanto?, decirme que me amaba y se revolcaba con mi mejor amiga… mi amiga…

Estuve refundida en mis pensamientos durante todo el viaje, no fue hasta que dijeron que nos pusiéramos los cinturones de seguridad que Salí de ellos. Cuando el avión aterrizo bajamos, ya en al puerta de salida recordé haberme olvidado mi neceser en el avión

- mi neceser- le dije a Jasper tratando de volver a entrar, pero Jass me paro

- espera ¿ok?, yo lo traigo, ve yendo- me dijo

- ok- camine hacia la multitud, había mucha gente y en realidad no identificaba a nadie, camine entre la multitud, cuando escuche a un muchacho hablar

- según dice Jasper esta bonita- dijo el muchacho… hablan de Jasper seguro era el grupo de allí, habían 6 personas, mire con detenimiento y note a Esme y Carlisle, sonreí por la emoción de volver a verlos.

- para Jasper, Rose siempre fue bonita…- dijo otro muchacho, no tome importancia solo trate de identificar a las personas mientras más me acercaba, hasta que me di cuenta del inconfundible rostro de Alice, igual de pequeña y dulce y a Bella inconfundible cabello chocolate

- seguro sigue tan falquita y pequeñita como antes, pecosa, y con sus frenillos y recuerdan la cola de caballo que siempre tenia, y los lente de botella... – continuo hablando el muchacho, mientras mas me acerca identifiqué a Edward. ¡Esperen el muchacho habla de mi!

- debe seguir igual de insignificante y feita….- río el mucho cuando me pare tras de el todas las miradas de confusión lo callaron, Edward que me miraba sin seguridad… el grandote que estaba en frente mío que era musculoso y sexy ¿era Emmett?... guau, procese sus palabras y en ves de ofenderme intente vengarme, sabia que ya no era igual a la de antes y que ahora podía gustar a cualquiera así que me acerqué a su oído y con voz sensual le dije

- espero que no este hablando de mi - Emmett volteo lentamente y me miro con total sorpresa, pero vaya sorpresa que yo me di, trate de sonreír pero francamente la persona que había en frente de mi podía ser cualquiera menos Emmett Swan, estaba muy cambiado, era demasiado guapo, musculoso, fuerte, alto… era muy sexy

- ¿rose?- me pregunto con la boca abierta y la cara de sorpresa, sonreí y volví de mis pecaminosos pensamientos satisfecha por el efecto que había causado en la persona que tanto me menospreciaba cuando era niña

- emmett- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia… había logrado mi cometido, lo había dejado helado - no me van a dar un gran abrazo- continué para todos los demás, todos gritaron de emoción y corrieron a abrazarme en grupo

- ¿rose estas tan cambiada?- oí decir a Alice cuando Esme me abrazaba

- estas despampanante- dijo edward cuando Carlisle me abrazo

- ¿y Jasper?- preguntó Esme

- bueno él…allí vine- les dije señalado a mi hermano, Alice corrió hasta alcanzarlo y salto a sus brazos enredándose en su cuello, Jasper rió y le dio una gran vuelta a la pequeña alzándola del suelo

- se extrañaron- le dije a los otros muchachos, ellos eran muy amigos confidentes tanto como bella y edward lo eran, una ves la efusión de su saludo los dos se reunieron con nosotros y bella lo abrazo, luego Edward le dio la mano atrayéndolo hacia él para terminar en un abrazo, sin embargo Emmett no hacia nada solo me miraba fijamente sin cerrar la boca

- ¿tú no me saludas Emmett?- dijo mi hermano cuando todos terminaron de abrazarlo

- claro- dijo Emm saliendo de sus pensamientos y abrazó a su amigo

- bueno caminemos al coche que todavía nos queda un largo viaje de regreso a Forks- dijo Carlisle. Cuando salimos me encontré con dos coches, el primeo un mercedes negro muy elegante y el otro un jepp inmenso

- ¿quien viene conmigo?- pregunto Carlisle

- yo… no soporto como maneja Emm me hace vomitar- dijo bella dirigiéndose al mercedes

- yo voy contigo- concordó Edward

- ustedes se vienen con nosotros- dijo Alice a mi hermano y a mi. Japer iba a sentarse en el asiento de adelante pero lo mire molesta, el sabe que odio ir en los asientos traseros y se sentó a tras, me senté de copilota de emmett, prendió el coche y el carro comenzó a andar

- va a ser genial vivir juntos ¿no lo crees rose?- dijo Alice muy emocionada

- sí… será emocionante- concordé mirando de reojo a Emmett que estaba mas callado de lo que yo lo recordaba

- ¿tu no hablas?- le pregunte

- claro solo que estaba pensando en algo- me dijo sin mirarme

- ¿en que?- le pregunte

- lo cambiada que estas… la verdad es que debería pedirte identificación para asegurarme de que eres Rosalie Hale- dijo sonriendo y me miro de reojo

- ¿te sorprende que no sea la feita de la que hablabas hace un momento?- le dije con una sonrisa

- bueno… no eras fea pero tampoco eras…. – dijo mirándome algo nervioso, Jasper carraspeo la garganta y Emmett volvió a mirar al frente-Bueno tu me entiendes

- bueno ¿y ahora que soy?… Emmett dime, soy muy fea... ¿o que?- le dije con voz muy suave de la que uso para hacer que los chicos tartamudeen

- bueno ahora estas muy cambiada- me dijo sin mirarme, definitivamente había logrado justo el efecto que quería en Emmett, digo el siempre me molestaba porque no era muy bonita y ahora sentía la venganza tan dulce… yo le gustaba a Emmett y eso lo había notado desde que me miro, se le notaba en sus palabras en su nerviosismo

- ¿para mejor o peor?- pregunte con sensualidad

- cuidado con lo que vas decir Emmett- dijo Jasper muy molesto seguro por mi actitud

- iba a decir que aun sigues sin ser mi tipo- dijo Emmett volteando a ver a Jass- pero te ves bien- ok, no esperaba esa respuesta ¿no soy su tipo?... digo no me interesa no ser su tipo, pero yo no era un tipo yo le gustaba a todos, era el tipo de mujer que volvía loco a todos, como va decir que me veo solo bien y que no soy su tipo

- tú también has cambiado… digo te recordaba mas insignificante- le dije con frialdad, Emmett volteo a verme y sonrió yo solo lo mire con indiferencia

- cuéntennos que tal es nueva York- preguntó Alice al notar la tensión entre Emm y yo

- oh… ya sabes mucha bulla- dijo Jass sonriendo

- las chicas deben estar que arden- comento Emmett mirándome

- ¿sigues tan mujeriego como te deje?- pregunto Jass

- bueno… esa palabra es muy fuerte, prefiero llamarme chico que odia los compromisos porque no puede pertenecer a una sola mujer ya que le gustan muchas- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara y alegre

- bueno ese es el concepto de la palabra que Jas dijo Emm- dijo Alice

- bueno… si creo que lo es- dijo emm riendo

ALICE POV:

Todo el camino hablamos amenamente, Emmet que al principio se notaba tenso ahora se había soltado del todo y bromeaba tanto con jass y con Rose

- yo sigo insistiendo que ese fue un gol- dijo Jasper, habían empezado a hablar de un partido de soccer hace ya un buen rato

- vamos no fue… estaba fuera de la línea- dijo Emmett como siempre testarudo

- la verdad fue gol Emmett- intervino Rose, yo la verdad no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, era porrista pero en eso del soccer era nula y no podía entender como Rose lo entendía perfectamente y hablaba con todo conocimiento, lo que no comprendía era que en la conversación Emm y Rose no se dejaron de agredir, digo siempre se fastidiaban pero parece que ahora se desquitaban de todas las agresiones guardadas en 4 años.

- escuchemos música- interrumpí

- ok…- acordó Emmett y prendió su equipo y una extraña música de metal comenzó a sonar, el sonrió y empezó a mover su cabeza al compás de la estridente batería

- no puede ser posible que escuches esa basura- dijo con desagrado Rose mirando fuera de la ventana

- vamos… es de lo mejor- dijo Emmett algo ofendido pero sonriendo

- pues yo no la escucharé- dijo Rose y trato de cambiar de cd, error ya que Emm odiaba que tocaran su jepp

- oh no… no lo harás- la detuvo con una mano, esto iba a terminar mal, parece que estos muchachos se odiaran por genética

- pondré mi Ipod- dijo mientras trataba de colocar el puerto de usb en el equipo

- no… me gusta esta música y es mi equipo- dijo Emmett tratando con su mano derecha evitar que rose colocara su ipod

- pues a mi no- elevo la voz Rosalie peleando con la mano de Emmett

- pues no me importa- dijo Emmett quitándole el ipod de las manos de Rose y frenando en seco el jepp

- mira Emmett- trato de hablar Rose muy molesta

- mira tú barby… esta música es la que se escucha en mi bebe- dijo emmett molesto, sonreí por la palabra "bebe" eso si que sonó patético, decirle así a un jepp

- ¿bebe?… eres más patético de lo que te recordaba- dijo rose con una sonrisa frívola

- y tu no dejas de ser una pesada- le dijo Emmett mirándola directamente a los ojos

- cállate estropajo- le dijo Rose… esto iba a terminar muy mal

- el apodo ya no da conmigo muñequita de cera- le dijo Emmet con una sonrisa… dios ¿le dijo muñequita de cera?... esto iba a terminar muy, muy mal

- no me digas así idiota- dijo rose… ¿idiota?... por dios la va a matar

- ¿te molesta barby?- dijo con ironía Emmett sin dejar de despegar su mirada de la de Rose

- ya párenle- dijo fastidiado Jasper en un grito- caray… ustedes pelean peor que un viejo matrimonio

- emmett tu música molesta un poquito mis oídos, me gustaría algo calmado- dije, ayudando a Jasper para calmarlos

- escucharemos algo calmado ¿verdad Emmett?- dijo molesto Jasper

- ok… pon lo que quieras barby beach- dijo Emm arrancando el jepp para seguir con el viaje, Rose coloco su ipod y comenzó a sonar una canción muy bonita

- me gusta esa canción- dije

- la recuerdo… ¿Emmett todavía la tocas en la guitarra?- preguntó Jasper

- claro… y supongo que tu sigues siendo el dios de la batería- dijo Emmett volviendo a su buen estado de animo, eso era genial en él, lo fácil que recuperaba su animo que siempre era relajado y alegre

- seria genial que volvieran a tocar los tres como en los viejos tiempo- comente

- no me provoca dañar mis tímpanos con las notas desafinadas que saque en la guitarra el nene de emmett- comento Rose sonriendo calculadoramente a emmett

- pues toco la guitarra mejor que tú- dijo provocativamente Emmett, Rose tocaba muy bien la guitarra según lo recordaba

- di lo que quieras posemumu- dijo Rose desviando su mirada fuera de la ventana sonando indiferente

- parece que se llevan peor que hace 4 años- le dije en el oído a Jass

- así parece- me contesto

EDWARD PÒV:

- no hagas eso- dijo bella dándome un golpe en el brazo

- ¿Qué hice?- pregunte robándome el brazo… esta enana golpeaba fuerte

- Esa cara… te esta burlando de lo que te cuento- dijo bella divertidamente molesta

- jamás me reiría- dije, habíamos pasado todo el viaje a Forks conversando sobre su antigua escuela y amigos de Phoenix

- cuéntame mejor tú… ¿que onda con Tania?... ¿ya la hiciste?- me pregunto

- bueno… se me esta haciendo la difícil- le dije algo avergonzado

- oh oh… Edward Cullen ha sido rechazado por una muchacha- rió bella burlonamente

- jamás… solo que se hace la interesante- dije a la defensiva

- no te preocupes ahora que estaré en el instituto contigo te ayudare a que te haga caso- me dijo con seguridad, eso me provoco una gran risa

- sí claro… que tanto puede hacer una muchacha que no ha tenido mas que dos novios en su vida y termino con ellos a la semana- le dije riendo burlonamente

- oye… no seré muy experta en muchachos pero si en chicas, soy la doctora corazón- dijo, por un momento me perdí en su sonrisa

- ¿que me miras?- me dijo colocándose un mechón tras de su oreja, no note que me había quedado callado por una largo rato y solo la miraba perdido en lo hermosa que era cuando sonreía

- nada- le dije, al percatarme mejor note que ya estábamos en el garaje de la casa y mis padres salieron del auto, Bella abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo, al salir escuche caer algunas cajas y al voltear a ver bella no estaba, corrí hasta su lugar y vi a la enana entre dos cajones con papeles en el suelo

- ¿cariño estas bien? – preguntó preocupada mi madre, yo no pude evitar reír con fuerza

- no es gracioso edward- me dijo mi padre con desaprobación mientras me ayudaba a Bella

- sigues igual de torpe que siempre- dije entre risas

- descoordinada… no torpe- me dijo bella con molestia, el sonido del jepp de Emmett me hizo dejar de reír, este se coloco al costado de mi volvo, al apagar el motor bajaron todos

- ya párenle con su discusión- grito Alice mientras bajaba con desesperación del jepp

- mira Emmett… asimílalo el Manchester es el peor equipo del mundo es un fiasco- dijo Rose irritada

- oye es el ultimo campeón de la champions- se defendió Emmett

- ya párenle- grito Jasper- si los vuelvo a escuchar discutir una vez mas, juro que los dos despertaran mañana muy confundidos en algún lugar de África- lo dos se callaron y bajaron de jepp

- se siguen llevando igual de bien ¿verdad?- le susurre a Bella con ironía

- así parece- sonrió bella

- bueno, yo me tengo que ir al hospital, disfruten del día muchachos- dijo Carlisle, entro a su auto y prendiéndolo volvió a salir del garaje

- muchachos lleven las maletas de las chicas a las recamaras mientras preparare unos aperitivos- dijo Esme y salio de la cochera.

EMMETT POV:

Puedo asegurar que ver a Rose tan cambiada si me impacto, también puedo aceptar que se ve demasiado despampanante y también puedo aceptar que sí… no lleva mas de algunas horas en la casa y ya me esta volviendo loco, es que en verdad es demasiado como decirlo… mujer… es tan perfecta que cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada mirada me… digámoslo de una forma simple… alborota peligrosamente las hormonas

Su forma de hablarme, (no se si siempre habla así ) pero podría asegurar que no, había provocado más de una sensación en mi. Obvio así como me volvía loco su cuerpo y belleza no podía dejar de caerme tan mal, es que era tan antipática que me salía natural molestarla, era desesperantemente petulante e irritante. Comos decía… habían pasado algunas horas que no la veía, ya eran las 8 de la noche y yo aun seguía en mi sofá en la sala tratando de mirar un partido de básquetbol, Jasper y edward seguían a mi lado hablando de sabe dios que cosa, la verdad es que no había tomado mucho interés en la conversación, mi mente había volado lejos quizás al segundo piso donde se encontraba la mujer rubia tan sexy con la que al parecer me había obsesionado.

- oye… ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Jasper

- sí… es solo que estaba pensando en la próxima temporada, contigo en la defensa ningún balón entrara en al red- dije tratando de sonar casual

- de hecho- concordó edward

- cuéntenme… ¿como vas con Tania y tu con Victoria?- preguntó Jasper

- bueno Tania se hace la difícil… pero tengo un plan en mente para que caiga de una vez por todas- dijo Edward

- ¿tu?- me preguntó Jasper

- bueno… yo a victoria la tengo comiendo de mi mano… ya saben ninguna muchacha es demasiado serio para mi- dije riendo

- ¿tu Jasper?- preguntó Edward

- bueno salía con una muchacha pero nada formal, termine con ella antes de venir, nada de importancia

BELLA POV

Estábamos en mi recamara las tres en una conversación como los viejos tiempos, las tres estábamos con pijamas, yo con uno pantalones y camiseta de color celeste, Alice llevaba unos pantalones cortos rosa y un polo blanco con un osito de color rosa y Rose, bueno ella estaba guau… cada vez que la miraba mi autoestima caía a niveles alarmantes, llevaba unos short muy cortos negros dejando ver sus largas y perfectas piernas y un top de tiras blanco con ribetes negro muy sexy.

- bueno… hablemos de chicos- dijo Alice emocionada

- vamos… es de lo único que hablan- dijo Rose molesta

- pues no… además yo no tengo novio desde hace más de un año- les dije

- ¿tu rose?- preguntó Alice

- termine con el ayer- dijo con algo de nostalgia en sus palabras pero siempre con esa dureza tan característica

- ¿por qué?- pregunte

- bueno, me entere qué me engañaba con una de mis amigas- dijo de forma natural, Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas

- ¿no llevabas con el como 3 años?- preguntó Alice

- sí… pero bueno así es la vida- dijo Rose con una sonrisa fría

- Rose- trate de hablar pero ella me calló

- chicas…. Estoy bien- dijo con frialdad

- sabes que puedes contarnos como te sientes- dijo Alice tomando su mano

- bueno, me siento, confundida, triste y decepcionada… ¿contentas?- dijo Rose con dureza

- obvio que no… ¿lo amabas?- le pregunte

- chicas, los hombres no aman… si se ello por que debería yo de amar- nos dijo con naturalidad

- entonces esa es la respuesta- dije

- no… la respuesta es que no importa si lo amaba… porque ya nadie me va hacer daño, ya nadie se va a burlar de mi- dijo con seguridad

- Rose, no tienes que ser tan dura… existe en algún lugar el chico que te llegara amar- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

- lo dudo… mejor hablemos de tu vida perfecta alice- dijo Rose

- no tengo una vida perfecta… es solo que si amo mucho a Marco y el me adora… pero aun así, tengo mis problemas- nos dijo Alice con algo de vergüenza

- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Rose con intriga, Alice se sonrojo y mi rubia amiga salto de la cama dando un grito de emoción- oh por dios… no has tenido sexo aun con marco

- shuu- trató de callarla Alice- ¿no puedes publicarlo?

- lo siento- se excusó Rose riendo y volviéndose a sentar

- es que no se… no puedo- dijo muy avergonzada Alice

- guau… pero si llevas 3 años con el- dijo rose aun sorprendida

- pero no puedo… ayúdame… tu eres la única de las tres que a tenido sexo- dijo alice con suplica

- bueno… eso no se explica, simplemente se hace y ya- dijo rose con naturalidad, yo a comenzaba a avergonzarme por el rumbo que comenzaba a tener la conversación

- pero, lo que pasa es que estoy allí besándome, dejándome llevar por la pasión, nos quitamos algo de ropa y bueno se le pone duro, se excita yo también pero de repente no se algo me dice que esta mal y que no puedo y me alejo- dijo alice cada vez mas avergonzada

- oh por dios… ¿lo dejas así… hot?- dijo riendo Rose

- ¿es muy malo?- dijo Alice con culpa

- claro… a un hombre jamás se le debe dejar encendido es decepcionante, créeme le puede causar un trauma- dijo rose como toda una maestra

- entonces… ¿Qué hago?- preguntó mi amiga

- es simple… creo que no te sientes segura de Marco… deberías re pensar si en verdad lo amas- dijo rose poniéndose seria

- vamos… no tenemos que amar para tener sexo- le dije a Rose

- no… pero para algunas personas como Alice o tú, creo que su virginidad es algo especial, incluso en un momento lo fue para mi y perderla siempre tiene que ser con alguien especial- dijo Rose

- yo amo a Marco- se defendió Alice

- bueno, entonces solo déjate amar y ama, y veras lo sencillo que es disfrutar del sexo- dijo rose

JASPER POV

Estaba con los muchachos en al sala, ya era muy tarde pero nos divertíamos jugando poker, Emmett nos había ganado ya bastante, pero era divertido jugar apostando así que seguíamos, mientras jugábamos nos hacíamos preguntas intimas para ponernos al día.

- ¿ultima vez que tuviste sexo?- pregunto Emmett

- tres meses- contestó Edward, Emm rió

- no manches… pobre- dijo

- bueno creo que 4 meses- dije cuando Emmett me miro

- ¿que?- dijo sorprendido Emm, tanto que los ojos por casi se le salen de sus cuencas

- vamos, la vida no es solo sexo y alcohol- le dije

- claro que no… también existe la comida y el deporte- dijo Emmett sonriendo con picardía

- contesta tu pregunta- dijo Edward repartiendo las cartas

- ayer- contestó

- la pregunta debería ser cuantos días la semana no tiene sexo- dije a Edward

- oye… tampoco tengo con tanta continuidad… solo fines… de cada semana- dijo emmett con naturalidad, los tres reimos

- otra pregunta… ¿cuantas veces se han enamorado?- dijo Edward

- ninguna- contesté

- jamás… no me permito eso- dijo Emmett, con una cara de asco, como si enamorarse fuera tener sida

- sí… tienen razón yo tampoco- dijo Edward, Emmett le dio un golpe con la mano en la nuca

- para qué haces una pregunta tan estúpida- dijo Emmett al golpearlo, edward solo se sobo la cabeza, yo reí por la escena

- ¿mujer que les ha excitado con solo mirarla?- dije

- Lee Shian… la porrista de el instituto de seattle- dijo Edward- tenia un trasero que por casi me hace mojar

- Rosalie- dijo Emmett distraídamente, mientras chequeaba sus cartas

- ¿que?- pregunte molesto… este idiota estaba tratando de decirme que mi hermana lo excitaba

- ¿qué?- pregunto Emmett de forma natural levantando el rostro

- dijiste su hermana- dijo edward algo sorprendido… si no me explicaba su respuesta en 5 segundos mi puño iba a estrellarse en su cara

- no… no dije eso- dijo sonriendo confundido

- dijiste que mi hermana te excitaba- dije muy molesto

- no, recordé que tu hermana me dijo que le colocara el cable a su plasma… lo que hace que la partida termine y tenga que ir- dijo algo nervioso… no sabia si creérselo o no, pero opte por hacerlo

- ¿porque te pidió a ti? No veo que seas mucho de su agrado- dijo Edward inquisitivamente

- bueno, porque tu eres un inepto para esas cosas y Jasper no estaba en ese momento le dije que iría después de terminar mi partido- dijo nervioso

- ¿entonces no respondiste a la pregunta?- pregunté

- claro que no, por favor tu hermana no me gusta para nada- dijo riendo desquiciadamente

- entonces… contesta a la pregunta- dijo Edward, Emmett trago saliva y sonrió nervioso

- nadie es capaz de alborotarme de ese modo las hormonas- dijo riendo nerviosamente y se fue

ROSALIE POV:

Ya era demasiado tarde y era hora de ir adormir, entre a mi cuarto y abrí las sabanas introduciéndome cuando sentí a algo baboso dentro, parecía algo pegajoso, levante la sabana con lentitud y encontré crema derramada dentro, respire profundo para no gritar, seguro era una broma de bienvenida del idiota de Emmett, me levanté de la cama, me limpie la crema y salí muy molesta al cuarto de Emmett, que se creía este imbécil, ya no aguantaba su estúpido sentido del humor, camine con rabia por el pasadillo hasta la puerta del posemumu y la abrí.

- ¿Quien te crees Emmett para hacerme esa broma?- entre gritando con rabia, cerrando la puerta tras de mi cuando me enderecé a mirarlo me quede paralizada pues Emmett salía del cuarto de baño… me miro asustado y dejo caer la toalla

Que les puedo decir, la visión era… estupenda, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus músculos, su bien tornado abdomen, todo él adornado por gotas de agua y humedecido, su cabello mojado lo hacia ver tan sexy y ni que decir de la razón por la cual no podía despegar mis ojos de entre sus piernas, estaba desnudo complétame desnudo. No puedo describirles lo endiosado que se veía, lo provocativo que se veía.

- ¿en que momento gritas y te horrorizas tapándote los ojos?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa

EMMETT POV:

De la que me había salvado, ¿como se me pudo haber escapado el nombre de Rose en esa pregunta?, digo ¿se me escapo o mi inconciente respondió?.. olvídalo, termine de ducharme fue un delicioso baño, Salí del cauto de baño con la toalla enredada en mis caderas, cerré la puerta tras de mi cuando la voz de Rose me asusto, no se que movimiento hice pero mi toalla se deslizo cayo.

No sabia que hacer, mire a Rose y su rostro era encantador, definitivamente disfrutaba de la vista, así que sonreí, por otro lado yo también disfrutaba de la vista Rose era perfecta y esa ropa de dormir la hacia ver demasiado sexy, trate de hacerla rabiar así que le hable

- ¿en que momento gritas y te horrorizas tapándote los ojos?- dije, Rose abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió y se volteo avergonzada

- colócate la toalla – me ordeno, sonreí por la escena he hice caso,

- ya esta- le dije y ella temblorosa volteo a verme, le sonreí de forma sexy ya que me estaba encantando verla así, a demás me excitaba, me acerque a ella hasta escasos metros, mire y disfrute como su cuerpo se tensaba- vamos… relájate- le dije- ¿Qué deseas?- ella abría y cerraba la boca tratando de hablar pero era obvio que estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían palabras

- te venia a decir que no voy a soportar ninguna mas de tus bromitas- dijo tratando de sonar fría y dura, eso me estaba excitando de una forma que no pueden imaginar

- ha… ya entraste a tu cama- le dije caminando más cerca de ella, ella retrocedió torpemente

- sí… y no quiero mas bromas… ¿me oíste?- dijo con dureza pero encantadoramente nerviosa

- fuerte y claro- dije con voz suave y seductora acercándome más cerca de ella, ella retorcido hasta chocar con al pared- ¿algo más?- sonreí, estaba jugando con fuego pero era divertido

- bueno… sierra tu puerta cuando te bañes no quiero volver a toparme con lo de hoy- me dijo temblando. La mire con una sonrisa seductora por unos segundos, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente

- ¿no te gusto lo que viste?- le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en la pared a cada lado de ella acorralándola, ella se tenso y eso vaya que me excitó

- la verdad… no es nada que me impresione- dijo temblando

- ¿te gustó?- le susurre al oído

- las he visto más grandes… el tuyo es una muy pequeña razón para impresionarme y por tanto gustarme- dijo, me separe medio molesto por el comentario, ¿Cómo podía decir que mi campeón era pequeño?- buenas noches emm- me dijo y salio de mi recamara

ROSALIE POV:

Salí del cuarto de Emmett rápidamente, llegue a mi recamara cerré la puerta tras de mi y me apoye en ella, guau, lo que había pasado en verdad me había acalorado en sobre manera, ver a emm desnudo no es algo que se pueda tomar con calma, es increíblemente sexy, respire profundamente, tenia que calmarme, luego de hacerlo cambie mi sabanas para recostarme a dormir, fue algo difícil tratar de borrar la imagen de el de esa forma, pero que les puedo decir, tenía que superarlo.

Mis sueños no ayudaron a olvidar, jamás en mi existencia pensé que soñaría con Emmett Swan, y menos los sueños tan calientes que tuve. Desperté un poco tarde, me bañe y cambie. Era domingo baje a el comedor y encontré a todos los muchachos allí desayunando, me senté cerca de Bella al frente de Emmett.

- ¿Qué vas a desayunar querida?- preguntó Esme que traía de la cocina unos waffllers

- no te preocupes esme solo tomaré un jugo- dije, esme me sirvió el jugo y lo coloco en la mesa, comencé a tomarlo, mire a Emmett que no había levantado su vista para nada y estaba demasiado refundido en su comida, que les puedo decir era muchísima, un gran plato de churrasco, tres huevos, y panques.

- ¿qué haremos hoy?- preguntó alice con emoción

- practicar- dijo Emmett, sin levantar la vista

- ¿practicar que?- pregunto Alice

- alice la temporada inicia dentro de dos semanas tenemos que ponernos en forma- dijo Emmett con la boca llena

- fútbol, fútbol, fútbol, ¿no tienen otra cosa que hacer?- dijo Alice de forma divertida

- ¿Qué se te ocurre?- preguntó Jasper

- no se, quizás ir al campo de detrás de las colinas y jugar béisbol, soy buena en béisbol- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

- pues yo soy pésima en todos los deportes- dijo bella, llevándose su café a la boca

- ok, que tal si pasamos una día de campo- dijo edward

- solo con al condición que jugaremos un partido de fut- dijo Emmett sonriente

- ¿las mujeres también?- preguntó alice con preocupación

- las mujeres no juegan fútbol, solo me refería a nosotros- dijo Emmett señalándose a el y a jas y ed

- no seas idota tu pensamiento es medieval, puedo asegurarte que puedo jugar fútbol a tu nivel- dije molesta

- la visión que tuviste anoche te movió las neuronas no ¿ya no piensas con coherencia?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- si, no sabia que existían en tan pequeño tamaño eso en verdad quizás me traumo- sonreí, al ver la sonrisa de emm desvanecerse

- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto jasper

- nada, olvídalo- dije

- perfecto, entonces vayan a cambiarse e iremos todos juntos al campo- dijo edward

- ma… ¿vas con nosotros?- preguntó alice

- no querida, es un día de amigos, vayan y diviértanse

Así todos nos fuimos a cambiar, dos horas después nos encontrábamos en frente del auto de edward y el jepp de emmett, llevábamos ropas deportivas, edward llevaba puesto una polera que decía lakers y unas bermudas, jasper tenia unas bermudas azules y una camiseta del Manchester roja y una gorra del color roja también, Alice llevaba una pantaloneta ploma hasta la rodilla y un polo a tiras negro, bella iba mucho mas ligera era un buzo ancho y emmett el iba con unas bermudas cremas , un polo blanco y su gorra crema colocada al revés, no se porqué pero se veía demasiado sexy… hay rose el haberlo visto como lo viste ayer te esta volviendo loca


	3. CÁP 3: UN DIA DE CAMPO, UN BUEN PLAN Y

**CÁP. 3: UN DIA DE CAMPO, UN BUEN PLAN Y UN BESO INESPERADO**

"Mientras mas miro en lo profundo de tus ojos, más siento la necesidad de quedarme mirándolos toda la vida"

EMMETT POV

Colocaba el último maletín con cuidado en la maletera ya que era el de la comida, respire profundo y estire mis brazos, voltee a ver hacia la entrada principal y me tope con la impactante figura de Rose, estaba impresionante, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta que dejaba en descubierto su impecable y perfecto rostro, algunos mechones caían por los costados en cascadas, llevaba un short muy pequeño de color negro, demasiado corto… ¿que tenia esta mujer con lo shorts? ¿Porqué tenia que mortificarme con ellos?... sus piernas largas y perfectas me hicieron vagar en un sin fin de ensueños y su top muy pegado rojo que dejaba ver un escote impresionante hicieron que por un momento perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio, camino como siempre tan sexy hasta mi, se coloco a mi costado baje mi vista ya que la altura que aparentaba con sus grandes tacones donde llegaba hasta la altura de mis ojos, ahora había bajado notoriamente hasta estar por debajo de mi mentón por las cómodas zapatillas que llevaba, levanto la vista y me sonrió, ello me tenso, bajo la mirada y coloco un maletín dentro de la maletera, respire profundo para relajarme.

- ¿maquillaje?- le dije burlonamente

- no solo es algo de ropa… ya que esta haciendo sol, ¿porque no y bañarme en el lago?- me dijo con picardía y esa sonrisa que ya comenzó a perturbarme

Todos nos distribuimos en los autos, como siempre Bella se fue con Edward ya que no soportaba la velocidad a la que yo iba, yo conducía mi jepp y llevaría a los demás, el camino estuvo tranquilo, Alice puso algo de fondo musical… música romántica, durante ya un largo rato Jasper y Alice en la parte trasera no paraban de reír, había volteado a ver que tanto hacían y note que jugaban algo con sus mano, a mi costado Rose estaba muy entretenida mandando mensajes de su muy caro celular y de eso hace ya media hora, trate de concentrarme en manejar pero por algunos momentos me perdía en su perfecta piernas… esto pasaba de lo ridículo… ¿en que momento entre hoy y el momento en que llego mis neuronas comenzaron a alborotarse por estar solo en su presencia?.

Después de un viaje relativamente corto llegamos a un claro cerca de una pequeña casaca con un lago, bajamos con rapidez las cosas y las colocamos muy cerca de la orilla a lado de un inmenso roble, la vista era perfecta, me recosté en el árbol que nos daba sombra y respire profundo

- bueno, ya que hace un sol espectacular nadare un rato- dijo Rose parada frente a mi

- esa es una idea genial- dijo alice- Bella vamos a nadar- continuo empezando a desvestirse tras del roble

- bien- dijo mi hermanita y camino tras del roble, sonreí al verlas comenzarse a quitar la ropa y decidí mejor mirar a otro lado, pero al voltear a ver al frente vaya sorpresa que me lleve… eso si que no me lo esperaba… Rose se desvestía en frente mío muy lentamente, primero el polo… llevaba un bikini negro que le quedaba genial, es más perfecta de lo que creía, un abdomen plano y bien torneado, unos pechos firmes y hermosos, luego se bajo el short y oh dios mío… ya no tengo palabras… pero lo peor de todo es que cada movimiento tenia tanta sensualidad que me estaba comenzando a preocupar por la cara de idiota que seguro ya tenia… hasta la forma de despeinar su cabello iba cargada de tanta sensualidad… pude notar los dos tatuajes qe tenia, uno era un sol justo en su hombro y el otro a la altura de su cintura unas alas muy bellas, me sonrío con picardía y camino hacia el lago… ¡oh por dios tenia un trasero!... mire como se alejaba junto con alice y Bella y entraba al agua con ese paso tan característico de ella que asía que el aire se endureciera

- ya sierra la boca, se te empieza a caer la baba y no creo que a Jasper le parezca bien que miras a su hermana con tata lujuria… disimula- dijo Edward a mi costado

- ¿que?.. ¿De que hablas?- le dije nervioso

- no soy idiota… se nota a leguas de distancia que Rose te esta alborotando las hormonas más de la cuenta- dijo quitándose el polo

- bueno… yo… dime si no es sexy- le dije sin dejar de mirarla

- lo es… por eso te lo digo… solo que tu lo estas llevando a niveles peligrosos, cálmate, relájate- me dijo ya listo para ir a nadar

- ok…- dije mirando hacia el lago donde las tres muchachas se reían y salpicaban agua

- ¿qué hacen aquí?... vamos- dijo Jasper y corrió hacia el lago ya con su short, sonreí a Edward y fuimos de tras de él, me quite la ropa quedando solo en shorts y entramos al agua para comenzar la diversión, Jasper había ido directamente donde Alice la había abrazado y levantado del agua para volverla a lanzar, Edward hizo lo mismo tomando a mi hermana por los aires y volviendo a meter en el agua… las chicas reían divertidas , tome aire y me dirigí a Rose, levante agua y la salpique sonriéndole divertido

- pagaras por eso emmett- me dijo y tomando agua me salpico… guau estaba fría… ella rió, tome nuevamente agua y con fuerza la lance bañándola por completo…después de una guerra de salpicaduras corrí hacia ella y la levante del agua para hundirla, no se porque pero sentí genial el divertirme así con ella, pero lo mejor de todo fue poder tocar su cuerpo, rozarla me ponía la piel chinita y verla sonreír no se porque pero me encantaba , Jasper vino donde su hermana y también comenzó a molestarla así que fui donde mi hermana y así nos divertimos a lo grande, cuando nos calmamos un poco, Jasper se había salido ya del agua con Alice pues ellos iban a comenzar a calentar la parrilla, Edward y mi hermana nadaban con calma mientras note a Rose que se bañaba en la cascada, era una visión estupenda una verdadera Diosa de el Olimpo, aprecie por un largo rato como el agua caía acariciando su fino cuerpo, me acerque para molestarla, nade hasta estar tras de ella, la tome por la cintura y la presiona a mi para levantarla pero mi fuerza flaqueo y me quede así tras de ella abrazándola, la solté un poco y ella se volteo para estar frente a mi, me miro directo a los ojos con algo de confusión, aun la sujetaba por sus cintura, estábamos muy cerca , baje mi rostro un poco mientras ella levantaba el suyo y nuestras bocas se acercaron peligrosamente sentía su aliento caliente en mis labios, estaba a punto de besarla ya no aguantaba esto… debo confesar que quería probar sus labios, pero ella bajo su rostro y con delicadeza se soltó de mis brazos

- creo… que ya tengo hambre- dijo y nado hasta la orilla

¿Qué había pasado?... ¿que esta pasando conmigo?…. Rose es mi amiga… pero era oficial estaba obsesionado con ella, no la podía tener, no la podía poseer, eso estaba claro, sentirla tan imposible me excitaba, no podía obsesionarme de mi amiga, de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, de Rose, era una locura, tenia que empezar a alejarme de ella, no podía seguir jugando con fuego porque me terminaría quemando. Tratarla como siempre como hace años, eso ayudaría, tratarla como la hermana de mi mejor migo, ya dice el dicho la hermana de tu mejor amigo es hombre.

JASPER POV:

Estaba con Alice, riendo mientras tratábamos de prender esta estúpida parilla

- tiene que echarle de eso- dijo Alice señalando la grasa para prender la parrilla

- ya le eché- le dije sonriendo

- bueno… entonces creo que algo estamos haciendo mal- dijo al ver que el carbón no tenia ni la más mínima intención de prender

- le echaré más- dije y rocié un poco

- eso es- grito con emoción al ver las flamas encender- eres un genio- grito abrazándome

- trae la carne – le dije señalando un posillo

- nos saldrá una deliciosa parrillada- dijo risueña trayendo la fuente de carne

- soy un gran chef- dije sonriendo

- si claro- dijo burlonamente poniendo dos trozos de carne en la parrilla

- ¿que te cuentas?... ¿como a vas con Marco?- le pregunte de forma natural, mientras echaba una salsa sobre la carne

- bien- dijo sonando algo insegura, al parecer la había sorprendido con la pregunta

- ¿bien?... te conozco demasiado Alice ese bien suena a... maso tirando pa mal- dije mirándola detenidamente

- bueno, hemos tenido algunos problemas últimamente- dijo nerviosa colocando otro pedazo de carne

- ¿qué te hizo?- dije algo molesto

- nada… es solo que me siento algo incomoda algunas veces- me dijo avergonzada

- ¿por qué?- pregunté confundido

- tengo hambre- grito Rose secándose con la toalla, venia corriendo hacia nosotros

- ya casi está - dijo a Rose aliviada por la interrupción- mejor ponle atención a la carne se te va a quemar- me dijo colocando otro pedazo de carne

Comimos todos mientras conversábamos, ya todos nos habíamos cambiados y disfrutábamos de una delicia de parrillada preparada por mi.

- estuvo muy rico- dijo Bella

- sí… no estuvo mal- dijo Emmett que ya iba por el tercer plato

- ahora juguemos béisbol- dijo Alice con emoción poniéndose en pie

- deja que repose la comida- dijo Emmett echándose en el pasto poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Todos nos sonreímos y nos acostamos en el pasto. Ya había pasado media hora nos pusimos a conversar de cualquier tontería, yo hablaba con Bella y Alice de lo genial que era pasar tiempo con ellos cuando Emmett se puso en pie

- bueno… ya es hora de un juego de béisbol- dijo ya con su bate en la mano

- bien- dijo Edward levantándose y todos nos pusimos en pie…caminamos hacia el centro del claro

- Jasper y Alice eligen- dijo Emmett

- ok… yo elijo a Emmett- dijo Alice señalando a Emm… buena elección Emmett es genial en todos los deportes, pero por regla puedo yo elegir a dos así que aprovechare

- yo a Rosalie y Edward- dije sonriendo a mi hermana… Rosalie es muy buena en todos los deportes

- ok… creo que Bella estará conmigo- dijo con desanimo Alice

- gracias por tu emoción amiga- dijo Bella con sarcasmo, todos reímos ya que Bella era la peor jugadora del mundo, eso sin contar que se tropezaba con sus pies cuando corría. Jugamos gran parte de la tarde hasta las 5 más o menos, ganamos obviamente, Emmett estaba furioso, pero es que no bastaba con Alice y Emmett, Bella era pésima y yo tenia un grupo genial.

- yo exijo un revancha- dijo Emmett

- olvídalo Emmett te ganaríamos nuevamente- dijo Rose burlonamente

- ya… no comiencen a pelear- dijo Bella tomando a su hermano del brazo que ya había comenzado a acercarse a mi hermana para refutarle

- ahora juguemos fútbol- dijo Rose, mirando directamente a Emmett, el se paro en seco y volteo a ver a mi hermana con confusión… ¿que se traían estos?

- ¿perdona?... ¿quieres jugar fútbol?- pregunto emmett comenzado a reír

- tu dijiste que querías jugar- dijo Rose acercándose a Emmett

- si pero los chicos y yo… ya te dije que las nenas no juegan fútbol- dijo Emmett burlonamente cuando mi hermana se paro frente a el… ella respiro profundo y acercándose mas a el, levanto la vista y clavo su mirada en la de mi amigo

- apostemos algo- dijo Rose con seguridad… Emmett sonrió y nos dio una vista panorámica para luego mirar a mi hermana con burla

- ¿quieres apostar?- preguntó sonriendo

- sí… si yo sola te puedo tirar un gol, arrebatándote el balón tu harás lo que yo quiera por dos semanas- dijo Rosalie desafiante, Emmett sonrió con burla y respiro profundo

- que sean tres- dijo

- bien… entonces es una apuesta- dijo rose separándose de Emmett y comenzando a caminar hacia lo que sería la cancha

- Rose- la llamo Edward y ella volteo a verlo- Emmett es uno de los mejores 10 que hay en el campeonato nacional de soccer estudiantil- le advirtió

- lo se… me lo tiene que probar- dijo mi hermana y siguió su camino

- has algo- me dijo Edward

- ella sabe lo que hace- le dije… y yo también, no por nada le he enseñado fútbol desde hace tanto tiempo

Emmett y Rose se colocaron en medio del claro habíamos pintado lo arcos Emmett tenia el balón y tenia que llegar al arco de Rose y Rose tenia que quitarle el balón y hacer lo mismo, Emmett comenzó y caminó con el balón pegado en los pies, rose corrió y lo alcanzó colocándose frente a él, Rose marcaba muy bien, lo sabia porque yo le enseñe y si a mí me neutralizaba siendo yo un buen defensa unos de los pocos que neutralizaba a Emmett porque conocía muy bien sus movimientos, ella podría hacerlo ya que yo la había adiestrado, y dicho y echo, después de un movimiento Rose le quitó el balón y corrió con el balón hasta varios metros del área y desde fuera de la misma marco un gran gol. Emmett tenía el rostro desencajado y las muchachas corrieron emocionadas a abrazarla, camine hasta mi amigo

- lo siento… debí de haberte dicho que era buena- le dije avergonzado

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?- preguntó en shock Emmett

- Bueno quizás le enseñe como quitarte el balón, pero jamás pensé que algún día lo haría contigo- le dije

- bien Emmett ¿que decías de que una mujer no pida jugar fútbol?… pues creo que te gane una apuesta… harás lo que quiera por tres semanas- dijo con burla Rose y camino hacia el roble chocando con Emmett cuando paso por su lado, Emmett estaba molesto, humillado, y estoy seguro quería matarla

Después de jugar por diversión solo muchachos ya que las chicas no querían tómanos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a casa, llegamos ya entrada la noche, saludamos a Carlisle y Esme que miraban tele en el sofá

- ¿qué tal su día?- preguntó Carlisle

- buenas noches- dijo emmett que aun seguía terriblemente molesto a pesar de que nos había ganado a Edward y a mi en el partidito que habíamos jugado

- no le gusta perder- dijo Edward cuando Emmett se perdió en lo alto de las escaleras

- estoy cansada me voy a descansar- dijo bella caminando hacia las escaleras

- yo también- dijo Bella y juntas subieron

- iré por un jugo- dijo Edward con dirección ala cocina

- me iré a dar un baño- dijo Rosalie subiendo las escaleras

Respire profundo y me despedí de Esme y Carlisle para luego subir yo también, estaba cansado y tenia muchas ganas de descansar… hoy había sido un gran día, había disfrutado pasar el día con mis grandes amigos, con mis hermanos del corazón.

BELLA POV:

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunte al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie

- entra- dijo Rose que leía un libro encima de su cama, llevaba su pijama ya puesta al igual que yo, camine y me senté a su lado- ¿pasa algo?- me pregunto confundida

- hoy… hoy vi algo… y creo que debo preguntarte… ¿qué pasa entre tu y mi hermano?- le dije algo avergonzada, ella sonrió confundida

- ¿Qué pasa entre tu hermano y yo?- preguntó confundida

- hoy… en la cascada los vi abrazados muy pegaditos… a punto de besarse- le dije inquisitivamente

- Bella estas viendo cosas- me dijo levantándose de la cama algo nerviosa

- se lo que vi- le dije molesta porque no me quería contar

- Bella, entre Emmett y yo no hay nada, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, me cae mal y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, hoy solo nos divertíamos y lo que viste según tú no era lo que piensas… en ningún momento estábamos abrazados, él me sujetaba de la cintura que es distinto y no nos íbamos a besar solo nos mirábamos…. Y todo ello porque el quería alzarme para volver a tirarme… pero le dije que ni se le ocurriera- me dijo muy segura… bueno creo que era una explicación muy convincente

- ¿era eso?- le dije algo avergonzada por pensar cosas

- sí… ¿de dónde sacaste tremendo dispararte?- me dijo

- olvídalo… tienes razón miro cosas donde no las hay.- le dije y me levante de la cama dirigiéndome a la puerta

- Bella- me dijo y voltee a verla- ¿que hubiera pasado si tu hipótesis era verdad?

- ¿si se gustan?- pregunte al no comprender por que camino iba su pregunta

- sí… ¿te molesta?- me pregunto… ¿a que iba eso?

- no… mira es solo que… bueno… Emmett…lo conozco muy bien y es todo el prototipo de inmadurez que te puedes imaginar, solo busca en una mujer alguien con quien pasar el rato… mujeres para acostarse… se las lleva a la cama y esos es todo… nunca a tomado a alguna muchacha en serio… no quisiera que te lastimara- le dije

- lo se… tranquila ¿ok?, no caeré en sus redes solo somos amigos lo veo como un hermano- me dijo sentándose en su cama

- eso me tranquiliza- le dije- buenas noches- y Salí de la recamar, camine hasta mi cuarto cuando justo vi a Edward saliendo del suyo

- ¿no puedes dormir?- pregunte cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi recamara

- la verdad te iba a buscar- me dijo acercándose a mi

- ¿por?- le pregunte intrigada

- tengo algo que proponerte- me dijo con algo de inseguridad en sus palabras

- vamos… entra- le dije abriendo mi puerta, los dos entramos me senté en al cama y el se quedó parado en la puerta cuado la cerro

- recuerdas que dijiste que me ayudarías con lo de Tania- me dijo

- sí… ¿que pasa con eso?- le pregunte

- se me ocurrió una idea estupenda- me dijo acercándose hacia mi

- ¿Cuál?- le pregunte cuando se sentó a lado mío

- celos- dijo el… ¿A dónde iba todo esto?

- ¿celos?- le pregunte sin comprender que me quería decir

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto con nerviosismo, eso me impactó porque jamás me imagine que me preguntaría algo como eso, abrí los ojos completamente

- ¿que?- pregunte en shock

- tranquila… es solo de mentira, tengo un plan… si aparezco con novia ella hervirá de celos entonces tratara de reconquistarme y ya no seré yo el que este detrás de ella- me dijo sonriente como si su plan fuera genial

- eso es patético- le dije

- vamos, necesito tu ayuda… será por unas semanas- me dijo suplicante

- pero todo forks sabe que somos amigos- le dije negándome

- sí… pero, ¿Cómo si los mejores amigos no se podrían allegar a enamorar?- me dijo con naturalidad… quizás tenia razón pero yo no podía verlo como hombre

- sí pero…- trate de hablar

- vamos bella… ser novios por dos semanas… te ofrezco lo que quieras… pídemelo que quieras y te lo doy pero hazme el paro- me suplico

- a emmett no le va a gustar la idea- le dije poniéndome de pie

- yo hablo con el… por favor- me dijo poniéndose de pie el también

- ¿nos tendremos que besar?- le pregunte poniendo cara de asco

- bueno… quizás, pero serán besos cortos y de película como una perfecta actuación- me trato de convencer sin mucho éxito... la sola idea de besarlo no me gustaba

- no lo se… no quiero besarte- le dije

- ¿sabes? eso me insulta- me dijo molesto, sonreí inocentemente

- es que es como si besara a Emmett- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa

- no soy emmett… vamos haré lo que me pidas- me suplico

- ok… esta bien… pero harás lo que yo quiera- le dije

- gracias- dijo con emoción y me abrazo levantándome del suelo, me bajo y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos minutos algo incómodos, no se porque pero sentí algo raro en mi estomago quizás era que tendría que besarlo y eso me ponía nerviosa… si seguro era eso

EDWARD POV:

Hoy era un buen día, el verano estaba llegando a su fin y hoy comenzábamos clases en el instituto, me levante con desanimo, y me metí en la ducha, Salí me cambie, me puse mi camiseta negra y mis jeans plomos con mis zapatillas negras, y por ultimo el toque genial de mi lock… la casaca del equipo de fútbol, de color azul marino y blanca con sus rayas rojas en un diseño súper cool y claro las letras en grande en rojo y ribetes bancos que decía "Toros", atrás de la casaca tenia mi numero un 14 y mi apellido Cullen, me la coloque y baje a desayunar, ya abajo note a Emmett que desayunaba solo

- ¿qué onda?- salude, el levanto la vista y me sonrió, el también llevaba su casaca pero el en la espalda llevaba el 10 y decía Swan, se había colocado su polera negra y llevaba sus jeans azules con sus zapatillas azules y claro su gorra puesta al revés azul con líneas blancas y rojas y EN LETRAS GRANDES DECÍA: TOROS

- Emmett tengo algo que decirte- le dije algo avergonzado sirviéndome una taza de café

- ¿que pasa?- me pregunto con la boca llena levantando la vista para mirarme

- se me ocurrió un plan para que Tania caiga redondita y ya se deje de rechazarme, como tu dices solo se hace la interesante porque está muerta conmigo- le dije tomando un sorbo de mi café

- genial… ¿cual es el plan?… ¿te puedo ayudar?- me dijo con una sonrisa de confianza

- sí... creo que sí, bueno Bella ya acepto ayudarme- le dije con inseguridad. Tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera decir o peor aun… hacer

- ¿de que se trata?- preguntó llevándose una cucharada llena de huevos revueltos

- Bella se hará pasar por mi enamorada para sacarle celos a Tania- dije la oración de una forma tan veloz que creo que no me llego a entender porque cerré mis ojos

Colocando mis manos sobre mi cabeza para amortiguar el golpe que era seguro me iba a dar… pero nada- ¿porque me haces sufrir?- le dije suplicante en espera a su golpe aun en mi posición sin abrir los ojos

- si ella acepto para mi esta bien- me dijo, abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo mire tranquilo comiendo como si nada

- ¿te duele algo?- pregunté

- mira… en el fondo me ayudas, se que tu no quieres nada con mi hermanita solo es una actuación, de paso ahuyentas a todos los vivos que quieran con ella… te ayudo me ayudas- dijo sonriente

- sí tienes razón… pero sabes que tendré que besarla- le dije con inseguridad en espera de que ahora si me golpeara

- actuación… tratare de cerrar los ojos cundo pase… tranquilo hermano… se que la miras como tu hermanita pequeña- me dijo tomando un vaso de jugo

- genial- le dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con su atragantamiento de comida

- buenos días- saludo Alice feliz como siempre mi hermanita, caminado con su paso de bailarina de ballet tan encantadora se sentó y comenzó a servirse un pan con manjar, se veía muy bonita, llevaba un mini vestido de color chocolate con florcitas estampadas de color celeste, el vestidito le llegaba hasta mas alto del muslo, tenia un gran escote que dejaba ver un top del mismo color de las florcitas, a parte llevaba un pescador verde hasta por debajo de la rodilla y unos lindos zapatos celestes de taco alto, su cabello estaba como siempre corto y las puntitas mirando para cada dirección. En ese momento bajo Jasper, estaba vestido con sus bermudas cafés y su polera crema, llevaba sus zapatillas cremas y tenia algo despeinado el cabello

- buenos días chicos- dijo y se sentó para servirse el desayuno- ¿esme?- pregunto

- va al gimm todas las mañanas con Carlisle- dijo emmett terminando el ultimo sorbo de su jugo, en ese momento bajo Bella que se veía muy bella, era preciosa, era sencilla pero bella, vestida como siempre tan cómoda, llevaba sus balerinas de jeans, jeans a la cadera azul oscuro un top de encaje celeste y un cardigan crema entallado, su cabello recogido con ganchos viéndose muy dulce

- disculpen la demora, mi madre suele despertarme para ir al instituto- dijo avergonzada sentándose

- ¿rose?- pregunto Alice

- acaba de llegar- dije ya que la había visto entrar hace una hora

- ¿de donde?- preguntó Emmett que estaba recostado en su silla con las manos en la nuca

- de correr, la vi cuando levante a tomar agua- dije llevándome un pan a la boca

- ¿a que hora fue eso?- pregunto Bella

- 6- conteste

- ¿a qué hora salio a correr? - pregunto Emmett

- sale a las 4 y media- dijo Jasper

- ya veo porque tiene ese cuerpo- dijo bella sonriendo

- yo no la puedo esperar así que me voy- dijo Emmett levantándose de su asiento- ¿Quién quiere que lo lleve?- preguntó

- yo- dijo jasper levantándose.- tengo algo que hacer en secretaria antes que empiecen clases

- yo llevo a las muchachas en cuanto Rose este lista- dije

- bien – dijeron ambos y salieron juntos

EMMETT POV:

Jasper y yo nos fuimos en mi jepp, me estacioné y bajamos, divisé a mi grupo, Laurent, James, Jacob y Micke y camine hasta ellos con jasper detrás de mí, me salude con ello efusivamente y recibieron a Jasper con la misma efusividad o quizás con mas.

Una vez todos tranquilizados y después de que bombardearon a Jasper con todas las preguntas habidas y por haber toco el timbre de entrada y note que ningunos de los demás chicos habían llegado

- ¿a quien esperas?- preguntó James

- a mi hermana… ¿si les dije que venía a estudiar aquí?- pregunte con naturalidad mientras entrábamos dentro del instituto

- claro… me muero por volverla a ver- dijo Jacob… ese comentario me molesto pero tenia mi carta bajo la manga y la iba a usar

- bueno que no te entusiasme mucho, porque tiene novio- le dije mientras caminábamos por los pasadizos con dirección a los lockers

- pero esta en Fheonix- dijo con una sonrisa

- no… esta aquí… es Edward- le dije colocándome frente a él para disfrutar de cerca la cara de idiota que puso, ya era conocido que Jacob siempre le gustó mi hermana y eso siempre me fastidio,esa era una de las razones por las que no me caía muy bien

- ¿edward?- pregunto Laurent sorprendido- … pero… ¿que el viernes no quería tirarse a Tania?

- la verdad es que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi hermana y ahora que la volvió a ver pues se le declaro justo ayer y ahora están juntos y felices- le dije prosiguiendo mi camino

- no lo creo hasta que lo vea- dijo Micke cuado llegamos al pasadizo de lockers, abrí el mío y coloque algunos libros

- ya lo veras- le dije y cerré de un portazo mi locker- bueno con su adorado permiso pero me tengo que ir a clases- dije y jale a Jasper conmigo

- ¿por qué la mentira?- preguntó confundido mi amigo mientras lo jalaba conmigo de un brazo

- fue idea a de Edward y la voy a aprovechar- dije

- mmm… ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Jasper, lo mire y note que mi mano estaba atrapada en su brazo y lo jalaba hacia mi clase de geografía, le sonreí y lo solté

- ¿que clase tienes?- le pregunte

- literatura con Briñas- dijo- y creo que mi clase es para el otro lado

- sí… disculpa… nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- le dije y seguí mi camino

- llegue a mi clase y salude a algunos muchachos del equipo de fútbol, hablamos amenamente en la entrada, bromeaba con los muchachos hacíamos el ademán de que peleábamos los dos en posición de pelea cuando choque con alguien, voltee rápidamente

- disculpa- le dije con mi mirada en el piso, allí lo primero que vi fueron unas hermosas zandallas rojas de un taco muy alto, levante pausadamente mi vista recorriendo mi mirada por las perfectas pantorrillas de la mujer, pase mi vista por toda su perfecta pierna hasta toparme con una minifalda muy corta y sexy color negra a la cadera, seguí subiendo mi vista hasta toparme con un mini vestido aglobado rojo de tiras que dejaba ver su escote las dos razones por las que mis dos ultimas noches tuve que utilizar a manuela. Termine de levantar mi vista y mirando los perfectos labios y los profundos ojos azules de Rose… ¿porque tenia que ser tan perfecta la maldita?

- ¿en que momento te mueves para que pase?- dijo con su sonrisa malévola, de seguro ya había notado que mis niveles de baba empezaban desbordar

- dime por favor que no tomas clases de geografía conmigo- le dije sonando enojado por ello

- bueno lamento decepcionarte… pero sí- me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, como le encantaba hacerme rabiar, paso por mi costado chocando conmigo, cuando voltee me tope con la patética visión… todos los chicos le silbaban y todos se habían parado de sus asientos para darle el suyo, ella me miro, me sonrió y se sentó con Pablo Doumens, se puso a conversar mientras varios muchachos le rodeaban para hablar con ella

- buenos días señor Swan- saludo el profeso tras de mi, volteé lo mire y le sonreí

- profesor... que gusto verlo- le dije

- qué irónico… pensé qué no volvería a llevar el curso conmigo después de que por casi se lo lleva a verano el año pasado- dijo el profe colocando su maletín en el pupitre

- para que vea que no le guardo rencor- dije y me dirigí a mi mesa que estaba en la tercera fila tras de Rose para variar

- buenos días alumnos, para los que no me conocen soy el profesor Stuart y llevaran el curso conmigo de geografía… para comenzar…- comenzó a hablar

- escuche mal o por casi te llevas de cargo geografía- rió rose con sarcasmo

- no es tu asunto barby- le dije

- la verdad lo es… todo lo que te haga ver como lo que eres, un perfecto idiota es de mi incumbencia posemumu- me dijo sin voltear, pero podía ver claramente su sarcástica sonrisa en mi mente

- deja de llamarme así… intento mal logrado de rubia- le dije

- como sea posemumu- me dijo

- siempre tienes que ser tan irritante- le dije elevando la voz

- seño swan ¿tiene lago que aportar a la clase?- preguntó el profesor con molestia

- no profe- conteste de inmediato

- yo creo que sí profesor… el me decía que esa clase ya la sabe- dijo Rose… hay la iba a matar

- perfecto entonces me encantara hacerle unas cuantas preguntas… le valdrán unos puntos extras, por lo visto el año pasado en verdad los necesitará- dijo el profesor, juro que Rose me las iba a pagar

- sí profesor… hágalas- dijo Rose riendo

- tú cállate- le dije a Rose con molestia

Después de una ola de preguntas de las cuales obviamente no sabía la respuesta puesto que no era muy bueno en este curso la clase terminó, Rose caminaba por el pasillo y la intercepte, la tome de un brazo y la pare en seco

- ¿disfrutaste hacerme quedar en ridículo?- le pregunte

- pero si yo no hice nada, tú solitos te vastas para esa tarea- me contesto con una sonrisa malévola

- vas apagármelas desteñida, me las vas a pagar- la amenace

- ¿me amenazas?- dijo sonriente

- en verdad no te soporto… no eres más que una niñita tonta y mimada- le dije

- como quieras emmett… tu no eres más que un posemumu… poco seso y mucho músculo- me dijo tratando de irse pero volví a tomarla del brazo

- tu eres la estatua de libertad… de yeso y para variar de cabeza hueca- le dije acercándola a mi para poderle hablar mas cerca

- mira idiota- me dijo levantando su mano para pegarme pero la intercepté

- jamás podrás levantarme la mano nena- le dije acercándola a mi, la tenia tan cerca que creo que titubeé porque ella soltó su mano con facilidad

- nunca… escúchame bien… vuelvas decir que soy una hueca y menos una nena te voy a hacer tragar tus estúpidas palabras- me dijo amenazante… creo que le molestaba que de verdad le digieran hueca

- claro barby- le dije con una sonrisa

- ¡imbécil!- me grito histérica, algo que me divertido sacarla de sus casillas

- espero que no estén discutiendo- dijo el profesor

- no… solo hablábamos- dije abrazando a rose por los hombros con unas sonrisa, Rose sonrió con naturalidad

- bien… vayan a sus clases- nos dijo y los dos nos separamos y nos fuimos en diferentes direcciones

ROSALIE POV

Solo emmett era capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, como lo detestaba, digo cuando era pequeña me caía bien, claro que siempre nos peleábamos pero era divertido hacerlo, ahora era distinto se había convertido en una guerra, no nos soportábamos, aunque ayer nos divertimos como simples amigos por algunos momentos, había ahora una rivalidad, ¿Por qué? No lo se, simplemente me salía natural pelearme con el, para variar llegue tarde a mi clase de matemáticas

- primera clase y llega tarde señorita- me dijo el profesor

- disculpe- dije de forma inocente, el profesor parpadeó por la sonrisa tímida que el di, estaba nervioso, me mordí el labio inferior con sensualidad, el profesor de inmediato trato de sonreírme

- bu... bueno… pa… pase, siéntese a lado del señor Brandom- dijo… ¿brandom? James oh por dios el muchacho de mis sueños y pesadillas cuando era una adolescente, claro que lo recordaba el idiota que junto con Emmett se burlaban de mi cuando era una niña. La venganza es más que dulce… camine hacia él mientras lo miraba y sonreía seductoramente y me senté a su lado… les puedo comentar que esta para comérselo enterito

- hola- le dije con una sonrisa, el estaba en shock, cosa me complació

- ho… hola… - dijo nervioso

- señorita… Hale usted sera la compañera de practicas de mi curso con el señor Brandom

- ¿Hale?- pregunto con sorpresa

- sí… Rosalie Hale- le dije sonriéndole

- ¿eres la hermana de jasper?- preguntó con sorpresa

- sí… y ¿tú eres?- le pregunté sonando como si no lo recordara

- James… ¿me recuerdas?... el amigo de Jass, Emmett y Edward- me dijo

- ¿James?... no… no logro recordarte- le dije mintiendo obviamente

- vamos… Salí una semana contigo cuando éramos niños- dijo… sí claro cuando el estúpido aposto que saldría con la niña fea y ¿cree que jamás me entere?

- James Brandom… claro el hermano de Victoria- fingí recordar

- en efecto… estas muy cambiada- me dijo mirándome embobado

- sí… creo que cambie un poco- le dije

- ¿un poco?... estas impresionante- me dijo

- señor Brandom… ¿puede pedirle el numero de teléfono a la señorita Hale a la hora que termine mi clase?- dijo molesto el profesor, le sonreí y aparenté de qué escuchaba la clase, claro que de reojo miraba como James no dejaba de mirarme con una cara de idiota

Cuando termino la hora me disponía a salir pero James me detuvo del brazo

- puedo preguntarte si puedo salir contigo a tomar algo hoy- me dijo con una sonrisa de picardía, según el trataba de seducirme

- no lo creo James… para serte sincera creo que no has echo los meritos para que una mujer como yo salga contigo- le dije con una sonrisa seductora y salí de la clase

EDWARD POV:

Caminaba por el pasadizo hacia la cafetería pero primero decidí ir a buscar a mi supuesta novia eso daría más realismo ha nuestra mentira, la vi caminar hacia la cafetería proveniente de clase de francés, la detuve de un brazo y ella volteo lentamente

- hola amor- le dije cundo divise a Tania al final del corredor, Bella me miro extrañada y luego la tome suavemente acercándola a mí y la bese… suave, con ternura… ¡oh por dios! estaba besando a mi mejor amiga

Trate de ser tierno, y el beso se sentía bien, digo se supone que tenía que parecer real… pero ha decir verdad este beso se sentía demasiado real


	4. CÁP 4: DE PORRISTAS Y FUTBOLISTAS

**CÁP. 4: DE PORRISTAS Y FUTBOLISTAS**

"La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles. Unida a ella, en cambio, es la madre del arte y fuente de sus deseos"

EDWARD POV:

¡Estaba besando a mi mejor amiga!... y no puedo negar que me gustaba

Cuando razone lo que estaba sintiendo me separe de ella y pude ver en el rostro de Bella la incomprensión, mire hacia el final del pasadillo y note que Tania ya no estaba, volví a mirar a Bella que abría y cerraba la boca tratando de hablar pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella en shock. Aun roja y avergonzada

- Tania nos miraba… por eso te bese- le dije antes de que me golpeara, pues conociéndola cuando recobrara la conciencia seria blanco de su desfogue

- oh… entiendo- me dijo, calmándose, nos quedamos callados tratando de mirar a diferentes lugares, era extraño, era como si estuviéramos nerviosos de vernos… y yo ¿nervioso de estar frente a Bella? Que va… eso es imposible

- te vine a recoger para llevarte a la cafetería, debemos parecer enamorados- le dije al fin tomando su mano, ella sonrió dulcemente y así la conduje por el pasadizo. No hablamos en el trayecto pero pude notar que estaba tensa, todos cuchichiaban cuando pasábamos por los pasadizos y cuando entramos a la cafetería todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros

- odio ser el centro atención- me susurró bella roja de verguenza

- tranquila… yo estoy contigo- le dije presionando su mano, ella presiono también y caminamos hacia nuestra mesa donde Jasper, Emmett Laurent y Mike nos esperaban

- ¿Qué tal su día muchachos?- pregunto Emmett con la boca llena de pastel

- deja de hablar con al boca llena- dijo Bella sentándose, yo hice lo mismo

- ¿yo me perdí algo?- preguntó Jasper confundido al vernos tomados de la mano

- luego te explicamos- le dije

- Jasper Hale se puede saber porque rayos no me dijiste que tu hermana esta que arde- grito James cuando llego a nuestra mesa

- deja de expresarte tan vulgarmente de mi hermana Brandon- dijo Jasper molesto

- pero… podías haber mencionado que me podía matar de una impresión verla tan… tu sabes tan…- trato de hablar james, mire a Jasper y se veía molesto por los comentarios que hacían de su hermana… el era de los tres el mas sobre protector y odiaba que se fijaran en Rose de la manera sexual que mostraba James

- cuidado con lo que vas a decir- dijo Emmett algo molesto… al parecer no le gustaba que James mirara a Rosalie tan atractiva, lo raro era que él y james Vivian para molestarla en conjunto ¿que paso?… ¿ahora emmett quiere la exclusividad?

- escucha bien Brandon… no quiero que se acerquen a Rose… solo mírala como una compañera… no quiero que intenten nada con ella- dijo jasper de forma áspera

- ¿mirarla con ojos de compañera?... solo si haces que ella deje de verse tan arrebatadora- le dijo sentándose en una siento

- ya cállate James… es en serio… no te acerques a ella- dijo emmett de forma amenazante

- ¿a que va tu advertencia?… el hermano celoso es Jasper- dijo Laurent a Emmett

- Rose es mi amiga… la veo como una hermana… además no se que tanto alboroto hacen… no es mas que una niña mimada, demasiado irritante- dijo Emmett con algo de titubeo en sus palabras

- ¡oh por dios!- exclamo Mike mirando a la entrada de la cafetería, volteamos a ver y allí vimos que entraba Alice con Rose que se veían… guau

- hablando de la reina de roma y afrodita que se asoma- dijo James mirando a Rose con deseo, ella se acerco sonriendo, toda la cafetería se quedó callada, salvo alguno cuchicheos no había nadie en el salón que no admirara la belleza de Rose, era perfecta y no podía negarlo

- hola- saludo cuando estuvo en nuestra mesa

- ¿qué tal tu día?- saludo Bella, Jame se levanto de su asiento y se lo dio a Rose, ella le sonrió y lo tomo

- ¿Qué tal su día muchachos?- preguntó

- bien- contestamos todos

- adivinen que me dio la entrenadora Milige- dijo Alice sonriente

- ¿qué?- preguntó Jasper, alice saco un folleto y lo puso en al mesa, no leía bien pero el titulo decía en mayúsculas "PRUEBAS DEL EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL Y PORRISTAS"

- ya que empezamos el año escolar algo retrasados las pruebas en los equipos tanto de fútbol y porristas es el próximo lunes- dijo emocionada

- genial… me muero por pisar el gras de mi estadio- dijo Emmett con emoción

- aun no entiendo porqué hacen esas estúpidas pruebas si siempre queda la misma gente- dijo Laurent mascando una manzana

- bueno este año se agregará jasper- dije

- bueno… pero y nosotros ¿porqué tenemos que hacer esas tontas pruebas?- pregunto Laurent

- para ver si estamos en condiciones para jugar- dije… como si no fuera obvio

- ¿Rose harás la prueba?- preguntó Alice

- oh… sí quizás entras al equipo de fútbol- dijo burlonamente emmett

- no tarado… me refería a las porristas- dijo alice

- ¿que pasa Emmett?... ¿tienes miedo que te quite tu puesto si entro al equipo de fútbol?- preguntó Rose con sarcasmo

- surte… solo tuviste suerte- dijo Emmett molesto, aun no superaba lo del fin de semana y conociendo a mi amigo jamás lo superara

- si claro… de todos modos eres mío durante tres semanas- dijo rose sonriendo malévola

- que… ¿que pasa?- pregunto James con algo de celos

- cosas entre ellos- dijo bella tratando de ignorar la casi inminente pelea

- ¿entrarás o no al equipo de porristas?- preguntó Alice

- bueno… si bella entra lo haré- dijo Rose, todos comenzamos a reír por tal ocurrencia

- ¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó bella con molestia

- bueno… ya conocemos tu poca coordinación- dije sin parar de reír

- si hermanita… te tropiezas con tus propios pies y te desequilibra el aire- dijo emmett retorciéndose de la risa

- oigan… yo puedo hacer que bella sea una gran porrista- dijo rose muy seria era la única que no había reído

- eso quiero verlo- dije tratando de parar de reír, aunque juro que no podía

- salvo que la hagas renacer… de otras no veo como- dijo emmett hipando de la risa y limpiándose los ojos pues ya estaba lagrimando de tanto reír

- te sorprendería ver todo lo que puedo hacer cuando me lo propongo- dijo Rose a emmett muy seria, Emmett la miro y por arte de magia dejo de reír y se puso serio

- seria genial que fueras líder de porristas- dijo alice cambiando gracias a dios el tema

- vamos dudo que rose sea mejor que Victoria- dijo Emmett

- rose es campeona nacional de porristas como líder en su antigua escuela- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

- ¿campeona?- preguntó James- ¡eres perfecta!

- deja de adularla james… se la va a terminar creyendo y después quien la tiene que aguantar soy yo- dijo emmett, todos reímos por el comentario excepto Rose que lo miro con odio, en ese momento entro a la cafetería las huecas como las llamábamos a el grupo de Victoria, sí… eran porristas, pero con poca masa cerebral, Victoria, Irinia y Jessica, se acercaron asta nosotros

- hola hicos- saludaron, Victoria se coloco a lado de emmett y tomándolo de el mentón lo beso con pasión, mire a Rose por curiosidad y no se pero pareció algo molesta por la escena

- deja de exhibirte victoria- dijo james molesto

- tranquilo hermanito- dijo Victoria- alice querida nos encantaría practicar la rutina contigo para las pruebas- le dijo a mi hermana

- no te preocupes practiquen ustedes, yo haré una rutina con bella y Rosalie- dijo Alice

- bella… que gusto verte- saludo victoria con una sonrisa fingida-… ¿Rosalie?.... ¿Rosalie Hale?- preguntó con sorpresa

- ¿qué te parece hermanita? irreconocible ¿verdad?- preguntó james embobado sin duda por la belleza de Rosalie que debo aceptar es de otra dimensión, pero para mi siempre será Rosalie la hermana de jass

- estás muy cambiada- dijo Victoria con una clara envidia

- los años me han tratado bien- dijo rosalie con aquella mirada orgullosa que incomodaba y doblegaba cualquier orgullo

- ¿participaras en las pruebas?- pregunto Victoria

- claro- dijo Rose muy segura

- genial… entonces luego nos vemos… nos vemos bebe- dijo a emmett dándole otro beso y salio del lugar seguida de su sequito

- tengo una duda… ¿son novios?- pregunto James algo molesto a Emm

- no… ella fue quien me beso no me mires así- dijo emmett de forma natural, claro el era hombre de todas y a la ves de nadie

EMMETT POV:

Toda la larga hora de almuerzo la pasamos contándonos cosas y riendo, pero como no todo es color rosa pase todo el maldito rato pelando con Rose… para variar… es tan irritante, Cuando toco el timbre para regresar a clases agradecí al cielo dejar la mesa para ya no verle la cara a la barby y dejar de ver como le coquetea a todo el mundo, no es que me importe que lo haga es solo que… ash… olvídalo emmett… vives demasiado pendiente de la desteñida. Caminaba por el pasadizo en dirección a clases de lengua con Jasper y Laurent cuando en el camino me intercepto Victoria.

- hola bebe- me dijo sensualmente dándome un beso apasionado que obviamente acepte y recibí de buena gana

- ¿no tienes clases?- pregunte cuando nos separamos

- crees que puedo prestar atención a clases sabiendo que hoy te ves tan sexy- me dijo con sensualidad

- Emmett se nos hace tarde- dijo Jasper a mi costado

- vamos… hoy no tengo nada debajo de la falda- me susurró al oído, sonreí porque obviamente la proposición no era para nada despreciable

- vayan yendo… tengo cosas que hacer- les dije a los muchachos sin mirarlos, tome por la cintura a Vicky y la atraje hacia mi para besarla

- vamos… jazz… Emmett tiene cosas importantes que hacer- dijo Laurent y juntos se fueron. Yo por mi parte deje de besar a Vicky, la levante del suelo ella coloco sus piernas en mis caderas y con un beso apasionado la metí dentro del baño de mujeres. La baje y comencé a besar con desesperación su cuello, ella daba algunos suspiros, sabia que le encantaba ello, mi mano derecha estaba en su cadera y la izquierda estaba enredada en su roja cabellera, ella tenia sus manos en mi pecho, comenzó a quitar mi casaca mientras yo hacia lo miso con su blusa, trate de hacerlo con delicadeza ya que si hacia algo de fuerza podríamos perder unos botones y seria raro que fuera a sus clases con la camisa sin botones, aun la besaba pasando de su cuello, su rostro y su embriagante boca donde nos unimos apasionadamente y nuestras lenguas jugaban.

Logre dejarla sin blusa, aprecie por unos segundos su brasier de una tonalidad celeste con encaje, con mi mano derecha comencé a acariciar sus pechos por sobre su brasier, ella tenia su mano derecha por debajo de mi polera, y la otra la había colocado dentro de mi pantalón masajeando mi miembro… se sentia muy bien, yo mientras con mi mano derecha ocupada en sus senos coloque mi mano izquierda debajo de su falda y valla sorpresa que me lleve al dame cuenta que no mentía con lo de que no llevaba nada debajo, acaricie su sexo, ella mientras bajaba mi cierre del pantalón con las dos manos, la levante del suelo y la coloque en los lavados, ella se apoyo en sus dos manos arqueando su espalda por lo excitada que estaba mientras desabroche su brasier y comenzaba a besar y a jugar con sus pezones, claro aun tenia mi mano en su sexo, eso a ella le encantaba porque ahogaba gritos de placer, bueno tenia que llegar a clases así que, notando que ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada para poder continuar saque mi miembro la atraje hacia mi abriéndole las piernas y la penetre, al principio con lentitud, luego con fuerza y rapidez, ella no paraba de decir mi nombre y tratar de ahogar los gritos, después de una sesión bastante larga y placentera ambos llegamos a lo máximo de nuestros orgasmos. No estuvo mal, victoria es una de las pocas mujeres que en verdad me complacen, una ves terminamos ella comenzó a vestirse, me coloqué mi casaca y me moje el cabello y la cara.

- ¿vas por la noche a mi casa?- me pregunto tras de mi con sensualidad

- lo dudo… tengo planes- le dije, digo… a mi me encanta esa mujer pero tenia planes con otra nena que conocí… así que por nada del mundo dejaría que se me pasara la oportunidad

- ok… entonces te veo luego- me dijo y m beso apasionadamente saliendo del baño, respire profundo y Salí también cuando me pare en al salida me di cuenta que Rose estaba apoyada en al pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzado y me sonreía con decepción

- sabes que me das asco- me dijo caminando hacia mi

- creo que no lo has mencionado aun- le dije mirándola con picardía

- no puedes controlar tus hormonas ni en el instituto… tu y ella dan asco- me dijo algo molesta, me dio al espalda e iba a irse pero la detuve por un brazo, me cerque a ella y le susurre

- no será que desearías ser tu la que salio de ese baño- dije con sensualidad, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y luego me miro con una sonrisa frívola… oh por dios era tan hermosa que dolía

- ¿crees que tengo ganas de tener sexo contigo?- me preguntó con sarcasmo

- desde el día en que me viste desnudo te quedaste excitada conmigo… y ahora te molesta que me tire a todo el instituto y a ti no… sabes que te pierdes de algo genial- le dije, ella se puso frente mío y me sonrió, coloco sus manos en mi pecho y con sensualidad me empujo a la pared, tenia su boca a escasos centímetros

- sí… tienes toda la razón, me muero porque me hagas tuya emmett,… deseo que me hagas tuya en este mismo instante- me dijo con tanta sensualidad mientras lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja y acariciaba mi pecho, su pierna derecha estaba entre mis piernas y presionaba en mi miembro haciéndome tensar como jamás me tensaría con una mujer… digo, yo hago que las mujeres se pongan nerviosa no ellas a mi, ella obviamente hacia esto solo para verme rendido y yo sabiendo eso no podía hacer nada estaba con mis defensas destruidas

- rosalie no juegues con fuego te vas terminar quemando- susurre en su oído con la misma sensualidad que ella usaba, se separo de mi y me miro con orgullo

- que te quede claro emmett, tu no me provocas absolutamente nada… yo me acuesto con hombres de verdad no con especimenes como tu, alguien que de verdad me haga sentir mujer… cosas que jamás me harías sentir - me dijo sonriente

- bueno esta claro entonces… preferiría tirarme a la bibliotecaria que a ti- le dije burlonamente

- tu te tiras todo lo que tenga falda… me das asco- me dijo

- si te doy tanto asco porque no mejor dejas de meterte en mi vida- le dije ya molesto por la conversación

- yo no me meto en tu vida idiota, solo estoy harta de como te comportas- me dijo cruzando los brazos

- por eso te digo es mi vida, si me acuesto con tu madre a ti te debe de valer- le dije con burla

- no te soporto… no eres mas que un machito que piensa que puede conseguir todo- me grito con rabia… la parecer ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas

- puedo conseguir la mujer que me de la gana… te podría conseguir a ti pero no me provocas- le dije riendo

- pues mejor para mi, jamás en al vida podría soportar el acostarme contigo- me dijo con frialdad

- pues yo prefiero tirarme de un puente ha hacerte el favorcito- le dije burlonamente

- pues bien… - me dijo y se fue muy molesta

Hay como la detesto, siempre tan creída y alzada, tenia que sacarme la tonta idea de acostarme con ella, no iba a darle el gusto de verme rendido a sus pies cuando la tuviera… se que perdería porque debo confesar que me muero por tenerla… pero no podía pasar… tenía que sacarme eso de la cabeza, y ¡ya!

BELLA POV:

Ha pasado una semana desde que empezamos clases, durante toda ella Emmett Y Rose no pararon de pelarse, en todo momento, yo por mi parte continué con la mentira de que edward y yo éramos novios, Tania no hablaba con Edward al parecer estaba demasiado enojada con el, según Rosalie ese era un gran paso, las pruebas para las porristas y del equipo de fútbol eran este lunes, y yo había entrenado con Rosalie y alice toda la semana sin parar, según ellas no soy descoordinada si no algo torpe ya que en la coreografía estaba bien, hoy es sábado y se supone que practicaríamos las piruetas gimnásticas, se supone que soy buena en ello, ya que practique gimnasia hasta los 13 años, pero creo que estoy algo oxidada.

- ok… empecemos- dijo rose que vestía como siempre con sus ropas de gimnasia

- empecemos con lo básico, estirémonos- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos suavemente, coloco su pierna derecha encima de el espaldar de la silla y comenzó a hacer estiramientos, hice lo mismo y me dolió, pasamos toda la mañana haciendo eso hasta que ya no me dolía, luego ella se abrió de piernas e hice lo mismo… dolía pero no era imposible

- genial… ahora será fácil, empezaremos con un aspa del molino- me dijo y con elegancia hizo el aspa perfecta

- vamos bella hazlo- dijo Alice

- solo concéntrate- dijo Rose, tenia miedo pero me concentré y cuando termine de hacerla las dos me aplaudían

- bien, lo hiciste genial- dijo Alice abrazándome

- ahora aremos algunos, tres volteretas seguidas, un aspa, salto, aspa, giro y salto con voltereta - dijo yo la mire con sorpresa… estaba loca si pensaba que haría algo como eso

- Rose no seas mala… eso ni yo puedo hacer… déjalo en tres volteretas hacia atrás- dijo Alice… aun así ¿tres giros? apenas y me saldría uno sin romperme el cuello

- pero saltando- dijo Rose

- quieres que me mate ¿no?, que sean al ras del piso- les dije

- ok… hazlo- dijo Rose, lo intente sin chistar y gracias dios me salieron perfecto, en verdad no ere descoordinada, era buena. Cuando era ya las 7 de la noche terminamos de ensayar nos íbamos a ir a bañar pero rose se quedo parada con una gran sonrisa

- no es imposible lo que le pedí a Bella- dijo

- ¿tu puedes?- dijo Alice con vos desafiante

- solo mírame- dijo y comenzó ha hacer todo lo que dijo haciéndolo perfecto, era genial. Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas

- nada es imposible- nos dijo acercándose a nostras con su toalla colgada del hombro

- tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo Alice y juntas salimos del salón

JASPER POV:

- ¿Siempre pasan sus sábados sin hacer nada?- pregunté a los muchachos mientras me apoyaba en mi taco y tomaba un sorbo de mi cerveza, Emmett ya estaba apoyado en la mesa de billar para hacer su tiro pero me miro y sonrió por el comentario

- hay un concierto en la ciudad- dijo Edward mientras Emmett hacia un perfecto tiro

- ¿y eso que?- pregunte

- no hay ninguna mujer en la ciudad… todas están allí- dijo Emmett apoyado nuevamente para hacer su siguiente tiro

- no todas… hay tres allí arriba- dijo Jasper señalando el techo

- no… allá arriba esta mi hermana, tu hermana y su hermana- dijo Emmett burlonamente- no las considero dentro del grupo de mujeres

- ¿si no somos mujeres entonces que somos?- pregunto Rose que bajaba por las escaleras con Alice y Bella tras de ella

- bueno… son nuestras hermanas y amigas… lo que quiero decir- trato de hablar Emmett pero ya se había puesto nervioso… era divertido ver como algunas veces rose podía llegar a intimidarlo

- lo que trata de decir… es que no hemos salido porque las mujeres que el esta acostumbrado a buscar para acostarse con ellas… grupo en donde ninguna de ustedes esta, ni estará están ocupadas… lo que no nos provoca salir es mejor tomar unas cervezas entre amigo y jugar tranquilamente aquí en casita- dijo Edward

- entonces nos unimos- dijo Alice con emoción

- pueden mirar- dijo Emmett colocando las bolas para seguir jugando

- yo juego- dijo rose tomado un taco

- ¿la nena huera juega billar?- preguntó con burla emm

- ¿otra apuesta emmett?- dijo rose… créanme que estaba rezando para que Emmett no aceptara, conocía bien a mi hermana y era genial en este juego

- tres semanas de esclavitud- dijo Emmett

- seguro… me encantara verte por mas tiempo ser mi esclavo- dijo Rose, no les conté que en esta semana si que hizo sufrir a emm, cargo su libros, la campanita la tonta campanita que me tenia loco, para llamar a emm, emm tráeme un juego, emm tráeme esto y lo otro, la tortura de llevarla de compras y esperar y esperar a que elija algo, era una locura… pobre de mi amigo si que la estaba pasando muy mal

- tira tu primero- dijo emm… esperen ¿dijo que ella tirara primero?… error

- oye… seria bueno que tu empezaras- aconseje

- las damas primero… o lo que se que tu eres- le dijo con burla, dicho y hecho pocos minutos después rose tiraba el ultimo tiro de la victoria y Emmett no había jugado, todos los tiros fueron perfectos de mi hermana, la cara de Emmett era asesina

- bien… creo que te gane- dijo cuando la bola entro, quedamos en un incomodo silencio

- Jasper me enseñas a jugar- dijo Alice cortando el frió silencio que se había impuesto

- si claro- le dije, vi como Edward llevaba al sillón a emmett muy molesto y Rose reía con bella por la paliza

- mira el billar es algo fácil de jugar solo se requiere un toque delicado y maniobras sutiles, Se usan nueve bolas numeradas; la bola golpeada con el taco debe contactar primero con la bola que tenía el número más bajo; si lo hace y cualquier bola entra en una tronera, el jugador sigue tirando. Quien introduzca las nueve bolas gana la partida.

- ya entendí…. ¿Cómo agarro el palo?- dijo con inocencia alice

- se llaman taco- le dije riendo- así- me coloque tras de ella y le enseñe como se tenia que poner el taco, no se porque pero me sentí raro al estar tan cerca de ella, digo no es que nunca hayamos estado así, pero me sentí raro cuando ella me miro y sonrió tan tierna, vi algo de sonrojo en su mejillas- trata de impulsar toda tu fuerza al taco- y ella lo hizo y así golpeo la bola

- lo hice- grito con emoción y me abrazo con fuerza, cuando se separo de mi aun sin soltarme y mis manos en su cintura nos miramos profundamente, ella sonrió y se soltó

Pasamos una tarde amena, todos reímos y bromeamos mientras mirábamos unas películas Edward y bella estaban en el sofá mediano edward la tenia abrazada y ella descansaba en su hombro, se les miraba muy tiernos, sino fuera porque se muy bien que solo se miran con ojos de hermanos diría que estaban enamorados y se veían muy bien así, Emmett aun seguía medio rencorosos con Rose ella estaba en el sillón con sus brazos enlazados tomando sus piernas muy acurrucada, y Emmett estaba a lado mío de cuando en cuando se daban miradas acecinas y hacían comentarios para molestase, yo estaba sentado a lado de emm y a mi costado Alice estaba acostada en el sofá ocupando la mayor parte de el, tenía un almohadón en mis piernas y su cabeza descansaba en el, mientras miraba la película acariciaba su cabello. En verdad pasamos una noche tranquila. El domingo salimos a jugar con los muchachos fútbol y pasmos todo el día fuera. Teníamos que estar en forma para las pruebas de fútbol así que no tomamos nada, llegamos muy de noche, las muchachas jugaban en la mesa poker con Carlisle y esme, nos unimos a ellos y comenzamos a jugar.

Al día siguiente todos fuimos a la escuela, las pruebas de fútbol estaban muy reñidas, me esmere para conseguir el puesto de arquero, todos hicieron tiros libres, penales, y de esquina conmigo y otros muchachos, al final solo quedamos el actual arquero y yo , logre que ningún balón entrara… bueno entraron solo tres, de lo 3 que me metieron, 2 eran de emmett y uno de Edward, al otro chico le había ido mal, Emmett en todos sus tiros mayormente tiros libres "su especialidad", lo había goleado y Edward en los penales lo había hecho puré.

- bien chicos… tengo noticias… les diré los escogidos- dijo el coach

- defensa titulares son: Jacob, Sam, Aro y Marco suplentes son Alec, Seth- eso era obvio ya que ellos estaban dos años menos que yo- en el medio campo tendremos a, laurent, Micke y Demetri y emmett que seguirá siendo el capitán y suplentes tenemos a Quil y Cayo, en el ataque estará Edward y james como reemplazo será embry y en la portería estará Jasper- suspire de alivio y sonreí a los muchachos que ya estaban sobre mi abrazándome y felicitándome

Una vez todos nos calmáramos fuimos a las duchas estaba con una toalla envuelta en mi cadera nada mas buscando en mi lockers un polo

- ¿alguna sorpresa?- pregunte a Emmett que se terminaba ya de cambiar

- ninguna, bueno solo una demetri- me contesto

- ¿no estaba en el equipo?- pregunte en vos baja mirándolo a lo lejos cambiarse

- bueno, jugaba en el equipo de básquet hace un año, el año pasado no jugo nada porque bueno tuvo una pelea conmigo he hizo que lo expulsaran- me contó

- ¿lo expulsaron?- pregunte

- si… es que bueno… el director me apoyo a mi, ya sabes que bueno soy especial en el equipo… el estaba enojado, logre su perdón… pero el aun así no regreso, fue algo raro verlo ahora y más aun meterse en mi equipo de fútbol- me dijo en voz muy baja

- ¿porqué se pelaron?- pregunte indiscreto

- me acosté con su enamorada- me dijo de forma natural

- ¿te acostaste con su enamorada?- pregunte en voz alta sorprendido

- ¡cállate!- me dijo golpeándome con una toalla

- perdón… ¿Quién era su enamorada?- pregunte

- Irinia- contesto

- Te pasas- le dije golpeando su brazo divertido

ALICE POV:

Las pruebas fueron largas y tediosas pero ya habían concluido, estuve perfecta y bella lo hizo muy bien, ni que decir de rosalie ella estuvo perfecta y bueno el currículo que se cargaba me hacia pensar que seria sin duda la líder de porristas.

- genial chicas muy buen trabajo… ya tengo la relación de integrantes… primero tengo que decir que los varones serán los mimos- si el grupo de porristas contaba con 5 muchachos, los que nos cargaban y lanzaban, eran fuertes y grandes aunque se burlaban de ellos continuamente

- Victoria, irinia, Tania, Jesica, Emily, Heidi, Jane, Bella, Alice y rosalie y esta ultima será la líder de porritas- dijo la profesora y tanto bella como yo gritamos de felicidad y abrasamos a rose

- ¿qué?- grito victoria histérica-… debe de haber un error entrenadora- empezó a decir victoria

- los siento victoria pero Rosalie tiene mucha mas experiencia en esto y es mucho mejor que tu- dijo de forma frívola mientras tomaba su maletín para irse

- pero profesora- grito de forma histérica

- lo siento Vick en verdad intenté no ser tan buena para no opacarte- dijo rosalie con una sonrisa hipócrita

- no eres mejor que yo- dijo de forma amenazante a Rosalie

- claro… solo estuve mejor hoy- sonrió Rosalie aun hipócritamente

- vámonos- grito Vitoria y todo su sequito de bobas la siguieron

- pobre- dijo bella

- lo lograste dijo rosalie y abrazo a bella

- gracias a ti- dijo ella

Nos fuimos a las duchas a bañarnos y en la hora de salida nos encontramos con los muchachos que nos esperaban en el estacionamiento,

- Soy una porrista- grito Bella emocionada corriendo con dirección a Edward

- ¿mi hermanita es una porrista?- dijo burlonamente Emmett abrazándola cuando soltó a Edward- ¿en que mundo vivimos?, el armagedon esta cerca

- rose es líder de porristas- dije con alegría

- eso es genial- dijo japser abrazando a Rose emocionado

- ¿qué tal ustedes?- pregunto Bella tomada por la cintura por Edward su dizque enamorado

- jasper es arquero- dijo edward

- eso es genial- dijo emocionada Alice y se lanzo sobre jasper abrazándolo muy efusivamente

- Emmett es capitán nuevamente- dijo Edward

- eso era obvio- dijo bella abrazando a su hermano

- gracias… gracias- dijo haciéndose el creído emmett, todos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos a casa. Ya por la noche estábamos todos en la sala, excepto carlisle y esme que tenían una súper cena romántica hoy, Edward tocaba algo en su piano como la mayoría de noches tratando de sonar bajo, bella estaba acurrucada en el sillón leyendo un tonto libro, Jasper terminaba su tarea de trigonometría en la mesa del comedor, Emmett y rosalie estaban sentados en el sillón grande peleando por el control remoto y yo estaba en el otro sillón tratando de no exasperarme por su comportamiento ya que no permanecía ningún canal más de 2 minutos.

- ¿saben?, estoy aburrida, hagamos algo- dije

- mmm, ¿qué?- preguntó jasper dejando aliviado su cuaderno

- no se, juguemos algo- dije

- ya se… juguemos a verdad o castigo- dijo Jasper

- mm… no no creo, prefiero leer mi libro- dijo bella

- Nos seas aguada, vamos- dijo Edward dejando su piano

- ¿rose?- pregunte

- por mi normal- dijo, mire a emmett y el me dio una amplia sonrisa en signo de aceptación

- pero no creen que necesitamos algo para incentivarnos- dijo emmett

- tenemos mañana clases- dijo Edward

- y… no estoy diciendo que nos vayamos a emborrachar- acoto emmett

- esta bien, traeré unas cervezas- dijo jasper y entró a la cocina, minutos más tarde regreso con 2 sixpac de cervezas en lata. Comenzamos a jugar y el giro de la botella dio a Jasper y bella.

- verdad- se adelanto Bella

- ¿con quien del grupo de Fútbol te gustaría acostarte?- preguntó jasper

- no quiero saber eso-dijo Emmett tapándose los oídos infantilmente

- bueno… Aro, Jacob- dijo dubitativa

- ¿te gusta Aro?- pregunte emocionada por la noticia eso si que no sabia

- no tengo porque contestarte- me dijo, alguien jiro la botella y me toco mandar a Rose

- Castigo- dijo sin dudar

- seduce a Emmett- dije

- seducir a Emmett es lo mas fácil del mundo- dijo Edward- solo ponte una falda- todos reímos

- gracioso- dijo Emmett con… ¿eso es nervios?, Rose se levanto y camino hacia emmett, comenzó a moverse provocativamente, la cara de mi amigo era indescriptible, pasaba saliva con dificultad y claro no dejaba de mirar los movimientos de Rose

- ok… esto es un castigo para mi- dijo Jasper dejando de mirar

- oye… dijo que lo seducieras no que lo excitaras- dijo Edward riendo, ella miro a Edward sonriéndolo… luego empujó a Emm al sillón y camino hacia su sitio

- Emm respira- rió Bella, el sonrió tratado de regular su respiración, la botella volvió a girar y ahora Edward mandaba a jasper

- verdad- dijo Jasper

- ¿si no fuera Rose tu hermana te la tirarías?- pregunto Edward, todos reímos

- no- dijo Jasper alarmado divertidamente por la proposición

- ¿por?- volvió a preguntar

- esa ya es otra pregunta- contestó jasper, volvimos a girar la botella y esta ves Emmett me mandaba a mi

- Verdad- dije

- ¿Cuáles son las poses que más usas con marco?- preguntó, me dejo helada dude responder pero lo ice

- ninguna… aun no lo hacemos- dije avergonzada

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Emmett mas que sorprendido- ¿Qué no llevas más de dos años con el?

- no tengo porque seguir respondiendo- dije media molesta, la botella giro y esta vez le salio a Edward mandar a Emmett

- Castigo- dijo Emmett

- besa a rosalie por mas de un minuto- dijo

- ¿que tienen con nosotros?...- preguntó emmett alarmado

- ¿porqué me castigas a mi?- dijo rose con molestia

- vamos… eres un bebe que no cumple sus castigos- dijo burlonamente Edward, emmett camino hasta rose, la tomo por la mano poniéndola en pie y la atrajo hacia el por la cintura y la beso, no se si era mi imaginación pero parecía que lo disfrutaban.


	5. CÁP 5: DE CASTIGOS Y PAREJAS PARA EL BA

**CÁP. 5: DE CASTIGOS Y PAREJAS PARA EL BAILE**

"La peor forma de extrañarte es estar frente a ti y sentirte tan lejos de mí"

La juventud, dulce juventud, cuantas cosas bellas suceden en tu entrañas… disfrutar de ti, es disfrutar de un mar de posibilidades que nos elevan en ensoñaciones, ¿que se siente ser el que induce a la confusión?... ¿debo culparte por esto que siento?

EMMETT POV:

La botella giro y sonreí al ver que Edward me mandaría

- Castigo- dije rápidamente… me encantaban los retos así que espere el mío ansioso, note el rostro malicioso de edward, seguro su castigo seria terrible

- besa a rosalie por mas de un minuto- dijo… ¿queeeeeeee?... ¿que le pasa?

- ¿que tienen con nosotros?...- pregunte… ups creo que soné alarmado… y como disimularlo… ¿besar a Rose? ¿A la dama de hielo? ¿A barby California?

- ¿porqué me castigas a mi?- dijo rose con molestia… yo debería ser el molesto… molesto porque estaba siendo obligado a probar la fruta prohibida… la manzana de adan… el pecado hecho mujer

- vamos… eres un bebe que no cumple sus castigos- dijo burlonamente Edward… ¿me dijo bebe?... ¿estaba tratando de decirme cobarde?... me levante con decisión de mi asiento y camine hasta rose, la tome por la mano poniéndola en pie y la atraje hacia mi por la cintura besándola, solo junte mi boca con la de ella y una corriente caliente erizó mi piel, sus labios eran suaves y se amoldaban perfectos a los míos, su embriagante aroma me motivo a mover mi boca besándola con algo de pasión… ¿Qué esperaban?... desde que llegó no hago mas que soñar con poseerla y ahora estaba besándola, tenia que aprovechar… la besaba incesante y ella parecía corresponderme, cuando mi lengua toco la suya fue el momento que perdí noción de tiempo y espacio, para mi solo estábamos ella y yo, besaba genial y su aliento verdaderamente me embriagaba, nuestras lenguas parecían entenderse perfectamente, coloco su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo mas hacia ella intensificando más el beso, yo coloque mi mano entre su hermosa cabellera enredando mis dedos en ella mientras que con la otra la atraje hacia mi por su cintura haciéndome tensar… oh por dios como me volvía loco esta mujer… pero la magia termino cuando alguien carraspeo, luego la risa de Bella me trajeron a la realidad

- ya termino el minuto- dijo alice, me separe de rose mirándola fijamente a los ojos, estaba al igual que yo avergonzada por la situación

- que bien que contribuyas con los castigos rose- dijo Edward sonriendo maliciosamente y los demás rieron por el comentario. No deje de mirar a rose que se alejo para tomar asiento si no hasta que la botella giro

ROSALIE POV:

Emmett camino hacia mi, debo confesar que en esos escasos segundos mi cuerpo se tenso, me tomo de la mano parándome y con su otra mano me tarjo hacia el por mi cintura, no maquinaba muy bien la situación… yo… yo estaba nerviosa… ¿porqué?... era emmett el chico antipático, atorrante e insoportable… el chico que había visto desnudo, cuyo cuerpo provocaba que mis sueños fueran tan húmedos… el chico que me caía tan mal pero que a la ves me atraía físicamente de un modo que debo confesar a veces me asustaba… y me asusta porque solo llevo una semana aquí y el y yo no paramos de pelear… pero eso me excitaba… ¿lo comprenden? me excitaba pelear con el, aunque suene raro era así… y ahora juntaba mis labios a los de el y comenzó a besarme, era una tortura… una tortura tan suave, tan dulce, tan deliciosa… al principio solo nuestras bocas estaban juntas perfectamente amoldadas pero luego comenzó a moverla de una forma excitante… se sentía bien así que puse de mi parte y comencé a mover mi boca a su ritmo, el la abrió más y se hizo paso en la mía para poder introducir su lengua dentro… así su lengua y la mía danzaban a un ritmo apasionante… besa muy bien, tanto que me olvide dónde estaba y coloque mi mano izquierda en su nuca intensificando mas el beso, el me atrajo mas hacia el por la cintura y coloco una mano en mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabellera, se sentía muy bien estaba en una nube cuando sentí un carraspeo de una garganta y oí a Bella reír sonoramente rompiendo el beso como un jarrón de cristal

- ya terminó el minuto- dijo Alice, recobre la conciencia y emmett también y al mismo tiempo nos separamos

- que bien que contribuyas con los castigos Rose- dijo Edward sonriéndome maliciosamente, vi a emmett por un momento, no quería que el beso se mal interpretara o mejor dicho lo interpretara demasiado bien, pero decidí separar mi vista de la de el y camine a mi asiento, en ese momento la botella giro y le toco a Alice mandar a Jasper

- verdad- dijo mi hermano, no tome mucha atención en que fue lo que el pregunto alice, mi cabeza divagaba en otras cosas, una de ellas los besos estupendos que daba Emm. Pose mi mirada en Emmett un momento y el la correspondió, de reojo veía como los demás reían y cumplían castigos tontos. Seguía metida en mis pensamientos cuando un grito de Edward me hizo saltar

- ¡EMMETT!... reacciona hermano te toca mandar a Rose- dijo, trayendo a Emmett a la realidad, que al parecer estaba al igual que yo algo distraído

- verdad- dije inmediatamente

- ¿porqué terminaste con tu ultimo novio?- peguntó emmett con seriedad… ese fue un golpe de frente y me hirió en la yaga

- me saco los cuernos- dije tratando de sonar normal- me saco los cuernos con una miga

- hola- escuchamos una voz proveniente de la puerta, todos volteamos y vimos allí parada estaba Victoria con una gran sonrisa- disculpen… la puerta estaba abierta

- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó emmett caminando hasta ella para luego besarla efusivamente

- tengo que hablar contigo... bebe- dijo sonriéndole descaradamente y así tomándolo de la mano se lo llevo fuera de la casa

Así termino nuestra muy alegre noche… Me fui a mi recamara a dormir, ¿en qué pensé? No es la pregunta… mas bien ¿Qué no pensé?... fue una noche larga en donde no deje pensar en el… ¿Qué me pasa?... es Emmett… el niño grande de Emmett… yo no podía pensar de esa manera de él… era ilógico.

Al día siguiente, fuimos a clases normalmente, era un día normal pero ocurrían cosas extrañas por ejemplo estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando pasaron un grupo de muchachas que hicieron un comentario raro

- pobre… debe ser horrible que te pongan los cuernos- dijo, no lo tome personal si no hasta cuando fuimos a los lockers me encontré con un grupo de chicas que murmuraban

- al final y al cabo no es la chica perfecta… si no ¿porqué su enamorado le sacaría los cuernos?

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunté a Bella que metía algo en su locker, ella me miro confundida

- ¿de qué hablas?- me pregunto sin comprender sacando un libro de su casillero

- los comentarios- dije, ella me miro confundida con su cara… ¿estas loca?

- ¿cuales?- preguntó

- si con su amiga- murmuro una muchacha a otra que caminaron por mi lado mirándome burlonamente

- ese comentario- le dije murmurando con molestia

- hola chicas- dijo Alice muy alegre

- ¿sabes si comentan algo últimamente de mi?- dije, ella titubeó nerviosa y me miro asustada

- no… digo… nada importante- dijo esquivando mi mirada, esa fue la gota que derramo el baso porque fue en ese momento que caminé hacia el grupo de chicas que me miraban y murmuraban al frente de mi casillero

- ¿que se traen?- las enfrente molesta

- nada- dijo una chica sonriendo descaradamente

- se muy bien que están hablando de mi y si no quieren tener problemas es mejor que me lo digan en mi cara- grite de forma histérica

- calma Rosalie el que tu enamorado te pusiera lo cuerno con una de tus amigas no te debe estresar ¿quién fue Alice o Bella?- dijo burlonamente y así se fue con sus tres estúpidas amiguitas dejándome en shock… ¿Cómo sabia eso?... ¿quién se lo dijo?

- ¿tu sabias esto?- pregunte a alice llena de rabia

- me entere en el baño… te lo iba a contar en cuanto supiera quien lo contó, digo no fuimos nosotras- no… no fueron ellas… en ese momento solo un nombre llego a mi cabes… ¿quién hizo la pregunta anoche?... ¡EMMETT!

- emmett- murmure y con toda la ira que tenia camine hacia el patio del colegio donde seguro estaba el posemumu

ALICE POV

¿Emmett?... ¿emmett que?... ¡oh por dios! no estará pensando que emmett fue… no pude razonar bien si no hasta que vi a Rosalie desaparecer al final del pasadizo

- hay dios… ¡bella! lo va a matar- grite con desesperación, tome mi cell y llame con urgencia a jasper

- holitas nena- dijo jass

- va haber un asesinato hoy… dime que esta con emmett- le dije suplicante

- Nop… recién salgo de clases de química- dijo con preocupación por mi estado

- ¿donde esta emmett?- le pregunte histérica

- que se yo… supongo que en el patio no tenia clases hasta dentro de 15 minutos- dijo algo molesto por el tono que usaba

- hay dios… corre tenemos que evitar que corra sangre- le dije suplicante

- ¿que pasa?- preguntó asustado

- solo te puedo decir que rose lo va a matar… ven ahora- le dije colgando

- ¿lo esperamos?- preguntó bella preocupada

- llama a Edward... pero ¡ya!... yo tratare de localizar a Emm por cell- le dije, ella marco el numero torpemente y yo hice lo mismo pero nada, no contestaba

- edward ¿Dónde estas?- la oí preguntar- ¿dónde esta emmett?… oh ya veo… hazme un favor ven inmediatamente a mi casillero- colgó mirándome preocupada

- esta saliendo de clases de historia… viene para acá- me dijo con tono preocupado

- no contesta- le dije preocupada

- hola bonita- dijo marco dándome un tierno beso-… ¿pasa algo?- me pregunto al verme tan mortificada

- emmett, en esté momento debe estar directo al hospital- le dije con preocupación

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntaron unísono edd y jass corriendo hacia nosotros

- vamos o será demasiado tarde y seré hija única- dijo Bella y así tome de la mano a Edward y comencé a correr hacia el patio, allí a lado de la piscina pudimos ver a Emmett y Rosalie discutiendo, ella intentaba pegarle pero Emmett sostenía sus manos y forcejeaban, rose lo empujo un poco y de repente cuando íbamos caminando a separarlos cayeron los dos dentro de la piscina… eso no fue lo peor si no que el director Franklin caminaba hacia ellos muy molesto, se coloco en el borde de la piscina y carraspeo

- no se mataron-comentó Edward sonriéndome

- pero los van matar- dijo jasper

EMMETT POV

Estaba muy entretenido con margarita, coqueteaba conmigo y yo gustoso me dejaba, acariciaba su mejilla mientras retiraba un mechón de su rostro cuando rose vino como siempre inoportuna y me empujo

- idiota- me dijo con furia… ¿ahora que le pasaba a la barby?

- ¿qué tienes barby?- le dije sonriendo burlonamente

-eres un idiotota… ¿Cómo pudiste pedazo de estúpido?- me grito… ok estaba pasándose de la raya… ¿yo que le hice?

- cálmate…- trato de hablar margarita pero rose voltio y al miro con cara de asesina

- tu cállate y lárgate de aquí niña estúpida- le dijo y luego me miro a mi- vas a pagar muy caro emmett… te juro que vas pagar muy caro esta traición… eres un idota, un imbécil, estúpido, atorrante- comenzó a gritar histérica mientras me golpeaba con sus manos en el pecho- ¿como pudiste?... te juro que esto no se va quedar así – hace un buen rato ya me había perdido del hilo de los insultos… no entendía que estaba pasando… cuando comencé a tambalearme por los golpes fue recién que reaccioné y la tome por las manos para calmarla… medio como que forcejeábamos

- cálmate loca… que te calmes- le decía mientras forcejeaba con ella tomándola de las manos y ella no dejaba de decirme insultos

- ¿loca?... no te atrevas a decirme así imbécil- me dijo fuera de si… juro que parecía loca

- pues eso pareces… ya cálmate desteñida- le dije medio molesto por la escena que estábamos protagonizando

- idiota… imbécil- seguíamos forcejeando, pero ahora ella empujaba tratando de soltarse, no había notado que estaba en el filo de la piscina y ya comenzaba a tambalearme… ¡si que esta nena era fuerte!

- deja tus histerias mal intento de rubia- le dije… eso no le gusto mucho y lo ultimo que recuerdo es sentirme caer por haber pisado en falso y llevarme a rose conmigo ya que la tenia sujeta de las manos, en al caída solté a Rosalie y nos sumergimos… me sumergí y Salí del agua después de unos largos segundos… limpie mi rostro con mis manos y voltee a ver a donde había quedado la rubia pero no busque mucho ya que sentí el golpe de rose en el hombro

- idiota, imbécil, estúpido- comenzó de nuevo a agredirme, iba a corresponderle las agresiones porque ya me estaba llegando altamente cuando sentimos el carraspeo de la garganta de alguien. Rose y yo nos miramos asustados y miramos hacia arriba, tragué saliva ya que en le filo de la piscina estaba el directo Franklin

- a mi oficina- fue lo único que dijo- ¡ahora!- grito y salimos rápidamente del agua

Caminábamos hacia la dirección sin decir nada, al frente caminaba el director, estábamos mojados, entramos, el director nos miro muy molesto aun parado. Luego de una mirada de furia el director tomo asiento seguido de nosotros que no dejábamos de echarnos miradas de odio.

- Nunca en mis años de director e visto tan desagradable comportamiento- dijo el director a ambos y luego se refirió solo a Emmett- y mas de usted joven Swan, usted es uno de los mas añejos alumnos de esta insigne institución, y a pesar de su carácter bromista e infantil esta ves a adoptado una actitud fuera de lugar que se merece sin duda una sanción.

- disculpe director pero la única que debería ser castigada es esta desquiciada que llego a agredirme sin motivo y razón- dije

- ¿desquiciada? mide tus palabras idota, te merecías lo que te dije… tampoco es que este pendiente de ti o si…. claro es que yo vivo para hacerte la vida imposible, es mas deseo verte muerto- dijo Rose histérica… jamás la había visto así… en verdad estaba enojada

- pues así parece- dije- siempre tienes que estar agrediéndome

- ya cállense- grito el director- nadie habla si no lo autorizo yo primero

- esta bien- contestamos ambos

- Entonces señorita admite que agredió al señor Swan- dijo tranquilamente el director

- sí- dijo casi en voz baja Rosalie- … pero

- no hay pero que valga- dijo el director lo cual me complació

- no solo me agredió verbalmente si no que hasta comenzó a golpearme- dije sonando inocente

- eres un cínico… un…- trato de hablar rose

- ya señorita no voy a permitir otro insulto- dijo

- muy bien dicho profesor- dije satisfactoriamente

- cayese alumno, y en cuanto a usted señorita recibirá un castigo - dijo con vos mas fuerte el director

- yo no le hice nada profesor… - dijo

- es que es inaudito solo llevan mas de una semana aquí y he recibido reportes de sus discusiones y pelas de todos lo profesores, pelean pero que una vieja pareja de esposos- respondió el directo

- yo solo soy victima de sus ataques irracionales… está loca- dije

- ya cállese…en cuanto a usted jovencito, también será castigado – dijo el director

-¿que?- dije sorprendido

- lo que oyó, esta castigado, jamás creería si no lo hubiera visto, con mis ojos la actitud que adopto, pelear a las manos con una mujer… es inaceptable- dijo el director

- cua… cual… ¿cual mujer?- balbucee- solo impedía que me golpeara

.- no escuchare excusas- dijo el dire

- profesor el se la pasa haciendo mi vida de cuadrito- dijo rose sonando inocente y sexy… hasta yo le creería… que tal mentirosa

- no quiero escuchar más, es notorio su mutuo desagrado y como no se llevan nada bien, que mejor castigo, que ambos lo realicen juntos

- ¿Qué?- dijimos sorprendidos ambos

- desde mañana, trabajaran limpiando el departamento de deportes, todas las tardes, juntos hasta que se lleven bien, y si no sucede en una semana serán 2 semanas, o tres hasta que se amen. .. o por lo menos se aguanten- grito el director

- pero- nuevamente balbucearon los dos

- sin ningún peros… he dicho- dijo levantándose de su asiento

- si profesor- dijimos resignados los dos poniéndonos de pie

- ahora salgan de mi oficina y vayan a cambiarse- nos dijo señalándonos la puerta, ambos salimos sin decir nada

- lo ultimo que me faltaba es que pase el resto de mis tardes limpiando un asqueroso departamento de deportes contigo- le dije

- a mi no me mortifica lo sucio y asqueroso del departamento, solo me mortifica, que tenga que verte obligadamente la cara después de lo que me hiciste- me grito con ira

- ¿Qué se supone que te hice?- le pregunte exasperado por todo esto… ¿Qué rayos le hice?

- mira esta bien que seas idiota pero no te sale el papel de amnésico- me dijo y así apuro el paso y se perdió de vista en el pasadizo

BELLA POV:

- Pobres… seguro que los castigaron horrible- dije sentándome en el sillón de la casa pues acabábamos de entrar en ella

- bueno… aun no nos dicen porque el intento de asesinato- dijo edward sonriendo amablemente. Les contamos todo lo que paso con lujo de detalles

- francamente dudo que emmett contara… seria incapaz-dijo jasper

- opino lo mismo, pero no tuvimos capacidad de reacción, estábamos aterradas, no sabíamos si llamarlos a ustedes o de frente una ambulancia- dijo alice sonriendo divertida, en ese momento entro rose y subió enojada a su recama seguido de emmett quien azotó la puerta y se sentó molesto en el sillón, todos lo miramos esperando que digiera algo

- ¿Qué me miran?- grito molesto

- será mejo que vayamos a ver a Rose- dije y me puse en pie y camine hacia las escaleras seguida de alice, tocamos la puerta de rose "pasen" escuchamos y entramos

- ¿qué onda?- preguntamos

- ¿Qué les dijo el dire?- pregunte

- nos castigo… una semana… limpiar el salón de deportes- dijo con rabia

- que asco- dijo alice haciendo una cara muy chistosa

- que asco tener que trabajar con emmett- nos dijo molesta

- oye… trabajar con emmett es divertido- acuso Alice con seriedad

- si como no… me muero de risa cuando estoy con el- dijo de forma sarcástica

- bueno no se porqué siempre se llevan mal ustedes- dije

- yo si se… no es mas que un muñeco de yeso atorrante, idiota y se cree que puede hacer y decir lo que le de la gana… pero esto si no se lo voy a perdonar, saben que aun me duele lo de felix y a el le importa un carajo eso- dijo con rabia

EDWARD POV:  
- está loca- dijo emmett muy molesto

- algo le tuviste que hacer… investiga dentro de tu cabeza- dije… eso seria difícil Emmett actuaba instintivamente siempre… le costaba pensar las cosas

- yo… no hice nada- dijo exasperado… jasper y yo nos miramos cómplicemente y empezamos a contarle lo que Rosalie cree que hizo

- esta desquiciada, jamás haría algo como eso- dijo levantándose de golpe del sofá cuando terminamos de contarle

- lo sabemos, pero ella no- dijo Jasper

- iré a hablar con ella- dijo empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras

- espera… conozco a mi hermana y te va mandar a un carajo… espera que se le pase la rabia y luego hablan- dijo Jasper poniéndose en pie

- ok… ¿quién pudo hablar?- pregunto mientras se derrumbaba en el sofá

- no lo se… ella no se lo coto a nadie- dije… solo nosotros lo sabíamos, como podía haberse enterado toda el instituto

- ¿y por que le molesta tanto?… no será la primera ni ultima chica que sea engañada por su novio con una amiga- dijo despreocupado

- felix era su novio, ella lo amaba, la fortalecía… y la engañaron emmett… solo ponte a pensar que tienes tan pocas personas en la vida en quienes confiar y con las que te sientes feliz y te traicionan… esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… cuando se sintió sola y vio en mi a la única persona que en verdad la quería no dudó en venir conmigo a pesar que odia este pueblo, ella siempre es tan dura y fría pero créanme que con felix era distinto, lo amaba- dijo Jasper con seriedad… a mi me costaba creer que Rose podría haber amado a alguien, eran pocas las semanas que habíamos compartido pero en todo ese tiempo lo único que pude ver era una chica frívola, coqueta y calculadora… no me cabía la idea de que pudiera llega a amar a alguien de la forma que describía jasper

- no puedo imaginar a rose amando a alguien- dijo Emmett

Al día siguiente estábamos todos en clase de historia universal, la única clase que los 6 teníamos juntos Todos los chicos estaban atendiendo clases, excepto Victoria que se miraba en un espejo cuando la profesora se dio cuenta.

- Brandom, me puede decir, que hace- pregunto la profesora

Vitoria bajo el espejo y sorprendida, pero siempre con su estilo de divina respondió.

- Estaba atendiéndola…….me, me encanta su clase, es super divis, todo….eso que estaba diciendo- obviamente estaba mas perdida, porque no sabia ni de que trataba el tema.

- a ¿sí?… ¿te encanta la conquista española de argentina?

- ¿ha?- Victoria tenia una cara de sorpresa, que disimuló al instante- sí es muy interesante.

Toda la clase cuchichiaba y se reía.

- a si que le es interesante el tema, entonces me va a encantar que pase al frente y nos hable sobre Pedro de Mendoza.

- ¿sobre quien?- dijo sorprendida Victoria

- Pedro de Mendoza, el personaje del que estábamos hablando antes de que me interrumpiera con su espejito, y que según usted le parece muy interesante.

Toda la clase reía en voz baja, era realmente un espectáculo verle la cara a Victoria, cuando pasaba por el pasadizo hasta llegar al frente.

- ¿que quiere saber de el?- dijo Vicky al llegar al pizarrón, mientras bella, alice y Rose le sonreían satisfechas por el ridículo inminente de la pelirroja.

- háblenos sobre su vida- Vicky sonrió y hablo rápidamente.

- bueno- Suspiro- Yo nací en los angeles

- no la suya, la de Pedro de Mendoza- hablo la profesora un tanto exasperada.

- ¿y quien es ese?, ups, haaa….usted quiere que le hable sobre la vida de Pedro de Mendoza, pero sabe profesora no es bueno estarse metiendo en la vida ajena, es muy malo

- ¿me esta tomando el pelo alumna?

- no

- mejor voy a hacer algo mas practico, yo le pegunto y usted me responde

-bueno

- perfecto, ¿quien fundo buenos aires, en que año, y con que nombre?

- ¿Y que viene al tema eso?, no íbamos hablar sobre ese Pedro de Mendoza

La profesora suspiro, en señal de rendirse, pero las burlas no se dejaron esperar.

-parecía hueca, no pensé realmente que lo fuera- le dijo Bella a Alice que se sentaban tras de ella.

- alguien podría decirle a su compañera quien es pedro de Mendoza

- no profesora, yo se quien es

- ¿ de verdad lo sabes?

-si, lo escuche, en el partido de Perú-Argentina, ¿no bebe?- miro a Emmett- Creo que es un futbolista peruano

La cara de emmett mostraba vergüenza y negó con la cabeza

-¿No?- respondió Vicky confundida

- no señorita- respondió a Vicky y luego miro a Rosalie- señorita hale, seria tan amable de decirle a su compañera quien era Pedro de Mendoza.

- si profesora, Pedro de Mendoza, es el fundador de buenos aires, en el año 1536, con el nombre de Santa María del Buen Aire.

Rosalie se sentó, en el mismo momento el timbre toco, la cara de Vicky eera vacía, más confusa que nunca.

- Bueno, pueden salir chicos- dijo la profesora al salón, y luego se dirigió a Victoria- Para la próxima alumna, le confisco el espejito, y la espero en verano.

ALICE POV:

Ya en la hora del almuerzo todas reíamos mientras almorzábamos tranquilamente, y nos burlábamos del oso que paso Victoria

- no es poquito hueca es una huecaza- dijo Laurent

- bueno, es obvio que una de las virtudes de Susan no es ser inteligente, pero de ahí a decir que es huecaza- dijo jasper

- a quien queremos engañar, Susan puede ser muy bonita pero cerebro no tiene- Dijo Edward

- si lo que ella tiene de cerebro yo lo tengo de ojos azules- dijo Laurent con sarcasmo

- tus ojos son negros- respondió confundido Mick, Todos lo miraron con burla, por lo obvio de las palabras de Laurent.

- pobrecita debe ser horrible no tener una pizca de cerebro- dijo rosalie

- a mi no me gusto que le digieran hueca, debe haberse sentido horrible- dijo Bella

- bueno, no podemos ocultar lo evidente, Susan llego tarde a la hora de recoger su cerebro, y a cambio de uno normal, le dieron la cuarta parte del cerebro de un gusano- dijo Emmett

- es tu novia- dijo Edward

- caray que no… es mi amiga cariñosa… nada más- dijo exasperado Emmett. En ese momento James llego a la mesa sentándose a lado de Rose

- hola bonita- dijo sonriendo sensualmente a rose, ella le sonrió coqueta. Emmett que hasta ese momento estaba bromista como siempre cambio su expresión para uno de molestia… que raro… como si le molestara la presencia de James… son amigos

Nos pusimos a conversar cuando de repente llego victoria seguida de su sequito y comenzó a hablar

- Sabes, soy muy buena, debería de odiarte porque me quitaste la capitanía de mi equipo he hiciste que pareciera tonta hoy en clases, pero en verdad valoro tu amistad, ya que eres amiga de mi bebe- dijo mirando a Emmett- debe ser triste que tu novio te dejara por una de tus amigas… eso en definitiva marca emocionalmente, por eso eres tan agria pero en verdad quiero ser tu amiga, olvidemos los percances- sonrió descaradamente. Rose la miro por un minuto tratando de descifrar algo… o trataba de analizar la mejor manera de matarla… le dijo agria

- fuiste tu- murmuro- tu les dijiste- ¿ella?... ¿ella fue?... claro ella estaba esa noche allí… todo tenia sentido ahora

- solo trataba de bajarte un poco de tu nube…el que llegaras a este institutos con tus aires de grandeza fue tu error, pero bueno ahora te propongo ser amigas… - ella fue… oh oh la iba a matar

Rose se paro y fingiendo una voz de diva contesto

-o….por….dios, no lo puedo creer, quieres que seamos amigas… ser parte de tu grupo, lo que tanto estaba soñando.

Victoria le sonrió muy ampliamente

- que debo hacer, ya se no me lo digas, tengo que operarme

-¿operarte?, no ¿porque lo harías?- contesto confundida

-es que tengo que reducirme el cerebro, ese un requisito verdad, tengo que ser tan hueca como tú

La sonrisa de Victoria era un gruñido ahora, y una cara de deprecio

- jamás pertenecería a tu sequito de tontas, y no se va a quedar así el que abrieras tu bocota con lo de felix será el peor error de tu vida… lo juro- dijo rose y así se fue de la cafetería, obviamente salimos tras de ella

- bien dicho rose, estoy segura que el que le hayas dicho hueca le dolió- dije

- me pareció cruel- dijo Bella, las dos la miramos con molestia- pero se lo merecía

- juro que no se va a quedar así… le voy a dar donde más le duela y tengo un plan… un buen plan

- cuando pones esa mirada me da miedo- dijo Bella

- pues téngalo- dijo

EMMETT POV:

- estoy preocupado- dijo Laurent mientras caminábamos por el pasadizo

- ¿por?- pregunto Edward

- el baile de renacimiento es el viernes y no tengo cita- dijo

- vamos… eso nunca a sido un problema para nosotros- dije mientras llegábamos hasta mick que golpeaba su casillero exasperado

- hey… hey ¿qué pasa?- pregunte tratando de calmarlo para que no destruyera el locker

- que no recuerdo mi contraseña- dijo molesto y perturbado

- Mickt es tu cumpleaños- dijo Edward sonriéndole burlonamente

- ¿mi cumpleaños?- pregunto confundido- mamá no se acordó- dijo haciendo que tal ocurrencia nos hiera reír.

- no tarado… tu contraseña es el día de tu cumpleaños- dije golpeándolo en la nuca con mi mano, el se sobo y sonrió

Luego de dejar algo en los casilleros y sacar otras cosas caminamos hacia el patio nos recostamos debajo del un árbol, y nos pusimos a conversar

- no se como voy a hacer para el proyecto de ciencias, a este paso, voy a reprobar- dijo jasper abriendo su libro

- sí, yo tampoco se que hacer, y si repruebo este año mis padres me matan- Dijo James

- sí el año pasado por casi repruebo- dijo Mick, todo se quedaron asombrados por lo que dijo hasta que edward hablo

- quieres decir, ¿Qué no reprobaste ningún curso el año pasado?

- no, sí reprobé, lo que les quería decir es que por casi repruebo todos.

-¿a si? Y ¿en que aprobaste?- pregunto laurent

- no es obvio, en deportes, gracias a que estoy en el equipo de fútbol- respondió Mick señalando su casaca orgulloso

- Ya, pueden dejar de hablar del colegio, lo ultimo que quiero es escuchar sobre química- dije, estaba recostado mascando un paja, hasta ahora había estado callado pensando en cosas diversas

- si tienes razón emm, ¿a quien piensan invitar a baile?- preguntó james

- verdad,… el baile… ¿a quien invitarán?- preguntó mick

- siempre los bailes nos traen problemas- dijo laurent

- si grandes problemas… ¿a quién invitaré?- se pregunto Mick, todos nos quedamos callados viéndolo como pensaba… ¿se estaba burlando de nosotros?

- mick… tiene enamorada- le dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos… la verdad es que mick era el chico más distraído del mundo

- oh verdad- dijo haciendo una mueca divertida- … enamorada a la que aun no invito al baile… me matará- dijo alarmado, e puso de pie y se fue corriendo

- Edward tu iras con bella seguro- dijo james

- sí… es mi enamorada ¿no?- dijo con poca seguridad

- pues yo iré con la mujer más bella de todo forks, el país y alrededores- dijo… ¡quien podría ser?

- ¿Quién?- pregunte de forma casual

- rosalie- dijo… ¿rosalie?... era un abroma… el no podía salir con Rosalie… caray Emmett porqué te pones así… no te debería de importar… no… no debería… pero me importa


	6. CÁP 6: BESOS PELIGROSOS Y AMIGOS QUE NO

**CÁP. 6: BESOS PELIGROSOS Y AMIGOS QUE NO SON VISTOS COMO AMIGOS**

_Me estoy hundiendo en la lava  
y no puedo parar  
bebe, tu vuelves la temperatura más caliente  
porque estoy ardiendo  
ardiendo  
por ti,bebe_

_CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS.  
TODO ESTÁ BIEN,  
CUANDO ESTÁS JUSTO AQUÍ A MI LADO.  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO  
HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAÍSO,  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS  
_

ROSALIE POV:

Bien… se supone que tengo que pasar la tarde con el bobo de Emmett, caminé hacia el asqueroso departamento de deportes de mala gana… había sido un día pesado en clases y lo ultimo que quería era justamente tener que pasar una valiosa tarde limpiado balones, lavando uniformes o regando pisos con la muy pesada compañía del posemumu, cuándo abrí la puerta note inmediatamente la presencia del idiota que sostenía un balón de fútbol y lo limpiaba, tenia sus audiófonos puestos e ignoro mi presencia.

- toma los uniformes y mételos a la lavadora- dijo sin levantar la mirada

- no soy tu sirvienta- conteste con frialdad… ¿quien era él para ordenarme que hacer?

- ok…- respondió elevando su rostro, me miro y sonrió de forma malévola, se puso en pie y camino hacia mi, al estar frente mió hablo- si lo que quieres es lavar balones y secarlos… por mi no hay problema- dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia mi con un balón lleno de lodo

- ok… iré por los uniformes- le dije sin rechistar… no iba a tocar esa asquerosidad ni loca que estuviera, pasamos un buen rato sin hablar, el seguía limpiando los balones mientras yo barría o lo intentaba… ¿Qué querían que haga?... jamás en mi vida e tomado una escoba… todo iba bien hasta que metió su boca para decir estupideces

- por tus locuras tengo que pasar mi tiempo acá- dijo con desagrado

- bueno… medita por que no puedo confiar en ti- conteste tirando la escoba al suelo, y limpiándome las manos con una toalla que luego tire por ahí

- medita por que los hombres suelen mentirte- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona… ahhhh lo odio

- eres un reverendo idiota- le dije con rabia caminando hacia el, cuando estuve a su alcance golpee con fuerza el balón que sostenía cayendo, el me miro con sorpresa

- ¿qué te jode tanto Rosalie?… ¿que un hombre te vea la cara de idiota o en verdad lo amabas?- me dijo con cierta molestia en sus palabras- me lo imagino… claro… a la señorita no el agrada que se burlen de ella… el hielo que te cubre te convierte en alguien tan fría que nadie te puede degradar… baja de tu nube nenita… sal de tu mundo de cristal… así es la vida – me grito con furia… ¿Quién era el para decirme todos eso? ¿Qué sabía el de mi vida?

- no tienes derecho- le grite con rabia

- estas acostumbrada a que abras la boca y todo se te de rose… en verdad debe ser duro que un hombre te rechace… puedes aceptarlo- me dijo tomándome de un brazo con fuerza

- cállate no sabes lo que dice… me hablas a mi como si yo fuera la única superficial en esta sala… tu eres peor que yo, siempre tan machito… siempre jugando con cuanta mujer se te cruza en el camino… madura deja de ser tan niño… deja de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor

- tu no sabes lo que dices- me dijo con furia sosteniéndome del brazo con mas fuerza

- estoy harta de ti, estoy harta de tu idioteces, de tus estupideces, eres estúpido, ególatra atorrante, un completo canalla- comencé a decir histérica, pero de repente el me callo de la forma que jamás pensé que me callaría, me tenia sujeta por la cintura y me besaba, no puedo entender todo lo que sentí en ese momento, estaba besándolo yo también… trate de maquinar mis pensamientos y fue cuándo me di cuenta de lo que hacia… lo aparte de mi y el me dio al espalda rápidamente

- ¿por qué?- pregunte estupefacta

- yo solo… estaba arto de escucharte… trate de callarte… era eso o te golpeaba- me dijo frustrado… ¿para callarme?... es un reverendo idota

- pues para la próxima pégame… prefiero que me golpees a soportar alguno de tus besos- le dije y Salí de el salón, ¿te beso para no pegarte?... como se podía atrever a decir que por eso me beso… como lo odio… lo detesto… aunque no puedo negar que sus besos me queman como hierro candente… ahhhh…camine frustrada hasta el salón de porristas donde se supone tengo que empezar a practicar, pero antes de entrar james me intercepto

- hola… tengo algo que preguntarte- me dijo sonriéndome sensualmente… ¿ahora que quiere?

- si claro dime- le dije distraída

- quieres ser mi pareja para el baile- vaya… me habían hecho esa pregunta desde que llegue a la escuela y no me había cansado de decir no, pero james era distinto y no iba a ir sola ¿verdad?

- sí claro… 8 en mi casa… ahora me voy a la practica … bye- le dije sin mucho interés

EMMETT POV:

Tenia práctica de fútbol a las 4… por ende fui a cumplir mi castigo apenas y termine clases. Tome un balón muy sucio y comencé a limpiarlo mientras escuchaba música, unos minutos después sentí abrirse la puerta y unos sonoros tacones me dieron la respuesta de quien era… de todas maneras trate de ignorarla. Se paro frente esperando que le digiera que hacer… era obvio… la muñequita de seguro no sabia ni meter la ropa sucia a la lavadora

- toma los uniformes y mételos a la lavadora- dije sin levantar la mirada

- no soy tu sirvienta- contesto con altanería… si que era irritante

- ok…- respondí elevando el rostro para mirarla… rayos ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan hermosa?... la mire y sonreí de forma malévola, me puse en pie y camine hacia ella… maldición ¿porqué tenia que ser tan perfecta?, al estar frente a ella trate de ignorar el escote de su camiseta para hablar- si lo que quieres es lavar balones y secarlos… por mi no hay problema- dije extendiendo mi brazo con el balón lleno de lodo

- ok… iré por los uniformes- me dijo mirándolo con asco… es tan predecible… la muñequita de porcelana no se ensuciaría las manos con un balón, pasamos un buen rato sin hablar, yo seguía limpiando los balones tratando de pensar en cosa diversas aunque era difícil con Rosalie en minifalda con sus perfectas lagas piernas y ese polito de un escote provocador barriendo o lo que sea que trataba de hacer ya que solo revolvía la basura … de cuando en cuando la miraba disimuladamente… todo parecía ir bien pero no lo estaba no con mi mente maldiciendo por tener que desearla era una tortura estar allí a solas con ella y no poder poseerla… estaba molesto por ello así que se me soltó un comentario

- por tus locuras tengo que pasar mi tiempo acá- dije con desagrado

- bueno… medita por que no puedo confiar en ti- contesto tirando la escoba al suelo, y limpiándose las manos con una toalla que luego tiro por ahí… allí estaba Rosalie tratando de hacerse la incomprendida… cuándo el castigo es su culpa

- medita por que los hombres suelen mentirte- le dije con una sonrisa burlona… se que le di justo en donde mas le dolía con ese comentario

- eres un reverendo idiota- me dijo con rabia… yo estaba mirando mi balón y de repente con furia ella lo golpeo haciendo que el balón cayera lejos, la mire sorprendido por su actitud… al parecer si le disgustaba habla del tema… pero ya me estaba empezando a molestar que el engaño de un idiota la pusiera tan vulnerable… ¿porqué? ¿Su orgullo o todavía lo ama? Eso me molestaba y me molestaba demasiado

- ¿qué te jode tanto Rosalie?… ¿que un hombre te vea la cara de idiota o en verdad lo amabas?- le dije con rabia… me disgustaba demasiado la sola idea de que rosalie amara o aun ame a ese idota… trate de calmar mi furia y repase la opción de su orgullo para no parecer el hombre celoso que al perecer comenzaba a interpretar

- me lo imagino… claro… a la señorita no le agrada que se burlen de ella… el hielo que te cubre te convierte en alguien tan fría que nadie te puede degradar… baja de tu nube nenita… sal de tu mundo de cristal… así es la vida – le grite con furia… prefería creerme esa hipótesis que la anterior conociendo a rosalie… la muñequita de porcelana tan dura e impenetrable a la que nada ni nadie puede doblegar… era una buena hipótesis

- no tienes derecho- me grito con rabia, furia e impotencia

- estas acostumbrada a que abras la boca y todo se te de rose… en verdad debe ser duro que un hombre te rechace… puedes aceptarlo- le dije tomándola del brazo con fuerza… no podía contener mi furia… me volvía loco que alguien pudiera ser capas de causarle dolor a ella… ella que era el modelo a seguir de frialdad… ella que era tan perfecta y me molestaba que mostrara debilidad y por un idiota que no la merecía

- cállate no sabes lo que dice… me hablas a mi como si yo fuera la única superficial en esta sala… tu eres peor que yo, siempre tan machito… siempre jugando con cuanta mujer se te cruza en el camino… madura deja de ser tan niño… deja de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor

- tu no sabes lo que dices- le dije con furia sosteniéndole del brazo con mas fuerza… ¿Quién era ella para criticarme?... ¿en que le podía joder a ella mi comportamiento?

- estoy harta de ti, estoy harta de tu idioteces, de tus estupideces, eres estúpido, ególatra atorrante, un completo canalla- comenzó a decir histérica, hablaba y hablaba pero llego un momento en donde aquel acercamiento me volvió sordo, la tenia demasiado ceca… era mía… la deseba, deseaba sus labios, su cuerpo… deseba que fuera mía y sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo me acerque a ella con fuerza y la bese, deje su brazo y la tome por la cintura, no puedo describir aquella sensación, estaba besándola y ella me correspondía de un forma dulce… lo único que quería era que fuera mía… allí en ese momento… pero sin precaverlo ella me aparto con fuerza, la mire por un segundo y le di la espalda rápidamente, me tome la cabeza por la frustración

- ¿por qué?- pregunto con inseguridad… ¿Qué contestarle?... ¿le tenia que decir que ya no la miraba como una amiga?... ¿qué la deseaba?

- yo solo… estaba arto de escucharte… trate de callarte… era eso o te golpeaba- le dije frustrado

- pues para la próxima pégame… prefiero que me golpees a soportar alguno de tus besos- me dijo y Salio del salón molesta azotando la puerta

Idiota… idiota… idiota… ¿te beso para no pegarte?… vamos si la besaste porque te morías por hacerlo… no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaba… ya era formal ya no podía seguir haciéndome el idita… ya era oficial, Rosalie Hale me estaba volviendo loco… me gustaba… me moría por besarla, por hacerla mía… porque ese fue mi error desde la primera ves que la bese… me volví adicto a su labios, ahora ¿que hacia?, ¿vivir babeando por ella por el resto de mi vida?, pues que mas podía hacer, estamos hablando de Rosalie la reina el hielo, la princesa del reino de far faraway… ¡por favor reacciona!. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y se me había hecho muy tarde para el entrenamiento… entre corriendo a la cancha de fútbol, donde el equipo estaba reunido corriendo por el campo. Cuando llegué me acople en la fila que corría

- Hola chicos- dije, en ese momento un hombre se puso a correr a mi costado sabia quien era pero trate de no mirarlo

- El primer día de entrenamiento y llega tarde Swan- dijo El entrenador

- Lo siento coach- dije parando de correr al instante

- ¿se puede saber que le evitó presentarse al entrenamiento a la hora indicada?- pregunto molesto… nada solo torturándome con una mujer que no puedo tener me dije para mi mismo

- tenia que terminar mi castigo- contesté con la cabeza baja

- ¿esta castigado?- pregunto el entrenador muy extrañado

- sí- respondí miando el pasto

- ¿le parece bien que apenas y hayan empezado las clases y ya este castigado?- preguntó con reproche

- no fue mi culpa- protesté

- no quiero escuchar sus explicaciones, únase al grupo, y corra las 10 vueltas que sus compañeros ya hicieron- me ordeno el coach, mire a el grupo de chicos agotados tirados en el pasto.

- ¿solo?- pregunte

- no con mi abuelita- dijo sarcástico el entrenador- ellos ya terminaron, le toca a usted, no voy a tener ninguna consideración Swan, así sea mi mejor jugador.

- si lo haré- le dije

- entonces ¡ve!- grito el entrenador, y empecé a correr.

Después de un rato, ya estaba echado en el pasto, totalmente cansado, mientras los demás chicos jugaban un partidito de fútbol. Ya en el descaso, edward se me acerco

- ¿Qué tal hermano?- dijo

- no se como pudieron hacer 10 vueltas- dije sin aire, tirado en el pasto… me dolía hasta la punta de la uña

- solo hacemos 6, emmett- sonrió… ¿6?... ¿el idiota me hizo dar 4 vueltas más alrededor de el campo de fútbol de las 6 acostumbradas?

- ¿Qué?- dije y mire al coach que hablaba con unos chicos - idiota

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Tu castigo termina a las 4- preguntó

- Rosalie no hizo nada, tuve que hacer su parte- le conteste tirado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados

- ¿no fue?- pregunto

- sí, sí fue, pero se largo- le dije sentándome

- eso amerita que te quejes con el director- me aconsejo bebiendo de su botella de agua

- no, fue en parte mi culpa que se enojara- dije

- me lo suponía… ¿qué le dijiste?- pregunto

- la bese- le dije de forma natural… Edward se atoro con el agua, le di un golpe en la espalda mientras tosía

- ¿que?... ¿porqué?- pudo preguntar una ves volviera a respirar normal

- Edward… te cuento esto porque eres mi amigo y porque no tengo a otra persona con quien desahogarme… Rosalie me esta volviendo loco hermano, me gusta me gusta de una forma peligrosa- dije lleno de frustración tomándome la cabeza

- lo sabia- me dijo

- ¿lo sabias?- pregunté sin entender

- emmett miras a rosalie como si ella fuera un sol muy brillante que nubla tu vista solo jasper no se da cuenta porque confía ciegamente en ti y tampoco rose porque creo que te odia en sobre manera lo suficiente como para no notar que babeas por ella- dijo sonriente

- gracias… no sigas dándome ánimos- dije de forma sarcástica

- hola hicos- saludo james derrumbándose en el pasto

- ¿que onda?- salude

- Rosalie me dijo que si- grito emocionado

- ¿acepto ir al baile contigo?- dijo jasper que llegaba tras de el

- en efecto- contestó con una gran sonrisa… eso era lo único que me faltaba para hacer de este día el más miserable

ALICE POV:

Que cansada que estaba habíamos tenido practica de porristas y me dolía todo el cuerpo… imagínense si a mi nunca se me acaba la pila como dice rose como estarán ellas. Nos quedamos derrumbadas en los sillones

- si así va ser todos los días…. Me rindo- dijo bella

- es solo porque estamos faltas de practica- dijo rose tomado de su agua embotellada

- hablando de aguas embotelladas… no nos contaste de tu terrible castigo con Emmett- dije

- ¿Qué tienen que ver el agua embotellada?- preguntó Bella confundida

- no le hagas caso bella… fue terrible y me Salí no termine el castigo- contesto visiblemente irritada por algo

- ¿porqué?- preguntamos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

- olvídenlo... además creo que no iré nunca más… Emmett es mi esclavo ¿lo recuerdan?… entonces así me cobrare su esclavitud- dijo

- hablando de esclavitud… ¿ya tienen pareja de baile?- pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema ya que parecía que si era seria la molestia de Rose tenia

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la esclavitud?- preguntó Bella confundida sonriendo divertida

- si… iré con james- dijo Rose

- ¿james?... ese chico esa loco por ti desde el primer día en que te vio- dijo bella

- si supongo que esta loco por mi- dijo rose sin darle mucha importancia

- hola nenas- saludo Jasper entrando a la casa, todos le correspondimos el saludo tras de el venia edward que sostenía a emmett que parecía iba a caer en coma, se acercaron hasta el sofá y Emmett cayo rendido

- ¿fue duro el entrenamiento?- pregunté sonriente al mirar el estado de Emm

- a emmett le fue pero- dijo Edward

- fue una venganza… llegue tarde a el entrenamiento- dijo molesto mirando de forma asesina a Rose

- eso te pasa… al final y al cabo eres mi esclavo e iré o no iré según yo quiera y tu no puedes objetar- dijo rose maliciosa poniéndose en pie- me daré un baño… los veo luego- dijo y subió las escaleras

- ¿que paso?- le pregunte a Emmett

- esta loca… solo eso- dijo con molestia en sus palabras

Todos nos fuimos a bañar, baje unas horas mas tarde y me encontré a Jasper en la sala tocando una cancion en la guitarra y la cantaba en voz muy baja

- parece que suena bien- dije al llegar al ultimo escalón, él me miro sorprendido y algo de vergüenza

- so… solo era…- balbuceo

- vamos… tócala completa- le dije sentándome a su lado

- no… no creo- dijo pero tome su mano que descansaba en su pierna y lo mire, le sonreí y el me sonrió también y comenzó tocando la guitarra con una melodía muy linda

_- Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mi… para ganarme tu amor ohhh y calmar este dolor… pues que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar… que desearte me hace mal… que necesito tu calor… Y yo daría todo por ti… yo por tí podría morir… dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer… para derrumbar esta pared… que no te deja verme como soy… y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor… dime cómo hacer para lograr… el poderte un día enamorar… dame alguna pista o dirección… para conquistar tu corazón… no puedo más_- canto con una voz muy dulce y una perfecta melodía sacada de la guitarra que tocaba_  
-Tal vez será que me queda grande tu amor… que mereces algo mejor ohhh… que el destino me engaño… incierto es todo lo que pueda pasar… por eso nada voy a esperar  
te amaré sin condición… Y yo daría todo por ti… ohhh yo por tí podría morir… dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer… para derrumbar esta pared… que no te deja verme como soy… y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor… dime cómo hacer para lograr… el poderte un día enamorar… dame alguna pista o dirección… para conquistar tu corazón… por tí podría morir  
(__**Por Ti Podria Morir de Luis Fonsi, pero imaginen que Jasper la compuso)**_

- es hermosa- solo pude decir- ¿tu la compusiste?... ¿esta dedicada?

- sí la compuse pero no esta dedicada… solo es un canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo- dijo nervioso

- pues es muy linda- dije- me encantaría tocar algún instrumento… soy la única que no toca nada en esta casa… soy un asco

- bella no toca nada- dijo

- pero tiene una hermosa voz- dije

- te he escuchado cantar y la verdad es que cantas muy bello- dijo

- lo dices porque eres un gran amigo… enséñame- dije tomando la guitarra

- ok- dijo y empezó con algo básico… las notas, después de 20 minutos de intentos

- por fin- grito victorioso

- eso sonó bien- le dije cuando por fin la FA había dejado de sonar tan mal

- eso sonó estupendo, por fin las lagrimas me salen a mi y no a la guitarra- dijo riendo

- no seas tan malo- le dije golpeándolo en el brazo, nos pusimos a reír hasta que solo nos quedamos sonriendo mirándonos a los ojos

- tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa- dijo Jasper mirándome seriamente a los ojos… la verdad me puso nerviosa sus palabras y mire hacia otro lado dejando de sonreír

- no edward- grito bella volteamos asustado a ver que pasaba y allí estaba Edward jalándola por la mano en las escaleras, ella trataba por todos los medios no ceder

- vamos- decía edward

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó jasper poniéndose en pie

- no quiero ir- dijo bella soltándose al fin

- eres mi supuesta novia, no esperaras que vaya allí sin ti- dijo edward

- ¿A dónde?- pregunte

- quedamos con los chicos en ir a jugar un partidito de fut en el botadero- dijo edward

- ajjj ¿un botadero?- dije

- le llamamos botadero a una canchita cerca del lago al que íbamos de pequeños- dijo jasper

- aaaaaa… ya si lo recuerdo, pero no le llamaban así en ese entonces- dije

- mmm… alice toda la vida le llamamos así- dijo edward

- ¿de verdad?- pregunte

- aun vamos allí casi siempre… ¿vives con nosotros?- pregunto edward

- bueno jamás me a interesado sus reuniones- dije

- eso no importa… me voy a aburrir- dijo bella tratando de subir las escaleras pero edward la detuvo por la mano

- yo voy- dije- jasper ira ¿verdad?

- si, habíamos quedado… ¿emmett?- preguntó a edward

- esta en coma- dijo Edward riendo

- rosalie esta durmiendo- dijo bella

- bueno entonces vamos lo 4- dijo jasper

- bueno- dijo bella rendida y los cuatro nos fuimos

ROSALIE POV:

Acababa de despertar de un delicioso sueño, baje a la sala allí me encontré con emmett, miraba televisión y me ignoró, fui a la cocina y saque un poco de yogur Luego me senté en el sillón a lado de Emmett, no me había cruzado ni una mirada… era incomodo después de lo que había pasado en el castigo estar tan callados

- ¿sabes dónde están todos?- pregunte viendo el televisor donde jugaba fútbol americano

- en el botadero… creo- dijo sin mirarme

En se momento sonó mi celular… era el tono que tenia para mis padres, me emocione… desde que llegue no había recibido ni media llamada por parte de ellos

- papá- respondí emocionada

- Rosalie… - me dijo mi padre con su tono de general tan característico

- que bueno que llamas- trate de hablar, pero estaba muy emocionada

- no tengo mucho tiempo nena… ¿no necesitan nada verdad?… les estoy mandando a su cuenta el doble de lo de siempre- dijo… dinero… es de lo único que habla cuando me dirige la palabra

- gracias, pero no es necesario- dije

- rose… tengo una junta en unos minutos… ¿necesitas algo mas o no?- pregunto muy estricto

- mi auto- dije rendida de querer hablar con el de solo dinero

- cómprate uno nuevo- me dijo

- no… yo quiero mi auto- le dije molesta

- ok… te lo mandaré- me dijo molesto- ¿algo más?

- pregúntame por lo menos ¿Cómo estamos?- le dije

- si estuvieran mal… carlisle me hubiera avisado rosalie… ahora te cuelgo tengo…

- una junta- terminé su oración- oye… sabes algo de mi madre por lo menos… no se a dignado a llamarnos

- ¿tu madre?… rose no veo a tu madre desde que ustedes se fueron… creo haberle dicho a tu hermano que nos disociaremos- dijo dejándome helada

- no me dijo nada- le dije en shock

- bueno… entonces ya te informe… ahora Lugo hablamos…adiós hija- me dijo y colgó, me quede con el teléfono aun pegado en el oído, me trataba de hacer la fuerte para no gritar de rabia… me quite el cell y lo tire con fueraza en la pared y estaba a punto de correr cuando emmett me tomo de la mano y me miro con confusión

- dan asco- dijo no entendí su punto- los padres

- no le importamos ni un poco, a ninguno de los dos- le dije

- para mi madre no existo- me dijo

- es distinto

- si tu lo dices… aun así no ceo que te pusieras así por algo que sabes desde que hace mucho.- me dijo… sonreí por lo bien que me conocía

- se divorciaran… me duele que lo hagan- dije con frialdad

- a mi también me dolió… y creo que la mas afectada fue bella… pero tu eres muy fuerte y se que harás que no te afecte tanto- dijo… fuerte… ya me estaba cansando de ser fuerte

- que raro- dije sonriendo

- ¿que pasa?- preguntó

- llevamos hablando un minuto sin discutir- le dije

- sí, algo raro pasa- me dijo riendo- no te acostumbres

De repente en ese preciso momento la luz se pago y todo quedo en oscuridad, salte y grite tomando el brazo de Emmett con fuerza, estaba muy cerca de el

- tranquila… solo se fue la luz- dijo- llamare a edward a preguntarle si es apagón o es cosa de la casa- me dijo, lo solté para que pudiera usar su izquierda

- ed… la luz…. Si… o ya veo… genial… ok… bye- dijo y colgó- es apagón… tendremos que esperar- dijo, de repente un gran estruendo en al cocina como ollas cayendo hizo que volviera a gritar y volviera a presionarme a Emmett

- ¿qué fue eso?- le dije asustada… bueno la verdad es que si… me da terror la oscuridad

- no se… será mejor que te quedes aquí… iré a ver- me dijo poniéndose en pie

- no- le dije poniéndome en pie- no me dejes sola- le dije… deja de comportarte como una nena rosalie

- ¿tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- me dijo incrédulo

- no- lo negué- le tengo miedo a lo que se me podría presentar cuando esta oscuro- dije avergonzada

- es lo mismo- dijo riéndose

- no te burles- le dije golpeándolo, no se donde cayo el golpe pero se que le di

- ok… ven- me dijo y me tomo de la mano, caminamos hasta la cocina y nos quedamos allí parados, miramos la ventana estaba abierta y alado de donde debió estar la ollas había una paloma

- solo fue eso- me dijo, mirando tenuemente el ave, en ese momento el sonido audible de alguien aullando hizo que volviera a gritar y ahora abrazaba a emmett con fuerza

- si que te da miedo al oscuridad- me dijo, levante mi mirada con lentitud y me encontré con los hermoso ojos de emmett y aquella sonrisas tan hermosa con aquellos hoyuelos que me ponían demasiado nerviosa y trasmitían tranquilidad al mismo tiempo, estaba hipnotizada con ello y el acerco su rostro al mío y yo al suyo, junto sus labios tiernamente y comenzamos a besarnos… pero a un ritmo dulce, primero con ternura, a un suave compás que me llevo de ida y vuelta a la luna…su lengua se hizo paso dentro de la mía y comenzamos a besarnos con mas intensidad, hasta ese momento había permanecido con sus manos sin tocarme pero en ese momento coloco una en mi espalda y la otra en mi cintura atrayéndome y presionándome a el, yo tenia mis manos enlazadas en su cuello, el beso empezó a subir de tono y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente como si se nos fuera en ello la vida, tanto así que comencé a bajar mis manos y colocarlas en su pecho y el me empujo colocándome en la pared acorralándome, me estaba dejando llevar por todo esto que sentía, sentirlo tan cerca tan mío, me estaba volviendo loca, sentí como comenzó a bajar su mano de mi cintura hasta colocarla en mi trasero y levantando mi pierna derecha la coloque en su cadera, comenzó a acariciarla con demasiada pasión, cuando deje sus labios comenzó a besar mi cuello, primero mis mejillas luego mi oído, paso por mi cuello y luego en mi hombro, disfrutaba como me tocaba lo hacia con delicadeza como si mi piel quemara, succionaba delicadamente mi piel dejando tiernos beso en el camino pero estaban llenos de deseo, me presionaba mas a el y sentí ya claramente su erección… esto terminaría mal si no lo detenía, pero no tenia las fuerza para hacerlo y tampoco quería, así que proseguí con la tortura hasta que guala se hizo la luz, Emmett dejo de besarme y solo me miro confundido… nos separamos algo avergonzados… permanecimos en silencio cuando la puerta principal de la sala se abrió haciendo un claro ruido

- holaaa- alguien entro a la sala… los muchachos ya habían llegado… ¡gracias dios!

- Estamos en la cocina, ya vamos- grite y salid e la cocina

BELLA POV:

Lleva una larga semana de dizque novia de Edward, y hoy había entrado en un grabe conflicto… cuando edward intercepto a Tania en el pasadizo y ella coqueteo con el me sentí extraña… me sentía… celosa… eso no podía ser, primero porque era mi amigo como un hermano… pero ya me había empezado a gustar, me encantaba sus besos y me torturaba la idea de que en cualquier momento se terminaría… edward estaba embobado con la tarada de Tania estaba murto con ella y eso hace algunos días no me importaba ahora me dolía me dolía que todo eso de la relación feliz, las citas, los besos, las palabras bonitas, solo eran para ponerla celosa, en que momento me enamore dios… no es justo… era edward mi amigo, mi hermano del corazón, eso me pasaba por aceptar esta absurda actuación, ahora me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y el estaba muerto por una estúpida modelo de portada

- tierra llamando a bella- escuche a alguien decir y Salí de mis pensamientos, me encontraba en el sofá rodeada de demasiada comida chatarra- ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó rose que estaba a lado mió… ¿a que hora se había acercado?

- ¿que pasa?- pregunte

- ¿que les pasa a las mujeres de esta casa?- preguntó- esme tratando de que el Phicus reviva hablándole, alice en su cuarto intentado tocar una guitarra y tu comiendo chatarra, la suficiente para ponerte como un balón

- estoy algo depre- dije

- ya me di cuenta… ¿porqué?- preguntó

- me gusta alguien- confesé

- oh por dios… te gusta alguien y no sabes como acercártele porqué cree que sales con edward- dijo alarmada… Qué perceptible que es Rose

- algo así- mentí

- ¿quien?- pregunto curiosa… ¿Quién?... ¿que le respondo?

- Jacob- dije al azar

- Black- dijo con una cara de asco

- es lindo

- es un chucho… bueno aya tu y tus gustos- dijo

- no hables así- la regañe

- Habla con edward dile que ya no quieres seguir con este juego- me aconsejo

- ¿tu crees?- pregunte sin seguridad

- por supuesto- me dijo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió

- Rosalie- entro emocionado jasper a la casa- mira que llego- le dijo y tomándola de la mano la saco fuera de la casa, yo fui tras ella

- ¡Oh por dios!- dijo y corrió hacia el estupendo BMW rojo que había en la puerta, Emmett y edward sonreían acariciándolo… era un sueño

- mi bebe- dijo subiéndose al auto y acariciando el timón

- es una belleza- dijo emmett

- como la dueña- dijo rose guiñándole el ojo… el sonrío sonrojado… ¿se sonrojo?... ¿mi hermano?

- Vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo rose

- genial- dijo emmett y salto al auto de copiloto de forma muy sexy

- yo voy- grito alice que salía de la casa emocionada y entraba al auto

- yo también- dijo jasper

- tengo que estudiar- dijo edward

- odio la velocidad- dije

- ok… quédense aquí aburridos- dijo emmett y así rose arranco su estupendo auto yéndose

- ¿porque no fuiste?- pregunte- no creo que por estudiar… tu no conoces que es eso- le dije sonriendo

- tengo que planear algo contigo… entremos- me dijo

- ¿que?- le pregunte

- el golpe de gracia en el baile… se morirá de celos- me dijo emocionado sonreí sin emoción. Pasamos dentro de la casa y nos sentamos en el sofá

- cuéntame- le dije

- una cancion… en el baile… te dedicare un cancion- dijo sonriente… que hermosa que era su sonrisa- ¿me estas escuchando bella?- pregunto

- sí… ¿tú me dedicaras una cancion?- pregunte

- sí… mira en el baile de renacimiento concursan bandas para el baile de fin de año y Emm, jass y yo decidimos concursar… cada banda tiene derecho a tres canciones así que una decidiré yo y será una para ti… Tania morirá de celos- dijo con emoción… Tania siempre Tania

- ¿tu la compusiste?- pregunte

- sí… pero para nadie en especial- me dijo

- ¿por cuanto tiempo más estaremos con esta farsa?- pregunte

- después del baile de renacimiento podremos cortar y serás libre por fin- me dijo

- genial- dije sin ningún ánimo en mis palabras

- gracias por aguantarme enana- me dijo y me abrazo… despeinando con una de sus manos mi cabello

No había duda de que me miraba como su pequeña amiga, me sentía frustrada, yo no le llegaba ni a los talones a la barby Tania y el solo tenia ojos para ella

JASPER POV:

Había sido un paseo emocionante, rose maneja muy rápido pero con seguridad parco el auto en al entrada y salimos del auto

- emmett puedes llevártelo a pasear- dijo, que raro ella era muy celosa con su auto no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, emmett la miro con desconfianza, pero ella le tiro las llaves y el las cogió con agilidad

- sí… me encantaría- dijo y subió al coche

- alice acompáñalo- dijo- y tu jass quédate quiero hablar contigo- Alice subió al auto y arrancaron

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunte

- ¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que mis padres se divorciaran?- pregunte molesta

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto caminando hacia las gradas que daban a la entrada principal

- mi padre me llamo… ¿jasper como pudiste ocultármelo?- me dijo con frustración

- ya no quiero verte sufrir por ellos- le dije sentándome en la ultima grada

- son mis padres- me reprocho… como si me hubiera olvidado de ello

- lo se… y me gustaría que lo olvides- le dije

- estoy cansada que trates de protegerme- dijo de forma fría sentándose a mi lado

- no quiero que te afecte…- le dije… me preocupaba rosalie, ella era tan dura pero sabia que su punto débil era mi padres

- no estoy afectada por eso… estoy afectada por que trates de hacerme sentir como una incapaz… soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder tomar de la mejor manera esto

- lo se rose… pero te conozco y se que por mas que a veces te muestres dura esto te afecta- le dije tomando su mano, ella me miro rendida… a quien quería engañar… yo la conocía mejor que nadie, y claro que lo de mis padres le afectaba… y ella sabia que yo sabia ello

- se divorciaran- me dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

- sí… tarde o temprano lo harían y lo sabíamos- le dije acariciando su mano

- siempre guarde la esperanza de que algún día seriamos una familia- me dijo con la mirada extraviada

- debo confesar que yo también… pero sabes aun nos tenemos el uno al otro- dije sonriéndole calidamente

- yea… al final de todo si tenemos una familia- me dijo sonriendo y mirando a la puerta de la entrada de aquella inmensa casa a la cual ya llamábamos hogar

EMMETT POV:

Después de un paseo genial en el deportivo de rose subí a mi recamar a bañarme, luego baje a la sala a ver tele, no se donde se habían metido todos pero no puse mucho interés mi sorpresa fue cuando algunos sonidos venían de la cochera… ¿Quién podría ser?, camine hacia la misma y abrí la puerta y lo que vi me sorprendió… alguien estaba bajo el coche de Rose… me alarme y mire bajo del auto

- ¡rose estas bien!- grite alarmado al verla allí

- sí…- dijo saliendo de debajo del auto con un overol azul con el que y se veía muy sexy

- me asustaste- le dije

- ¿pensaste que el auto me cayo encima?- pregunto riendo

- no… pero bueno ¿que podría pensar que hacía un mujer debajo de un auto?- pregunte

- quizás ojeándolo… solo lo revisaba- me dijo limpiando sus manso en una toalla

- ¿tu?... ¿agarrando grasa de auto?- pregunte con ironía… ¿Qué no se suponía que le daba asco tocar un balón de lodo?

- ¿hay algún problema?- preguntó molesta por el comentario

- las mujeres no saben de mecánica… y según yo… no te gusta ensuciarte- dije apoyándome en mi jeep

- ¿me ves sucia?- pregunto mostrando sus manos con guantes quirúrgicos- y yo si se de mecánica… estudie mecánica como opcional en Nueva York… y soy muy buena

- tu no dejas de sorprenderme… eres una cajita de sorpresa- dije sonriéndole acercándome a ella

- estoy llena de sorpresas - me dijo mordiéndose pícaramente el labio inferior

- me consta- le dije tomando un mechón suelto de su cabello y colocándolo tras de su oreja… no asuntaba más tenia que besarla o iba a morir allí mismo- me sorprendiste con la efusividad de ayer- rose se puso tensa… no esperaba lo que le dije… sonreí al ver el rostro que tenia

- ¿Quién fue el de la efusividad ayer?- pregunto a la defensiva… tratando de sonar normal pero no lo consiguió

- vamos rose… no te pongas nerviosa- dije sonriente

- ya quisieras… solo fue un momento de calentura… me podría haber ocurrido con cualquiera- dijo apartándose de mi

- pero te ocurrió conmigo- dije de forma sexy… me divirtió verla tensar, luego me sonrió con picardía

- ¿te quedaste con ganas de mas?- preguntó de forma sexy, mirándome con aquella mirada que me ponía nervioso

- no se… tal ves- le dije acercándome a ella… me rindo la quiero tener y ahoraaaa, cuando estuve frente a ella la tome de la cintura y ella coloco su mano en mi nuca, le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, y atrayéndola hacia mi con fuerza la bese con pasión, la tenia aprisionada contra el jeep, la recosté en la cajuela mientras intensificaba más y más el beso, ya no me importaba donde estaba, solo quería hacerla mía, pero de repente sonó un celular, al principio estábamos demasiado entretenidos como para contestar, cuando estaba besando su cuello con desmedida pasión…

- tengo que contestar- dijo y me separo… rayos… ¿me tenia que dejar así?... maldito celular

- alo… mmm…. James- ¿james?... tenia que ser el idota de james para interrumpir este momento- si… ok… me encantaría… ok…te veo mas tarde

- ¿que quería?- le dije molesto

- solo me invito al cine hoy… me iré a bañar… nos vemos luego osito- me dijo y se fue… ¿Qué?... ¿se fue así sin mas ni mas?… maldita seaaaaaa


	7. CÁp 7: EL BAILE DE RENACIMIENTO

CÁP. 7: EL BAILE DE RENACIMIENTO

JASPER POV:

Estábamos en mi casa, o mejo dicho en donde vivía cuando era niño aquí en Forks, estábamos ensayando para tocar el viernes en el baile, lo habíamos hecho desde hace algunas semanas en completo secreto. Tocábamos muy bien, emmett en la guitarra, Edward en el bajo y yo en la batería, pero hoy parecía no ser un buen día

- ok… otra vez… ahora si por favor concéntrese…3, 5, 7- dije golpeando los palillos de la batería y comenzamos a tocar

(NOTA: las letras negras son cantadas por Edward, las cursivas son de emmett y las normales cantan los tres… imaginen que ellos componen las canciones y se desenvuelven en el escenario como lo hacen los verdaderos intérpretes)

_- Well, here we are again… Throwing punchlines, no one wins… As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fase… And we won't work this out- __(Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo… __lanzando puntillas, nadie gana… como el sol de la mañana empieza a elevarse, estamos desapareciendo velozmente… y no resolveremos esto.)_

**  
- No, we're not gonna work this out tonight- ****(****No, no vamos a resolver esto esta noche) **  
- (We won't work this out)- (no lo resolveremos)  
**- No, we're not gonna make this right… So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye- ****(****no, no vamos a hacerlo bien así que te daré un beso y te diré adiós **  
- (Give a kiss goodbye)- (te daré un beso de despedida)  
**- 'Cause we're not gonna work this out****- (****porque no vamos a arreglar esto) **

- Tonight- (esta noche.)

_-Every single word's __been said- (__Cada palabra que digamos_**)**

**-(Whoa oh oh)**  
- _Broke each other's hearts again- (__romperá nuestros corazones otra vez) _

**- (Oh whoa oh)**  
_- As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breaking __down- (__como las estrellas del cielo, estamos rompiendo) __  
_- **She ****screams out- (****ella grita hacia fuera)**

**- No, we're not gonna work this out tonight- ****(****No, no vamos a resolver esto esta noche) **  
- (We won't work this out)- (no lo resolveremos)  
**- No, we're not gonna make this right… So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye- ****(****no, no vamos a hacerlo bien así que te daré un beso y te diré adiós **  
- (Give a kiss goodbye)- (te daré un beso de despedida)  
**- 'Cause we're not gonna work this out****- (****porque no vamos a arreglar esto) **

- Tonight- (esta noche.)

- (Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh,)  
_- We don't have to fight_- (_No tenemos que pelearnos_**)**  
- Tonight- (esta noche)  
- (Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh,)  
_- We just gotta try_- (_sólo tenemos que intentarlo)_  
- Tonight- (esta noche)**  
****- We don't have to fight- **(**no tenemos que pelearnos)**  
_-Tonight- (__esta noche)_  
**- We just gotta try-** (**sólo tenemos que intentarlo) **  
_- Tonight-_ (_esta noche)_

**- No, we're not gonna work this out tonight- ****(****No, no vamos a resolver esto esta noche) **  
- (We won't work this out)- (no lo resolveremos)  
**- No, we're not gonna make this right… So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye- ****(****no, no vamos a hacerlo bien así que te daré un beso y te diré adiós **  
- (Give a kiss goodbye)- (te daré un beso de despedida)  
**- 'Cause we're not gonna work this out****- (****porque no vamos a arreglar esto) **

- Tonight- (esta noche.)

Durante toda la cancion estaba perdido, no me sentía cómodo y hasta creo que me equivoque en unas cuantas ocasiones, estaba pensando en Alice la verdad, hoy la había visto tan linda, la mire por largo rato recostada en el sofá viendo televisión antes de venir, era tan tierna, hermosa y simplemente me traía loco… ¿desde cuándo?... la verdad de toda la vida, desde que éramos niños, pero jamás le di a entender nada, siempre fue mí amiga y nada más, pero lo que me traía mal era Marco, sus llamadas por teléfono, sus salidas por las noches, los besos que se daban frente a mi, el que ella lo amara me perturbaba… cuando reaccioné note a emmett algo ido de la canción, cantaba maquinalmente, como si no sintiera lo que digiera y la verdad no me gustaba como estaba sonando la cancion.

- no… no… esta horrible- grite desesperado tirando los palos con ira, mire los rostros de emmett y edward sorprendidos

- yo lo escuche bien- dijo emmett con despreocupación

- tú… tú ere el menos indicado… estas en otra luna…. Cantas y tocas maquinalmente como si tu mente estuviera a una galaxia muy, muy, pero muy lejana- le grite

- oye… bájame tu tonito- dijo emmett con seriedad

- no discutan- intervino Edward- tu también estas algo perdido- dijo quitándose la guitarra y colocándola en una mesa

- ah… sí… mis errores son menos notorios, tu debes estar más concentrado en tu chamba… marcar el paso… tu te equivocas todos nos equivocamos- dijo señalando a ed y a el

- no estuvo tan mal- termino diciendo edward

- estuvo pésimo… no se como nos metimos en esto- dije levantándome de mi asiento tomándome la cabeza con desesperación… terminaríamos haciendo el ridículo

- ¿perdón?... tu habrás estado pésimo… yo… auque estuviera como tu dices distraído no me equivoqué- dijo emmett, sentándose en el sillón colocando las manos tras de su nuca y poniendo los pies en la mesita

- pero te falto espíritu, no me emocionaste… ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó edward

- me perturba eso de que te tengo que emocionar- dijo emmett haciendo caritas de asco

- ya… de verdad ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Edward

- nada… solo estaba pensando en lo horrible que será esta noche porque invite a Victoria- dijo… pero no se… no le creí, hablaba con poco convencimiento… era otra cosa lo que lo traía así, a mi no me podía mentir

- tu por lo meno tienes alguien asegurada para metértela a la cama- dijo edward, cruzándose de brazos

- pues… aun así no estoy entusiasmado- dijo emmett, ¿no estaba entusiasmado?... ¿por tener sexo con una chica?... ok estaba enfermo

- por lo menos tu hermana ira con el… no podría haber encontrado alguien peor que llevar a mi hermana al baile- intervine… eso si era verdad… ¿Rose con james?… no… no me gustaba

- opino lo mismo- dijo emmett

- ¿pero no creo que eso sea lo que te trae tan raro?- dijo edward… no claro que no, el problema es que quiero a tu hermana y ella esta locamente enamorada de marco… y para varia tengo que ser el amigo en el que confía

- solo es eso… ya ven como soy de celoso con rose- dije tratando de sonar natural

Pasamos la tarde tratando de ensayar, estaba completamente arrepentido, nos habíamos metido en la boca del lobo, ¿en que cabeza cabía la posibilidad de no hacer el ridículo con menos de dos semanas de ensayos hacer una buena tocada? Eran ya casi la 8 de la noche en uno minutos tenia que ir en busca de mi cita Heidi, La había invitado al baile hacia unos días, por suplica personal de emmett, no era que me entusiasma mucho salir con una de las muchas mujeres con las que mi amigo se acostó, pero era la chica mas sexy seguida de rose y victoria de la escuela. Estaba en el sofá, disfrazado cono Emmett decía de señorito del siglo XIX, edward tocaba el piano mientras esperaba a bella su cita y dizque enamorada y emmett jugaba play divertido, esme le había confiado que cerrara la casa por tanto seria el ultimo en irse. En es momento cuando mire el reloj y me levante para irme tocaron la puerta… podía ser james o marcos así que fui a abrir y ahí vi a marcos

- Alice- escuche gritar a Emmett que nos miraba

- ya voy- escuchamos la estridente vocecita de la enana

- será mejor que me vaya- dije, me proponía a salir, cuando la cara del idiota mirando el final de las escaleras me hizo voltear a ver. Era alice estaba guau, en un vestido blanco precioso, se veía tan dulce, inocente, tan celestial lo mas parecido a un ángel, que detestable comparación ni siquiera un ángel se le comparaba

- llegas temprano- dijo alice bajando las escaleras, se acerco a marco y lo beso con ternura, sentí un hoyo en el estomago, estaba enamorando de ella… que tortura

EDWARD POV:

- Será mejor que vaya por Heidi- dijo jasper y salio de la casa con cara de enfermo

- nosotros no vamos- dijo alice y tomando del brazo a su novio salio de la casa

- ¿puede ser posible que las mujeres se demoren tanto?- pregunte exasperado

- ¿si no lo hacen dejan de ser mujeres?- dijo Emmett que no dejaba de ver la pantalla de tv en donde jugaba fútbol

- bella- grite y en ese momento apareció bella, quede idiotizado, estaba hermosa en un vestido dorado de encajes era estraples y parecía una reina, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con algo de torpeza, la alcance al final dándole la mano, ella la tomo y pude sostenerla

- estos tacos me matan- dijo sonriendo

- estas hermosa- le dije, mirando sus hermosos ojos

- alice es una verdadera maga entonces- me dijo riendo, por un largo instante quede mudo admirando lo bella que es

- bueno… ¿listo?- pregunte cuando regrese a la realidad

- vamos- dijo y apoyándose en mí brazo y caminamos hacia la salida

- a… emmett no te olvides que te toca serrar la puerta de la casa, así que espera a que james venga por Rosalie- le dije, el me miro con desánimos y asintió rodando los ojos

- ok- dijo, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con james, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta

- hola Edward… bella- saludo

- hola- saludamos ambos y seguimos nuestro camino

EMMETT POV:

James… rece a todos los cielos para que no viniera, no se… tal ves un accidente en el camino lo hubiera detenido, calma emmett eso no se lo deseas ni a tu peor enemigo… pero ¿cual enemigo?, jame no es tu enemigo, es mas era tu cómplice y uno de tus mejores amigos hasta hace dos semanas atrás, estas así por rose, pero ella era mi amiga una amiga con la que ya me había besado en unas cuantas ocasiones de una forma que no hace pensar en ninguna amistad

- ¿rose?- preguntó james sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Rosalie- grite

- ya voy- grito rose

- mi hermana ya te espera- me dijo james

- no puedo irme hasta que la ultima persona deje esta casa y en este caso es rose- le dije sonriendo cínicamente

- guau- dijo james al mirar al final de las escaleras, voltee a mirar y me quede estúpido rose estaba mas que hermosa… ¿eso es posible?, su vestido era hermoso en color crema, el cabello recogido y guau no hay descripción, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con esa elegancia tan característica y esa mirada que me dejaba sin completas defensas… había pasado ya unos días desde lo que ocurrió en la cochera y no habíamos cruzado palabras pero cuando me miraba así con esa mirada podía tirarme de un acantilado y no sentir dolor

- estas hermosa- dijo james tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Quería matarlo allí mismo por si quiera atreverse a tocarla

- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta la coqueta de rose

- ¿vamos?- preguntó james y ella asintió, me miro, me sonrió y camino con dirección a la salida

Fui en busca de victoria, no hablamos en el trayecto al baile estaba algo enojado, molesto, no se, llegamos y entramos como siempre el salón estaba ambientado de primera y parecía o te transportaba a mediados del siglo pasado, me dirigí hacia un lado de el salón donde estaban reunidos todos mis amigos con sus parejas, camine rápido y victoria caminaba tras de mi

- hola- salude divertido a todos con nuestro saludo característico… algo complicado para explicar

Lauretn había ido con la hermana de Tania, Irinia, micke con su eterna enamorada Angela weber, una chica alta bastante flaquita y simpática, era graciosa, tímida, pero muy inteligente, un cerebrito de laboratorio, que conquistó a mi amigo, el despistado… como decimos, lo trae pisado, Jacob estaba del brazo con Jessica que en son de chisme les cuento muere por micke, también ya estaba marco y alice, Edward y mi hermana y james con rose, todos tenia latas de cerveza en la mano, tome unas cuantas de la cajas que habían al parecer traído mis amigos, la fiesta comenzó tranqui nomás, no me gustaba bailar así que me dedique a hacer bromas y chistes que es lo que mejor que me salía, es mas era casi natural hacerlos reír, mientras rose no paraba de baila con james al igual que alice y marco. Eran casi ay las 11 y media cuando un muchacho me dijo que la próxima banda en tocar era la mí, edward, jasper y yo nos reunimos y subimos al escenario a primera fila, estaban todos nuestros amigos incluso Tania que sonreí coqueta a edward, al perecer había ido con Dimitri

- bueno… no hace falta presentarnos… creo que todos no conocen- dijo edward a lo que todos en especial mujeres gritaron y silbaron

- la banda no tiene nombre… así que… si tienen uno avisen- dije, eso provoco que rieran

- bueno hoy tocaremos unas canciones… esperamos que les gusten- dijo edward

- 1..2…3- dijo jasper atrás y comenzamos a tocar

_We don't have time left to regret (__NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PAR ARREPENTIRNOS)__  
_Hold On (AGUANTA)  
_And, we'll take more than common sense (__TOMARÁ MÁS QUE SIMPLE SENTIDO COMÚN)_  
Hold On (AGUANTA)  
_So stop your wondering, take a stand (__TOMARÁ MÁS QUE SIMPLE SENTIDO COMÚN)_  
Hold On (AGUANTA)  
_There's more to life than just to live (__HAY MÁS EN LA VIDA QUE SIMPLEMENTE VIVIR)__  
_Hold On (AGUANTA)

**Cause an empty room can be so loud (****PORQUE UNA HABITACIÓN VACÍA PUEDE SONAR TAN FUERTE)****  
There's so many tears, to drown them out (****SON DEMASIADAS LÁGRIMAS COMO PARA AHOGARLOS)****  
So, hold on (****ASÍ QUE AGUANTA)**  
_Hold On (__AGUANTA__)  
_**Hold On, (****AGUANTA****)**

hold on (AGUANTA)

_One single smile, a helping hand (__UNA SIMPLE SONRISA, UNA MANO DE AYUDA)__  
_Hold On (AGUANTA)  
_It's not that hard to be a friend (__NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL SER UN AMIGO)_  
Hold On (AGUANTA)  
_So, don't give up, stand till the end (__ASÍ QUE NO TE DETENGAS HASTA EL FINAL)__  
_Hold On (AGUANTA)  
_There's more to life than just to live (__HAY MÁS EN LA VIDA QUE SIMPLEMENTE VIVIR)_  
Hold on (AGUANTA)

**Cause an empty room can be so loud (****PORQUE UNA HABITACIÓN VACÍA PUEDE SONAR TAN FUERTE)****  
There's so many tears, to drown them out (****SON DEMASIADAS LÁGRIMAS COMO PARA AHOGARLOS)****  
So, hold on (****ASÍ QUE AGUANTA)****  
**_Hold On (__AGUANTA__)_  
**Hold On, (****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)_

**When you love someone, and they break your heart (****CUANDO AMAS A ALGUIEN Y TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN) ****  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart (****NO TE RINDAS ANTE EL AMOR MANTÉN LA FE A TU LADO)****  
Just hold on, (SOLO ****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)  
_**Hold on, (****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)_

**When we're miles apart (****CUANDO TE SEPARAS)  
****And, your feeling lost (****Y TE SIENTES PERDIDO)****  
All your hope is gone (****Y TODA TU ESPERANZA SE HA IDO)****  
Don't forget to hold on (****NO TE OLVIDES DE AGUANTAR)****  
Hold on (****AGUANTA****)  
**  
**Cause an empty room can be so loud (****PORQUE UNA HABITACIÓN VACÍA PUEDE SONAR TAN FUERTE)****  
There's so many tears, to drown them out (****SON DEMASIADAS LÁGRIMAS COMO PARA AHOGARLOS)****  
So, hold on (****ASÍ QUE AGUANTA**)  
_Hold On (__AGUANTA__)_  
**Hold On, (****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)_

**When you love someone, and they break your heart (****CUANDO AMAS A ALGUIEN Y TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN )****  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart (****NO TE RINDAS ANTE EL AMOR MANTÉN LA FE A TU LADO)****  
Just hold on, (SOLO ****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)  
_**Hold on, (****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)_

**Cause an empty room can be so loud (****PORQUE UNA HABITACIÓN VACÍA PUEDE SONAR TAN FUERTE)****  
There's so many tears, to drown them out (****SON DEMASIADAS LÁGRIMAS COMO PARA AHOGARLOS)****  
So, hold on (****ASÍ QUE AGUANTA)****  
**_Hold On (__AGUANTA__)_  
**Hold On, (****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)_

**When you love someone, and they break your heart (****CUANDO AMAS A ALGUIEN Y TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN) ****  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart (****NO TE RINDAS ANTE EL AMOR MANTÉN LA FE A TU LADO)****  
Just hold on, (SOLO ****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)_  
**Hold on, (****AGUANTA****)**

_hold on (__AGUANTA__)_

Escuchamos a todos gritar desesperados, les gustaba a mi me había gustado, y todos habían saltado y disfrutado, mire a Rose que me miraba con una gran sonrisa, caminé hacia edward y le hable al oído

- probemos con burning up

- estas loco… no la practicamos- me contesto

- nos sale mejor que tonight- el me miro dudoso y luego miro a jasper diciéndole burnig up, el lo miro alarmado

- yo la presento- dije emocionado, me acerqué al micro y hable- la siguiente canción es para alguien especial- dije mirando a rose, ella miro alrededor asustada de que se hayan dado cuenta de que me refería a ella pero pareció que no lo notaron. Mire a jasper para que comenzara

- 1..2…3- dijo jasper atrás y comenzamos a tocar

_-I'm hot, you're cold (Soy caliente, tu eres fría)  
You go around like you know (pasas por mi lado como si conocieras)  
Who I am, but you don't (quien soy, pero no)  
You got me on my toes (me tienes por los suelos)  
_  
_**I'm slipping into the lava (Me estoy hundiendo en la lava)  
And I'm trying to keep from going under (y no puedo parar)  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter (bebe, tu vuelves la temperatura más caliente)  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up (porque estoy ardiendo  
ardiendo)  
For you baby (por ti,bebe)**_

_Come on girl (Vamos chica!)_

_I fell_ (**I fell**) _so fast_ (**so fast**) (_Yo caigo_) (**Yo caigo**) _(tan rápido_) (**tan rápido**)  
_Can't hold myself back (no puedo sostenerme) _  
_High heels_ (**high heels**_) red dress_ (**red dress)** _(tacones altos)_ (**tacones altos**) _(vestido rojo)_ (**vestido rojo**)  
_It's all by yourself (todo por tu cuenta)  
Gotta catch my breath (tengo que mantener la respiración)_

_**I'm slipping into the lava (Me estoy hundiendo en la lava)  
And I'm trying to keep from going under (y no puedo parar)  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter (bebe, tu vuelves la temperatura más caliente)  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up (porque estoy ardiendo  
ardiendo)  
**_**For you baby (por ti,bebe**_**)**_

**  
Walk in the room (Camino en la habitación)  
All I can see is you (y todo lo que puedo ver...eres tu)  
Staring me down (tu tambien me miras)  
I know you feel it too (se que tu lo sientes...tambien)  
**  
**I'm slipping into the lava (Me estoy hundiendo en la lava)  
And I'm trying to keep from going under (y no puedo parar)  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter (bebe, tu vuelves la temperatura más caliente)  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up (porque estoy ardiendo  
ardiendo)  
For you baby (por ti,bebe)**

I'm slipping into the lava (Me estoy hundiendo en la lava)  
And I'm trying to keep from going under (y no puedo parar)  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter (bebe, tu vuelves la temperatura más caliente)  
**Cause I'm burning up, burning up (porque estoy ardiendo  
ardiendo)  
For you baby (por ti,bebe)**

I'm slipping into the lava (Me estoy hundiendo en la lava)  
And I'm trying to keep from going under (y no puedo parar)  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter (bebe, tu vuelves la temperatura más caliente)  
**Cause I'm burning up, burning up (porque estoy ardiendo  
ardiendo)  
For you baby (por ti,bebe)**

Cause I'm burning up, burning up (porque estoy ardiendo  
ardiendo)  
**For you baby (por ti,bebe)**

Otra vez era una locura, la gente gritaba desesperada, era una locura, trate de respirar profundo para asimilar la emoción que sentía. Cuando me di cuenta Edward tomaba el micro seguro para presentar la siguiente canción.

- bueno la siguiente canción esta dedicada a mi novia… la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo… si no me lo creen solo mírenla- todos miraron a bella quien parecía un tomate por la vergüenza

- 1… 2… 3- señalo Jasper y comenzó a tocar

_If the heart is always searchin (__SI EL CORAZÓN SIEMPRE ESTÁ BUSCANDO)  
__Can you ever find a home? (¿__ACASO ALGUNA VEZ ENCONTRARÁ UN HOGAR?)  
_**I've been lookin' for that someone, (****HE ESTADO BUSCANDO A ESE ALGUIEN)  
****I'll never make it on my own (****NUNCA LO LOGRARÉ POR MI MISMO.)**_  
__Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you, (__LOS SUEÑOS NO PUEDEN OCUPAR EL LUGAR DE AMARTE A TI)  
__There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. (__Y DEBEN HABER UN MILLÓN DE RAZONES DEL PORQUE ES ASÍ.)__  
_  
When you look me in the eyes, (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
Tell me that you love me. (Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS).  
Everything's alright, (TODO ESTÁ BIEN.)  
When you're right here by my side. (CUANDO ESTÁS JUSTO AQUÍ A MI LADO)  
When you look me in the eyes, (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
I catch a glimpse of heaven. (PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO)  
I find my paradise, (HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAÍSO)  
When you look me in the eyes. (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)

_How long will I be waiting, (__CUANTO TIEMPO DEBERÉ ESPERAR)__  
To be with you again (__PARA ESTAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO)  
_**I'm gonna tell you that I love you, (****TE DIRÉ QUE TE AMO)  
**_In the best way that I can. (__DE LA MEJOR MANERA QUE PUEDO.)  
__I can't take a day without you here, (__NO PUEDO PASAR NINGÚN DÍA SIN TI AQUÍ,)  
_**You're the light that make my darkness disappear. (****TU ERES LA LUZ QUE HACE DESAPARECER MI OSCURIDAD)**

When you look me in the eyes, (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
Tell me that you love me. (Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS).  
Everything's alright, (TODO ESTÁ BIEN.)  
When you're right here by my side. (CUANDO ESTÁS JUSTO AQUÍ A MI LADO)  
When you look me in the eyes, (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
I catch a glimpse of heaven. (PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO)  
I find my paradise, (HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAÍSO)  
When you look me in the eyes. (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)

**More and more, I start to realize, (****MÁS Y MÁS, ME EMPIEZO A DAR CUENTA)**  
_I can reach my tomorrow, (__DE QUE PUEDO ALCANZAR MI MAÑANA)  
__I can hold my head up high, (__PUEDO MANTENER MI CABEZA EN ALTO,)_  
**And it's all because you're by my side. (****Y TODO ES PORQUE TU ESTÁS A MI LADO)**

**When you look me in the eyes, (****CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
****Tell me that you love me. (****Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS).  
****Everything's alright, (****TODO ESTÁ BIEN.)****  
When you're right here by my side. (****CUANDO ESTÁS JUSTO AQUÍ A MI LADO)****  
**When I hold you in my arms, (CUANDO TE ABRAZO)  
I know that it's forever. (SE QUE SERÁ PARA SIEMPRE.)  
I just gotta let you know, (SOLO DEBO HACERTE SABER,)  
I never wanna let you go. (NUNCA QUIERO DEJARTE IR)

When you look me in the eyes, (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
Tell me that you love me. (Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS).  
Everything's alright, (TODO ESTÁ BIEN.)  
When you're right here by my side. (CUANDO ESTÁS JUSTO AQUÍ A MI LADO)  
When you look me in the eyes, (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
I catch a glimpse of heaven. (PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO)  
I find my paradise, (HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAÍSO)  
When you look me in the eyes. (CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)

Otra vez estallaron en aplausos y empezaron a corear, otra, otra pero el concurso decía tres por banda así que bajamos, cuándo llegue done Rose ella se acerco a mi oído

- así que ardes por mi osito

- pues… si así lo crees- le dije al odio y seguí mi camino hacia victoria quien me abrazo y me beso con pasión, claro ante dijo

- gracias por la cancion- voltee a ver a rose que me miraba con ira y luego bese con pasión a vicky

BELLA POV:

- te gusto- preguntó edward cuando se acerco a mi

- es hermosa- le dije el me sonrió y se acerco a mi para besarme… sus labios eran tibios y suaves de esos que te llevan al cielo

- te amo- dijo dejándome en shock, el voltio a mirar a un lado y seguí a donde miraba era Tania ella echaba humo por los ojos y me di cuenta que lo había dicho para que ella lo escuchara

- iré a hablar con ella- me dijo y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios se fue, me quedé triste esta situación había comenzado a lastimarme de una manera dolorosa e insoportable

- estas completamente enamorada de el- dijo Rosalie haciéndome saltar

- ¿Qué?- pregunte confundida y asustada

- así que el chico que ocupa tus pensamientos no es Jacob si no edward- me dijo

- no hables tonterías- le dije

- ¿porqué me lo ocultas a mi?…soy tu amiga y te conozco… además se cuándo una mujer mira con esos ojitos de borrego a media morir

- ¿se me nota mucho?- le pregunté preocupada de que edward se hubiera dado cuenta

- pues… sí- contestó

- ¿Qué hago?- pregunté perturbada

- conquístalo… la tarada de Tania no es ni un chicle pegado en la pared a lado tuyo- me dijo

- gracias… por las mentiras pero no son necesarias- le dije al notar que eso era imposible, Tania era el tipo de mujer que todos desean

- bella eres demasiado hermosa- me dijo

- tú también… por eso traes a mi hermano de una ala- entablando otro tema… el tema de la canción que era obvio mi hermanito le había dedicado

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto asustada

- te dedico esa canción y no te deja de mirar… conozco a mi hermano- apunte

- no desvaríes… será mejor que vaya con james piensa en lo que te dije… conquístalo- me dijo y se fue, camine hacia el grupo de chicos que no paraban de reír, al parecer emmett no dejaba de hacer sus bromas pesadas

Pasamos una velada increíble en grupo, rose y James no paraban de bailar al igual que alice y marco

- ¿bailamos?- preguntó Edward

- si claro- le dije, pobre no habíamos tenido ni media pieza porque soy pésima para el baile, no se como estoy en el equipo de porristas… bueno allí se siguen una rutina yo no era buena par improvisar que es lo que se hace en un baile, era una cancion lenta, me apegue a el y comenzamos a movernos lentamente, me sentí demasiado rara.

- terminaremos en el partido del miércoles- me dijo al oído

- ¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida

- Tania me dijo… que lamentaba haberme perdido porque era un chico estupendo… ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo emocionado con una gran sonrisa

- entonces… ¿terminaremos y al momento vas a declarártele?- le pregunte con tristeza aguantando las ganas de llorar

- no… creerán que soy un patán… allí comienza la parte de yo haciéndome el deprimido por haberte perdido y ella me consuela… jejeje soy un genio- dijo riendo apuntando con un dedo a su sien

- genial… creo que por fin logramos nuestro cometido- le dije sin emoción

- gracias bella... eres la mejor amiga del mundo- me dijo y beso mi cabeza con ternura… si me preguntan que sentía solo puedo decir que quería morir.

ROSALIE POV:

Bailaba con james suavemente, casi no hablábamos, estaba pensando en Emmett para variar, para quien era la estúpida canción eso era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba, tanto que perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio.

- eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- escuche a James decirme en el oído

- gracias- dije- tu eres muy guapo- acote

- me gustas rose- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- me gustas de una manera que no puedo controlar

- tu también me gustas- le dije sin mucha emoción

- me alegra saber eso- dijo y se acerco lentamente para juntar sus labios a los míos, comenzó como un beso tierno, que me gusto y luego comenzó a intensificarse de una forma que me apasiono, enlace mis brazos en eso cuello y el me atrajo más por la cintura, en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular, digo mejor dicho a vibrar nos soltamos y el saco el cell para contestar. Mire hacia emmett que me miraba con furia, ¿quien lo entiende?… ¿y porqué me interesa?.. ash ya rose deja de pensar en el, digo el esta muy guapo pero es emmett, en cambio tienes a james que es igual de guapo y esta rendidito a tus pies.

- lo siento rose mi madre sufrió una accidente… tengo que irme… ¿te llevo a tu casa?- me ofreció, pero obvio no me iba a ir de la fiesta

- no… me quiero quedar... ve tu y suerte- le dije, lo vi alejares y caminar hacia emmett y victoria, le hablo al oído, ella luego le dijo algo a Emmett y él le dio un beso en los labios para que luego james y ella se fueran. Caminé hacia el grupo y vi sonreír a Emmett

- al parecer tu pareja te dejo- me dijo

- a ti también- le dije

- ¿ya son novios?- preguntó sin mirarme, lo mire por un largo momento hasta que el bajo su mirada para mirarme

- no somos novios- le dije sonriéndole- iré a afuera este ambiente esta demasiado cargado- apunte y salí al patio, era amplio y bonito, me dirigí hacia una banca y me senté, hacía frió pero era mejor que estar ahí adentro, en realidad no se porque me quede, debería de haberme ido.

- te resfriaras- dijo alguien y volteé a ver, era Emmett detrás mío, camino hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado, se saco el saco y me lo coloco

- ¿que haces aquí?… ¿no hay conquistas para llevártelas a la cama hoy?- le dije riendo

- la verdad… no tengo muchas ganas- dijo mirando fijo hacia la fuente frente a nosotros

- ¿de verdad?- le pregunte de forma pícara

- a menos que claro- dijo sonriéndome y mirándome como él solamente sabia mirarme de esa forma que hacia que mi piel se enchinara

- ni lo sueñes- le dije con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudiera tener para no decirle que me hiciera suya ahora

- aun sigo molesto por como me dejaste en la cochera el otro día- me dijo

- bueno... no puedo negar que me gustas pero no llegas a entusiasmarme demasiado- le dije mirando hacia la fuente, sentía perfecto como su mirada me desnudaba

- ha… ¿tengo que entusiasmarte?- preguntó burlonamente

- olvídalo- dije riendo y poniéndome en pie, el tomo mi mano y se puso en pie, me atrajo a el y coloco su mano en mi cintura- se que me mataran por esto si nos ven pero ya me vale- y seguido se acerco a mi y me beso con pasión y yo le correspondí, luego me aleje de el lo tome de la mano y le dije

- divirtámonos osito- y lo jale a la fiesta, bailamos, tomamos, en realidad nos embriagamos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es bailar con Emmett muy sensual y el haciendo lo mismo. Después borre cinta.


	8. CÁP 8: ALGO QUE TE DESTROZA… UN GOL A P

**CÁP. 8: ALGO QUE TE DESTROZA… UN GOL A PROPIO ARCO… UN AUTOGOL AL CORAZÓN**

¿Cómo definirías al amor? ::: yo pienso que el amor es como jugar fútbol, no todas las relaciones son iguales (como los juegos), hay reglas, pero no todos las respetan, admite tres posibilidades: felicidad, infelicidad e indiferencia, de una manera personal sería la de ganar, perder y empatar, y el arbitro es uno mismo, tu decides si cancelas el juego, lo previenes, lo amonestas, o expulsas.

Los Goles te dan la posibilidad de seguir sintiendo que ganaras, serás feliz, cada gol en contra te hace sentir que perderás y será triste pero soportable, pero un autogol es la sensación más horrible… aquella donde el único culpable de perder eres solamente tú.

ALICE POV:

Estaba muy nerviosa, me encontraba en el auto de Marco dirigiéndonos a su casa, no habría nadie allí, comos cada fiesta aseguró el intentaría convencerme para hacer el amor; la excusa hoy era, tengo que recoger algo a mi casa… ¿me acompañas?, cuando llegamos a su casa, bajó, se poyo en la ventanilla al ver que no me movía y dijo:

- ¿me acompañas?- di un gran suspiro y luego abrí la puerta salir, caminamos lento y subimos a su recamara, él hizo el ademán de buscar algo, cuando aparentemente encontró una tarjeta se la coloco en el bolsillo, me sonrió y camino hacia mi, me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme con ternura, yo le correspondí quería que en verdad pasara así que me deje llevar, cuando paso a besar mi cuello me tense, caminamos besándonos hasta la cama y caímos; él comenzó a sacarse el saco mientras entraba dentro de mi boca con pasión e insistencia, el comenzó a acariciarme hasta que poso su manos en uno de mis pechos y yo sin poder evitarlo lo empuje

- ¿que pasa?- preguntó agitado

- llévame a casa- le dije levantándome rápidamente

- alice…- continúo tratando de hablar

- llévame a casa- repetí y salí del cuarto, baje las escaleras casi corriendo y salí de la casa. Me subí al auto, estaba agitada, quería llorar pero no quería que él me viera hacerlo, uno minutos mas tarde marco subió al auto con indiferencia y sin decir nada arranco el auto y no hablamos en todo el camino, cuando llegamos a mi casa, me abrió la puerta y Salí.

- los siento- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- tranquila Alice... ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo con la cabeza baja y dándome un beso en la frente entro a su auto y se fue, me quede allí en el pórtico llorando desolada, camine hacia las gradas de la entrada, me senté y comencé a llorar con impotencia.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Yo lo amaba con todo el corazón ¿porqué no me podía entregar a él?... habían tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, tanto dolor en mi alma que no percate que alguien me observaba hasta que de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, levante la vista y me seque las lagrimas al ver a Jasper, su mirada era tierna, con algo de dolor, se sentó y me abrazo con protección

- ¿quieres contarme?- preguntó, no podía dejar de llorar y me sentí algo estúpida por contarle pero el era mi mejor amigo y se que podía confiar en él

- soy la peor novia del mudo… marco me odia- le dije llorando

- nadie en su sano juicio puede odiarte alice, eres la más linda, bella y tierna muchacha de sobre la tierra- me dijo acariciando mi rostro, mire sus ojos por un largo rato sin decir nada, el siempre lograba hacerme sentir bien

- soy un fiasco de mujer y marco me terminara odiando- dije apartando mi mirada de la suya

- nada de lo que hayas hecho hará que el te odie- me dijo

- el no hacer nada hará que me odie- le dije con sarcasmo, lo mire y el examino mis ojos como sin en ellos encontraría a lo que me refería

- ¿el te hizo algo?- pregunto inmediatamente

- no… el solo quiere… tu sabes- le dije algo avergonzada mirando a lo profundo del bosque

- alice si tu no te sientes preparada el no tiene porque presionarte- me dijo rápidamente

- pero soy su novia- le repliqué

- eso no le da ningún derecho- dijo tomando mi mentón haciendo que lo mire

- lo voy a perder… no quiero perderlo… si supiera como… si pudiera- le dije con pesar sintiendo cada lagrima como un cuchillo en mi corazón

- si el no puede esperar quizás no te ama- me dijo, esas palabras hicieron que el dolor aumentara, imaginar que marco no me amaba me destrozaba

- yo lo amo con toda mi alma… no quiero perderlo… pero no puedo- le dije cayendo de nuevo en llanto, jasper me abrazo con fuerza atrayendo mi rostro a su pecho

- escúchame alice… si no estas segura no puedes culparte por ello- me dijo besando mi frente

- pero lo voy a perder, se va hartar de mi- replique como niña pequeña llorando con amargura en el pecho de mi amigo

- si lo hace es porque no te quiere… pero francamente creo que el te adora- me dijo, eso ultimo hizo que levantara el rostro y lo mirara con esperanza, su miada estaba desencajada, perturbada

- ¿lo crees?- pregunté

- estoy seguro… solo no te presiones, veras que al final todo saldrá bien y cuando estés segura al 100 por ciento podrás hacerlo- sonrió o eso intento porque yo vi una mueca

- gracias jasper… eres el mejor amigo del mundo- le dije y lo abrasé con fuerza

EDWARD POV:

- el día de hoy fue genial- dije emocionado mientras tenia la mirada al frente de la carretera manejando

- creo que al final tu plan funciono- dijo bella que estaba muy callada

- mis planes siempre funcionan bells- dije volteándome a verla, estaba con la mirada fija en la carretera y podría jurar que estaba triste

- la canción- dijo después de unos minutos- ¿la compusiste pensando en ella?- preguntó haciendo que me sorprendiera, voltee a verla de rato en rato ya que no podía dejar de mirar la carretera, ella me miraba con intensidad algo que me ponía raramente nervioso porque tenia los ojos más bellos de todo el mundo

- no… la compuse hace algunos años antes de incluso de que se mudara a forks- dije, ella voltio a mirar a la carretera fijamente

- entonces… ¿Para quién la compusiste?- me preguntó, me quedé helado, ya que no podía decirle que era para ella, eso sonaría raro quizás saldría corriendo porque su mejor amigo le compuso una canción de amor

- mira… la escribí hace demasiado tiempo… 4 años quizás- le dije

- pero ¿Para quién?- allí frene en seco, y mire fijamente a bella, ella me miro con confusión

- júrame que no vas a huir cuando te lo diga- le dije, ella sonrió con timidez y asintió

- lo juro- dijo sonriendo, ok esa sonrisa me mataba, malita sea ¿porqué? Ya lo había superado había superado el enamoramiento o ilusión que tenia hacia ella

- para ti- bella abrió muy grande los ojos y quedo pálida

- ¿yo?- dijo casi en murmuro

- la verdad es que estaba enamorado de ti cuando teníamos 13, luego paso el tiempo y me di cuenta de que solo era una ilusión y que te veo como una hermana, no te alarmes fue cosa de un verano- le dije lo mas rápido posible

- ¿me amabas?- me preguntó confundida

- te amo… pero no de la forma que se puede interpretar… eres como una hermana para mi… desde el punto de amistad esa cancion si es lo que siento por ti- le dije, entonces la mire a los ojos y comencé a cantarle el coro de la canción mirándola a los ojos

_When you look me in the eyes, (__CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
__Tell me that you love me. (__Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS).  
__Everything's alright, (__TODO ESTÁ BIEN.)__  
When you're right here by my side. (__CUANDO ESTÁS JUSTO AQUÍ A MI LADO)  
__When you look me in the eyes, (__CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven. (__PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO)  
__I find my paradise, (__HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAÍSO)  
__When you look me in the eyes. (__CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS)_

Cuando termine de cantar, ella solo dio un gran suspiro y miro hacia la carretera  
- ¿me odias?- pregunte y ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza

- es raro pensar que en algún momento te interese- me dijo

- emmett dice que suele pasar… pero al final uno se da cuenta que ante todo primero somos amigos y que te amo como una hermana- dije

- maneja- dijo cortante y mirando fijo a la carretera, hice lo que me pidió, no hablamos mas hasta llegar a la casa, estacione el auto en la cochera y salimos al mismo tiempo del auto, parecía furiosa… pero yo no sabia de que… ¿habrá sido mi confesión?

- espera- le dije cuando estuvimos en la sala y ella se disponía a subir las escaleras - dime ¿que rayos te pasa?- pregunte

- solo estoy cansada- me dijo con tristeza en sus palabras

- te molesto mi comentario- le dije con seguridad de que eso fuera

- no… solo que si me incomodo por todo lo que últimamente representamos ser- me dijo

- entiendo… amigos que se tratan como novios- dije al captar la idea, ella pensaba que podría haber revivido un viejo sentimiento con todo esto de que éramos enamorados y como era como una hermana para mi se sentía incomoda

-te juro... que no te dejo de ver como una hermana, no tienes porque sentirte incomoda- le dije

- ok…- me dijo con mirada triste- de todos modos solo será unos días mas y en el juego de fútbol cotaremos- me dijo y subió las escaleras rápidamente con los tacos en las manos, me sentí extraño, era como si desde hace unos segundo algo hubiera cambiado entre nosotros, quizás fue mi confesión, o no se, lo que si me dolía era su tristeza, era un dolor profundo yo era incapaz de verla así.

Cuando estaba por subir a mi recamara un choque en la puerta principal como si alguien se hubiera apoyado con fuerza en ella hizo que saltara, camine hacia allí y la abrí y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, Emmet y rose se besaban algo efusivamente, ella estaba apoyada en la columna con una pierna que presionaba en la cadera de emmett y bueno la rodilla de el se encontraba muy cómoda entre las piernas de ella, mientras emmett estaba en camisa sin botones y rose ya no tenia moño en el cabello a y estaba algo destruido su muy bello vestido, ellos se asustaron al verme en la puerta

- emmett- le dije en reproche- no estabas dispuesto a aprovecharte de Rose en ese estado ¿o si?

- Edward- dijo sonriendo, se separo de rose y se traro de acomodar la ropa tambaleándose por lo borracho que estaba

- ven rose te llevar a tu cuarto- le dije y tome a Rose por la cintura ya que estaba tan mal que en cualquier momento caería al suelo

- puedo llevarla- dijo emmett detrás de mi cuando entrábamos a la sala

- tu… solo espérame en el sillón- le dije amenazante, el sonrió y camino hacia el sillón, mientras llevaba a rose a su cuarto, la recosté y ella me sonrió

- Emmett- preguntó cuando la recosté en su cama

- esta en su cuarto, está cansado- le dije con ternura, ella acento y se quedo dormida, rápidamente baje a la sala y allí estaba Emmett tomando un baso de wisky, cuando baje la ultima grada voltio a mirarme y me sonrió, camino tambaleándose a el sillón y se sentó mientras tomaba de su vaso

- te conozco demasiado bien Emmett como para asegurar que no tomaste lo suficientemente como para que no te dieras cuenta que a quien besabas y pretendías meter a la cama era Rosalie- él con mirada burlona y levantándose torpemente me sonrió

- ok… estoy lo suficientemente conciente para darme cuenta de ello- me dijo

- ella estaba mal emmett… y tu querías aprovecharte de ello- le dije con reproche

- si entendieras como me siento con cuando ella esta en mi presencia lo comprenderías, su solo olor, su sola mirada no me hace razonar y verdaderamente hoy no quería razonar- me dijo

- si en verdad quieres acostarte con ella, por lo menos que se acuerde de ti cundo despierte de tener sexo contigo… seria patético si hubiera pasado hoy algo y ella mañana ni te registre.- le dije levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia las escaleras

EMMETT POV:

_- Hola Emmett- me dijo rosalie con un pequeño babydoll rojo en la entrada de mi recamara_

_- ¿qué haces aquí?- le dije levantándome de mi cama_

_- solo venia a terminar lo que empezamos en la fiesta- me dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mi rostro en sus manos me atrajo hacia ella y comenzamos a besarnos, sentí claramente su piel suave mientras la acariciaba_

- ¡emmett!- escuche mi nombre a lo lejos- ¡emmett!- repitió mi nombre y cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Esme zarandeándome con fuerza para que me despertara

- ¿se puede saber porque estas en mi sala durmiendo?- preguntó Esme con ternura

- ¿Dónde estoy?- le dije con un dolor de cabeza insoportable

- en el sofá de mi sala- me dijo Esme

- me debí quedar dormido… ¿qué hora es?- pregunte

- 7 de la mañana- me dijo- cariño ve a recostarte a tu cama- me levante y camine hacia mi cuarto. Rápido me recosté y me quite la ropa solo quede en shorts y me quede dormido hasta que mi celular sonó, me desperté y mire el reloj eran las 2 de la tarde

- alo- conteste sin mirara quien era

- Emmett… ¿por qué no me llamaste?- escuche la voz de Victoria muy ofuscada

- ¿qué?- pregunte sin entender a que se refería

- mi mamá esta internada y tu ni siquiera te preocupas en como estoy- me recrimino

- victoria, me duele la cabeza estoy con una resaca y tengo sueño déjame en paz, lo que menos me interesa es escuchar tus recriminaciones- dije y colgué, apague mi celular y me levante a tomar algo, tenia la garganta reseca, baje y note que no había nadie seguro dormían, subí a mi recamara, me di un baño y me cambie para salir, empecé a buscara mi billetera… no la encontraba… rayos ¿donde la había puesto?… ha… se la di a guardar a rosalie, salí de mi recamara y camine hacia el cuarto de Rose y toque la puerta nadie abrió así que abrí la puerta, sentí como el agua de la regadera sonaba, seguro se bañaba, camine hacia la cartera que residía en el suelo, saque mi billetera, derrepente sentí como la puerta del baños se abría y alguien salía, voltee a ver con rapidez y allí esta Rose con una diminuta toalla rodeándole el cuerpo, tragué saliva mientras miraba como su cabello mojado se ondulaba y algunos mechones se le pegaban en el rostro tan blanco y delicado, sus hombros con gotas… oh por Dios era la visión mas hermosa que había en toda mi vida presenciado

- ¿qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó

- ve… ve… venia por mi billetera- dije mostrándosela

- ok…- me dijo sonriendo al notar mi tartamudeo y sentándose en frente de su espejo se comenzó a cepillar el cabello, junte todas las fuerzas para no besarla en ese segundo y camine hacia la puerta, estaba por girar la perilla cuando me llamo

- emmett…- voltee a verla, ella aun se miraba en el espejo y lentamente giro hacia mi

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunte

- ayer… tu y yo… bueno- trataba de decirme algo- ¿tú y yo hicimos algo?- preguntó de un solo golpee girando hacía el espejo para no mirarme

- ¿si tú y yo tuvimos sexo?- pregunté

- sí… ¿lo tuvimos?- sonreía y me acerque a ella, coloque mis manos en sus hombros y la mire en el espejo, su rostro mostraba que ella me miraba en el espejo también

- créeme el día que tu yo tengamos sexo será la mejor experiencia de tu vida así estés ebria lo recordaras- sonreí y dando media vuelta camine hacia la salida

JASPER POV:

Había pasado algunos días desde la fiesta, mi relación con alice seguía igual, después de la conversación que tuvimos me sentí un verdadero idiota, la había conducido directo a marco, pero la verdad es que mil veces la prefería ver con el que verla tan triste, eso si era algo que no soportaba.

Hoy era el primer juego como locales en la temporada de soccer, estábamos en los vestidores cambiándonos, yo acomodaba mis canilleras, emmett estaba sin camisa y justo se colocaba la camiseta y Edward estaba ya listo mirado la formación, todos los muchachos estábamos algo ansiosos pero yo precisamente no por el partido si no por algo que me escuche que le decía Rose a bella

_- solo tienes que darte cuenta que puedes conquistarlo… no tienes que ser la mártir y dejarlo en los brazos de esta estúpida… lucha _

Luchar era una buena opción… conquistarla pero no solo era eso si no también la promesa que hicimos hace años

- Chicos… recuerdan la promesa de hace unos años… la de con nuestras hermanas- pregunte

- claro- contestaron los dos

FLASH BACK

Tres muchachos caminaban tranquilos por la calle de un pequeño pueblo, el primero un niño rubio de cabellos lacios algo crecido, alto, de facciones delgadas de no mas de 13 años hablaba molesto a los otros dos niños. Uno de ellos de cabello cobrizo y rebelde de perfectas facciones llevaba una gorra azul y el otro de cabello muy corto oscuro, de confección muy delgada y de porte pequeño llevaba una pelota en sus manos, los tres vestían con camisetas y shorts de fútbol.

- James es un traidor- decía el primer niño con algo de ira en sus palabras

- vamos… no están malo que le guste Rose- dijo el muchacho de cabello cobrizo que parecía un año menor

- deberías agradecerle que le guste tu hermana… mira que para mi eso si no es tener gustos- dijo el otro niño riendo

- ¡mi hermanita no es fea!- dijo molesto el primer niño deteniéndose en frente del niño que hizo el comentario

- bueno… ok… mejor no digo nada- contestó el tercer niño aventando el balón al suelo y comenzó a caminar pateando la pelota

- Vamos… Jass es uno de nuestros amigos- dijo el segundo niño colocando su brazo en los hombros del muchacho rubio

- pues los amigos no nos fijamos en las hermanitas de nuestros amigos… edd- dijo el niño de nombre Jass

- no seas exagerado- rió el tercer niño, el de cabello ondulado

- ¿a sí?… ¿que te parecería Emm… que saliera con Bella?- dijo Jass calculadoramente

- eso es diferente… Bella es una bebe- dijo el niño molesto deteniéndose en seco

- a demás es la regla… la hermana de tu mejor amigo es hombre- dijo Jass sacando el brazo del anterior muchacho de sus hombros

- yo no tengo problema… miro a sus hermanas como hermanas- contestó Edd a la defensiva

- yo tampoco… jamás me fijaría en Alice la veo como una bebe, como si fuera mi hermanita Bella y bueno Rose… no es mi tipo- dijo Emm

- Emm… ¿tratas de decir que mi hermanita es fea y no te gusta?- pregunto molesto Jass

- no… solo no es mi tipo- se defendió Emm algo asustado por la mirada asesina de su amigo

- entonces prometamos que jamás nos fijaremos en ellas- dijo Edd

- bien… jamás nos fijaremos en ellas… nuestras hermanas son hombres o peor aun seria como fijarnos en nuestras propias hermanas… todos somos hermanos- dijo Jass

- bien… prometido- contestaron los otros dos niños y continuaron su camino

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿que hay con eso?- preguntó edward

- ¿a ustedes no les gustan ninguna de nuestras hermanas verdad?- mire como emmett bajaba la mirada y Edward miraba algo cómplice a emmett

- claro que no- dijo Edward

- lo prometimos- dijo emmett, eso me asusto más, ellos cumplían su promesa, yo también lo haría, no me gustaría ver a Rose con ninguno de ellos, me incomodaría ver a Emmett con ella mas conociendo a Emmett el solo la lastimaría, yo no podía pensar en Alice de otra manera simplemente no podía luchar por ella debía dejarla ser feliz con marco

- ¿a que viene la pregunta?- pegunto emmett

- solo constataba que ninguno de nosotros romperá jamás una promesa – concluí

BELLA POV:

Cálmate bella… cálmate era lo único que podía pensar, no podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa, era la primer vez que estaría frente a un publico alentando como porrista y si a eso le agregaba que cortaría con edward el chico del cual estaba enamorada porque estaría el con otra chica mucho más bella e inteligente que yo, este no podía ser el mejor día de mi vida

- Bella- llamo Alice

- ¿que pasa?- le dije mientras me acomodaba las pantaletas

- te estoy hablando y no me haces caso- me dijo sonriente

- discúlpame- le dije

- ok… chicas escúchenme… saldremos allí y haremos humo al otro equipo… quiero ver esa actitud… somos las mejores- grito rose y todas salimos detrás de ella, nos paramos bajo la entrada el campo de juego y escuche como el sonido de la gente emocionada en las graderías alentaban al quipo mientras que la banda también tocaba animosamente, sentí un hoyo en el estomago

- y ahora demos una bienvenida a los 4 veces campeones regionales de porristas los toros del Foeks school- la gente comenzó a gritar emocionada mientras todos los del grupo entramos al campo, era inmenso y estaba completamente lleno, ya era sabido que el equipo de futbol de Forks era el mejor de este estado y por eso con el apoyo de las autoridades habían construido este estadio y como el equipo profesional era un asco la gente se divertía viniendo a ver los partidos del campeón estudiantil llenándolo casi en su totalidad. Estaba parada allí sin moverme mientras todos gritaban animosos.

- anímate- me dijo Rose quien saltaba y gritaba animosa

- vamos toros- grite, Rose me dijo bien y comencé a tratar de animar a la gente

En ese momento el relator del partido hablo

- ahora reciban al 8 veces campeón regional, 3 veces campeón consecutivo regional y 3 veces subcampeón nacional el equipo de soccer de los toros de Forks school- la gente se levanto y comenzó a gritar emocionadas mientras todo el equipo entraban al campo de juego con Emmett a la cabeza seguido de Edward y jasper, mire hacia Tania quien gritaba animando a Edward, él le sonrió y sentí como mi corazón se hacia chiquito, hoy seria el día en que le daba el paso libre a la barby, el día en que rompería mi corazón, un gol a propio arco, un autogol.

EMMETT POV:

Cuando entramos me sentí emocionado todos gritaban y vitoreaban, mire hacia las porristas y reí cuando vi saltar a mi hermana aunque luego se quedo parada con la mirada triste, luego mire a rosalie ese trajecito si me perturbó, estaba tan hermosa tan guau

- algo que decir capitán- preguntó Jasper

- sip… disfruten del juego-les dije y todos corrimos hacia nuestra posiciones

Comenzó el partido y francamente era demasiado fácil, En el medio tiempo ya estábamos 5 a 0, nos dirigimos a los vestidores, el coach se paro en medio del circulo que formábamos y comenzó habla

- el partido de hoy es relativamente fácil, no quiero que se confíen el que estemos ganando por 5 a 0 no significa que seamos bueno

- ellos son demasiado pésimos- bromeé haciendo a todos reír

- tampoco lo son- me corrigió el coach tratando de no reír

- solo quiero que regresen a esa cancha y demuestren que los goles del primer tiempo no fueron de suerte

- eso no tenia que recordárnoslo- dijo edward de forma obvia

Salimos animados de los vestidores, al campo hicimos solo 4 goles más. Cuando el arbitro pito para el final del patio las porristas corrieron hasta nosotros, sentí como Victoria se avalazo sobre mi y comenzó a besarme, cuando la baje mire hacia mi alrededor y vi a Rosalie y james besándose, sentí como el estomago se me hacia pequeño y apreté el puño con fuerza para controlarme y no ir a separarlos

- Emm… ¿que pasa nene?- preguntó victoria

- nada- dije sin dejar de mirara a la parejita con ira

EDWARD POV:

Vi a bella a lo lejos y decidí que era el momento, camine hacia ella le sonreí ella sonrojo y con una mirada triste miro el césped

- creo que es hora… vamos bella dímelo… corta conmigo- la anime

- Edward… no creo que pueda- me dijo asustada

- solo has lo que ensayamos- le insistí

- no puedo… edward… lo siento- me dijo mirando al césped y me dio la impresión de que quería llorar podría jurar que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- ok… yo empiezo- le dije, ella negó con la cabeza pero continué- ¿porqué quieres cortar conmigo?- recrimine en voz alta… soy buen actor, ella miro a su alrededor asustada… me produjo ternura, parecía un cachorrito abandonado y asustado

- ya no te quiero- dijo levantando su mirada, su ostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y sus palabras salían a la fuerza

- pero yo te amo- le dije siguiendo el guión aunque la verdad ya no quería seguir con eso, solo quería abrazar a bella para que dejara de llorar

- fue un error… yo te quiero como amigo… no siento nada por ti como mujer- dijo llorando destrozada… actuaba demasiado bien, parecía que en verdad sufría al cortar conmigo

- pero bella…- trate de decirle algo pero de verdad verla así me destrozaba

- olvídalo- me dijo hipando

- ya Edward… ya no la tortures mas- dijo Rosalie de repente abrazándola y llevándosela de mi presencia

Me quedé helado, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿Porqué Rose me dijo eso?… ¿y porqué bella lloraba?

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?- sentí el empujón de emmett

- nada way… no se que tiene- le dije en voz baja para que no se enteraran las demás personas que nos miraban atentamente. Por un largo rato me encontré allí en media cancha confundido, triste… me sentía pésimo… muy mal.


	9. CÁP 9: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

**CÁP. 9: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos?

¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?

" Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. Pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes. "

ROSALIE POV:

Cuándo el arbitro pito el final del partido todos corrimos hacia la cancha, las chicas se abalanzaban sobre los muchachos y aunque no sabia a donde corría yo, lo hice, pero frene y me quedé paralizada cuando vi a Victoria abalanzarse sobre Emmett y besarlo con efusiva pasión, me sentí rara, extrañamente me enfureció verlos besarse, iba a matarla cuando alguien tomo de mi brazo me giro hacia el y me beso, mantuve mi mirada en la persona que me besaba y le correspondí cuando me di cuenta que era james, en cuestión de segundos olvide todo, y me sumergí en las sensaciones que James era capaz de despertar en mi, después de un largo beso escuche la voz de bella ahogada en llanto, me separe de James y mire hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz, allí estaba edward torturando a Bella porque ella lloraba desconsolada, camine hacia ellos donde al parecer llevaban a cabo la parte del trato… la de su rompimiento, jure que no m metería pero era demasiado… demasiado para la indefensa de bella, estaba destrozada así que intervine, la tome del brazo y la atraje hacia mi para que llorara en mi hombro.

- ya Edward… ya no la tortures más- dije y la lleve lejos del campo, caminamos hacia los vestidores, ella no dejaba de llorar, estaba completamente destrozada

- ya paso bella… ya paso- dije consolándola sentándonos en las bancas de lo vestidores

- soy una tonta… ¿porqué?… ¿porqué enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?- dijo Bella tomándose del rostro, la mire con compasión sin decir nada, en verdad me dolía verla así, en ese momento llego alice la miro y puso un cara como de que pasaba

- se enamoro de tu hermano- le dije, bella levanto la mirada hacia alice y siguió llorando, alice camino hacia ella y la abrazo

- mi hermano es un reverendo tonto si no se da cuenta que eres mucho mejor que Tania- dijo alice cuando tomo a Bella y la abrazo

- lo único que me queda es olvidarlo para siempre… es solo mi mejor amigo… y nada más… aunque me duela en lo profundo del corazón- dijo bella tratando de evitar las lagrimas

- sabia que esto de la mentira traería consecuencias… pero pensé que con él, no contigo- dijo alice acariciando el cabello de bella

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto bella secando su rostro de las lagrimas

- mi hermano se enamoro de ti cuando tenia 13… pensé que quizás lo volvería a hacer… revivir viejos sentimientos- Dijo alice

- ¿tu lo sabias?- preguntó Bella sorprendida- ¿sabias lo de su enamoramiento de verano?

- solo tu no lo sabias bella- dije… era por todos sabidos que hubo un tiempo en que edward gustaba de bella, a emmett no le cayo en gracia, ni a jasper, pero pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y no dejo de ser algo sin importancia, un enamoramiento o mejor dicho confundir el cariño de hermano que tenia por el de hombre

- jamás imaginé que tu serias quien caería en las garras de la amor… con tu migo tu hermano del corazón como siempre le decías- dijo alice

- soy una estúpida- dijo bella y volvió a llorar

- nosotras estamos contigo no lo olvides- le dije y abrace a bella junto con alice, las tres unidas en un abrazo, en ese momento sentí venir alguien, nos separamos y miramos al puerta allí parado estaba edward, tenia una mirada de incomprensión, caminó hacia nosotras tratando de encontrar respuestas en nuestras expresiones

- ¿me dejan habla con bella?- pegunto, alice y yo miramos a bella

- está bien- asintió bella y sin replicar salimos de el vestuario

- pobre de bella- dije mientras, caminábamos por los pasadizos

- confío en que todo saldrá bien- dijo alice en el momento que se encontró con Marco

- iré a tomar algo con él… te veo luego rose- me dijo y siguió su camino, seguí caminando hacia el campo de juego ya casi no había nadie, me senté en el pasto y respiré profundo, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome y vi en la pantalla MAMÁ, me quede atontada mirando el celular, respire profundo y conteste

- alo- dije

- Rosalie… hija… soy tu madre- escuche decir a la inconfundible voz de mi madre

- vaya… que milagro… comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado que existía- dije irritada

-siempre de tan mal humor querida- dijo la voz con frialdad

- solo dime ¿que se te ofrece Elizabeth?- le pregunte de forma fría, de una manera que jamás usaba con mi madre, siempre intente de sonar con ella suplicante, mendigaba cariño, pero me sentía distinta… cambiada, no tenia la necesidad de mendigarle hoy amor

- vaya… vaya… el estar en fork si que te cambio querida- dijo mi madre de forma burlona

- me abrió el panorama de muchas cosas- dije sonando desinteresada de la conversación

- me alegra que tu viajecito te sirva para dejar de ser la niña caprichosa e infantil que eras- dijo

- ¿Qué deseas madre?- volví a preguntar disgustada por el trato de la mujer que me dio la vida

- solo te llamaba para decirte que tu padre y yo viajaremos a Forks ya que tenemos una cena muy importante con unos senadores y el vicepresidente y queremos a ti y a tu hermano en la casa… tenemos que aparentar una familia feliz- dijo, sonó como una orden

- no entiendo cual es el punto- le dije secamente- papá y tu se divorciarán… no tenemos que aparentar algo que jamás fuimos y seremos

- tu padre jamás me dejara, más aun cuando necesita aparentar una vida perfecta para ser nombrado juez asociado de la corte suprema - dijo mi madre… así que todo iba por ahí, seguirían juntos por eso

- ¿porqué traerlos a cenar en forks?- pregunte confundida

- que mejor lugar para mostrar la pequeña gran familia feliz que tenemos… lo poblerino siempre causa más impacto- dijo mi madre sonando tan alzada como solo ella podía sonar

- ¿Cuándo vendrán?- dije de forma seca

- próxima semana, encárgate de que la casa este toda lista para nuestra llegada- continuo

- claro madre- dije y colgué. Me recosté en el gras cansada de mi vida… sí cansada esa era la palabra que buscaba, mi vida era un desastre era patética… pensaba en lo desgraciada que era aunque sonara raro hablar así de mi vida, sentí una gota caer en mi rostro comenzó llover se hacia cada vez más intensa, pero siempre me había gustado la lluvia así que no le huí y me quede allí mojándome, serré con fuerza los ojos tratando de que el mundo me tragara, ¿nunca has sentido que tu vida no tiene un objetivo y que vives por vivir?, pues cada ves que hablo con mi madre siento eso. Seguía mojándome cuando sentí a alguien pararse frente a mí, abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire a emmett parado allí con confusión pero sonriendo

- deja de mojarte no te vayas a reproducir- dijo sonriente y burlón, sentándome lo mire detenidamente, las gotas de lluvia y la intensidad de la misma lo ponía tan sexy

- ¿siempre eres tan irritante?- le dije poniéndome en pie

- no mucho… solo tan irritante como tu de creída y pretenciosa… niña rica, mimada y caprichosa- me dijo riendo

- estas muy pendiente de mi manera de ser para poder insultarme con fundamento- sonreí divertida caminando hacia la salida

- solo no puedo evitar lo obvias de algunas de tus actitudes- dijo emmett sonando serio

- explícate bien- dije girando en su dirección

- vi como te besabas con james y me pareció de mal gusto que juegues con el pobre… es mi amigo- dijo acercándose a mi hasta estar a solo unos centímetros

- ¿que te hace pensar que juego con el?- pregunté levantando mi vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos desafiante

- vamos… sabes a lo que me refiero… tu no te puedes resistir a mi- dijo acercando su rostro, nuestros labios solo estaban a milímetros y podía sentir claramente su aliento caliente en mi rostro

- ¿Quién es pretencioso ahora?... emmett suena absurdo pensar que solo porque eres bueno besando y sexy me muero por ti- le dije sonriendo descaradamente

- tratas de decir que solo soy uno más- me dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello y colocándolo tras de mi oído, algo que hizo que mi piel se erizara… rayos que tenía el que solo un roce suyo hacia que me sintiera tan estúpida

- trato de decir que eres tan provocativo como lo es james… con la gran diferencia de que el no es antipático, atorrante... ególatra e idiota como tu- le dije sin vacilar ni por un momento aunque mis piernas comenzaban temblar

- entonces el te hace sentir lo que yo- dijo tomándome por la cintura y apegándome a su cuerpo- … es capaz de tensarte como lo hago yo con solo tocarte… es capaz de erizarte la piel con una simple caricia como lo hago yo... es capaz de hacerte temblar como lo haces cuando te beso- dijo a mi oído haciendo que realmente quisiera desfallecer, maldita sea tenia razón… algo tenia emmett que de verdad me hacia desearlo

- es mejor que eso- le dije con todas las fuerzas que recaude…y tome sus rostro para besarlo… con la firme intención de dejar en claro que el solo me atraía sexualmente pero no al punto de controlarme, Emmett continuo el beso con mas efusividad, sentí en algún momento algo de magia estar entre una tormenta besándome con alguien como emmett era algo sub. real, el me atrajo mas hacia el presionándome por la cintura sintiendo muy claramente su erección, me dejaba claro que yo si lo volvía loco, entonces no se como razone y me aleje de el, sonreí y dije

- cuando quiera Emmett te tendré… pero que te quede claro que a quien quiero primero en mi cama es a James- dije, le di un guiño y camine lejos del campo dejando emmett frío e irritado.

BELLA POV:

Llorosa, patética, así me sentí cuando vi salir a las chicas de los vestidores y me quedé en silencio mientras Edward no comprendía que pasaba conmigo

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba

- nada grave… lo siento… es solo que me puse demasiado nerviosa- le dije, estaba temblando tenia miedo que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad

- creo que te debo una disculpa… no debí presionarte como lo hice…todo esto es mi culpa- me dijo colocándose de cuclillas frente a mi para mirarme a los ojos ya que yo aun seguía sentada

- lo arruine todo… soy una tonta- le dije apartando mi mirada de él

- solo creaste dramatismo- dijo sonriendo, el comentario hizo que sonriera- … pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?- que le podía decir… ¡dios ilumíname!

- entre en pánico… cuando entro en pánico lloro… perdóname, soy una tonta- solté con desesperación

- tranquila… te entiendo… de todos modos es mi culpa te presione demasiado- me dijo colocando su mano en mi rodilla

- ¿no lo arruine con Tania?- pregunte con pesar

- no lo se… no hable con ella… pero piense lo que piense ya no importa mucho- me dijo, sonreí por ese comentario, al final de todo creo que Edward no estaba tan enamorado de Tania como pensé y eso me alegro el día

- será mejor que nos vayamos- dije poniéndome en pie

- bella- me llamo cuando me voltee para sacar de mi locker mi maletín

- ¿qué?- pregunté girando para mirarlo

- ¿sabes que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?- pregunto sonriéndome, sonreí sonrojándome

- ya vamos.- le dije tomándolo de la cintura y el colocando su brazo en mis hombros caminamos hacia la salida.

- tu si que tas bien rayada- me dijo burlonamente- ¡pánico! ¿Desde cuando sufres de pánico?- reía

- ¡Edward!- escuchamos a alguien llamar, ambos nos detuvimos y esperamos que el muchacho que venia tras nosotros nos alcanzara

- ¿edward Cullen? ¿Verdad?- pregunto, parecía ser un chico de tercer año llevaba lentes y era medio tímido aun así parecía que ver a edward lo entusiasmaba como si fuera su ídolo

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó edward

- el profesor me dio esto- dijo dándole una nota y luego hecho a correr, edward comenzó a leer y vi como se le iluminaba el rostro

- esto es genial- dijo sonriente- pasamos la primera ronda- grito con emoción mientras me abrazaba

- ¿que pasa?- pregunté

- la banda paso de ronda… en la fiesta de hallowen tocaremos… si pasamos tocaremos como banda principal en la graduación… ¡es genial!- dijo sin dejar de abrasarme

- felicidades- dije.

- vamos tenemos que hallar a los chicos- dijo y así continuamos el camino

ALICE POV:

Baje las escaleras hasta la sala, había pasado ya dos semana desde el primer partido el equipo, habían jugado otro partido ayer de visitantes y habían ganado. Edward seguía con su estúpida farsa pero aunque el y bella no se hablaron por algunos días en la escuela obviamente de mentirita porque aun seguían siendo amigos, ya habían comenzado a hablarse y todo volvió a lo normalidad. Él pretendía a Tania y bella trataba de sonreí a una relación que sabia muy bien la lastimaba, aunque a raíz de eso ahora bella llevaba un cercanía con Jacob sospechosa, salían muy a menudo y pues parecían entenderse

En cuanto a rose pues según sabia aun no era novia oficial de james y el pues moría por ella, lo tenia digámoslo así comiendo de su mano, y emmett seguía de mujeriego con algo de exclusividad a la irritante de victoria, aunque me parecía que había algo raro en Emmett cuando de Rose trataba, digo ambos se peleaban a menudo pero también había notados ciertas actitudes que me hacían pensar, como la rabia que emanaba emmett al ver a rose cerca de james o el odio de rose por victoria.

Por otro lado Jasper estaba mas que emocionado y la mayoría de tiempo paraba tocando en su guitarra o creando música, quería algo genial para hallowen con eso de que su banda fue elegida estaba mas que entusiasmado y bueno yo entre el instituto, las porristas y marco estaba ocupadísima, más ahora que se acercaba mi cumpleaños

- dime- le dije a jasper cuando estuve frente a él, le mostraba dos telas de satín roja y lila, el estaba sentado en una silla con su guitarra y escribía en una hoja algunas notas

- ¿que quieres?- me pregunto confundido pero sonriéndome

- dime que color para mi vestido- le dije sonriendo

- oh… déjame adivinar ¿para tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto

- obvio… dime ¿cual?- volví a insistir, jasper miro las telas y hizo el ademán de que pensaba con detenimiento, como si fuera algo demasiado difícil de decidir… y claro que lo era pero sabia muy bien que el no le daba la misma importancia al buen gusto como yo

- lila- me dijo… no era una mala elección al contrario me gustaba

- genial- le dije

- ¿que tal los preparativos?- me dijo volviendo a tomar atención en lo que hacia

- pues yo no se… edward y emmett ven eso... yo solo llegare allí lo mas impactante posible- le dije feliz

- claro… ¿Quién es mejor para armar una fiesta que Emmett y Edward?- dijo jasper con sarcasmo, reí disimuladamente por el comentario

- ¿que haces?- pregunte cuando deje de reír

- escribo una canción- me dijo

- sí… para su presentación de hallowen- dije hastiada del tema

- en realidad es para ti- me dijo, me quedé fría… ¿jasper me escribía una cancion?

- ¿para mi?- le pregunte sorprendida

- tu regalo de cumpleaños- me dijo sonriente

- me dejas ver- dije mientras corría para poder ver lo que escribía pero el tapo la hoja con su guitarra

- no... Será una sorpresa- me dijo cono niño pequeño

- OK- dije en ese momento toco mi celular y corrí para contestarlo, era marco.

JASPER POV:

La mire detenidamente mientras subía las escalera al segundo piso hablando por teléfono, me sentí un idiota, mire una hoja que había escrito obviamente pensando en ella y con suavidad comencé a tocarla a ritmo de balada en mi guitarra

There she goes again (ALLÍ VA ELLA DE NUEVO)  
The girl I'm in love with (LA CHICA DE LA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO)  
It's cool we're just friends (ES GENIAL QUE SEAMOS SOLO AMIGOS)  
We walk the halls at school (CAMINAMOS POR LOS SALONES DE LA ESCUELA)

We know it's casual (SABEMOS QUE ES ALGO NORMA)L

It's cool we're just... (ES GENIAL QUE SOLO SEAMOS...)

I don't want to lead you on (NO QUIERO HACERTE GUIAR)

No NO

But the truth is I've grown fond (LA VERDAD ES QUE TE HE TOMADO CARIÑO)

Yeah (SI)

Everyone knows it's meant to be (TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE DEBE SUCEDER)

Falling in love, just you and me (ENAMORARNOS, SOLOS TU Y YO)  
'til the end of time (HASTA EL FIN DEL TIEMPO)

'til I'm on her mind (HASTA QUE OCUPE SU MENTE)

It'll happen (ASÍ SUCEDERÁ)  
I've been making lots of plans (HE ESTADO HACIENDO VARIOS PLANES)  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden (COMO VALLAS DE ESTACAS Y UN JARDÍN DE ROSAS)  
I just keep on dreaming (SOLO SEGUIRÉ SOÑANDO)  
But it's cool cause we're just friends (PERO ES GENIAL PORQUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS)

**( just fiend- jonas brothers)**

- eso estuvo genial- grito Edward en la puerta haciendo que saltara de la impresión

- amigo como no dices que hiciste una canción- dijo Emmett caminando hacia mí

- acababa de terminarla- dije avergonzado

- ¿y quien fue la inspiración?- preguntó emmett de forma picara

- nadie… solo salio de la nada- dije inmediatamente nerviosos por lo que sentía era un interrogatorio

- para mi fiesta tenemos que tocar rolas nuevas- dijo Edward

- estaba justo escribiéndole una a tu hermana- dije mostrándole el papel

- ok…. Emmett coloca las cerveza en la congeladora yo llevare éstos tragos a dispensadora- dijo Edward a emmett

- tenemos que practicar esta canción hermano- dijo emmett emocionado

- como quieran- acorde, mientras los miraban salir de la sala conduciéndose a la cocina llevando consigo sus cajas de tragos

- ahora si practiquemos- dijo edward entrando a la sala y traía consigo la guitarra que estaba cerca al piano

- ¡Emmett!!!!!- grito histérica mi hermana entrando a la sala

- ¿que pasa barby?- preguntó emmett saliendo de la cocina con una botella de cola en la mano

- ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó con ira rose mostrando un papel amarillo una vez que estuvo a un metro de mi amigo

- ¿Qué se yo? no soy adivino o brujo como tu- dijo sarcástico emmett colocándose a centímetros de mi hermana

- me estas diciendo bruja posemumu- dijo rabiosa Rose, su rostro era desafiante

- solo di que es ese papel- dije cansado de la discusión, rose volteo a verme fríamente, me quería matar… yo y mi bocota

- es un reporte por no presentarme al castigo que me impusieron por tu culpa- grito histérica

- ese no es mi problema- dijo emmett apartándose de Rose y caminando hacia su guitarra

- eres mi esclavo… no tengo porque ir a el castigo- dijo rose desafiante

- eso díselo al director… el ayer no te vio… y yo no suelo mentir- dijo emmett con vocecita de niño bueno

- cínico- grito Rose

- además te recuerdo que mi castigo duraba 6 semanas… si sabes contar anteayer las seis semanas se acabaron… ups – dijo emmett de forma traviesa

- yo te mato- dijo Rose con ira y se le iba a abalanzar encima pero Edward la tomo de la cintura y empezó a forsajear con el, se veían graciosos, emmett reía descontroladamente y edward tomando de la cintura a mi hermana mientras ella alzaba los brazos tratando de alcanzar a emmett. Después de un largo rato de fallidos intentos por parte de Rose ella dejo de forsajear y edward la soltó

- me las vas a pagar osito- dijo rose sonriendo fríamente, de esas sonrisa que te dan escalofríos y así subió por las escaleras y se fue

- yo que tú… pongo seguro en la puerta por las noches- dijo Edward

- yo que tú me mudo de país- le dije riendo, los tres estallamos en risas

EDWARD POV:

Mi cumpleaños con el de alice era sin duda el acontecimiento más grande en forks y todo estaba listo, mamá y papá de viaje en casa de la abuela y con las casa para nosotros solos, la gente comenzó a llegar paulatinamente y en un parpadear de ojos se prendió, era casi imposible caminar por la sala estaba atestada de gente, el patio estaba mas despejado pero aun así repleta y la gente disfrutaba , la piscina igualmente repleta de gente; todos tomaban conversaban y bailaba, comencé a buscar a mi grupo, estaban juntos a lado de la piscina tomando de unas latas de cerveza estaba todos con acepción de Jasper, emmett conversaba ameno con vick y reían, mire hacia un costado en un sillón estaba bella conversando con Jacob, es ese momento sentí un vacío en el estomago no me gustaba la relación que tenían, con fuerza mire hacia otro lado y encontré a alice y marco bailando entre mucha gente, en la piscina estaba rosalie tomando y riendo con unas chicas, camine hacia mi grupo

- sería bueno que comenzáramos a tocar no quiero tocar ebrio- le dije al oído a Emmett

- dile a Jasper- me dijo

- ¿hablaban de mi?- preguntó Jasper con un vaso de wiski y salía de la sala

- ¿Dónde andabas?- pregunté

- por ahí- contestó sonriendo

- vamos- les dije y nos conducimos al estrado acondicionado

- bienvenidos a todos a mi humilde morada- dije, casi todos rieron y pusieron atención

- durante estas semanas nos pararon preguntando cuándo tocaríamos de nuevo- dijo Jasper

- pues se les hizo el milagrito porque hoy les tocaremos tres rolas nuevas- dijo emmett haciendo que todos rieran

- esta canción fue compuesta para esta noche así que ahí les va- dije

- 1... 2…3- señalo el compás jasper y comenzamos a tocar yo cantaba toda la canción y los demás hacían coros bajos

There she goes again (ALLÍ VA ELLA DE NUEVO)  
The girl I'm in love with (LA CHICA DE LA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO)  
It's cool we're just friends (ES GENIAL QUE SEAMOS SOLO AMIGOS)  
We walk the halls at school (CAMINAMOS POR LOS SALONES DE LA ESCUELA)

We know it's casual (SABEMOS QUE ES ALGO NORMA)L

It's cool we're just... (ES GENIAL QUE SOLO SEAMOS...)

I don't want to lead you on (NO QUIERO HACERTE GUIAR)

No NO

But the truth is I've grown fond (LA VERDAD ES QUE TE HE TOMADO CARIÑO)

Yeah (SI)

Everyone knows it's meant to be (TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE DEBE SUCEDER)

Falling in love, just you and me (ENAMORARNOS, SOLOS TU Y YO)  
'til the end of time (HASTA EL FIN DEL TIEMPO)

'til I'm on her mind (HASTA QUE OCUPE SU MENTE)

It'll happen (ASÍ SUCEDERÁ)  
I've been making lots of plans (HE ESTADO HACIENDO VARIOS PLANES)  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden (COMO VALLAS DE ESTACAS Y UN JARDÍN DE ROSAS)  
I just keep on dreaming (SOLO SEGUIRÉ SOÑANDO)  
But it's cool cause we're just friends (PERO ES GENIAL PORQUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS)

Small talk on IM (UNA PEQUEÑA CHARLA POR EL MESSENGER)  
Just one word sentences (CON FRASES DE UNA SOLA PALABRA)  
It's cool we're just friends (ES GENIAL QUE SOLO SEAMOS AMIGOS)  
If I had my way (Y SI LO HAGO A MI MANERA)  
We'd talk and talk all day (PODRÍAMOS ESTAR HABLANDO Y HABLANDO)  
Yeah (SI)

Everyone knows it's meant to be (TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE DEBE SUCEDER)

Falling in love, just you and me (ENAMORARNOS, SOLOS TU Y YO)  
'til the end of time (HASTA EL FIN DEL TIEMPO)

'til I'm on her mind (HASTA QUE OCUPE SU MENTE)

It'll happen (ASÍ SUCEDERÁ)  
I've been making lots of plans (HE ESTADO HACIENDO VARIOS PLANES)  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden (COMO VALLAS DE ESTACAS Y UN JARDÍN DE ROSAS)  
I just keep on dreaming (SOLO SEGUIRÉ SOÑANDO)  
But it's cool cause we're just friends (PERO ES GENIAL PORQUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS)

Thinking about how (PENSANDO EN COMO)  
We're gonna say our vows (COMO DIREMOS NUESTROS VOTOS DE MATRIMONIO)  
It's cool we're just friends (ES GENIAL PORQUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS)  
She walks down the aisle (MIENTRAS ELLA CAMINA POR EL PASILLO)  
I see all my friends smile (VEO A TODOS MIS AMIGOS SONREÍR)  
'Cause now we're more than friends (PORQUE AHORA YA SOMOS MÁS QUE AMIGOS)

Everyone knows it's meant to be (TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE DEBE SUCEDER)

Falling in love, just you and me (ENAMORARNOS, SOLOS TU Y YO)  
'til the end of time (HASTA EL FIN DEL TIEMPO)

'til I'm on her mind (HASTA QUE OCUPE SU MENTE)

It'll happen (oh) (ASÍ SUCEDERÁ) ( OH)

We've been making lots of plans (HE ESTADO HACIENDO VARIOS PLANES)  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden (COMO VALLAS DE ESTACAS Y UN JARDÍN DE ROSAS)  
I'll just keep on dreaming (SOLO SEGUIRÉ SOÑANDO)  
Just keep on thinking in when we used to be just (SEGUIRÉ PENSANDO CUANDO SOLÍAMOS SER SOLO)  
friends (AMIGOS)  
La, La, La, La (Oh Yeah!)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La (Oh Uoo!)  
When we used to be (When we used to be) (CUANDO SOLÍAMOS SER SOLO AMIGOS)  
(CUANDO SOLÍAMOS SER)  
La, La, La, La  
(Just friends)  
La, La, La, La (Oh)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends (CUANDO SOLÍAMOS SER SOLO AMIGOS)

Todos vitoreaban, gritaban, bailaban al segundo coro acompañaban cantando era una locura, nos quedamos expectantes por todo esto cuando termino la canción, hasta que subió de repente alice

- antes que prosigan Quero invitar a Rosalie para que cante un canción- dijo Alice en un hermoso vestido lila, mire hacia Rosalie que tenia el rostro más chistosos del mundo, si que la habían tomado por sorpresa, los chicos la empujaron, prácticamente la alzaron para subirla al escenario

- suerte- dijo Alice a Rose

- ven aquí… no me dejes- dijo Rose nerviosa pero ya era tarde Alice se había bajado del escenario

- ¿que quieres cantar nena?- preguntó emmett burlonamente

- lo que quieras- dijo desafiante Rosalie

- pues sígueme- dijo emmett- i am what i am- nos dijo, rose conocía la canción porque nos había escuchado practicarla cuando éramos adolescentes poco antes que jasper se fuera de Forks junto a ella, pero aun así no creo que se acordara de ella. Jasper marco el compás y comenzamos a tocar

**(letras negras Emmett, las cursivas Rose sin nada coro)  
am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
I can't help myself (No puedo ayudarme a mi mismo)  
And if you don't like it (Y si no te gusta)  
Get with somebody else (Consigue a otro mas)  
I'll never change my ways (Nunca cambiaré mi forma de ser)  
It's not a phase (No es una fase)  
This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay (Esto es como es y es como se va a quedar)  
Because (Porque)**

Cuando emmett canto esa parte de la canción parecía divertirse con al expresión de Rose, estaba aterrada, confundida, y como la canción era media rápida emmett disfrutaba cada momento, mientras cantaba sonaba desafiante como si se lo dedicara especialmente a ella, no la dejaba de mirar por ninguna razón. Cuando sentí que Rose se había paralizado por completo suavemente la empuje para dale ánimos.

I am what I am I know what I'm not (Soy lo que soy, se lo que no)  
I'm not the type of guy (No soy la clase de chico)  
That doesn't know how good he's got it (Que no sabe lo que es)  
And I won't back down (Y no me retractaré)  
Won't come around (No andaré por ahí)  
Saying that I changed cause (Diciendo que cambie porque)  
That's not how it's going down (Asi no es como sucede)

And I know (I know, I know) (Y se) (Se, se)  
Wherever I go (I go, I go) (Adonde voy) (Donde voy, donde voy)  
I know where I stand (Se donde estoy)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!)_**  
**_

Cantaron esta estrofa los dos, al principio Rose fue tímida pero luego recobro su confianza, parece que recordaba la cancion, en la cuarta línea ya sonaba desafiante y miro directamente a los ojos a Emmett

_I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
What can I say? (Que puedo decir?)  
I'm gonna be this way (Me voy a quedar de esta manera)  
Right up until my dying day (Hasta que me muera)  
Because that's how it goes head to my toes (Porque es mi forma de pensar de la cabeza a los pies)  
And if it doesn't show well I just had to let you know (Y si no se nota bueno tengo que hacértelo saber)  
Because (Porque)_

Rose se lucio en esta estrofa, cantaba como profesional, disfrutaba la letra, su mirada que nunca se despego de la de emmett, por un momento se quedó el helado pero luego sonrió y disfruto lo que seguía de la cancion

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
And nobody else (Y nadie mas)  
And if you've got a problem (Y si tienes un problema)  
Better take it somewhere else (Mejor vete a otro lugar)  
Because I can't turn back (Porque no voy a volver atrás)  
I'm not a track (Estoy en la pista)  
And if you think you know (Y si piensas que lo sabes)  
Well then you better check your facts (Bueno entonces mas te vale compruebes tus hechos)  
Because (Porque)

And I know (I know, I know) (Y se) (Se, se)  
Wherever I go (I go, I go) (Adonde voy) (Donde voy, donde voy)  
I know where I stand (Se donde estoy)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!)_**  
**_

_Oh can't you see (Oh no puedes ver)_  
**I'm just being me (Estoy siendo yo)**  
_I can't be you (No puedo ser tu)_  
And I don't want to be (Y no lo quiero ser)  
_Don't try to get (No trates de entrar)_  
**Inside my head (Dentro de mi cabeza)  
**Cause what you (Porque lo que)  
see (ves)  
is (es)  
what (lo que)  
you (tu)  
get (tienes)_**  
**_  
**I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)**  
_I can't help myself (No puedo ayudarme a mi mismo)  
_And if you don't like it (Y si no te gusta)  
Get with somebody else (Consigue a otro mas)  
_I'll never change my ways (Nunca cambiaré mi forma de ser)_  
**It's not a phase (No es una fase)  
**This is how it is right up until my dying day (Esto es como es y es como se va a quedar)_****_

And I know (I know, I know) (Y se) (Se, se)  
Wherever I go (I go, I go) (Adonde voy) (Donde voy, donde voy)  
I know where I stand (Se donde estoy)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!!)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
Hey! Hey! (Hey! Hey!!)  
I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)  
**(i am what i am- Jonas Bothers)**

Todos gritaron extasiados, ellos en verdad cantaron genial, y me sorprendió que no se mataran en el escenario aunque con las miradas lo decían todo, cada palabra, frase cantada de corazón, de alma.

- gracias- dijo rose y bajo hacia su grupo de amigas, note a emmett algo complacido incluso comenzó a aplaudir a Rose como todos, ella tenia una voz estupenda. Una vez dejaran de gritar, tome el micro

-bueno antes de dejarlos con el dj y dejarlos tomar, tengo el regalo de cumpleaños para alice… le compuse un canción que dice así- dije, y me conduje a tocar la guitarra y edward tomo mi lugar en la batería

EMMETT: Aquí estoy yo

Para hacerte reír cada vez más

Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras

MARCO: Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios

Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar

EDWARD: Le pido al sol que una estrella azul

Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

JASPER: Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidare

Solo acéptame

EMMETT: Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…

Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad

Serán de verdad

MARCO: Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos

Y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir

Los abrazos que de........

JASPER: Le pido a Dios

Un toque de inspiración

Para decir

Lo que tú esperas oír de mí

TODOS: Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidare

JASPER: Solo acéptame

EDWARD: Dame tus alas las voy a curar

JASPER: Y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

TODOS: uho y yeee Aquí estoy yo

JASPER: (y aquí estoy yo)

TODOS: Abriéndote mi corazón

EDWARD: (mi corazón)

TODOS: Llenando tu falta de amor

EMMETT: (falta de amor)

TODOS: Cerrándole el paso al dolor

JASPER: (cerrándole el paso al dolor)

TODOS: No temas yo te cuidaré

JASPER: (te cuidaré)

MARCO: Siempre te amaré

Durante toda la cancion no deje de mirar a Alice, tenia la mirada brillante a media canción no contuvo las lagrimas de la emoción, me dolió mucho cuando vi como el rostro se le ilumino al ver a marco entrar con una rosa hasta ella con el micro en mano para cantarle y ella depositándole un tierno beso en los labios, se preguntaran porque lo hice… ¿invitar a marco a cantar una canción que compuse yo para la chica que amaba?, porque la amaba y sabia que el regalo estaría completo con él cantando para ella. Amar es justo hacer feliz a aquella persona aunque no fueras tu la persona feliz al final.

Cuando termino la canción espere que Alice se le abalanzara a marcos y lo besara por el detalle pero no fue así, ella llego hasta mí y me abrazo llorando

- eres el mejor amigo el mundo… te amo- dijo sollozando. Amigo, cuanto me dolía que solo era eso pero cuan feliz me hacia que me amara por sobre todo aunque fuera como amigo


	10. CÁP 10: AL ROJO VIVO DE LAS PASIONES

**CÁP. 10: AL ROJO VIVO DE LAS PASIONES**

_He llegado a este mundo imaginando tu ser, ideando tu figura, pero mi mente no ha de formar una descripción tan maravillosa. _

_Porque no me he de conformar con tan solo esta descripción inconclusa? _

_Si para mi esta pequeña ideología tuya provoca en mi los sentimientos más profundos. _

_¡No! _

_Pero mi corazón no se resigna al hecho de no poder llegar a tenerte en mis brazos, rozar tus labios de miel, sentir tu sutil aroma, el solo anhelo de llegar a reflejar tus ojos en los míos hace que mi corazón se sumerja en un éxtasis infinito. _

_¿Dónde te puedo encontrar? ¡es lo que no se!, tan solo eres una ilusión inconclusa, un sueño, que me hace feliz pero al la vez me atormenta. _

_Pablo Jiménez_

JASPER POV:

Patético… era patético, por todo lo que era capaz de dar por alice, amarla como lo hago y saber que jamás ella me correspondería, aun así cuan feliz podía hacer de mi vida un simple abrazo de ella, sentir su dulce aroma, acariciar su piel, su solo contacto me sentía completo, solo esos detalles podían hacerme sentir bien y completo. Ella aun lloraba de la emoción, bajamos del escenario y la senté hasta el sofá, me miro profundamente, sus ojos brillaban, su nariz estaba roja, se veía tan tierna, dulce e indefensa.

- debo estar horrible- me dijo sonriendo tratando de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos

- tu nunca estas horrible- le contesté

- gracias por la cancion es el detalle más lindo que alguien puede haberme dado- me dijo

- no seas tan melodramática- le dije riendo, para que se rompiera esa aura de vergüenza que empezaba a sentirse

- no entiendo… ¿porqué marco?- me miro extrañada… sabia que llegaría esa pregunta en algún momento

- sabia que te haría muy feliz verlo cantarte un canción- le conteste acariciando su mejilla aun mojada por las lágrimas y dándole una calida sonrisa

- sí fue emociónate… pero las palabras salían de el sin haber sido sentidas- me dijo mirando hacia fuera de la ventana a la oscura noche

- ¿que cosas dices?- le dije riendo

- tu escribiste esa canción, aunque todos ellos cantaron se que eras tu quien decía las palabras, quien las pensó y sintió- me dijo sonriente, feliz

- escribí la canción pensando en lo que podrían sentir cada una de los que la interpreto, solo eso- conteste un poco avergonzado

- aun así… marco no sentía lo que decía- dijo poniendo el rostro de tristeza

- siento que cada día se abre una brecha más grande entre marco y tu- le dije con sinceridad, ella agacho la cabeza con vergüenza

- como se ve que eres mi amigo, y me conoces bien- dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo, sabia que el tema la incomodaba si que lo cambie

- deja la tristeza bien… aun no te doy tu regalo- le dije sacando una cajita negrade mi saco

- creí que la cancion era mi regalo- dijo levantando su mirada hacia mi

- mmm… no soy tan tacaño- le dije riendo me fascinó verla reír también

- entonces dame mi regalo- dijo extendiendo la mano

- cierra los ojos - ella hizo lo que le pedí, abrí la cajita y saque lo que había en su interior y se lo puse en su mano, ella abrió los ojos y miro extasiada la hermosa cadena de plata que coloque en su mano, regalo banal quizás pero a mi me había gustado, era un corazón que llevaba una pequeña esmeralda incrustada

- tiene un grabado- dije ella me miro y voltio para la parte de tras y leyó

- tu sonrisa me hace sonreír- dijo- me dijiste eso cuando tenia 8 años- continuo comenzando llorar, si recordaba muy bien aquella vez que estábamos en el bosque y todos comenzamos a correr y ella tropezó cayo al piso, yo la ayude a levantarse pero ella lloraba por la caída, había sido dura, entonces la puse en pie, sequé su rostro con mi mano y le dije que no llorara que su sonrisa me hacia sonreír y ella sonrió

- oh… no llores alice por favor- le dije y la abrasé para que llorara en mi hombro

- eres el mejor- siguió entre lagrimas

- alice- escuche marco llamar, levante mi mirada y allí estaba parado el- voy a comenzar a ponerme celoso porque le pones más atención a jasper que a mi

- no seas tonto marco… ella es como mi hermana- le dije sonriéndole

- eso lo se, por ello no te rompo la cara- dijo sonriendo- vamos nena… vamos a bailar

- espera- le dijo, me tomo la mano y me dio la cadena

- jasper me la colocas- me pare tras de ella y coloque la medalla, ella la acaricio

- gracias jasper- dijo se puso en puntitas para alcanzar mi mejilla y me dio un calido beso y luego tomo la mano de marco y se fue con el, di un gran suspiro y solo me quedé mirándola marcharse

EMMETT POV:

La fiesta seguía, todos bailaban y tomaban a full, eran como las 2 de la mañana y creo que mi estado pasaba de picado a muy picado pero no a borracho, llevaba mi lata de cerveza en la mano y me dirigía hasta una muchacha que no había dejado de coquetearme toda la noche, me acerqué y coloque mis manso en la pared acorralándola ella sonrió y colocó su mano en mi abdomen

- hola nena- le dije con mi sonrisa mas sensual

- hola guapo… ¿ya te desasiste de la antipática de tu novia?- me dijo

- ¿Novia?- pregunté riendo

- victoria- me ayudo a recordar

- ella no es mi novia, solo alguien con quien me gusta pasar el rato- le dije besando su cuello

- claro… emmett swan no toma en serio a nadie- me dijo con sensualidad

- para que amargarse la vida si puedes solo disfrutar de ella- le dije y la besa con pasión, la acerqué mas apretándola a mi, ella dio un gran suspiro

- ¡emmett!- escuche grita a victoria, me separe irritado por que me molestaran

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté de muy mala forma

- ¿como puedes estar besuqueándote con esta perra barata delante de mí?- me recrimino victoria

- lo hago y ya- dije sin dejar de besar el cuello de la sensual muchacha

- ¿como puedes ser tan cínico?- grito de forma histérica

- solo vete – le dijo la mucha que la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba

- tu cállate golfa- grito Victoria nuevamente comenzando irritarme

- deja de hacer escándalo y vete- le dije, lo admito de muy mala forma tanto que victoria se quedo callada asustada por el grito

- te vas a arrepentir de lo que me haces emmett lo juro- me dijo y vi como se alejaba

- donde estábamos- le dije sin darle importancia al incidente, me dijo aquí y me beso, pase un buen rato en ese rincón, besándome impúdicamente; estaba ella sentada sobre una de las mesas decorativas, ella acariciaba mi abdomen y yo tenia mi mano izquierda en su pierna y la otra debajo de su falda… si saben donde.

- ven- le dije, y la baje, la tome de la mano y la conduje entre la multitud de gente hasta las escaleras, la llevaría a mi cuarto, cuando estaba por subir las gradas me quede helado al mirar a fuera en la piscina, allí estaba rosalie y james dentro , ella con ese provocativo bikini negro y el con una ropa de baño azul ella estaba enlazada en su cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente mientras james la tomaba por la cintura y acariciaba su espalda, se me hizo un hoyo inmenso en el estomago, si me iba a pasar la noche con la chica que tenia mas que dispuesta lo mas seguro es que james haría los mimo con rose, me quedé allí parado mudo

- vamos- me dijo la chica jalando de mi mano

- mmm… no… recordé que tengo que hacer algo- le dije solté su mano y Salí al patio, llegue hasta donde estaba mi grupo de amigos, estaban ebrios, gire mi vista hacia una de las bancas y mire a mi hermana conversando muy sana y amena con Jacob, dentro de la sala alice y marcos no dejaban de bailar, había visto subir a edward con Tania al segundo piso, al parecer la chica ya cayo y Jasper era el único que tomaba con el grupo de amigos aunque abrazaba a una chica que jamás había visto y de rato en rato la besaba

- ¿qué cara brother?- me dijo mick

- ¿porqué tu buen animo?- preguntó laurent

- imaginaba que compartías la cama o algún rincón con alguien ya- dijo jasper riendo sonoramente y claramente borracho

- es muy temprano para irme de la fiesta- dije sonriendo, gire mi vista hacia la piscina y vi salir a rose , esa mujer me volvía loco, su cuerpo era tan perfecto, ella era tan perfecta que dolía, se coloco un mini pareo en las cadera y comenzó a bailar con james de forma mas que sugestiva, se le ofrecía sin más ni mas, cada movimiento iba cargado de sensualidad al punto que juraría que james comenzaba a dar muestras de excitación en su bañador, el no podía dejar de tocar, mire como suavemente paso su mano por el cuerpo de rose, quería matarlo y lo haría si no me detenía alguien, la gota que derramó el baso fue cuando mire la mano de james sobre uno de los senos de rose ella rió y beso a james con desmedida pasión, tenia que hacer algo, no tardaría en llevársela a la cama, porque eso si rose estaba mas que borracha. Algo en mi quería romperle la cara James, y otra parte de mi me decía que dejara que ella hiciera lo que quería, entonces gire mi rostro y comencé a conversar con mis amigos , cuando quise percatarme nuevamente de rose ella ya no estaba , jamás me había sentido tan deprimido, saben que eso es malo cuando estas picado, 10 minutos mas tarde estaba ebrio, eran las 4 de la mañana mucha gente ya se había ido, los cuartos de la casa estaban ocupados jasper por ejemplo se había llevado a su amiga y edward nunca regreso de estar con Tania, mi hermanita se había ido dormir hacia una hora, Jacob aun seguía tomando con nosotros, alice había desaparecido para dormir supongo porque no creo que haya pasado nada cuando vi a marco bajar decepcionado, furioso, irritado de su cuarto. Y Rose… bueno no tengo que recodarles que seguro disfruto de una noche de pasión con james, en la sala había mucha gente tirada por todos lados durmiendo y unos grupos solo tomaban. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas era jarra y aun guardaba algo de sentido común, solo estaba yo laurent y Jacob tomando, 10 minutos después laurent yacía en coma etílico en una de las banca, Jacob se despido de mi y se fue a las 5 de la mañana, camine hacia mi recamara subía las escaleras pero de repente alguien salio de la cocina era rose estaba ebria, ¿y james?, camine hacia ella y me sonrió cuando noto mi presencia

- hola galán- me dijo riendo y enlazo sus brazos en mi cuello

- estas muy alegre- le dije, ella rió y me miro con sensualidad, estaba ebria pero eso no quitaba lo sexy que era - te llevare a tu cuarto- dije, subimos tambaleándonos al segundo piso

- ¿james?- pregunté

- mmm… no se y no me importa- dijo balbuceando- ¿a donde me llevas?- pegunto riendo

- a tu recamara a dormir- dije, iba tropezar cuando la tome por la cintura para que no cayera de lo borracha que estaba, la tenia pegada a mi, ella me miro profundamente

- ¿te quedaras conmigo?- me pregunto, era lo que parecía o estaba tan ebrio que divagaba ¿ella me proponía que durmiéramos juntos?

- estas ebria Rose- dije sonriendo

- bésame- me dijo con seriedad, me quede helado pero estábamos tan cerca y deseaba tanto probar sus dulces labios que sin mas ni mas acate sus ordenes y la bese, nos besamos primero suavemente con un ritmo extasiador, su boca se hacia paso a mi lengua en cuestión de nada, su lengua y la mía se entendían tan bien y jugaban apasionadamente, poco a poco nuestras manos comenzaron a acariciarnos y ello dio paso a que el beso se volviera mas intenso, hora era ya con pasión, con lujuria, con urgencia, sin dejar de besarnos nos movimos por el pasadizo con algo de torpeza por la urgencia que comenzábamos sentir, ella comenzó a quitar mi polo en medio pasadizo y yo me deje, el poco razocinio desapareció con ella besándome, la empuje en la pared y comencé a besar su cuello haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, nuestras manos exploraban cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, yo ya no podía aguantar más, algo dentro mío decía con tenue voz, que no me aproveche de la situación pero Dios sabia que la deseaba, la deseaba más que nada en el mundo y la necesitaba casi tanto como al aire, abrí torpemente la puerta y entramos haciendo caer todo lo que había a nuestro paso, ella me empujo a la cama y se subió sobre mi besándome apasionadamente, lamía subsionaba y jugaba con cada parte de mi torso desnudo, por un momento se detuvo y me miró traviesamente, la mire estaba tan hermosa, solo llevaba su ropa de baño y una minifalda, me senté con ella sobre mi y la bese con pasión, acariciaba su perfecto cuerpo mientras la besaba, ella volvió empujarme para recostarme en la cama y lo seguido que hizo fue bajarme la ropa de baño y se metió mi miembro en la boca, comenzó a darme el mejor sexo oral de mi vida, lo lamía acariciaba con devoción, dios me estaba volviendo loco, esa era la rosalie que jamás pensé conocer aunque siempre anhelé hacerlo, cada segundo que ella jugaba con mi miembro estaba cargado de tanta excitación que no podía dejar de gemir, llevaba el ritmo perfecto

- eres genial- pude decir, ella levanto el rostro y poniéndose en pie se quito la parte de arriba de su bañador dejándome ver lo hermosas de sus senos eran perfectos, me miro sensualmente y se quito la falda que tenia, me senté rápidamente y atrayéndola con fuerza hice que cayera sobre mi y haciendo un giro terminé sobre ella, la bese apasionadamente su lengua y la mía danzaban tan sincronizadas, mientras la besaba tenia mi mano entretenida en su senos, comencé a besar su cuello y luego lamí y bese cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte baje de su abdomen, baje sus bragas y comencé besar su clítoris mientras masajeaba con mi dedo la parte baja, sexo oral del bueno, del que era muy bueno haciendo, me excitaba tanto escucharla gemir y decir mi nombre, de implorarme que la penetrara que no pude resistir y lo hice abrí sus piernas y entre con fuerza haciendo que ella ahogara un grito, la embestí con fuerza y cada arremetida que daba hacia que ella gimiera con locura

- oh… si dios… sigue- decía mienta me atraía a ella para besarme con lujuria, entraba y salía con fuerza de ella a un ritmo perfecto, no dejaba de mírame excitada y yo a ella

- oh por dios… mas fuerte… así sigue- decía gimiendo de placer, después de una sesión larga, hicimos todas las poses que se me pueden haber ocurrido, estaba sobre ella cuando estábamos apunto de llegar al máximo, espere hasta que ella llegara también al orgasmo y así fue que juntos llegamos al éxtasis cansados, termine dentro de ella con audible gemido, me quede derrumbado a su lado, había sido el mejor sexo de mi vida, entonces se giro y coloco su mano en mi abdomen

- eres excelente en la cama- me dijo y me beso suavemente y por lo exhaustos y ebrios que estábamos quedamos dormidos

ROSALIE POV:

Que noche dios… estaba muy cansada, me dolía la cabeza horriblemente, me gire un poco en la cama sin abrir los ojos, suspire mientras me convencía a mi misma que ya era hora de despertar, ¿Dónde estoy? fue lo primero que me pregunte al notar que este no era mi recamara, playeras, póster de chicas en bikini, póster de deportes, trofeos y medallas… oh de repente el recuerdo llego a mi mente, estaba pasándola muy bien con james bailaba sensualmente con james, suavemente me meneaba seduciéndolo, el me tocaba tímidamente por la audiencia, pero ya yo estaba demasiado mal como para darme cuenta que me apegaba a el y eso lo excitaba porque sentí lo duro que se ponía, sin mas ni mas lo lleve hasta el cuarto de lavado nos besamos fieramente, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación al igual que los míos, luego sentí como me quito la parte de arriba del biquini, y comenzó a masajear mis pechos no espere mucho y me puse de cuclillas para exponer su miembro, y me lo metí a la boca haciendo que el gimiera, lamía succionaba y mordí su miembro haciendo a james enloquecer hasta que llego al orgasmo tome todo su semen en la boca con lujuria y el me beso, de repente su celular sonó, pareció no importarle el rudito y me coloco en sima de la lavadora abrió mis piernas y como llevaba falda se le hizo muy fácil despojarme del la parte baja de el bikini sin sacarme la falda, comenzó a acariciar mi sexo haciendo que gimiera luego comenzó a besarlo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, llevándome al infinito pero el ruidito del celular me comenzaba a irritar, aun así el siguió provocándome un orgasmo estaba lista para penetrarme pero no aguanto mas y contestó el celular

- alo- dijo- no me importa vick… espera no hagas estupideces… voy para allá- dijo y colgó

- ¿Pasa algo?- dije atrayéndolo a mi

- vick está en ataque de pánico. Será mejo que me vaya, terminamos mañana lo de hoy- dijo y me beso saliendo del lugar, no podía creerlo estaba insatisfecha, digo si me gusto el sexo oral pero yo quería algo mas, algo de verdad

Salí del cuarto y me fije en cada uno y lo qua hacían estaban prendidísimos, seria fácil agarrarme a cualquiera y metérmelo a la cama, pero tan golfa no era, fui a la cocina por algo de tomar y cundo me di cuenta de un papel con un polvo blanco, sabía lo que era y sabia que me gustaba, había olvidado de contar que bueno, yo me drogaba antes

Como medio año ya no lo hago, pero estaba allí frente a mi así que lo aspire todo quedándome en las nubes, estaba genial, comencé a beber mas trago y perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando Salí de la cocina me tope con emmett luego no recuerdo como pero lo estaba besando apasionadamente, necesitaba de el, de su cuerpo, me volvía loca , recuerdo claramente como me hizo sentir mientras me penetraba, cada arremetida que me daba, me llevaba al infinito, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, no había duda

Me incorporé en la cama y mire todo a mi alrededor, me daba vueltas y quería vomitar, de repente el cuarto del baño se abrió y salio emmett con solo una toalla en sus caderas, parecía un dios griego… y sentí la rara necesidad de que me hiciera suya en ese instante

- despertaste por fin- dijo emmett

- será mejor que me vaya- dije levantándome en vuelta en sabanas- antes… lo que paso, solo fue un momento de calentura de borrachera olvídalo- le dije sin mirarlo y Salí de la recamara. Me bañe y baje al primer piso allí estaba jasper

- ¿que tal?- salude mientras me sentaba en el comedor

- muy bien… tuve una buen noche- dijo sonriendo con picardía

- si vi la chica que te subiste a la recamara- dije tomando un sorbo de agua

- tu dime que no te acostaste con james- dijo de forma suplicante

- no… solo fui a dormir- le dije algo nerviosa

- eso me tranquiliza- sonrió con sincera felicidad. Me quede allí tratando de desayunar aunque juro que nada me entraba

- buenos días o diría tardes- dijo alice muy sonriente y dando saltitos

- hola- saludamos los dos

- mmm ¿y?- pregunte con interés y picardía a alice por marco

- ¿y que?- preguntó

- ¿Marco?- pregunte con curiosidad

- en su casa- me dijo avergonzada sin mirarme

- oh no puede ser posible alice- le dije sorprendida por la situación que me parecía ridícula, dos años y nada de nada era demasiado raro

- podemos hablar de eso en otra vida- me dijo irritada

- buenos días- dio bella bajando las escaleras

- ¿Qué tal como amaneciste?- preguntó alice con una sonrisa

- muy bien a comparación de ustedes… sus caras son de chiste… no manchen parece que tienen la peor resaca del mundo- dijo sentándose a la mesa

- ¿Qué tal tu noche jasper?- pregunto Alice llevándose un tostada a la boca

- ¿a que te refieres?- se hizo el disimulado mi hermano

- vi que te perdiste con la chica esa con la que bailabas- dijo Alice- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- mm… no lo recuerdo- dijo jasper avergonzado, pero note ago peculiar era como una incomodidad, ¿porqué? Eran los mejores amigos en el mundo y jamás se sentían intimidados el uno al otro

- porque serán los hombres así- escuche decir a Bella

- buenos días- saludo de repente Emmett sentándose frente a mi, rápidamente baje la mirad, se me caía la cara de vergüenza, pero no podían notarlo así que eleve mi mirada y choque con la de Emmett, el sonrió algo avergonzado, pero de una forma tan sexy que me perdí en el… ¡ah ya rosalie reacciona!

- hey campeón- escuche decir a Jasper, emmett me quito la mirada de encima y miro a mi hermano

- ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Emmett

- ¿quién era?... parecía que estaba buena- dijo jasper, Emmett lo miro extrañado como si no comprendiera al igual que todos

- ¿buena que?- pregunte

- pase hace horas por la recamara de emmett para pedirle algo cuando mi chica se fue y al entrar note la presencia de una rubia en la cama de Emm… parecía sexy ¿quien era? ¿La conozco?- me quedé helada y pude notar que Emmett también se quedo pálido

- ¿no le viste el rostro?- pregunte rápidamente creo que soné alarmada porque me vieron algo extrañados

- no… solo su cabellera cuando la vi salí inmediatamente… no quería incomodar- contesto mi hermano

- seguro que ni Emmett sabe con quien se acostó es muy común en el- dije con una risa histérica

- pues roses tiene razón… hace un rato se fue- dijo Emmett tomando de golpe un baso de jugo

- no la vi salir- dijo Jasper extrañado

- pues no estabas- contestó de forma histérica Emmett

- ya… dejen eso así ¿no?- agregue irritada

- ustedes están muy raros- dijo bella mirándonos a ambos

- buenos días- dijo de repente la voz de edward quien bajaba abrazando por la cintura a Tania

- hola- saludo Tania con una gran sonrisa- será mejor que me vaya- dijo y Edward la acompañó a la puerta

- ¿viste eso?- le pregunte en voz baja a alice

- ¿que se acostó con Tania en la misma casa de bella?… sí- dijo Alice solo para mi, nos percatamos en el rostro de Bella que yacía pálida en su sitio, parecía que no respiraba

- ¿que me miran?- preguntó edward cuando se sentó en la mesa y todas las miradas se posaron en el

- ¿ya son novios?- preguntó bella

- sí… por fin- dijo edward emocionado

- eso es genial- dijo bella con una falsa alegría- iré por algo y luego comenzamos a limpiar- dijo y subió corriendo al segundo piso

- nosotras también vamos por algo ahora bajamos- dije y tomando del brazo de alice subimos al segundo piso

BELLA POV:

- ¿ya son novios?- pregunté con un hilo de voz

- sí… por fin- contestó sonriente

- eso es genial- dije con un falsa alegría- iré por algo y luego comenzamos a limpiar- dije y subí corriendo a mi cuarto, cuando llegue a mi recamara me recosté en mi cama y comencé a llorar, era algo que tenia aquí en el estomago un dolor, profundo, me decía a mi misma que no debía llorar pero era imposible, me dolía más de lo que podía soportar… ¿novios?... yo misma había ayudado a que el amor de mi vida corriera en los brazo de otra, solo yo era la culpable y era un estúpida por ello

- estas bien- de repente dijo la voz de ali que me abrazo y también sentí el perfume de Rose las tres unidas en un abrazo

- calma bella, no puedes seguir atormentándote por todo esto- dijo Alice

- Lo amo- dije

-escúchame bella… no puedes seguir torturadote, la vida sigue sin Edward… el esta enamorado de esa golfa y es tan siego que no se fija en ti que eres mil veces mejor que esa, lo mejor que puedes hacer es desligarte de el emocionalmente- me dijo de forma fría Rosalie

- deberías hacerle caso a Jacob black- dijo Alice

- ¿el chucho?… no aconsejes alice- le recrimino Rosalie haciendo que sonriera

- el punto es que debíais empezar a hacer tu vida lejos de lo que haga o no edward- ijo Alice

- Quizás tienen razón… dejare de depender de el- dije secando mi rostro de las lagrimas

Y así bajamos y comenzamos a hacer limpieza, ya casi la casa estaba limpia cuando tocaron el timbre fui a abrir la puerta y allí estaba el entrenador de fútbol quien llego hasta emmett y lo abrazo

- ¿que pasa coach?- preguntó sorprendido Emmett

- Thomas Ronden hablo conmigo por teléfono- dijo

- ¿Quién es Thomas ronden?- preguntó alice en voz baja

- estas seleccionado para la sub 20, campeón- dijo volviendo a abrazarlo

- ¿Qué?- quedo en shock emmett

- perteneces a la selección sub 20 de fútbol de estados unidos- volvió a gritar el entrenador

Toda la sala estallo en felicitaciones, abrazamos a emmett que aun no podía asimilarlo, emmett era un gran jugador de fútbol incluso fue llamado para la sub 15 pero antes de el mundial se fracturo el tobillo, para la sub 17 no estaba en su mejor nivel, ahora estaba estupendo y eso el entrenador de la sub 20 lo había notado.

Había pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta había seguido los consejos de Rose y Alice y ahora me enfocaba en las porristas, en mis talleres, en mis estudios y bueno porque no decirlo en Jacob que me agradaba, todo seguía muy tranquilo aunque me doliera admitirlo edward se veía muy feliz con Tania y trataba de que eso me hiciera feliz a mi también, los demás también seguían con su vida, jasper nos había sorprendido ahora salía muy a menudo con muchas chicas mientras bueno Alice y marco eran inseparables pero con el mismo problema que ya creo se hizo publico su falta de sexo, mientras rose había comenzado una relación con james, ahora iban en serio, lo que me causaba algo de intranquilidad era el trato que tienen rose y emmett, bueno el estaba muy ocupado con la escuela, la practica de fútbol de la escuela, los estudios y el tener que viajar constantemente a seattle donde se concentraba el equipo sub 20 a entrenar así se veían poco, pero cuando lo hacían no se insultaban y bromeaban como era costumbre si no todo lo contrario se miraba ni se hablaban y se evitaban… ¿Por qué?... no se

Yo estaba muy emocionada porque me habían elegido como expositora de un congreso muy importante el cual yo daría apertura entonces invite a mi madre y ella dijo que iría, o eso creía. Estaba repasando mis notas de exposición cuando sonó el teléfono y era mi madre obviamente, puse el alta voz

- Isabela- hablo la voz en el teléfono

- mamá… ¿tomando tu vuelo para forks?- le dije

- bella querida no podré ir- dijo mi madre

- ¿porqué?- pregunte

- Phil tiene un partido importante y bueno no puedo dejarlo solo- en ese momento sentí abrirse la puerta de entrada pero no me percate bien quien era aun seguía en chock por lo que mi madre me decía

- mama me lo prometiste dijiste que vendrías- dije casi llorando

- bella tienes que comprender este partido es muy importante para phil- se disculpo mi madre

- y este congreso lo es para mi- me defendí

- querida se que me entiendes… no puedo ir- volvió a decir mi madre, entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

- lo entiendo mama,… tienes razón yo jamás soy lo demasiado importante para merecer un poco de tu atención- dije y colgué no pude evitar no llorar las lagrimas caían, de repente sentí a alguien abrazarme alguien protegiéndome como siempre lo hacia, el aroma de mi hermano era tranquilizador

- a ella jamás le interesamos… solo olvídala- dijo

- es que no entiendo… no entiendo porque todo es mas importante que nosotros- dije llorando desconsoladamente

- la misma pregunta me hice cuando me dejo sin importarle aquí con papá, solo y se fue y si lo supiera quizás no la detestaría como lo hago- me dijo sin dejar de apretarme contra el

- solo quiero que me diga que me quiere… yo la quiero… ¿porqué no nos quiere?- en ese momento entro edward

- quédate con ella… tengo que hacer algo – dijo y salio, edward vino hasta mi y me abrazo con fuerza


	11. CÁP 11: HE COULD BE THE ONE

**CÁP. 11: HE COULD BE THE ONE**

_A donde sea que vaya, lo tengo en mi mente  
pronto voy a terminar volviendome loca por el  
y no puedo evitar  
… el tiene algo especial  
apenas puedo respirar  
algo me dice, me dice_

_que el puede ser el que busco_

EDWARD POV:

Hoy no era un buen día, jamás me habría imaginado que Tania era tan absorbente, celosa e histérica y muchas otras cosas mas que no digo por respeto al que es una dama. Baje de mi volvo y camine de forma tranquila hasta la puerta, cuando entre vi a emmett muy irritado caminar hacia mi, me dio una palmada en la espala y me dijo

- quédate con ella… tengo que hacer algo –y salio sin que pudiera decir nada, di una mirada panorámica a toda la habitación, Bella lloraba desolada en el sofá y juro se me partió el corazón, odio ver a las mujeres llorar, odio ver a bella llorar, camine hacia bella y sentándome a su costado la abrace, ella me correspondió el abrazo, luego de que llorara desconsolada por un largo rato en los que ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna sola palabra levanto la vista para mirarme con esos profundos ojos chocolates que me dejaban sin defensas.

- debes creer que soy una completa tonta- dijo apartándose lentamente de mi

- ¿porqué crees eso?- pregunte sonriéndole – aun no se porque lloras

-por tonta- dijo apartándome su mirada

- entonces quien cree que eres una tonta no soy yo si no tu- dije tomando con suavidad su mano que descansaba en su muslo, ella me miro callada por un momento luego respirando con profundidad miro hacia la ventana

- ¿porqué haces esto?- dijo separando su mano lentamente

- ¿hacer qué?- pregunté sin comprender a lo que se refería

- ¿porqué siempre estas allí para mi?, ¿que soy para ti edward? ¿Qué significo par ti?- preguntó con dolor en la mirada, aun así no entendí que quería exactamente saber

- eres mi mejor amiga… la persona en la que puedo confiar… mi viga- le dije sonriéndole con ternura - ¿porque preguntas todo esto?

- tonterías mías… iré a buscar a Emmett- dijo y se puso en pie

- espera bella- dije tomando su mano y poniéndome en pie yo también- dime que paso… ¿porqué esa tristeza en tu mirada?, ¿porqué preguntas todo esto?, ¿porqué llorabas?, ¿porqué emmett salio como alma que lleva el diablo?... necesito saber porqué ya no eres la misma de antes- dije sacándome todo aquello que me perturbaba, bella ya no era la misma y quería saber porque

- bueno, mamá no me quiere, no le importo y a pesar de que siempre lo supe nunca quise aceptarlo y hacerlo duele y lleva tiempo y además estoy enamorada de alguien que ni me registra… ¿contento?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos… ¿Bella enamorada?

- ¿Quién?- pregunte inmediatamente… no es que importara el nombre pero saberlo de repente había hecho que algo en el estomago me pateara desde dentro

- ¿Quién?... bueno… su nombre es… bueno… Ja… Jacob… Jacob Black- dijo dudosa

- ¿Black?... Bella te mereces alguien mejor- dije algo enojado y no se porqué, sabia que no había mejor persona para Bella que Jacob… era mi amigo el único del grupo que no era un completo idiota con las mujeres

- pues estoy enamorada de el… ¿te molesta?- dijo y francamente no se porque hizo esa pregunta… ¿porqué me tenia que molestar?

- pues no… me preocupo por ti… Jacob no es tu tipo de chico- dije caminando hacia las gradas… ¿huyendo? Puede ser que si

- creo que eso lo decidiré yo- dijo aun parada donde la deje

- bien… has lo que quieras- dije y subía las gradas hacia mi cuarto, enojado, ofuscado y con un dolor en el estomago que parecía que me habían tirado una roca en la boca de la misma

ROSALIE POV:

Hoy no había sido mi mejor día, quien se creí el señor Twens para arruinar mi fin de semana con tantas labores ¿el profesor?... bueno lo era pero eso no le daba derecho, baje ofuscada de mi convertible y camine hacia la puerta cuando vi salir a Emmett demasiado ofuscado, casi corrí, lo había tratado de evitar durante estas semanas y se que el también, iba a irme por el otro lado pero note que se encontraba demasiado enojado y rabiosos así que en automático me dirigí a el antes de que subiera a su jeep

- ehy ehy ehy… calma galán – dije mientras me ponía frente a el y evitaba su entrada al jepp

- quítate rosalie… no tengo ánimos para tus jueguitos- me dijo colocándome a un lado con un solo movimiento

- primero no juego… y si piensas manejar así de enojado será mejor que vaya contigo- le dije

- esto no te incumbe barby- dijo arrancando el jepp, yo fui mas rápida y me coloqué frente el, si arrancaba me atropellaba y francamente no creía que me odiara tanto

- pues mira que si… iré contigo o no me muevo de aquí- dije cruzándome de brazos, emmett golpeo con fuerza el timón con ambas manos lleno de rabia y aproveché el momento para subir al jepp

- ponte el cinturón- dijo y arranco el jepp a gran velocidad, no le dije nada hasta verlo mas calmado pero y había notado que la dirección que tomaba no era el pueblo, estábamos en la carretera, este demente me llevaba a algún lugar que no era forks

- ¿puedo saber a donde iremos?- pregunte mirando su rostro endurecido aun por la furia

- Phoenix- dijo sin inmutarse

- ¿puedo saber porqué?- pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo, el voltio su rostro lentamente para mirarme

- nadie te pidió que me acompañaras barby… solo quédate callada- dijo regresando su mirada a la carretera, respire profundo y pregunte

- ¿iras a ver a tu madre, verdad?

- cállate Rosalie, lo que menos quiero ahora es tener que aguantarte- me dijo apretando los dientes muy enojado

- solo hice una pregunta… no tienes que comportarte como un tarado- le dije molesta

- pues tus preguntas me irritan… me irritas… así que mejor cállate, no se porque viniste- me dijo muy molesto mirando a la carretera

- si estoy acá, es solo porqué…- me quede callada, ¿porqué estaba aquí?, bueno porque alguien tenia que tranquilizarlo, ¿el me preocupaba?- me preocupas- dije en voz muy baja y con vergüenza… no se ni porque lo confesé

- ¿te preocupo?- preguntó mirando disimuladamente, balbucee como tonta unos segundos y el sonrió por ello

- bueno si… eres unos de mis amigos y me preocupo por todo- dije pero de repente emmett freno con fuerza haciéndome asustar- ¿que tienes estas loco?

- acepta que te importo mas de lo que presumes… si no, no tratarías de huir de mi cada ves que nos cruzamos- dijo molesto e impotente

- no seas ridículo… y maneja antes de que anochezca- el me hizo caso y arranco, en pocas horas cayo la noche era ya las 12, así que nos estacionamos en un hotel de paso, bajo y yo tras el

- nos quedaremos aquí esta noche y mañana a primera hora iremos en búsqueda de mi madre… tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos con ella- caminamos y entramos al vestíbulo si se le podía llamar a eso así

- nos da dos recamaras por favor- dijo emmett a el hombre regordete y sudoroso del mostrador

- lo siento solo nos queda una- dijo el hombre con voz grave

- no sabe a cuantos minutos hay otro hotel- pregunto Emmett inmediatamente

- a unas dos horas creo- dijo el hombre bostezando

- dénos el cuarto- dijo Emmett

- espera, no seas ridículo… no dormiré en el mismo cuarto contigo- le dije de forma histérica

- Rosalie… si ya lo olvidaste ya te acostaste conmigo, así que deja tus aires de virginidad fingida en otro lado- me dijo mirándome a los ojos colocando su rostro muy cerca del mío, no dije nada porque claramente el tenia un punto, así que lo seguí, llegamos al cuarto y era mas pequeño que el baño de huéspedes en casa, solo había una cama y unas silla, puse cara de asco y emmett rió por ello, tiro su chaqueta y se recostó en la cama mirando panorámicamente el cuarto

- no es la suit presidencial del Burj al-Arab Hotel, pero es algo- dijo sonriendo recostado con los manos en su nuca

- el Burj al-Arab Hotel no tiene suits presidencial tiene suits real y definitivamente no se parece a esto- dije poniendo cara de asco

- ¿importa la diferencia?- dijo riendo divertido el idiota de Emmett, di un suspiro y luego recordé que no tenia pijama, ni nada

- ¿dormiremos así?- pregunte apuntando a la ropa que tenia puesta

- si quieres te quitas la ropa no hay nada que no haya ya visto- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- deja de alardear de ello… jamás me hubiera acostado contigo si no hubiera estado tan borracha- emmett bajo de la cama lentamente, se acerco hasta mi y se coloco a escasos centímetros

- estas segura de ello- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, su aroma me nublaba el sentido, que tenia este hombre que era capaz de volverme loca

-mu… mucho- tartamudee

- Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que te bese- dijo mientras colocaba sus labios junto los míos

- no habrá problema que te acerque a mi- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me traía hacia el con fuerza- no habrá problema si beso tu cuello- dijo mientras besaba suavemente la comisura de mis labios hasta llegar a mi cuello, yo solo no podía reaccionar, lo deseaba y él, maldita sea lo sabia

- no siento nada- dije sin nada de convencimiento en mis palabras

- podría jurar que te estremece cada uno de mis besos, el solo echo de tocarte, acéptalo- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y con una de sus manos acariciaba mis brazos

-no hay nada… que… aceptar- dije pero no pude continuar porque emmett me estaba besando con insistencia y yo le correspondí, poco a poco fuimos cayendo en la cama, quería resistirme pero no podía, mas cuando sus manos me acariciaban tan suavemente y provocaban en mi tantas sensaciones

- ¿porque haces esto?- pregunté rendida

- porque me gustas Rosalie hale, me encanta tenerte, me encantas, te deseo, te deseo más que a nada, quiero que seas mía, solo mía- dijo mientras se quitaba el polo, pude admirara su cuerpo y lo acaricie entonces

- ¿porqué tratas de resistirte?- pregunto mientras me quitaba la blusa

- si me resistiera no podrías quitarme la blusa- dije sonriéndole sensualmente mientras continuamos quitándonos la ropa, me besaba y acariciaba con tanta devoción que estaba en las nubes, cuando entro en mi y comenzó con aquel ritmo tan acompasado que me volvía loca, no podía dejar de gemir y suspirar al igual que el, estábamos cometiendo una locura pero ya eso no me importaba, hacer el amor con el era lo mejor del mundo y yo solo debía de disfrutarlo. Después de una larga sección llegamos al máximo juntos, y nos quedamos recostados cansados hasta que amaneciera.

EMMETT POV:

Sentí el sol en mis ojos y con pesar los abrí, la visión era estupenda, el delicado cuerpo de Rosalie recostado sobre mi pecho descansaba tranquilamente, hice memoria de la noche tan genial que habíamos pasado, acaricie el hombro descubierto de Rosalie y ella se movió un poco, abrió los ojos suavemente y me miro algo confundida, se paro de golpe tapándose con la sabana algo avergonzada

- buenos días- le dije sonriéndole, quedo callada por un largo rato mirándome confundida

- iré a adarme un baño y nos vamos- dijo levantándose de la cama, rose si que era extraña, camino envuelta en la sabana hasta el pequeño baño y cerro la puerta tras de ella, me quede en la cama sin hacer nada solo esperar a que rose saliera

Después de un rato salio, pasando por su costado entre a bañarme, al terminar y salir la vi parada en la ventana

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar pheonex?- preguntó mirando a por la ventana la carretera

- algunas horas- dije, un silencio incomodo se hizo en el cuarto y no lo aguante más- ¿cada vez que tengamos sexo no hablaremos por dos meses?- le dije algo molesto por la situación

- no hables tonterías- dijo volteándose a mirarme, entonces la tome por el brazo y la apegue a mi sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, aquel que me hacia desearla tanto

- ¿eres tan difícil sabes?- le dije mientras la miraba ofuscado directamente a los ojos

- ¿que quiere que diga?... ¿que me encanta acostarme contigo?... bueno eso es- me dijo Rose desafiante

- no sabes cuanto me encantas- le dije acariciando su hombro- te quiero para mi Rosalie, eso es lo único que se

- creí que me odiabas- me dijo desafiante, aunque sentí su voz resquebrajarse al sentir mi tacto

- la verdad es que te deseo… y quizás si, a veces me da ganas de matarte pero otras veces como ahora solo tengo ganas de hacerte mía – dije comenzando a besar su cuello

- es solo sexo- me dijo acariciando mi espalda, extasiada por aquello que le hacia sentir

- pues… eso creo… me vuelves loco, te deseo… y te quiero hacer mía- dije mientras nos haciamos caer en la cama

- yo también te deseo- dijo mientras comenzábamos a besarnos con pasión

- me vuelves loco…completamente loco- dije mientras la besaba con desesperación, en ese momento sentí su celular sonar y con aquella música regresamos a la realidad, Rose me empujo suavemente y accedí apartándome de ella, tomo el celular y contesto

- alo- dijo a la persona en la línea- camino a Pheonex- contesto- es una larga historia, hoy en la noche regreso con Emmett a Forks, bye Jasper- dijo por ultimo a jasper y colgó

- ¿así que solo sexo, deseo, lujuria?- pregunto Rosalie y asentí a la pregunta sonriendo de forma sexy- entonces bien, nuestra relación será esa, simple y sencillamente de sexo, ahora vamonos- dijo y camino hacia la puerta

La idea no me disgustaba , al final y al cabo eso era lo único que sentía por ella, una incontrolable e irresistible atracción física desde que llego a mi vida, ahora que ya estaba entrando a Phoenix me concentre en lo que venia a buscar allí, a mi madre o la mujer que dizque me trajo al mundo

- ¿puedo saber que es lo que quieres con tu madre?- pregunto Rosalie

- solo aclarar un punto- le conteste, no hablamos mas hasta que llegue a la casa de renne, estacione el jepp y me quedé allí aclarando mis ideas, de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y mire hacia la dirección de donde provenía, era Rose que me miraba de forma tierna

- tu puedes- dijo sonriendo tímidamente

- quédate aquí… no tardare- dije y baje, camine hacia la casa y toque el timbre, luego de unos segundos Renne salio

- emmett hijo- dijo sorprendida René abriendo sus brazos para abrasarme

- evita tu efusivo recibimiento madre- dije dando un paso hacia atrás esquivando el abraso

- ¿que pasa? ¿tu Hermana esta bien?- preguntó

- de ella es de quien quiero hablarte- dije secamente

- ¿le paso algo?- preguntó asustada

- esta bien…- dije inmediatamente, vi como el rostro de mi madre se tranquilizaba

- pasa hijo- dijo Renne abriendo la puerta completamente

- no quiero entrar… vine solo para una cosa y me iré- le dije tratando de calmarme, ya que la presencia de aquella mujer hacia que explotara

- ¿que quieres decirme?- pregunto apoyándose en la puerta

- quiero que te alejes de la vida de mi hermana y la mía – dije de forma cortante

- no entiendo a que va todo esto- dijo mi madre haciéndose la desentendida

- se que jamás te he importado ¿y sabes? no me importa… lo supere…pero ella, a ella no la vas a lastimar con tu desamor - le dije con rabia pero de forma tranquila

- emmett- trato de hablar Renne

- no, déjame hablar… jamás te he pedido nada… no me ha importado que durante años solo sea un error en tu vida… un estorbo al que solo llamas por su cumpleaños… y eso solo para no quedar mal con Esme y Carlie… si no significo nada para ti, eso ya no importa… ya lo supere y me resigne a que jama tuve a mi madre- le dije empuñando mi mano

- emmett entra- dijo mi madre con lagrimas falsas en sus ojos

- no me interesa entrar… solo vine para que de un vez por todas dejes de hacernos daño, sal de nuestras vidas, no voy a permitir que le haga daño a bella- le dije elevando la voz

- si es por lo de su congreso tiene una explicación- dijo mi madre

-no es el congreso… es todo… no te das cuenta que la alejas de ti como lo hiciste conmigo, que todo te parece más importante que ella y ella te adora y le haces daño con tu desamor… si de verdad es que tu marido te importa mas que nosotros, por lo menos disimula… no le hagas daño a tu hija… ella te ama y el hecho de que Phil sea un millón de veces mas tu prioridad la lastima… la haces infeliz - le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- Emmett entra- insistió mi madre

- no quiero… lo único que quiero es suplicarte que te apartes de nuestras vidas si tanto prefieres a el hombre que destruyó nuestra familia- le grite con furia

- no fue así- replico mi madre

- sí, sí fue, desde que ese hombre apareció en nuestras vidas te encargaste de destruir todo lo que yo amaba renne, destruiste a mi padre, por ti se volvió alcohólico, por ti se mato en ese accidente, destruiste mis sueños, destruiste mi vida, mi familia todo lo que yo anhelaba, destruiste todo y por eso te odio, y hora ahora quieres destruir lo único bonito, lo único bello que sobrevivió de todo lo que hiciste… a mi hermana y no te lo voy a permitir, me entendiste, no voy a permitirte que me sigas haciendo daños por medio de lo que más amo… no voy a permitir que destruyas a bella como lo hiciste conmigo- le grite con furia y con lagrima en los ojos

- jamás te he querido hacer daño- dijo mi madre envuelta en lagrimas- yo te amo

- una madre que ama no deja a su hijo a los 11 años solo… sí madre solo tenia once años y te necesitaba… quería que estuvieras conmigo y recuerdo como te supliqué para que no me abandonaras- le dije dejando soltar las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas

- quisiste quedarte con charle- se excusó

- los quería los dos conmigo- le grite con furia

- y yo también te quería a mi lado- dijo mi madre entre lagrimas

- no madre… si las hienas dejan a sus hijos por un hombre- le dije con asco

- amo a phil… si pudieras entenderlo- dijo renne

- pues quédate con el, eres tan egoísta, ya no me importa quédate con el, y olvídate que tienes dos hijos, aléjate de bella, no la llames, no la busques, no le hagas mas daño- le dije secando las lágrimas de mis ojos

- ella es menor de edad y soy su madre- dijo mi madre

- tu no sabes el significado de ello o que quieres que un juez te lo de... aléjate de bella renne tu ya no tienes hijos yo deje de serlo hace 7 años y ella cuando preferiste cambiarla por phil - dije y dando media vuelta comencé a caminar hacia el jepp

- el egoísta siempre has sido tu- dijo de repente y me quede allí parado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

- No me dejas de sorprender… eres lo peor que me ha sucedido en la vida y sabes que- dije mientras volteaba y me acercaba a ella mirándola directo a los ojos- te odio… te odio como jamás pensé que te llegaría a odiar, que me perdone dios pero te odio con toda mi alma renne dwyer y reniego de que seas mi madre- le dije ahora con odio, con altivez, con rabia.

- pero yo te amo… y se que aunque he sido la peor la madre del mundo, nunca te he dejado de amar… tu siempre serás mi niño pequeño- dijo mi padre tratando de acariciarme el rostro me aparte rápidamente para no dale la oportunidad

- me das pena… que seas feliz y hazme un favor desaparece de nuestras vidas- dije y así camine sin mirar atrás hacia mi jepp entre y arranqué sin mirar a nadie, conducía por la carretera tratando de serenarme pero quería gritar y no estaba de ánimos de manejar así que estacione el jepp y baje en media carretera, camine unos metros y grite con todas mis fuerzas… era liberador, el eco, la tranquilidad, el desfogue.

- me gustaría tener el valor que tu y decirle todo lo que le dijiste a tu madre yo a la mía- dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro, voltee a verla y me refleje en ellos, la mire, cada detalle de su rostro y acaricie su mejilla con un sonrisa.

- trasmites tanta paz- le dije mientras la atraía a mi y besaba su frente

- Será mejor que manejes lo más rápido, tu hermanita tiene hoy un congreso en donde dará el mejor discurso del mundo y te quiere su lado

- tienes razón- le dije y me cerque a ella lentamente posando mis labios en los suyos y comenzándola a besar, pero extrañamente no me impulsaba a nada mas que estar junto a ella, nada de sexo solo tranquilidad y le extraña añoranza de sentirla cerca de mi . Conduje toda la tarde llegamos a forks a las 6 de la tarde, estacione el jepp en la entrada de la casa y vi correr a mi hermana hasta mi, me golpeo en el brazo y me abrazo

- porqué rayos se van sin avisar me tenían intranquila- nos recrimino

- ¿donde fueron?- preguntó jasper con desconfianza

- los Ángeles… tenia asuntos que resolver y el me llevo- dijo Rosalie

- ¿tu enana no deberías estar ya en tu congreso?- pregunté

- no lo daré- dijo bella con tristeza

- ¿como que no?- preguntó Rosalie

- tu subirás a ese estrado y brillaras ¿entendiste?, bella yo estoy contigo hazlo por mi- le dije acariciando su mejilla

- esta bien- me dijo sonriendo mientras me abrazaba

Después de que la testaruda hermanita que tengo accediera fuimos el congreso y como sabia ella fue la mejor, los días fueron pasando y porque no contarles mi relación con Rosalie había crecido notoriamente, éramos amantes y eso aunque en un primer momento me gustaba, comenzaba a irritarme, ella y james aparentaban un noviazgo feliz y no dudaría que se hubieran ya acostado, aunque jamás se lo pregunté a rosalie estaba claro nuestra situación era sexo y nada más y en verdad me gustaba, lo hacíamos donde fuera, en la sala, cocina, en el garaje, patio, piscina, baños de la escuela, en los vestidores del estadio de fútbol, en los curtos de los hoteles donde íbamos de visitantes en los partidos, hasta en un salón de clases, en verdad éramos salvajes y disfrutábamos serlo, había pasado un mes ya y mi relación con victoria se había ido al caño desde el cumple de Edward, prometió vengarse y la venganza fue que se acostara con lurent algo que no me disgustó para nada.

ALICE POV:

Estábamos a unos días de hallowen, no veía a los chicos ya, estaban demasiado ocupados en su ensayos de la banda, subí a mi recamara y me proponía a entrar pero una guitarra electrica y una voz en el cuarto de rosalie hizo que me detuviera y fui en dirección a la misma, abrí la puerta y vi como rose cantaba una canción.

- hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
and when hes looking at me (y cuando me mira)  
i wanna get all sentimental (quiero que todo sea sentimental)

Ella me miro y rápidamente dejo de cantar

- no… canta porfa… esta linda- le dije

- olvídalo es algo tonto que se me ocurrió- dijo

- vamos… le dije mirándole con aquellos ojitos que permitían que me complacieran en todo

- ok… deja e mirarme asi- dijo y tomo la guitarra

mooth talkin so rockin (ese hablar tan suave que me estremece)  
hes got everything that a girls wantin (el tiene todo lo que una chica quiere)  
hes a cutie he plays it groovy and i cant keep myself (el es un guapo que actua de manera genial)  
from doing somethin stupid (y no puedo impedirme a mi misma  
de tener que hacer algo estupido)

think im really falling for his smile (creo que realmente estoy cayendo por su sonrisa)  
theres butterflies when he says my name (vuelan mariposas cuando dice mi nombre)  
hey! (oye!)

hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
and when hes looking at me (y cuando me mira)  
i wanna get all sentimental (quiero que todo sea sentimental)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
i can hardly breathe (apenas puedo respirar)  
somethings telling me telling (algo me dice, me dice)

he could be the one (5x) (que el puede ser el que busco)

hes lightning sparks are flyin (el es como un rayo cuyas chispas vuelan)  
everywhere i go hes always on my mind and (a donde sea que vaya, lo tengo en mi mente)  
im going crazy about him lately (pronto voy a terminar volviendome loca por el)  
and i cant help myself (y no puedo evitar)  
from how my heart is racin (la manera en que mi corazón se acelera)  
think im really diggin on his vibe (creo que estoy entrando en su onda)  
he really blows me away (el realmente me hace explotar)

hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
and when hes looking at me (y cuando me mira)  
i wanna get all sentimental (quiero que todo sea sentimental)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
i can hardly breathe (apenas puedo respirar)  
somethings telling me telling (algo me dice, me dice)

he could be the one (5x) (que el puede ser el que busco)

and hes got a way of making me feel (y el tiene una manera de hacerme sentir)  
like everything i do is (como que todo lo que hago)  
perfectly fine (está perfectamente bien)  
the stars are aligned (y que las estrellas están alineadas)  
when im with him (cuando estoy con el)  
and im so into him!! (y estoy tan pendiente de el!!)

hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
and when hes looking at me (y cuando me mira)  
i wanna get all sentimental (quiero que todo sea sentimental)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
hes got something special (el tiene algo especial)  
i can hardly breathe (apenas puedo respirar)  
somethings telling me telling (algo me dice, me dice)

he could be the one (5x) (que el puede ser el que busco)Ç

(**he could be the one- miley cyrus)**

- hermosa... lo siento mucho- Dije con pesar

- ¿lo sientes?- pregunto sin entender levantándose de su asiento y caminando a dejar la guitarra a un costado

- de que al final te estés enamorando de Emmett- le dije

- ¿Qué tonterías dices?- dijo con nerviosismo

- duermo alado… no pensaras que no me he dado cuenta que tu y emm duermen juntos… que son amantes- le solté la bomba y la cara de rose no tenia nombre , sí, yo lo sabia pero con esta canción me comencé a alarmar, a emmett no se le podía amar porque se terminaba lastimada, muy lastimada.


	12. CÁP 12: UNA GITANA MUY SENSUAL EN LA FIE

**CÁP. 12: UNA GITANA MUY SENSUAL EN LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEN**

"_Y va liviano, Mi corazón gitano_

_Que solo entiende de latir, A contramano_

_No intentes amarrarme, Ni dominarme_

_Yo soy quien elige, Como equivocarme_

_Aprovechame, Que si llegué ayer_

_Me puedo ir mañana, Que soy gitana"_

_(SHAKIRA- GITANA)_

POV ROSALIE:

¿Alguna vez se han sentido lo suficientemente tontos que desean que la tierra los tragara?, bueno este es un día en el que en realidad desearía que sucediera, o en el mejor de los casos que un tornado me subsionara. Estaba allí con el rostro pálido y tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de negar todo lo que alice decía, pero mi boca se negaba a abrir. Sus palabras habían salido casi sin ser percibida, ella hablaba muy suave y el disparate que acaba de salir de aquellos inmaculados labios comenzó a hacer corto circuito en mi cerebro.

"duermo alado… no pensaras que no me he dado cuenta que tu y emm duermen juntos… que son amantes" aquella palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa… ¿ella lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo?, eso sonaba algo irreal, de otro mundo; sin embargo otra frase calo más en mi que aquello.

- no se de que me hablas alice- le dije haciéndome la desentendida

- vamos… no soy tan estúpida… el y tu duermen juntos… es tu amante- me quedé helada, tenia que contestarle pero no sabia como… ¿negarlo?, era completamente insulso, alice podía ser muchas cosas menos tonta

- yo- tartamudee

- no digas nada… solo quiero que sepas algo… o mejor dicho que recuerdes algo… para Emmett solo eres la mujer a la que se tira cada ves que no encuentra con quien tirar fuera de esta casa- dijo con frialdad- y en verdad serias muy tonta si estas enamorándote de el- concluyo y así salio de mi cuarto

Las palabras de alice me dolieron mucho, sin embargo desconocía la razón de porque me habían dañado, ¿en verdad me comenzaba a enamorar de emmett?... no, la canción la escribí… porque … la había compuesto ya hace mucho tiempo, antes de venir incluso a Forks y se la compuse a Felix… y solo la cantaba porque lo recordé y porque lo extrañaba… sí, esa era la verdad… mi verdad

- hola- de repente escuche en el fondo de la puerta- pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos antes de la fiesta de hallowen -dijo emmett acercándose a mi… sin duda era un hombre muy guapo, pero solo me gustaba para pasar el rato, él era un buen amante me dije convencida.

- no puedo… yo… debo arreglarme para el baile, quede con James en que me recogería a las 10, la tarde se me hace corta y sabes cuanto demoro para arreglarme- le dije inmediatamente antes de que acercara sus labios a mi cuello al que pude esquivar y seguidamente me puse en pie

- bueno… claro… james- dijo emmett con algo de asperaza en su comentario, diría yo con algo de enojo

- supongo que invitaste a alguien al baile- dije como comentario volado tratando de bajar lo tenso del ambiente

- en verdad iré con tres… aceptaron compartirme- dijo sonriendo plácidamente, eso era lo genial en el como su animo era tan fácil de cambiar

- que bien- le dije, era raro como es que me sentía algo expuesta a su lado, y hoy más que nada.

- te veo mas tarde- dijo de repente y camino a la salida

- Emmett- dije y el voltio antes de salir al pasadizo, el se quedo allí esperando que digiera algo, pero no pude, no se en realidad porque lo había llamado- te veo mas tarde- concluí, el sonrió y salio del lugar, me arregle durante la tarde para la noche.

Cuando termine me mire en el espejo por un largo rato, una gitana… "muy sexy" me dije a mi misma, no era un traje espectacular, pero si muy brillante, un top muy pegado que dejaba en descubierto mi abdomen, muchas joyas y una falda larga con muchas telas adornadas con joyas en la cintura, llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza y mucho maquillaje. Definitivamente me veía espectacular.

- ¿ya estas lista?- entro de repente la princesa amidala, mejor dicho alice que llevaba el vestido de padme de la segunda película de la guerra de las galaxias, se veía igual a aquel vestido dorado de la película donde Padme y anakin corretean en una pradera de nabo, donde anakin se hace el muerto al jugar con un animal inmenso. El vestido era un sueño y realmente se veía encantadoramente bella

- guau… con ese vestido harás que a medía escuela le de un infarto- dijo Alice sonriendo

- no exageres… tu te ves hermosísima- le dije con sinceridad

- bueno… su esfuerzo implica.- dijo sonriente

- alice… marco esta abajo como todo un jedi- dijo bella burlona vestida de un bellísimo ángel blanco, un vestido blanco de tul y unas alas perfectas, maquillaje claro pero brillante, el cabello ondulado cayendo en bucles y una tiara dorada hermosa.

- sí, lo acordamos para combinar... ¿no habrán pensado que vestida así saldría con el hombre araña?…las veo mas tarde- dijo dando un beso volado y así salio del cuarto

- te ves hermosa- dije a Bella

- y tu muy sexy… bajemos- y así bajamos a la sala, James llego a recogerme vestido de Zorro y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, estaba ambientada estupendamente, caminamos a nuestro grupo de amigos, allí estaba edward disfrazado de gladiador, dejando ver sus músculos y su pareja la insoportable de Tania iba vestida de diosa griega, para mi gusto aunque la mona vista de ceda así como ella de insignificante se queda.

En el grupo Bella deslumbraba como ángel, tanto que edward la miraba como si estuviera viendo una luz muy, muy brillante, Jacob la tenia del brazo, él vestía como demonio, algo sofisticado, con pantalones de cuero, polo negro y una casaca con púas de cuero, el cabello en punta brilloso, ojos blancos y alas negras; por otro lado Alice y Marco estaban bailando aun costado como padme y anakin; Laurent de romano había ido con la hermana de Tania, Irinia que vestía como gatubela, micke vestido de momia con su eterna enamorada Angela weber que vestía como una arqueóloga, Jessica que lucia como la mujer maravilla había ido con un chico llamado Demitri, muy guapo y si no mal me equivoco juega en el equipo de fútbol al cual no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir vestido de futbolista.

Jasper estaba vestido de pirata y su pareja Heidi que tenia un cuerpo espectacular vestía de porrista… ¡que original!; todos estaban amenos conversando y haciendo chistes, tomaban y se movían en sus lugares, de repente llego emmett vestido de vampiro, sus ojos parecía amarillos con una línea negra completamente pálido, y la camisa blanca desabotonada, pantalones de cuero negra y botas , sus dientes largos y las uñas negras largas, y claro sin faltar una pequeña capa negra, no puedo negar que se veía tan guapo; él me miro de forma muy sexy, sin embargo el encanto se fue cuándo note la presencia de las tres chicas vestidas de vampiresas, pero de esas vampiresas muy golfas, que me dio ganas de matar.

POV ALICE:

Pasaban las horas rápidamente, todos estaban muy contentos, y nos divertíamos, yo no me cansaba de bailar con marco, cuando llegaron las 12 de la noche y nos acercamos al grupo después de bailar un muchacho se acerco, era pequeño y de anteojos.

- muchachos les toca tocar- dijo el que deducí era el coordinador de las bandas

- vamos chicos- dijo emmett entusiasmado inmediatamente, caminamos tras él unos pasos, hasta que el chico paro en seco

- ¡esperen!... ¿no hay alguna mujer?- pregunto asustado el coordinador

- no… la banda es de puros chicos- dijo Edward

- las bases dice que cada banda integrada de puros hombres debe de tener una integrante como mínimo de sexo femenino- dijo el hombrecito que no le llegaba a Emmett ni a los hombros

- pero en la anterior presentación no tocamos con ninguna- dijo jasper

- lo se… el requisito rige desde la segunda presentación… debieron leer las bases… este requisito da transparencia para que no haya discriminaciones- dijo el chico

- pero…- traro de hablar Edward

- por lo menos una canción con una mujer… si no los descalifican- dijo tajantemente el hombre y camino solo hasta el escenario

_ ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Emmett a todos que estábamos reunidos

- Rose hazlo- dijo jasper inmediatamente mirando a la rubia, ella sonrió negando rotundamente

- a no… eso si que no- dijo tajantemente negando efusivamente con la cabeza

- por favor te necesitamos- dijo edward

- olvídenlo… no lo haré- dijo Rose alarmada por la loca idea

- te lo suplicamos… haremos lo que desees- dijo Jasper rogando

- que no…que suba Bella- dijo inmediatamente la rubia

- oh claro… una ves decidí ser solista y en mi debut, subí al escenario muy orgullosa y tres minutos después me encontraba mirando el techo, ese fue el fin de mi carrera- se burlo bella haciendo que todos sonrieran

- bueno que lo haga Alice- dijo Rose, que chistoso eso si hizo reír

- yo no canto ni en la ducha lo que queremos es que ellos ganen no que pierdan- dije inmediatamente

- te necesitamos a ti- dijo edward a rose

- lo siento… no lo haré- culminó rose

- ok…pero sin tu ayuda perderemos- dijo jasper decepcionado caminando hacia el estrado, todos la miramos decepcionados, pero ella se quedo allí, caminamos hasta las faldas del escenario, los chicos estaban nerviosos y preparaban los instrumentos para tocar

- hola… muchachos…continuando con el concurso de la banda que tocara este fin de año en la graduación, tenemos a estos chicos que son geniales… quiero un aplauso para… bueno como se llame la bande… un gran aplaudo para Emmett, edward y jasper- dijo el presentador y dejo el micro en una gran explosión de aplausos.

- ¡hola chicos!- dijo Edward de forma efusiva con la guitarra colocada, Jasper en la batería y Emmett con su guitarra también- esta noche tocaremos tres rolas para ustedes y empezaremos con esta que compusimos hace unos años que viajamos LA… esperamos les guste

(NOTA: las letras negras son cantadas por Edward, las cursivas son de emmett, las subrayadas por jasper y las normales cantan los tres… imaginen que ellos componen las canciones y se desenvuelven en el escenario como lo hacen los verdaderos intérpretes)

LA, LA baby (L.A, L.A, Cariño)  
(She's a) (Ella es una)  
LA, LA baby (Niña de L.A.)  
(You're my) (Tu eres mi)  
LA, LA baby (Niña de L.A.)  
(She's a) (Ella es una)  
LA, LA baby (Niña de L.A.)

**Driving down the highway where The California air breeze in my head** yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah!

**(Conduciendo por la autopista con la, Brisa de Californ-I-A en mi pelo** YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH!)

**Out on your vacation baby, That's my destination, see you there** (yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah!)  
**(Estoy en donde vives Cariño, Ese es mi destino ¡Nos vemos allá! **YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH!)

Here we go_, _(¡Aqui vamos!)

_so now let's_ GO (_Así que_ ¡vamos!)  
_You gotta_, GO GO! (_Tenemos que_ ¡ir, ir!)

_Bring it on_ _(¡Por todas_!)

**The two of us tonight we can make it last forever (Nosotros dos esta noche, Podemos hacer que dure para siempre)  
We'll need to realize, it's just you and me together (Estamos en las luces de neón, Simplemente tu y yo juntos)  
**_Hollywood is the time the stars are shining (¡Hollywood! Es el momento, Las estrellas brillan)_  
For you and me? tonight in this city (Para ti y para mi, en esta noche en esta ciudad)  
**Where dreams are made of, where dreams are made of (Donde los sueños se cumplen, Donde los sueños se cumplen)  
**  
_Did have the movie on number one, The light is us in on my way_**,** yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah! (_Una cena y una película, paso a paso, La noche es nuestra, estoy en mi camino, _YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH!)

_We can do whatever you can take a place, And tell me what to say_ ,yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah! (_Podemos hacer lo que sea, Puedes escoger un lugar y dime  
¿qué ves?_ YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH)

Here we go_, _(¡Aqui vamos!)

**so now let's** GO (_Así que_ ¡vamos!)  
**You gotta**, GO GO! (_Tenemos que_ ¡ir, ir!)

_Bring it on_ _(¡Por todas_!)

**The two of us tonight we can make it last forever (Nosotros dos esta noche, Podemos hacer que dure para siempre)  
We'll need to realize, it's just you and me together (Estamos en las luces de neón, Simplemente tu y yo juntos)  
**_Hollywood is the time the stars are shining (¡Hollywood! Es el momento, Las estrellas brillan)  
_For you and me? tonight in this city_ (Para ti y para mi, en esta noche en esta ciudad)  
_**Where dreams are made of, (Donde los sueños se cumplen,)**

LA, LA baby (L.A, L.A, Cariño)  
(She's a) (Ella es una)  
LA, LA baby (Niña de L.A.)  
(You're my) (Tu eres mi)  
LA, LA baby (Niña de L.A.)  
(She's a) (Ella es una)  
LA, LA baby (Niña de L.A.)

_The two_ (Nosotros dos)

of us tonight we can make it last forever (esta noche, Podemos hacer que dure para siempre)  
We'll need to realize, it's just you and me together (Estamos en las luces de neón, Simplemente tu y yo juntos)  
_Hollywood is the time the stars are shining (¡Hollywood! Es el momento, Las estrellas brillan)  
_For you and me? tonight in this city (Para ti y para mi, en esta noche en esta ciudad)  
**Where dreams are made of, where dreams are made of (Donde los sueños se cumplen, Donde los sueños se cumplen)**

**Where dreams are made of, yeah, oh, oh, oh (Donde los sueños se cumplen, yeah  
oh, oh, oh)  
Where dreams are made of, (Donde los sueños se cumplen,)**

(JONAS – L.A. BABY)

Todos explosionaron en aplausos, eran todos unos genios, eran geniales, la gente pedía ¡otra! ¡otra!

- Gracias- dijo emmett emocionado- la siguiente canción la compuse yo y trata de cómo se siente ser una estrella de Rock, o que es lo que se debe saber para ser un gran estrella de rock… espero les guste

(NOTA: las letras negras son cantadas por Edward, las cursivas son de emmett, las subrayadas por ambos y las normales cantan los tres… imaginen que ellos componen las canciones y se desenvuelven en el escenario como lo hacen los verdaderos intérpretes)

_OH, Yeaah, oh right, mmm_

_Gather 'round, guys (Reúnanse alrededor, chicos)  
It's time to start listinin' (Es hora de comenzar a escuchar)  
Practice makes perfect (La práctica hace al maestro)  
But perfects not workin' (Pero no perfecciona el trabajo)  
Theres a law out 'bout music (Hay una ley sobre la música)  
That no one really cutes gonna be (Que nadie puede ser realmente lindo)  
_  
_You can play all the right notes (Podrás tocar todas las notas bien)  
But that don't mean you move with me (Pero eso no significa que te muevas conmigo)  
But if you can jump (Pero si puedes saltar)  
Like David Lee Roth (como David Lee Roth)  
Or pump your fist like your brus the boss (O expulsar tu puño como Bruce "El Jefe")_****

_If you got a heart and soul (Si tienes corazón y alma)  
You can rock and roll (Puedes rockanrolear)  
Rock and roll (Rockanrolear)_

**Strummin' (Golpeando)  
Drummin' (Tambores)  
Slide across from runnin' (Deslizarse decorrido )  
The stage is your home if you learn how to own it (El escenario es tu hogar si aprendes como hacerlo tuyo)  
Like the great Stid (Como hicieron los grandes)  
**There's no way that you can fake it** (No hay manera que puedas fingirlo)  
**

You've got to feel the beat before you can move (Tienes que sentir el ritmo antes de moverte)  
Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes (A pesar de que no estás usando los zapatos de gamuza azul)  
Makin' mistakes (cometiendo errores)  
But that won't matter(Pero eso no importa )  
If you can swagg like 'ol Mick Jagger (Si puedes menearte como el viejo Mick Jagger)  
  
_If you got a heart and soul (Si tienes corazón y alma)  
You can rock and roll (Puedes rockanrolear)_**  
Rock and roll (Rockanrolear)**

**UN GRAN SOLO DE BATERÍA por parte de Emmett**

****_If you live and you die (Si vives y mueres)  
For the music incide (Por la música en tu interior)  
If the one for five never gets sold (Si el nº uno por cinco nunca se vende)  
Then you can rock and roll (Luego puedes rockanrolear)  
Rock and roll (_Rockanrolear)**  
**

_Alright now take it low (Bien ahora bajate)  
Now I need the spotlight to hit me (Ahora necesito tener toda la atención alcanzándome)  
Right here (Aquí mismo)  
As the crowd starts to cheer (Mientras la multitud se empieza a animar)  
I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair (Necesito un ventilador hacer volar mi pelo de estrella de rock)  
Right here (Aquí mismo)  
_  
**If you can scream like gasher rose (Si puedes gritar como Gasher Rose)  
Or sing like you've did a show after show (O cantar como si hubieras echo un show tras show)  
If you've got a heart and soul (Si tienes corazón y alma)  
**You can rock and roll (Puedes rockanrolear**)**

_If you got a heart and soul (Si tienes corazón y alma)  
_**You can rock and roll (Puedes rockanrolear)  
Rock and roll (Rockanrolear) **

**You can rock and roll (Puedes rockanrolear)**

Todos estaban extasiados, eran geniales, la multitud aplaudía y pedían otra, los chicos se miraron preocupados y alcanzaron al coordinador que los llamaba.

- chicos si la siguiente canción no la cantan con alguna chica se les descalifica- dijo con seriedad

- es que tiene que entender…- trato de hablar jasper

- rose los descalificaran- le dije a la rubia, la mire como solo yo suelo hacerlo

- ok olvídenlo… se acabo- escuche decir a emmett subiendo al estrado- si me descalifican que escuchen una ultima rola por lo menos- termino diciendo tomando el micro y cuando iba a hablar vi a rose subir y acercársele

- bien genios, lo haré… pero yo no se ninguna de sus canciones- renegó con desagrado

- canta gipsy- dijo Jasper sonriente

- claro… la sabemos la compusiste hace 5 años creo que podemos recordarla- dijo edward

- no creo que la música vaya mucho con vuestro estilo- dijo rose con incredulidad que esto resultara

- es bonita y el traje ayuda- dijo Jasper animoso

- bien… lo haremos- concluyo Rose camino al micro y hablo- hola chicos, la siguiente cancion la compuse hace mucho tiempo, y aunque es algo distinta a lo que saben tocar, es bonita y tiene una gran letra… se titula gitana- la música comenzó lenta, con guitarras acústicas

- "**Nunca usé un antifaz, Voy de paso, Por este mundo fugaz**

**No pretendo parar, ¿Dime quién camina Cuando se puede volar?**

**Mi destino es andar, Mis recuerdos, Son una estela en el mar**

**Lo que tengo, lo doy, Digo lo que pienso, Tómame como soy- **Esta primera parte la canto parada frente al mástil del micrófono, de forma muy sensual

**- Y va liviano, Mi corazón gitano, Que solo entiende de latir**

**A contramano, No intentes amarrarme, Ni dominarme**

**Yo soy quien elige, Como equivocarme- **al comienzo de esta estrofa saco con agilidad el micrófono tomándolo en mano y comenzando a caminar por el escenario

- **Aprovechame, que si llegué ayer**

**Me puedo ir mañana, Que soy gitana**

**Que soy gitana-** esto ultimo lo dijo mirando emmett con picardía y juraría que le guiño el ojo

- **Sigo siendo aprendiz, En cada beso, Y con cada cicatriz**

**Algo puedo entender, De tanto que tropiezo, Ya sé como caer- **esta estrofa la canto al público

- **Y va liviano, Mi corazón gitano**

**Que solo entiende de latir, A contramano**

**No intentes amarrarme, Ni dominarme**

**Yo soy quien elige, Como equivocarme- **aquí comenzó el show, rose movía las caderas de formas tan sexy que alborotaba a todos

- **Aprovechame, Que si llegué ayer**

**Me puedo ir mañana, Que soy gitana- **volvió a cantar mirando a Emmett de forma provocativa y diría yo hasta desafiante

- **Vamos y vemos…, Que la vida es un goce, **

**Es normal que le temas, A lo que no conoces**

**Tómame y vamos, Que la vida es un goce**

**Es normal que le temas, A lo que no conoces**

**Quiero verte volar, Quiero verte volar- **el baile que hacia era genial, suave pero sexy

-**Y va liviano, Mi corazón gitano**

**Que solo entiende de latir, A contramano**

**No intentes amarrarme, Ni dominarme**

**Yo soy quien elige, Como equivocarme- **camino hacia emmett y sin descaro comenzó a cantarle y a bailarle, juraría que emmett se olvido de tocar

- S**i vine ayer, Aprovecha,**

**Que Me voy mañana, Que soy gitana- **la cancion termino con rose bailando a emmett sensualmente, todos creyeron que era parte del show

-guau- el movimiento de caderas de rosalie había dejado sin habla al 98% de hombres en el lugar solo porque el otro 2% era gay, la gente no se inhibió y comenzó a aplaudir con desesperación, pedían otra, pero los supervivieron hicieron que bajaran del escenario

- gracias- dijo jasper alzando a su hermana en un abrazo

- estuvieron genial- les dije cuando los alcance

- fue distinta a nuestra música, pero creo que le gusta que variemos – dijo edward emocionado

- y dios como te moviste, creí que te ibas a romper- dijo bella animosa

POV EMMETT:

Dios espero que nadie se diera cuenta del bulto en mi pantalones, ¿que le pasa a esta mujer como se atreve a bailarme así?, porque si, se notaba que sus miradas iban hacia mi, coqueteo conmigo todo el rato, supondrían todos que era parte del show, era el único al que Rose por molestar elegiría para sus macabros propósitos

Nuevamente nos reunimos todos y comenzamos a tomar como siempre, bailamos y nos divertimos, no se porque comenzó a ser insoportable ver a james besar con insistencia a rose, no se como jasper no le decía nada, ¿que rayos le pasaba?

Cuando fui al baño, de regreso tropéese con Rose, antes de que me evadiera la tome del brazo y la pegue al pared.

- Linda canción- dije

- gracias… es irónico que después de que siempre la criticaras hoy la tuvieras que tocar- dijo con altivez

- ¿siempre eres tan rencorosa?- dije bufando

- solo me gusta aclarar puntos-sonrió con picardía

- siempre tratas de sacarme pica de todo lo que te sale bien- dije acariciando su rostro

- debo tomar como un como cumplido el que digas que todo me sale bien- dijo orgullosa

- no negare que me encanto que bailaras así- dije apegándome más a ella- creo que debo de aprovecharte ahora- dije, comenzando a besar cuello

- ¿aprovecharme?- pregunto con algo de confusión

- te tomaría en este mismo segundo- dije jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja

- solo déjame- dijo de repente empujándome

- ¿ahora que hice?- pregunte confundido

- nada… solo déjame en paz- dijo muy molesta y seguido se fue; la verdad es que jamás voy a comprender a las mujeres, no creerán que fui tras ella, sin pensar mucho decidí irme con… bueno no recuerdo el nombre de las tres chicas que me acompañaban, así que me las lleve, no tengo que detallar que hice con las tres en un motel de la carretera, lo malo de la experiencia si tengo que encontrar algo malo fue que en cada una se tenia que materializar el rostro de rose ¿que rayos me pasaba? , cuando regrese a la fiesta el grupo se había disminuido, jasper y su chica según edward se habían ido a un hotel, solo estaba laurent y él, quien había discutido con Tania y sabe dios donde estaba ella hora, rose al parecer se había ido con james, la duda me carcomía, ¿será que ella y james se encontraban teniendo sexo ahora mismo?... Pero si que era estúpido, ¿aun era tan inocente como para pensar que ellos no se acostaban?… eran novios, era normal que James la hiciera su mujer… aunque eso realmente me molestaba.

POV EDWARD:

La noche anterior si que había sido demasiado dramática… lo digo porque acabo de darme cuenta que Tania me desespera, es la niña más malcriada, antipática y tonta del mundo, y ya no la soportaba.

El día de la fiesta de hallowen de ayer habíamos discutido por una niñada que sacarla a contar es demasiado tediosa e innecesaria, solo puedo decir que cuando escuche "terminamos" de su boquita sentí una gran paz, tanta que mi rostro de felicidad hizo que ella estallara de la ira. Hoy despertaba con tanta paz, que parecía que seria el día más feliz de mi vida, baje a desayunar, mi madre era un ángel, siempre antes de ir a trabajar el desayuno en la mesa, me senté y comencé tomar algo de jugo cuando bella bajo.

- Buenos días- dijo con algo de indiferencia, tomando asiento

- ayer te fuiste muy temprano- le dije

- ¿notaste mi ausencia?- pregunto con sarcasmo

- siempre lo hago… eres como una hermana- dije inmediatamente

- pensé que solo tenias ojos y vida para tu novia- dijo con ¿sarcasmo?... algo en su tono de hablar parecía recriminatorio

- si no te conociera como te conozco… diría que hay algo de sarcasmo y recriminación en tus palabras… cualquiera podría tasarlo de celos- dije abiertamente

- yo no te recrimino nada, y menos siento celos- dijo muy molesta poniéndose en pie ofuscada

- bien… entonces porque durante las ultimas semanas siento que el hecho de que este con Tania te hace alejarte de mi… éramos amigos… casi hermanos- le dije con el mismo tono de voz fuerte

- siento como si, ella te alejara de mi… tu mismo lo has dicho… somos amigos- dijo avergonzada con voz suave

- bueno… tienes razón… soy un tonto- dije

- no lo dije… pero no puedo estar mas de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo

- termine con ella… o mejor dicho ella termino conmigo y no puedo estar mas contento por ello- dije sonriendo calidamente, a ella pareció iluminársele el rostro con la noticia

- ¿por qué?- preguntó inmediatamente

- no es lo que buscaba y yo tampoco lo que ella quería- le dije metiéndome una tostada en la boca

- estoy feliz por ti- me dijo sonriéndome con aquella sonrisa que hacia que por un momento no existiera nada mas- me tengo que ir… quede con Jacob en que me enseñaría a jugar fútbol

- no te gusta el fútbol- dije confundido y algo molesto

- es mi novio y por el voy a tratar- dijo poniéndose en pie, ¿novio?... ella era novia de Jacob, y ¿por eso iba a tratar de jugar un juego que durante toda nuestra amistad se rehusó a aprender de mi?

- ¿novio?- pregunté tratando de sonreír

- ayer me lo preguntó formalmente… y acepte… te veo luego- dijo caminado hacia la puerta- y siento mucho lo de Tania- dijo volteando antes de abrir la puerta. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque sentía este hoyo inmenso en el estomago?, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?, ¿porque tenia gana de gritar y matar a Jacob?, era mi amigo, ella es mi amiga debería de estar feliz por ellos… pero no, estaba triste, enfurecido, perturbado, ¿que es lo que esta pequeña muchacha de alto coeficiente intelectual había hecho conmigo?, ¿porque si era como una Hermana para mi comenzaba a sentir celos de hombre?.


	13. CÁP 13: GUERRA DE PORRISTAS

**CÁP. 13: GUERRA DE PORRISTAS**

"_Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende._

_Estuve aquí por mucho tiempo,_

_entonces porque no puedes ver que tu me perteneces a mí_

_De pie esperando en tu puerta trasera todo el tiempo_

_como no puedes saber de mi, baby, Me Perteneces a mí"_

POV. JASPER:

El día de hoy parecía sería genial, no había una sola nube en el cielo y estaba de muy buen ánimo, sin darme cuenta había pasado la noche en un hotel con Heidi, estaba en mi auto y recién llegaba a casa, abrí la puerta y note la presencia confundida de Edward, quien jugueteaba con su tostada con la mirada perdida.

- hola campeón- salude y me dirige hacia el

- hola- dijo enojado- la noche estuvo movida- comento sin dejar de mirar su tostada

- muy movida- bromeé, pero edward no se inmuto- ¿pasa algo?- le pregunte sentándome

- ¿te pregunto algo y me juras por tu vida que jamás lo contaras?- dijo mirándome acosadoramente a lo ojos

- mi boca es una tumba- le dije inmediatamente

- siempre has sido… como un hermano para alice… ¿jamás la has visto con otros ojos?- la pregunta me bajo la presión, ¿algo sabia Edward de mis sentimientos hacia su hermana?

- siempre tengo los míos puestos- traté de bromear para que no notara mi nerviosismo

- no estoy bromeando- dijo con seriedad

- ok…seriedad… si yo mirara a tu hermana como mujer ¿tu no te enojarías?- pregunte con nerviosismo

- bueno… me sorprendería mucho… pero creo que no- respondió algo confundido por el curso que había tomado al conversación

- jamás he visto a alice de otro modo… es como mi hermana pequeña… mi hermana del alma- contesté su pregunta antes de que comenzará a preguntar cosas- pero, ¿porqué me preguntas esto?

- júrame que de tu boca no saldrá- dijo nervioso

- lo juro- le dije con intriga

- siento lo mismo que sentí hace años por bella- me confeso, dejándome helado

- ¿lo mismo que ese verano que creíste haberte enamorado de ella?- pregunte sorprendido

- exacto- asintió con culpa, como si me confesara un pecado

- guau… bueno… que te puedo decir, si preguntas mi opinión diría que creo que estas confundido, el hecho de que ella salga con Jacob- trate de hablar

- son novios- me dijo cortante y molesto

- eso explica todo… hace que confunda esos celos de hermano con los de hombre… mira a emmett, el adora a su hermana y la cela como loco, cualquiera diría que esta enamorado de su propia hermana, pero no es así- dije con sabiduría

- ¿entonces piensas que estoy confundido?- me pregunto

- exacto, tu estas enamorado de Tania desde toda la vida- le dije para que el mismo se convenciera, y si no era así, el tenia que creerlo así, no iba a permitir que mi amigo sufriera por otra hermanita más, con uno bastaba… yo

- hola chicos- de repente bajo alice dando saltitos

- hola… bueno… yo iré al gim…¿vienes?- me pregunto

- no… ve tu, aun tengo que bañarme y desayunar- le dije

- gracias por tus palabras- me dijo- te veo luego enana-le dijo a alice y salio del lugar

- si te diste cuenta que vistes como un pirata ¿verdad?-me dijo burlona Alice

- acabo de llegar- le dije poniéndome en pie

- oh… pasaste la noche con Heidi- dijo algo avergonzada

- una gran noche- no pude dejar de comentar… creo que eso incomodo a Alice que se puso roja

- me alegro por ti…Heidi es muy linda seguro muy pronto serán novios- dijo ella sonriendo delicadamente y tomando asiento

- no… yo no la veo como mi novia…. Solo una chica con quien me divierto- le dije, otra vez un comentario inapropiado, ¿que pensara alice de mí? ¿Que soy una jugador que lastima a las mujeres?

- eso sonó horrible- dijo enojada

- lo siento, no recordé que eres algo delicada para ese tema- dije… otro comentario estúpido

- ¿delicada para el tema?... ¿te burlas de la situación entre Marco y yo?- dijo irritada y a la vez ofendida

- no…es solo que- trate de defenderme

- déjalo así… no quiero seguir escuchándote… será mejor que me vaya- dijo poniéndose en pie muy molesta

- lo siento alice… yo no quise- trate de hablar

- marco y yo iremos a la playa… anda, búrlate porque no haremos nada de las cosas con las que te sueles divertir - jamás la había visto tan molesta, así salio de la casa, ¿Por qué era tan idiota?... últimamente me estoy volviendo un idota cuando estoy en presencia de ella, por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de enamorarme cada día más de ella; camine hacia el piano, tome asiento y comencé a tocar a ver si así se me pasaba la furia que sentía conmigo mismo, primero toque notas sin sentido y luego vino a mi mente una cancion.

There's a storm coming up (Hay una tormenta que se avecina y)  
and I gotta prepare myself (tengo que prepararme)  
'Cause this feeling's getting (Este sentimiento se hace mas fuerte)  
stronger everyday (cada dia...)

Something's creeping inside (Algo se arrastra en el interior,)  
Everything is about to change (todo esta apunto de cambiar)  
Gotta face the fact that (Tengo que afrontar el hecho de que)  
I can't walk away (no puedo escapar)

This is critical, I'm feeling helpless (Esto es critico) (Me siento impotente)  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy. (Tan histerico) (No es sano que no pueda dormir)  
I can't even sleep when you're not with me (ni comer cuando no estas con migo)  
Baby, you're the air I breathe (Cariño, eres el aire que respiro)

This is critical, yeah (Esto es critico...)  
So stuck on you (Así que te aspiro)

Used to have everything figured out (Solía tener todo calculado)  
but it's different now (pero ahora es diferente)  
When you came, you saw (Cuando llegaste vistes que)  
You conquered my heart. (Conquistaste mi corazón)

It's your laugh and your smile (Es tu risa y tu sonrisa por lo que)  
wanna stay for a little while (quiero quedarme por un tiempo)  
I don't wanna go (No me quiero ir)  
I just want you in my arms. (Solo te quiero en mis brazos...)

This is critical, I'm feeling helpless (Esto es critico, Me siento indefenso )  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy. (Tan histérico, No es sano que no pueda dormir)  
I can't even sleep when you're not with me (ni comer cuando no estas con migo)  
Baby, you're the air I breathe (Cariño, eres el aire que respiro)

This is critical, yeah (Esto es critico...)  
So stuck on you, (Solía correr)

Used to run and hide (Solía esconderme)  
Used to bend the love (Solía dar excusas al amor)  
But I can't scape this time. (Por ahora no puedo escapar de esta realidad)  
Oh nooo...

This is critical, I'm feeling helpless (Esto es critico, Me siento indefenso )  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy. (Tan histérico, No es sano que no pueda dormir)  
I can't even sleep when you're not with me (ni comer cuando no estas con migo)  
Baby, you're the air I breathe (Cariño, eres el aire que respiro)

This is critical, yeah (esto es critico)

Baby, it's so critical, so critical (nena, esto critico, muy critico)  
It's so critical, critical (esto es critico, critico)  
Yeah

Baby, it's so critical, so critical (nena, esto critico, muy critico)  
It's so critical, critical (esto es critico, critico)  
Yeah

So stuck on you (asi que respiro)

(CRITICAL- JONAS BROTHERS)

- Dime por favor… que no la escribiste pensando en mi- dijo de repente una voz tras de mi, no podía ser, alice se había ido, que hacia mirándome desde el pórtico.

- hermano- de repente edward bajo corriendo a la sala- esa canción esta genial, definitivamente la tocaremos- acoto con entusiasmo

- la escribí para tocarla, ¿para que otra cosa la escribiría? iré a darme un baño- dije y subí corriendo a mi recamara, era un tarado, alice no puede estar dándose cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella, debía de acláraselo pero no podía ahora, estaba nervioso, será mejor que espere un tiempo.

POV. BELLA:

Mi vida era terrible, andaba con Jacob, y era el chico más lindo del mundo, y estaba edward que no me registraba pero que aun así, ya no me quería hablar, no le gustaba la idea de que andará con uno de sus amigos, caminaba tratando de calmarme por los pasadizos de la escuela, abrí mi casillero, y saque un libro, serré la puerta y allí tras de ella estaba mi hermano.

- me asustaste tonto- le recrimine golpeado su brazo con el libro

- así tendrás la conciencia- me dijo divertidamente molesto y lo de divertido porque su cara era un chiste cuando se enojaba de celos

- mi conciencia anda más limpia que la tuya- dije y comencé a caminar

- espera allí niña, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo tomándome del brazo

- vivimos juntos- dije soltándome

- pues con esto de la selección casi ni te veo- dijo poniéndose frente a mi

- ese ya no es mi problema- dije esquivándolo y caminando con dirección a clases de geometría

- Espera… Jacob es un gran chico, pero no creo que debas estar con el- dijo tras de mi, haciendo que parara y caminara en dirección hacia el.

- no creo haber preguntado tu opinión- le dije muy cerca de el

- edward cree…- comenzó a decir

- así que todo vienen por allí…ya te convenció edward- le dije muy molesta, hasta cuando edward se metería en mi vida

- tiene muy buenos fundamentos… comparto su pensar- dijo a la defensiva

- seria hora de que comiences a pensar por ti mismo, y dejes de basarte en lo que piense el idiota ese- le dije de forma histérica

- no me gusta la idea de que salgas con Jacob y esa es mi ultima palabra- me ordeno… ¿que se creía mi padre?

- tu no me ordenas… puedes irle diciendo a tu amiguito que no se meta en mi vida, ustedes dos solo exageran, y edward odia verme feliz, y ahora que termino con su barby, cree que todos terminaremos como el- dije casi al borde de las lagrimas

- primero, edward no te odia… no seas tonta y segundo regreso esta mañana con Tania… están enamorados- hizo la aclaración, haciendo que quedara en shock

- ¿regresaron?- pregunte confundida

- era obvio, Edward esta enamorado de Tania desde hace muchos años- me dijo, mi corazón se hizo añicos nuevamente

- entonces que sea feliz- dije comenzando a llorar

- no se que rayos pasa aquí… pero hazme caso y termina con Jacob, eres muy joven para- comenzó decir

- tengo 17- dije secándome las lagrimas

- los hombres solo buscamos sexo- me dijo con preocupación, a veces creía que era muy mala con emmett, el solo trataba de protegerme- Edward dice…- trato de continuar

- ya déjame en paz- explote- creo que ya estoy en edad de dejar de ser virgen

- estas loca… eres una niña- dijo alarmado

- escúchame bien emmett, si me quiero tirar a alguien de esta escuela ahora, es mi asunto no el tuyo, tu lo haces siempre ¿no?, bueno te ruego no te metas en mi vida, y comunícaselo a tu tonto amigo- dije mientras apresure el paso para por fin perderlo.

Me sentí totalmente fatal, quería llorar y algunas lágrimas caían, sin poder evitarlas, cuando llegue a uno de los salones lo abrí para por fin descargar mi tristeza, pero fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a edward y Tania, ellos se besaban apasionadamente y por segundos no se desvestían y lo hacían allí mismo. Ellos notaron mi presencia y se separaron, edward estaba blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- yo… iré a clases… te veo luego amor- dijo Tania y dándole un beso en la boca salio del salón

- lo que paso aquí- trato de hablar edward

- no me importa… solo te voy a pedir que no pongas a emmett en contra mía y de Jacob- dije con total indiferencia

- no se de que hablas- me dijo acercándose a mi

- lo sabes bien- le dije

- solo trato de protegerte, Jacob es un buen chico pero no deja de ser mi amigo y pertenece a mi grupo de amigos que lo único que buscan es meter a chicas inocentes a la cama- dijo con tristeza en sus palabras

- pues yo también quiero tirar con Jacob… ¿contento?… ahora solo déjame en paz… ya déjame de hacerme daño- dije y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir así que Salí del salón rápidamente.

Camine sin contener las lagrimas por el pasadizo hasta la clase de música, allí no había nadie, así que llore, me sentía impotente, estaba harta de que edward, que se creyera mi hermano cuando yo… yo lo único que hacia era amarlo, me senté en el piano y lo acaricie, entonces una cancion llego a mi mente y comencé a tocar la melodía de una canción que compuse hace poco, recordando aquellas épocas que edward y yo éramos inseparables como amigos, que babeaba por Tania, que aun sin ser su novia lo celaba y aunque el no se daba cuenta lo dañaba, siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, la porrista, la chica linda, tan distinta a mi, la época en que me negaba a mi misma que estaba enamorada de el.

walking the streets (Caminando en las calles)

with you and your worn out jeans (Contigo y tus jeans gastados)

i can't help thinking (No puedo dejar de pensar)

this is how it ought to be (Si así es como debería ser)

laughing on a park bench (Riendo en una banca del parque)

thinking to myself (Pensando para mi misma)

hey, isn't this easy? (Oye,¿No es fácil?)

and you've got a smile (Y tienes una sonrisa)

that could light up this whole town (Que puede iluminar toda la ciudad)

i haven't seen it in awhile (No te vi por mucho tiempo)

since she brought you down (Desde que te voto)

you say you're fine (Dices que estas bien)

i know you better than that (te conozco mejor que eso)

hey whatchu doing (Que estas haciendo)

with a girl like that (Con una chica como esa)

she wears high heels (Ella usa tacones altos)

i wear sneakers (Uso zapatillas)

she's cheer captain (Ella es la capitana de porristas)

and i'm on the bleachers (Yo estoy en la banca)

dreaming about the day (Soñando con el día)

when you wake up and find (que despiertes y encuentres)

that what you're looking for (que lo que estás buscando)

has been here the whole time (Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo)

if you could see (Si pudieras ver)

that i'm the one (que soy la única)

who understands you (Que te entiende)

been here all along (Estuve aquí por mucho tiempo)

so why can't you (Entonces porque no puedes)

see you belong with me (Ver que tu me perteneces a mí)

you belong with me ( tu me perteneces a mí)

(YOU BELONG WITH ME- TAYLOR SWIFT)

- quedo hermosa- de repente entro corriendo rose tras de ¿edward?, estuvo escuchando allí todo el tiempo- ¿no te parece Edward?

- ¿tu la compusiste?- me preguntó edward con una sonrisa

- claro que no- dijo Rose- fui yo, en nueva York, le pedí a bella le arreglara pequeñas cosas de melodía más que todo

- ok… estará bueno que la toques con nosotros… tengo que irme… esta muy bella… bella tu la cantas muy bonita, si tu la cantas seria genial- dijo mirándome con tristeza, algo ¿decepcionado?

- sí lo hará- dijo Rose, ¿estaba loca?

- Tu también la cantas bonito- dije inmediatamente, antes de que me quedara comprometida a subirme a un escenario

- claro- dijo rose nerviosa - can't you see (Si pudieras ver), that i'm the one (que soy la única)- trato de cantar sin ritmo- bueno, esta bien ella lo canta mejor- dijo rose, edward sonrió con tristeza y se fue

- antes de que la cantaras estaba por creerte- le dije

- muy linda canción, pero ¿no te pudiste exponer más?- me reprendió rose

- ¿crees que te creyó?- pregunte preocupada

- bueno, los hombres son tontos… pero si lo medita más, se dará cuenta que yo no pude componer una canción así- dijo sentándose a mi lado- ¿she wears high heels? (¿Ella usa tacones altos?), ¿i wear sneakers? (Uso zapatillas)- dijo mirándose los tacones- ¿she's cheer captain? (¿Ella es la capitana de porristas?) ¿and i'm on the bleachers? (Yo estoy en la banca), he sido capitana en nueva York desde que entre allí- dijo poniéndose en pie- si se trago el cuento es tonto- me dijo, tomándome la mano para salir de allí, ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿me habrá descubierto?- tendrás que cantarla, así que ve practicándola- estaba perdida totalmente.

POV ALICE:

Desde hace días, estaba preocupada, Jasper no me Quería hablar, y eso me daba que pensar, la otra mañana descubrí aquella canción y la verdad me asusto mucho que fuera para mi, era mi mejor amigo, como podría lidiar con esta situación, yo amo a marco y quiero mucho a jas pero como un hermano, seria fatal que el estuviera enamorado de mi.

- rose te puedo preguntar algo pero no se lo cuentas a nadie- le dije aquella tarde a Rose en el entrenamiento de porristas

- si claro dime- dijo poniéndose en pie pues estaba estirando

- creo que jasper esta enamorado de mi- le solté la bomba, la cara de rose era indescifrable, no sabia si comenzaría a reírse o que

- ¿jas?... que tontería, el te mira como una hermana pequeña- dijo caminando hacia el equipo de sonido

- lo escuche tocando una canción, muy linda, justo después de que Salí del lugar en que discutimos- le conté con preocupación- hablaba de amor

- ¿crees que mi hermano se enamoro de ti porque toco una cancion después que tu saliste del lugar? bueno, creo que estas exagerando, jasper esta componiendo todo el tiempo, para la banda, no te tomes personal que se pusiera a tocar- me dijo de forma natural

- ¿tu crees?- pregunte

- estoy segura, mi hermano no esta enamorado de ti- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombre y sonriendo cariñosamente

- haber, ¿hasta que hora vamos a esperarte?- dijo victoria de repente- mañana, tenemos el partido más difícil de la temporada y ustedes conversando

- solo es un partido más- dijo rose muy suelta de la pena

- no querida, viene el campeón nacional de la temporada pasada, tanto de fútbol como de porristas, y es huera desteñida no me hará quedar en ridículo nuevamente- dijo muy molesta Vick

- ¿huera? … ¿campeones nacionales?- pregunto confundida Rose, muy pendiente de sus pensamientos, ¿se habar dado cuenta quien venia?

- tu ex escuela viene a jugar- dijo Bella en su oído, Rose se puso muy pálida, ella nunca había venido cuando era líder de porristas, siempre mandaba a la huera desteñida, era tedioso para ella venir hasta este pueblito y ahora ellos la verían aquí, y Félix también vendría, supongo que todo ello le jugaba una mala pasada en su cabeza

- haber capitana, ¿que nuevo ridículo haremos?- dijo Victoria

- ninguno, tengo una idea, será nuevo, nunca antes visto, ellos vendrán y al verme querrán humillarnos, pero no lo voy a permitir, al medio tiempo es la acostumbrada guerra de porristas y le demostraremos quienes somos- dijo rose muy decidida

Al día siguiente el partido estaba por comenzar, todos nos preparábamos para la gran noche, habíamos pasado ensayando una rutina, y aunque solo fueron horas de ensayo, salio bien, como dice rose cuando alguien es bueno no necesita muchos ensayos.

- estoy aterrada- dijo bella aun costado de los vestidores

- pues no deben estarlo, vamos a demostrarles que somos las mejores, ¿ok?- dijo y todos salieron del vestidor

- ¿si entiendes que Félix estará allí?- le dije antes de salir

- no, Félix tiene una lesión, fractura, no vendrá… la suerte esta de mi lado- sonrió rose con altivez

- a veces asustas- le dije

La primera parte del juego, nuestros muchachos perdían por un terrible 1 a 0, y bueno las porristas del otro equipo bufaban y cantaban bobada y media, toco el medio tiempo y los chicos fueron a vestidores, entonces el grupo rival de porristas se acercaron

- Rosalie hale, esto si es un gran sorpresa- dijo la chica rubia, de nombre susan si no me equivocaba

- susan Cramgras… ¿líder?, tu sueño hecho realidad- bufo rose cruzándose de brazos

- sí, últimamente mis sueños están por lo alto- rió la rubia

- me lo imagino- sonrió hipócrita Rose

- no diría lo mismo de ti, de ser quien eras a capitana de un colegito de pueblo debe ser perturbador- dijo con asco la estúpida

- el colegio no hace al alumno, el alumno hace al colegio, por ello al verte aquí debo de decir que tu escuela deja mucho que desear- dijo con pena fingida Rose

- habla por la herida… nosotros somos campeones- dijo con orgullo

- si… por el tiempo que yo las dirigí- dijo orgullosa Rose- ahora que estoy aquí aprendí muchas cosas nuevas, aquí no cantamos porritas de niñas como el N.Y.- dijo rose acercándose mas la rubia

- ¿porritas de niñas?- preguntó ofendida la mujer

- sí, aquí, se baila enserio, se siente la música, el rock, el hip hop, todo eso te desafía de una forma que tu cerebro no comprendería- dijo desafiante Rose, tanto que susan titubeo

- chicas demostremos a estas que somos campeonas nacionales- dijo Susan a su equipo

- ¡y digo!- grito Susan

- brrrr que frío se siente el equipo de los clovers esta en el ambiente y digo brrrr que frío se siente el equipo de los clovers esta en el ambiente y digo wio wio wio ice, ice, ice despacio wio wio wio ice, ice, ice- cantaron y comenzaron bailar con música que provenía de los parlantes, algo de sincronía y muchas figuritas, con saltos y lanzamientos

- ¿eso es una rutina?... susan te deje suficientes por un tiempo, ¿porque no solo las aprovechas?- se burlo rose cuando terminaron – rey- llamo a uno de nuestros porristas hombres

- ¿si rose?- dijo sonriente

- enséñales quien manda aquí- dijo rose y les dio la espalda a las taradas

(NOTA: las letras negras son cantadas por Rosalie las cursivas son de Bella, la letra en VERDANA la canta Alice, las subrayadas los chicos porristas y las normales cantan todos… imaginen que ellos componen las canciones y se desenvuelven en el escenario como lo hacen los verdaderos intérpretes, adicionando piruetas, saltos y lanzamientos típicos de rutinas de porristas.

- Drums (Batería)  
A little guitar, please (Una pequeña guitarra, por favor)  
One, two, three, four (Uno, dos, tres, cuatro)- cuando dijo esto, un pequeño escenario en lo alto de las graderías con algunos chicos con baterías y guitarras empezaron a tocar

- **I hope you're ready for the time of your life (Espero que estés listo para el momento de su vida)  
Just look at me (solo Mírame)  
I put a gleam in your eye (Puse un brillo en tus ojos)  
Buckle up (Abróchese el cinturón)  
We're gonna take you for a ride (los llevaremos a dar un paseo**)

_ Let's go (¡Vamos! )  
We got you going (los tenemos moviéndose)  
Get in the vibe (a nuestro ritmo)  
Everybody, put your hands to the sky (Todos, eleven las manos en el cielo)  
Buckle up (Abróchese el cinturón)  
We're gonna take you, take you high (los llevaremos arriba)  
_  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got (Muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, mostra lo que tienes)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not (Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, listo o no)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock (La-la-la-la-la, déjame ver cómo bailas)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top (Vuelvete loco, loco, loco, vamos más alla)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock (porque, porque, porque cuando rockeamos, rockeamos)  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop (roquea, roquea, roquea., bailamos hasta caer)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)

Okay now, are you ready? (Bueno, ahora, ¿estás listo?)  
One, two (Uno, dos)  
One, two, three, tour (Uno, dos, tres, cuatro)

Showstoppin' when I step in the place (su show parara cuando Yo llegue a la pista)  
Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay (Antes de que termine, me vas a rogaras que me quede)  
Get on board (Sube únete)  
Come on; let's ride the wave (Vamos, subamos a la ola)_  
_  
**Let's go, let's go (Vamos, vamos)  
We just do what we do (solo hacemos lo nuestro)  
Watch me break and pop (mírame bailar y saltar)  
I'll blast it for you (y pasártelo a ti)  
You wanna rock like us? (quieren rockear como nosotros)  
'Cause we're never second place (Porque nunca estamos en segundo lugar)  
(You ready?) (¿Estás listo?)  
**

Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got (Muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, mostra lo que tienes)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not (Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, listo o no)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock (La-la-la-la-la, déjame ver cómo bailas)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top (Vuelvete loco, loco, loco, vamos más alla)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock (porque, porque, porque cuando rockeamos, rockeamos)  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop (roquea, roquea, roquea., bailamos hasta caer)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)

Okay now, are you ready? (Bueno, ahora, ¿estás listo?)

Come on ( vamos)  
One, two (Uno, dos)  
One, two, three, tour (Uno, dos, tres, cuatro)

The-the-the-there is no competition (no, no, no hay competencia)  
That's why we're in the number one position (Es por eso que estamos en la posición número uno)  
Your crew can't hang with us (Su equipo no puede con nosotros)  
Man, we're too dangerous (Hombre, somos demasiado peligrosos)  
Ain't got the style or the stamina (No tiene el estilo o la resistencia)  
Just doin' my thing (Sólo hago lo mio)  
Get hooked on my swing (Envíciate con mi swing)  
Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass (ronqueando el lugar, tocando el bajo)  
Makin' all the girls sing (haciendo a las chicas cantar)  
Yeah, we make the bells ring (Sí, hacemos que las campanas suenen)  
(It's on, it's on) (vamos, vamos)  
  
Drums (Batería) yeah  
A little guitar, please (Una pequeña guitarra, por favor)  
One, two, three, four (Uno, dos, tres, cuatro)

Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got (Muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, mostra lo que tienes)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not (Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, listo o no)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock (La-la-la-la-la, déjame ver cómo bailas)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top (Vuelvete loco, loco, loco, vamos más alla)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock (porque, porque, porque cuando rockeamos, rockeamos)  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop (roquea, roquea, roquea., bailamos hasta caer)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)

Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got (Muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame, mostra lo que tienes)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not (Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, listo o no)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock (La-la-la-la-la, déjame ver cómo bailas)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top (Vuelvete loco, loco, loco, vamos más alla)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock (porque, porque, porque cuando rockeamos, rockeamos)  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop (roquea, roquea, roquea., bailamos hasta caer)  
It's on, it's on, it's on (vamos, vamos, vamos)

One, two (Uno, dos)  
One, two, three, four (Uno, dos, tres, cuatro)  
It's on! (Está encendido**)**

(IT'S ON- CAMP ROCK)

Esto fue una completa locura, las porristas de los Clovers estaban calladas, y el estadio estallo en aplausos, Susan tenia el rostro desencajado y sin decir mas dio media vuelta y se fue al lado de su cancha

- estuvieron geniales- dijo Jasper los chicos habían estado mirando toda la rutina

- eso si es tener ritmo- dijo edward

- ahora les toca golearlos- dijo rose

- lo que su majestad desee- dijo Emmett- ¡vamos muchachos!

Y no se que paso, pero el marcador termino 3 a 1, 2 goles de emmett y 1 de edward, parece que nuestra rutina los inspiro, porque el segundo tiempo, aplastaron.

POV ROSALIE

El festejo de la victoria fue en casa, todos estaban prendidísimos, y la banda de jasper tocaría, estaban que arreglaban sus instrumentos, había ensayado con los chicos una canción que se supone que cantaría con Emmett pero el nunca esta para ensayar así que lo había hecho con edward y me tocaba probar que tal sonaba con emmett en publico, si salía mal solo seria culpa de el.

- hola chicos… durante todo este tiempo nos preguntaron cuando y donde tocaremos de nuevo, traigo geniales noticias, hoy en primicia tocaremos una cancion que compuse y trata sobre la unión y como esta puede hacer grandes cosas- dijo jasper tomando el micro

- la canción tiene un lindo trasfondo, como cada uno tiene la clave para cambiar el mundo- dije tomando la palabra- la unión hace la fuerza… esta canción esta postulada en la asociación de lucha contra el cambio climático, así que boten si les gusta para que sea la cancion que acompañe la campaña 2010

(NOTA: las letras negras son cantadas por Emmett, las cursivas son de Rose, las subrayadas los dos y las normales todos… imaginen que ellos componen las canciones y se desenvuelven en el escenario como lo hacen los verdaderos intérpretes.)

**You said the being of a butterflies wings (Dijiste que el aleteo, De alas de mariposa  
Can set up a storm in the world away (Puede crear una tormenta, En una parte alejada del mundo)**

_What if that ride in the smallest of things (Qué pasaría si el movimiento de las pequeñas de cosas)  
Can power the strongest hurricane (Pudiera alimentar,¿El huracán más fuerte?)_

**What if you'd only (y si todo)  
Hold the keys inside (comienza en el interior)**

_You'd hold the key (tendríamos la clave)  
To turn the tide (Para cambiar el rumbo.)_

Just a pebble in the water (Una sola piedra al agua)  
_oh Can set the sea in motion (Puede poner al mar en movimiento.)  
_A simple act of kindness (Con un simple acto de bondad.)

_oh_  
**Can stir the widest ocean (Puede agitar el amplio océano)**  
if we show a little love (Si mostramos un poco de amor,)

**oh love****  
****Heaven knows (El cielo sabe)  
What we could change (Lo que podría cambiar,)  
Ohh Yeah (Oh, sí,)**  
So throw a pebble in the water (Tan sólo tira una piedra al agua)

**oh yeah**  
And Make a Wave (Y haz una ola)

_Make a Wave (haz una ola)_

**Make a Wave (haz una ola)**

**Make a Wave (haz una ola)**

_The single joys that you take and send (La alegría es lo único Que coges y das)_

**You take your hand (Junta tus manos)  
With someone in need (Con alguien que necesite)  
(Help somebody) (Ayuda a alguien.)**

_Don't pull yourself (No te engañes)  
And say you can't (Y digas que no puedes)_

**You never know what can grow, Let it grow (Nunca sabes lo que puede crecer, de solo una semilla)  
For just one scene (Deja que crezca)**

_Yeahhh  
So come with me (Así que ven conmigo)  
And seize the day (Y aprovecha el día_)  
_Before we never be the same (Antes de que dejemos de ser los mismos)_

Just a pebble in the water (Una sola piedra al agua)

_Just a pebble in the water (Sólo una piedra en el agua)  
_Can set the sea in motion (Puede poner al mar en movimiento.)

**Can set the sea in motion (Puede poner al mar en movimiento)**

A simple act of kindness (Con un simple acto de bondad.)

_Ohhh_  
Can stir the widest ocean (Puede agitar el amplio océano)

**Can stir the widest ocean (Puede agitar el amplio océano)**_  
_If we show a little love (Si mostramos un poco de amor)  
**If we show a little love (Si mostramos un poco de amor)**  
Heaven knows (El cielo sabe)  
We will make a change (Que haremos un cambio)  
_Heaven knows we will make a change (El cielo sabe, Que haremos un cambio)_  
So throw a pebble in the water (Así que tira) (Una piedra en el agua)  
**Throw a pebble in the water (Tira una piedra en el agua)  
**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)  
_Make a Wave (Haz una ola)  
_**Make a Wave (Haz una ola**)  
_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeahhhhhhhh_  
**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**

**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**  
_**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**_  
**Show me all the love (Muéstra un poco de amor)**

**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**

**And seize the day (Y aprovecha el día)  
**_**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**_

_Heaven knows we will make a change (El cielo sabe, Que haremos un cambio_)

_**Just show a little love (Sólo tienes que mostrar un poco de amor**__)_  
_you never know (Nunca sabes)  
It will make a change Yeahh (Si habrá un cambio, sí)_

**So just a pebble in the water (Una sola piedra en el agua)  
**_Ohhh _  
Make a Wave (Creará una ola)  
Make a Wave (creará una ola)  
**Ohhhh  
**_Ohhhh._

(MAKE A WAVE- JOE JONAS Y DEMI LOVATO)

La canción fue estupenda y todo aplaudieron me sentía como una estrella de rock, emmett era genial en esto, me daba tanta confianza en hacer too ello, el me sonrió y tomo de la mano con fuerza.

- estuviste estupenda- me dijo al odio

- bueno chicos a continuación invito a bella para que interprete la hermosa canción que sorprendí cantando- dijo Edward, ¿Qué?... ¿se acordó?

- no- dijo bella muy asustada

- no lo hagas- le dije a Edward- sabes lo mal que se pone en publico

- cántala tú… tu la compusiste- me dijo sonriéndome naturalmente- con unos tempos más, me salio genial- dijo dándome la partidura, la vi y llevaba guitarra eléctrica y baterías, dejando de ser solo un solo de piano.

- yo la melodía no la se muy bien- le dije- ¿de donde sacaste la letra?- pregunte cuando me di cuanta que la canción estaba completa… no podía ser que tuviera tan buena memoria

- bella dejo la partitura en el piano, solo la tome y le hice algunos arreglos- dijo- canta, es tu letra

- no la recuerdo- dije

- vamos bella, cántala ya que rose no sabe bien el tono que le pusiste a su canción- ella como carnerito al matadero subió al escenario

- ¿Qué hago?- me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado muy asustada

- solo, piensa que estas sola- le dije y le di el micro- la melodía esta más rápida… suerte

You're on the phone (Estás en el teléfono)

with your girlfriend (Con tu novia)

she's upset (Ella está molesta)

she's going off about (Ella cuelga por)

something that you said (Algo que dijiste)

she doesn't get your humor (Ella no entiende tu humor)

like i do(Como lo hago yo)

i'm in my room (Estoy en mi habitación)

it's a typical tuesday night (Es una noche típica de martes)

i'm listening to the kind of music (Escucho la clase de música)

she doesn't like (Que a ella no le gusta)

she'll never know your story (Ella nunca sabrá tu historia)

like i do (Como lo hago yo)

but she wears short skirts (Pero ella usa faldas cortas)

i wear t-shirts (Yo uso camisetas)

she's cheer captain (Ella es la capitana de porristas)

and i'm on the bleachers (Yo estoy en la banca)

dreaming about the day (Soñando con el día)

when you wake up and find (que despiertes y encuentres)

that what you're looking for (que lo que estás buscando)

has been here the whole time (Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo)

if you could see (Si pudieras ver)

that i'm the one (que soy la única)

who understands you (Que te entiende)

been here all along (Estuve aquí por mucho tiempo)

so why can't you (Entonces porque no puedes)

see you belong with me (Ver que tu me perteneces a mí)

you belong with me. (Me Perteneces a mí)

walking the streets (Caminando en las calles)

with you and your worn out jeans (Contigo y tus jeans gastados)

i can't help thinking (No puedo dejar de pensar)

this is how it ought to be (Si así es como debería ser)

laughing on a park bench (Riendo en una banca del parque)

thinking to myself (Pensando para mi misma)

hey, isn't this easy? (Oye,¿No es fácil?)

and you've got a smile (Y tienes una sonrisa)

that could light up this whole town (Que puede iluminar toda la ciudad)

i haven't seen it in awhile (No te vi por mucho tiempo)

since she brought you down (Desde que te voto)

you say you're fine (Dices que estas bien)

i know you better than that (te conozco mejor que eso)

hey whatchu doing (Que estas haciendo)

with a girl like that (Con una chica como esa)

she wears high heels (Ella usa tacones altos)

i wear sneakers (Uso zapatillas)

she's cheer captain (Ella es la capitana de porristas)

and i'm on the bleachers (Yo estoy en la banca)

dreaming about the day (Soñando con el día)

when you wake up and find (que despiertes y encuentres)

that what you're looking for (que lo que estás buscando)

has been here the whole time (Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo)

if you could see (Si pudieras ver)

that i'm the one (que soy la única)

who understands you (Que te entiende)

been here all along (Estuve aquí por mucho tiempo)

so why can't you (Entonces porque no puedes)

see you belong with me (Ver que tu me perteneces a mí)

standing by and ( de pie)

waiting at your backdoor (esperando en tu puerta trasera)

all this time ( todo el tiempo)

how could you not know ( como no puedes saber de mi)

baby (nene)

you belong with me (Me Perteneces a mí)

you belong with me. (Me Perteneces a mí)

oh, i remember (Oh,te recuerdo)

you driving to my house (Conduciendo hasta mi casa)

in the middle of the night (En medio de la noche)

i'm the one who makes you laugh (Soy la única que te hace reir)

when you know you're about to cry (Cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar)

and i know your favorite songs (Y sé tus canciones favoritas)

and you tell me about your dreams (Y me cuentas tus sueños)

think i know where you belong (Creo que sé a donde perteneces)

think i know it's with me (Creo que es conmigo)

can't you see (Si pudieras ver)

that i'm the one (que soy la única)

who understands (Que entiende)

been here all along (Estuve aquí por mucho tiempo)

so why can't you (Entonces porque no puedes)

see you belong with me (Ver que tu me perteneces a mí)

standing by and ( de pie)

waiting at your backdoor (esperando en tu puerta trasera)

all this time ( todo el tiempo)

how could you not know ( como no puedes saber de mi)

baby (nene)

you belong with me (Me Perteneces a mí)

you belong with me. (Me Perteneces a mí)

have you ever thought ( has pensado alguna vez)

just maybe (solo quizás)

you belong with me?. (¿Que Me Perteneces a mí?)

you belong with me. (Me Perteneces a mí)

(YOU BELONG WITH ME- TAYLOR SWIFT)

Lo había hecho genial, sonó espectacular y todos aplaudieron como locos, lo malo era que ella estaba locamente enamorada de Edward y se había notado por como lo miraba a él y a Tania durante la canción.

- tu no compusiste esa canción- dijo edward en mi oído de repente- lo hizo ella y soy un tarado por darme cuenta recién. El teatrito se nos acabo.


	14. CÁP 14: ¿OBSESIÓN O AMOR?

**CÁP. 14: ¿OBSESIÓN O AMOR?**

"_El amor es un estado mágico que ayuda a vivir, la obsesión en cambio puede llegar a ser mortal"_**_ Covi_**

POV ROSALIE:

No sabia que decir, me encontraba en estado pánico, edward me miro inquisitivamente por un largo tiempo, esperaba a que yo corroborara sus sospechas. ¿Pero que le podía decir?, le prometí a bella que no abriría mi bocota.

- vas a hablar ahora mismo- me dijo amenazante… piensa rose… piensa algo rápido

- no se de que hablas- sonreí nerviosa…eso no ayudo mucho

- ahora mismo me vas a decir la verdad- dijo y tomándome de la mano me condujo hasta uno de los armarios, prendió el foco que allí había, y me miro de una forma acusadora

- ahora… explícame ¿porque y para quien compuso bella es canción?- preguntó con total seguridad de que ella lo había hecho… ¿dios que hacia?

- no se de que me hablas… esa cancion la compuse yo- le dije tratando de sonar natural

- no mientas más… la canción no tiene nada que ver contigo, tu no eres la chica de la que habla esa canción- dijo enardecido- y el chico del que hablan estoy seguro que soy yo… no mientas más

- es ridículos que pienses eso… no eres el centro del mundo… aparte no miento al decirte que la compuse yo, hace años, antes incluso de mudarme a nueva York- dije muy nerviosa… parece que me creyó porque se quedo cayado por un largo tiempo

- ¿fuiste tú?... ¿tu estabas enamorada de mi?- pregunto con sarcasmo, a mi se me bajo la presión… ¿Qué yo… que?

- ¿porqué tienes que diferir que la canción fue dirigida a ti?- pregunte enrojecida

- no creo que la compusieras tú… oh, i remember (Oh,te recuerdo), you driving to my house (Conduciendo hasta mi casa), in the middle of the night (En medio de la noche)

i'm the one who makes you laugh (Soy la única que te hace reir), when you know you're about to cry (Cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar), and i know your favorite songs (Y sé tus canciones favoritas), and you tell me about your dreams (Y me cuentas tus sueños)- dijo melancólico

- tengo buena imaginación para las letras- sonreí torpemente

- hace años cuando éramos niños, fui a casa de bella a media noche conduciendo mi bicicleta, acababa de enterarme de la muerte de mi abuelo y ella fue capaz de arrancarme una sonrisa cuando quería llorar, canto mi canción favorita y le conté uno de mis mas grandes sueño, aquella noche se volvió una muy especial, fue cuando ella yo prometimos que nos teníamos el uno al otro… si la canción no esta dirigida a mi no se a quien podría ser… pero estoy convencido que ella la compuso- me dijo… bueno me rindo, el ganó… perdón amiga

- esta bien… me rindo… no la compuse yo- le dije dando un gran suspiro

- ahora dime que esta pasando… ¿ella esta enamorada de mi?- me cuestiono

- no lo se… saca tus conclusiones… pero júrame que no la atormentaras por ello… tu no la amas y si le dices que sabes la verdad en caso de que tu suposición sea correcta solo la dañaras y humillarás, déjalo así, tu estas locamente enamorado de Tania, no la lastimes con este altercado… te lo suplico… yo le confirmare que no sospechas nada para que ella siga igual con su vida y su relación con Jacob y tu con la tuya, trátala con el mismo cariño de amigo y finge que no paso nada- le dije, sí, en otras palabras le afirme que sus sospechas eran correctas

- pero yo… tienes razón- me dijo con pesar

- es lo mejor… su ilusión por ti pasara cuando se enamore profundamente del chucho- dije esto último con asco

- tienes razón… debo de olvidar todo esto- dijo con tristeza… algo me decía que no estaba convencido de sus palabras

- ¿así que crees que estoy enamorada de ti?- le pregunte sonriendo para apaciguar el ambiente, de repente la puerta se abrió sonoramente

- ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?- pregunto Emmett enfurecido parado en el lumbral de la puerta

- nada…- dije inmediatamente

- rose se me acaba de confesar- bromeo Edward, pero no le causo gracia a emmett quien seguía claramente enojado

- luego hablamos- le dije a Edward y salí del armario, me dirigía a la cocina cuando Emmett me tomo de un brazo parándome en seco

- ¿Qué hacías con Ed en el aramio?- preguntó inquisitivamente

- nada que te importe- le dije molesta por como me sujetaba del brazo

- ¿ahora intentas seducir a mi mejor amigo?- pregunto con ansiedad… ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿puede ser posible que se crea con el derecho de ofenderme como lo hacia?

- si así fuese… a ti no te incumbe- le dije soltándome de su agarradera

- en verdad pensé siempre que eras una golfa, pero tu tienes honores en la materia- dijo mirándome con asco… lo que había dicho, me dolió mucho, él a veces era una linda persona, capas de conquistar a cualquier mujer y enloquecerla de amor, pero la mayoría del tiempo daba ganas de abofetear, sus palabras obviamente eran consecuencia de mucho alcohol y celos, pero no de esos de amor si no de eso posesivos … algo en su cabeza le había hecho pensar que yo le pertenecía y que podía tirar conmigo exclusivamente, que yo era de su propiedad.

- espera y muy pronto saco doctorado- sonreí con altivez, y me aleje de el. Emmett había comenzado a comportarse como un patán, quizás el patán que me negué a ver por momentos, había bajado mis defensas en mas de una ocasión, me había convencido de una dulzura inexistente, y mostraba su verdadero rostro, cuando yo le demostraba que quien jugaba mejor en su propio juego era yo, y no él; si en algún momento se imagino que me llegaría a engañar y enamorar de el, se equivoco, yo estaba un paso por delante de el, y se lo demostraba y no lo soportaba y se notaba con aquellos celos enfermizos que lo hacían salir de sus casillas, de aquella pose de buen chico, encantado y trovador; esta era su verdadera cara, la de un desgraciado, machista que se divierte con las mujeres, que solo las utiliza para saciar sus pervertidos instintos, esos que me encantaba saciar, porque me había convertido dependiente de la forma como me hacia el amor… y él al aparecer de lo mujer que era entre las sabanas de una habitación.

- te buscaba amor- dijo de repente James, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿para que?- pregunte sonriéndole dulcemente

- pensé que podríamos irnos ya- susurro en mi oído… eso claramente era una propuesta

- sí… vámonos, ya no soporto este lugar- dije y nos dispusimos a salir del lugar, manejo por la carretera casi sin decir una sola palabra, me sonreía de tiempo en tiempo, cuando se estaciono, saco sus llaves y coloco un mano en mi pierna, acariciándola suavemente

- ¿bajamos?- pregunto, yo acepte, caminamos hacia la sala y sirvió un poco de wisky, me sentía extraña, algo nerviosa, no era la primera vez que lo haríamos, al contrario, teníamos un relación sexual muy activa, sin embargo hoy no me sentía con ánimos.

- te ves hermosa hoy día- dijo tomándome de la cintura y comenzándome a besar el cuello, luego me tomo de la mano y subimos a su recamara.

- me encantas- dijo cuando me beso apasionadamente y caímos en la cama, sus caricias eran ansiosas, y mientras me quitaba el vestido comencé a acariciarlo y a extasiarme con su roce, james era bueno haciéndolo pero Emmett era extraordinario en la cama… ¿porqué tenia ahora que recordar a Emmett?... tonta… debía comenzar a alejarme de eso que no terminaría bien, y dedicarme totalmente a James que era el chico que siempre me gusto. Pero mientras mas me empeño en cada beso disfrutar de las sensaciones que provocaba james en mi, más me empecinaba a disfrutarlas con el recuerdo de las que provocan emmett, venia a mi mente la forma como me tocaba, me besaba, la forma que me penetraba, James se coloco un condón rápidamente y entro en mi con fuerza y rapidez, su ritmo era genial, lo disfrutaba mucho, de repente abrí mis ojos y allí estaban otro ojos, creerán que estoy loca… porque me entusiasme más con aquella visión, por un momento me perdí en el tiempo y en el espacio, y me trasporte a la recamara de Emmett, comencé a gemir por aquella sensación que me inundaba

- así... sigue mas fuerte… mas fuerte Emmett- ¿emmett?... ¿Dios dije eso?, supongo que james no se dio cuenta porque siguió con lo que hacia, y así llegue a lo máximo

- debo irme- le dije empezando a cambiarme

- ¿porqué la prisa?, ¿Emmett?- pregunto de repente, haciendo que empalideciera

- ¿perdón?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

- ¿Emmett te espera en su cama?- sonrió macabramente desde su cama

- no entiendo de lo que hablas- sonreí con nerviosismo

- ¿tu eres la puta que se tira emmett con frecuencia?- pregunto con naturalidad

- si es por lo que dije- trate de habla

- no digas nada… vete… sigue riéndote de mi con el, ve y acuéstate con Emmett, una ramera como tu no se sacia con un solo hombre por día- me dijo pausadamente-¡que te largues rosalie!- grito enardecido e inmediatamente me levante, me arreglé lo mas rápido posible y me fui, llegue a casa en taxi, era de amanecida, entre y me recosté un minuto en el sofá… lo que había hecho de seguro iba traer graves consecuencias, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?... Emmett estaba tan metido en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, que había cometido una estupidez; de repente en la oscuridad vi la silueta de un hombre, supe inmediatamente que se trataba de él.

- te fuiste temprano- me dijo acercándose a mi- ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto

- ¿de cuando aquí tengo que responder tus cuestionamientos?- pregunte de forma altiva

- ¿te acostaste con el?- balbuceó

- sí- le dije con todas las fuerzas- es mi novio te lo recuerdo… y ahora estaba por subir a la recamar de Edward para meterme en su cama- le dije por lo que había ocurrido horas antes

- primero pasas por mí cama- me dijo, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío… dios, destilaba alcohol

- no me das ganas- le dije intentando esquivarlo para subir las gradas

- eres mía… y me tienes que complacer- dijo pegándome a el por la cintura con fuerza

- estas equivocado si crees que cada ves que a ti te de la gana vas a meterme en tu cama- le grite enardecida tratando de soltarme

- debes de haberte dado cuenta que soy tu dueño, que me perteneces a mi y que te cojo cada vez que yo desee- dijo apegándome a la pared

- estás ebrio- le dije al asegurarme de olor y fijarme la forma torpe que me condujo a la pared

- ¿James te hace el amor como yo?- me beso con furia- ¿Edward te hace gritar como lo hago yo?... respóndeme- insistió comenzando a subir mi vestido e introduciendo su mano por debajo de mis trusa, maldita sea… ¿porqué podía hacerme mojar en segundos?, su simple rose quemaba, me excitaba- ¿hay algún hombre que provoque que te mojes con solo tocarte?- dijo de forma desquiciada mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja

- los hay muchos mejores- le dije con todas las fuerzas que tenia, separándolo de mi y caminando hacia las escaleras

- mientes- dijo mientras me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y por tras de mi me apegaba con fuerza- solo yo te cojo como a ti te encanta…te excitas con solo tocarte… eres una golfa que le encanta que la haga mía, que la penetre como todo una ramera- dijo mientras su mano jugaba con mi vaginas y su otra mano acariciaba mi seno, me apretaba con fuerza a él, quería que sintiera su erección tras de mi. Por segundos perdía el control y me dejaba llevar, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un golpe en el estomago.

- déjame- le dije tratando de soltarme, pero era casi imposible, de alguna forma logre darle un pisotón y pude voltearme

- nunca mas en tu vida intentaras tomarme a la fuerza- le dije muy molesta

- ¿a la fuerza?... te puedo demostrar que en dos segundo tu estarás dispuesta a que te penetre como una perra- dijo, sus palabra me dolían… definitivamente estaba ebrio, tanto que tambaleaba

- vete a dormir- le dije y comencé a caminar hacia mi recamara, fue cuando el tomo mi mano y me acerco a el para besarme a la fuerza, lo que derivo en un cachetada muy sonora departe mía

- te dije que no me volvieras a tocar- le grite

- yo toco lo que es mío Rose… tu eres mía- dijo empujándome al sofá

- voy a gritar- lo amenace, el se rió como loco

- hazlo… bella tenia un dolor de cabeza y se tomo muchas pastillas para dormir, Edward fue a casa de Tania a pasar la noche allí al igual que jasper donde Heidi, y alice duerme como un angelito que no despierta para nada- dijo riéndose como loco, sosteniéndome de las muñecas… carlie y esme estaban de viaje

- ¿vas a violarme?- reí sarcástica

- no, a una golfa barata no se le viola, digamos que eres patrimonio nacional, de libre uso- dijo a mi oído, eso me enfureció y derivo en otra cachetada, el pareció enfurecer al máximo y respondió la chateada con una bofetada y luego tomando mi escote la rasgo con fuerza, dejando ver mis senos pues no llevaban brasier, comenzó a subsionarlos enloquecido, no podía hacer nada porque sujetaba mis muñecas con una sola mano por encima de mi cabeza, trataba de que me dejara, pero comenzó a besarme de forma demente, tanto que hacia doler, luego con su mano libre comenzó a subir mi falda y acariciar mi muslo, cuando pude soltarme de su agarre empuje con fuerza y salí corriendo con dirección a las gradas

- adonde crees que vas- dijo tomándome por la cintura y haciéndome caer al piso, nuevamente me sujeto de las muñecas y comencé a grita pero el con agilidad saco su miembro y haciéndose espacio entre mis piernas me penetro con tanta fuerza que grite, así comenzó con un ritmo rápido, lo hacia con fuerza, tanto que en ves de excitarme incomodaba más el dolor de sus envestida violentas, para este momento ya no gritaba solo me resigne y me propuse no disfrutarlo, no le daría el gusto, el rápidamente llego al orgasmo y cayo sobre mi agotado; lo empuje con fuerza y me puse en pie, no pude evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas, mire al suelo unos segundos y vi a Emmett rendido, tanto que se quedo dormido, subí a mi recamara y me bañe rápidamente, me sentía sucia, me mire en el espejo y allí estaba el moretón de la bofeteada de Emmett, mis muñecas estaba con moretones por la fuerza con la que me sujeto, me debería sentir mal porqué me tomo a la fuerza, pero no… al final y al cabo lo que me dolía mas era que Emmett me hubiera tratado como una basura, eso por alguna razón me rompía el corazón.

EMMETT POV:

Sentía frío y el lugar donde yacía estaba muy duro, abrí los ojos torpemente y note que me encontraba en el piso; el sol amenazaba con salir, aun no caía en cuenta de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; todo me daba vuelta, al ponerme en pie note que lo que llevaba puesto no lo tenia precisamente bien puesto. Note que mi polo estaba roto, como si lo hubieran rasgado, tenía el pantalón a bajo y mi amigo casi al aire; algunos rasguños en mis brazos… entonces los recuerdos regresaron.

Había comenzado a tomar como desquiciado cuando Vitoria me dijo que James y Rose se habían ido a su casa a tirar como de costumbre, los celos me embargaron, eso y el disgusto que me hizo pasar coqueteando con mi mejor amigo hicieron que comenzara a beber como loco, tanto que cuando ella llego … ¡OH! ¡Por dios! ¡La tome a la fuerza!, la hice mía a la fuerza, subí como loco a su recamara y comencé a tocar, suplique que abriera, pero nada; rápidamente fui a mi recamara, me bañe y cambie para ir a mi entrenamiento con la selección, no podría hablar con ella, sobre lo ocurrido, mi auto llegaría en minutos y ella seguro me odiaba.

Sentí que la odiaba por lo golfa que era, pero aun así fue un acto descabellado que la forzara a ser mía, después de bañarme escribí rápidamente un nota y la puse bajo su puerta para poder aclararlo.

_Rose sobre lo ocurrido ayer, te pido disculpas, estaba muy ebrio y no sabia lo que hacia, ahora no podemos hablar, pero te juro que cuando regrese a casa hablaremos sobre esto. Lo siento soy un animal… te ruego me perdones…Emmett_

La Puse bajo su puerta y me fui de Fork con dirección a Seattle donde entrenaba la selección cada dos semanas. Una semana después regrese a casa, no había nadie porque estaban en clase así que me dirigí la escuela. Estaba muy ansioso por hablar con Rose. Sin embargo la busque por todo lugar y no la halle.

Me comencé a alistar para entrar a entrenar, cuando james me encontró, me miro con resentimiento, y luego comenzó a hablarme con normalidad.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunté

- nada amigo todo bien… ¿Qué tal la selección?- me pregunto con una sonrisa forzosa

- es genial- le dije con emoción

- victoria esta muy triste por lo que te has distanciado, ella te quiere y la lastima que ya no sean novios… me pregunta quien es la chica con la que te entretienes ahora… ¿Qué le digo?- me pregunto de forma extraña… había lago en todo esto que no estaba bien

- bueno no hay una definitiva- dije con nerviosismo

- claro… ninguna es completamente buena para ti- dijo con algo de odio- aunque… ¿sabes? a veces te envidio- me dijo frente a frente

- ¿por qué?- pregunte acomodándome las canilleras

- porqué vives con mi novia- me puse nervioso de repente, el que hablara de rose siempre me escarapelaba el cuerpo, por el temor de que me descubrieran… no quería imaginar que pasaría si se enterara de que era amante de su novia

- pues… eso para mi no es una fortuna, ella y yo no nos aguantamos- dije sonriendo algo nervioso

- claro… pero debe ser genial, verla con pijama, o en esos pequeños shorts, tal ves saliendo de la ducha o saliendo constantemente de la piscina- dijo con morbosidad- rosalie es un monumento que con solo mirarla excita a cualquier hombre- concluyo

- no existe la mujer que provoque tales sensaciones en mi… aunque no voy a negar que es sexy, pero la forma que me irrita es aun peor- le dije tratando de verme natural, aunque la verdad era exactamente la que el describía

- eso lo dices porque no sabes lo fiera que es en la cama… aquí entre los dos… esa mujer es toda perra en celo en la cama- dijo jactándose de su mujer, si el pobre idota supiera que sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba

- me imagino- dije con algo de dolor por tener que compartir esa información con él, cuando deseaba ser el único que hubiera tenido esa experiencia.

- si supieras lo ardiente que es en la cama, la forma en que te puede excitar, su forma de gemir, es todo lo que necesitas para toda la vida- dijo saboreado para si su propia información, y yo ardía en celos, lo único que quería era partirle la boca, por atreverse a tocarla.

- ¿tu y ella tiene una vida sexual muy activa?- pregunte con un nudo en el estomago

- obvio… es mi mujer hermano… lo hacemos en todo lado, cada ves que podemos, somos insaciables… escucharla gritar mi nombre y decirme que soy el mejor es sin duda mi placer más grande- dijo, no aguante más y así salí del lugar, no quería seguir escuchando ello, no se ni porque me molestaba en querer arreglar las cosa con Rosalie, no es mas que una perra y a las golfas como ella se les trata como tal, era una maldita puta barata, estaba ofuscado, tome mi maletín y sin importarme el entrenamiento subí en el jepp y me dirigí a casa, estaba que marcaba mil, de repente sonó mi celular y conteste.

- alo- dije despectivo

- Emm, necesito hablar contigo, me encuentro en el parque cerca a casa- dijo la voz de rose

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- le dije cortante

- Pensé que fuiste tu el que dejo la nota hoy en mi recamara- dijo… la tonta nota que le deje al llegar, para hablar si no la encontraba en la escuela

- ¿la nota?… es un tontería sin importancia, no tengo que disculparme de tratarte como debes ser tratada

- ok… si eso piensas de mi, no te objeto, solo no me dirijas la palabra- dijo de forma ahogada

- será un placer, me da asco el solo hecho de conversar contigo- le dije, espere a que me contestara pero nada- una cosa mas, cuando yo desee me meto en tu recamara y te hago mía, tú como buena golfa que eres debes estar dispuesta cuando a mi me de la gana- no recibí una contestación, ella ya había colgado por eso ultimo que dije.

Tire el celular a la carretera y sin poder contenerlo una lagrima comenzó rodar por mi mejilla, me dolía lo que le había dicho, pero no podía mostrarme ante ella lo que sentía, unos celos enfermizos, el coraje de que no fuera mía como presumía, que yo solo fuera un pasatiempo, cuando yo… ¿yo que sentía?... yo no la quería solo en mi cama, si no en mi vida…. Yo…

Serré fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos una luz me quito la visión.

ALICE POV:

Todos en esta casa se estaban volviendo locos, jasper me esquivaba cada ves que podía, no me quería ni ver… y eso me preocupaba; Edward intentaba arreglar las cosas con bella y volver a tener esa amistad de siempre pero ella estaba empeñada en alejarse definitivamente de el, ya se había vuelto incomoda esa relación; Emmett estaba en cualquier lugar menos en casa y Rosalie parecía en la ultima semana en un fantasma, pálida y muchas veces perdida en sus pensamientos.

- te ves fatal- dije al entrar al cuarto de Rose, ella seco al lagrimas de sus ojos y se sentó- ¿estabas llorando?-pregunte

- no… solo se entro algo a mi ojo- dijo secándose con su mano las lagrimas y allí note algo, su muñeca tapada durante toda la semana por una muñequeras muy lindas estaban con moretones verdes y al fijarme en su labio, que estaba casi maquillado se notaba un moretón y un corte.

- ¿que te paso?- dije tomándola de la muñeca

- tuve un accidente- dijo rápidamente soltándose de mi

- ¿esto un accidente?, alguien te pego- le dije alarmada, acariciando su labio- Rose… contéstame… ¿quien se atrevió?- le exigí que contestara

- hace una semana caí por las escaleras- dijo poniéndose en pie nerviosa

- esto fue hecho por una presión muy fuerte- le dije señalando las muñecas

- olvídalo… no fue nada- me exigió, entonces entre en cuenta al ver las lagrimas querer salir de sus azules ojos

- ¿emmett?... ¿emmett te hizo esto?- pregunte incrédula

- que locuras dices- me dijo comenzando a caer las lagrimas sin poder contenerlas

- ¿porque te hizo esto?- pregunte alarmada

- olvídalo- insistió

- soy tu mejor amiga… dime- exigí

- estaba ebrio… y yo estuve a su alcance- me dijo comenzado a llorar desconsolada

- ¿por qué?- le pregunte abrasándola

- me negué a satisfacerlo… solo eso- me dijo sollozando

- ¿te hizo suya a la fuerza?- le pregunte en shock

- yo me lo busque… debí acabar con esto desde hace tiempo- me dijo apartándose- no le vayas a decir a nadie

- ¿que sucede en verdad?- pregunte al verla defenderlo

- yo me busque esto… era mi amante, soy una fácil, zorra barata, como puedo pedir un respeto a Emmett cuando no me respeto acostándome con alguien que no es mi novio… no lo merezco - dijo llorosa, ok, cuando una mujer como Rose se echaba la culpa por esto, estábamos en una crisis total.

- no digas eso- le dije abrazándola- solo se te salio de las manos, pero me va escuchar el idiota

- no… te lo prohíbo, solo déjalo así, es lo mejor- me dijo, ¿Porqué lo defendía tanto?... ¿en verdad se había enamorado de emm?

- en verdad lo amas ¿no?- le dije con pena, ella me miro con culpa

- juro que nunca lo planee- dijo llorando desconsolada

Baje a la sala, por algo de leche fría, Rose estaba desconsolada y no sabia como ayudarla, cuando llegue la sala allí estaba jasper, me sentía raramente nerviosa por lo del otro día, había pasado tiempo y no nos habíamos ni dirigido la palabra, así que tome valor y me senté a su cotado, el tocaba en su guitarra, y cuando estuve a su lado la coloco en la mesa

- tenemos que hablar- le dije decidida

- dime- me dijo, mirándome tiernamente con esos lindos ojos azules

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte suplicante

- no se… dime tu- me dijo vacilante

- la canción…- trate de hablar, pero me interrumpió

- la compuse yo… para la banda… no se porque rayos te metiste lo de que me enamore de ti en tu cabecita, pero te juro que eres mi hermanita pequeña y no he dejado de verte así- me dijo con firmeza

- te adoro- le dije fraternalmente y lo abrasé- eres mi mejor amigo…. Y me alarmo la idea de que las cosas no fueran como antes

- ¿Qué pasaría si siento lo que tu crees?- pregunto, dejándome helada… ¿Qué pasaría?

- seria terrible, yo te adoro como mi hermanito, pero jamás te podría ver como algo más- le dije- eres mi hermano del alma, pero yo amo a Marco

- igualmente- me dijo- digo… no amo a marco, pero si eres mi hermana del alma

- te quiero mucho- dije abrasándolo fuerte por largo rato- bueno ya que todo esta arreglado, te veo luego… voy por algo de leche- dije y me dirigí a la cocina

JASPER POV:

Me quede allí pensando que era un tarado, sin embargo estaba convencido que lo mejor era que todo terminara así, mire el reloj y ya era tarde, seguí con lo que hacia, Alice subió a su recamara con un vaso de leche y yo camine a tomar una bebida cundo sonó el teléfono y corrí a contestar inmediatamente.

- alo- salude

- buenas tardes… ¿hablamos a la casa del señor Emmett Swan?- pregunto la señorita tras el teléfono

- sí, aquí vive- conteste

- lo llamamos para comunicarle que el señor emmett swan sufrió un accidente y se encuentra hospitalizado en la clínica de fork - dijo la mujer

- ¿Cómo?- pregunte alarmado

- choco con un árbol al tratar de esquivar un camión- contesto la mujer

- ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunte inmediatamente

- su pronostico es reservado, desharíamos que se apersone algún familiar

- sí, inmediatamente, gracias- colgué en ese momento entro bella y bajo Rose con Alice

- Tenemos que ir a la clínica- les dije a todos

- ¿paso algo?- pregunto edward quien acaba de entrar

- Emmett sufrió un accidente- dije sin anestesia, vi en Alice el temor, Edward abrazo a bella que comenzó a llorar y rose se puso muy pálida

- ¿está bien?- pregunto Bella en llanto

- su pronostico es reservado- dije, Rose pareció marearse porque tomo un asiento y se sentó

- vamos inmediatamente- dijo Edward a bella conduciéndola a la salida, pues estaba destrozada como para camina sola

- alice ocúpate de llamar a Carlie y esme, deben de recién estar tomando el avión- le dije- ¿Rose no vas?- le pregunte

- vayan ustedes… llamas cuando sepas algo- me dijo temblando, Edward, bella y yo nos fuimos a la clínica, cuando llegamos Ya se había apersonado su medico y entrenador de la selección, quienes estaban en el cuarto de emmett haciendo sus propias investigaciones, cuando salieron el medico que lo atendía nos dio información.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntamos los tres

- algunas contusiones, una costilla rota y el brazo fracturado, el entrenador de la selección agradeció al cielo que ninguna de sus piernas tenga ni un rasguño- bromeó

- ¿se recuperará?- pregunto Bella

- se recuperara, dentro de tres días le daremos de alta, el entrenador quiere llevarlo a Seattle, por precaución, a pesar que falta mucho para el mundial no quiere correr riesgo, que la federación se encargue de su recuperación es ideal.

Luego de hablar con el medico, visitamos a Emmett y aunque estaba adolorido y algo molesto por lo sucedido su humor jamás se ve afectado. Llame a las muchachas para darles las noticias y Carlie y Esme llegaron en la mañana, la mujer tan maternal como siempre velo el sueño de Emmett durante los tres días que este estuvo en la clínica de Forks

ROSALIE POV:

Habían pasado ya tres semanas del accidente de emmett y hoy regresaba, me encontraba algo indispuesta en mi cuarto, tenia el estomago revuelto, y lo único que deseaba era descansar, miraba televisión cuando un comercial de toallas apareció en la pantalla, mire hacia donde las guardaba y allí estaban, en un paquete rosa, de repente algo cruzo mi cabeza… ¿porque estaban las toallas allí?, se supone que yo no debo tener toallas en esta fechas, las compro 7 días antes de que me baje y de eso hace más de tres semanas

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, inmediatamente me cambie y fui por una prueba de embarazo, yo no podía estar embazada eso era terrible, me la hice en el baño y espere un toque, mire la prueba y 2 rayitas aparecieron, mi mundo comenzaba a caer sin remedio, estaba embarazada y lo pero de todo era que no tenia seguridad de quien era el padre; inmediatamente comencé a sacar cálculos.

Fue un 6 de Noviembre el día de mi ovulación por ende el día que me tuve que embarazar, o máximo tres días antes, si mis recuerdos no fallaban, 6 fue el día de la fiesta por el triunfo de el quipo contra mi ex escuela, antes solo tuve sexo 3 días antes con Emmett y 5 día antes de Emm con James, ambos encuentros con súper protección inclusive de mi parte, probabilidad que me embarazara casi nula dada mi exactitud en mi periodo, el día de mi ovulación lo hice con los dos, james se cuido, me asegure que así fuese pero Emmett no, estaba borracho y ahora que lo recuerdo termino dentro mío, no había duda solo había un posible padre, Emmett, el único con el que tuve sexo sin protección, estaba cien por ciento segura de que era Emmett, Quería morir, me recosté en la cama con ansias de llorar, cuando bella entro

- me prestas Pasta dental, se acabo la mía- dijo dirigiéndose al baño

- sí claro- le dije acurrucándome en la cama, escuche que algo caía y después de un segundo, grito

- ¿que pasa?- pregunte asustada, y ella segundos después salio con la prueba de embrazo

- ¿estás embarazada?- preguntó asustada

- ¿ahora rebuscas en mi tacho de basura?- pregunte molesta, poniéndome en pie

- se me cayo la pasta en el tacho- dijo sin dejar de mirarme con esa mirada de reproche- ¿de quien es?, si sabes que jasper te va matar ¿verdad?

- chicas Emmett debe esta por llegar, ¿ya están listas?- entro alice sonriente, pero dicha sonrisa se disolvió al mirar la prueba que llevaba en la mano Bella

- dime que esa prueba no es tuya rose- dijo en shock Alice

- sí lo es- dijo bella con decepción

- te dejaste embazar por el idiota de emmett- dijo desesperada Alice

- ¿emmett?- preguntó asustada Bella

- es hora de que sepas que he sido amante de tu hermano por semanas- le dije bajando la cabeza- debo tener casi un mes de embarazo- continué con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿emmett te metió en su cama y te embarazo?- pregunto Bella más para si misma, pues aun no lo aceptaba

- ¿Qué?- de repente la voz e Jasper enmudeció el lugar

- Jass… yo te puedo explicar- le dije acercándome a el

- no digas nada, el me va a escuchar- gritamos todas y fuimos tras de jasper, bajo las escalera salio al patio donde emmett bajaba del auto de edward, llevaba su brazo enyesado, sonrió alegremente a su amigo y no se imaginaba lo siguiente, jasper le dio un derechazo que hizo que cayera al piso

- tu maldito mal amigo… te acostaste con mi hermana… no mereces mas que te rompa la cara- grito enardecido, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa; Edward tomo a jasper para que lo soltara

- Jasper basta- dije poniéndome enfrente de el y dándole la espalada a emmett que trataba de levantase del piso asustado, voltee a mirarlo su rostro estaba desconcertado y su labio sangraba

- no lo defiendas… solo merece que lo mate… meterte en la cama y luego em…- comenzó a hablar histérico, pero eso ultimo no permitiría que lo terminara

- ¡ya cállate!... no tienes derecho a decirlo- grite ofuscada, si alguien le diría que estaba embarazada seria yo

- pues bien… díselo hermanita… se pondrá tan feliz- dijo riendo desquiciadamente y entro a la casa, esta temblando, voltee lentamente y mire a Emm

- será mejor que entres a la casa, tengo algo que decirte- le dije y el no dijo nada el hizo lo que le pedí

- nosotros iremos por algo de tomar- dijo alice metiendo a bella y edward al auto

Ya en la sala emmett se sentó en el sillón mientras le traía hielo, se lo coloque en el labio y el me tomo de la mano para tomar la bolsa, sentí una descarga y me separe de el

- ¿como rayos se entero?- preguntó al fin

- escucho a bella y alice comentarlo- le dije sentándome a su costado

- ¿ellas lo sabían?… ¿Cómo?- pregunto mirándome confundido

- alice hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta, y bella… hoy día- le dije sin terminar como se entero ella

- me odiara por el resto de su vida- dijo pensativo con respecto a jasper

- esta molesto, solo eso- dije- cuando pase el tiempo lo aceptara

- no tiene que aceptar nada… entre tu y yo ya no pasara jamás nada- dijo poniéndose en pie

- tienes razón…aun así… hay algo que a el le cuesta mucho más aceptar- le dije poniéndome en pie yo también

- ¿algo más?... ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido

- Emmett lo que paso la otra noche…- intente hablar

- ¿él lo sabe?- preguntó asustando

- no… es solo que aquella noche… lo que sucedió… en verdad…- intentaba hablar pero no sabia como decirle

- estaba ebrio, te debo una disculpa por haberte tomado así, me comporte como un animal, ni una mujer como tú se merece que la tratara así- la parte que dijo "una mujer como tu" me dolió en el alma

- Estoy embarazada- le solté de golpe, el empalideció y cayo al sofá confundido- … de ti- concluí


	15. CAP 15: FUERA DEL MUNDO DE CRISTAL ESTA

CAP 15: fuera del mundo de cristal esta la realidad

_No existirá el día profundo y claro, que llegarás a buscarme_

_en una carroza blanca, como en los cuentos de antes_

_No existen hadas, ni príncipes, ni sueños_

_Todo eso es muy lejano como cuentos de Adas con finales felices_

_Pero historias, cuentos, solo eso_

EMMETT POV:

Mi cabeza no podía pensar, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me dolía el golpe que me había dado Jasper, mi brazo palpitaba por la caída y ver a Rose debo aceptar era como una estocada en el corazón y a eso le tenia que agregar este momento, ver sus ojos azules brillosos, diciéndome que estaba embarazada y que era mío ¿Qué se suponía tenia yo que hacer?

- Estas bromeándome, ¿verdad?- atine a decir con voz ronca

- no bromearía con algo como esto- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

- Rose no puede ser cierto- me negué categóricamente; ella no podía pensar que podía solo decirme algo como esto y que yo lo aceptara

- estoy embarazada Emmett, esa es la verdad- dijo enérgica- y estoy segura que es tuyo- continuo, por un momento sentí paz, ella seria la madre de un hijo mío, una extraña felicidad me embargo y entonces la imagen de James se coloco en mi cabeza y un dolor en el pecho me dejo sin aliento

- no es mío- dije inmediatamente… ese niño podía ser de cualquiera menos mío, ¿porque ella estaba tan seguro de que yo era el padre?

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto extrañada por lo que dije

- que puedes ir buscando a alguien que te responda el milagrito… yo no lo hare- dije poniéndome en pie- ¿que te hace pensar que después de que te acuestas con media escuela ese bastardo es mío?- me miro con indignación y luego de un respiro profundo regreso a aquella pose de orgullo tan característica en ella

- tienes razón… no se porque me molesto en tratar de introducirte en esto… es muy claro que tu no quieres ser parte de nada que me implique y no te culpo, además lo que menos deseo es que tu seas el padre de este niño- dijo, intento caminar hacia la puerta pero pude detenerla de un brazo

- ¿tratas de hacer sentirme mal?, esa pose orgullosa ¿crees que me daña?… te informo que no funciona, una mujer como tu no da ni lastima, ni hiere, ve y dile a james que va ser papá, no me vas a negar que te metió en su cama la misma cantidad de veces que yo…o claro saca tus cuentas y analiza que chico de Forks puede ser el afortunado, debe haber varios con boleto- dije burlándome pero a la vez con rabia, aunque por dentro quería gritar, me lastimaba su indiferencia, saberme uno más de su colección

- pues si no… ha de ser cualquier otro, y aun si tu tuvieras la mínima posibilidad porque aunque lo niegues la tienes, jamás te permitiría cerca mío nuevamente… solo te informo por si es de malas y terminas siendo el del boleto ganador- dijo con sarcasmo y odio todo en aquella sonrisa perfecta, luego soltándose de mi agarradera camino hasta la salida

Me quede miraba la puerta mientras empuñaba con fuerza, ¿embarazada?... maldita sea ¿porqué me dolía saberla ajena?, ¿porqué deseo que el niño que llevaba fuera mío?, ¿en que momento dejo de ser Rosalie, la hermanita de Jasper? , peor aun, ¿cuando dejo de ser solo la chica que quería meter en mi cama, que me excitaba, que me apasionaba? para convertirse en mi razón de ser, para convertirse en la mujer que amaba con todas mis fuerzas, porqué sí, la amo, la ame desde el primer día en que la vi, me lo negué a mi mismo, pero me volví loco por ella cuando la supe mía, sus ojo la dulzura con la que mira aunque muchas veces aparente un mirada distante y fría, su sonrisa limpia que trasmitía paz, no lo puedo negar más no a mi mismo, la amo, y la odio por hacerme sentir lo que siento, por estar indefenso, desramado… la odiaba porqué ella no me amaba, porqué estaba embazada de otro hombre, no pude contener más las lagrimas, caí al sofá derrumbado, me tome el rostro y descargue, descargue la impotencia que sentía, me puse en pie tome un marco con una foto de mi hermana, Rosalie y Alice y la avente con fuerza contra un florero

- Esme se pondrá furiosa por eso- dijo la voz de Jasper, me seque el rostro con la mano y respire profundo- siento el golpe- continuo bajando las escaleras

- me lo merecía- dije, con voz ronca

- aun tengo ganas de romperte la cara- me dijo hasta estar frente mío, levante suavemente mi rostro y me puse en pie

- hazlo… mátame si es posible… hazlo- le dije con rabia

- no lo hare… suficiente te lastimas tu mismo- dijo caminando hacia el mueble donde yacía roto el florero

- si alguien hiciera lo que yo con bella, lo mataría sin pensar ni un solo instante- dije tomando asiento nuevamente

- créeme, solo rose te salvo de que te moliera a golpes- dijo apoyándose en el mueble

- ¿Qué te lo impide ahora?- pregunte

- tu mirada… tus lagrimas… tu dolor- dijo con lastima, me sentí un completo idiota

- escucharte decir que te doy lastima no me ayuda mucho, prefiero los golpes- dije poniéndome en pie

- ¿la amas verdad?- dijo de repente, haciendo que me sorprendiera

- no importa mucho eso…- dije caminado hacia las escaleras

- escuche su conversación… ¿porqué estas tan seguro de que el niño no es tuyo?- pregunto haciendo que parara en seco antes de que subiera la primera grada

- mis razones serian difíciles de escucharlas… es tu hermana, jamás te diría todo lo que tengo para decir de esa mujer- dije con rabia contenida

- conozco a Rosalie… cualquier cosa que me digas de ella puedo aceptarlo o diferir en ello- dijo alcanzándome

- James es su novio… suficiente razón, yo solo fui con quien se divertido por un tiempo, el legal siempre fue él- dije desafiante

- tu estabas con Victorie… es lo mismo, también utilizaste a rose para pasar el rato- dijo

- lo se… pero es distinto- me defendí

- ¿porqué?, porque eres hombre y ella mujer, esa no es razón, ambos tiene culpa en esto, aceptaron un juego con la misma responsabilidad, y eso implica un niño que no tiene la culpa- dijo haciendo que me sintiera mal por ello

- no es mío- dije con amargura

- solo una prueba puede confirmarlo, mientras tanto tienes las misma posibilidades que james…

- u otro- continúe con tristeza

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?- pregunto con furia tomándome del cuello del polo

- tu hermana… no solo se divierte conmigo… nada la satisface, es un servicio publico de libre disposición- dije con rabia y asco en mis palabras, lo siguiente se venia venir, su puño nuevamente en mi rostro, se coloco sobre mi cuando caí al piso e iba darme otro golpe pero, no pudo seguir, se levanto y camino hacia la sala

- sigo esperando que me a masacres a golpes…. Me lo merezco por estúpido- grite con rabia

- creo en mi hermana, si ella dijo que era tuyo lo es… y cuando llegue el día en que no te quepa duda, será satisfactorio ver como te rechaza y te aleja de tu hijo… si la amas como lo dicen tus ojos, te destruirá poco a poco- dijo y salió del lugar

JASPER POV:

Paso la tarde rápidamente, estaba en la sala tratando de despejar mi cabeza con la música, muchas cosas pasaban por ella, comenzando por: ¿que haría Rose sola con un bebe?, segundo por: ¿como lo tomarían nuestros padres?, seguro la devolverías a nueva york y yo iría tras ella, y quizás nuestras vidas se rehagan, me alejaría de Alice para siempre y eso seria lo mejor. Pensaba a mil por hora, lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es decirle a Carlie y Esme, me dolerá mucho ver la decepción en su rostro, seguía en mis pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó, lo tome con tranquilidad

- alo- conteste

- Jasper… habla carlie- dijo

- ha hola, ¿le aviso a Esme que llegaras tarde?- le dije imaginando lo que quería ya que es era la única razón por la que la mayoría de veces llamaba

- Esme esta aquí conmigo… te hablo por Rose- me dijo dubitativo

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte intrigado

- sufrió un accidente… esta internada…. Esta muy grave- dijo preocupado, me quede helado

- voy inmediatamente- dije y colgué, camine hacia la salía cuando Alice apareció en la entrada

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó inmediatamente

- Rose sufrió un accidente esta muy grave- dije rápidamente, Salí de la casa y ella tras mío, ingreso al auto y juntos fuimos a la clínica. Durante el trayecto llamo a casa para comunicarles a los muchachos.

- carlie- lo llame cuando estuvimos en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos -¿como esta?- su mirada era cansada, respiro profundo y apoyo su mano en mi hombro

- muy mal… esta en cuidados intensivo, tuvimos que intervenir para controlar el hemorragia interna, colapso un pulmón, aun estamos en espera de lo que arroje el encefalograma, y estamos en espera de ver si tuvo lesión en la medula, exteriormente, tuvo un fractura cerrada en el radio, disloque del hombro derecho, y una triple fractura en la pierna izquierda, una de ellas expuesta en la tibia- dijo con preocupación

- ¿se recuperara?- pregunte

- no puedo decir nada, hacemos todo lo posible… aun sigue inconsciente- dijo

- ¿como paso?- preguntó Alice

- cayo por un barranco en la carretera- dijo su padre, Alice y yo nos quedamos pensativos, ambos nos preguntábamos por el bebe internamente pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar

- perdió al bebe… porque si saben de que estaba embarazada- dijo inquisitivo, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca- luego hablaremos de este tema, ahora, Jasper necesito hablar a solas- dijo, Alice entendió la indirecta y se fue a sentar

-¿pasa algo?

- rose llego a la clínica con un estado de intoxicación por estupefacientes y alcohol- dijo con preocupación con voz muy baja

- ¿se droga?- pregunte sorprendido… ella lo había dejado

- al parecer no es adicta, pero me preocupa un cosa, rose sabia de su embarazo fue suicida lo que hiso, la policía confirmo que no hubo ningún motivo para que ella cayera por el barranco, simplemente el auto fue conducido a ese destino- ¿Carlie trataba de hacerme creer que ella…?

- ¿quiso matarse?- pregunte en shock

- no te lo puedo asegurar, pero los policías no encuentran otra razón externa, se quiso suicidar o… no quería al bebe ¿verdad?- pregunto Carlie ¿hacerlo para deshacerse de un inocente?

- hoy se entero… estaba confundida- la trate de disculpar

- ahora tengo que atender unos asuntos, luego hablaremos de todo esto, apóyala- me dijo y se fue por el corredor

- ¿Cómo esta?- de repente entro Emmett, tras de el venia Bella y Edward, le explicamos todo, veía la angustia en mi amigo, el hecho de enterarse de la perdida del bebe de alguna forma lo afecto.

Han pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido, Rose no ha recobrado el conocimiento, Emmett esta nervioso, y muy preocupado, pero aun así no he intentado meterme en sus asuntos, tiene su propia cruz y el es fuerte para cargarla solo. Hable con mi madre, no vendrá, lo único que le importa es saberla viva y sobre todo evitar que en todos los periódicos del país salga la noticia. Esme es la madre modelo, no se ha separado ni un segundo de su lado. Hable con Carlie y Esme, ellos nos apoyaran, son tan comprensivos que envidio a mis amigos por tenerlos como padres.

- ¿como esta?- pregunte una mañana al entrar al cuarto a esme quien estaba al pie de su cama

- igual, pobre niña- dijo mirándola con amor, camine hasta ella y acaricie su frente entonces sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir lentamente

- iré por Carlie- dijo Esme sonriente y salió a avisarles a los médicos

- Hola nena- le dije con cariño, ella parpadeo y sonrió

- ¿donde estoy?- me pregunto

- tuviste un accidente, tranquila todo estará bien- le dije

- ¿cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?- preguntó con voz suave

- Algunas semanas- dije, en ese momento entraron médicos y enfermeras, la revisaron; después de ponerla al día de lo sucedido y de sus lesiones, llego el momento de decirle lo del bebe

- sobre el bebe que esperabas…- comencé a decir

- lo perdí- dijo con total frialdad

- lo siento- le dije con pesar

- no lo sientas, era una tontería que estuviera embarazada- dijo sin expresar sentimiento alguno… ¿acaso las sospechas de Carlie eran ciertas ella trato de deshacerse del bebe?

- ¿porque te hiciste esto?- le pregunte con tristeza

- solo quería mi vida de regreso- me dijo mirando fija un costado del cuarto

- ¿drogándote?, ¿atentando contra tu vida?, ¿desasiéndote de un inocente?- le recrimine

- quiero mi vida de vuelta- repito con frialdad

- tu no eres esta Rosalie- le dije con cansancio y pena

- ya déjame en paz- me dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento

- carlie y eme están enterados, les pedí que no te cuestionaran, pero me rogaron que dejes de hacer tonterías, hazlo por ellos, deja de comportarte como un niña estúpida- le dije con lagrima en los ojos

- no se tendrán que preocupar por mi más… apenas me recupere regresare a nueva York- dijo con la misma postura de desinterés, no quise discutir más y camine hacia la puerta y salí

ROSALIE POV:

Todos me trataban con cariño, yo aun mantenía mi postura fría, pero tanto amor me empalagaba ¿no se daban cuenta que era la peor de las mujeres?, yo que busque estar en esta cama… lo mejor en mi vida aquel día era que yo no despertara después del accidente, mi propósito era perder ese niño y de paso no volver a abrir los ojos; Ahora me daba cuenta que fue un tontería, y del mismo modo había terminando construyendo con ello una tumba, en donde estaba encerrada en vida, asfixiante y perturbadora; cuanto añoraba mi vida en nueva york, todo era mucho más fácil, Jasper siempre decía que seria duro salir de mi cajita de cristal y si que lo es, estaba en el hospital casi un mes, con un pie enyesado hasta la rodilla, al igual que mi brazo y un collarete, muchos golpes, un corazón roto, sin alma y una vida desecha, ¿porque todo me trataban bien?, yo era la peor de las mujeres, yo asesine a mi propio hijo, no le di la oportunidad de venir al mundo; mujer sin entrañas, esa soy yo, ¿porque todos se empeñaban en no darse cuenta?

- ¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto esme que me había acompañado todo el tiempo, hoy salía del hospital, con esta mujer había tenido varias conversaciones durante este tiempo, charlas que me tenían que animar, y que al final me lastimaron más, por lo genial que ella era y lo despreciable que era yo. Durante una de esas charlas me había preguntado quien era el padre de mi hijo, ese mismo día Alice estaba predente, yo le dije James, pero ella negó rotundamente y dijo que por un accidente de niño james quedo estéril, aun con ello no insistió en saber quien era el padre.

- me muero de ganas de regresar a casa- le dije sonriendo sin animo

- bueno hay alguien que desea acompañarnos- dijo de forma cómplice y en ese momento entro un señor muy mayor, algo gordito, bonachón, de cabeza cana y barba, vestía de blanco, lo reconocí inmediatamente y no pude evitar que las lagrimas cayeran

- ¿como esta mi nieta preferida?- dijo orgulloso con su característica voz ronca

- abuelo- balbucee, quería abrazarlo, pero no podía, el se acerco y me abraso; entonces aspire profundo su aroma, inconfundible, un perfume muy suave de especias, mesclada con el tabaco de su pipa, no lo veía desde hacia meses, verlo allí, me destrozo, no podía dejar de llorar. El era FRANCISCO ALCOSER, EL padre de mi madre mi único abuelo vivo.

- mi niña hermosa… mi nietecita querida- dijo el entre lagrimas abrazándome con fuerza

- ¿cuando llegaste?- le pregunte, él viajaba por todo el mundo, con sus amigos, vivía más encima de un crucero que en tierra firme

- hoy mismo, vine por casualidad y me entere de tu accidente, tu madre es tan difícil de que informe algo- dijo sentándose mi costado- hija, si tanto deseabas salir de casa de tu madre estaba yo para llevarte a dar unas cuantas vueltas por el mundo, en ves de estar en este pueblo y accidentarte de tal forma- me dijo tomando mi mano en las suyas, si el supiera

- eso ya no importa- le dije sonriendo

- bueno- dijo poniéndose en pie- vámonos de aquí, te llevare a casa de carlie y luego tu te vienes a España conmigo

- me gusta la idea- le dije y el sonrió ampliamente

Mi abuelito siempre fue el único que se preocupaba por nosotros; su plan siempre fue llevarnos a vivir con él, pero yo siempre quise estar cerca de mi madre sentir su poco cariño y gustaba de mi vida en nueva york, Jasper estaría donde yo estuviera, Mi abuelo era totalmente distinto a mi madre; jamás a alardeado de sus muchos millones y de su estatus social, a pesar de que es dueño de la empresa de publicidad AlCOCER, la mas grande agencia de publicad de todo América, empresa que mi madre administra, además es dueño de dos minas de oro en oriente y muchos millones en el banco, dinero que desquita muy bien, es la persona que mas vueltas le a dado al mundo; jamás se a sentido mejor que alguien por ello.

Cuando llegamos al pórtico, mi abuelo me ayudo a entrara entonces todos estaban allí en la sala con globos y un cartel de bienvenida, me abrasaron, y empezamos a compartir, note que no estaba Emmett inmediatamente, pero me propuse a que eso no me afectara

- hace una semana fue a Seattle a su entrenamiento- dijo Alice de repente en mi oido

- no te pregunte por el- le dije fríamente

- trata de que tus ojos no hablen por ti- me dijo y se fue en dirección a la cocina, todos la pasábamos amenamente cuando la puerta se abrió, Emmett con una maleta entro y se quedo parado mirándome directamente

- rose- balbuceo

- mira hijo, rose ya esta de alta- dijo Carlie

- me da mucho gusto- dijo sin expresar sentimiento alguno

- te presento a francisco Alcocer, el abuelo de Rose y Jasper- dijo esme presentando a mi abue, ambos se tomaron de la mano

- un gusto- dijo luego subió corriendo a su recamara, Alice fue tras de el

- ese muchachos dicen que es una promesa del futbol… tengo entendido que jugara en el mundial- dijo mi abuelo

- si, discúlpalo… ahora debe estar muy cansado- dijo Esme- muchas noches no durmió por acompañarme a velar el sueño de Rose- dijo esme haciendo que yo volteara sorprendida- estaba muy pendiente de ella- ¿pendiente de mi?, ¿porqué?

ALICE POV:

Tonto, tonto, tonto, como se le salían por los poros el amor que sentía por Rose, durante todo el tiempo que rose estuvo inconsciente Emmett no dejaba de estar a su lado ni un minuto; ¿a quien quería engañar con su pose de desinterés?, Todos ya sabíamos que amaba a Rosalie, excepto ella, Pero el seguía con la idea de que ella no lo quería y que el niño que perdió no era de el; Todo esto era un tremendo lio, pero se equivocaba; yo me encargare de unirlos, cuando lo vi subir las escaleras fui tras de el inmediatamente.

-¿puedo entrar?- pregunte mientras tocaba su puerta

- entra- dijo, abrí y Emmett estaba recostado es su cama lanzando su balón al techo

- a veces me pregunto ¿porque eres tan tonto?- dije recostándome en la puerta

- y yo me pregunto ¿porqué eres tan entrometida?—dijo reincorporándose

- buen punto… ¿porqué no estas con todos abajo?... tenemos visitas- dije caminando hacia su cama

- no tengo ánimos- contesto recostándose nuevamente

- ¿si la amas tanto porqué te alejas de ella?- pregunte sentándome en la cama

-¿perdón?- pregunto reincorporándose nuevamente

- la tratas como si tuviera toda la culpa de lo que paso- dije muy molesta por su actitud infantil

- solo no quiero tenerla cerca… termine perdiendo yo con su jueguito- dijo poniéndose en pie

- ¿su jueguito?- pregunte sorprendida por la conchudes y el cinismo- te recuerdo que para ti Rose solo era la monumental rubia que alardeabas con tus amigos que metías a tu cama- le dije poniéndome en pie indignada

- comenzó así, pero supo enredarme y divertirse con ello, tanto como para chantarme el milagrito… ¿en verdad creía que era tan estúpido?- dijo enardecido

- tu buscaste todo esto, jamás le demostraste que la amabas, solo era tu juguete preferido del que algún día te cansarías, ¿Quién se podría enamorar de alguien en esa situación?… y sobre chantarte el milagrito… el niño era tuyo- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- de eso jamás tendré certeza… pudo ser mío, o de james o de cualquier otro- dijo con tristeza

- guau… pensar que Rose es tan golfa como para acostarse con otros hombres de verdad es demasiado… ¿qué te hace pensar que ella es así?- pregunte confundida

- si se acostaba conmigo, que no era su enamorado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no fui el único en su lista de amantes?- dijo tomando asiento

- ¿qué te hace pensar que si?... ponte a pensar… a Rose la engaño su novio, es ilógico que haga lo mismo, es más, lo tuyo fue especial, tu tuviste algo que a Rose le encantó como para meterse en tu cama

- ¿tratas de decir que ella me quiere?- pregunto riéndose sarcásticamente

- no lo se… eso descúbrelo tu- dije caminando hacia la salida

- si fuera cierto… es tarde, lo que empezó mal terminó mal- dijo recostándose

- pues si… pero es bueno que sepas que james no puede ten hijos- dije abriendo la puerta

- ¿Qué?- pregunto reincorporándose rápidamente

- mamá me conto que cuando james era muy niño sufrió un accidente y los médicos dijeron que no podría jamás tener hijos, papá lo atendió, puedes preguntarle- dije cerrando nuevamente la puerta- y ella no se acostó con otro… te lo puedo jurar

- ¿quieres decir que?… ¿que rose no me mintió?- pregunto pálido mientras se ponía en pie

- no, no te mintió- le dije cansada de la discusión

- ¿esperaba un niño mío… ella me ama?… y ella me quería como parte de la aventura… "no se porque me molesto en tratar de introducirte en esto" me dijo aquel día, ¡soy un idiota!- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunte corriendo tras de el en el pasadizo

- voy a recuperar lo que es mío- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, cuando bajamos nos quedamos en la sala, pues el abuelo de rose conversaba enérgico con ella

- ya sabes como es tu madre... es imposible, quería ir a verlos hace meses, pero decía que ustedes estaban de viajes y por más que le rogué no me dio paradero suyo- dijo mientras se llevaba su bebida a la boca

- fue una verdadera casualidad de que llegaras a Forks- dijo Jasper recostado en la pared de la cocina comiendo un pastel

- bueno en realidad lo planee- dijo el señor sonriendo cómplice

- si Elisabeth no te dijo que ellos estaban aquí… ¿Quién fue?- preguntó mi madre

- bueno una personita, llamo hace unas semanas y fue informada de que los tenias aquí- dijo el señor

- ¿quien?- pregunto carlie sentado en una silla del comedor

- pasa- en eso entro una mujer muy bella canosa y muy linda, la reconocí inmediatamente

- ¿nona?- grite enérgica y corrí a abrasarla

- ¿que pasa aquí?- preguntó mi madre al notar que mi nona luego de besarme caminara y tomara la mano del abuelo de rose

- victoria y yo nos conocimos en un crucero hace cuatro meses ella me dijo que mis nieto estaban aquí cuando llamo hace unas semanas- dijo el señor- tu querida le dijiste que Rose estaba internada- se dirigió mi madre

- si pero lo de la mano- dijo Jasper confundido

- bueno, somos novios hace meses y vinimos a forks para casarnos- Rose que tomaba agua la escupió, Jasper quien llevaba un poco de pastel a la boca se atraganto, Edward quien jugaba en el winin dejo caer el mando y abrió los ojos como dos platos grandes, Bella lo tomo con dulzura y emoción, Emmett rio mas que todo por las caras de los demás, mi padre sostenía a mi madre que ya no podía ponerse en pie por la impresión y yo la verdad no sabia cual era mi cara

- si entiendes que mi madre primero se hecha acido a los ojos antes que tu te cases con otra mujer ¿verdad?- dijo Jasper asustado por la reacción de su madre

- están bromeando ¿verdad?- dijo Edward poniéndose en pie

- antes de que supiéramos que mis nietos se encontraban aquí, lo habíamos decidido, cuando supe de la recuperación de mi nieta decidimos casarnos aquí, lejos de mi hija… vinimos para que ustedes nos apoyaran- dijo el señor francisco, todos estuvimos callados por un largo rato- vamos… digan algo- insistió el caballero

- yo los apoyo- dijo Edward

- por fin encontraste una compañera… estoy feliz por eso, si eso es lo que deseas, casarte… te apoyo… felicidades- dijo Jasper abrasando a su abuelo y luego a mi abuela lo mismo hiso Edward

- ¿querida?- pregunto ansioso el señor Alcocer a Rose

- si tu eres feliz, soy feliz, y si con eso mi madre estalla de cólera… yo estoy dentro- dijo Rose riendo, esta vez ella abrió los brazos y fueron los felices novio quienes fueron al encuentro del abraso, recordaremos que Rose estaba tan enyesada como un poste y no podía caminar

- madre… ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto mi madre al llegar al encuero de la abuela

- completamente- dijo mi nona, y así se abrazaron

Y así la locura comenzó, los preparativos eran una locura, solo dos semanas para prepararla, Rose andaba en muletas pero eso no impedida que estuviera muy metida en los detalles; Emmett intentaba hablar con rose pero ella lo ignoraba totalmente; llego entonces el día tan esperado, 20 de Enero, en el jardín de la casa una gran carpa blanca con verde se extendía majestuosa, era un ceremonia privada pero muy elegante, yo estaba con la abuela en mi recamara, se veía hermosa, claro que solo era un traje elegante blanco y un moño muy bien hecho pero parecía un ángel

- ¿que tal me veo?- me pregunto

- hermosa- dije extasiada por la visión, luego de un incomodo silencio hable

- ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- jamás- dijo con ternura

- ¿entonces no amas a el señor Alcocer?- le pregunte confundida, es que yo no me imagino la vida sin marco siento que lo amaré siempre, jamás nadie podría hacer que yo lo olvidara

- tu abuelo fue el hombre del cual me enamore perdidamente y pasamos muchos años juntos que fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero el se fue y aunque jamás voy a olvidarlo y lo voy a tener aquí en mi corazón como mi primer gran amor, la vida continua y francisco me hace sentir de nuevo viva, a hecho que en mi nuevamente renazca la ilusión, hoy se convertirá en mi compañero hasta el final de mi vida, y claro que me enamore de el, porque es dulce y sincero, porque me dio la posibilidad de volver a amar de volver a ilusionarme y creo que tu abuelo se encontraría feliz por ello- me dijo con lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla

- por supuesto que lo esta- dijo mi madre entrando al cuarto llorando, camino hasta su madre se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar

ROSALIE POV:

Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad… a quien quiero mentir, ando en muletas, con un collarete, por lo menos el yeso de la mano me lo quitaron; aun así, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, a quien engaño mi abuelo se casa con la abuela de mis mejores amigos a escondidas de mi madre, pero bueno, respira Rosalie, trata de tranquilizarte, todo estará bien, rehaceré mi vida, cuando ellos regresen de su luna de miel yo me iré con ellos a España y me olvidare de todo lo que viví.

- Guau que guapo- dije al entrar a la recamar de Jasper donde mi abuelo se terminaba de alistar

- gracias- dijo Jasper arreglando la corbata de mi abue

- me refería a este hombre que esta churrísimo- dije dando un beso a mi abuelito en la mejilla

- ¿tratas de decir que no estoy guapísimo?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa picara

- bueno… no quiero decepcionarte- le dije con lastima, el se rio y tomándome por la cintura, yo grite y el me dio un beso en la mejilla

- bueno, tu estas hermosísima- me dijo

- es obvio… siempre estoy hermosa- dije riendo, en ese momento la voz de Edward llamo a mi hermano y este salió de la habitación

- tu y yo antes de que me vaya a mi luna de miel tendremos que hablar- dijo mi abuelo acomodándose el saco

- ¿sobre que?- pregunte intrigada

- el niño que esperabas y perdiste- dijo mi abuelo haciendo que palideciera

- ¿te lo contaron?- pregunte sin mirarlo

- no soy nadie para juzgar, solo quisiera saber quien era el padre- dijo tomándome la mano con ternura

- yo- dijo de repente Emmett en el lumbral de la puerta

- ¿tu?- preguntó sorprendido mi abu

- si desea golpearme o matarme estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi responsabilidad- dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta el alcance de el señor Alcocer

- ¿que significa esto?- preguntó mi abuelo mirándome a los ojos, no sabia que decir

- amo a su nieta y ella me ama a mi- dijo imponente Emmett

- ¿eso es cierto?- me pregunto

- será mejor que hablemos de eso luego abuelo, la novia no espera, vamos- dije caminando hacia la puerta

- esta bien… con ustedes dos hablare mañana- dijo y salió del lugar, caminaba tras mi abuelo cuando Emmett me tomo del brazo, estaba en muletas que quería ¿matarme?

- ¿qué crees que esta haciendo?- le pregunte por muchos motivos

- te creo… ese niño era mío, perdóname- me dijo haciendo que quedara en shock, escuche mal o Emmett se disculpaba

- ¿perdóname?- pregunte sorprendida

- quiero que de una ves por todas sepas que te amo… que me enamore como un estúpido de ti… y que te quiero en vida, junto a mi- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente

- ¿tomaste algo antes de subir?- pregunte muy seria, porque lo que decía no tenia sentido

- Rose, todo este tiempo, que estuvimos juntos, creí que tenia todo controlado, yo era quien podía dejarte cuando quisiera, pero me equivoqué me volví dependiente de ti, tu cuerpo, tu aroma, me enamore de tu sonrisa, de la verdadera Rosalie, esa que muy pocas veces sale a flote, pero que puedo reconocer en tus ojos… me volví loco por los celos por eso te trate como te trate, y luego las dudas de ese bebe, pero se, ahora se que era mío- dijo tan rápidamente que mi cabeza no podía digerir lo dicho con rapidez

- ¿crees que puedes venir y simplemente tratar de cambiar las cosas?- pregunte con tranquilidad y frialdad

- Rosalie tu eres la mujer para mi, la indicada, mi error fue no demostré lo que siento, que te amaba que quería estar a tu lado no solo como tu amante si no como tu pareja… mi error Rosalie fue no gritar al mundo que lo eres todo para mi- dijo con impotencia, quería creerle, pero no, no iba a caer nuevamente en el mismo juego macabro

- ¿a quien crees que tratas de engañar?- le pregunte con rabia

- Rosalie, te amo y se que tu también me mas, démonos la oportunidad, han pasado cosa muy fuertes entre nosotros, el recuerdo de ese bebe- dijo con urgencia rosando sus labios con los mios, iba a caer pero no, me aleje con fuerza de su agarre

- no lo menciones, te equivocas, ya no hay después para nosotros es demasiado tarde para ello, tu y yo nos hemos hecho demasiado daño- le dije con rabia

- ¿me amas verdad? Solo contesta… Bastará que me lo digas- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura

- eso no importa ya… lo siento- dije y camine con dirección a la boda

- solo déjame demostrarte que eres todo en mi vida- dijo tras de mi

- cuando termine el año, iré con mi abuelo y tu al igual que yo olvidara todo lo que pasó en estos meses- le dije sin voltear y seguí mi camino

La boda fue muy hermosa, ya en la recepción todos brindaban por la felicidad de los novios, eran una hermosa pareja y se notaban que se amaban, de repente una guitarra comenzó a sonar, voltee inmediatamente y vi Emmett solo sentado en una banca con una guitarra, aquella melodía entro en mi alma como un cuchillo

_They say you'll know (_Ellos dicen que tu sabras)_  
When you really find the one (_Cuando realmente encuentres al indicado)_  
But it's hard to tell (_Pero es dificil de decir)_  
With the damage that's been done (_Con el daño que se a hecho)_  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault (_Pero me gustaria que es tu culpa)_  
But I know better (_Pero yo se mejor)_  
'Cause I'm a fool to think (_Porque soy un tonto por pensar)_  
You'd wait around forever (_Que tu vas a esperar para siempre)__

Maybe I could have loved you (Tal vez podría haberte amado)_  
Maybe I could have shown (_Tal vez podria haberte mostrado)_  
That I still do care about you (_Que todavia me preocupo por ti)_  
More than you could know (_Mas de lo que podrias saber)_  
Don't say it's too late to try (_No digas que es demaciado tarde para intentar)_  
To make it right (_Para hacer lo correcto)_  
Oh, to make it right (_Oh, para hacer lo correcto)_  
_  
_I didn't know (_Yo no sabia)_  
How good you were for me (_Que tan buena es para mi)_  
Now it's clear (_Ahora esta claro)_  
I'm seeing all that we could be (_Estoy viendo todo lo que podemos ser)_  
And I know that it's my fault (_Y yo se que es mi culpa)_  
But I'm gonna treat you better (_Pero voy a tratarte mejor)_  
'Cause if I had one wish (_Porque si yo tuviera un deseo)_  
You'd be with me forever (_Tu estarias conmigo para siempre)_  
_  
_Maybe I could have loved you (_Tal vez podria haberte amado)_  
Maybe I could have shown (_Tal vez podria haberte mostrado)_  
That I still do care about you (_Que todavia me preocupo por ti)_  
More than you could know (_Mas de lo que podrias saber)_  
Don't say it's too late to try (_No digas que es demaciado tarde para intentar)_  
To make it right (_Para hacer lo correcto)_  
Oh, _

___Is there something I could say? __(_Hay algo que puedas decir?)_  
__Show me how to break it down (_Muestrame como dejarlo abajo)_  
So before you walk away (_Asi antes de que te marches)_  
Take the time to turn around (_Tomate el tiempo de regresar)_  
Listen to me now (_Escuchame ahora..)_  
_  
_Maybe I could have loved you (_Tal vez podria haberte amado)_  
Maybe I could have shown (_Tal vez podria haberte mostrado)_  
That I still do care about you (_Que todavia me preocupo por ti)_  
More than you could know (_Mas de lo que podrias saber)_  
Don't say it's too late to try (_No digas que es demaciado tarde para intentar)_  
To make it right (_Para hacer lo correcto)_  
Oh, to make it right (_Oh, para hacer lo correcto)

_Maybe I could have loved you (_Tal vez podria haberte amado)_  
Maybe I could have shown (_Tal vez podria haberte mostrado)_  
That I still do care about you (_Que todavia me preocupo por ti)_  
More than you could know (_Mas de lo que podrias saber)_  
Don't say it's too late to try (_No digas que es demaciado tarde para intentar)_  
To make it right (_Para hacer lo correcto)_  
Oh, to make it right (_Oh, para hacer lo correcto)

_Make it right__ (_Hacer lo correcto)_  
Gonna make it right (_Vamos a hacer lo correcto)_  
Oh yeah (_Oh si)

**(make it right- Jonas l.a)**

La canción era hermosa, y Emm no dejo de mirarme en todo el tiempo, Sabia que estaba llorando y todos lo habían notado, no pude más y camine hacia dentro de la casa y Alice me siguió

- ¿que debo hacer?- le pregunte con desesperación… me sentía tonta por llorar, esta no era la verdadera yo, pero no podía tranquilizarme

- dale un oportunidad- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- no voy volver a sufrir, todo quedara atrás cuando me vaya… Emmett esta confundido, sigue obsesionado conmigo, o pero aun solo se siente culpable por lo que paso con el bebe… el no me ama… no sabe el significado de esa palabra- le dije con rabia

- Debería hacer lo que tu corazón da como correcto- aconsejo la enana

- a veces lo que el corazón desea no es exactamente lo que necesita para Salir adelante- dije secándome el rostro con mi muñeca

- él te ama, tu lo amas… solo que tienes miedo, por eso te vas- dijo Alice roja de la furia

- ¿piensas huir?- pregunto Bella de repente

- solo… este no es mi lugar- me excusé tontamente

- Tú amas a mi hermano, se te mira en los ojos, y el te ama a ti, si Ed me mirara como te mira mi hermano, seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo; ¿porqué te empeñas en darle la espalda a algo tan bonito como el amor?- dijo enardecida Bella

- Emmett no me ama… y yo no lo amo a el- dije con altivez

- es cobardía lo tuyo… por eso te niegas a ver lo evidente… tienes miedo a aceptar que lo amas, que ya no eres la potra indomable que alardeabas ser cuando llegaste a forks… solo tienes miedo y por eso piensas huir- dijo con rabia Bella

- ¿me hablas de cobardía?... mírate en un espejo Bella.- dije muy molesta porqué se metieran en mi vida

- tienes razón… pero hoy dejare de ser cobarde- dijo y salió de la sala con dirección a la recepción

- ¿qué va a hacer?- le pregunte asustada a Alice

- no se…- respondió, y un segundo más tarde la voz de Bella en el micrófono hiso que saliéramos corriendo tras de ella

- esta canción la escribí hace unos días… tiene una dedicatoria muy especial- dijo y sentándose en la banca comenzó a tocar en la guitarra

- creí que tenia un miedo escénico- dijo Alice

She can't see the way your eyes (ELLA NO PUEDE VER LA FORMA EN QUE TUS OJOS)  
Light up when you smile (SE ILUMINAN CUANDO SONRIES)  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare (NUNCA NOTARA COMO TE DETIENES Y OBSERVAS)  
whenever she walks by (CUANDO ELLA PASA POR AHÍ)  
And you can't see me the way you want her (Y NO PUEDES VERME DESEANDOTE COMO TU LA DESEAS A ELLA)  
but your everything to me (PERO TU LO ERES TODO PARA MI)

I just want to show you (SOLO QUIERO DEMOSTRARTE)  
She don't even know you (QUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA TE CONOCE)  
She's never gonna love you (ELLA NUNCA TE AMARA)  
Like I want to (COMO YO QUIERO AMARTE)  
And you just see right through me (Y SOLO VES ATRAVES DE MI)  
If you only knew me (SI SOLO ME VIERAS)  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble (PODRIAMOS SER UN HERMOSO MILAGRO, INCREIBLE)  
Instead of just invisible (EN VEZ DE SER SOLO INVISIBLE)

There's a fire inside of you (HAY UN FUEGO EN TU INTERIOR)  
That can't help but shine through (QUE NO AYUDA EN NADA PERO BRILLA HACIA AFUERA)  
She's never gonna see the light (ELLA NUNCA VERA LA LUZ)  
No matter what you do (NO IMPORTA QUE HAGAS)  
And all I think about (Y TODO LO QUE PIENSO DE TI)  
Is how to make you think of me (ES COM HACER QUE PIENSES EN MI)  
Everything that we could be (TODO LO QUE PUDIERAMOS SER)

I just want to show you (SOLO QUIERO DEMOSTRARTE)  
She don't even know you (QUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA TE CONOCE)  
She's never gonna love you (ELLA NUNCA TE AMARA)  
Like I want to (COMO YO QUIERO AMARTE)  
And you just see right through me (Y SOLO VES ATRAVES DE MI)  
If you only knew me (SI SOLO ME VIERAS)  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble (PODRIAMOS SER UN HERMOSO MILAGRO, INCREIBLE)  
Instead of just invisible (EN VEZ DE SER SOLO INVISIBLE)

Like shadows in a fainted light (COMO SOMBRAS EN UNA LUZ APAGADA)  
Oh we're invisible (OH SOMOS INVISIBLES)  
I just want to look in your eyes (SOLO QUIERO MIRAR EN TUS OJOS)  
and make you realize (Y HACERTE DAR CUENTA)

I just want to show you (SOLO QUIERO DEMOSTRARTE)  
She don't even know you (QUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA TE CONOCE)  
She's never gonna love you (ELLA NUNCA TE AMARA)  
Like I want to (COMO YO QUIERO AMARTE)  
And you just see right through me (Y SOLO VES ATRAVES DE MI)  
If you only knew me (SI SOLO ME VIERAS)  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble (PODRIAMOS SER UN HERMOSO MILAGRO, INCREIBLE)  
Instead of just invisible (EN VEZ DE SER SOLO INVISIBLE)

She can't see the way your eyes (ELLA NO PUEDE VER LA MANERA EN QUE TUS OJOS)  
Ligh up when you smile (SE ILUMINAN CUANDO SONRIES)

Bella se quedo allí por un tiempo, respiro profundo, sus ojos estaban brillosos, contenía las lagrimas, la gente aplaudió tímidamente… ¡que manera de humillarse la de esa muchacha!, durante la canción Tania abrasaba insistente a Edward, voltee a ver pero ella ahora estaba sola, mire hacia Bella y vi que se paro algo avergonzada, camino unos pasos cuando de repente Edward le tomo de la mano y la detuvo, tomo su mejilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos ¿qué iba a hacer?... ¿humillarla?

- Edward… déjala- grite al pie del escenario

- no dejare que se vaya hasta que me escuche- me dijo sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos

- quédate aquí… y escucha detenidamente- le dijo, la soltó y tomo la guitarra, jasper tomo la batería y lo acompaño

I can feel you all around (puedo sentirte a mi alrededor)  
In the silence I hear the sound (En el silencio escucho el sonido)  
Of your footsteps on the ground (De tus huellas sobre la tierra)  
And my heart slows down (Y mi corazón se desvanece)  
So now I`m (Por eso es que ahora yo...)

I'm waiting for the moonlight (Estoy esperando que llegue la luz de la luna)  
So I can find you (Y así poder encontrarte)  
In this perfect dream (En el sueño perfecto)  
Don't think that you can (No creas que puedes)  
Hide there in the shadows (Ocultarte allí en la sombras)  
Girl you're not invisible (Cariño tu no eres invisible)  
Your all that I can see (Eres todo lo que puedo ver)  
Ohhh Oh yeah

Somethings changing deep inside (A veces todo se vuelve oscuro allí adentro)  
All my hopes are coming alive (Todas mis esperanzas vuelven a vivir)  
As we're fading into the night (Incluso cuando desapareces en la noche)  
I can see your eyes (Puedo ver tus ojos)  
So I keep on (Y así poder continuar)

I'm waiting for the moonlight (Estoy esperando que llegue la luz de la luna)  
So I can find you (Y así poder encontrarte)  
In this perfect dream (En el sueño perfecto)  
Don't think that you can (No creas que puedes)  
Hide there in the shadows (Ocultarte allí en la sombras)  
Girl you're not invisible (Cariño tu no eres invisible)  
Your all that I can see (Eres todo lo que puedo ver)

See in the darkness ( veo en la oscuridad)  
Believe we can make this (Creo que podemos hacerlo)  
All we wanted to be (nosotros queremos hacerlo)  
We can stay forever (Podemos estar siempre)  
'Cause we were together (porque nosotros estábamos juntos)  
Stuck in a fantasy (Pegado en una fantasía)  
I don't wanna leave. (No me quiero ir)

I'm waiting for the moonlight (Estoy esperando que llegue la luz de la luna)  
So I can find you (Y así poder encontrarte)  
In this perfect dream (En el sueño perfecto)  
Don't think that you can (No creas que puedes)  
Hide there in the shadows (Ocultarte allí en la sombras)  
Girl you're not invisible (Cariño tu no eres invisible)  
Your all that I can see (Eres todo lo que puedo ver)  
I'm waiting for the moonlight (Estoy esperando que llegue la luz de la luna)  
So I can find you (Y así poder encontrarte)  
In this perfect dream (En el sueño perfecto)  
Don't think that you can (No creas que puedes)  
Hide there in the shadows (Ocultarte allí en la sombras)  
Girl you're not invisible (Cariño tu no eres invisible)  
Girl you're not invisible (Cariño tu no eres invisible)  
Your all that I can see (Eres todo lo que puedo ver)  
And my heart slows down (Y mi corazón se conmueve)

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, la canción fue muy hermosa, Bella comenzó a llorar, Edward deo la guitarra y camino hasta ella y sin decir mucho la beso, la beso con ternura, con pasión, con amor.


	16. CÁP 16: EDWARD ES HIJO DE ESME CON EL HO

CAP 16: EDWARD ES HIJO DE ESME CON EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS LA A AMADO EN LA VIDA

_No existe peor mentira, que la de ocultar la verdad.__  
__(__Anónimo__)_

BELLA POV:

Esto no podía estar pasando, capas dormía o estaba inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza; el me cantaba a mi, con ternura, con amor; me decía que no era invisible, que yo era lo único que el podía ver, ¿que trataba de decir con ello?... ¿Él me amaba?... ¿oh solo hacia esto para dejar muy en claro que yo era importante para él, pero como su amiga, la pequeña hermanita de Emmett, su mejor amiga?... cuando la canción termino, me quede allí parada, no había notado que estaba envuelta en lagrimas, no las había sentido caer; la gente aplaudió tímidamente pero aunque trataba de moverme nada más las piernas no me respondían, vi venir hacia mi lentamente a Edward, se acercaba y no sabia que hacer, quería correr… no era capaz de resistir lo que estaba sintiendo; quizás me diría que me amaba o lo mas probable decirme que yo era su mejor amiga, lo peor e todo era que me imaginaba, que soñaba con que de sus labios soltara un te amo… ¡que ilusa!… este era el momento de la verdad, tenia que afrontarla por mas dolorosa que fuera… cuando estuvo frete a mi, se inclino un poco, no me imaginaba que haría luego; tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me acerco, sus labio lentamente se juntaron con los míos, tuve tantas sensaciones en ese momento… el me besaba, con ternura , con dulzura, pero sobre todo como siempre lo soñé, con amor; sentí que me perdí en un infinito, fue el beso mas hermoso del mundo, y juro que duro una eternidad, una eternidad donde solo estábamos el y yo. Después de unos minutos el se separo y me sonrió cálidamente, aun no sabia que pensar estaba en shock.

- te amo… por si aun no lo entendiste con la canción- me dijo sonriéndome… ¿dijo lo que creí haber escuchado?- ¿no vas a decirme nada?- pregunto cuando notó que había enmudecido… parecía estúpida

- quizás que… Edward yo… yo… yo también te amo- le dije y me volvió a besar, sentí como la gente barullaba y aplaudía, el soltó mis labios pero me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia fuera del escenario; caminamos hacia la sala

- ¿estás seguro?- pregunte de pronto, soltando su mano

- segurísimo, Bella te amo, quizás desde que éramos niños, solo que creí que lo que sentía era un cariño de amigos… eras la hermanita de Emmett, mi mejor amiga, tenia miedo a que lo que sintiera fuera amor y como todo un tonto, siempre me engañe, quizás porque no quería arruinar lo que teníamos con un amor pasajero, con una a ilusión- dijo tomándome suavemente la mano

- ¿y ahora que piensas?... ¿estas seguro que no es una ilusión?- pregunte con preocupación

- me enamore de ti… de tu dulzura, de tu mirada y cuando por fin creí estar con la chica de mis sueño… Tania, me di cuenta que no era ella lo que buscaba, que la chicas de mis sueños siempre estuvo a mi lado, era esa niña boba y torpe que muchas veces abrase, y me di cuenta cuando empezaste a salir con Jacob… me hervía la sangre de celos, pero me trate de negar por la seguridad de nuestra mistad, ahora lo noto y te juro que nada esta mas claro para mi que el amor que siento por ti, y lo estúpido que fui al no darme cuenta antes de que tu estabas enamorada de mi… me hubiera evitado mucha bilis- dijo riendo

- eres tan tierno… fue muy lindo lo que hiciste ahora… la canción- le dije enrojecida

- la melodía es de una canción que hice hace mucho tiempo, pero la letra me la diste tu, con la canción que hiciste- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla- déjame amarte para siempre- murmuro juntando las puntas de nuestras narices

- ¿y Tania?- pregunte cuando recordé que era su novia

- ella entenderá, al fin y al cabo tu y yo ante todos fuimos novios, ya Dice el dicho… donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan- rio abrasándome con ternura

- ese noviazgo fue el comienzo de todo- le dije

- aunque trataba de negármelo, cada beso que te di fue especial, y pasamos rato muy gratos… aunque tu no me ambas- me dijo con tristeza

- te ame desde le primer segundo que tus labio rosaron los míos- le dije defensivamente

- soy un bobo por no darme cuenta entonces- rio sin dejar de abrasarme- ¿que pasara con Jacob?- preguntó cuando se puso serio

- sobre eso… tengo que hablar con el- dije apartándome lentamente de ed

- será mejo que vayas ahora, aunque lo llegue a odiar por atreverse a besarte, es mi amigo- me dijo

- sí, iré a buscarlo- dije caminando hacia el patio, en eso Edward me detuvo de una mano

- me olvide de algo… soy un tonto- dijo acercándome hacia el

- ¿qué?- pregunte viéndole directo a los ojos

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto con dulzura… mi corazón estoy segura se quería salir del pecho

- con toda el alma- le dije y así me dio otro beso, ahora nuestras lenguas se tocaron, con suavidad, se entendieron a la perfección, extasiándome y haciéndome perder la cabeza

- ahora ve- dijo y seguí mi camino, en el trayecto me encontré con Rosalie y Alice

- cuéntanos todo y exagera- dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción

- Somos novios- dije emocionada

- eso si no lo venia venir- dijo Rosalie abrasándome

- estoy feliz- dije cuando vi a Jacob a un lado de la carpa con el rostro desencajado- tengo que ir a hablar con Jacob, disculpen- dije y seguí mi camino hasta su encuentro

- hola- dije avergonzada

- se que no me amas, ¿pero tenia que recibir esta humillación?- me pregunto con amargura

- perdóname… todo sucedió tan rápido- me excuse

- no bella, no sucedió rápido, tu fuiste la que le canto primero… soy tu novio y sin importante te subiste allí y me humillaste.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- se que lo que hice estuvo mal- le dije tratando de no flaquear a las lagrimas

- no quiero que me des explicaciones, solo desearía que nunca hubiera jugado con esto, yo si te quería… adiós para siempre Isabella Swan- dijo rojo de la ira y salió, me quede allí tratando de contener las lagrimas

- creo que no lo entendió- dijo Edward tras de mi de repente

- me siento la peor mujer del mundo- le dije abrasándolo

- ya lo entenderá, ahora está enojado- dijo acariciando mi cabello mientras me abrasaba fuertemente

- el no se merecería esto, siempre fue tan lindo conmigo- dijo mientras lloraba en su pecho

- no puede obligarte a que lo quieras- dijo besando mi cabeza

- pero tiene razón al reclamarme… si nunca lo quise y si nuca pensaba quererlo lo utilice- continué… me sentía la peor persona del mundo

- estoy seguro que comprenderá, que trataste de olvidarme con el, que querías quererlo… y no lo lograste- dijo, me separe de el y me seco con el rostro con sus manos

- ¿Cómo están los tortolos?- dijo de repente el señor Alcocer quien iba del brazo de la abuela de Edward

- así que ella es la niña que te robo el corazón- dijo Victoria a su nieto

- si ella es la ladrona- dijo tomándome de la cintura

- me alegra mucho- dijo el señor Alcocer- aunque nos robaron espectáculo- dijo riendo

- lo sentimos mucho- dije avergonzada

- tranquila muchacha, es lindo que el amor haga de las suyas- rio el señor Alcocer

JASPER POV:

La tarde paso tranquila, el matrimonio había asistido con una muchacha llamada Mirella, raro que recuerde el nombre, pero a estas alturas nos sabia donde la había dejado; no dejaba de tomar con mis amigos, como comprenderán ya estaba un poco mal y aun así subimos a tocar, me senté para tocar la beatería rogando a todos los dioses pudiera hacerlo con tragos encima. Edward era el más sano y tomo el micrófono, ¿qué rayos cantaría ahora?... antes me dijo que cantaría una nueva, ¿qué les pasa? El que hasta hora las improvisaciones salieran bien no quería decir que seguiríamos en racha indefinidamente.

- Bienvenidos a todos los presentes… tomo esta oportunidad para felicitar a los novios… deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices… ahora la canción que cantare es nueva, la escribí hace poco y se la dedico a mi novia, Isabella… te amo muñeca- dijo mirando con amor a Isa y comenzó con una melodía en guitarra, así que le seguí rápidamente con al batería

I never thought I would, did it (Nunca pensé que lo haría, ¿Nunca pensé que lo haría? lo hice)  
Never thought I could (Nunca pensé que podría?  
I did it like that, did it like this (Lo hice así, me agradaba esto)  
Did it like everybody knows (¿Lo hize como todo mundo lo sabe?)  
That we got something real, shorty (por Que tenemos algo real, cariño)  
I know what I feel (Yo sé lo que siento)  
So shout it like that (Gritalo así)  
Shout it like this (Gritalo así)  
Listen up, everybody knows (Escuchen, todo mundo sabe)  
But you, here it goes (Pero tú, aquí va)

Cause I never really noticed (Porque realmente nunca lo note)  
Took a while for me to see (Me tomé un tiempo para poder ver)  
Playing back the moments (Reproducir los momentos)  
Now I'm starting to believe (Ahora estoy empezando a creer)  
That you could be at the show and know everyone (Que podrías estar en el show y conocer a todos)  
But it's you who makes me sing (Sin embargo eres tú quien me hace cantar)  
And I know where we are and I know who I am (Sé dónde estamos y sé quien soy)  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh (Nena, yo soy tu más grande admirador, oh)

Every time you smile for me (Cada vez que sonries para mí)  
Takes me a while to bring myself back (Me toma un tiempo volver a ser el mismo)  
Cause you're all that (Porque tú eres todo para mí)  
And I just had to let you know (Y simplemente tenía que hacerte saber)  
I'm screaming out in the crowd for you (Estoy gritando entre la multitud por tí)  
I can't be too loud but I don't care (No se puede ser demasiado fuerte, pero no me importa)  
I let 'em all stare (Les permito mirarte fijamente)  
I just want everyone to know (Sólo quiero que todos sepan)  
The truth, it's only you (La verdad, que esto es sólo por tí)

Cause I never really noticed (Porque realmente nunca lo note)  
Took a while for me to see (Me tomé un tiempo para poder ver)  
Playing back the moments (Reproducir los momentos)  
Now I'm starting to believe (Ahora estoy empezando a creer)  
That you could be at the show and know everyone (Que podrías estar en el show y conocer a todos)  
But it's you who makes me sing (Sin embargo eres tú quien me hace cantar)  
And I know where we are and I know who I am (Sé dónde estamos y sé quien soy)  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh (Nena, yo soy tu más grande admirador, oh)

You showed up and you looked so classy (Tú apareciste y lucias tan elegante)  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting (Me hiciste pensar dos veces acerca de la manera en la que estaba actuando)  
You were real from the start of it all (Tú fuiste real desde el comienzo de todo)  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all (Al igual que un sueño vuelve la vida, ahora estoy en un lugar apartado de la multitude)  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest (Estrellas brillan pero tu luz es más brillante)  
Love flies but your love is the highest (El amor vuela pero tu amor lo hace más alto)  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy (Eres tan dulce que me vuelves loco)  
A summer like no other, you're my Love baby (Un verano como ningún otro, tú eres mi amor, nena)

Cause I never really noticed (Porque realmente nunca lo note)  
Took a while for me to see (Me tomé un tiempo para poder ver)  
Playing back the moments (Reproducir los momentos)  
Now I'm starting to believe (Ahora estoy empezando a creer)  
That you could be at the show and know everyone (Que podrías estar en el show y conocer a todos)  
But it's you who makes me sing (Sin embargo eres tú quien me hace cantar)  
And I know where we are and I know who I am (Sé dónde estamos y sé quien soy)  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh (Nena, yo soy tu más grande admirador, oh)  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh (Nena, yo soy tu más grande admirador, oh)  
That you could be at the show and know everyone (Que podrías estar en el show y conocer a todos)  
But it's you who makes me sing (Sin embargo eres tú quien me hace cantar)  
And I know where we are and I know who I am (Y sé dónde estamos y sé quien soy)  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan. (Nena, yo soy tu más grande admirador, oh)

(YOUR BIGGEST FAN- JONAS L.A.)

Guau… aun no entiendo como hasta borrachos la improvisación nos sale excelente, la gente aplaudió, Edward alcanzó a su amor y la beso ante las risas y aplausos de la gente; Emmett vino a mi y dijo que cantaríamos la que habíamos practicado… agradecí al cielo por ello

- bueno, la siguiente canción que tocaremos es algo mas movida y tiene una dedicatoria especial… 1…2…1…2…3- dio el paso y comenzamos

It's time for something (Es hora de algo)  
It's time for change (Es hora de cambiar)  
It's time to get things rearranged (Es hora de reordenar las cosas)  
Oh yeah (Oh sí)

The summer heat (El calor del verano)  
has been getting me (me ha estado recibiendo)  
and last summers love is gone, gone, gone (y los últimos amores de verano se han ido, ido, ido)

MIENTRAS CANTABA BAJO DEL ESTRADO Y CAMINO HACIA ROSE

I've been saving my love for a rainy day (He estado ahorrando mi amor para un día lluvioso)  
and it's really coming down today (y esta realmente por bajar hoy)

Then out of the blue (Entonces de la nada)  
You came (Usted vino)  
You shine a little light on a clouded day (Usted brilla un poco de luz en un día nublado)  
Baby you could make (Bebé usted puede hacer)  
A broken heart go away (Un corazón roto desaparecer)

I'm not gonna lie (No voy a mentir)  
This feeling inside (Este sentimiento interior)  
I can't explain (No puedo explicar)  
I'm gonna blame it on the summer rain (Voy a culpar a la lluvia de verano)

CUANDO ETUVO FRENTE A ELLA, TOMO SU MANOCON DELICADESA

Yeah Yeah

I'm gonna blame it on the summer rain (Voy a culpar a la lluvia de verano)

I'm blind some days (Algunos dias estoy ciego)  
Yeah blind as love (Sí ciego como el amor)  
But i can see us giving it up (Pero puedo vernos renunciando)  
Oh yeah (Oh sí)

When you're next to me (Cuando estás a mi lado)  
The butterflies are flying (Las mariposas vuelan)  
I know everything is fine, fine, fine (Sé que todo está bien, bien, bien)

LUEGO CONDUNJO SU MANO A SU PECHO, ESTE HOMBRE SI ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANA, PORUQE LE CANTAB CON SENTIMIENTO

I've been saving my love for a rainy day (He estado ahorrando mi amor para un día lluvioso)  
and now i'm loking for sweets faces (y ahora estoy buscando dulces rostro)

Then out of the blue (Entonces de la nada)  
You came (Usted vino)  
You shine a little light on a clouded day (Usted brilla un poco de luz en un día nublado)  
Baby you could make (Bebé usted puede hacer)  
A broken heart go away (Un corazón roto desaparecer)

I'm not gonna lie (No voy a mentir)  
This feeling inside (Este sentimiento interior)  
I can't explain (No puedo explicar)  
I'm gonna blame it on the summer rain (Voy a culpar a la lluvia de verano)

I wanna live this day forever (Quiero vivir este día para siempre)  
Yeah, that will be all right (Sí, todo eso estará bien)  
I said I love this stormy weather (Yo dije que amo este clima tormentoso)  
You're the Sunlight (Tú eres la luz del sol)  
Yeah Baby (Sí bebé)  
So come on and shine on me (Así que ven y brilla en mí)  
Shine on me (Brilla en mi)

Then out of the blue (Entonces de la nada)  
You came (Usted vino)  
You shine a little light on a clouded day (Usted brilla un poco de luz en un día nublado)  
Baby you could make (Bebé usted puede hacer)  
A broken heart go away (Un corazón roto desaparecer)

I'm not gonna lie (No voy a mentir)  
This feeling inside (Este sentimiento interior)  
I can't explain (No puedo explicar)  
I'm gonna blame it on the summer rain (Voy a culpar a la lluvia de verano)

Then out of the blue (Entonces de la nada)  
You came (Usted vino)  
You shine a little light on a clouded day (Usted brilla un poco de luz en un día nublado)  
Baby you could make (Bebé usted puede hacer)  
A broken heart go away (Un corazón roto desaparecer)

I'm not gonna lie (No voy a mentir)  
This feeling inside (Este sentimiento interior)  
I can't explain (No puedo explicar)  
Yeah Baby (Sí bebé)  
I'm gonna blame it on the summer rain (Voy a culpar a la lluvia de verano)

Blame it on (Culpar)  
Summer Rain (Lluvia de Verano)  
Yeah (Sí)  
Oh (Oh)  
Blame it on (Culpar)  
Summer Rain (Lluvia de Verano)  
Summer Rain (Lluvia de Verano)

Rain, rain, rain (Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)  
Rain, rain, rain (Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)  
Rain, rain, rain (Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)

Rain, rain, rain (Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)  
Rain, rain, rain (Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)  
Rain, rain, rain (Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)

(SUMMER RAIN- JONAS L.A.)

Emmett aun tenia apretada la mano de mi hermana en su pecho, y rose hervía de la cólera, todo habían aplaudido, entonces mi hermana furiosa soltó su mano de un golpe y camino al estrado, subió y me dijo, que la siguiera, ella le quito la guitara a Edward y señalo su oído a Emmett, en señal de que escuchara.

- esto va para ti querido- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

A little tough love (Un poco de amor duro)  
never hurt nobody (nunca hace daño a nadie)  
never saw this coming, (nunca lo vi venir)  
this side of me (tan cerca de mi)  
I know where you're goin' (se adonde vas )  
with your sugar-laced talkin' (con tu palabreria dulce y de encaje)  
and it wasn't too hard to see (y no fue muy dificil de averiguar )

you think you got me (crees que me tienes )  
right where you want me (justo donde quieres)  
you think you got the whole story (crees que tienes la historia completa)  
I think that a proper fair warning (yo creo que una apropiada y justa advertencia )  
might serve you well (podria servirte bien)  
so i'm here to tell you (así que estoy aqui para decirte)

it's not too late (No es demasiado tarde)  
to do yourself a favor (Para hacerte un favor a ti mismo)  
and walk away (Y largarte)  
though I know that's never been your nature (Creo que se que ese nunca ha sido tu forma de ser)  
by the way (Por cierto)  
you've put yourself in danger cause you're (Te has puesto en peligro porque estas)  
playing with my heart (Jugando con mi corazón)  
playing with my heart (Jugando con mi corazón)  
you're playing with my heart (Estas jugando con mi corazón)

uhhhh

every good girl's got a real good reason (Toda buena chica tiene una buena razón)  
to believe in breaking (Para creer en romper)  
all the rules sometimes (Todas las reglas alguna vez)  
and i'm that girl baby you're that reason (Y yo soy esa chica y tu eres esa razón)  
and your scheming (Y tus intrigas)  
has caused me to cross the line (Han hecho que cruce la linea)

you lie but i'm a pretty good liar (Tu mientes pero soy bastante mejor mentirosa)  
you chose a game I can play better (Has elegido un juego que puedo jugar mejor)  
you're bright, oh but baby i'm clever (Eres brillante, oh pero cielo yo soy más inteligente)  
so you might as well (Así que también podrias)  
let me tell you (Dejarme decirte)

it's not too late (No es demasiado tarde)  
to do yourself a favor (Para hacerte un favor a ti mismo)  
and walk away (Y largarte)  
though I know that's never been your nature (Creo que se que ese nunca ha sido tu forma de ser)  
by the way (Por cierto)  
you've put yourself in danger cause you're (Te has puesto en peligro porque estas)  
playing with my heart (Jugando con mi corazón)  
playing with my heart (Jugando con mi corazón)  
you're playing with my heart (Estas jugando con mi corazón)

for heaven's sake what are you thinking baby? (Por el amor del cielo en que estás pensado cielo? )  
you won't catch what you've been chasing (No conseguirás lo que has estado buscando)  
trust me when i say i can keep you running (Creeme cuando te digo que puedo mantenerte tras de mi)  
but i'm not coming oh i won't come around (Pero no voy a caer oh no caeré)  
it's not too late (No es demasiado tarde)  
to do yourself a favor (Para hacerte un favor a ti mismo)  
and walk away (Y largarte)  
though I know that's never been your nature (Creo que se que ese nunca ha sido tu forma de ser)  
by the way (Por cierto)  
you've put yourself in danger cause you're (Te has puesto en peligro porque estas)  
playing with my heart (Jugando con mi corazón)  
playing with my heart (Jugando con mi corazón)  
you're playing with my heart (Estas jugando con mi corazón)  
(PLAYING WITH MY HEART- KATE VOEGELE)

Auch… Rose no pudo ser mas directa, Emmett se quedo allí helado mientras ella caminaba a su costado con orgullo, y el humillado. Cuando ya todo se fueron nos reunimos en la sala a esperar la salida de los felices novios a su luna de miel.

- Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo mi abuelo a su nueva esposa, cuando bajaba por las gradas

- Madre… diviértete mucho- dijo Esme abrasando a su madre

- cuida a todos estos amores- dijo la señora mirándonos con cariño

- con ustedes dos hablare después- dijo mi abuelo a Emmett y a Rosalie

- no se preocupe, estaré aquí para escucharlo- dijo Emmett aparentando una responsabilidad que francamente no creía, una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana

- eres un buen muchacho Emmett, y en verdad creo que te mereces el amor de mi nieta- dijo mi abue palmeando la espalda de emm

- abuelo…- quiso hablar Rose

- hija, te dejo en buenas manos- sonrió mi abuelo… ¿que?... como se nota que no lo conocía, cualquier persona que conociera a Emmett jamás se atrevería decir eso

- que ya les quede claro que entre Emmett y yo no hay nada, y además apenas regreses de tu luna de miel, me iré contigo- dijo Rose en un tono de voz que todos escucharon

- bueno, espero que cuando regrese sigas con al misma disposición, capas y sigues completamente enamorada del futbolista- rio el abuelo, Emmett sonrió, pero rose enrojeció de furia

- cuídense mucho- se despidieron, abrasándonos con cariño y salieron de la casa, los despedimos de la puerta, subieron al auto y condujeron hasta que se perdieron en el camino que los introducía al bosque

- será mejor que vayamos a descansar- dijo Carlie, en eso el teléfono sonó y contestó Esme

- alo… ¿Elisabeth?… acaba de irse… si ahora te los paso… su madre quiere hablar con los dos- dijo pasándome el teléfono

- pon altavoz- dijo Rosalie, obedecí

- ¿madre?… que milagro hablar contigo- dije

- ¿Que rayos pasa allá?- gritó enfurecida

- ¿De qué hablas madre?- preguntó Rosalie

- ¿de que hablo?... ¿se atreven a dirigirse a mi como si nada hubiera pasado?- grito enardecida

- pareces loca… se directa- dijo rose con fastidio

- ¿loca?... bueno, hablo de lo que comentan todas las páginas de sociales del mundo, La boda de Francisco Alcocer y Victoria Evenson- dijo con notorio asco mi madre al pronunciar el nombre de la madre de Esme

- el abuelo puede hace lo que el plazca con su vida- dije inmediatamente

- ahora todos están confabulados contra mi, esto es una tontería, esa mujer solo quiere su dinero y no voy a permitirlo- grito enardecida mi madre, vi como Esme quiso refutar pero Carlie la calmo

- no creas que todos son de tu calaña madre- dijo rose con sarcasmo

- no me hables así, solo digo lo qué es, ya verán como esa mujercita exprime a tu abuelo, así son las Evenson- dijo nuevamente con el notorio asco en el apellido

- deja en paz a mi abuelo, él es feliz… Victoria es una buena mujer, déjalos en paz- dije nuevamente

- no voy a descansar hasta poner fin a esta tontería, esa mujer dejara a mi padre así me deje de llamar Elisabth Hale- grito enfurecida

- ese apellido te queda muy grande madre- dije con cansancio

- solo déjanos en paz, porque no dejas de ver por ti nada más un minuto y volteas a ver a tu alrededor para darte cuanta de cuando daño haces a todo aquel que se te cruza en el camino- dijo mi hermana con rabia

- tu muchachita no tienes moral para siquiera hablar conmigo, no creas que se me olvida de el bastardo del que te desasiste… entre tu yo no hay mucha diferencia queridita- dijo mi madre de forma hiriente, vi a mi hermana empalidecer y respirar profundo para que las lagrimas no cayeran

- ya déjanos en paz… Elisabeth- dije con indiferencia

- ya luego tendré tiempo para conversar con los dos sobre sus tontas y nada bien utilizadas vidas- dijo y así colgó

- no deberían tomar mucho en cuenta lo que diga… Elisabeth siempre ha sido así- dijo Esme acariciando el cabello de rose

- Es la mujer más desalmada del mundo, más sin entrañas- dije con tristeza porque me refería de mi madre

- mucho de lo que dice tiene razón, soy como ella, me describe- dijo Rosalie mientras se ponía en pie, sin embargo no había señal de que quisiera llorar- iré a dormir…. Los veo mañana- dijo y así subió las escaleras, y todos comenzaron a movilizarse a sus habitaciones

ALICE POV:

Hoy, fue un día estupendo en muchas cosas, la boda salió perfecta y por primera ves en mi vida sentí la sensación de seguridad para pasar al siguiente nivel, esta vez lo desee, desee que sucediera algo con marco, que me llevara por allí y me hiciera suya, ¿qué como sucedió?... ni yo misma lo se, solo lo sentí; pero el problema radica en que Marco ya ni lo intenta, y ¿como se supone que le tengo que decir a mi novio que deseo ser su mujer?, estaba en una encrucijada, que solo una sola persona podría resolver; corrí por el pasadizo al cuarto de Rosalie, abri su puerta despacio y encontré a mi amiga recostada leyendo en su cama

- ¿pasa algo?- me pregunto, mirándome con preocupación debajo de los lentes que muy pocos en el mundo sabían que tenia

- estoy lista- le dije decidida… ella pareció no entender lo que le decía- estoy lista para el siguiente paso- ella abrió los ojos como platos y se quito los lentes para hacerme espacio luego a su lado

- ¿segura?- me pregunto con emoción

- el problema es que, el ya no se me insinúa, ¿tu crees que se haya cansado de mi?- pregunte con preocupación

- que tonterías dices… un hombre jamás se cansa de esperar a una mujer para que se quiera meter en su cama- dijo poniéndose en pie

- eso no me ayuda- dije avergonzada

- lo que quiero decir… es que si ya no te insinúa nada es porque te ama, no te quiere mortificar con sus necesidades y en verdad te esperara para toda su vida…. Pobre, de solo confiar que te ha sido fiel todo este tiempo lo compadezco- me dijo con terror

- ¿es tan malo?- pregunte asustada

- te explico… el sexo es como la droga, una vez que la usas se te hace una necesidad vital, es adictiva y cuando lo quieres dejar es casi imposible, la abstinencia es como si te mataran por entro- dijo mi rubia amiga con adoración a lo que hablaba ¿sexo o drogas?

- entonces… ¿yo me voy a volver adicta?- pregunte con preocupación, rose sonrió amablemente a mi comentario

- no lo creo… así como en la droga, hay gente inteligente que no se deja enviciar… poca, pero estoy segura que tu eres de ellas- dijo con ternura

- entonces… ¿que hago?, ¿como me le insinúo?- pregunte avergonzada

- no existe nada mejor para un hombre que una mujer que se le haga la difícil- dijo rose- sin embargo considero que esa primera parte la has llevado acabo con demasiado éxito- debo decir que me sonroje de vergüenza por el comentario- otra de las cosas que a los hombre vuelve loco es que seamos un poquito golfas y mandadas… directas, salvajes y pervertidas- todo lo que decía Rose me escandalizaba

- ¿pervertida?- pregunte asustada, Rose rio sonoramente

- yo me encargare del ambiente… vas a esta dirección mañana por la noche con marco- dijo escribiendo una nota en una hoja

- ¿qué hago allí?- pregunte asustada

- déjate llevar y disfrútalo nena… solo disfrútalo- dijo conduciéndome a la puerta

El día siguiente paso muy rápido, ya por la noche, marco y yo salimos a comer, se supone que tenia que ir a una dirección que reconocí como la mansión Hale, marco confiado me llevo allí, le había dicho que tenia que recoger algo que Rose me pidió, cuando llegamos le dije que me acompañara al cuarto de Rose, y vaya que si era un cuarto inmenso, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue el piso lleno de pétalos y velas.

- ¿qué significa esto?- me pregunto Marco confundido

- Estoy lista… te deseo y quiero ser tu mujer- dije besándolo con pasión, el bajo el nivel del beso, su ternura me nublo el sentido, poco a poco me dejo caer en la cama y se acomodo sobre mi con delicadeza, sus manos me acariciaban como si mi cuerpo se tratar de un tesoro muy preciado y rompible; con delicadeza se deshizo de mi vestido dejándome solo en ropa interior, comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo con desmedida adoración, se deshizo de mi brasier y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, luego comenzó a besarme por el cuello, bajando por mi pecho, succiono mis pezones, mientras sus manos acariciaban con urgencia cada parte de mi cuerpo; se quito la camisa, y luego los pantalones quedándose solo en shorts, me despojo de mis bragas y me miro con ternura

- ¿estás segura?- me pregunto con dulzura

- te amo… estoy muy segura- le dije y atrape sus labio para besarlo, comenzó a estimular mi clítoris, estaba mojada y me podía sentir, así que se quito la ropa interior y me penetro con una sola envestida haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito; al principio me dolió demasiado, pero poco a poco su ritmo hiso que se sintiera excelente, no me dejaba de besar y arremetía con fuerza y profundo, los dos llegamos a lo máximo juntos y me sentí una mujer completa por fin; pero sobre todo estaba feliz porque por fin había sellado el gran amor que le tenia y ahora era suya en cuerpo y alma.

ROSALIE POV:

Deberían de llamarme Cupido, en este momento Alice y marco debían de estar consumando su amor, me sentía feliz, pero a la vez una perdedora, ¿Cómo llegue a pasar un sábado aburrida en el sofá de casa?... bueno ayudaba el yeso que tenia en la pierna quizás.

- Hasta en esas fachas te ves sexy- dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras

- ¿hasta cuando tengo que aguantar tu pose de galán de telenovela mexicana?- le dije con desdén

- hasta que aceptes ser mi novia y grites al mundo que me amas… no dejare de hacerlo- me dijo colocando su rostro a solo escasos centímetros del mío

- Pues ya esta dicho que tendré que aguantarte por lo que me resta de vida, porque no te amo, lo que hubo entre tu y yo solo fue sexo, placer, diversión, nada mas- le dije exasperada, aunque no debo negar que tener sus labios tan cerca hicieron que la voz no saliera con tanta seguridad, agradecí a dios que se reincorporara y caminara sin decir más hasta un costado de la sala

- di lo que quieras, pero no descansare hasta obtener lo que quiero… todo lo que deseo lo obtengo- dijo de forma retadora

- si eso esta claro, te propusiste meterme en tu cama cuando llegue a Forks y lo lograste, pero ¿sabes? lo que tienes planeado ahora ¡nunca!, enamorarme de ti emmett jamás- le dije poniéndome en pie

- me hablas como si solo buscara aprovecharme de ti- dijo Emmett con tristeza, hiso ello que me sintiera mal

- solo quieres tirarme como un animal, o en el peor de los casos, tratas de enmendar una culpa por lo ocurrido, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a enredarme en tu jueguito, no tropiezo con la misma piedra dos veces- le dije con rabia y orgullo

- no voy a negar que solo verte me excita, que desearía hacerte el amor, como un animal, pero que te quede claro, que "el amor" Rosalie, porque yo te amo aunque no quieras creerlo- me dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente

- ¿el amor?... no me hagas reír, tu no conoces el significado de esa palabra… y en el caso de que digieras la verdad… tu a mi ya no me mueves ni un pelo- le dije con altivez, lo siguiente lo debí ver venir, me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me acerco con fuerza tomándome de la cintura y besándome con pasión; trate de soltarme de sus agarre pero mis fuerzas no fueron suficientes, cuando pude alejarlo le di la mas fuerte cachetada uqe pude haber dado

- se te esta haciendo muy mala costumbre conseguir de mi las cosas a la fuerza- le dije enardecida haciendo alusión a la ves que me hiso suya contra mi voluntad, Emmett no se inmuto es mas me acerco a el por la cintura con fuerza

- eres mía Rosalie… aunque lo niegues- dijo Emmett y me iba a besar nuevamente cuando tocaron el timbre y nos separamos, Emmett camino hacia la puerta, mire hacia otro lado enfurecía y al voltear me quede helada al ver a la persona que estaba parada en el pórtico

- hola Rosalie- dijo un hombre alto, cabello bronceaseo, con lente, mirada algo cansada, pero sonreía cálidamente para mi, no pude contener la lágrimas, me quede sin aire, quería correr y abrasarlo pero no podía con las muletas, pero no necesite hacerlo, este hombre corrió a mi y me abraso alzándome en sus brazos.

- ¡papá!- llore

- mi niña hermosa… mi niña bella- dijo mientras me tenia en sus brazos

- papá… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte, cuando me puso en el piso, note a emmett subir las escaleras, seguro a llamar a Jasper

- vine por mis hijos- dijo con seguridad, secando con su manos mis lagrimas- supe de tu accidente solo hace pocos días, pero el trabajo no me dejo venir, hable con Carlie y me aseguro que estabas bien, le reclame a Elisabeth que me ocultara lo de tu accidente- me conto mientras me conducía al sillón y nos sentábamos

- mamá… ¿no te conto nada?- pregunte sorprendida

- ella y yo, ya no hablamos mucho, ella vive en Nueva York y yo en Washington, así es mejor, además decidimos separamos, acabo de enviarle la demanda de divorcio, solo espero que lo firme lo más antes posible… para que mi pesadilla con esa mujer concluya- dijo con esperanza… me sentí triste con la noticia pero aliviada a la vez

- me alegro por ti… mereces ser feliz… y con mi madre jamás lo fuiste- le dije con tristeza, recordando todos los momentos amargos de mi familia, que eran en cantidad

- ¡papá!- grito Jasper bajando corriendo de su recamara

- hijo- dijo encontrándose con mi hermano en un abraso

- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

- vine ver a tu hermana en cuanto me entere- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- ¿Dejaste botado tu trabajo por rose?- pregunto escéptico mi hermano

- ustedes dos son lo más importante en mi vida… aunque no lo haya demostrado, pero lo vengo a remediar, me divorciare de tu madre y quiero que se vengan a vivir conmigo, y seamos una familia- dijo emocionado mi padre- se que les gusta este lugar… pero forks no es para ustedes, Rose tu quieres ser una gran abogada, y tu Jasper siempre quisiste estudiar Administración de empresas, las mejores universidades están allí- dijo mi padre, nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos

- yo lo hare papá… me voy contigo- dije sin vacilar, miramos unos segundos a Jasper que precia no decidirse

- también yo papa- dijo mi hermano con una mueca por sonrisa, mi padre trato de abrasarnos a los dos

- perdónenme por no haberme ocupado de ustedes, por toda la indiferencia, por no ser el mejor padre…quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido… es mas… apenas terminen clases nos iremos de vacaciones, Paris, o Hawái… solo los tres, y allí rose podrás comprar la ropa que desees y Jasper podrás comprar los autos que quieras, tengo muchos planes para los tres- dijo mi padre con ilusión

- siento como si mi madre hubiera sido la causante de todas nuestras desdichas- dijo mi hermano

- yo siempre los he amado, pero su madre me volvía loco, prefería mantener su vías medianamente tranquilas, sin las discusiones que continuamente protagonizábamos cuando ustedes eran niños, poco a poco me fui alejando, pero ahora que arreglé mi vida quiero tenerlos junto a mi- aseguro mi padre

- ¿cuadro la dejaste de amar?- pregunte

- yo nunca ame a tu madre- dijo con rencor

- ¿entonces?- pregunto Jasper intrigado

- hace casi 22 años, yo vivía aquí en forks y era muy feliz junto a mi madre y mis amigos, mi mejor amigo se llamaba Charly Swan

- el papa de emmett- interrumpió emmett

- sí el enamoraba con una chica amiga mía y se amaban, tenían planes de casarse apenas salieran de la escuela… siempre me pareció una tontería arruinar su vida tan pronto; ese año había llegado al pueblo una chica muy hermosa, y me había prendido de su belleza, tenia el cabello de un castaño brilloso y unos ojos tiernos e inocentes; se unió pronto al grupo y tan pronto como recuerdo ella y yo comenzamos a salir, para nuestro ultimo año estaba completamente enamorado de ella y ella de mi; pero el mismo año llego al pueblo un hombre muy rico con su única hija, era viudo, y llegaba a hacer unos negocios con una mina que se encontraba muy cerca de aquí; su hija era muy hermosa, todo forks se quedo embelesado con su hermosura, era tan bella, tan cautivante, tan espectacular, su belleza dolía e hipnotizaba, su cabello era dorado como el sol, sus ojos tan azules como el mar, su rostro perfecto cual escultura de mármol, de un cuerpo espectacular… tan hermosa como tú Rose… si hasta veo en ti a Elizabeth, solo que tu mirada… tu mirada es cálida, fría por momento pero dulce cuando te descuidas en aparentar… en cambio aquella mujer era fría como el hielo, astuta, caprichosa, dura y calculadora; dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería por todos los medios y apenas llego al pueblo se encapricho conmigo- mi padre hablaba de mi madre con rabia con odio

- se me insinuaba descaradamente, y aunque cualquier hombre moría por estar en sus sabanas, yo solo la miraba como lo que era, la caprichosa niña rica; no puedo negar que me cautivaba su hermosura, pero mi amor era mas grande y mi novia era muy dulce y comprensiva, aguanto por muchos meses las intrigas que tu madre tejía contra mi, yo la amaba mucho y cual niño enamorado le pedí matrimonio… olvide por completo mis ideales, mis sueño; porque tenia sueño, ser el mejor abogado, un respetable juez supremo del país… no era de una familia rica y mi madre apenas podía darme lo necesario, mis sueños eran solo sueño, así que me aferre al más posible… ella, mientras estuviéramos juntos, yo seria feliz, y ya veríamos como saldríamos a adelante; así que ella acepto, pronto Charly tuvo que casarse con Renne porque estaba esperando y no pudimos casarnos los dos juntos como lo planeamos; seguí con los planes de boda y tu madre no lo acepto, miles de veces me propuso el cielo, en ella veía la posibilidad de conseguir lo que siempre desee profesionalmente, pero yo amaba a mi novia y me casaría con ella… pero una noche de fiesta me emborrache, había discutido con mi novia por Elisabeth, ella se aprovechó de mi estado y me llevo a su cama, desfogue haciéndole el amor la atracción física que sentía por ella, tuve sexo nada más, conseguí como una victoria personal meter a la cama a la chica mas deseada de forks y en mi borrachera olvide al amor de mi vida; es mi culpa… fui débil y lo que siguió me lo merecí; me sentía fatal al día siguiente, y más cuando me amiste con mi novia, poco después Elisabeth le conto lo que había pasado, Esme me abandono por ello

- ¿esme?- pregunte sorprendida…. ¿Mi padre vivió enamorado de Esme?

- sí hija… esme… ha sido, es y será la única mujer que más he amado y amare en la vida- dijo mi padre con orgullo

- ¿no te perdonó?- preguntó Jasper cambiando el tono de la conversación

- ella es tan dulce… tan buena… que si lo hiso, así que los planes de boda siguieron… pero tu madre tenía un as bajo la manga- dijo con dolor al recordar

- nosotros- le dije conteniendo las lágrimas

- casi siete meses de que yo me acostara con ella tiempo en que no la había visto, el día de la boda, cuando estaba en el altar, el padre pregunto si había alguien que se opusiera a la boda… y ella entro con aquellos análisis y más con el embarazo notorio y dijo que estaba embarazada y que eran mis hijos… le pregunto a Esme si seria capas de dejar a sus hijos sin un padre y esme con toda su bondad dijo que no y salió corriendo de la iglesia… le rogué le supliqué, que no nos hiciéramos esto, pero ella se fue de forks y por mucho tiempo nos supe de ella. Tu abuelo me obligo a decidir, darles una familia como debía ser y responderle a su hija u olvidarme de ustedes para siempre… no lo culpo el solo quería proteger a su hija y a sus nietos, así que nos casamos, fue una gran fiesta, viaje con ellos a nueva york donde Alcocer me pago todos los estudios y me coloco en donde me encuentro, en lo mas alto que una bogado puede llegar en este país… soy lo que soy en gran parte por lo que tu abuelo hiso por mi… conseguí todo lo que desee siempre a un precio muy caro.

- ¿cuando supiste nuevamente de Esme?- preguntó Jasper

- al año siguiente supe que ella estaba de novia con un medico y que tenia planes de boda, cuando termine mis estudios ingrese como juez en Forks y allí la volví a ver, tendrían ustedes 5 años y se hicieron grandes amigos de sus hijos

- hola - saludaron de la puerta alguien que entre tantas bolsas de supermercado no se dejaba ver, pero que se muy bien por la voz que era Esme, cuando las dejo en al mesa y volteo a mirarnos sus rostro era indescriptible- Arturo- atino a decir sorprendida

- esme… que hermosa que estas- dijo mi padre claramente enamorado de la mujer

- que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto esme

- vine por los chicos… me los llevo pasado mañana si es posible- dijo mi padre sin soltar la mano de Esme

- los voy a extrañar mucho- dijo esme con ternura

- será mejor que vayamos a arreglar todo para mañana rose… vamos- dijo Jasper conduciéndome a la escalera, cuando llegue a mi cuarto y me percate de que Jasper se introducía en su recamara baje con cuidado las escaleras para ver de que hablaban ellos dos, me coloque en un lugar donde no me pudieran ver y escuche

- aquí esta el café- dijo esme dándole una tasa, al parecer no me había perdido mucho, ella había estado en la cocina- creí que nunca mas pisarías Fork… eso fue lo que dijiste hace años, cuando te fuiste-le recrimino esme

- no quería irme… Elisabeth había notado mi acercamiento hacia ti, y yo no podía seguir viéndote y hacerle eso a mis hijos y tu a carlie- dijo mi padre

- no paso nada… yo amo a Carlie… solo quería que estuvieras cerca

- ¿para qué?- pregunto mi padre- dejaste en claro que no me amabas, tanto que solo al año de nuestro rompimiento ya te habías casado y tenias dos hijo con el- recrimino mi padre

- un hijo… yo solo tuve un hijo- le dijo esme llorando a mi padre dejándolo helado

- ¿un hijo?- pregunto mi padre, esme pareció darse cuenta del error que había cometido

- lo que te voy a decir, lo hago porque estoy harta con tanta mentira… Alice no es mi hija… su madre murió cuando ella nació… yo había conocido a Carlie, el acababa de recibirse de medico y esperaba un hijo de su esposa, pero ella murió; Alice es hija de Carlie, pero no mía… yo no la taje al mundo- dijo llorando con desesperación esme

- ¿esposa?... ¿te metiste con carlie al mismo tiempo, fuiste su amante?- preguntó horrorizado mi padre

- Yo me case con carlie cuando Alice cumplió un año, antes solo fue mi medico y un amigo- dijo esme secándose las lagrimas

- ¿tu medico?- preguntó mi padre sin comprender

- Alice no es mi hija… pero Edward sí… y su padre, el padre de Edward no es Carlie- dijo esme devastada

- ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó mi padre

- tú eres su padre… Edward es tu hijo- dijo haciendo que quedara helada… ¿su hijo?- me había enterado de ello apenas Sali de fork, conocí a Carlie como mi medico, el estaba muy enamorado de su esposa, pero el mismo día que di a luz, ella también lo hiso falleciendo; estábamos solos con nuestro hijos y nos refugiamos el uno en el otro, creció un cariño honesto y dulce, nos casamos para darles un familia a nuestro hijos y luego con el tiempo nos enamoramos… y ahora puedo decir que lo amo- concluyo Esme

- ¿porqué me lo ocultaste?- le reclamo mi padre

- tu tenias lo que siempre deseaste… eras feliz… no destruiría tu familia, Edward no seria tu bastardo si yo lo podía evitar- se defendió Esme

- cuando vivía aquí… lo vi crecer… reír junto a mis hijos… podía ver mucho de mi en el- dijo mi padre llorando

- por eso te quería aquí… me sentía tranquila… con mi conciencia limpia, y Carlie lo sabia y lo abalaba… que vieras crecer a tu hijo me daba fuerzas, nos hacia sentir bien… pero eso fue hasta que decidiste irte- dijo Esme

- me lo reclamas ahora… me ocultaste un hijo… que merece todo cuanto tengo- dijo mi padre

- ¿qué haces aquí Rose?- me preguntó haciéndome asustar mi hermano

- Jasper… lo que me acabo de enterar es terrible- le dije mientras caminábamos hasta mi recamara

- ¿que?... habla rose- me exigió Jasper

- júrame qué de aquí no saldrá- el asintió y lo juro- Alice y Edward no son gemelos, Alice no es hija de Esme y Edward no es hijo de Carlie, ellos no son hermanos

- que tonterías dices- reclamo

- Alice es hija de Carlie con su ex esposa y Edward es hijo de esme con el hombre que mas la amo en la vida- le dije aun en shock

- ¿qué dices?- preguntó mi hermano

- Alice y Edward no son hermanos, pero nosotros con Edward, sí… es nuestro hermano… Edward es hijo de mi padre


	17. CAP 17: TRAGEDIA EN EL INSTITUTO FORKS

**CONTENIDO PERTURBADOR: El siguiente capítulo, puede herir susceptibilidades, se requiere discreción **

**GUION ADAPTADO: El capítulo es una adaptación del episodio 13 de la 3era temporada de One tree hill. **

**CAP. 17: TRAGEDIA EN EL INSTITUTO FORKS**

_¿Qué extrañaría del instituto?... nada… aquí nadie merece ser recordado, aquí la gente es un fraude; aquí se apegan a sus grupitos para camuflarse; los metaleros están drogados, los estudiantes de honor están asustados por los populares, por los deportistas porque ellos, tu sabes, son deportistas, su apogeo será a los 18 y sus novias porristas huecas estarán gordas y solitarias a los 22… ¡perdedores!, aquí todos son unos perdedores, y la verdad es que cada día que vengo es un día menos que tengo que venir_

ROSALIE POV.

Hoy día por alguna razón no me gustaba, estaba pesado el ambiente, la razón quizás era la noche terrible que había pasado; me había quedado conversando con mi hermano sobre lo de Edward hasta quedar rendida, ¿qué pasaría ahora?, esa era la pregunta... me bañé rápidamente y baje a desayunar; habíamos planeado ir hoy por ultima ves al colegio a despedirnos más que todo, claro que hacer un ultimo día de clases normal no soba tan mal, aunque me lo quiera negar, esa escuela es mucho mejor que a la que había asistido en nueva york aquí si me querían; Se supone que mañana en la mañana nos iríamos, pero francamente lo empezaba a dudar, con la verdad que había descubierto mi padre sabe dios si mañana en la mañana nos iríamos como lo habíamos planeado. Tome calmadamente mi café muy metida en mis pensamientos, cuando vi a Jasper bajar y sentarse frente a mí.

- ¿que tal la noche?- me pregunto, sirviéndose café

- ¿como se supone que debería de haberla pasado?- pregunte hastiada

- calma… no te ensañes conmigo… en caso de que sea verdad lo que escuchaste… no es tan malo- me dijo llevándose un sorbo de café tranquilamente

- ¿no es tan malo?... si no es malo, es terrible… Es una bomba… donde todos vamos a salir lastimados- le dije con amargura

- lo se… pero tenemos use actuar con la cabeza fría, si Esme y mi padre decidieron decirle la verdad a Edward tenemos que recibir los cambio como personas maduras- dijo en voz baja pero con fuerza

- ¿cambios?- pregunte con pánico

- Edward es nuestro hermano, esto es grave… no sabemos como recibirá la notica y que ocasionará su decisión respecto a ella- me dijo con preocupación

- bien de seguro no- dije… todo lo que estaba pasando me enfermaba

- entonces tenemos que apoyar a Esme y Robert, y sobre todo apoyar a Edward… integrarlo como un hale- dijo con resignación, yo se que a el tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Edward fuera nuestro hermano, lo queríamos pero era difícil de aceptar la situación

- nuestro hermano… es difícil asimilarlo- dije perdida en mis pensamientos

- dejemos esto por la paz, solo ellos saben que van a hacer, estoy seguro que en cuanto mi padre se sienta bien nos lo contara- dijo con ternura, en ese momento bajo Emmett saludo y se sentó

- huy que caras- dijo sonriendo mientras se serbia unos panes con mermelada

- si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- me dijo Alice bajando por las gradas

- no te estreses llegaremos a la hora- dije con tranquilidad mientras me levantaba de mi lugar

- ¿no vas desayunar?- pregunto Jasper a Alice

- no tengo hambre… vamos- dijo sonriente

- por eso estas tan flacucha- dijo Emmett con la boca llena

- deja de hablar con la boca llena medieval- dije con desdén tomando mi bolso y así salimos de la casa, nos subimos a mi bmw y nos dirigimos a la escuela- ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte

- bella tenia clase de de español a las 7 y Edward la llevo- me contestó Alice sonriente

- ¿sonrisa?... guau, tu me tienes que contar muchas cosas de ayer querida- dije sin dejar de mirar la carretera

-te las contare en el almuerzo- dijo sonrojada, al llegar bajamos del auto y encontramos a Bella en el jardín con un libro estudiando

- ¿no tenias clases de español?- pregunte serrando las puerta de mi auto

- el profesor barrera tenia una junta, pero dentro de 10 minutos empieza el examen- dijo mientras se unía a nosotros a la entrada el colegio

- ¿Edward?- pregunto Alice

- su entrenador lo rapto- dijo molesta Bella, caminábamos ya a la puerta cuando bella se paro en seco mirando a un muchacho que miraba de forma fija la entrada del colegio, fumaba un cigarro pensativo; en verdad no sabia quien era ni me importaba, era gordo y con unos lentes de botella del tipo de muchacho con el que obviamente no me interesa entablar conversación; de todas formas bella se le acerco

- ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó, el muchacho la miro con cara de sorpresa y contestó nervioso

- no, hoy día estoy muy bien- sonrió perturbadoramente

- bella… camina- dijo Alice riendo

- deja de hablar con el perdedor y ven aquí bella swan- dije enojada

- ok… ya voy- me contestó- te veo luego- le dijo al muchacho sonriendo cálidamente y se reunió con nosotras

- deja de hacer caridad amiga- le dije riendo

- ¿quién es?- pregunto Alice

- su nombre es…- iba a decirnos Bella cuando Alice grito emocionada y corrió lejos de nosotras

- ¡mi amor!- dijo dándole un gran beso a Marco

- ¿como esta la mujer más hermosa del mundo?- preguntó el muchacho sin dejar de besarla

-excelente- dijo Alice… ¿esa cara de estúpidos ponemos después de que tenemos sexo?... Marco soltó a Alice y cuando el muchacho con el que había hablado Bella paso cerca de él este rio

- hola ñoño- dijo empujándolo y haciendo que cayeran los libros que llevaba en las manos

- idiota- dijo molesta Bella, ayudando al ñoño a levantar los libros

- tengo que ir por un cuaderno que olvide a mi auto- dijo marco ignorando a bella- nos vemos luego- dijo y dándole un beso a Alice este continuo su camino hacia el estacionamiento

- gracias- escuche decir al ñoño y camino presuroso a la escuela

- ¿ese muchacho siempre es tan raro?- pregunto Alice

- que importa el loser ese… mejor cuenta ya ¿que tal la noche de ayer?- pregunte a Alice caminando hacia la puerta principal de el instituto

- fue genial- me contesto risueña

- me lo tienes que contar todo… ahora tengo clases así que luego hablamos… no le digas nada hasta que yo escuche también- dijo bella y entro corriendo al instituto

- quería decirte que es muy probable que mañana me vaya con papá- dije… Alice abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa

- ¿te vas solo por unos días?- pregunto tratando de calmarse

- no Alice… me voy para siempre- le dije

- así que por eso mamá lloraba… ayer la encontré y dijo que tu padre había venido para llevarse a todos sus hijos- ¿todos?- supongo que los va extrañar mucho al igual que yo- Caminamos hacia el pasadizo y subimos al segundo piso, en el pasadizo de lockers nos detuvimos un rato para recoger unos libros, abrimos la puerta de vidrio que comunicaba con el pasadizo que conducía a los salones pero Alice olvido algo, íbamos a volver a entrar, cuando vimos a James y su manada de amigo con excepción obvio de Emmett, Edward y mi hermano tirar al suelo al muchacho con el que había hablado bella; escuche decir a James "ñoño idiota" y darle la espalda en nuestra dirección; todo fue tan lento, Alice ya había abierto la puerta y la sostenía para que yo entrara, cuando el muchacho saco un arma y apunto a james; me quede helada, Alice se asusto de mi expresión y volteo a ver lo que miraba con atención.

- James- lo llamo el muchacho, y el volteo quedando helado ante tal amenaza, todos gritaron y el muchacho disparó, nos agachamos inconscientemente y caímos al suelo, no se si le dio pero creo que no parque algo impacto contra la puerta haciendo que los vidrios reventaran; era un completo caos la gente corría en todas las direcciones, otro fuerte estruendo de bala sonó y sentí que algo me quemaba caí al suelo mientras la gente corría por mis costados mientras el grito de Alice llamándome sonaba a lo lejos, todo era una pesadilla.

- Alice, Alice ¿donde estas?… - grite mientras me trataba de levantar, cuando lo logre fui empujada hasta el pasadizo colindante donde el dolor en mi pierna hiso que cayera nuevamente

EDWARD POV

Ayer fue un día raro, mamá fue a mi recámara muy de noche, según ella para darme el beso de las buenas noches… ¿de cuando aquí?... luego me dijo que el padre de Jasper quería hablar conmigo hoy día, que saldríamos a comer con ella y con papá… ¿que querrá ese hombre conmigo?... no podía concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor de Filosofía, no tenia ganas de escucharlo; estaba en mis pensamientos cuando dos fuertes estruendo nos asustaron, el profesor salió a ver que era lo que pasaba y una oleada de muchachos corriendo despavoridos hacia la salida nos alarmaron, mi clase estaba en el primer piso, un profesor llego a nuestro salón, nos dijo con voz preocupada, mejor dicho aterrorizada

- hay una persona con un arma en el instituto, salgan ahora- ordeno, toda mi clase salió corriendo y gritando, yo me quedé en mi lugar, no podía procesar muy bien la información, ¿donde estaba mi hermana, Bella y los demás?, Salí del salón mientras trataba de hallar en la multitud a mis amigos, pero nada; mientras me empujaban llegue a la salida donde ya la policía se encontraba, camine por el patio buscando a los demás, de repente mire a Emmett llegar en su jepp, bajo y corriendo llegó hasta mi

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado

- alguien esta disparando en al escuela- le dije

-¿Bella…Rose?- pregunto asustado intentando entrar pero lo detuve

- no lo se, pero esperemos, deben de estar saliendo- le dije, el se soltó

- no esperaré a que ese loco mate a mi hermana o a Rose- dijo preocupado

- cálmate- le dije

- muchachos suban por favor al autobús, los llevaran lejos de a aquí- dijo el profesor Twens

- esperaremos a que terminen de bajar mis compañeros- dije

- por favor… no es seguro- continuo el profesor

- ya le dijimos que no nos iremos de aquí sin mi hermana y mis amigos- dijo Emmett molesto; miramos esperanzados al institutos aguardando que salieran todos, y rogando no les hubiera pasado nada.

BELLA POV

Estaba en el tercer piso de la escuela, trataba de resolver un problema en la pizarra, el maestro había salido y solo estábamos en clase diez personas, de repente dos estruendos llegaron a nuestros oídos, creímos que eran cuetes o algo así, pero el grito de la gente nos pusieron nerviosos, los celulares comenzaron a sonar, fue así que Tina Roservi nos dijo lo que pasaba.

- dicen que hay un loco disparando en el segundo piso- comento pálida, varios intentaron Salí pero me puse en la puerta evitando la salida

- sigamos el procedimiento, y permanezcamos aquí- dije y cerré la puerta con seguro colocando una silla para trancarla

- una puerta cerrada llamara la atención- dijo Laurent con el miedo en sus ojos

- ¿10 alumnos bajando al primer piso crees que no?... si son más no dudes que nos mataran a todos- dije y me senté en el piso a lado de la pared- nos quedaremos agachados tranquilos acá

- llegara aquí y nos mataran… solo retrasamos el momento- dijo Lisa, una muchacha bajita y con rasgos japoneses quien lloraba desconsolada

- no, no lo harán, no haremos bulla y cuando lleguen tendrá que romper la puerta para entrar, tranquila- le dije, todos asintieron y comenzaron tratar de llamar por su celulares algunos lloraban y otros intentaban hacerse los fuertes, entre ellos yo

- ¿si rompemos el vidrio de la ventana?- preguntó Laurent

- ¿quieres saltar del tercer piso?- pregunto Victoria

- así lo logres… abajo no hay salía, es un patio cerrado para dar luz a la ventana del primer piso- dije

- sin contar que con la bulla que harás al romper la ventana llamaras la atención- dijo un muchacho rubio que no identifiqué bien, en es momento comenzó a sonar mi celular

- Bella- hablo Emmett por la bocina

- Emmett… ¿donde estas?- pregunte preocupada

- abajo en la entrada, dime que no estas ya dentro- dijo suplicante, me mantuve callada por unos segundos

- estoy en el tercer piso Emmett, tengo miedo- le dije comenzado a llorar

- tranquila, ¿ok?…voy por ti- dijo… ¿Qué?... no

- no Emmett, por favor siguen habiendo estruendos de disparos, no quiero que te pase nada- le dije llorando

- no te voy a dejar allí- dijo y corto… vendría a buscarme, no por favor dios, me muero si le pasa algo

JAPSER POV:

Solo tenía que lanzar ese balón en el aro y podría ir a darme un baño, no entendía como siendo un buen arquero esto de jugar basquetbol me estresaba, cuando lancé el balo este reboto y no entro, bufe por ello, me dispuse a lanzar el siguiente cuando dos estruendos de disparos nos alarmaron. Salimos del gimnasio y la gente despavorida por el pasadizo nos dijo lo que pasaba y no dudamos mucho saliendo hacia el patio, cuando llegue a fuera me encontré con Emmett y Edward.

- Jasper- grito Edward abrazándome

- ¿donde están las muchachas?- pregunté preocupada

- bella en el tercer piso, acabo de hablar con ella- dijo Emmett, preocupado

- Rose y Alice tenían clase de matemática en el segundo piso- dijo Edward… ¿el segundo piso? Mi hermana y Alice estaban en el piso de los disparos

- no contestan sus celulares- dijo Emmett con su rostro desencajado, era la primera vez que veía a Emmett tan serio y preocupado, mejor dicho aterrorizado, comenzó a caminar confundido con dirección al instituto

- ¿qué haces?- grito el coach- mete tu trasero Emmett al autobús, ahora

- iré a buscar a mi hermana, rose y Alice entrenador- dijo Emmett caminando hacia atrás, Edward fue tras de el también

- ¡Edward!- grito el entrenador y yo intente ir tras ellos pero el entrenador me agarro de un brazo

- suélteme coach- grite soltándome- mi hermana y las muchachas están adentro- dije y corrí tras los chicos

- tratemos de buscar una forma de entrar.- dijo Edward mirando hacia alguna ventana que pudiera romper

- tenemos que entrar como sea- dijo Emmett, apunto de romper un vidrio

- no lo hagas… llamara la atención, se de un lugar por donde entrar- dije y los conduje hasta el patio trasero, había encontrado hacia mucho tiempo una puerta de madera que conducía al sótano de la escuela; rápidamente Emmett saco la madera y entramos, subimos rápidamente al premier piso, al costado de la cafetería, corrimos hasta el gimnasio y entramos al salón de artículos deportivos

- ¿tienes algún plan?- le pregunte a Emmett tras de él

- sí, iré a clase de Rose y Alice y las sacare de aquí y ustedes irán por mi hermana- dijo tomando un bate de beisbol

- ese plan apesta- dijo un muchacho tras de nosotros, nos asusto la voz, pero al notar quien era lo distinguimos bien y era Mike, quien al parecer se había escondió allí

- ¿tienes uno mejor?- preguntó molesto Emmett

- salir de acá y dejar que la policía se encargue- dijo temblando

- la policía hará su juego y esperará- dijo Emmett empuñando con fuerza el bate

- ¿crees que un bate detendrá una bala?- apoyo Edward a Mike

- hay un hombre armado aquí Emmett y si no es que más- dijo Mike aterrorizado

- eso lo se muy bien, pero no dejare que les pase nada, es mi hermana y la mujer que amo las que están en peligro, entiendan- dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta

- la mayoría de los héroes están muertos, hermano- dijo Mike con decepción

- con gusto recibiría un bala por mi hermana y rose- dijo y camino hacia el pasadizo tomamos los bates y fuimos tras el, excepto Mike quien fue en dirección contraria a la que seguimos; nos dirigimos al segundo piso, cuando llegamos al pasadizo de salones lo primero que hicimos fue ir al salón de Matemática con los bates levantados y en guardia, pero no había nadie, el instituto era inmenso y habían muchos pasadizos así que decidimos dividirnos

- yo iré con dirección a la izquierda- dijo Emmett convencido de su decisión

- es muy peligroso Emmett, es el pasadizo de lockers, allí comenzaron los disparos- dijo Edward

- no creo que aun siga allí, además es el camino más corto hacia el tercer piso- dijo Emmett

- el pasadizo más seguro es el de la escalera del norte, yo pire por allí de paso que busco a las muchachas… mantengan su celulares alerta- dije

- no llevo celular- dijo Emmett inexpresivo sin dejar de ver concentrado hacia la dirección que tomaría

- ¿brother estás loco?- pregunto Edward con desesperación

- estamos en una escuela con uno psicópata tras de nosotros por nuestro gusto, yo diría que no solo yo estoy loco- dijo sonriendo con dolor en su expresión, el comentario arrancó sonrisas departe nuestra

- bueno, yo iré con dirección a la derecha… suerte Emmett, tratare de buscar a Bella por la escalera de rescate- dijo Edward, el se sentía responsable de su novia, el la amaba y daría su vida por Bella eso tranquilizo a Emmett de sobre manera, tanto como a mi me tranquilizaba el hecho de que Emmett amaba tanto a Rose que entro aquí sin importarle que le dieran un balazo

- Edward- lo llame, el me miro confundió- cuídate hermano-le dije cuando vi que se alejaba… era mi hermano y me asustaba la idea de no verlo más

- suerte chicos- dijo sonriendo

- surte- dijo Emmett y nos separamos

EMMETT PV:

Camine con suma cautela por el pasadizo de los salones, parecía que ya no había nadie, estaba desocupado, tal película de terror; llegue hasta la puerta del pasadizo de lockers que estaba sin vidrios, mire al suelo y habían muchas mochilas y bolsos, pero fue una la que me impresionó, corrí a levantarla y no me quedó duda que era el bolso de rose, la revise con detenimiento y note manchas de sangre, había sangre en el suelo, había una línea limpiada que dirigía al este, me aterré con la sola idea de que la sangre fuera de Rosalie, camine por el pasadizo con el bate en alto, alerta a cualquier movimiento hasta que llegue a la puerta de la biblioteca, la abrí con sumo cuidado, camine hasta detrás del ultimo estante de libros, vi al suelo y allí acurrucada estaba una muchacha

- no por favor, no me hagas daño, por favor, te lo suplico- lloro desesperada tapándose el rostro; mi alma regreso al cuerpo, Rose estaba viva

- Rose ¿estás bien? - dije y ella volteo a verme, corrí a abrazarla y ella comenzó a llorar con más intensidad en mi pecho, pude notar que temblaba y perdía demasiada sangre

- Emmet ¿que pasa? ¿Porqué hacen esto?- pregunto desesperada mientras se aferraba a mi pecho

- tranquila, estoy aquí contigo- le dije acariciando su cabellera

- tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo- me dijo llorando desconsoladamente

- ¿que te paso? – pregunte al ver su pierna

- no lo se… creo que me corte con un vidrio- dijo, examine su muslo y me di cuenta que no era un corte, era una herida de bala… no quise alarmarla y corte un pedazo de tela de mi camisa

- vas a estar bien- le dije mientras hacia un torniquete en su muslo para detener el sangrado- vamos, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro- le dije tomando su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie

- no puedo caminar ya lo intente- me dijo secando su rostro y comenzando a calmarse

- tendré que ir por ayuda entonces- dije poniéndome en pie

- no por favor no me dejes… te lo suplico- me suplico tomando mi mano para sentarme nuevamente

- esta bien, nos quedaremos aquí a esperar… veras que esta pesadilla terminará pronto- le dije acomodándome a su costado colocando mi brazo por detrás de ella y la atraje hacia mi acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, ya no se si de dolor o por el horror que vivíamos

EDWARD POV:

Caminaba por el pasadizo cuando halle la escalera de seguridad, tenía al posibilidad de buscar a Bella así que no lo dude mucho y subí; en el tercer piso había mucho silencio caminé con cautela por un largo rato, era demasiado trayecto hasta estar en la clase de matemática, cuando llegue la encontré cerrada, trate de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, toqué la puerta y nadie me contestó

- Bella soy yo Edward- dije en voz baja

- ¿Edward?- escuché decir tras de la puerta

- vine por ti- le dije, sentí pasos tras de la puerta

- no… puede que sea una emboscada- escuché decir a alguien

- es Edward- dijo bella molesta, no dude mucho y pase bajo la puerta mi carnet de alumno y mi identificación un momento después bella abrió la puerta y se lanzó en mis brazos llorando

- todo va a estar bien bella- le dije acariciando su cabellera

- ¿ya lo atraparon?- me pregunto Victoria

- no, sigue por los pasadizos, aunque ya no se escucha ningún disparo, será mejor que salgamos, se como salir sin ser vistos- les dije, íbamos a salir cuando un muchacho nos intercepto con un arma

- ¿dónde piensan ir?- preguntó el muchacho haciendo que todos enmudeciéramos retrocedimos dentro del aula y el muchacho cerro la puerta; lo reconocí inmediatamente éramos amigos cuando íbamos en primaria, pero no recordaba su nombre

- ¿no creían en verdad que se irían de aquí vivos?- dijo sonriendo desquiciado

- por favor… por lo que más amas, no nos hagas daño- suplico entre lagrimas una muchacha de rasgos orientales

- Lisa White, ¿verdad?- dijo el muchacho- editora del diario escolar… ¿que se siente estar a punto de morir?- le pregunto calmado

- deja de atormentarla- dije poniéndome al frente de Bella

- que hay de ti héroe ¿estas asustado?- me pregunto apuntándome con decisión, debo aceptar que estaba aterrado, su dedo estaba en el gatillo, solo un pequeño movimiento de su dedo y me mataría

- sí, mucho- acepté

- bien, bienvenido a mi mundo Edward Cullen- dijo el muchacho sin dejar de apuntar su arma hacia mi- ¿sabes quien soy?… ¿me conoces?... ¿me recuerdas?, claro me lo imaginaba, ¿porqué uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela tenía que conocerme?, si eres un gran atleta y tienes una novia bonita, ¿porque tendrías que recordarme?- grito con rabia

- no tiene que conocer a todo el mundo por ser popular - le dijo Laurent, El hombre le apunto ahora a él

- bueno… veremos si con una bala en el corazón le refresca la memoria- dijo de repente y me apunto, Bella grito y se coloco delante de mi

- ¡no!... por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño, te lo suplico-dijo llorando Bella

- aléjense de la puerta ahora- grito y nos condujo hasta la parte trasera de la clase

- ¿bella Swan?- pregunto el muchacho

- ¿sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Bella mas calmada

- ¿tu sabes el mío?-pregunto

- Anthoni… Anthoni Kelsi… te conozco de de jardín, ibas a mis cumpleaños cuando era niña y vas en mi clase de ingles- dijo bella llorando… Anthoni, ahora recuerdo su nombre

- alguien me conoce… una porrista me conoce- dijo le muchacho sonriendo desquiciado

- Sí… conozco que eres un muchacho solitario pero bueno, eres mejor que esto… ¿Porqué haces esto?- preguntó Bella

- ya cállate- grito apuntando a bella

- deja de apuntarle- grite, en ese momento mi celular sonó

- ¿que es eso?- pregunto viendo mi pantalón

- solo es mi celular- dije sacándolo y mostrándoselo

- dámelo- grito, se lo lace y contestó

- si alguien llega remotamente a la escuela, vamos a empezar a volarle los sesos a los estudiantes, si ustedes vienen aquí, sus hijos mueren- grito y colgó- ahora denme todos sus celulares- dijo Anthoni y todos hicieron lo que pidió

ESME POV:

Acababa de llegar a escuela tan pronto como nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de llorar, el entrenador me había dicho que mi propio hijo había entrado a buscar a las muchachas con los demás chicos, intente llamar a mi hijo y aquella voz me había dicho que los iba a matar, lloraba desesperada en el hombro de Carlisle, Roberto también estaba a nuestro lado muerto de la angustia

- ¿como diantres un muchacho introduce una arma a esta escuela?- exigía respuesta Roberto al director- ¿Dónde diablos anda la seguridad, los detector de metales?

- los guardias andan con palos Robert, las armas intimidan a los alumnos- acoto Carlisle

- señor juez no podemos estar revisando a todos los alumnos, sin un motivo, se estarían violando sus derechos- dijo el director

- y esta escuela no tiene las tecnologías de Washington- dijo Carlisle

- los detectores de metales son muy caros… se quiso implementar uno hace un año, pero la junta decidió no hacer un gasto que alarmaría a los alumnos, daría inseguridad- concluyo el director

- que tonterías son estas- bufo Robert desesperado

- tenemos a uno identificado- dijo un policía a otro- Anthoni Kelsi- dijo… ¿el hijo de Sara?, volteé a ver en dirección de la mujer con la que suelo conversar cuando nos encontramos en la calle, su mirada era angustiosa, seguro desconocedora de que su hijo fuera el causante de tal desgracia.

BELLA POV:

Estábamos sentados en el salón de clases, callados, apenas pequeños murmullos ante una mirada inquisitiva de Kelsi, tal vez creía que tramábamos una maniobra de escape, no dejaba de apuntarnos, y eso ponía nerviosos a todos.

- ¿que se siente ser tan popular Edward?- de repente hablo

- nada… no se siente nada- dijo Edward sin expresión en su rostro

- mientes… te encanta, eres el dueño de este patético lugar, tu y tus amigos, aquellos que piensan con las bolas son los reyes de este planeta de habitantes sin cerebro- dijo con asco Kelsi

- solo estas amargado porque no lograste lo que muchos logran, hacerse notar por sus logros- dijo el muchacho rubio

- ¿crees que envidio sus patéticas vidas?- preguntó con asco- ¿sabes?, una ves me preguntaron que extrañaría del instituto ¿y sabes que conteste?… le dije que nada… que aquí nadie merece ser recordado, que aquí la gente es un fraude, aquí se apegan a sus grupitos para camuflarse, los metaleros están drogados, los estudiantes de honor están asustados por los populares, por los deportistas porque ellos, tu sabes, son deportistas, su apogeo será a los 18 y sus novias porristas huecas estarán gordas y solitarias a los 22… ¡perdedores!, aquí todos son unos perdedores, y la verdad es que cada día que vengo es un día menos que tengo que venir… envidia de ustedes jamás- dijo enardecido y lleno de resentimiento

- todo lo que dices solo evidencia tu envidia- dijo Edward muy calmado

- ¡mentira!- grito apuntando a Edward

- ¿en verdad harias eso?, ¿en verdad me matarías?- grito enfurecido poniéndose en pie

- no lo harías… tu no eres malo- llore desconsolada

- mira quien sale en defensa de todos… tu eras igual que yo pero cambiaste y te volviste en uno de ellos- me grito

- no le hagas sentir culpable por vivir su vida, no es culpa suya es culpa tuya- dijo Victoria en mi defensa

- no, ustedes tienen la culpa, tu, Emmett, Jasper, marco y Rosalie, todos los que un día fueron mis amigos, que me integraron en su grupo pero luego me olvidaron… todo esto es su culpa… ¿creen que desperté hoy me desperté y quise que ocurriera esto?- preguntó sin dejar de apuntar temblando- ahora por su culpa los tengo que matar- dijo desesperado

- podríamos contraatacarte ¿sabes?… somos más, no podrías dispararnos a todos- dijo el chico rubio caminado hacia él

- sí, tienes razón, pero ¿quién será el primero?... además aunque pasen por encima de mí, los otros los mataran- dijo calmado pero perturbado

- ¿hay otros? – pregunto Victoria asustada

- no, no, no, yo estuve haya afuera… no hay mas- dijo convencido Edward

- ¿realmente creíste que soy el único?, respóndete esto Edward ¿tratasteis mal alguien en esta escuela? ¿Lo pasasteis por encima? ¿Lo humillaste? ¿Jugaste con alguna chica, la usaste y la tiraste como billete viejo? ¿Hablaste mal de alguien? O simplemente ¿los ignoraste cuando tenían que preparar el gran partido o el baile graduación, o mientras ensayaban en su gran banda de rock?, pregúntate eso y respóndete si no hay más allí afuera

ROSALIE POV:

Me sentía débil, cansada… creo que había perdido demasiada sangre y ya no tenía más fuerzas, miraba todo con una gran neblina, tenia frio a pesar de que sabia que Emmett con su gran cuerpo me abrazaba, el dolor de mi pierna era cada ves mas insoportable, estaba cansada y mis ojos se cerraban; escuchaba que Emmett me hablaba pero por momento sentía su voz muy lejos

- estas perdiendo mucha sangre- me dijo revisando mi herida haciendo por el movimiento que regresara de mi letargo

- el muchacho que disparo, lo conoces, era tu migo cuando eras niño… tu eras su amigo- le dije recostada en su hombro

- ¿quien?- preguntó confundido

- no se como se llama, pero había tanto rencor en su mirada, tanto odio Emmett, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos para que nos odiara tanto?- el no me contestó y permanecimos callados por largo rato, sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban

- Rose… cuéntame algo… vamos no puedes dormirte- decía Emmett y trataba por todos mis medio de que el cansancio no me venciera, pero era imposible

- escúchame tienes que decirme algo, grítame… insúltame, hazlo, pero no te quedes dormida, por favor- escuchaba claramente lo mortificado que estaba en cada una de sus palabras, levante mi rosto para mirarlo y por un momento nuestras miradas se interceptaron, pude ver sus hermosos ojos negros llenos de preocupación, el me sonrió dejando ver su hermosos hoyuelos

- nena se que puedes… tiene que ser fuerte Rose, no puede dejarte vencer- me dijo acariciando mi rostro, levante suavemente mi brazo y acaricie su rosto, por un momento olvide por completo lo que pasaba, algo dentro de mi decía que seria la última vez que miraría a Emmett y lo acariciaría.

ESME POV

Era angustiante esta espera, había pasado ya dos horas desde que esta pesadilla comenzó, se presumía que había poco más de 20 alumnos aun dentro del instituto, gracias al cielo los disparos había cesado, pero escuchar a los policías decir que capas todos estaban muertos y que los asesinos se quietaron la vida me rompía el corazón.

- ¿Sabe donde esta ese chico?- preguntó Robert a la policía

- sí señor juez- dijo el oficial

- pues mande a sus hombres allí a dentro y termine con todo esto- exigió Robert

- sabemos dónde esta el muchacho, pero ¿nos puede asegurar que es el único chico con un arma en esa escuela?- pregunto el oficial

- necesita tomar control de la situación ¡ya!- grito enérgico

- esta es una situación estática señor juez y cuando se vuelva activa intervendremos, hasta ese momento tenemos un procedimiento pre establecido, aseguramos el área y esperamos para negociar- dijo el hombre marcialmente

- ¿y mientras tanto rogamos para que este instituto no se vuelva solo en el típico nombre que la gente susurrara para siempre como sinónimo de desgracia?- pregunto irónico Robert, el hombre bajo la cabeza avergonzado

- ¿entonces es cierto, es Anthoni Kelsi?- pregunto Carlisle cuando Robert se cerco a nosotros

- uno de ellos- dijo Robert

- lo conozco, era un buen muchacho- dijo Carlisle

- era, ahora no- dijo y se alejo

- la policía me pregunto ¿que llevaba puesto mis hijos?, y no supe que decirles ni siquiera me despedí de ellos- llore desconsolada en el hombro de mi esposo

- no tendrás que hacerlo, ellos están bien- dijo Carlisle

EDAWRD POV:

Estábamos sentados en el salón de clases, callados, de repente el sonido de helicópteros sobre la escuela nos puso en alerta, mire que kelsi que se ponía nervioso, sudaba mucho y se puso a fumar

- El escuadrón de asalto- dijo El chico rubio- si ves un punto rojo en tu frente procura agacharte- sonrió rebelde

- ¿puedo preguntarte que quieres que pase?- pregunte con cansancio

- ¿que qué quiero que pase?... déjame pensarlos, sí, quiero sacarles un millón de dólares y un vuelo a namibia?- dijo con ironía

- ¿has matado a alguien?- preguntó Victoria

- si no lo has hecho, puede que salgas bien parado de esta- dijo Laurent

- eres un buen estudiante y eres menor de edad- dijo Bella apoyando a sus compañeros

- quizás esto no es tan grave como crees- dije poco convencido de lo que decía

- que estupideces dices, este gordo a disparado contra nuestros compañeros, quizás los ha matado, yo no pienso abogar por el- dijo el chico rubio

- ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?… es solo un crio- dijo desecha la chica de rasgos chinos al chico rubio

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto odio?- pregunto bella

- solo somos chicos, ¿qué nos pasa?, todos solo somos niños, ¿porqué albergas tanto odio en tu corazón?- lloraba desconsolada la muchacha

- la escuela terminará… aun nos queda mucho camino por delante- dijo Victoria al muchacho

- falta poco para que termine, podrás comenzar de nuevo… ¿porqué no lo quieres ver?- dijo bella

- no todos tus días en la escuela fueron malos, aférrate a tus buenos recuerdos- dijo Laurent

- solo fueron días malos- dijo nostálgico

- días que puedes olvidar, te ayudaremos, eres menor, puedes salvarte- dijo suplicante bella- podemos decir que estabas asustado, que no sabias lo que hacías

- no necesito su ayuda… pronto esto se acabara- dijo poco convencido

- puedes empezar de nuevo… volverán los días felices- dijo bella con cariño- podemos devolvértelos

- nunca ha habido días felices… solo han sido triste, ¿podrían devolverme los días que me escupieron? ¿El día que aprendí a caminar con la cabeza gacha por el corredor?, ¿el día que mi padre vino a recogerme al colegio y vio como me daban un paliza?, ¿sabes lo terrible que es ver la mirada de tu padre cuando se da cuente que su hijo es un perdedor?, fue la misma mirada que tuvo cuando me abandono con mi madre- grito llorando

- lo sétimos- dije avergonzado

- ¿lo sienten? Me alegra que lo sientan pero no me sirve de nada- grito enfurecido- por favor, no traten de hacerse mis amigos, acepten que esto es mucho más de lo que han hablado conmigo durante 4 años y aceptemos que si no tuviera con esta arma apuntándoles no estarían aquí haciéndolo - dijo con rabia

- solo es la escuela- dijo Victoria llorando

- ¿aun queda la universidad?… me rechazaron… ¿sabes porqué?... por falta de actividades- dijo inexpresivo

- el instituto no es el fin del mundo- dije calmado

- para mi si lo es- dijo rendido

- ¿entonces todo esto es por eso porque te rechazaron en una universidad, porque no eres popular o porqué te ignoramos?- pregunto Laurent

- no, todo esto es porque me canse… estoy cansado- grito enardecido y apunto con firmeza hacia nosotros

ROSALIE POV

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía como la vida se me iba en cada respiro, en verdad quería dormir, quería cerrar los ojos, pero Emmett me alentaba constantemente para que no los cerrara, su preocupación me conmovía, me sentía satisfecha porque sentía que aunque sea me quería un poquito y se preocupaba por mí

- cuéntame algo rose por favor- me suplico al ver que cerraba mis ojos rendida… busque en mis recuerdos y comencé para complacerlo

- cuando era niña, un día de invierno en sexto grado, me escape de mi casa y fui donde Alice, ella y yo hicimos un iglú con un túnel muy bonito, me escapaba de mamá y de sus constantes peleas con mi padre, me sentía cálida adentro, parecía tan seguro como un espacio ideal, estábamos seguras, muy seguras, como si el mundo allí afuera no existiera; extraño esa sensación de seguridad emm, era perfecta… pero luego anocheció y comencé a sentir frio y sabia que tenia que regresar con mi madre, pero no quería, y sentía frio como ahora Emmett, como ahora- dijo mientras un lágrima surcaba mi mejilla

- estoy contigo Rose… y nunca te voy a dejar… te lo prometo- le dije besando su frente

- y luego vendrán ellos- dije con mi vista enfocada en un estante de libros

- ¿quien ellos?- pregunto preocupado

- los psicoanalistas, aquellos expertos que creen que saben todo, nos analizaran y trataran de encontrarle un sentido a todo esto pero no podrán conseguirlo, y aunque podamos salir de aquí no podremos olvidarlo, ya no podremos ser mas los mismo de antes- dije cansada, tratando de contener las lagrimas

- te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo- me dijo con dulzura

- no es un virio ¿verdad?... es una bala, me voy a morir- Le dije, el me dio una mirada de desaprobación- y no quiero hacerlo sin decirte esto- tome su mejilla he hice que me mirara a los ojos- Emmett, yo… yo… yo te amo… te amo con toda mi alma Emmett- dije y luego atraje su rostro hacia mi para besarlo, junte mis labios a los suyos suavemente y el correspondió mi beso, fue el beso más dulce, lindo y profundo, de los pocos que había experimentado en mi vida, me sentí con vida con aquel beso, rindiéndome ante el… ante el amor que le tenia; me separe de el cuando mis fuerzas no dieron para más, mi vista comenzó a nublares y sentí como poco a poco mi respiración se hacia más lenta, cerré mis ojos lentamente

- rose no te duermas… vamos… te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo juro- dijo Emmet y luego sentí como me levantaba del suelo con cuidado para hacerme descansar en sus brazos.

ESME POV

Cada segundo era una tortura… veía a Carlisle y la misma angustia en su rostro junto con la sensación de perder a su hijo con Robert allí lo atormentaba… el no estuvo muy de acurdo con decirle hoy la verdad, Edward es su hijo del alma, el lo a crido y lo ama igual que a Alice, lo destrozaba esta situación y más que pudiera haberle pasado algo

- no aguanto mas la angustia, entrare por ellos- dijo Robert

- no, ¿esta locos?, te pueden matar- dijo Carlisle deteniéndolo de un brazo

- mis hijos están allí, tengo que ir- dijo soltándose de su agarre

- piensa en tus hijos, si te pasa algo los destrozarías- dijo Carlisle

- Edward te tiene a ti, no me sufrirá mucho- sonrió melancólico

- es tu hijo… lo mereces tanto como yo- dijo Carlisle

- si me pasa algo, se que ustedes cuidaran a los tres- dijo, en ese momento alguien salía por la puerta, vino mi alma al cuerpo cuando Emmett salía con Rose en brazos

- ¿qué le paso?- corrió Robert alcanzarlo

- una bala.- dijo Emmett colocándola en la camilla

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte desesperada

- ¿no salieron?- pregunto asustado, mientras Carlisle revisaba a Rose superficialmente

- esta muy mal… llévensela- dijo a los paramédico mi esposo

- ve con ella, yo estaré bien, te necesitan en la clínica- le dije a Carlisle

– Emmett… ve con ella…. Ellos saldrán yo lo se, iré por ellos; tu amas a mi hija, jamás te hubieras arriesgado por nadie como lo hiciste por ella, y te agradezco que la ames como lo haces, cuídala, y júrame que jamás la dejaras sola- dijo Robert a Emmett

- yo la amo… con toda mi alma, y no tengo que jurarle nada… nunca la voy a dejar- dijo con rapidez mientras se dirigía a la ambulancia

- tomo tu palabra… cuídate muchacho… ahora ve- dijo Robert dándole una palmada en la espalda a Emmett,

- me avisa cualquier cosa y le suplico busque a mi hermana- dijo Emmett y subió a la ambulancia para que luego esta arrancara y se fuera

- ahora voy por ello- dijo Robert y corrió contra toda la seguridad que no pudo detenerlo

BELLA POV:

Ya no nos apuntaba, el mismo se había cansado, sabía que ya no le quedaba más tiempo; su rostro era demacrado, el mismo estaba asqueado de su comportamiento, el mismo quería salir corriendo, quizá a los brazos de su madre

- Kelsi, tuviste que haber tenido un buen día… el mejor… aférrate a el- dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio

- ¿saben?... una ves me pase en el instituto sin que una sola persona me hablase o mirase, y me di cuenta que fue ese mi mejor día, el día en que deje de existir; luego me di cuenta que fue un día deprimente y me fui a casa, me tome un antidepresivo y luego otro y luego 10 más; mi madre y los médicos lo tomaron como un accidente, cuando regrese a clases unas semanas después nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, como si nunca me hubiera ido; creo que esa es la ventaja cuando eres invisible, nadie te hecha de menos en absoluto- dijo con melancolía

- ya deja tu rencor atrás… solo te haces daño a ti mismo- dijo Edward

- ¿si sabes que te recodaran como un monstro?- le dije suavemente

- ¿Qué es un monstro?... esa palabra es muy relativa, quizás lo sea, pero me pregunto como recordaran a muchos de ustedes- dijo mirando al arma que sostenía

- ¿no piensas en el dolor que le causas a tu madre?- dije con pena, con compasión

- ella… es muy buena, no merece todo esto- dijo con una lagrima en su mejilla

- déjanos ir… ya no tienes un plan más, solo alargas el sufrimiento de nuestros padres y de tu madre- dijo Edward

- te lo suplico- llore

- tu eres la única que siempre me trato bien- me dijo con dolor

- déjanos ir por favor, te juro que te ayudaremos- le dije llorando

- lo hare por ti… váyanse, los perdonaré, ¡váyanse! antes me que me arrepienta- dijo desesperado, todos nos pusimos de pie

- ¿los otros?- pregunto Victoria

- ¿creen que este plan esta bien preparado?- dijo apenado y todos salieron excepto Edward y yo

- en verdad la debes amar tanto para venir por ella- le dijo a Edward- váyanse, contare hasta 5 o les dispararé- grito enloquecido

- vamos- dijo Edward y me empujo por el pasadizo para estar fuera de su vista

Caminamos hacia la salida y antes de llegar al pasadizo de salida nos encontramos con el papá de Rose

- Hijo- dijo y abraso a Edward

- ¿Como están todos?- preguntó Edward confundido por la efusividad del abraso de aquel señor

- Jasper y Alice aun siguen adentro iré a buscarlos- dijo el señor

- gracias por preocupase por mi hermana… yo lo acompaño- dijo Edward

- no hijo… mi vida es menos importante, sal y ve con tu madre… solo quiero que sepas… que te amo hijo… no lo olvides, ahora salgan- dijo empujándonos

- solo es uno- le dije volteando a verlo, el me sonrió y camino hacia el corredor principal; caminamos hasta la salida, donde el recibimiento fue que unos policías nos registraran como ladrones; luego de confirmar que no teníamos nada, Esme corrió a abrasarnos, nos pidieron declaración los policías y luego nos atendieron los paramédicos.

ALICE POV:

Estaba aterrada, después del alboroto en la mañana corrí hacia los baños y allí me quede a esperar asustada; pero no podía permanecer por más tiempo allí, así que me arme de fuerzas y salí; camine por el pasillo cuando la figura de un hombre me impacto, cuando lo vi mejor note que era Marco y corría hacia mi para abrazarme, cuando me separé de el y trate de calmarme pues estaba en un mar de lagrimas, mire hacia a la puerta y mire al muchacho del arma apuntar a mi novio; un fuerte estruendo salió de aquella arma y yo solo grite al ver que aquella bala iba en dirección a Marco, segundos después él caía sin vida en mis brazos y yo por el peso caía al suelo; mi cabeza no procesaba bien la información, pero pude darme cuanta instantáneamente que marco estaba muerto.

- ¡Marco!- grite con desesperación mirándolo muerto- contéstame, por favor no me puedes dejar, te lo suplico, por favor- lloraba con amargura mientras lo movía con fuerza, pero estaba muerto y lo sabia, levante asustada el rostro hacia al asesino

- ¿tu?- dije al reconocer al muchacho con el que Bella hablo en la mañana

- el siempre se burlo de mi… junto con Emmett y james era mi principal objetivo; tenia que desaparecerlos, tenia por fin que deshacerme de esas lacras – dijo desquiciado

- los mataste- dije horrorizada

- y tu también vas a morir- dijo apuntándome

- me harás un gran favor si acabas en este segundo conmigo- llore aferrándome al cadáver de marco

- aunque me digas que quieres morir, veo el terror en tu rostro- dijo sádicamente

- si crees que merezco morir ¡hazlo!- grite desesperada

- no lo hare si me contestas una pregunta, al final y al cabo tu solo me has ignorado - dijo el muchacho asustado

- ¿Cuál?- pregunte mirando aquellos ojos llenos de odio

- ¿Cómo me llamo?- pregunto… no lo sabia- solo si dices mi nombre te podrás ir de aquí- no lo sabia así que agache la cabeza y comencé a llorar desconsolada

- Anthoni Kelsi- escuche a decir alguien, levanté mi rosto y sentí una paz indescriptible cuando vi a Jasper frente a mi

- ¿Jasper hale?- dijo asustado

- se tu nombre, ahora déjala ir- dijo caminado cauteloso hasta colocarse a mi costado

- ¿la viniste salvar?, ¿otro héroe más?- preguntó kelsi con desdén

- te conozco, eres un gran chico, mejor que esto; cuando eras niño jugábamos y tu eras un excelente arquero, debo aceptar que mejor que yo; pero luego te separaste del grupo, ya tus intereses no fueron los nuestros, si hubieras querido, ahora jugarías en el equipo- dijo Jasper

- tratas de que parezca que yo soy el culpable de mi propia suerte- dijo atormentado el del arma

- todos somos lo que buscamos ser- dijo Jasper hincándose para ver el pulso a Marco

- yo no pienso así- negó desquiciado

- esta claro, si lo hicieras no estarías apuntándonos con un arma- dijo Jasper poniéndose en pie

- tu tratas de justificar a tu descerebrados amigos, son solo unos imbéciles que creen que por ser populares el mundo se rinde a sus pies; ¿no es cierto hale?, tu mismo no eres más que un muñequito del que todas las chicas huecas piensa que el estar en tu cama es su mayor realización- dijo con odio y rabia- acéptalo hale, tu eres otro idiota que piensa que tirarte a una flaca rica es un punto más en tu popularidad, los tipos como tu no debería existir- dijo con asco

- ¿los tipos como yo? Juzgas a los tipos como yo sin ningún reparo, pero a ti no te pueden juzgar porque si no te lías y te pones a jugar con arma en un colegio- dijo Jasper desesperándose

- deja de usar tu psicología barata conmigo- grito histérico

- hay muchos que jamás se han burlado de ti y quienes lo hicieron solo son unos idiotas que no tienen otra cosa mejor que burlarse de la gente- trato de calmarlo Jasper

- de igual forma duele que te ignoren como tu y la niñita rica esta lo hacen- dijo con asco

- Alice jamás te ha hecho nada, sí, quizás te ignoro pero… vamos hay mucha gente que se ha pasado su vida ignorándome y no voy con una rama para matarlos… si no hace tiempo mi madre estaría bajo tierra- dijo tratando de sonreír- vamos, baja el arma, te puedo ayudar

- no trates de hacerte el gracioso hale, aunque me conozcas, tu eres popular- grito al bode de la locura

- ¿es un pecado?- grito enardecido Jasper, por momento olvidaba que ese loco le apuntaba con un arma

- eres igual que todos- dijo con lastima, vi como estaba a punto de dispararle y cerré fuertemente los ojos

- suelta el arma muchacho- escuche a un hombre decir y mire en la dirección de la voz, rogando fuera la policía

- Papá- dijo Jasper más que aliviado asustado, el muchacho apuntaba a los dos asustado, sabía que estaba acorralado y se turnaba para apuntar a ambos

- no se me acerquen- grito enloquecido

- déjate de tonterías, ¿qué ganas con todo esto?- dijo mi padre con una voz calmada sin moverse

- solo deja el arma y tranquilízate, podemos ayudarte- dijo Jasper abrasándome en el suelo

- tu madre esta afuera muy preocupada… vamos… podemos hacer que esta pesadilla termine- dijo mi padre, dando un paso delante

- no se acerque- grito apuntándole por un momento, luego volvió a turnarse para apuntarles a los dos

- no, ya no hay forma de ayudarme- dijo creí que iba abajar el arma, pero cuando respiramos por fin, el padre de Jasper dio otro paso y el chico le apunto perturbado con rapidez

- le dije que no se acercara- grito y disparo

- ¡no! ¡Papá!- grito Jasper, vi como el señor hale cayo al piso muerto, y yo me deshice desconsolada aferrándome al cuerpo de Marco

- lo mate- dijo llorando… yo no quería matarlo- comenzó a llorar arrepentido, cayendo de rodillas al piso

- levanten las manos ahora mimo- grito un hombre mire que se trataban de muchos policías con arma; el muchacho sabia que estaba perdido así que levanto el arma y se disparo en la cabeza.

BELLA POV:

Esta angustia cada momento se hacia más imposible de soportar, Jasper y Alice todavía no salían, hace unos minutos un estruendo de bala me había angustiado y hace unos segundos había entrado la policía al confirmar que solo era Kelsi.

- dios… ¿Cómo está Rosalie?- pregunte a Edward que colgaba su celular

- Emmett dice que aun no sale del quirófano- dijo con angustia- tuvo que donarle mucha sangre- continuo

- tengo miedo- le dije abrazándolo, de repente un disparo me asusto, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y me puse llorar desesperada colocando mis manos en mis oídos ya no quería escuchar más

- dios misericordiosos…. Que no sea ningún muchacho- dijo Esme apoyándose a Edward, pocos segundos después vi salir a Jasper, sostenía a Alice que lloraba desconsoladamente, Esme corrió hacía su hija y la abrazo con ternura, nosotros también nos acercamos

- gracias… por salvar a mi hermana- dijo Edward a Jasper que tenia el rostro desencajado

- al parecer solo son cuatro los muertos- dijo un oficial de policía

- algunos 6 muchachos están heridos- dijo otro

- ¿rose, donde esta?- preguntó desesperado saliendo de su letargo

- en el hospital- dijo Edward apoyando su mano en un hombro de Jasper

- ¿qué?- preguntó pálido, asustado por la noticia

- Emmett la rescato, se desangraba; tiene una herida de bala en la pierna, pero va a estar bien- contestó Edward

- ¿Quién murió?- pregunté a Jasper, el voltear a ver con tristeza Alice que había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba como ida

- Marco- dijo, ¿marco?, oh por dios esto no podía estar pasando, cerré los ojos con fuerza y gruesas lágrimas cayeron, abrase con fuera a Edward aferrándome a él

- ¿Robert?... tu papá entro a buscarte- dijo pálido Edward

- mi padre, esta adentro… muerto- dijo y se derrumbó en los brazos de Esme, llorando desconsolado, vi a Esme derrumbarse también llorando desconsolada

- ¿qué paso?- grito una mujer qué reconocí como al madre de Kelsi

- su hijo señora acaba de matar a tres persona, hirió a 6 y luego se mato- dijo el policía, la señora grito desconsolada y se derrumbo en el suelo, llorando por el dolor de perder a un hijo y que este hiciera tanto daño.


	18. CÁP 18: LO MAS DIFÍCIL DE DESPEDIRSE

**CÁP. 18: ****LO MAS DIFÍCIL DE DESPEDIRSE ES QUE HAY QUE HACERLO CADA DÍA**

_Alguien escribió que la muerte es sólo un velo. El velo de nuestra voluntad. Después de muertos, no podremos cambiar nuestro corazón. Si escogimos amar a los demás, los amaremos con nuestra oración. Si escogimos ser egoístas, no ayudaremos a nadie.  
Podemos ser como ángeles, o como demonios. Por eso muchos temen a la muerte: Temen que finalmente dejarán de esconderse detrás de máscaras... y se enfrentarán a ellos mismos._

JASPER POV:

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería todo si no estuvieras nunca más?, Si de repente te hubieras ido, ¿cómo reaccionaría el mundo?

No hay nada romántico sobre la muerte. La pena es como el océano, Es profundo, y oscuro, y más grande que todos nosotros. Y el dolor es como un ladrón en la noche... tranquilo, persistente, injusto... aplacado por el tiempo, la fe y el amor.

El dolor de perder a alguien es como la interrupción de la envoltura que encierra mi entendimiento. Así como la semilla de la fruta debe romperse para que su corazón se descubra al sol, así siento que debemos conocer el dolor.

Hoy miro al cielo y me bastaría con cerrar los ojos a mi miseria y soñar la hermosura que encierra la vida. ¡Soñar!. Porque es bella si se deja de sufrir, si se aplaca el dolor.

Hay quien dice que el dolor cada persona lo siente distinto. Hay quien dice que el dolor es indescriptible porque se confunden con muchas emociones.

Hoy estoy triste, preocupado y asustado. Tal vez no estoy preparado, estoy impresionado o confundido. Me siento enojado, engañado, culpable, exhausto o simplemente vacío. Algunas de estas emociones más intensas o más profundas, están entremezcladas de una manera que nunca había experimentado, que me dañan más por no poder comprenderlas, por no poder diferenciarlas y por tanto por no poder combatirlas.

Hoy puedo asegurar, El dolor… es un sentimiento inexpresable con palabras, uno sabe que lo siente, por que no te deja respirar, pero ¿Cómo se deja de sufrir? ¿Que queda después de que se siente que te consume el alma? ¿La soledad? ¿la miseria?; llora me digo a mi mismo... dicen que llorar desfoga el dolor, renueva, te hace mas fuerte; pero hoy no podía, aunque quería llorar… gritar al cielo con lágrimas que no aguantaba lo que me oprimía el corazón; pero me sentí impotente y las lagrimas se resistían a salir. Mi hermana yacía en la cama de un hospital, el doctor me había asegurado de que estaría bien, que solo dormía por el cansancio, por haber perdido mucha sangre, pero tenia más miedo que abriera los ojos ¿que haría yo cuando ella despertara?, ¿qué le tendría que decir?; no puedo, no puedo mirarla a los ojos y decirle esto, darle este gran dolor que no deseo a nadie; tenia que ser fuerte me decía muchas veces, por mi hermana… por todos.

Alice también me preocupaba, ella que estaba en este mismo hospital, pero por razones distintas, había entrado en shock esa misma tarde; ahora, en un cuarto del área de psiquiatría se encontraba con una mirada fija en la pared, estaba como ida, en un mundo paralelo lejos del dolor que le provocaba bajar a la realidad.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería todo si no estuvieras nunca más?, Si de repente te hubieras ido, ¿cómo reaccionaría el mundo?, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste eso papá?... pues ahora mírame y mira a mi alrededor, el mundo no es lo mismo; el mundo comienza a ser un asco.

- debes estar muy cansado, será mejor que vayas a casa- dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en mi hombro haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

- Esperare a que mi hermana despierte- dije con cansancio

- tú y Emmett se van a enfermar si siguen aquí, el no se a movido de su cuarto- me contesto

- me tranquiliza que la quiera tanto, pero si me voy a casa voy a toparme con una realidad y tengo miedo que me supere- dije empuñando con fuerza mi taza de café

- con todo lo que ha pasado hoy no te he dado mis condolencias- dijo tomando asiento mi costado

- gracias Carlisle… solo quisiera encontrar la forma de que esto para mi hermana no se tan terrible- dije tomando del vaso de café

- la muerte de un padre siempre es terrible Jasper, pero de algo estoy seguro, Rose es muy fuerte y podrá salir adelante con este dolor- dijo agotado

- ¿Cómo esta Alice?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, ya no soportaba hablar de papá

- aun sigue igual, siento como si no nos escuchara, esta metida en si misma, sin la menor intención de salir de donde se encuentra- dijo con impotencia

- lo siento mucho- dije con pesar

- aun no te he agradecido lo que hiciste… salvaste la vida de mi hija y te lo voy a tener eternamente agradecido- dijo con notoria gratitud

- yo quiero mucho a Alice… daría mi vida por ella- dije respirando profundo

- ¡quiero ver a mi hija!- dijo de repente un voz al fondo del pasadizo

- ¡madre!- dije cuando pude notar que era ella

- ¡Jasper!- dijo abrasándome en lagrimas- ¿como pudo haber pasado esto?… dime que es mentira, que Robert esta vivo, por amor a dios dímelo- me suplicaba destrozada, no sabía que hacer, era mi madre y tenia que consolarla, me sentía obligado a hacerlo pero no por compasión; lloro por mucho tiempo mientras le contaba lo sucedido, cuando termine seco sus lagrimas y tomo su celular

- alo, margara… quiero tener todo listo para el entierro de mi esposo, encárgate de todo tu misma- comunicaba por su celular… ¿que hacia?- comunica lo sucedido al presidente… el avión nos trasladara de Seattle, aunque preferiría que salga de Forks… entonces, prepara todos los funerales allí mismo… perfecto- dijo notoriamente habatida pero con tanta frialdad y luego colgó

- ¿qué haces?- pregunte confundido

- Preparo todo para trasportar a tu padre a nueva york- dijo mas tranquila pero con una notoria tristeza en su voz

- ¿estas loca?... mi padre será enterrado aquí- aseguré

- ¿que te hace pensar que eso pasara?- dijo ahora de forma altiva y orgullosa

- el único lugar que mi padre a amado en su vida a sido este lugar, el único lugar donde el fue feliz fue este, así que creo firmemente en que Forks es donde deben permanecer sus restos- dije con firmeza

- me parece una tontería, tu padre era una persona muy importante en este país, por ningún motivo permitiría que se le entierre en este pueblucho- dijo con desprecio

- no me importa si fue el mismo presidente de los estados unidos, mi padre estará junto las personas que lo amaron en verdad- dije con furia

- sus restos reposaran junto a su hogar familiar en nueva york, en la cripta de los hale- me dijo mi madre enardecida

- iba a divorciarse de ti, ¿que te hace pensar que ahora el quería permanecer en el mismo lugar que tu?, olvídalo, mi padre será enterrado acá- dije con desprecio… la despreciaba era mi madre y que dios me perdone pero la despreciaba

- no nos íbamos a divorciar, yo jamás le hubiera dado el divorcio y no voy discutir por este asunto- dijo mi madre altanera

- Elisabeth, lo más justo es que sea enterrado donde sus hijos quieran, no compliques más las cosas- intervino Carlisle

- bien, ¡hazlo, hazlo!- dijo y salió del lugar notoriamente enojada

- gracias Carlisle- dije rendido tomando asiento

BELLA POV:

¿Qué tan culpable de lo sucedido éramos nosotros?... no me lo podía dejar de preguntar, ¿podíamos haber logrado algo distinto en aquel muchacho?… quizás si, pero estamos tan pendientes de mostros mismos que olvidamos el mundo que nos rodea, ¿es que podemos llegar a hacer tanto daño a las personas con nuestras egoístas actitudes?; a veces nos encerramos en nuestras propias vidas, el mismo lo había dicho, nos camuflábamos en nuestros grupos y velamos solo por nosotros, el mundo se no hace ajenos, la demás gente, el demás dolor, nos vale; pero de algo estoy muy segura, cuanto mas no alejamos de la realidad mas frustrante es verla a la cara.

Me sentí fatal, quizá no había perdido yo nada, mi hermano no había sufrido ningún rasguños pero ver a Alice así me destruía por completo; La Negación es una etapa del dolor, la primera y quizás la más difícil; ella estaba allí en esa cama como ida, negada a aquel dolor, mientras le conversaba y le contaba cosas ella perecía que no podía escucharme y me dolía tanto que sufriera de esa forma… me rompía el corazón.

- Alice- dije mientras tomaba su pálida mano- tienes que recuperarte, tienes que ser fuerte y pararte de esta cama, tu madre sufre viéndote así y marco no hubiera querido verte en este estado

- ¿Cómo está?- escuché a alguien hablar tras de mi, voltee y confirme quien era el responsable de la voz

- igual, no ha abierto la boca ni para comer- dije con tristeza

- gracias por cuidarla- dijo Jasper tomando mi hombro

- es mi mejor amiga, además rose estaba muy bien cuidada por Emmett que no se le ha separado ni por un minuto, por ella no me debo preocupar- dije sonriendo con picardía, feliz porque Emmett amaba a rose

- sí… si dudaba de su amor hoy puedo confirmarlo y garantizarlo- dijo con una sonrisa triste

- hola- dijo de repente la voz de Edward abriendo suavemente la puerta- ¿como esta?

- igual- respondí

- Alice… enana… ¿me escuchas?- dijo tomando su mano

- aun sigue igual, como ida- dijo Jasper con pena

- gracias por su compañía; estuve en casa, me fui a dar un baño y a ver a mamá- dijo con tristeza

- ¿Cómo esta tu mamá?- pregunte

- está encerrada en su cuarto, no me quiso abrir, siento como si la muerte de tu padre le afectara en sobre manera- dijo confundido

- eran amigos, tienes que entenderla- dijo Jasper algo nervioso

- Alice esta muy mal, ella debería de estar acá, apoyándola- dijo mirando con tristeza a su hermana pero con enojo hacia su madre

- solo esta en negación, trata de refugiarse en su mundo, uno que no le cause daño- dijo Jasper despreocupado- pronto encontrara el regreso y tu madre tiene derecho a llevar consigo su dolor de la forma que crea conveniente

- ¿Cómo esta Rose?- pregunto Edward cambiando de tema

- aun duerme- contesto Jasper

- Emmett aun no se mueve- dije sonriendo

- bella nos trajo ropa para que nos cambiáramos, estaban llena de sangre- dijo Jasper con pena- debo agradecer a tu novia sus molestias- concluyo sonriéndome amablemente

- no son molestias- dije

- vi a tu madre allí afuera- dijo Edward- esta llorando destrozada

- no puedo negar que mi madre si ha amado con desmedido amor a mi padre; pero eso no quita el desagrado que provoca su presencia en este lugar- dijo Jasper con molestia

- cuando tu hermana despierte la votara a gritos- dijo Edward preocupado

- será raro ver eso, ella siempre la apoyaba- recordó pensativo mi rubio amigo

- rose a madurado mucho en este lugar- dije

- y estoy orgulloso por ello- sonrió Jasper

EMMETT POV.

Era tan hermosa… dormía tan tranquila y parecía un ángel; era tan bella que dolía; estaba un poco cansado, tuve que donarle sangre, ¿lo creen?, ambos tenemos un tipo raro de sangre, y ya que Jasper no estaba lo hice yo, yo le podía haber dado hasta mi ultima gota de sangre y no me hubiera importado; estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando rose comenzó a moverse y al parecer trataba de abrir los ojos.

- Hola nena- le dije tomando su mano

- Emmett, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con voz suave

- el hospital- le dije sonriéndole

- ¿como están todos?- se reincorporo asustada al darse cuenta quizá de lo que había pasado

- tranquila, los chicos están bien—le dije para tranquilizarla

- ¿nadie salió herido?... Emmett no quiero que me ocultes nada- no sabia que decirle, di gracias a dios cuando Carlisle y Jasper entraron

- hola muñeca- dijo su hermano con una sonrisa

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó Rosalie asustada

- sí, tranquila no tengo ni un rasguño- la tranquilizo Jasper; Carlisle comenzó a examinarla y todos permanecimos callados por ese largo rato

- parece que estas perfecta… podrás irte muy pronto a casa- dijo Carlisle amablemente

- debo darle gracias al cielo que la bala no me diera en la otra pierna, estaría inútil- dijo rose sonriendo

- debes reconocer que tu pobre pierna izquierda estos últimos meses ha sufrido de todo- dijo Carlisle y yo reí sonoramente

- ¿qué pasa Jasper?... ¿porqué tienes esa cara?- preguntó rose confundida- alguien salió herido ¿verdad?- preguntó asustada

- marco murió- dijo Carlisle, vi como el rostro de rose empalideció, sin duda no se esperaba aquello

- Pobre Alice… ¿como esta?- preguntó la rubia consternada

- ella aun esta en shock- dijo Carlisle- pero va ponerse bien- sonrió triste

- ¿como sucedió?- preguntó rose consternada aun

- eso no es importante… cuando te pongas bien te contaremos con detalles- dije acariciado su mejilla

- tienes que saber algo mas- dijo Jasper lacónico

- Jasper no creo que sea el momento- dije mirándolo con reprobación

- ¿qué pasa?... habla- exigió Rose

- papá…- trato de hablar Jasper

- ¿donde esta papá?... ¿quiero verlo?- exigió rose asustada… ella de algún modo sabia que vendría después- ¡dile que venga Jasper!- grito desesperada

- el entro rose… fue a buscarnos- vi el rostro de la rubia empalidecer y sus ojos empañarse; ella sabia que venia

- no continúes… no lo digas- dijo rose con una solitaria lagrima caer por su mejilla

- lo siento rose, el murió… lo mataron- concluyo Jasper con el rostro bañado de lágrimas; tenía miedo de la reacción de rose, pude notar la impotencia en su mirada, ella no lloraba trataba de hacerse la fuerte o su reacción ante la situación era esa, la de llorar por dentro

- esta bien llorar hija- dijo Carlisle sentándose a su costado

- déjenme sola- dijo inexpresable

- no te voy a dejar sola- dije tomando con fuerza su mano

- váyanse, quiero estar sola- dijo con suavidad, no podíamos hacer más, nos miramos entre nosotros y así salimos

- ella es fuerte, saldrá adelante- dijo Carlisle

ALICE POV:

Cada recuerdo era como si lo viviera de nuevo, la ves que lo vi por primera vez, solo teníamos 13; acababa de llegar de los ángeles, sus padres acababan de morir en un accidente de transito y era un chico solitario, triste cuya sonrisa solo podía ser yo la causante; Su dulzura me cautivo y me llegue a enamorar como una loca, era increíble lo que era capaz de hacer por mi, por verme sonreír.

Los recuerdos dolían, pero era un dolor lindo; en mi mente las veces que me repetía lo hermosa que era o todo lo que me amaba no dejaba de latir.

Sus besos aun ardían en mi piel como la primera vez que me hiso suya y la única también, "eres lo único que en verdad le da sentido a mi vida, te amo" me había dicho una noche que había discutido con su tío y por lo cual había trepado hasta mi recamara; yo lo necesitaba, lo quería a mi lado, conmigo, para siempre.

Me sentí aislada, en aquel lugar, un prado extenso con muchas flores de todos lo colores; estaba recostada en su regazo y me acariciaba con dulzura y lo único que quería era permanecer allí en aquel lugar, juntos para siempre.

- Alice cariño… respóndeme- escuche a lo lejos la voz de bella

- debes dejarme ir- escuche que me decía Marco

- Alice cariño… respóndeme- escuche a lo lejos la voz de bella sonaba preocupada, pero no quería que supiera que estaba allí, no le iba a contestar, yo quería quedarme con marco

- te amo Alice… adiós- me dijo Marco y comenzó a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque

- Alice… habla por favor- continúo suplicando bella, que le he iba a decir- Alice tienes que reaccionar, hoy es el funeral, yo se que quieres estar con el- el funeral ¿de quien?... de repente el recuerdo de Marco cayendo si vida en mis brazos me embargo... no… no… era una pesadilla, no iba aceptar esa pesadilla, no

- Alice, yo se que quieres despedirte de el- ¿despedirme?, no, no el no se iba ir sin mi, no, poco a poco los recuerdos bonitos, fueron desapareciendo la imagen de la realidad de aquella mañana llego nuevamente, el caía, caía muerto, no pude contener más y comencé a llorar, llorar con impotencia, sentí el abraso de bella reconfortándome. Con el pasar de las horas y luego de que me tranquilizara hablé

- quiero ir a casa- dije seca, ya no habían más lágrimas

- te traje algo de ropa, puedes ir a bañarte y al medio día todos iremos al funeral- dijo bella con ternura

- ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?- dije tratando de levantarme

- ayer fue a esta misma hora- contestó; fui a casa, todos me miraban cual bicho raro sin mucho que hablar; todos fuimos al entierro con excepción de rose que estaba en hospital y mi madre que aun no salía de su recamara, al parecer la muerte de el señor hale le había afectado bastante.

La ceremonia fue dolorosa, llore, llore como jamás pensé podía llorar; en su tumba sobre ella había una camiseta de el equipo de los toros de Forks y todo el equipo estaba allí alineados con dolor, porque se había ido un gran jugador, porque se había ido un gran amigo. Cuando se había acabado todo, la gente comenzó a retirarse camine hasta estar cerca de la tumba, lance una rosa y tome un puño de tierra para lanzarlo pero pronto sentí una mano evitándolo

- no creo que tengas el derecho de hacer eso- dijo Priscila, la tía de marco

- señora… yo solo- trate de hablar

- quiero que te aleje de mi familia… todo esto es tu culpa- me reprocho echando a llorar

- señora yo…- trate de defenderme

- mi sobrino no hubiera entrado a ese instituto si tu no hubiera estado allí, te salvo, entro allí para salvarte- grito enérgica entre lagrimas

- señora yo…- intente responder pero las lagrimas me traicionaron

- no quiero que digas nada, tu no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí; no te saqué por respeto a mi sobrino, pero será mejor que te vayas ahora- hablo ahora el señor Dawson el tío de marco

- señores ustedes no puede tratar Alice así- salió en defensa Jasper

- Y ustedes no pueden seguir burlándose de mi dolor, ahora váyanse, váyanse ya, no nos hagan mas daño, así que márchense- grito enloquecida la mujer, ella tenia razón, la única culpable era yo, marco había entrado al instituto por mi, yo ya lo sabia, el no estaba dentro cuando comenzó todo, y solo entro por mi.

_- tengo que ir por un cuaderno q__ue olvide en mi auto- dijo marco- nos vemos luego- dijo y dándome un beso continuo su camino hacia el estacionamiento_

EDWARD POV:

El camino a casa fue bastante callado, Alice no dejaba de llorar, lo que esa mujer le dijo fue muy fuerte; cuando llegamos todos bajamos del auto y entramos, me había quedado en la sala viendo televisión , me había preocupado no ver a mi madre todo el día, ella estaba muy lastimada por la muerte del padre de Jasper y Rose; me intrigaba esta extraña sensación, yo mismo me sentía tocado con la muerte de Robert, no había tenido una cercanía destacable, pero no puedo negar que me sentía tocado por su muerte. Cuando era niño Jasper y Emmett éramos muy unidos, y Robert a pesar de ser un señor muy serio no dudaba nuca en regalarme una pequeña sonrisa, yo lo tomaba como natural, pues no era de desconocimiento de nadie que mi madre fue su mejor amiga en la niñez, pero de allí a decirme aquella mañana que me amaba era temas mayores; ¿me habrá querido con tal cariño como si viera en mi a un sobrino de su querida hermana del corazón Esme?; apague la tv, subí a mi habitación y vi como mi padre dudaba entrar a su recamara; cuando al fin se decidió corrí para ver porque tal comportamiento y me apegue para escuchar

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi padre

- mejor, gracias- contestó mi madre

- perdón por no venir a verte antes, estaba en el despacho haciendo…- trato de excusarse Carlisle

- lo entiendo, se que ahora no soy la mejor compañía- dijo mi madre con tristeza

- te entiendo… se cuanto lo querías- contestó mi padre con pesar

- esto no es justo para ti- dijo mi madre ahogando el llanto

- no tienes que compadecerme- dijo mi padre, entre abrí la puerta para ver aquella escena

- siento como si cada lágrima que derramo es una estocada en tu corazón… y lo siento- lloraba mi madre en los brazos de mi padre

- Yo entiendo, tu lo quieres, lo has amo y vas amar- dijo mi padre con total naturalidad… ¿porqué permitía ello?, ¿amarlo?

- no es justo para ti- seguía llorando mi madre, y claro que no era justo

- yo se que me amas como lo hago yo, pero también entiendo que Robert siempre significo algo importante en tu vida, amarlo aun no es un pecado, yo aun amo a mi esposa y nuca dejare de hacerlo, y no es lapidan te que tu también lo hagas- dijo mi padre… ¿esposa?... de que rayos hablaban… ¿Qué esposa ama mi padre?

- ¿porqué me haces esto?... me siento fatal, te enteras que he seguido amando a Robert durante tanto tiempo y reaccionas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- grito desesperada mi madre separándose del abrazo de mi padre

- es natural, esme escucha… Robert significo y significa en tu vida, uno nunca puede olvidar a las personas que se amaron; yo miro a Alice y aun veo la mirada de su madre esa mirada que hacia que cualquiera hiciera sin objetar lo que quisiera su sonrisa, y su carácter, Alice es su madre y la veo cada ves que veo a mi hija- ¿Alice no es hija de mi mamá?... ¿no somos gemelos?- y eso no hace que te deje de amar con locura… el hecho de que nunca olvidaras a Robert no quiere decir que no me ames solo que el lugar que ocupo Robert sigue ocupado por el y no te culpo, tendría que ser ciego para no ver a Robert en él- ¿el? ¿Quien el?

- tiene su encaje de cara y esos ojos verdes, tan verdes y ese cabello tan… tan indomable con ese color tan extraño- dijo mi madre con melancolía… esperen ¿hablaban de mi?

- sí, duele saber que tu hijo es exactamente a quien rogaste que no se pareciera jamás- dijo mi padre con pesar, pero ¿qué trataban de decir?

- perdóname… siempre me he mostrado digna, orgullosa, he tratado de odiarlo, pero nunca lo logre, perdóname- dijo mi madre destrozada

- tranquila, haremos como si nunca paso, Edward no tiene porque enterarse- dijo mi padre… ¿enterarme de que?

- crees que es justo que no disfrute de sus hermanos- dijo mi madre con tristeza… ¿hermanos?... ¿qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

- ¿crees que es justo cambiar su vida de esa manera?- preguntó mi padre tomando con cariño su mano

- Edward tiene que saber tarde o temprano que su verdadero padre murió- ¿Qué?, ¿había dicho mi madre eso?- tiene que saber que sus hermanos son quienes por tanto tiempo creyó sus amigos, saber que es un hale, el tercer hijo de Robert hale- ¿qué?... no. no puede ser posible, me separe de esa puerta con miedo, y trate de caminar hasta mi cuarto, trate de no derramar una amenazante lagrima, de repente choque con alguien, mire detalladamente aquellos rasgo y note su presencia y la abrase, la abrase con ternura con amor y con dolor, y lloré, llore como un niño, un niño pequeño

- ¿vas a decirme que sucede?- me preguntó cuando me calme

- te lo diré, pero hoy no, hoy solo quiero que estés conmigo, así, abrasándome, sintiendo tu aroma, tu piel, solo eso

ROSALIE POV:

Lo mas difícil de despedirse es que hay que hacerlo cada día, porque cada día tienes que convencerte que queda mucho por vivir, porque la vida es hermosa y hay que vivirla bien.

Recién en la mañana me habían dado de alta, andaba nuevamente con muletas, gracia al cielo la bala cayo en mi misma pierna enyesada, en la parte del muslo, no roso el hueso, pero aun así perdí mucha sangre; había llegado a la casa solo para darme un baño pues al medio día seria el funeral, todo fuimos incluso mi madre con quien no había cruzado palabra alguna, la ceremonia fue muy solemne, alguno ministros de estado y gobernadores, jueces y hasta el vicepresidente en representación del presidente estaban; los honores que ofrecían los oficiales eran espectaculares, mi padre era una persona muy importante y la concurrencia de gente importante abalaba mi teoría.

Jasper estaba a mi costado derecho, tomaba con preocupación a Alice que se había empeñado en venir, sosteniendo mi mano estaba Emmett, no puedo negar la dedicación hacia mi, su cariño eran visible y a su costado estaba su hermana con Edward, quien no había dirigido la palabra a nadie en toda la mañana, pero que extrañamente había dejado de mirarme con fastidio como acostumbraba para mirarme con compasión; no quería que me miraran así; no había llorado, no había llorado y me lastimaba no poder hacerlo, era fuerte y lo demostraba, aunque me dolía, me dolía en el fondo del alma; esme estaba desecha, lloraba desconsolada aun costado de Alice, cuando la ceremonia termino todos se fueron retirando, esme se acerco a la tumba, ya la habían bajo y lanzó una rosa roja y algo más que no pude divisar, creo fue un anillo, luego se retiro apoyada de su esposo; al final solo quedamos los seis, esperaríamos a que lo enterraran, pero algo me sorprendió, Jasper camino hasta uno de lo sepultadores y pidió su pala, y el comenzó a hacerlo, fue recién allí cuando una lagrima rebelde callo por mi mejilla, pero eso no fue lo impactante si no lo que vino después; Edward camino decido y tomo otra pala del piso, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, no pude mas y comencé a llorar, Emmett me abraso al igual que bella, ¿qué rayos sucedía?... ¿porqué Edward hacia esto?, acaso la sangre es tan fuerte, vi con la decisión con la fuerza que ambos lampeaban, Edward tenia lo ojos vidriosos y Jasper aun sorprendido continuaba con su labor, de repente comenzó llover torrencialmente, todos nos quedamos hasta que el ultimo poco de tierra estuviera en su lugar, los sepultadores comenzaron poner el pasto y lapida, mientras los dos se acercaban a mi, Edward me miro a los ojos, me atrajo hacia el y me abraso con fuerza y llore en su pecho. Cuando llegamos a casa, mire a mi madre sentada en la sala

- Por fin llegan… ahora mismo quiero que arreglen todo, nos regresamos a nueva york- dijo mi madre autoritariamente

- ¿qué?- preguntamos todos a la vez

- lo que oyeron, es mi ultima palabra- dijo mi madre caminando hacia su recamara

- tu no puedes venir y simplemente exigirnos eso- dijo mi hermano enfurecido

- claro que puedo, soy su madre- dijo ella orgullosa

- mira, porqué no vas y averiguas que es una madre y luego vienes aquí a jactarte de ello- dije enardecida

- no quiero discutir del tema, ustedes se vienen conmigo y es mi ultima palabra- dijo fuera de sus casillas

- olvídalo, somos mayores de edad, y no queremos permanecer un segundo mas en tu presencia, mejor vete, vete y no vuelvas- le grite enardecida

- tiene el coraje para decir tanta tontería, no se dan cuenta que todo esto es su culpa- grito mi madre dejándonos helados

- ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Jasper

- su padre esta muerto por su culpa, ustedes que vinieron a este asqueroso pueblucho, si hubieran permanecido conmigo jamás habría pasado esto, los únicos que tienen la culpa son ustedes- encaro mi madre lapidariamente

- eso no es verdad- me negué más a mi que a ella

- claro que lo es y lo saben, ustedes son los únicos culpables de la muerte de su padre y van vivir con ello toda la vida- dijo aquella mujer que me costaba ya demasiado llamar madre

- ya déjalos- dijo esme- no te cansas de hacer daño por donde caminas, no eres mas que una serpiente venenosa, culpas a estos niños de la muerte de su padre no te das cuenta de lo cruel que es eso- nos defendió esme

- ¿santa esme nuevamente?- preguntó con ironía la rubia mujer

- el mismo odio de siempre ¿no Elisabeth?… ¿hasta cuando? - concluyo y subió las gradas

- vete madre, no quiero volver a verte- dijo mi hermano cansado

- no me pueden echar- grito mi madre

- me canse de esto, escúchame bien, nosotros quizás somos culpables de su muerte pero tu madre, tu mataste a mi padre hace muchos años, porque nunca fue feliz, jamás a tu lado fue feliz, mi padre nunca te amo, y sabes lo que me complace de todo esto, que no pudiste enamorar al pobre muchacho de pueblo, eres tan poco mujer que no pudiste competir con ella, ella siempre fue mucho más mujer que tu, vive con eso Elisabeth nosotros viremos con nuestras culpas pero tu madre tu tendrás que lidiar que destruiste su vida, y que ni con ello te quiso ni un poquito- dije con rabia y me fui del lugar

EMMETT POV:

Han pasado días desde lo ocurrido, veo a Alice mas animada, ya sonríe y bromea; rose siempre fue fuerte, no la vi llorar además que cuando se derrumbó en el entierro; lo de Edward siempre será una incógnita, ¿que rayos le paso?, ¿porque hizo eso?, yo me había faltado a un practica con la selección, hoy regresábamos al instituto, y hoy tendríamos que jugar el partido que pospusieron por lo sucedido; será difícil regresar a esa escuela, pero los seis fuimos juntos, nos paramos allí en la entada, caminamos todos juntos pero Alice se quedó allí parada

- Lo siento no puedo- dijo caminando en dirección contraria

- si no quieres no vengas… te llevo casa- dijo Edward

- no – dijo rose y se puso frente a Alice

- rose…- trato de calmarla Bella

- crees que yo no perdí a nadie aquí… mi padre, sabes teníamos planes, iríamos a parís o Hawái, estaríamos juntos los tres, como un familia, algo que nunca soñé tener, y lo perdí, lo perdí en el mismo pasadizo que tu perdiste a marco, ¿pero sabes? no corro, no me voy de aquí, sabes porqué, porque ver ese pasadizo solo me enseñara una cosa, que mi fuerza esta en mi mayor debilidad, que mientras viva, voy a tener algo por lo que vivo, que mi padre quiso que fuera así, y sabes lo mas difícil de despediste es tener que hacerlo todos los días porque cada día te tienes que convencer de que vale la pena vivir, y si que lo vale, tienes un hermano y unos padres que te adoran, cuando llegues a ese pasadizo encuentra tu fuerza que es marco para convencerte de que la vida es mucho mas de lo que un idiota con un arma presumía saber, si quieres vete, pero tendrás tarde o temprano que acostumbraste a su ausencia, y te hará mucho mejor aceptarlo cuando pases por ese pasadizo- dijo y camino hacia la entrada, Alice respiro y se seco las lagrimas para lego entrar tras de ella, cuando pasamos por aquel pasadizo, fue muy difícil, Alice se quedo como ida

- que rayos pasa aquí- dijo rose en voz alta y todos se asuntaron por ello- esto parece un velatorio, esto es una escuela ok tenemos que salir de este estúpido letargo, hoy hay un partido importante, así que vamos a celebrar que vamos a ganar, quiero a todas las porristas en el gimnasio, el que tenga un yeso no evita que siga siendo su capitana- rose me sorprendía cada día mas, podía llegar a ser distinta, tan molesta e irritante pero a la ves su fortaleza y su dulzura eran extasiantes.

Caminaba por la librería, quería pasar un rato por allí, camine hasta el stand donde estuve con rose

- ¿Quien te creería tan nostálgico?- dijo de repente haciéndome saltar

- tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así- dije por como los dos nos asustamos al encontrarnos allí. Rose se sentó en una de las sillas y yo la seguí

- hey, yo nuca te agradecí que me salvaras- dijo de repente

- esta todo bien- le dije modestamente

- dios son tan niña- dijo sonrojándose

- tu me amas- le dije sonriendo

- esta bien eso no es muy justo- se quejó

- probablemente quieras volverme a besar- bromee

- cállate… esta bien yo te bese y te dije aquello- dijo avergonzada- pero yo pensé que iba a morir y tu cuidaste de mi, yo solo- trataba de excusarse

- lo se… aunque lo niegues rose me amas… tanto como yo te amo a ti- le dije tomando su mano que reposaba en la mesa

- será mejor que me vaya… deje a mi escuadra bailando como tontas- dijo alejando su mano de la mía

- rose… tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti- le dije cuando se puso en pie

- y el tuyo de ti- me dijo con dulzura

Ya por la noche estaban todos en el camarín, permanecíamos callados, aun en el pizarrón seguían las jugadas con el nombre de marco en ellas tal como las habíamos repasado la noche anterior del atentado, así enmudecidos, entro el coach

- no se que decirles, la verdad pensé que no debíamos de jugar aun pero, solo nos hacemos daño, este deporte siempre me ha apasionado y a ustedes también, y que mejor que usarlo para sanar heridas- dijo con ternura- se que ahora se preguntan ¿porqué?, ¿como y porqué sucedió esto?, y la respuesta no la se, ¿pero saben?, hace años cuando perdí a mi esposa un muchacho llego y me dijo algo que siempre recordare; yo estaba intratable la verdad, no quería vivir, pero este muchacho un día entro en la oscuridad y me saco de allí, el me dijo "coach, yo se que usted quiere algunas respuestas, pero ¿cual es la respuesta correcta? porque no hay respuesta, solo una, solo hay una vida y hay que seguir adelante viviéndola"… el nombre de ese muchacho era Robert fue quizás el mucho más loco que he entrenado, pero el más noble a la vez y el también estaba aquella mañana, y el también murió y aun así su hijo tiene puesto el uniforme, dispuesto a salir a jugar- dijo llorando

- chicos, hagámoslo por marco, estará jugando con nosotros, aquí en el corazón, seguira en su puesto y nos llevara a la victoria, ¡¿están conmigo?- grite

- pensé esta formación por mucho tiempo y quiero que siga así- dijo el entrenador

- pero ¿y la posición de maco?- pregunto Dimitri

- seguirá en su posición- dijo el coach secándose el rostro

- ¿solo jugaremos 10?- pregunto Mike

- yo lo quiero así pero es su decisión- dijo el coach

- ¡hagámoslo!- grito Edward

- ¡vamos equipo!- grito Jasper, todos arengaron y comenzaron a Salir al campo de juego

- quizás sea la peor derrota de todas- me dijo al oído Laurent

- o quizás no- conteste

Después de aquella noche donde por milagro ganamos, las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido, Tomamos nuestras tristes experiencias como nuestras fortalezas, que sabias fueron aquellas palabras de Rose… en nuestra mayor debilidad esta nuestra mayo fortaleza… aquella mañana marco un antes y un después de nuestras vidas, aquella mañana perdimos más que un amigo o un padre, perdimos nuestro miedo y renacimos, renacimos más fuertes con ganas de vivir.

- ¡hey!, quería verte antes de irme- dije bajando las gradas con mi maleta, hoy viajaba para el mundial de futbol

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto rose pagando la televisión con el control

- cuando regrese, quiero que seas mi novia- le dije frente a frente cuando ella se puso en pie

- ¿que?...- preguntó confundida no la deje continuar, porque la bese con ternura, con dulzura, con amor

- no digas nada, bye- le dije y antes de irme la volví a besar con dulzura

ROSALIE POV:

"cuando regrese, quiero que seas mi novia", me dijo Emmett antes de irse, ¿Porqué era tan cabeza dura?, ¿porqué no simplemente me dejaba querer?... mientras me introducía en mis pensamientos el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar, ¿no había nadie en casa?; muy a mi pesar me puse en pie y camine hacia la entrada para abrir. Cuando abrí la puerta y pude diferenciar a la persona que estaba allí, juro que por casi me desmayo.

- Hola Rose- me dijo con dulzura

- ¿Félix?- pregunte aturdida, ¿Qué rayos hacia el aquí? , ¿Cómo sabia mi ex novio el causante de que yo estuviera en Forks que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo?


	19. CÁP 19: ME CUESTA CAMBIAR LO QUE SIENTO

**CÁP. 19: ME CUESTA CAMBIAR LO QUE SIENTO Y DEJARTE DE AMAR**

_Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, una ocasión desaprovechada y un tiempo pasado._

ROSALIE POV:

"cuando regrese, quiero que seas mi novia", me dijo Emmett antes de irse, ¿Porqué era tan cabeza dura?, ¿porqué no simplemente me dejaba querer?... mientras me introducía en mis pensamientos el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar, ¿no había nadie en casa?; muy a mi pesar me puse en pie y camine hacia la entrada para abrir. Cuando abrí la puerta y pude diferenciar a la persona que estaba allí, juro que por casi me desmayo.

- Hola Rose- me dijo con dulzura

- fe… fe… ¿Félix?- pregunte aturdida, ¿Qué rayos hacia el aquí? , ¿Cómo sabia mi ex novio el causante de que yo estuviera en Forks que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo?

- Rosalie… mi amor, por fin te encuentro- dijo tomándome en su brazos, ¿Qué hacia aquí?... cuando salí de mi letargo lo aparte de mi violentamente

- ¿que haces aquí?... ¿Cómo me encontraste?... vete ahora mismo de aquí- le dije con rabia, empujándolo para que saliera

- rose, te suplico que me escuches… te fuiste y nunca hablamos y creo merecer defenderme- dijo tratando de acercarse a mi pero yo retrocedí rápidamente

- ¿defenderte?... ¿Cómo rayos me encontraste?; lárgate de aquí o llamo a la policía- dije caminando a lado de la puerta para mostrarle la salida

- te suplico que me escuches solo 5 minutos- me rogo, me quedé callada, aturdida. Que se suponía tenia que hacer, yo no quería escuchar sus mentiras ¿qué hacia?

- tienes 2- le dije mirando hacia fuera de la puerta

- te encontré por lo del ataque en la escuela de Forks, ahí vi tu nombre pero sobre todo el de tu padre, lo siento mucho- dijo apenado, le di una pequeña mirada con desprecio

- ¿estas aquí para decirme solo eso?, no me interesa tu lastima ni tus condolencias… si eso es todo, vete ahora mismo- le dije señalando fuera de la casa

- escúchame… por favor, te estuve buscando como un demente durante todo este tiempo, y ahora recién te encontré, y necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches, dijo desesperado tratando de tomar mi mano pero no lo permití

- te queda medio minuto… ¿que se supone que tengo que escuchar?, ¿no es lo que parece, no sucedió como lo viste o no es lo que te imaginas?… dime- le dije con rabia pero sobre todo con odio

- Susan, sí me beso- cuando dijo eso las lagrima amenazaban en caer, por que volvía a mi todo lo que sentí en el momento en que lo vi con ella- pero yo no le correspondí…. Susan siempre te envidio, siempre quiso lo que tu tenias; dentro de su ambición me encontraba yo; ella fue esa noche a mi casa, con la escusa de planear una sorpresa para ti por nuestro aniversario, pero luego me salió con lo de que me amaba, y que yo debía terminar contigo, luego me beso y tu llegaste; no quisiste que te explicara y al día siguiente ya estabas en un avión a sabe dios donde- dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

- ¿crees que soy estúpida?... estas mintiendo- le dije con rabia, controlando las lagrimas

- no lo hago rose, te he amado con locura siempre, jamás te hubiera hecho daño, lo juro.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla envuelto en lágrimas; la verdad veía tanta sinceridad en su mirada que no sabia que pensar o sentir en ese momento

- deja de mentir, ahora lárgate- le dije empujándolo hacia la salida

- por favor créeme, ella es la culpable de este grave mal entendió, yo te amo mi vida- dijo arrodillándose, jamás pensé ver a alguien arrodillándose, me quede helada

- ¿susan nos separo?… no puedo creerte- le dije apartándome de el- y ahora levántate- le dije

- créeme, tengo pruebas, ella consiguió todo cuando tu te fuiste, porristas, popularidad, tus amigos, tu trabajo, pero no a mi, aunque aun sigue tras de ese cometido- dijo tomando mi mano con fuerza una vez levantado del suelo

- ¿pruebas?... no te creo felix… entiéndelo… yo te vi besándola… ya termino tu tiempo, solo vete- le dije con dolor apuntando a la salida

- escucha- dijo sacando su celular y colocando el altavoz

-"la tonta no va regresar, deja de llorarla cariño, deberías de una vez por todas, aceptarme a mi, te aseguro que soy mil veces mejor mujer en la cama que ella"- dijo la inconfundible voz de susan; cuando aquello termino no pude negarme a creer; ella había planeado todo o el destinos se había encargado de ello, pero lo cierto era que ella siempre quiso lo que yo tenia y aunque muchas veces lo supuse siempre me negué a creerlo

- ella lo dejo en mi casilla de voz; no fue su plan que tu nos vieras pero si tuvo siempre la ambición de tener todo lo tuyo, la circunstancias le prepararon el guion para quitarte del camino… lo juro- dijo mas calmado

- no puedo creerlo… todo este tiempo…- le dije confundida, ¿era esto verdad? ¿Fui tan tonta para que ella destruyera mi vida?

- nunca he dejado de amarte y siempre tuve la esperanza de encontrarte; eres el amor de mi vida- dijo tomando mis dos manos suavemente

- estoy confundida- dije soltándome- vete, por favor

- te amo rose, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo- me dijo

- quiero pensar, vete- el dije con la mirada perdida

- entiendo… solo dime una cosa… ¿aun me amas?, ¿tengo la esperanza de recuperar tu amor?- pregunto suplicante

- solo vete- dije contendiendo las lagrimas

- yo te voy a amar siempre- dijo acercándose a mi

- han pasado muchas cosas, y tengo que pensar- le dije

- quiero saber si ya no me odias, si puedes volver a sentir el amor que tenias por mi- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola su pecho

- supongo que todo fue un error, que no fue tu culpa, que fuiste una victima al igual que yo; pero estoy muy confundía… déjame sola- le dije calmada pero suplicante

- te amo- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mi boca

- rose- de repente escuche a bella y al mirar hacia su voz la vi bajar las escaleras

- Bella- dije asustada- te quiero a presentar a…

- soy felix- dijo felix sonriendo

- ¿Felix?- preguntó ella confundida

- yo luego te lo explico bella- le dije- te veo luego- dije a mi ex

- bien, permiso- dijo y salió de la casa

- ¿felix?- preguntó confundida

- es un larga historia- dije caminando al sofá

- ¿el y tu regresaron?- preguntó asustada

- no, para no hacértelo largo… el no tuvo la culpa, jamás me engaño, yo fui la única estúpida que me negué a escucharlo y por ello ahora estoy como estoy; susan fue la traidora y las circunstancias provocaron esto, el me ama y yo… estoy muy confundida- dije sentándome en el sofá, sofocada por estos minutos de revelaciones

- ¿confundida por lo ocurrido, o por que aun lo amas?- preguntó sentándose a mi costado

- quizás por ambas- dije avergonzada

- mi hermano te adora… es tu vida, pero solo te pido que no le hagas daño- dijo suplicante

- todo esto me esta volviendo loca… a los dos los quiero, al primero e intento odiar por lo que creí que me hiso, pero ahora se me presenta el muchacho del que me enamore locamente y a tu hermano lo he intentado odiar de igual forma por todo lo que ha provocado en tan poco tiempo, amor, odio, tragedia, por como me trato, por el bebe que perdí, por destruir mi vida, pero que he amado y estoy segura aun amo… si me preguntas ahora los amo a los dos… solo quiero pensar… iré a recostarme- dije poniéndome en pie.

Mi cabeza ese día no paraba de dar vueltas, no pude dormir, jamás estuve tan confundida como en ese momento, ¿que iba a hacer?, en mi mente todo daba vueltas, Susan, Emmett y Felix, ¿lo amaba, amaba a Felix? ¿Más, igual a o menos que a Emmett?

Al di siguiente estaba en el sofá cuando tocaron el timbre, no había nadie así que fui a abrir lento por mi pierna enyesada.

- Felix… hola- dije al verlo en la puerta, me emocioné al verlo allí, era muy guapo y ese mismo sentimiento que durante años sentí por él, estaban allí vivos como siempre

- hola- dijo y entro cuando le di paso, caminamos juntos hacia el sofá

- discúlpame por venir, pero necesitaba que me dijeras lo que habías pensado- dijo mientras tomábamos asiento

- tengo que serte sincera… me siento muy apenada por lo ocurrido... quizás si te hubiera escuchado antes, ahora estaríamos con nuestras vida normalmente, tu y yo juntos- le dije apenada

- aun podemos- contesto tomando mi mano con suavidad

- no… ya no es tan fácil- le dije aparatando mi mano de la suya

- ¿hay otro?… ¿sales con alguien?... dime rose, ¿amas a otra persona?… porque no lo creería, solo ha pasado medio año, tu y yo nos amamos desde adolescentes, nuestro amor es muy fuerte para que otra persona compita con el- me dijo con añoranza

- tienes razón, nos hemos amado desde hace mucho tiempo, y no te negare que aun tengo algún sentimiento por ti, pero aunque no estoy con nadie, durante este tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas que hacen que me sienta distinta, ya no soy la Rosalie que conociste- le dije apartando mi mirada de la suya

- me amas… pero siento que todo esto que dices es por otra persona- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- hay un muchacho… que dice amarme- le confesé

- ¿y tú?- pregunto bajando la mirada

- el ha sido alguien muy importante, y sí lo amo, aunque también lo odio y es confuso esto que siento- dije atormentada

- pues no lo creo, estas confundida, tu me amas a mi, solo estas confundida- dijo muy seguro de si mismo

- aunque me cuesta aceptarlo y no quiero engañarte lo amo- le dije sinceramente

- yo se que con mi cariño te olvidaras de el- dijo esperanzado

- no entiendes- replique

- pues explícame- así fue que lo hice, le conté todo, le conté todo con cada detalle como si hablara con mi mejor amigo

- el ahora esta de viaje por un mes… se le ve muy feliz haciendo lo que le gusta- dije con la mirada extraviada

- guau… todo lo que me cuentas parece sacado de telenovela- me dijo con tristeza- la verdad es de locos- comento incrédulo

- me ha hecho la existencia difícil pero el me salvo la vida… eso es lo único que hace que no le odie tanto y a veces pienso que soy parte del problema yo también, contribuí a mi propio sufrimiento y culparle solo a el me convierte en injusta- comente

- culparte tu de su obsesión es injusto- me dijo

- entonces ¿crees que soy una obsesión para el?- pregunte

- no soy el indicado para dar mi opinión si te ama con desmedida pasión, o podría ser simplemente obsesión pero… lo que verdaderamente me importa es… ¿tu que sientes?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

- estuve encandilada, pero francamente ya no se que siento, amor o gratitud, a veces se confunde con ira y con rabia, algo de odio se entremezcla… es confuso- le dije sonriendo tímidamente

- ¿que sientes por mi?- preguntó dejándome helada

- Te ame con mi alma, durante todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado, pero ya no se que pensar o que sentir- le fui sincera

- bueno, tengo un permiso de la escuela para quedarme unas semanas así que te hare darte cuenta que me amas a mi- dijo y me dio un beso tierno en los labios

- no trates de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, una ocasión desaprovechada y un tiempo pasado. No trates de hacer como si el tiempo no paso- le dije poniéndome en pie

- tu problema Rose, es que te atormentas con ello… permíteme devolver a esa rose, que en parte desapareció, aquella orgullosa, altanera, fuerte e indomable- me dijo poniéndose en pie frente a mi

El resto de la tarde fue utilizado para conversar sobre todo lo que había pasado en estos meses. Y el como siempre trataba de enamorarme con su dulzura, con su carisma, con esa devoción que ahora se nunca dejo de tener por mi.

EMMETT POV:

Lo que estaba viviendo era incomparable, me sentía una estrella de futbol, lo que siempre soñé desde niño, un hotel 5 estrellas, y todos los fotógrafos asediándome, era todo genial; cuando me recosté en mi recamara, tome el teléfono y llame a casa.

- alo…- escuche la voz de un hombre que no reconocí- ¿casa de lo cullen?- pregunte dubitativo, capaz me equivoque al marcar

- si, ¿con quien desea hablar?- preguntó la voz

- mi hermana Bella… ¿Quién habla?- pregunté confundido

- soy amigo de rose, Felix- ¿felix?- ahora te la paso

- hermanito ¿qué tal tu viaje?- pregunto con emoción

- hasta ahora es un sueño, justo estoy por salir a reconocer el campo de juego dentro de tres días es la inauguración y no sabes esto es un loquerío- comente

- me lo imagino, diviértete mucho- me dijo con cariño

- lo hare… puedes explicarme ¿como es que Félix esta mi casa?- pregunte intrigado

- llego ayer- me dijo

- pero rose lo odia- le dije muy seguro

- no parece que sea así, ellos hablaron y hora están como viejos amigos… no te digo con ellos que estén juntos, solo arreglaron sus diferencias- dijo con preocupación

- ¿diferencias?... ella lo odiaba- le asegure

- fue el amor de su vida, pero no te atormente, son solo amigos- me dijo

- voy para haya- le dije nervioso

- no… Emmett estas aun paso de conseguir todo por lo que siempre luchaste, sigue tus sueños, alcánzalos- dijo angustiada

- la estoy perdiendo- le dije preocupado

- si cuando regreses, ella no esta allí, deberás entender que no era para ti- dijo, me quedé callado, ella tenia razón, pero costaba aceptarlo

- gracias hermanita luego te hablo, por favor no digas que llame- dijo tajante y colgué

- suerte en el mundial- escuche decirle antes de colgar

Cuando colgué sentí un fuerte dolor de estomago… quizás bella tenia razón, ella siempre lo amo yo fui el hombre con el que disfrutaba las noches dónde quería olvidarlo, pero ahora que esta junto se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El resto de la tarde estuve entrenando cuando llego la noche todos nos reunimos en el comedor, me senté para cenar cuando el coach con una muchacha entraron al lugar

- Chicos quiero presentarles a mi hija... ella es Heidi, será nuestra agente de prensa y quiero que la traten muy bien - la muchacha era muy hermosa, castaña y de un cuerpo avasallador, me miro extasiada por largo rato y luego se sentó a lado del míster

Al día siguiente acabamos de entrenar cuando ella camino hasta mi

- Hola soy Heidi tu eres Emmett verdad- me saludo

- si, mucho gusto- conteste

- tengo muy buenas referencias sobre ti- me dijo- podría asegurar que tendrás un gran campeonato y un futuro excepcional como futbolista

- espero que veas el futuro- le bromee mientras caminábamos a las bancas

- créeme, lo veo- me dijo sonriente y así nos conocimos, el resto de la historia sucedió sin poder evitarlo, me había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al futbol, tanto así, que Rose había desaparecido de mis pensamientos la mayor parte del día; solo era por las noches cuando regresaba y solo aquellas noche que Heidi no pudiera introducirse en mi recamara y poder hacerla mía.

EDWARD POV:

No se que me pasaba pero ahora me sentía un guiñapo, melancólico como nunca, vagabundeaba por lo rincones de la casa, ahora caminaba por el pasadizo del segundo piso, encontré la recamara de rose abierta y entre instintivamente; camine hasta su mueble y observe un foto de su padre con jasper y ella, la tome y comencé a mirarla, imaginando como hubiera ido mi vida si hubiera sabido desde siempre que ellos eran mis hermanos y aquel hombre mi padre. Quizás hubiera vivido con ellos, quizás no llamaría papá a Carlisle, quizás hubiera sido distinto.

- ¿qué haces aquí?- escuché la inconfundible voz de rose tras de mi, me quede paralizado, no sabia que decir así que deje el retrato en su lugar y voltee

- te buscaba- dije

- ¿para que?- preguntó caminando hacia el retrato

- ¿preguntarte como estas?- que estúpido ¿como estas?

- ¿venias a preguntarme como estoy?- dijo incrédula

- sí… y preguntarte si sabes algo de Emmett- se me ocurrió agregar

- no, pregúntale eso a tu novia- me dijo tajante

- tienes razón- dije y camine nervioso a la salida

- espera- dijo y me quede paralizado en la puerta

- ¿porqué mirabas la foto tan detenidamente?- preguntó

- te vez bonita en ella- dije riendo como tonto

- ¿me dijiste bonita?... ¿tienes fiebre?- preguntó sorprendida y divertidamente preocupada

- digo... no… no eres fea- tartamudee

- si algo se muy bien es que no soy de tu agrado, jamás en tus sano juicio me dirías bonita- dijo rose convencida

- bueno, eres antipática, creída, manipuladora y muchas otras cosas, pero eres bella- dije naturalmente

- mirabas la foto por otras cosa, lo se, la misma razón, por la que ayudaste a Jasper a enterrar a mi padre, ¿qué sabes?... ¿que escondes Edward?- preguntó inquisitiva

- ¿qué cosa se supone debería saber?- pregunte será que ella sabia la verdad, que su padre era el mío también

- olvídalo, solo vete Edward- dijo dándome la espalda

- si lo se- dije sin poder evitarlo

- ¿Qué sabes?- dijo volteando sorprendida

- Robert era mi padre- le dije ella no se sorprendió, así que deduje que lo sabias

- ¿Cómo…?- intento preguntar

- le escuche decirlo a mi madre- dije tomando asiento en la cama

- ¿ella sabe que lo sabes?- pregunto sentándose a mi costado

- no, así será mejor... ¿tu como lo sabes?- pregunte

- escuche a esme decirle a mi padre… te juro que el no sabia nada hasta un días antes de su muerte- le dije

- ¿segura de ello?- pregunte con añoranza

- sí, papa jamás lo supo hasta un día antes. Por eso es mejor que hables con Esme dile la verdad y que te de respuestas… y no odies a mi papá- me suplico

- no lo odio… al final, termine ganando y a la vez perdiendo- dije sin sentido

- ¿Por qué?

- porque tengo a la hermana mas hermosa y sexy del mundo, sabes lo difícil que es ahuyentar a los muchachos con esas características- dije riendo

- me das un abrazo- no le dije nada y la abrace

- ¿que pasa acá?- escuche a Jasper, nos separamos y le sonreímos

- nada Jasper, solo abrazaba a mi hermano- dije

- ¿hermano?- pregunto confundido

- Lo sabe- comenzamos hablar largo y tendido sobre muchas cosas

- cuando hables con Esme seria ideal que empecemos todo el papeleo- dijo Jasper

- ¿papeleo?- pregunte confundido

- sí, tu debes llevar el apellido Hale y tener todo lo que te corresponde por derecho- dijo Jasper

- no, seria un escándalo, la prensa hablara muy mal de Robert y no es justo, dejémoslo así, no quiero que nadie sepa en especial para no hacerle daño a Carlisle y a Alice, ella no tiene porque saber que no es hija de Esme y que su verdadera madre esta muerta, ¿ok?, dejémoslo así- dije

- lo que digas- dijeron los dos no muy convencidos

EMMETT POV:

Ya había amanecido, estos eran los últimos días en el mundial, hoy era la final con la que todo jugador sueña

- ¿Cómo se siente estar a un paso de la gloria?- preguntó Heidi recostada en mi pecho aquella mañana

- irreal, completamente irreal, una final del mundo aunque sea juvenil es un sueño hecho realidad- conteste

- tienes que ganarla campeón, ganarla- me dijo besando apasionadamente mis labios

Aquel día sucedió así, con un gol mío fuimos campeones mundiales de futbol sub 20, por primera vez en la historia de estados unidos era campeón en esta división; la fiesta fue genial, y también fue el momento de despedidas

- el día de mañana regresare a los Ángeles con mi padre- dijo poniéndose la ropa

- ambos sabíamos que esto sucedería- dije poniéndome mis bóxers

- yo se que tu vas a llegar muy lejos Emmett- dijo mirándome orgullosa

- voy a intentarlo- dije subiéndome los pantalones

- bueno campeón, en verdad me gustaría pasar mucho mas tiempo contigo, pero es claro que es la despedida- dijo poniéndose frente a mi

- ya veras que algún día cruzaremos nuestros caminos nuevamente- le dije acercándome a ella

- no lo dudes, tu me interesas Emmett, mas de lo que puedes imaginar- dijo juntando sus labios a los míos

- eso espero, me siento muy bien a tu lado- dije acariciando su mejilla

- para entonces espero que dejes de pensar en ella- me dijo alejándose hacia su bolso

- créeme, has sido tu la única que a logrado tal Azaña- le dije caminado hacia ella

- nos veremos muy pronto Emmett- dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios

- adiós- sonreí viendo alejar su figura tras cerrar la puerta

ROSE POV:

Estas semanas habían sido muy duras, extrañamente me sentía tranquila, en paz, de la misma forma que sola, ¿que se suponía tenia que hacer con mi vida?, faltaba muy poco para salir de la escuela; algunas cartas a universidades ya había presentado, pero nada me daba emoción, nada verdaderamente me daba emoción.

- lista- Como todos los días Edward llego a mi cuarto, cerró la puerta camino hacia mi desafiante

- no me hagas doler- suplique riendo

- oye, si quieres llamo a Jasper, ya viste a judas calato una vez con el, seguro te gusto y con Félix también sufriste, el único que tiene unas manos de ángel soy yo y los masajes en tu pierna están dando resultados, ya no cojeas así que aunque no quiera señorita seguiremos con el tratamiento del medico- me dijo sentándose a mi costado

- ok- hablamos amenamente durante el masaje hasta que alguien toco la puerta

- hola- dijo Félix, entrando

- hola- saludamos

- bueno yo los dejo solos- dijo Edward poniéndose en pie

- ¿como estas?- preguntó sentándose a mi costado

- camino cada vez mucho mejor- le dije con fingido entusiasmo

- ¿te sigo masajeando?- pregunto

- no eres muy bueno en eso- dije riendo

- déjame intentarlo- dijo acariciando mi pierna, sus masajes eran más caricias suaves, siguió así por unos minutos donde no dijimos palabra alguna, luego su palma avanzó hasta mi muslo y allí me beso con dulzura, me recosté mas y el se coloco sobre mi, los besos eran ahora apasionados e intensos, se quito el polo y acaricie su fuerte pecho; fue cuando sentí su mano abrir mi camisa cuando lo empuje

- lo siento, no estoy lista- le dije avergonzada, era extraño decir aquello, jamás me había negado a alguien que quería y deseaba, pero en ese momento no pude

- entiendo, tranquila ya no intentaré nada- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

BELLA POV:

Aquella noche jamás me imaginé lo que vería; hacia una hora como todas las noche vi entrar a Edward al cuarto de rose, yo fingía que no pasaba nada, que no sabia pues no quería perderlo, era comprensible su actitud, rose le daba lo que yo no; caminé hacia su puerta para convencerme de que ellos eran amantes, la entre abrí y allí rose estaba recostada en la cama y Edward sin camisa la besaba, salí corriendo sin decir mas y llore toda la noche; al día siguiente baje a desayunar y allí estaba Edward desayunando con Alice y Jasper escribía algo en su laptop en el sofá, no aguante mas el coraje, fui y encare a Edward

- ¿como pudiste hacerme esto?- pregunté envuelta en lágrimas

- ¿qué pasa amor?- pregunto sorprendido

- ¿porqué con mi mejor amiga? ¿Porqué te revuelcas con mi mejor amiga?- vi en los ojos de Edward sorpresa, el sabia que lo había atrapado

- ¿que pasa aquí?- dijo rose bajando las gradas

- tu eres una golfa- le grite- Te metes en la cama con mi novio y con todo lo que tenga…- grite enardecida

- ¡no lo digas!- la defendió Jasper

- bella no digas tonterías- dijo Edward con tristeza

- ¿Te atreves a negar que te metes en el cuarto de rose todas la noches?- pregunte mas calmada

- las cosas no son como parecen- dijo rose

- es antinatural porque ellos…- trato de salir en defensa Jasper

- ¡cállate!- lo callaron ambos

- sí, es verdad pero no hacemos lo que te imaginas- dijo Edward

- te vi ayer, la besabas la acariciabas, le hacia el amor- el rostro de rose descubierta era eminente, Edward parecía entender de lo que hablaba

- ¡niéguenlo!- dijo Jasper desesperado

- niéguenme que son amantes y que se revuelcan en mi casa- dije destrozada

- que ellos… ¿Qué?- dijo Emmett entrando a la casa

- que tu amada es un golfa que se revuelca con todos- dije y salí llorando a si mi recamara

ROSE POV:

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, bella creía que entre Edward y yo… era horroroso simplemente pensarlo, y ahora Emmett me miraba con desprecio, todos me miraban con decepción, quería que la tierra me tragara; yo no era capaz de hacer todo lo que había dicho. No lo era

- ¿Rose entre Félix y tu…?- me pregunto en el odio Edward cuando se acerco

- no es como parece, lo juro- le dije suplicante

- ¡bella!- llamo y salió tras de ella

- explícame esto- me tomo del brazo Jasper enojado

- lo arreglaré, lo juro, es un mal entendido- le dije

- jamás pensé que harías esto a tu mejor amiga eres de lo peor- dijo Alice y salió de la sala, Jasper me dio una ultima mirada y salió tras de ella, cuando voltee me encontré con la mirada de Emmett, me miraba con decepción, pero a la vez con rencor

- vamos, dime tu también que soy una golfa- le dije

- solo dime que esto es un mal entendido- me dijo, tenia ganas de decirle aquello, pero después de todas las noticia que salían de el y su aventurita en los periódicos y noticieros, solo tenia ganas de cachetearlo, pero me contuve respire profundo y le dije

- no, cree lo que quieras- dije y Salí corriendo, camine por el pasillo y me encontré a Edward rogando a bella que le abriera la puerta

- lo siento- le dije- yo hablaré con ella te juro que arreglaré esto

- esta bien- dijo y entro a su recamara, toqué la puerta pero nada

- bella abre, quieres explicaciones y te las daré, pero necesito que abras- ella abrió y entramo, se sentó y yo hice lo mismo

- no se como puedes creer eso de mi, ¿que hecho bella para que todos me juzguen así?, ¿es de verdad que creen que soy tan golfa?- pregunte con una lagrima de impotencia caer por mi mejilla

- no trates de jugar conmigo yo se lo que vi- me dijo con odio

- y lo que dices es una aberración- le dije secando mi rostro con mi mano

- claro que lo es- dijo ella llorando

- bella es una aberración porque Edward es mi hermano- le confesé

- ¿Qué?- pregunto bella en shock

- a quien viste no era Edward, el acaba de irse, a quien viste era Félix, pero te juro que no paso nada… no pude- le confesé con lagrimas en mis ojos

- no entiendo nada- dijo aun sorprendida

- Edward es mi terapeuta, hace un semana fui con Jasper, Edward y Félix al medico para quitarme el yeso y el único que podía hacer mi terapia en casa era Edward, así que le encargaron ocuparse de ello por las noches; por eso va todas las noche a mi recamara, no queríamos difundirlo, para que no sospeche nadie de que es mi hermano, ya sabes que nos llevamos de patadas y un acercamiento así levantaría sospechas; ¿bella como puedes creer que ese bobo quiere conmigo? si esta loco por ti… y como dije es mi hermano, pero júrame que de esto a nadie- así le conté toda la historia, y luego de dejarla sin ninguna duda baje a la sala

- ¿ya arreglaste el problema?- pregunto Edward cuando me vio

- si, sube bella quiere hablar contigo- le dije seguido de un gran suspiro

- últimamente estas muy rara- me dijo preocupado

- últimamente me sale todo mal- le dije

- ¿por qué lo decís?- preguntó

- sube ya que bella te espera- le dije, el me hiso caso y subió

- lo siento, ya me explicaron como sucedió todo- dijo Alice apenada- es que bueno, debieron comunicar de que el te ayudaba en la terapia

- no te preocupes, es muy fácil imaginarse eso y peores cosas conmigo- dije prendiendo la tele

- no seas injusta… por ahí nos pasamos, pero…- trato de disculparse

- ya… déjalo así- dije

- Emmett aun piensa lo peor… seria bueno sacarlo del error- dijo Alice

- no… que el piense lo que quiera a mi no me importa- dije molesta

- si que sos necia… el te ama- trato de defenderlo

- es que se te olvida todo lo que hace, primero jura que me ama y luego es el principal objetivo de la prensa rosa con los amoríos que tenia con la hija del seleccionador- dije con rabia e ira- es que todo lo que hace solo provoca que lo odie, solo… hace que lo odie

- algo tarado si es… pero te ama- dijo convencida

- ya dejemos de hablar del imbécil ese- le dije amablemente

- si mejor si… porque yo tengo algo que decirte… se que me puedes ayudar- dijo Alice con la misma preocupación que note desde que la vi

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunté preocupada

- pues que ya va rato que no me baja- dijo en voz muy suave

- ¿Qué no te baja que?- pregunte confundida

- pues… la roja- dijo ansiosa

- Mi dios- atine a decir cuando capte lo que me trataba de contar

- ¿tu crees que…?- pregunte nerviosa

- ¿tu crees que solo teniendo una sola vez puedes quedar embarazada?- preguntó asustada

- "campeones, campeones ole ole ole"- entraron los jugadores del equipo vestidos con camisetas de la selección

- bueno… ¿que a estos ya se les olvido que existen los timbres?- dije molesta cuando los vi entrar

- estaba la puerta abierta- dijo Laurent

- traemos todo para celebrar el mundial y al crack que nos lo dio-dijo Jacob, en ese momento bajaba Emmett

- ¿ahora y esto?- pregunto Emmett sorprendido

- ¡a celebrar!, vamos a festejar hasta morir- grito Laurent abrazándolo

- será mejor que nos vayamos, vamos a hacerte los análisis, hoy mismo respondemos tu pregunta- le dije tomándole de la mano y caminando hacia la salida

ALICE POV.

Jamás pensé que me sentiría así, te juro que temblaba del terror que tenia con solo imaginar que las sospechas que tengo sean reales, yo embaraza… simplemente me moría de miedo con solo imaginarlo.

- Alice Cullen- llamo la enfermera, me quedé petrificada

- Alice- me llamo Rose- vamos- entramos al consultorio y nos sentamos

- ¿pasa algo doctor?- preguntó rose

- tengo el agrado de confirmar sus sospechas, la señorita Alice será madre, felicidades- dijo el doctor sonriente, creo que eran lagrimas lo que caía por mis mejillas, no sabia si sentirme feliz o triste

- ahora procederemos a hacerle una ecografía de rutina para ver cuantos meses y el estado del bebé- dijo el medico, no puedo explicar la sensación que me embargo cuando vi a mi bebe, era pequeñísimo pero estaba allí, su corazoncito latía

- bueno al parecer tiene dos meses- dijo el doctor- bueno, imprimiré la ecografía y ahora regreso- y así salió

- Que voy a hacer ahora, con un bebe sola- dije envuelta en lagrimas

- No estás sola, tiene tres tíos, dos tías, dos abuelos, y una hermoso mamá, además de un equipo de futbol que querrán hacerla de tíos- bromeo

- tu no pudiste, que te hace pensar que yo si podre- dije

- Alice cuando yo quede embarazada, estaba realmente sola, Emmett me despreciaba, no quería al bebe que esperaba porque lo creía de otro, no tengo padres, mi hermano estaba decepcionado de mi; fui egoísta y me segué por es sensación de soledad, yo me equivoque y ahora me arrepiento, porque si hubiera sido valiente tendría en mis brazos un bebe muy lindo que me llenaría la vida tan vacía que tengo, tu tienes mucho de lo que yo carecí en ese momento, piensa que marco te mando este regalo, esta bendición- me dijo evitando llorar

- lo siento… no quería que te pusieras así- le dije acariciando su mejilla

- tranquila, mañana temprano hablaremos con tus padres, yo te voy a ayudar- me dijo abrasándome

- eres la mejor- le dije aferrándome a su abraso

EMMETT POV:

Hace ya horas que había comenzado la fiesta, todos estaban prendidísimos, hacia ya mas de un mes que no probaba una gota de trago y entenderán que estoy en la gloria, algo que me tenia enojado era lo de Edward y no se si será verdad lo que escuché, no, no puedo desconfiar de mi mejor amigo, debo de pensar, el nunca me haría eso, además mi hermana sigue bien con el, así que dejare esto por la paz; en eso vi entrar a rose con Alice, ella corrió a lado de jasper y yo fui en busca de rose

- ¿donde andas?- pregunté cuando la tuve en frente

- la verdad no creo que te importe- me dijo y paso por mi costado

- no hemos hablado desde que llegue- le dijo tomándola del brazo

- ¿tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó altanera, sus ojos brillaban, parecían que habían llorado

- primero contéstame algo, ¿qué rayos pasa entre tu y Edward?- no pude evitar la pregunta, era una espinita que debía de sacar

- mira Emmett, aunque no lo creas no soy tan perra para meterme en la cama del novio de mi mejor amiga, ¿contento con la respuesta?- dijo molesta soltándose de mi agarre

- lo sabia, solo quería escucharlo de tu boca- dije mas calmado

- pues lo escuchaste, a comparación de otros yo si tengo un poco de respeto por la gente- dijo y quiso marcharse pero la tome de un brazo he hice que me mirara

- ¿que rayos nos pasa?, rose me muero de amor por ti, no me trates así te lo ruego- le supliqué acariciando su mejilla y sus labios

- jajaja, ¿me estas cargando verdad?, porque no me dejas en paz, tu eres el menos indicado para decirme que me amas, Emmett tu no sabes el significado de esa palabra, ya déjame en paz- me dijo y me empujo para que la soltara

- hola- dijo de repente si Félix- ¿pasa algo?

- nada, ven acompáñame a tomar algo- dijo rose y lo tomo de la mano hacia la cocina

- cada día lo de ustedes empeora- dijo Jasper tras de mi

- es que la paro cagando siempre- le dije rendido

- mira, eres mi amigo y se que la quieres, pero ya déjala de verdad, ella y tu son tan distintos que solo se harían mas daño- me dijo muy serio

- no, rose es mía y los seguirá siendo- le dije molesto por el comentario

- deja de hablar de mi hermana como si de una cosa se tratara que se toma o deja- contestó molesto

- lo siento, no quise sonar como un idiota… debo de ir a pedirle perdón a Edward, no se como se me ocurrió que el y rose…- comencé a decir

- si es una tontería, bella lo vio entrar a la recamara de rose por muchos días y creyó lo peor, pero lo hacia para la terapia que muy gustosos se ofreció a realizar, y todo empeoro cuando vio a alguien con rose en su cama, y ese no era definitivamente Edward, era fe…- se contuvo de pronunciar el nombre, en su cara se dejaba ver la angustia de haberla embarrado

- termina- exigí

- Félix- concluyo

- ¿rose y el están juntos?- pregunte con rabia

- no lo se hermano- dijo tratando de calmarme

- ¿se acuesta con el?- exigí que me respondiera

- aunque me joda es la vida de mi hermana… yo solo quiero que sea feliz, mi no me preguntes eso- me dijo

- y a mi que me parta un rayo, verdad- dije y Salí, la cabeza me estallaba, no podía soportar ver a rose con otro, que otro la acariciara, que otro la besara, que otro la sintiera, la hiciera suya, no podía soportarlo, comencé a beber y beber

- hey, deja de tomar deportista- dijo Edward

- estoy bien, lo mal de ser jarra es que el trago no tiene efecto, lastimosamente- dije con pesar al ver a rose bailando sonriente con Félix

- mira subamos a tocar algo, de esa forma dejas de tomar por un rato- insistió, así fue que subí, tenia ganas de tocar algo así que como siempre improvise

- hola muchachos… bueno ya suéltense ¿no?- dije molesto por el micro a la pareja que formaba rose y Félix- ahora toca deleitarse con nuestra música, esta va para alguien especial

_Juras que veras mi corazón cayendo a tierra_

_Piensas que sin ti la soledad gano la guerra_

_Quemaré toda la ciudad_

_Antes de caer, no me hundiré jamás, no voy _

_a caminar hacia el abismo,_

_No soy el mismo _

No soy el mismo

_No soy el mismo _

_No soy el mismo _

_Hoy me quiero perdonar y curarme con el tiempo_

_Escapar de aquí, renunciar a ti, aceptar que no _

_fuiste para mí, quisiera continuar, nunca haberte _

_conocido pero aquí estas tengo que aceptar que me _

_cuesta cambiar lo que siento y dejarte de amar..._

_Miro a contraluz y así me voy desvaneciendo, _

_Solo nos quedó dolor flotando en el silencio_

_Quemaré toda la ciudad_

_Antes de caer, no me hundiré jamás, no voy a caminar _

_hacia el abismo,_

_No soy el mismo _

_No soy el mismo _

_No soy el mismo _

_No soy el mismo_

_Hoy me quiero perdonar y curarme con el tiempo_

_Escapar de aquí, renunciar a ti, aceptar que no _

_fuiste para mí, quisiera continuar, nunca haberte _

_conocido pero aquí estas tengo que aceptar que me _

_cuesta aceptar lo que siento y dejarte de amar..._

_**(Dejarte de amar- camila)**_

Baje del escenario, tome un trago de vodka y luego comencé a bailar con una chica, me la dispuse llevar a la cama así que caminamos hacia las escaleras pero mi mirada se desvió cuando vi Salir a Félix con rose; deje a la muchacha y Salí tras ellos, vi como se alejaban hacia el Bosque y los seguí

- Es muy bonita la noche.- escuche que le decía Rose a Félix

- nada es más hermoso que tu- le contesto el idiota

- ¿tienes que irte?- pregunto Rose con pesar

- sí, el avión sale hoy, tengo que arreglar muchas cosa antes de la universidad- le conto

- te voy a extrañar- le dijo Rosalíe y sentí con aquello un dolor en el pecho

- piensa bien lo de massachuset, tu y yo en la mimo universidad… lo que siempre soñamos- le dijo acariciando su mejilla

- claro que lo pienso… fue mi sueño desde que era una niña- le dijo con nostalgia… ¿que pasaba?... ¿de que hablaban?

- y recuerda que te amo- le dijo y luego la beso con dulzura y ella le correspondió, tenia ganas de matarlo a golpes he iba a hacerlo cuando la dejo y camino hacia el estacionamiento de autos que en fiesta era en un claro cercano a la casa, ella se quedó mirando hacia lo profundo del bosque

- que lindos- dije tras de ella, ella dio media vuelta con tranquilidad

- ¿me estas espiando?- preguntó

- pues si, tenia curiosidad si eran capaz de revolcarse en mi propia casa como según tengo conocimiento están acostumbrados hacer- le dije con asco

- estoy cansada de ti de verdad, ya estoy cansada- me dijo y camino por mi costado yo la detuve de un brazo

- mira no te hagas la ingenua, eres una golfa, meterte con el mi casa, sabiendo que yo te amo, eres una…- lo ultimo que vi fue su mano estrellándose con mi rostro, me llene de coraje y de ira y la tome con fuerza de la mano la atraje hacia mi para luego toparla con el árbol tenia su labios cerca a los míos

- Suéltame animal- me exigió forcejeando conmigo

- no sabes cuanto te deseó, deseo tenerte, hacerte mía, así como te revuelcas con cualquiera pues te toca meterte en mi cama- forcejamos mientras atrapaba sus labios y luego besaba su cuello con insistencia

- ya déjame- gritaba- la única forma que puedes tenerme es así ¿verdad?... a la fuerza- eso me dolió y la solté

- como puedes ser tan cínico, me jurabas amor y te revolcabas con sabe dios que mujerzuela- allí me cayo el 20, ella lo sabia como no me lo imagine, ellas sabia de Heidi

- yo, solo…- trate de hablar

- solo para que dejes de humillarme, no me acosté con Félix, el trata de volverme a enamorar, mientras yo te saco de aquí- dijo tocándose el corazón- el merece mi amor, pero no se lo puedo dar, ¿no te cansas de humíllame, de ofenderme?, ya me canse Emmett; te esperaba ¿sabes?… cuando dijiste que seriamos novios, pero el llego y sí, dude de lo que sentía por ti, pero cuando toda la prensa hablaba de tu aventurita, me di cuanta que te amaba Emmett, que me moría de celos, que me dolía que me juraras amor y te revolcaras con ella, ¿quien es la perra ahora?, ¿yo?, que te amo, te amo como una estúpida y que te odia a la vez, sigue insultándome así, así me ayudas, me ayudas a sacarte de aquí – dijo, iba a irse pero la detuve por el brazo la atraje a mi, acaricié su rosto que estaba bañado en lagrimas ella que no lloraba lo hacia y frente a mi, sus labios y los míos estaban tan cerca quería decirle muchas cosas pero no podía

- solo aléjate de mi, por favor- dijo y soltándose se fue, esa noche o mejo dicho madrugada me quede en aquel árbol, rose me odiaba.

Ese lunes era el partido de los play of de la ida; viajamos todos a los ángeles, allí era la primera final, rose fue para hacer porras a sus porristas, en tres días no tenia palabras para habla con ella; la primera parte del partido tuve la cabeza en otra parte, vi sin poder hacer mucho como el primer gol del local entraba en el arco; al medio tiempo el coach nos arengaba pero mi mete estaba en la tribuna, con rose, su mirada de tristeza cada ves que me miraba, me partía el corazón

- oye, esto es el sueño de nuestra vida, no dejemos irlo- dijo Edward, esas palabras me dieron fuerza y juegue con el alma, el empate llego cuando pito el arbitro y había comenzado a llover, todos festejaron en el campo el empate, yo solo me quede mirando a Rose aun costado de la cancha; comenzaron a irse todos, solo nos quedamos pocos, rose dio la vuelta para irse pero pude tomarla de un mano y girarla hacia mi, estaba empapada, al igual que yo

- te amo, perdóname, perdóname por ser un animal, te pido que me perdones te lo suplico, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo en mi vida, en mi cielo, te lo suplico- le rogué mientras la abrasaba llorando

- soy una estúpida por sentir lo que siento pero aun te amo- me dijo me aparte un poco para mirarla a los ojos y la besé, la bese con pasión y con ternura, con devoción, con mi alma, con mi ser


	20. CÁP 20:DE UNIVERSIDADES Y LOS ANGELES GA

CAP 20: DE UNIVERSIDADES Y LOS ANGELES GALAXY

Advertir la vida mientras se vive, alcanzar a vislumbrar su implacable grandeza, disfrutar del tiempo y de las personas que lo habitan, celebrar la vida y el sueño de vivir, ésa es la más grande meta.

EMMETT POV:

Todo era un sueño hecho realidad, llovía incesantemente, agarraríamos un refriado de seguro, pero no nos importaba; allí recostado en el gras solo existíamos ella y yo.

- De seguro los muchachos se divierten mucho- comento suavemente

- no es para menos, empatamos en su propia casa- dije orgulloso

- todo gracias a ti- me dijo, no se si su comentario fue en tono de burla o en verdad

- tomare tu comentario como un alago- dije besando su frente

- será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar- dijo reincorporándose

- ¿no iremos a la celebración?- pregunte cuando me puse en pie frente a ella

- tengo una mejor idea para hacer ahora- me dijo enlazando sus brazos en mi cuello

- lo que sea que piensas es lo que más deseo, pero solo lo haremos si en verdad así lo quieres- le dije sujetándola de su cintura

- a ver, déjame pensar… por supuesto que lo deseo y lo quiero- me dijo y luego me beso con pasión

Aquella noche fue perfecta, la hice mía como nunca lo hice jamás, sin miedos a expresar todo de mí, sin miedo a decirle que la amaba; esa noche nos conectamos de una forma única, escuchar mi nombre en sus labios mientras hacíamos el amor, jamás pensé sentir lo que sentí con aquel simple pero tan significativo detalle.

Al día siguiente todo me parecía irreal, el solo verla allí tan hermosa recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, daba la sensación de que todo estaría bien; parecía un ángel, tan apacible, tan en paz. Me deleitaba viéndola dormir recostada en mi pecho con su piel desnuda y cálida, con aquella escena sentía no necesitar más.

De repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar, mire que no se fuera a despertar y lo tome; me puse algo nerviosos por el nombre que parecía en el, sin embargo conteste.

- alo- conteste con voz baja

- tengo grandes noticias para ti- dijo entusiasmada Heidi

- ¿cuáles?- pregunte intrigado

- Bruce arena- dijo, sé que trataba de darme a conocer algo, pero no entendía que

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunte sin entender a donde iba la conversación, que tenía que ver el entrenador del galaxy conmigo

- te vio jugar ayer en los Ángeles tontito, está en un vuelo directa a forks y tiene mucho que ver contigo porque desea verte- Bruce arena quería verme, oh por dios, no podía creerlo

- ¿qué?, ¿el entrenador del equipo del galaxy quiere verme?- pregunte para dejar en claro mi conjetura

- estará una semana con todo el equipo en forks, desea verte jugar y hacerte unas pruebas; si todo sale como queremos lo más probable es que te fiche- dijo muy entusiasmada

- ¡eso sería genial!- dije entusiasmado pero aun conteniendo la voz

- claro que sí, ahora viajo para forks con mi padre; quiero verte listo cuando llegue porque no podemos perder tiempo; el primera paso es una cena hoy por la noche, debes conquistarlo

- eso déjamelo a mí- le dije

- confío en ti, hablamos luego- se despido y colgó; no podía creerlo, la vida no podía ser más dulce

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto rose con los ojos cerrados; al parecer estuvo escuchando todo

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que Bruce arena el entrenador de los Ángeles galaxy desea verme- le dije sin contener mi alegría

- eso es genial- me dijo con sinceridad dándome un dulce beso en los labios

- ¿te imaginas lo que sería jugar allí?, mi sueño hecho realidad- le confesé

- pues estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo y me beso con suavidad; luego nos bañamos y tomamos el avión para Seattle; llegamos para el almuerzo; en el comedor estaban todos; el avión de los muchachos había salido más temprano, lo habíamos perdido por causas que no vienen al caso

- ¡por fin llegas!- casi y fue un grito lo que vino de la boca de Alice

- ya estamos acá- dijo rose nerviosa sentándose a su costado, yo me senté a lado de Edward y Carlisle

- hace tiempo que no almorzábamos en familia en esta casa- dijo Carlisle tomado su jugo

- bueno, es por la insistencias del demonio que todos nos sentamos- dijo Edward mirando a Alice

- no me digas así… mamá dile a Edward que no me diga así- dijo de forma caprichosa y algo nerviosa Alice

- ya Edward deja a tu hermana- lo riño Esme

- Alice desea decirles algo- hablo de repente rose

- ¿paso algo cariño?- pregunto Esme maternalmente, un incómodo silencio embargo esa tarde el comedor

- Alice, debes ser fuerte- le dijo rose dándole fuerzas

- yo… yo la verdad, quería que… que supieran que yo, la verdad no sé cómo decirlo… rose dilo tú- termino después de tartamudear como loca

- si lo deseas así- dijo rose y luego miro a todos, respiró con profundidad y continuó

- ¿por qué tanto misterio?, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Carlisle

- bueno, lo que pasa es que esta familia, que de por si es muy grande y algo poco convencional, está a punto de recibir un invitado duradero- dijo rose, no entendí a qué iba todo esto, pero si se atrevía a decir que Félix se quedaba a vivir te juro que la mataba

- ¿algún amigo suyo va a vivir con nosotros?- preguntó Esme

- no, es algo más lindo que un amigo… algo más tierno y bello… un bebe- dijo rose, te juro que empalidecí, ¿estaba diciendo que iba a ser madre?

- ¿estas embarazada Rosalie?- dijo enérgica Esme, Rose se quedó helada y sin palabras por un largo rato

- no mamá, ella no- dijo Alice en su defensa, eso me devolvió el pulso… pero ¿entonces quién?- yo, yo estoy embarazada, espero un bebe de marco- dijo comenzando a llorar

Jamás espere tal confesión, primero hubo mucha tensión en el ambiente, pero luego se disipó, las lágrimas no se dejaron esperar, hubo un drama pero se lo tomaron muy bien, yo aún estaba aturdido.

Ya por la noche el ambiente se sentía mejor, ahora la enana diabólica que sería mamá era tratada como un jarrón muy fino, y Jasper era el más entusiasmado con la noticia, si hasta parecía que era él el padre.

- nada como una noche de películas- dijo rose saliendo de la cocina con un bowl de popcorn, Alice estaba recostada en el sofá su cabeza descansaba sobe una almohada que tenía Jasper en sus piernas, bella y Edward estaban abrasados en el sofá; Rose y yo estábamos en el sillón, rose coloco el bowl en la mesa de centro y se sentó en mis piernas

- ¿saben?, me encanta que sean novio, en verdad, pero mientras menos señales de cariño vean mis ojos, mejor me voy a sentir- nos dijo Jasper

- Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar- dijo rose besándome con pasión, en ese momento tocaron el timbre

- Yo abro- dijo bella poniéndose en pie abrió la puerta y tras de ella venia Heidi

- te buscan Emmett- dijo bella

- hola galán- dijo heidi sonriente… oh rayos la cena con el entrenador del galaxy

- deberías de estar listo- dijo ella extrañada por mi atuendo

- ahora bajo- dije y Salí corriendo

EDWARD POV:

Hoy había sido un día muy extraño, primero Rose y Emmett de novios, lo extraño de ello es que se veían bien juntos y era muy extraño que no se insultaran o se miraran mal, Su trato cariñosos realmente era increíble de ver; luego el hecho que voy a ser tío; yo tío, mi hermanita madre; eso sí era increíble hasta de pensar. Lo único importante era que todos la apoyaban, todos estábamos juntos en esto.

Esa noche miraríamos una película; todos estábamos reunidos en la sala, estaba con mi cabeza en mí ya conflictiva vida cuando sonó el timbre, volví a la realidad cuando Bella se separó de mí y camino hacia la puerta; entro con una chica muy bella, ¿Quién era?

- hola galán- dijo heidi sonriente… el rostro de Emmett era un poema

- deberías de estar listo- dijo ella extrañada

- ahora bajo- dijo y Salió corriendo

- hola, soy Edward,- me presente

- mi nombre es Heidi- se presento

- ¿tú eres la famosa Heidi?- dijo con desdén Rose

- no creo ser tan famosa querida… ¿tú eres?- pregunto la muchacha

- me llamo Rosalie- dijo rose, el rostro de la muchacha cambio de la altanería que mostraba a una ligera suavidad

- mucho gusto- sonrió con una mueca la mujer

- ¿a dónde irán?- pregunte para despejar el momento tenso que se había formado

- cenaremos juntos- dijo ella

- y Bruce arena- agrego Rose

Luego de un rato Emmett bajo y se fue con la chica, yo era de la idea que Rose debió ir con él, pero en sus asuntos no me metía; ya entrada la noche estaba recostado en mi recamara, miraba la foto que rose me había regalado de Robert, tenía tantas dudas, y deseaba que mi madre me las quitara, comencé a recordar cosas… ella, mi padre y Robert me iban a contar la verdad el mismo día que Robert murió, ¿qué hubiera hecho yo con aquella verdad?, no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si me lo hubieran dicho ese día; fue cuando decidí armarme de valor y quitarme por fin todas las dudas, camine hacia el despacho de papá, allí él estaba leyendo unos libros, a mamá le había dicho que la esperaba allí para hablar cuando la vi en la cocina.

- ¿por qué tanto misterio hijo?- preguntó Carlisle

- Esperaremos a mamá- dije con seriedad

- Ya llegue, traje un café, ¿de qué deseas hablar mi vida?- pregunto mi madre con dulzura

- quiero hablar con ustedes sobre Robert- dije sin preámbulos

- ¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto mi madre nerviosa

- pues estuve recordando que… el día del atentado querían que cenáramos juntos… ¿qué era lo que tenía yo que ver con aquel señor para que cenáramos solo los cuatro sin alice?- pregunte

- él era mi amigo y bueno… quería conocerte mejor- dijo mi madre nerviosa

- ¿solo a mí?... pueden dejar de mentirme, estoy parado aquí para escuchar la verdad- dije cansado de las mentiras, porque sabía que empezarían a decir más mentiras

- no entiendo que es lo que quieres escuchar- dijo mi padre

- la verdad, hay un misterio y creo merecer saberlo- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

- solo deberías olvidarte de Robert, solo eso- dijo mi padre levantándose exasperado y m dio la espalda

- Pues no lo puedo hacer, cuando el entro a la escuela dijo algo que no me he podido sacar de la mente y creo que ustedes son los únicos que podrían aclarármelo- les dije, mi madre estaba a punto de llorar y mi padre con esto último que dije volteo asustado a mírame a los ojos

- ¿qué te dijo?- me pregunto mi padre asustado

- textualmente… te amo hijo no lo olvides- les conté con las lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿él te dijo eso?- dijo mi madre con una lágrima rebelde cayendo por su mejilla

- alguien de ustedes me puede decir que pasa- les dije rompiéndome en lágrimas

- tienes todo el derecho de saber la verdad- dijo mi padre poniendo su mano en mi hombro y luego miro a mi madre con aprobación

- hace muchos años, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, él y yo éramos novios, nos íbamos a casar, estábamos muy enamorados y éramos muy felices; pero las cosas se complicaron cuando apareció en nuestras vidas la madre de rose y Jasper, Elisabeth era una mujer muy hermosa y traía locos a medio país; Robert fue su capricho y no descanso hasta tenerlo para ella… el día de mi boda se presentó allí embarazada de el- me conto mi madre envuelta en llanto

- ¿te traicionó?- pregunte incrédulo y dolido por aquella verdad

- no seamos duros, Elisabeth era capaz de muchas cosas y una de ellas fue enredarlo hasta el punto de quedar embrazada, yo lo perdone por ello, sin embargo lo tuve dejar, esas dos criaturas merecían tener un padre, una familia; por esa razón me fui de la ciudad; en los Ángeles conocí a Carlisle, él estaba casado con Margaret quien esperaba un hijo; pero su historia era triste estaba condenada a muerte; por ese mismo tiempo me entere de que yo también estaba embarazada… de Robert- escuche detenidamente aquella historia, mi rostro envuelto en lágrimas era la viva expresión de cómo se sentía mi alma que destrozada alcanzo su colapso con aquella última frase

- Tu madre te concibió antes de que nos conociéramos- dijo Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos

-sigue mamá… quiero escucharlo todo- le dije secando mi rostro

- ambas dimos a luz el mismo día, Margaret murió dando a luz y Carlisle quedo solo con su pequeña niña Alice y yo estaba sola contigo- continuo mi madre

- la verdad es que tú no eres mi hijo… ni eres hermano de Alice, mi sangre no corre por las tuyas al igual que las de Alice; Robert era tu padre… quien te dio el ser, quien no supo de tu existencia hasta un día antes de su muerte; vivió toda tu vida pensando que eras el hijo del gran amor de su vida, porque aunque me duela, porque aunque ame a tu madre, ese hombre vivió una vida solo para amarla; cuando se enteró de todo sus planes eran decírtelo y conocerte, te llevaría de viaje con él y tu hermanos… y quizás lo llegarías a querer algún día- dijo Carlisle llorando como jamás lo vi hacerlo

- gracias- les dije

- ¿gracias?- preguntaron extrañados

- por decirme la verdad, por dejarme tener una familia, un padre, una hermana; no les tengo que reprochar nada, al contrario, en esta historia todos se equivocaron; la verdad, ahora es gratificante saber que mi verdadero padre si me quería y no lo olvidaré como el mismo me lo pidió- les dije secando mi rostro

- ¿en que cambiaran las cosas ahora con la verdad?- pregunto mi padre más tranquilo

- seguirá todo igual, mis padres, mi hermana quien no tiene por qué saber nada de esto y ahora mis dos hermanos, que ya aceptaron mis condiciones- les conté

- ¿tú ya lo sabias? ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto mi madre cuando se calmo

- eso ya no importa, lo único que importa es que tengo a los mejores padre del mundo- les dije y los abrase a los dos.

Por fin, en todo este tiempo me sentí mejor, con tranquilidad, aclarar mis dudas me dieron esa paz de la que haba carecido desde que supe aquella verdad, ahora no me sentía culpable por llamar padre aquel hombre, el murió por los tres, entro a aquel lugar por nosotros, sus hijos; me amaba de la misma forma que amaba a Jasper y rose al punto de dar su vida y eso lo había hecho merecedor a mi respeto y quizás a mi cariño de hijo.

ROSALIE POV:

Jamás pensé que me haría esto, estaba vestida para salir a comer con mi enamorado, pero no había llegado de su entrenamiento, hacía ya casi 5 días que el equipo de los Ángeles estaba en forks y el entrenaba con ellos, durante todo ese tiempo había soportado no verlo casi nunca pero hoy quedamos en cenar y no llegaba… juro que lo mataría por esto

- Lindo vestido- dijo Alice bajando de su cuarto

- ¿puedes creer que no llegara?, es la tercera vez que me deja plantada en solo una semana- le dije con impotencia más que con tristeza

- tranquila, es el equipo de los Ángeles es todo un acontecimiento, una gran oportunidad; déjalo ya todo volverá a la normalidad cuando se vayan y lo fichen- me dijo con dulzura

- no Alice… todo será igual o peor si lo fichan… así es como será… jornadas largas de entrenamientos, viajes… será exactamente igual o peor a esto- le dije cansada, había pensado en esto desde que supe de que era posible que lo ficharan

- Rose es su sueño- me dijo con extrañeza por mi actitud

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño Alice?- le pregunte

- mi sueño es tener a mi bebe y verlo crecer- me dijo ilusionada

- no Alice, antes de que supieras de tu embarazo- le insistí

- ser modelo, viajar Europa, participar en las pasarelas más prestigiosas del mundo- me dijo con añoranza

- ¿Cómo te sientes por ver entorpecido tu sueño, porque lo puedes llegar a cumplir pero con más dificultad con un bebe que sin él?- Le pregunte

- Frustración quizás… pero ¿a qué va todo esto?- me pregunto

- que no quiero entorpecer su sueño, pero me siento frustrada porque lo amo tanto que soy capaz de deshacerme de mis propios sueños- le dije rendida

- no te entiendo- me dijo confundida

- mi sueño Alice es ser una gran doctora en leyes, soñé desde pequeña ir a Harvard, ¿y sabes?... me aceptaron, estoy a nada de ir a la mejor universidad del país, pero si Emmett se va a los ángeles mi mejor opción sería Stanford, y… por Emmett lo haría, pero eso no es todo, Emmett no permanecerá en los Ángeles para siempre en algún momento otro gran club lo querrá y yo iré con él, mi sueño de ser una gran abogada en algún momento se esfumara, lo empeñare por estar a su lado…. Y todo comienza aquí… con 2 hora de retraso a una cita- le dije poniéndome en pie

- no sé qué decirte- me dijo

- no digas nada… iré un toque afuera quiero respirar aire puro- le dije y Salí, deben creer que soy una completa estúpida, pero en estos momentos es inevitable mirar panorámicamente tu futuro y sentirte frustrada por lo que ves; esta semana que debía ser la mejor por salir con el chico que amo se había convertido en un desastre, tenía dos universidades que me enredaban la cabeza, Harvard era mi única opción hace algunos meses, Stanford era una gran universidad pero no era lo que yo quería, sin embargo ya lo había hablado con Emmett y el me quería cerca y yo quería estar cerca de él, pero eso no era todo, lo que más me preocupaba era que en algún momento terminaría renunciado a mi sueño porque no era capaz de arrebatarle el sueño al hombre que amaba.

En este preciso instante me pregunto si valdría la pena, 3 horas de retraso, ni una llamada, si ese club lo fichaba o no en nada cambiaba las cosas, Emmett iría a la universidad de california con beca de deportes, y Harvard estaría al otro lado del país y yo a miles de kilómetros de él, ¿pero valdría la pena sacrificarme? Francamente después de esta semana lo dudaba mucho.

- ola amor… disculpa la demora me cambio ahora y salimos- de repente la voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos

- olvídalo Emmett ya no tengo hambre- le dije sentada en aquella banca

- ¡hey! no me digas que estas enojada por lo ocurrido, de verdad no pude salir antes- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a donde me sentaba

- no te preocupes no tengo ningún problema, solo que estoy cansada y me quiero ir a dormir- le dije caminando hacia la puerta

- rose, dame un beso- dijo y me acerco a él y me dio un beso

- no olvides que mañana tienes entrenamiento con los muchachos; el próximo lunes son los play of y no has entrenado, se supone que eres el capitán deberías ser quien más se esfuerce- le dije aun molesta

- no te preocupes, pero quita esa cara- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Fui a dormir, al día siguiente Salí a correr y me encontré a Emmett en el basurero (la canchita), pateaba penales al arco

- hey… ya entrenando tan temprano- le comente con mejor humor

- quiero ser el mejor- dijo tomando su balón en la manos

- y lo eres amor, quería decirte que siento haberme comportado como lo hice ayer, estas presionado y yo no ayudo- le dije enlazando mi brazos en su cuello

- todo está bien… te amo, pero esta semana es importante y aunque haga tonterías y las friegue contigo piensa que valdrá la pena, todo volverá a la normalidad el lunes- me dijo acercando suavemente sus labios a los míos

- seguro que el lunes los desaparecerás, seguiré corriendo, nos vemos a las 8 quiero verte entrenando con los muchachos- le dije besándolo suavemente, lo sentí frio y sin reacción en aquel beso

- ¿a las ocho?- sonrió sin comprender

- sí… ¿hay algún problema?- le pregunte soltándome de el

- justo ahora me vendrán a buscar los muchachos- se excusó

- ¿los muchachos?- le pregunte

- sí… iremos al gym para luego entrenar, estoy así de que me fichen- me dijo tratando de sonreír tomando mi mano

- ¿los muchachos?... ahhhh eso a los que les pagan por correr detrás del balón- aclaré con ironía

- hey… sabes que esto es importante… me juego mi futuro en cada entrenamiento- dijo con algo de molestia en su voz

- el partido del lunes también es importante para los otros muchacho… eso que juegan porque aman hacerlo… y está en juego muchos más que un futuro… el sueño de todo tu pasado- le dije decepcionada

- el partido del lunes lo jugare como una final del mundo, no te preocupes, yo pudo no asistir al entrenamiento, los conozco muy bien… no te preocupes- trato de calmarme dándome un beso dulce

- ese no es el asunto- le dije elevando mi voz de cansancio

- mira sé que todo esto es de loco, pero cuando regrese iremos a comer y hablaremos mejor, te lo prometo- me dijo con dulzura

- te lo prometo son palabras importantes Emmett, estoy cansada de escucharla tanto en esta semana y que no signifiquen nada- le dije tratado de ser fuerte y orgullosa para no flaquear

- esta conversación no va a ningún lado… será mejor que me vaya… te veo luego- me dijo y tomando su balón camino hacia su jeep y se fue… ¡esto no podía ir peor!

HEIDI POV:

Siempre he conseguido todo lo que me he propuesto en la vida, mi consigna es simple cuando alguien quiere algo en la vida se tiene que hacer todo para poder conseguirlo, así se tenga que pasar por encima de la gente, por eso estoy donde estoy… ahora mi objetivo era claro, Emmett Swan; si lo quería para mi tenía que utilizar mis armas más fuertes y esa arma tenía un nombre, FUTBOL; si quería quitarle de la mente y del corazón a la rubia engreída de hale tenia empezar con el plan perfecto; que para el pesar de Rose era muy sencillo y muy eficaz.

El futbol es un deporte increíble, he vivido toda mi vida escuchando de él y aprendiendo del el, puedo deducir de este su lado bueno y malo; pareciese que fuera un deporte perfecto, pero no lo era y estaba segura que rose no aguantaría ni un segundo convivir con el lado malo.

Para enfrentarte al enemigo era preciso conocerlo, y resumiendo a la bella Rosalie, el futbol no era precisamente la carrea que hubiera querido para su futuro esposo; según sabia le gustaba el deporte y el futbol era su pasión sin embrago era orgullosa, sofisticada, elegante, responsable, muy inteligente y sobre todo…ambiciosa, todas las características de la futra dama de los estados unidos, no la novia del mundial o la esposa del crack de futbol.

Sin embargo estaba claro que la relación de los tortolos era muy fuerte y necesitaba utilizar mi arma sabiamente, así que mi primer paso, eran LOS ANGELES GALAXY; no tenían duda de ficharlo, y lo harían, justamente esta era mi primer arma para la primera batalla de una guerra que no dudo que ganaría.

Emmett aún no lo sabía, pero yo sí, la clave de mi éxito radicaba en el lugar y el día que se firmaría el contrato; día y lugar que había pactado yo misma, me había aprovechado de la visita del presidente del club aquí a forks, quien viajaría para ver al equipo en un amistoso del domingo y por ello mi persona los había convenido de que el radiante fichaje se llevara cabo aquí… ¿Cómo los convencí? Sencillo, un poco de floro en la que mencione el ito que sería la firma de un contrato fuera de la residencia de un club en el mundo… fue suficiente para convencerlos.

- Eres malvada- dijo mi prima adorada cuando termine de mencionarle mi plan

- no querida… solo dirijo mi vida a mi gusto- le dije sirviéndome una copa de vino

- manipulando la vida de otros- dijo cerrado la revista que leía

- Tania, tu estas enamorada de Edwrad desde siempre y siempre ha sido el lado pasivo de una relación que no duro nada, esperaste que se enamorar de ti, esperaste a que llegara a ti y por esperar a que siga enamorado de ti, termino hartándose de ti… si hubieras manipulado tu propia vida no estarías ahora llorando porque una loser te robo el novio- le dije avergonzada por ser prima de Tania

- no veo a donde va todo esto- contestó con los ojos rojos

- a aclararte que juego mis cartas de la mejor forma que puedo, y no manipulo a la gente simplemente propicio sucesos, está en ello si sigen mi camino de migajas- le dije

EMMETT POV:

Desde que me enamore de Rose jamás pensé decir que alejarme de ella era lo mejor que podía haber hecho por mi propia tranquilidad; el partido de hoy me había cansado me cambie y me disponía a ir cuando el mister me llamo.

- Emmett me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- dijo el entrenador

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunte asustado, quizás había hecho algo malo

- quería darte la noticia de que seras fichado por el club- Me dijo con seriedad; quede en shock- el domingo se te hará los exámenes reglamentarios, ese mismo día aribara el presidente del club para el partido del equipo y el lunes firmaras por la tarde el contrato para luego asistir al la rueda de prensa y el martes estarás viajando con nosotros a los angeles para tu presentación oficial en el estadio- concluyo entregándome unos papeles- ¿estás de acuerdo?... esos papeles es el contrato, le mande uno a Heidi, creo que es tu representante, puedes revisarlos con ella

- por supuesto, gracias- le dije aun sin palabras

- estoy gratamente feliz porque pertenecerás a nuestra familia, tienes un futuro prometedor- me dijo, casi no pude conducir; cuando llegue a casa encontré a todos recostados en la sala

- tengo una noticia increíble- grite emocionado

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntaron todos con desdén

- soy el nuevo fichaje del galaxy- cuando lo dije recién reaccionaron, mi hermana grito de emoción y me abraso, todos me abrasaron y se alegraron por mi felicidad; Rose fue la única que me felicito tímidamente

- el lunes será el gran día- les conté cuando nos sentamos

- ¿el lunes?- pregunto mi hermana

- Será un gran día, tendremos jugando al fichaje del galaxy con nosotros- hablo con orgullo Jasper

- los play offf- dije en un murmuro, lo había olvidado por completo

- ¿paso algo?- pregunto Edward

- ¿a qué hora firmas contrato?- pregunto seria Rose, ella lo sabía, sabía que lo había olvidado

- a las 5 y la rueda de prensa es a las 7- conteste avergonzado

- 6 y media son los play off- dijo Edward sin entender

- Emmett no jugara… ¿verdad?- dijo fríamente rose

- lo siento muchachos esto es muy importante, pero confió que ustedes lo harán genial sin mí- trate de mostrarles que no era necesario

- ¿nos vas a dejar solos en esto?- dijo con decepción Jasper

- es la oportunidad de mi vida- les dije defendiéndome

- muy típico, siempre pesando en ti… vamos chicos, el crack está muy ocupado- dijo rose cansada y subió a su recamara, di un fuerte espiro y subí tras de ella

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunte cuando entre azotando la puerta de su recamara

- no me pasa nada… ¿Qué me va a pasar?, ayer tenía un novio que adoraba y hoy solo tengo un cobarde frente a mí- dijo con rabia, eso sí me dolió

- cobarde porque quiero cumplir mi metas, no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, es mi futuro, todo por lo que siempre he trabajado y no voy a permitir que un simple partido de secundaria evita que yo logre todo por lo que siempre he luchado- le grite con furia

- vete… y felicidades tienes todo lo que quisiste, excepto a mí- no quise discutir más y Salí azotando con furia la puerta

BELLA POV:

El clima en casa era tenso, todos sin excepción se sentían defraudados por Emmett, yo era la única que lo apoyaba, pero estaba convencida que a todos se les pasaría la disque traición de mi hermano.

Hoy era un día sentimental, aniversario de la muerte de papá, me dirigí a la casa de Charlie; todo estaba sucio allí, las fotos ocultas en torres de polvo me causaban nostalgia, pero me sentía bien estar allí.

- no me digas que piensas limpiar este lugar- de repente escuche la voz de Rose

- me asustaste… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté cuando la vi entrar

- caminaba por aquí, es bueno para pensar mejor, te vi entrar y te seguí- me dijo pasado un dedo con asco por la mesa con polvo

- ¿me seguiste?… me siento acosada- dije riendo

- ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto rose

- Muy bien, es solo que…- le dije algo preocupada

- ¿hay problemas?- me pregunto sentándose en el sofá, no antes de quitarle el polvo con una chaqueta que había allí

- es solo esto- dije y le di un papel, era la carta de aceptación en Johns Hopkins

- esto es genial, te aceptaron- me dijo con emoción

- la segunda mejor universidad de medicina del país me acepto, es genial, pero tengo miedo- le confesé sentándome a su costado

- ¿miedo?- me pregunto sin entender

- Maryland está a muchos kilómetros de nueva york- le dije con tristeza… en nueva york estudiaría Edward

- 309 km, tú y Edward miraran hacia el mimo océano- me dijo cálidamente, no entendía bien a que iba su comentario, ella miraría el mismo océano que Emmett en Stanford, a menos que…

- tratas de decir que…- articule

- más de 4500 kilómetros es lo que a Emmett y a mí nos separara- dijo sin inmutarse

- creí que irías a Stanford- le dije confundida

- no… ya no, Harvard es el sueño de cualquiera y en especial mío, no voy, no pienso cambiarlo por nada- me dijo poniéndose en pie

- ¿esto es por el partido?- pregunte tratando de hallar una explicación a la actitud de Rose

- no… es solo eso, fue un completo error salir con Emmett, somos tan distintos, como el agua y el aceite, como la luna y el sol… pero lo bueno es que ya me di cuenta y aún estoy a tiempo- me dijo caminando hacia la salida

- ¿a tiempo de qué?- le pregunte poniéndome en pie

- de no pensar en mí, de arruinar todo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser- me dijo con rabia y salió de la casa; cuando regrese a casa encontré a Emmett tirado en sofá mirando soccer

- todo esta del asco- le dije derrumbándome en el sillón

- ¿qué te pasó?- pregunto sin quitar la vista del televisor

- nada, pero todo está mal- le dije con tristeza

- el culpable soy yo, supongo- me dijo con cansancio

- no, la culpa es de la universidad, del futuro- le dije

- ¿no te aceptaron?- pregunto con más interés

- al contrario, iré a Johns Hopkins- le dije sin emoción

- eso es genial, aunque me da pena tenerte tan lejos- me dijo con emoción abrasándome

- todos nos separaremos y eso me entristece- le dije con tristeza

- así es después de la secundaria, cada uno debe seguir su propio camino- me dijo con ternura

- me encanta que digas eso, eres el que más solo se va a quedar- le dije

- solo me importa una persona a mi lado para siempre, y la tendré a pocos kilómetros- me dijo sonriente, ¿no lo sabía?

- todos estaremos en distintas universidades- le dije nerviosa

- sí… tú iras a Hopkins a estudiar medicina, Edward ira Julliard a estudiar música, Jasper ira a Prinston a estudiar finanzas, Alice se quedará en forks durante su embarazo y Rose estará a 100 km de mí en Stanford, así será, debes acostumbrarte- me dijo con una sonrisa tierna que me dio pena borrar con la triste realidad

- rose no estará a 100 km- le dije suavemente

- kilómetros más, kilómetros menos- dijo poniéndose en pie

- estará a más de 4500km, en la costa este, en Massachusetts, en Harvard- le dije la triste realidad

- ¿qué?... rose acepto Stanford- dijo riendo como desquiciado

- no, acepto la solicitud de Harvard, allí estudiara- le dije con seriedad

- no, yo hablare con ella, si está enojada yo lo arreglaré- dijo caminando hacia la puerta con rapidez

- no es enojo, es decepción y no debes hablar con ella sobre esto- le dije caminando hasta alcanzarlo

- no permitiré que se vaya a Harvard- me dijo con rabia

- acéptalo… demuéstrale que la amas tato como para dejarla conseguir sus sueños- le aconseje tomándolo de la mano

- ella quería Stanford- dijo de forma desquiciada

- no Emmett, tu querías que ella se quedara contigo, tu elegiste Stanford, ella siempre quiso a Harvard, y en su momento iba a aceptar la idea de renunciar a ello, pero se dio cuenta que no vale la pena, tu no harías eso por ella… ¿o sí?- le pregunte, él se quedó callado por un largo segundo- ¿dejarías los ángeles galaxy por estudiar en una universidad cerca a la de ella?, tu no harías eso, y ella lo sabe, y no es tan tonta como para dejar de lado sus sueños por alguien que no lo merece- concluí

- yo no la quiero al otro lado del país- me dijo con impotencia

- la mejor muestra de tu amor es que aceptes y dejes que ella haga lo que desea hacer con su vida y lo único que puedes hacer es recuperar su amor, porque de vedad veo demasiada decepción cuando se refiere a ti

ROSALIE POV:

Acababa de llegar a casa me derrumbe en el sofá por lo cansada que estaba, tantos exámenes me volvían loca, prendí la televisión y comencé a ver una película a la cual no tome atención, de repente Emmett bajo del segundo piso y se dirigió hasta mí.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto sentándose en el sofá

- hace un rato- le dije, eran las 12 del día, no lo veía desde ayer en la mañana que salió a dar sus exámenes médicos para el club por el que ficharía

- llego esto- me dijo y me dio un sobre, lo abrí y leí, aviamos ganado el concurso de la canción para la campaña de la asociación mundial por el cambio climático

- guau… dice que la presentación oficial de la canción será en una ceremonia en la vegas- Leí en voz alta

- 6 viajes a la vegas, será genial viajar juntos- dijo emocionado

- ¿iras?- pregunte poco convencida

- obviamente- aseguro

- pensé que andabas muy ocupado- le dije poniéndome en pie

- será el próximo fin y estaré libre, además no me perdería por nada este viaje- me aseguro

- me alegra… así tus amigos no se sentirán más decepcionados de ti- le dije y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras

- puedes dejar de tratarme así, dime lo que te pasa en mi cara-me dijo enfurecido

- nada, no me pasa nada, solo que me canse de esto, tratas de aparentar que todo anda bien, que somos la pareja feliz que se ira de viaje de luna de miel, ¿qué rayos te pasa a ti?... nada entre nosotros está bien, eso es lo que pasa- le dije enardecida

- ¿por qué no puedes comprenderme un poco?- preguntó con impotencia

- te entiendo, pero eso no evita que no te reconozca, el chico que yo conozco desde niña hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para no fallarle a sus amigos… solo me siento decepcionada de que aquel chico ya no existe… no me duele que me dejaras plantada más veces de las que me has pedido salir, no me duele que no me preguntarás que era lo quería en verdad con mi futuro, no me dolió que me impusieras Stanford, no… me dolió que no fueras fiel a tus propias convicciones, a tus propias metas; antes de que un tonto equipo de primera fuera tu más grande sueño tenías uno pequeño…. querías esa copa, sabias que no significaba mucho, pero si para tus amigos y se las prometiste, les prometisteis el campeonato, pero ya se ahora que te lo prometo no tiene mucho significado en tus labios… solo quiero que sepas algo, a veces esos pequeños sueño son mas valiosos por lo que encierran que grandes metas o proezas… pero felicidades con tu fichaje, yo me rindo- le dije y comencé a subir las escaleras

- ¿qué quiere decir con eso?- le pregunte en seguida

- que se acabó, tu serás un ídolo del futbol soccer y yo me iré a Harvard- le dije conteniendo las lágrimas

- Rose, la única persona que estoy seguro soy es este que está en frente tuyo, que te ama como un loco; estas semanas han sido duras pero todo lo he hecho ha sido por conseguir el fichaje, el que verdaderamente soy es este- me dijo con esa pequeña lágrima en su mejilla

- ya no se quien realmente eres, pero lo que quieras hacer espero que con ello consigas lo que tanto buscas- dije y me fui, ya entrada la tarde y con toda la fuerza de voluntad, fui al partido de soccer, no se podía evitar escuchar las murmuraciones de que Emmett los había abandonado

- traje cerveza- dijo bella cuando llego hasta mi en nuestros asientos

- yo traje palomitas- dijo Alice tras de ella

- qué pena que en el último partido de secundaria no este Emmett- dijo Victoria tras de mi

- tiene cosas más importante que hacer- dijo con ironía su amiga. Quise no darle importancia y me mantuve callada, en el primer tiempo se dejó ver que esto estaría mal, perdíamos al final de este por 2 a 0 en nuestra cancha

EMMETT POV:

Debería ser el mejor día de mi vida, sin embargo no lo era; Estaba en una pequeña sala de espera, muriéndome de nervios, en unos segundos conocería al presidente del club. Al verlo entrar lo salude y él fue muy amable conmigo, caminamos juntos hasta el despacho donde firmaríamos el contrato

- Eres un muchacho único, he escuchado mucho de ti, el mundial sub 20 lo ganamos gracias a tu gran juego- me comento de camino al despacho

- solo me gusta lo que hago- le dije

- lo dice la persona que esta vestido de smoking y no jugando una final nacional- dijo sonriente, me quede pensativo por aquellas palabras, después de que me dijera y aclarará algunos términos del contrato lo firme, y en aquel momento la imagen de mi equipo jugando sin mi hizo que me doliera el estómago; cuando me senté en la mesa de prensa y todos los flashes me nublaron, caí en cuenta de que este no era yo

- ¿que se siente ser el nuevo jugador del galaxy?- preguntó un periodista

- saben… la rueda prensa se pospone- les dije poniéndome en pie, hubo un gran revuelto en el salón

- el lugar es el salón de prensa del estadio de forks dentro de una hora, ahora si me lo permiten, tengo un partido que jugar- dije y Salí del lugar haciendo oídos sordos a las personas del club que trataban de decime algo

- ¿Qué haces?- me repregunto Heidi poniéndose en mi camino

- siendo yo- le dijo riendo y la saque de mi camino

- esto te costara muy caro- escuche que me gritaba, quizás tenía razón y lo que estaba haciendo haría que me rescindieran el contrato, pero no me importo y me arriesgue

Llegue al estadio a 5 minutos que terminara el primer tiempo, mire el marcador y recién me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis actos, entre al vestuario, me coloqué el uniforme y espere a mi grupo; vi entrar a todos con el rostro desencajado

- ya todo esa perdido- dijo Laurent

- ese no es el pensamiento de un toro- dije tras de todos

- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jasper con ganas de matarme

- alguien muy sabia me dijo que a veces los sueños más importante son aquellos que lo son por lo encierran y este sueño encerraba que debía lograrlo con mis mejores amigos- les dije arrepentido por mi actitud

- dijiste que este solo era un tonto partido de secundaria- dijo Edward recriminatorio

- es una tonta copa nacional a nivel secundario, su único valor es que la vamos a levantar juntos- le conteste

- eres un idiota, pero te amamos- dijo Mike y me abraso, seguido lo hicieron todos

- bueno chicos, la consigan es simple, 45 minutos, todo se resume a 45 minutos, quiero la defensa sólida, todos defendemos; la pierden la recupera, siempre saliendo con el balón en el suelo, nada de dividirla, yo me encargo de adelante… vamos chicos, este es nuestro momento, disfrutemos que es un juego- les arengue

Entramos a la cancha, y jamás pensé sentir lo que sentí con la ovación que recibí cuando me vieron entrar, empecé a buscar en la tribuna la mirada de rose; cuando la halle sentí que todo era posible, su rostro era de sorpresa pero estaba alegre de verme allí; quizás no todo estaba perdido; en el palco oficial estaban los dirigentes del club con el mismo presidente encabezando y este aplaudía como un hincha más; el silbato sonó y allí comenzó todo, el primer gol apareció de un contra golpe de una pelota recuperada en un córner, lo marco Edward y el segundo gol apareció en el minuto 30 de una jugada increíble que descargue a Edward y este la mando a guardar; solo faltaba 5 minutos para acabar y estábamos empatados e iríamos a penales, pero no lo permitiría, asi que robe un balón en media cacha y corrí como un poseso, llegue hasta el área chica y dispare sin pensarlo; jamás sentí lo que sentí con aquel gol, éramos campeones, primera ves en la escuela y en el estado de Washington que éramos capeones nacionales.

Después de bañarme, fui a la rueda de prensa, me senté más tranquilo cuando los periodistas y los dirigente me apoyaron con la decisión que tome; luego me reuní con todos en la fiesta en mi casa y allí me encontré a rose, ella hablaba por teléfono

- el viernes termino exámenes, el fin iré a las vegas y el lunes a más tardar estoy en Massachusetts…. No iré al baile y no insistas y sí, me encanta la idea de vivir contigo, a si no me voy a sentir tan sola… te veo dentro de una semana- término y colgó

- te vas, siempre si te vas- le dije con seriedad

- lo que hiciste hoy fue muy valiente- me dijo cambiando el tono de conversación

- me alegro por ti- le dije, ella no entendió lo que trataba de decir- espero, que consigas todo lo que quieres en la vida y sé que a donde elijas ir lo lograras… quizás tiene razón y vamos a ser más felices cada uno por su camino- le dije y seguido le di un beso en la frente para luego salir de allí


	21. CÁP 21: DEBERIAN PROHIBIR CASARCE EN LAS

CAP21: DEBERÍAN PROHIBIR CASARSE EN LAS VEGAS

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz ( y mi paz)_

_En mi , razón_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

EMMETT POV:

Guau... las vegas era genial, no podía creer lo que se podía lograr con una buena canción, una limosina no recogió del aeropuerto y nos llevó al hotel casino bellagio, nos quedamos todos impresionados con el lujo que tenía el lugar, por lo menos yo lo estaba, rose y Jasper parecía al contrario que yo familiarizados con el lugar.

- Bienvenidos, soy el coordinador del evento que celebrara la asociación mundial contra el cambio climático, Josh howart, en este momento se les otorgara 4 llaves, 2 habitaciones para dos y 2 habitaciones para 1, pueden repartirse como mejor gusten, el día de hoy pueden disfrutar de todas las instalaciones del hotel y mañana por la tarde es la ceremonia donde se presentaran con la canción ganadora- dijo ceremonialmente

- ¿nos presentaremos?- pregunto rose confundida

- sí, en vivo, pueden ensayar en el auditorio si desean- dijo amablemente

- nadie dijo que cantaríamos- insistió Rose nerviosa

- creí que lo sabían, tengo comunicado que se les dijo que se presentarían- leyó en sus apuntes

- nos dijeron que la presentaríamos pero no que la interpretaríamos- dijo Jasper

- bueno, definitivamente hubo una confusión porque lo que harán es interpretarla- nos aclaró- oh… sé que no tiene experiencia y que actuar en televisión internacional es algo nuevo y ciertamente da miedo, pero lo harán bien, se les ve un grupo con talento- quiso animarnos, pero la verdad la parte de la televisión internacional me encrespo todo

- lo haremos, no se preocupe- dijo Edward decidido

- genial, ya saben cuándo deseen el auditorio es para ustedes, con su permiso- se despidió y salió del recibidor con dirección a los ascensores

- ¿lo haremos?- pregunto exasperada Rose

- será como en la escuela- sonrió animado Edward

- no es la escuela, son millones de personas viéndonos- apoye a rose

- jugaste un mundial y con mucho más personas viéndote, no te puede dar miedo cantar una canción- me contesto burlonamente Edward

- ya, dejen de discutir, ya estamos aquí hagámoslo… estamos juntos en esto- dijo Jasper colocando su mano entre nosotros, Alice la tomo y bella le siguió, mire a Edward quien sonrió amablemente y seguido coloco su mano también, rose dio un suspiro y también la puso

- de todos modos, no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana- dije y coloque mi mano también, luego de un instantes de sonrisas que me di cuenta que tenía la cálida mano de rose bajo la mía

Luego todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, yo dormiré solo, al igual que rose, mientras Edward dormirá con Jasper y Alice con bella, cuando llego la noche ya todos habíamos disfrutado del hotel, la piscina, los casinos y el bar, todo de forma gratuita… estaba en un paraíso. Desde hacía ya unas horas estaba en el bar tomando la barra libre que tenía cuando mi hermanita me interrumpió

- Que bien tú, tomando como un desquiciado y mi amiga en una computadora aburrida en su cuarto- dijo bella sentándose a mi costado

- yo no la encerré allí- dije llevándome mi vaso de whisky a la boca

- claro que lo hiciste, lo que menos quiere ella es respirar el mismo aire que tú, por eso prefiere estar allí- dijo molesta

- está feliz hablando con su amiguito Félix, dejémosla en paz- concluí dándole la espalda

- ¿en verdad te rendiste?, no puedo creer que tú seas mi hermano, el guerrero que jamás se daba por vencido- me dijo con pena

- me canse, parece que aquí todos son perfectos y yo soy el idiota que se equivoca siempre, me canse- le dije tomando de seco lo que quedaba de mi copa

- ella no regresara, tu única oportunidad es este viaje, lo aprovechas o vivirás para arrepentirte el resto de tu vida- me aconsejo con ternura

- hay algo de verdad en lo que dice, somos distintos, nunca vamos a poder estar juntos, y tendré que vivir con mis fracasos- le dije sin mirarla y luego pedí otra copa

- ok, déjale el campo libre a Felix, él se lo merece, sabe que no tiene posibilidades con ella sin embargo nunca va a dejar de buscar a la chica que una vez se enamoró de él… jamás se rendirá- me dijo y luego camino hacia la salida

- quieres que suba allí y que peleemos- le dije deteniéndola en su andar

- Solo quiero verte feliz y aquí tomando como un barril sin fondo no lo eres precisamente- me dijo con ternura

- cada vez que hablas todo tiene sentido y no sé si es un error pero tienes razón… la amo, jamás pensé que me enamoraría de nadie, pero la amo, y no quiero perderla nunca, subiré allí y trataré que por lo menos quiera mi amistad, por lo menos no quiero que piense que hago de su vida cuadritos, por lo menos quiero ser un buen amigo- le dije algo sentimental, así le di u beso tierno y luego subí a la recámara de rose. Toque la puerta y por un largo minuto nadie contesto

- un minuto, ya salgo- dijo la voz de rose

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett?- dijo después de abrir la puerta, quise contestar pero el babydoll que llevaba me dejo sin palabras

- ve… ve… vengo con la bandera de la paz- dije mirando hacia otro lado para concentrarme

- deberías disfrutar del lugar

- no me llama la atención, no es mi primera vez aquí- dijo caminando hacia dentro del cuarto, no pude dejar de ver sus delicadas curvas con aquella fina tela cubriéndola con suavidad y aquellas perfectas piernas que me volvían loco

- lo es conmigo- le dije caminando hacia ella- en son de amigos vamos, disfrutemos la noche, después de este poco tiempo te refundirás en libros, por ahora solo relájate- le dije extendiéndole mi mano

- ¿quieres que seamos amigo?- me pregunto confundida

- no, pero te amo demasiado como para no conformarme con ello- le dije descubriéndome como un estúpido

- por hoy me divertiré- me dijo y tomo mi mano para ponerse en pie, al mirarnos a los ojos algo en el estómago me dolió

- vamos a tomar algo- le dije y fuimos a un salón, conversamos largo y tendido por un largo rato, ya estaba demasiado tomado, al igual que ella, no habíamos dejado de tomar y de bailar, después de una pieza nos dirigimos a la barra

- un Martini por favor- dijo al barman

- para mi tráigame un wisky doble- le ordene

- ¿quién diría que pasaríamos una amena noche sin sacarnos los ojos?- dijo rose cuando el barman trajo nuestra orden

- no te acostumbres, suelo ser de naturaleza antipática- dije haciendo que riera sonoramente

- la verdad, siempre me caíste bien- dijo haciendo que me sorprendiera

- jamás pensé escuchar eso- le dije, ella volvió a sonreír

- debe ser el efecto de tanto Martini- dijo avergonzada

- entonces me toca ser sincero… siempre me gustaste- confesé

- eso es mentira, cuando yo era niña, era realmente insignificante, nunca te hubiera gustado, de no ser porque ahora no llevo frenos, ni lente y me visto bien- dijo sonriendo

- y tienes un cuerpo de impacto, y eres la chica más inteligente que conozco- acote

- No era la clase de chica para ti- concluyo

- nadie lo era, solo pensaba en el futbol, pero en lo poco que me atraían las niñas, tú eras distinta, no eras una niña sin cerebro, al contrario eras una niña que compartía muchas de las cosas que me gustaban, ¿nunca has escuchado decir que cuando un niño te molesta es porque le gustas?, bueno me gustabas, no porque fueras linda o fea, eso a los 12 años no importa, me gustabas por ser tan especial, tanto que por nuestros caracteres era y es difícil no pelear contigo- le dije sin titubear, producto del demasiado alcohol en mis venas

- creo que jamás te conocí realmente¸ un Martini seco- pidió rose, eso ultimo me retumbo en la cabeza

- huy que arriesgada, nunca te han dicho que uno de esos ya son demasiados- le dije, ella rio sonoramente, cuando llego el Martini rose se llevó la aceituna a la boca y se mandó el trago sin respirar

- otro por favor- dijo cuándo expiro

- me trae otro whisky pero solo, y doble- le dije al barman

- tú también eres arriesgado- dijo con la copa de whisky en sus labios

- la diferencia es que yo estoy acostumbrado, usted no señorita- le dije bajando su copa para que no se atragantara. Después de muchas copas y una conversación donde rose no dejo de reír, pusieron una canción lenta

- me encanta esa canción- dijo rose, la música era de "en ti deje mi amor" de westlife

- ven, vamos a bailar- le dije y al tome de la mano para llevarla al centro de la pista de baile

Cuando ríes veo salir el sol

es algo increíble yeah!

Hay un ángel que esta junto a mi

por mi corazón

Cuando estuvimos donde quería estar nos miramos un segundo, su sonrisa era cálida, ella se acercó y coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo puse las mía en su cintura

Cuando ríes ya no hay marcha atrás

es algo increíble yeah!

hoy tengo un ángel frente a mi

por mi corazón

(Hoy se) que estoy bien a tu lado

tu amor es mio

No podía dejar de sentirme como me sentí, su aroma era tan dulce, su piel tan suave, que todo era perfecto

En ti deje mi amor

y todo lo que soy

te entregaste a mi sin condición

te di mi corazón

sin saber llegaste a mi interior

y yo en ti deje mi amor

Me salve cuando te encontré

es algo increíble yeah!

ya no vivo en el ayer

hoy tengo amor

(Hoy se) que estoy bien a tu lado

tu amor es mío

Sin saber cómo y ni cuando precisamente, me acerque a su oído y comencé a cantarle

En ti deje mi amor

y todo lo que soy

te entregaste a mi sin condición

te di mi corazón

si saber llegaste a mi interior

y yo en ti deje mi amor

Mi gran amor soñé que fueras tu

cuando entraste en mi vida

todo cambio

Tenía sus labios tan cerca, qué no pude evitar acercarme más y juntar mis labios a los suyos, le di un tierno beso que con el paso de los segundos se fue intensificando

En ti deje mi amor

(Hoy) un hombre nuevo soy

por fin estas en mi interior oh yeah!

y yo en ti deje mi amor.

En ti deje mi amor

y todo lo que soy

te entregaste a mi sin condición

te di mi corazón

si saber llegaste a mi interior

y yo en ti deje en ti deje mi amor

En ti deje mi amor

(Hoy) un hombre nuevo soy

por fin estas en mi interior oh yeah!

y yo en ti deje mi amor.

y yo en ti deje mi amor.

Cuando deje sus labios la mire por un largo rato, ella trataba de buscar algo en mi mirada, algo de confusión la embargo, pero yo por primera vez en mi vida sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y no era producto del alcohol lo que haría en los siguientes minutos.

- Rose, Cásate conmigo- la mirada de rose era de confusión- es una locura, pero te amo y dejaría todo por estar a tu lado, hagamos esta locura porque nos amamos… cásate conmigo- concluí acariciando su mejilla. Rose me sonrió cálidamente y acaricio mi mejilla

- debo estar loca pero… sí, sí quiero- No lo pensé más, la bese apasionado y salimos del lugar corriendo como unos niños pequeños a punto de hacer una maldad.

ROSALIE POV:

Me iba a estallar la cabeza, me dolía mucho cuando abrí los ojos, no podía creer donde estaba, no era mi recamara, di la vuelta y note la presencia de emmett durmiendo…. No podía ser, que tenía este hombre que siempre me terminaba acostando con él; no dije nada y en cucliquillas Salí del cuarto, baje al comedor y allí encontré a todos reunidos

- ¿qué tal la noche?- pregunto Alice

- movida de forma incomoda- conteste, nadie me entendió

- seguro muy incómoda.- dijo Edward burlonamente

- me pasas el azúcar- dijo jasper, yo le pase el azúcar

- oh por dios- dijo Alice sorprendida

- ¿qué?- pregunte confundida

- ¿qué es eso?- dijo mirando mi mano, cuando lo note todo regreso a mi mente

Flash back

- Rose, Cásate conmigo- estaba confundida- es una locura, pero te amo y dejaría todo por estar a tu lado, hagamos esta locura porque nos amamos… cásate conmigo- concluyo acariciando mi mejilla. Le sonreí cálidamente y acaricie su mejilla

- debo estar loca pero… sí, sí quiero- dije y el lego me beso apasionadamente y luego salimos del lugar corriendo como unos niños pequeños a punto de hacer una maldad.

Compramos fuera de la capilla aquellos aros, no costaron más de un dólar y luego ante Elvis dije sí acepto, luego subimos con una botella de champan a su recamara, que terminamos incluso antes de subir al ascensor; nos besamos apasionadamente dentro del mismo, dejando caer la botella ya en la recamara torpemente le quite la camisa y él se deshizo de la mía, acaricie sus fuertes músculos y el hacía lo propio con mi piel, caímos violentamente en la cama, el sobre mí no dejaba de besarme y sus manos se entretuvieron en cada parte de mi cuerpo, después de unos minutos dejo mis labios y su boca comenzó a dejar besos en cada parte de mi cuerpo, con cada minuto la ternura pasaba de lado y comenzaba lo apasionado de cada, no sé cómo se deshizo de mis pantalones y el de los suyos y sin mucho preámbulo me embistió como un animal, haciendo que gimiera de placer tenia mis manos aprisionadas por las suyas, sobe mi cabeza, miraba sus ojos llenos de fuego mientras gemía en cada embestida que me daba

- Te amo, rose… me vuelve loco- me dijo extasiado

- sigue así, ah, así, me encanta- me volvió a besar con pasión; fue una larga sesión, llena de lujuria y pasión hasta que llegamos al éxtasis, juntos

Fin flash back

- ¿Te casaste?- grito bella sacándome de mis recuerdos

- Hola chicos- llego suelto de huesos Emmett- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto al notar tanta tensión

- ¿nos casamos?- le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- ¿Qué?... espera de que hablan- pregunto nervioso y confundido, bella se levantó, tomo su mano y lo dirigió su cara a que lo mirara, allí estaba un anillo

- ¿es un anillo de bodas?, creí haberlo sacado de una caja de cereal- dijo confundido

- esto no es una broma- grite de forma histérica

- oh… ya lo recuerdo, ¿nos casamos?- pregunto después de un segundo que al parecer volvió todo a su mente

- sí idiota- le dije, después de una larga discusión donde ambos nos echamos la culpa llegamos a la conclusión

- ¿anulación?- pregunto bella

- y cuál va a ser la causal, estaba demasiado borracha- dijo Alice burlonamente

- no pienso divorciarme, tengo 18 años- les dije enérgicamente

- si quieres hazlo, aunque dudo que de resultado- dijo bella

- gracias por tus deseos, bien ahora me voy, tengo que hacer una presentación que no practique ¿lo recuerdan?- pregunte enojada y Salí del lugar

BELLA POV:

Nos quedamos todos en el comedor discutiendo sobre el asunto, y yo n dejaba de cuestionar a mi hermano

- de verdad, esto no fue planeado- insistía Emmett ante mis cuestionamientos- me crees capaz de aprovecharme de rose para quedarme con ella

- no sé, dímelo tu- le dije incrédula

- no, juro que si le pedí casarnos, fue mi inconsciente, porque mi conciencia estaba con 7 litros de alcohol- dijo sobándose la sien

- crees que en verdad Emmett no lo planeo- me preguntó Edward cuando estuvimos recostados en mi cuarto

- sí lo creo, Emmett no se amarraría a si por nadie- le dije poniéndome en pie

- ¿ni por rose?- me pregunto incrédulo

- si le propondría matrimonio lo haría de forma espectacular y consiente- le dije comenzándome a cepillar el cabello

- quizás tu y yo deberíamos casarnos- dijo de repente haciendo que me quedara helada

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte pálida

- estuve pensando que estaremos separados por muchos kilómetros, y quiero que estemos unidos, creerías que soy bobo…- hablaba sin sentido

- no quiero casarme a esta edad solo porque tienes miedo a que te deje- le dije algo ofendida

- los siento… tienes razón- recapacito- es que te amo

- el día que nos cacemos será porque lo queramos así- le dije besándolo tiernamente

Mas tarde por la noche me encontraba sentada en primera fila junto con todos los chicos; hoy era un gran día

- bueno y ahora lo que todos estaban esperando, quiero dar la bienvenida a los ganadores de la canción de esta campaña para que la interpreten, Edward Cullen, el compositor y guitarrista de esta banda, Jasper hale el baterista, y sus dos intérpretes la bella hija del juez Robert hale que en paz descanse, Rosalie hale y el nuevo fichaje del galaxy y sorpresivamente vocalista Emmett Macarty Swan- los muchachos subieron y comenzó a sonar la canción

(NOTA: las letras negras son cantadas por Emmett, las cursivas son de Rose, las subrayadas los dos y las normales todos… imaginen que ellos componen las canciones y se desenvuelven en el escenario como lo hacen los verdaderos intérpretes.)

**You said the being of a butterflies wings (Dijiste que el aleteo, De alas de mariposa  
Can set up a storm in the world away (Puede crear una tormenta, En una parte alejada del mundo)**

_What if that ride in the smallest of things (Qué pasaría si el movimiento de las pequeñas de cosas)  
Can power the strongest hurricane (Pudiera alimentar,¿El huracán más fuerte?)_

**What if you'd only (y si todo)  
Hold the keys inside (comienza en el interior)**

_You'd hold the key (tendríamos la clave)  
To turn the tide (Para cambiar el rumbo.)_

Just a pebble in the water (Una sola piedra al agua)  
_oh Can set the sea in motion (Puede poner al mar en movimiento.)  
_A simple act of kindness (Con un simple acto de bondad.)

_oh_  
**Can stir the widest ocean (Puede agitar el amplio océano)**  
if we show a little love (Si mostramos un poco de amor,)

**oh love****  
****Heaven knows (El cielo sabe)  
What we could change (Lo que podría cambiar,)  
Ohh Yeah (Oh, sí,)**  
So throw a pebble in the water (Tan sólo tira una piedra al agua)

**oh yeah**  
And Make a Wave (Y haz una ola)

_Make a Wave (haz una ola)_

**Make a Wave (haz una ola)**

**Make a Wave (haz una ola)**

_The single joys that you take and send (La alegría es lo único Que coges y das)_

**You take your hand (Junta tus manos)  
With someone in need (Con alguien que necesite)  
(Help somebody) (Ayuda a alguien.)**

_Don't pull yourself (No te engañes)  
And say you can't (Y digas que no puedes)_

**You never know what can grow, Let it grow (Nunca sabes lo que puede crecer, de solo una semilla)  
For just one scene (Deja que crezca)**

_Yeahhh  
So come with me (Así que ven conmigo)  
And seize the day (Y aprovecha el día_)  
_Before we never be the same (Antes de que dejemos de ser los mismos)_

Just a pebble in the water (Una sola piedra al agua)

_Just a pebble in the water (Sólo una piedra en el agua)  
_Can set the sea in motion (Puede poner al mar en movimiento.)

**Can set the sea in motion (Puede poner al mar en movimiento)**

A simple act of kindness (Con un simple acto de bondad.)

_Ohhh_  
Can stir the widest ocean (Puede agitar el amplio océano)

**Can stir the widest ocean (Puede agitar el amplio océano)**_  
_If we show a little love (Si mostramos un poco de amor)  
**If we show a little love (Si mostramos un poco de amor)**  
Heaven knows (El cielo sabe)  
We will make a change (Que haremos un cambio)  
_Heaven knows we will make a change (El cielo sabe, Que haremos un cambio)_  
So throw a pebble in the water (Así que tira) (Una piedra en el agua)  
**Throw a pebble in the water (Tira una piedra en el agua)  
**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)  
_Make a Wave (Haz una ola)  
_**Make a Wave (Haz una ola**)  
_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeahhhhhhhh_  
**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**

**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**  
_**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**_  
**Show me all the love (Muéstra un poco de amor)**

**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**

**And seize the day (Y aprovecha el día)  
**_**Make a Wave (Haz una ola)**_

_Heaven knows we will make a change (El cielo sabe, Que haremos un cambio_)

_**Just show a little love (Sólo tienes que mostrar un poco de amor**__)_  
_you never know (Nunca sabes)  
It will make a change Yeahh (Si habrá un cambio, sí)_

**So just a pebble in the water (Una sola piedra en el agua)  
**_Ohhh _  
Make a Wave (Creará una ola)  
Make a Wave (creará una ola)  
**Ohhhh  
**_Ohhhh._

(MAKE A WAVE- JOE JONAS Y DEMI LOVATO)

Fue una linda noche, al día siguiente ya estábamos en forks, entramos a casa entre la discusión entre Emmett y rose

- entiende de una vez, que no me divorciare- dijo ya de forma histérica Rose

- has lo que quieras- dijo cansado Emmett subiendo a su recamara

ALICE POV:

Había sido un fin de semana agotador, estaba exhausta, me senté en el sillón y me quite la chaqueta.

- la verdad, que me divertí- le dije a Jasper que me acompaño a sentarme

- ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

- no hay problema, gracias por preocuparte por mí- le dije tiernamente

- sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo- me dijo con dulzura

- siempre me lo recuerdas, como olvidarlo- dije mientras él iba a la cocina

- estuve pensando en lo de la universidad- dijo desde la cocina

- prinston es una gran universidad, aunque estarás muy lejos- le dije gritando para que me escuchara

- estuve pesando que quizás podría darme un tiempo, y recién ir para el próximo semestre- dijo entrando con bebidas

- faltar pero…- comencé a hablar

- tu necesitas mi compañía, no quiero dejarte sola- me interrumpió dándome una bebida

- ¿tú te quedarías en forks por mí?- pregunte sorprendida

- sí, cuando des a luz podrías viajar a nueva york conmigo y quizás puede el bebe verme como un padre, claro si tú lo quieres así- dijo sonrojándose de forma muy tierna

- eres muy tierno, pero jamás te pediría que no fueras a la universidad por mí- le dije tomando de su mano cuando se sentó a mi lado

- no me lo tienes que pedir, está decidido- me dijo tomando mi mano suavemente

- me encantaría tenerte cerca en este tiempo, y claro que me gustaría que mi hijo te viera como un padre- le dije sinceramente, no habría mejor padre para mi hijo que el

- lo sé, necesito tu ayuda, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, por eso te llamo a ti, tu eres el único que puede tramitar mi anulación con un buen abogado que mantenga esto en el más absoluto de los secretos- hablaba por teléfono rose mientras bajaba por las escaleras- no sigas diciéndome que estoy loca, Félix dejo mi vida en tus manos, te necesito… gracias bye

- ¿Qué fue con lo de tu anulación?- pregunto Jasper

- según Félix es muy difícil- dijo preocupada

- estás perdiendo el tiempo, comienza ya con la demanda del divorcio- le dijo asper muy sabio

- noooo, tengo 18 años y no voy a ser una divorciada tan joven

- pues yo creo francamente, que vas a serlo- dijo de repente Emmett bajando las escaleras

- no me causa gracia tu comentario- le contesto enojada rose

- no busco que te cause gracia- contesto Emmett de forma altanera

- pueden dejar de pelearse, parecen niños- dije harta, lo dos no discutieron más y se fueron, después de la discusión me quede en la sala, subí a mi recamara y cuando baje por algo de comer por las gradas escuché murmuraciones en la sala

- no sé qué hacer con estos muchacho, primero se embarazan, luego se casan y para terminar la gracia se divorcia- dijo mi madre enojada

- no es nuestra culpa, hacemos lo mejor que podemos, tiene que aprender de sus errores, es la mejor forma de crecer- dijo mi padre de forma tranquila; al parecer se habían enterado ya del asunto de emm y rose

- iré al cementerio- dijo de repente mi padre

- te acompaño- dijo mi madre

- gracias- dijo mi papá

- sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo mi madre… ¿a quién irían a ver al cementerio?

- iré a ver a una mujer y estas tranquila- bromeo mi padre

- recordar Carlisle no hace daño- dijo mi madre poniéndose su saco

- Margaret fue tan sabia en dejarte mi vida y la de mi hija en tus manos- dijo mi padre… no entendí eso ultimo

- Margaret fue una mujer grandiosa, y te amaba mucho, tanto como yo- dijo mi madre… ¿Quién era Margaret?

- me pregunto a vece que hubiera sido de nuestras vidas si ella no hubiera muerto y tú no hubieras renunciado a Robert- pregunto mi padre

- no lose, quizás no hubiéramos estado aquí- dijo mi madre abrasando a mi padre

- no me imagino la vida sin Edward… creo que las cosas pasan por algo- que rara conversación tenían

- y yo sin Alice- dijo mi madre

- gracias, por quererla como tu hija- dijo mi padre… ¿qué?

- ¿Qué?- pregunte terminando de bajar

- Alice- dijeron ambos

- ¿qué dijeron?- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

- escuchaste lo que dijimos- dijo mi madre o la mujer que creía que era mi madre

- dijeron que… papá tú le agradeciste que me quisiera como su hija… no soy su hija- dije llorando desconsolada

- no Alice, ella no es tu madre y Edward no es tu hermano- me dijo mi padre abrasándome

Después de una larga conversación en donde supe toda la verdad, lo tome bien, extrañamente bien

- Que bueno que sepas la verdad- dijo Edward cuando le conté todo en la sala

- ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- le reclame

- porque no era quien debía hacerlo- dijo mi hermanito

- ¿Que noticias me tienes?- pregunto rose saliendo de la cocina

- muy malas, el juez desestimo la petición, si quieres separarte de Emmett la única forma posible es el divorcio escuchamos todos porque lo tenía en alta voz

- No, dime que no- dijo con preocupación Rose

- rose, ya lo sabias, es la única opción que tenemos hasta ahora- insistió la voz del telefono

- Bien, gracias- dijo rose y colgó

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Emmett bajando por las escaleras

- pues nada, simplemente tendremos que divorciarnos- dijo con cansada

- Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Emmett caminando hacia el sofá

- te alegra ello verdad, ¡tú provocaste todo ello!- dijo de forma histérica rose

- tú también, o acaso no recuerdas… que quienes tenían que decir que si éramos ambos y quienes después se revolcaron en mi cama también fuimos ambos- lo siguiente que había pasado era que había estampado su mano en la cara de Emmett para callarlo

- ¿porque?, ¿por qué solo puedes solucionar todo insultándome, humillándome?, Félix, vendrá con los papeles del divorcio el viernes, después, después esta pesadilla se terminara por fin porque después del baile y la graduación me voy para siempre- le dijo fríamente y subió a su recamara

- genial campeón, cada vez la riegas más- le dije

- no sé qué me pasa, en verdad quiero estar bien con ella, solo que no se, es tan difícil- dijo

- ¿tú en verdad no quieres seguir casado con ella?- le pregunte tomando asiento

- es muy complicada esa respuesta- me dijo abrumado

- porque si no quieres, no tienes por qué firmar esos papeles- dije y Salí del lugar

EMMETT POV:

¿Qué quería decir con ello?, no podía ser, o si; pensé sobre ellos toda la semana, mientras veía sin intercambiar palabra a rose en todas sus actividades, una de ellas practicar con la banda para cantar en el baile de graduación.

- Está terrible… haremos el ridículo- dijo exhausta rose

- no sonó tan mal… bueno si, si sonó pésimo- dijo Jasper sentándose en el sofá

- al final siempre sale bien- dije para animarlos

- ahí esta Emmett, siempre actuado por instinto animal- dijo sin mírame

- ya, no empiecen- dijo Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo, en eso sonó el timbre

- yo voy- dijo bella que estaba en el comedor leyendo un libro, en eso entro Félix con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rose lo saludo abrasándolo efusivamente

- qué bueno que viniste- dijo dirigiéndolo a la sala

- tengo buenas noticias, traigo los papeles para que los firmen, pude obviar la engorrosa reunión de reconciliación y solo se resume el proceso a sus firmas- dijo dirigiéndose obviamente a mí también

- gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Rose de forma cariñosa, mientras felix sacaba de su portafolio unos papeles que puso sobre la mesa

- firmen donde dice sus nombres, primero las damas- dijo dándole un bolígrafo a rose, rose me miro nerviosa, y luego dirigió su mirada a los papeles para que después de un suspiro firmara cada hoja de aquel documento

- ok… has lo mismo- dijo Félix dándome el bolígrafo, mire a los ojos a rose, luego pensé en todo lo que significaba aquello y no sé si me arrepentiré por lo que haría pero lo hice

- no lo hare- dije sin mucho fuerza

- ¿qué?- dijeron todos los presentes

- no me voy a divorciar, no lo hare, rose… si tú quieres alejarte de mí, hazlo tú, yo no puedo

- estás loco- grito enérgicamente Félix- solo retrasas el proceso, demorara pero me encargare de qué rose quede libre de tus patrañas

- hazlo, si eso es lo que ella quiere, si guerra quieren pues háganla, yo no firmare nada- dije y Salí del lugar

ROSALIE POV:

Me quede helada, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, estaba confundida, ¿porque hacia esto?, ¿porque me tenía que complicar la vida de esa manera?

- juro que esto no se va a quedar así, voy a declararle la guerra, te voy a separar de él así se lo último que haga, lo prometo- escuche decir a Félix

- ya, ya, ya, ya, solo dale tiempo, está confundido, solo eso, mañana intentaremos de nuevo- le dije y me fui a mi recamara, allí comencé a llorar, porque ya no podía más, realmente estaba casada; al día siguiente por la noche terminaba de arreglarme para el baile, pensaba en cosas cuando sonó mi puerta

- pase- dije y vi entrar a Félix

- guau, estas hermosa- dijo luego de mirarme unos segundo al ponerme en pie, mi vestido era sencillo ceñido a mi cuerpo, con un gran escote por la espalda de color negro y llevaba recogido el cabello en un moño sencillo y juvenil

Cuando llegamos al fiesta todos estaban muy alegres llegamos a nuestra mesa, donde ya estaban sentados Edward, bella y Jasper y Alice que parecían eran parejas de baile, Mike y Ángela también estaban y Laurent era pareja de victoria, tomamos asiento y comenzamos a conversar cuando en eso llego a la mesa Emmett nada más y nada menos que con Heidi; un gran silencio se hiso

- chicos, la primera canción es dentro de unos minutos, su itinerario es simple, cada 20 minutos dos canciones, los intermedios son a cargo del dj- dijo el organizador

- subamos ya, para preparar todo- dijo Edward, le dio un beso tierno a su novia y subió junto con Jasper

- te veo luego, suerte- dijo Félix y me pude en pie con dirección al estrado, ya cuando los 4 estábamos allí acordamos la canción para tocar

- buenas noche instituto de forks, esta noche les quiero presenta a los ganadores de la guerra de las bandas, que ganaron el derecho de estar aquí con su gran música, aplausos para Emmett, rose, Jasper y Edward- dijo el presentador y todos estallaron en aplausos

- gracias, la canción que cantaremos se llama quiero vivir la vida amándote- la canción, la había compuesto Emm cuando éramos novios y fue la primera que habíamos practicado y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que cantar esa primero.

**Toma mi corazón  
Regreso la pasión  
Que pensé que no sentiría  
**_Eres tu quien lleno el vacío que dejo otro adiós  
Quebrando mi alma  
_  
Quiero vivir la vida amándote  
Solo tu amor me ha hecho renacer  


**Este amor me enseño a vivir  
Y a sentir  
**_Lo que en mí ya no existía_  
_Amaneció un nuevo sol_  
Y lleno de color mi corazón que todo gris veía  
Quiero vivir la vida amándote  
Solo tu amor me ha hecho renacer  
Nada a la vida yo le pediré  
Si la puedo vivir amándote  
  
_uyeyeyeyeyeeeee _

Nooo 

**Ooooooo**

**Abrázame  
Olvidemos el ayer  
No hay dolor junto a ti**  
Vuelvo de nuevo a vivir  
**Quiero estar en tu piel  
**_Aquí estoy llévame  
_**No quiero estar**

ni un minuto sin ti  
Quiero vivir la vida amándote  
Solo a tu amor me ha hecho renacer  
Nada a la vida yo le pediré  
Si la puedo vivir amándote  
Quiero vivir la vida amándote  
Solo tu amor me ha hecho… renacer

(QUIERO VIVIR AMANDOTE- MARC ANTONY- INTREPRETACION DAVID BUSTAMANTE Y VERONICA)

Todo el público estalló en aplausos, y volví a la realidad, porque por un momento había sido mágico, muy mágico.

- la siguiente canción la compuse hace poco, me gustaría que cantarla hoy, es solo con guitarra así que si pueden me acompañan- dijo Emmett al público y lo último a Ed y jas

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunte enojada

- improviso, es lo que mejor que sabe hacer esta banda- dijo sonriendo con cinismo- tu solo escucha

I'm, I'm good at wasting time (Yo soy bueno en perder el tiempo)

I think lyrics need to rhyme (Creo que las letras tienen que rimar)

And you're not asking (Y no lo has preguntado)

But I'm trying to grow a mustache (Pero estoy tratando de hacerme crecer un bigote)

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please (como queso, pero sólo en la pizza, por favor)

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla (Y a veces en una quesadilla casera)

Otherwise it smells like feet to me (De lo contrario, huele a pies)

And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail (Y me, me gusta mucho cuando la luna se ve como una uña del pie)

And I love you when you say my name (Y Te amo cuando dices mi nombre)

If you wanna know (Si quieres saber)

Here it goes (Aquí va)

Gonna tell you this (Te voy a contar que hay)

The part of me that'll show if you're close (una parte de mí que aparece cuando estamos cerca)

Gonna let you see everything (te dejare ver todo)

But remember that you asked for it (Pero recuerda que tú lo pediste)

I'll try to do my best to impress (Voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible para impresionar)

But it's easier ol et you take a guess at the rest (Pero es más fácil dejarte adivinar el resto)

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain (Pero tu quieres escuchar lo que vive en mi cerebro y en)

My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? (Mi corazón, tú lo pediste, para tu información)

At times confusing, slightly amusing (A veces confusión, un poco divertido)

Introducing me (presentándome)

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

La la la la

La la la la la la la la, da

I never trust a dog to watch my food (No me gusta que un perro vea mi comida)

And I like to use to the ol "dude" (Y me gusta usar la palabra "amigo")

As a noun, ol e adverb, ol e adjective (Como sustantivo, o un adverbio o un adjetivo)

And I've ever really been into cars (Y siempre me han gustado los coches)

I like really cool guitars and superhéroes (Me gustan las guitarras y los superhéroes)

And checks with lots of zeros on 'em (Y los cheques con una gran cantidad de ceros)

I love the play futbol (Me encanta jugar al futbol)

And making someone smile (Y hacer sonreír a alguien)

If you wanna know (Si quieres saber)

Here it goes (Aquí va)

Gonna tell you this (Te voy a contar que hay)

The part of me that'll show if you're close (una parte de mí que aparece cuando estamos cerca)

Gonna let you see everything (te dejare ver todo)

But remember that you asked for it (Pero recuerda que tú lo pediste)

I'll try to do my best to impress (Voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible para impresionar)

But it's easier ol et you take a guess at the rest (Pero es más fácil dejarte adivinar el resto)

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain (Pero tu quieres escuchar lo que vive en mi cerebro y en)

My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? (Mi corazón, tú lo pediste, para tu información)

At times confusing, slightly amusing (A veces confusión, un poco divertido)

Introducing me (presentándome)

Well, you probably know more ol you ever wanted to (Bueno, probablemente sabes más de lo que querías saber)

So be careful when you ask next time (Así que ten cuidado cuando preguntes la próxima vez)

If you wanna know (Si quieres saber)

Here it goes (Aquí va)

Gonna tell you this (Te voy a contar que hay)

The part of me that'll show if you're close (una parte de mí que aparece cuando estamos cerca)

Gonna let you see everything (te dejare ver todo)

But remember that you asked for it (Pero recuerda que tú lo pediste)

I'll try to do my best to impress (Voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible para impresionar)

But it's easier ol et you take a guess at the rest (Pero es más fácil dejarte adivinar el resto)

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain (Pero tu quieres escuchar lo que vive en mi cerebro y en)

My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? (Mi corazón, tú lo pediste, para tu información)

At times confusing, slightly amusing (A veces confusión, un poco divertido)

Introducing me (presentándome)

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to

Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me (presentándome)

(INTRDUCIONG ME- NICK JONAS CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS)

No podía evitar reír, él había cantado esa canción sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, creo que toda la sala supo que me la dedicaba

- Cuando dije que no te conocía realmente, no me refería a esto

- lo sé, pero no vas a negar que muchas de las cosas no las sabias- me dijo con una sonrisa terna

- no lo negare- le dije y baje del estrado a la mesa, después de algunas otras presentaciones y bailar toda la noche con Félix bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett quien no se movió de la mesa ni saco a bailar a su pareja en ningún momento, quizás la razón por la que Heidi estaba de mal humor; vi cuando los chicos subieron al escenario, no me necesitaban porque cantarían canciones de ellos, así que me quede allí mirándolos

- Esta se la dedico a alguien muy especial para mí, espero que le guste- dijo mirándome me sonroje un poco

_Siempre fui_

_Esclavo de la libertad_

_De esos que saben flotar_

_Y que besan el cielo_

_Y hasta a que_

_Apareciste por ahí_

_Me decidí aterrizar_

_Y quedarme en tu suelo_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi. alma reconoció_

_Tu voz, Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

Emmett comenzó a bajar del estrado con micrófono en mano y caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz ( y mi paz)_

_En mi , razón_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

_Y hasta hoy_

_Pensaba que era libertad_

_Estaba en otro lugar_

_Y hoy la llevo por dentro_

Cuando estuvo frete a mi comenzó a cantarme mirándome a los ojos y me tomo de una mano para llevarla a su pecho

_Me asome al laberinto de tu amor_

_Aquí encontré mi verdad_

_Y en ti esta lo que quiero_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi. alma reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz ( y mi paz)_

_En mi , razón_

_Viajo en tu mirada, Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amooooorrrrrrrr…._

En la última parte acaricio mi mejilla y luego se arrodillo si soltar mi mano y allí termino la canción

_Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad_

_Contigo puedo tocar_

_Lo que soñeeeeeee_

_Tanto tiempoooo_

N pude contener las lágrimas que caían, me había realmente emocionado, estaba esperando que Emmett se pusiera en pie, pero lo que hiso me dejo helada.

- rose, te amo, dejaría todo por estar a tu lado, eres la mujer de mi vida, si me pides este mismo instante que lo deje todo por ti, lo hago, eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar y lo último al acostarme, eres mi pensamiento más bello, el predilecto, te amo por siempre y para siempre… por eso no firmare nada y quiero aquí frente a todos… que te cases conmigo ante dios, y sobrios- me dijo sacando una cajita que abrió y pude ver el hermoso anillo que llevaba en su interior; no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir

- ¿puedes pararte?- le ordene con seriedad, él lo hiso- eres, un tonto, egocéntrico, antipático, machista, insensible, atorrante, niño imposible…

- estoy esperando el pero- me interrumpió, sonreí por aquello

- pero… te amo, además no quiero estar divorciado a los 18- esto último lo dije los más bajo posible, tanto que solo él lo escucho; él sonrió por aquello- acepto, quiero ser tu esposa- dije todos aplaudieron y Emmett se puso en pie para besarme alzándome del suelo… no podía creerlo, me casaría con el amor de mi vida

PROXIMO CAPITULO

CAP22: UNA CHICA CORRE VESTIDA DE NOVIA

SOLO FALTA MUY POCO PARA LA BODA, PERO EMMETT ARRUINARA LO QUE PODRÍA SER EL MEJOR DÍA DE SU VIDA.

Bajo del coche vestida con aquel hermoso vestido de novia, su sonrisa era tan cálida, era el mejor dia de mi vida, de repente un niño se le acerco con un sobre amarillo, ella se sorprendió y luego de tomarlo me los mostro desde su lugar sorprendida, al parecer creía que yo los había mandado; oh no… de repente los anónimos llegaron a mi mente y no pude evitar que ella sacara aquellos papeles del sobre, cuando caminé deprisa mire como Aquellos papeles cayeron de las manos de rose, no sabía que pensar, pero podría jurar lo que eran, su mirada de decepción mientras caminaba hacia ella me decían tanto, cuándo estuve frente a ella mire al suelo, y esas fotos me confirmaron mi peor pesadilla

- Rose yo… - quise hablar pero la cachetada de rose hiso que callara bruscamente


	22. CÁP 22: UNA CHICA CORRE VESTIDA DE NOVIA

CÁP 22: UNA CHICA CORRE VESTIDA DE NOVIA

_Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos_

_WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE_

EMMETT POV

Los días pasaban tan rápido; pronto junio y julio se había ido tan deprisa como la secundaria; las vacaciones eran sin duda la mejor época del año, más aun cuando se pasa a lado de la mujer que más se ama en la vida y cuando estoy a solo un mes para que sea mi esposa.

- te voy a extrañar, prométeme que me llamaras cada 5 minutos- me dijo abrasada a mí, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo

- te juro que desearía no irme, pero tu mañana te vas porque empiezas clases, así que no tiene mucho sentido que me quede aquí- le dije mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su mejilla

- puedes viajar al otro lado del país, de todos modos aun no juegas, solo estas allí de espectador- insistió con dulzura

- ya sabes que estoy entrenando, aunque aún no juegue estoy haciendo la pretemporada desde ahora- me excuse dándole un suave beso

- ya tortolos, tu vuelo ya se anunció, es hora de irte- me dijo Edward

- te llamo cuando llegue, te amo- le dije besándola con efusividad, no quería desprenderme de sus labios

- ya, vete ya- dijo Alice con cansancio

- ¡gracias!, en verdad se les nota por los poros que desean que no me vaya- dije con sarcasmo, luego de despedirme de todos, tome mis cosas y subí a mi vuelo, en poco tiempo ya estaba en los Ángeles, llegue a mi departamento y vaya sorpresa

- bienvenido- escuche decir a un grupo de personas, la mayoría jugadores del galaxy y en primera fila Heidi

- ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa?- pregunto Heidi, cuando llego hasta mi

- me sorprendió- dije con tono cansado, la verdad pensaba llegar a dormir

- bueno, hay que empezar a trabajar en tu imagen, en los Ángeles la gente que hace las mejores fiesta siempre es la más popular- me dijo entusiasmada

- deseo ser popular por marcar más goles- dije caminando hacia la mesa de bebidas y tome una cerveza

- Emmett, todo el país te conoce como un gran futbolista, ahora solo debemos mejorarte como un chico malo- dijo tomando una bebida también

- deseo solo ser el futbolista, me caso dentro de un mes Heidi, ser el chico malo solo hará que Rosalíe me saque de esta ciudad de los pelos… en el mejor de los casos- le dije mientras saludaba por donde caminaba

- Emmett, son los Ángeles baby, aquí todo puede pasar, ahora solo diviértete- me dijo he hice caso, me divertí, tome baile, y festeje a lo grande como todo un crack del futbol

HEIDI POV:

Me dolía la cabeza, la fiesta había acabado recién en la madrugada, y pensaba dormir toda la mañana pero no, alguien se había atrevido a interrumpir mi sueño y me había despertado tocando el timbre; camine con cansancio por mi corredor hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrí… y vaya sorpresa

- hola prima- dijo la muchacha de enfrente de mí

- ¿tú no deberías estar en Nueva york?- pregunte caminando hacia la sala

- sí, solo que necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo tras de mi

- y no pudiste llamar, tenías que tomar un vuelo a los Ángeles- dije con sarcasmo

- después de nuestra conversación en forks me quedaron muchas dudas, tu sabes lo importante que es para mí Edward y no sé cómo recuperarlo- dijo la tonta de mi prima

- ya fui clara Tania- sí, Tania era mi prima, pero eso nadie lo sabía y no me convenía que lo supieran- se directa, tu estarás en la misma universidad que él, tienes sin duda una carta con mejor número que bella, solo usa tus encantos, los hombres son fáciles de atrapar

- sí, como Emmett- dijo burlándose de mi

- Emmett será mío a toda costa, ya verás querida, tengo un plan aprueba de tontos, al igual que tú, yo estoy cerca de él, y puedo utilizar con mayor soltura mi baraja- dije mientras servía dos copas de vino

- se va a casar Heidi, en solo un mes, con la mujer que ama, no puedes hacer nada- dijo convencida tomando asiento

- en un mes hare que la tonta de Rosalíe no quiera volverlo a ver en su vida- dije convencida de mi plan

- tu último plan, no resulto tan bien como querías- me recordó

- mi último plan, tenía defectos de fondo, jamás pensé que Emmett le ofreciera a la muñeca rubia que dejaría todo por ella, tampoco pensé que se casarían en las vegas y menos que rose soportaría vivir tanto tiempo alejada de él, con un país en medio separándolos- le recordé

- ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora tu plan funcionara?- me pregunto, tomado la copa de vino que le ofrecía

- hay algo que rose jamás perdonaría, y es la infidelidad- le dije calculadoramente

- Emmett adora a rose, jamás le sería infiel- me dijo burlándose

- Emmett es hombre, y a un hombre se le puede engatusar de mil maneras, las suficientes para que rose no quiera verlo ni en pintura, si bien rose puede vivir con un país separándola de su hombre, Emmett no podrá durar mucho tiempo así- le aclare

- me das miedo- me miro asustada

- tu encárgate de Edward, no puede ser que una niña insignificante, ratón de laboratorio con alto coeficiente intelectual te quitara a tu chico- le dije, ella rodo los ojos cansada, sabía que tenía razón

JASPER POV

No ir a la universidad este semestre era una de las mejores decisiones que podía haber tomado, estaba tranquilo en forks encargándome de Alice y del bebe que esperábamos, bueno mejor dicho que esperaba; había estado toda la mañana en las tiendas, buscando ropa para la niña, es que ya faltaba poco, nunca era demasiada ropa cuando de un bebe se hablaba

- mira lo que compre- dije cuándo entre a la casa con las bolsas en la mano

- oh que dulce- me dijo Alice poniéndose en pie del sofá

- la nena tendrá todo- le dije acariciando su ya pronunciada barriguita ya cumpliría 8 meses dentro de unos días

- eres un amor- me dijo abrasándome

- y tú la más bella mamá del mundo- le dije acariciando su cabello

- gracias Jasper, estos últimos meses has sido toda mi fuerza, mi aliento, no sé qué podría haber hecho sin ti- me dijo tomando asiento

- tu eres una ganadora, que podría hacer cualquier cosa, y estoy orgulloso de ti- dije tomado asiento a su lado

- me siento tan bien a tu lado, quiero que sepas que eres muy importante en mi vida- me dijo con dulzura

- y tú en la mía… siempre voy a estar tu lado, porque…- decía mientras tome su rostro en mis manos y poco a poco me acerque a sus labios y la bese, espere unos segundos mientras la besaba que ella se alejara pero al contrario me correspondió, con la misma ternura

- ¿por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto cuando solté sus labios

- ¿porque me correspondiste?- pregunte yo

- buena pregunta… - me dijo confundida

- si quieres te contesto tu pregunta… porque estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí- ella me sonrió con ternura, y sin un atisbo de sorpresa

- yo contestare a la tuya… te correspondí porque… creo que me enamore de ti, quizás en el tiempo que dedicaste a cuidar de mí y de mi hija o quizás antes… cuando no comprendía porque no podía estar con marco cuando estaba segura que lo amaba a el- esas palabras bastaron para atrapar sus labios con los míos… era el hombre más feliz del mundo, la chica que siempre ame me corresponde

- te amo chiquita- le dije muy cerca de sus labios

- yo también- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

- hagamos esto más formal… - dije poniéndome de rodillas

- ¿Qué haces?- me dijo cuándo me vio arrodillado frente a ella

- tu solo quédate allí… ¿quieres ser mi novia… quieres casarte conmigo… quieres que sea el padre de tu niña?- le pregunte con emoción, ella sonrió ampliamente de la emoción

- por supuesto que si- me respondió y la bese

- ehy ehy, ¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó de repente Esme bajando del segundo piso

- somos novios… y me voy a casar mamá- dijo Alice muy feliz

- esa es una gran noticia… felicidades- dijo esme mientras nos abrasaba, pronto la noticia viajo a todos lados, desde Massachusetts donde estaba rose, nueva york donde estaba Edward y bella, hasta los Ángeles donde estaba Emmett

HEIDI POV:

Solo tenía unas semanas, para que Emmett saboreara lo que era la fama, la fortuna y la popularidad en niveles inimaginables; me había encargado gracias a que Emmett aún no participaba en liga de que la mayoría de noche disfrutara de una fiesta llena de excesos; la primera parte del plan se llamaba justo así "excesos", en esta parte de mi plan Emmett tenía que disfrutar de ellos, tanto que apenas le alcanzara tiempo para hablar con su novia o esposa, lo que rayos sea; ponerle en bandeja de plata la tentación, entre ellas yo, o cualquier mujer, daba igual cual; pero del mismo modo hacerle sentir que no podía disfrutar de ellas, porque le recordaba y se lo tenía muy presente amaba a rose; pero en una de esas cuentas noches algunos coqueteos con mujeres de los bares que visitaba me dejaban ver que mi plan sería estupendo, ciertas actitudes me mostraban el camino a seguir, podía notar que Emmett no era fuerte de voluntad, que después de todo era un hombre impulsivo, apasionado, sensual y que si lograba jugar bien mis cartas podría tenerlo un día en mi cama

Eso fue lo que paso aquella tarde de 18 de setiembre, la fiesta en su casa estaba genial, mucho trago, y música, Emmett estaba con sus amigos tomando en exceso cuando me acerque

- quieres bailar- le propuse seductoramente

- claro- dijo él y nos pusimos a bailar, una canción muy sensual, me apretaba a él, en un primer momento se alejaba un poco- no hagas esto- dijo cuándo puse sus manos en mis caderas

- solo disfruta del baile- le dije al oído con sensualidad, en los siguientes segundos me encargue de que Emmett recorriera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me apretaba a él con la suficiente fuerza para que su amigo pudiera despertar y enloqueciera allí mismo por hacerme suya, y no tuve que esmerarme mucho porque sentí claramente como su humanidad se apretaba contra mi trasero

- si no quisieras que lo siga haciendo tu amiguito no estaría entusiasmado- le dije mordiendo de su lóbulo de la oreja

- estás jugando con fuego Heidi- me dijo mientras apretaba mi trasero con sus manos, fue allí cuando decidí hacerlo, lo tome de la mano y lo conduje a su recamara; él estaba lo suficientemente tomado como para no razonar bien, pero no lo suficiente como para que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo; cuando llegue a su cuarto cerré su puerta con seguro

- me quiero quemar- le dije bajando los tirantes de mi vestido que cayo rápidamente dejándome totalmente desnuda, pues no llevaba ropa interior; lo empuje a la cama y me puse sobre él y lo bese con pasión, en un primer momento fue algo frio el beso pero mientras lo hacía más intenso él fue formando parte de él y comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo mientras me apretaba a su miembro, le quite la camiseta que lleva rápidamente y lo empuje a la cama mientras besaba su duro torso, cuando me separo creí por un segundo que se alejaría pero al contrario de lo pensado hiso que callera en la cama y sin mucho miramiento atrapo uno de mis senos en su boca mientras acariciaba mi vagina totalmente mojada, pronto se deshizo de su pantalón y entró en mi con fuerza, estaba claro que la distancia con rose lo tenían urgido, Emmett era un hombre muy apasionado como para estar casi medio mes sin ver mujer

- Me estas volviendo loco- murmuraba cuando dejaba de besarme mientras entraba y salía de mi

- solo disfruta de mi Emmett, disfruta de mí que soy solo tuya- gemía, aquella noche lo hicimos sin descansar; la primera parte de mi plan estaba hecho, Emmett ya había caído en mi trampa.

EMMETT POV:

Sé que soy la mayor basura del mundo, no tengo duda, aún estaba allí en aquella cama con mis brazos tras de la cabeza pensando en que podía hacer ahora; tenía a una mujer a mi costado durmiendo y no era mi esposa, había cometido un grave error, que pude evitar, que debí evitar pero que no quise evitar en ningún momento; después de pensar por largos minutos, mire como Heidi se ponía en pie y como comenzó a ponerse la ropa, quería decirle algo pero no tenía palabras… ¿qué decirle?

- no tienes que decir nada- me dijo cuándo se ponía los zapatos- esto solo fue algo sin importancia

- no digas eso- le dije sintiéndome culpable

- Emmett nadie lo sabrá, lo prometo, rose menos- me dijo calmada

- gracias- dije de forma cobarde

- solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar dispuesta para ti- me dijo tomando su bolso

- Heidi no quiero hacerte daño- le dije sintiéndome terrible

- no lo haces- sonrió y salió de mi recamara

En ese momento me jure que no volvería a pasar, mientras hablaba con rose tenía en mi conciencia la necesidad de contarle pero sabía que eso no haría ningún bien a nuestra relación así que calle, trate de seguir con mi vida normalmente

- te acostaste con Heidi ¿y qué?- me dijo en un entrenamiento uno de los muchachos

- que es mi agente no puedo estar acostándome con ella- le dije mientras corríamos

- pero te gusta- insistió

- pero me voy a casar- le dije sin negar su comentario

- pero te gusta- volvió a insistir

- Heidi me gusto desde que la conocí, pero amo a rose- le dije parando de correr

- pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse- rio con cinismo

- estás loco, me casare en poco menos de un mes con la mujer que amo, no puedo vivir una aventura con Heidi, ninguna de las dos se lo merecen- le dije comenzando a correr nuevamente

- Heidi es todo lo que un hombre necesita en la cama, aprovecha que tienes la oportunidad, hazlo como una despedida de soltero- dijo corriendo tras de mi

- lo que debo hacer es de una vez por todas acabar con esto, y hablarle con la verdad a rose- le dije con seguridad, sabía que eso podía terminar mal, pero no podía callar

- si tú le dices a tu futura esposa, que mientras ella se quema las pestañas leyendo libros te acuestas con tu agente, lo mínimo que hará será desaparecer de tu vida antes de que cuentes tres- me dijo amenazantemente, eso sí me asusto, él tenía razón, eso sería lo mínimo que haría rose

El día 25 de septiembre fui a un bar con los muchachos del equipo, estaba tomando más de la cuentas, ahora tomaba más de lo normal, creo que era producto del remordimiento que tenía, aunque no se sentía precisamente como remordimiento y eso me hacía sentir peor

Una muchacha se acercó a mí y comenzamos a bailar, debo aceptar que parte de mi carácter es ser demasiado coqueto, y la chica por ello seguramente me beso, lo malo fue que le correspondí; ¿qué rayos pasa conmigo?, la aleje de mi de forma brusca cuando me di cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que hacia un atrás de otra; sin decir mucho le pedí perdón y me fui del bar; aquella noche me sentí mal, no por lo que le hacía a rose, si no por no poder ser yo; ese chico que disfrutaba de la vida y de las mujeres y que si una se le ofrecía lo más fácil era metérsela en la cama; decir no a una mujer era algo que yo jamás hacía, que no podía hacer y me sentía un imbécil por hacerlo; esa cobardía que sentía, porque era cobardía pensar como lo hacía se tradujo en que llamara a Heidi y le dijera que viniera; ella no tardo mucho, toco el timbre y le abrí, llevaba un vestido muy sugestivo que la hacían ver demasiado sexy

- te ves terrible, parece que tienes fiebre- me dijo colocando su mano en la frente, tome su mano y la baje; tome de su cintura y la atraje a mí para besarla, ella me correspondió, la conduje por la sala y la lleve a mi recamara sin dejar de besarla mientras me desvestía en el camino, y la hice mía, nuevamente con desesperación, toda la noche sin un solo momento de remordimiento solo de disfrute, solo y únicamente para disfrutar cada parte de su cuerpo y de su ser. Rose me llamaba aquella mañana como siempre y como todo un cobarde conteste

- hola mi amor- me dijo

- hola- dije secamente mientras veía el cabello de Heidi en mi abdomen descansando

- solo una semana y media y serás mi esposo ante dios y aun no sé cuál de las flores poner como centros de mesa- la escuche decir con entusiasmo pero algo preocupada por su dilema

- tú tienes buenos gustos… seguro puedes hacerlo sola… - dije cortante

- ¿estás de mal humor? Si deseas te llamo después- me dijo confundida

- sí mejor- le dije cortante

- bye, te amo con todo mi ser- me dijo y me mando un beso

- adiós- le dije obviando él te amo

- no le dijiste te amo- dijo Heidi levantándose

- soy la peor basura de mundo- le dije tomado de mi cabeza con desesperación

- solo eres hombre… sabías que esto pasaría, rose siempre estará lejos Emmett, y tu siempre necesitaras ser hombre- me dijo besándome

- esto debe acabar, viajare a forks, y quiero que esto no se repita cuando regrese después de la luna de miel- le dije con ira poniéndome en pie, sabía que ella podía manipularme pero no lo permitiría

- ¿le ocultaras lo que paso?- me dijo sorprendida

- amo a rose y no pienso perderla- le dije con seguridad

- pero tú le fuiste infiel- me dijo, esa palabra me retumbo en la cabeza como si un estadio completo lo coreara

- soy un imbécil, que no está dispuesto a perder lo que más ama en la vida, y necesito que tú me prometas que jamás le dirás lo que paso- le exigí dementemente

- yo solo quiero tu felicidad, y si piensas que ella lo es, yo no diré nada- me dijo, eso me dio tranquilidad, saber que ella nunca sabrá lo débil que soy

HEIDI POV:

Lo que dije era verdad, quería que fuera feliz, pero rose no era su felicidad, así que me encargare de que ella se aparte de nuestro camino; y ese era mi segunda parte del plan… después de haberle hecho darse cuenta que el siempre será Emmett, el hombre apasionado, sexy, libre; después de que me acostara con él, después de que dudara de querer amarrarse para siempre con la rubia de su amada, lo último que quedaba era su tan ansiada despedida de soltero, mi magistral estoque final; Emmett se casa el 1 de octubre en forks, el 28 de septiembre para su despedida de soltero en los ángeles yo me encargaría de hacerlo lo demasiados salvaje como para poder conseguir todas la pruebas necesarias de su infidelidad, debo decir modestia aparte que ya tengo recolectada una suficiente cantidad pero necesitaba variedad.

Aquel día obtuve ayuda extra de algunos de los muchachos del equipo, obtuvieron unas mujerzuelas que Emmett si lo conozco bien no podría resistir y a las cuales metió en su cama como el gandaya que estaba muy segura ahora, era; una linda orgia según me contaron, digna de filmar o de fotografiar... mi tercera parte del plan hecha.

- Linda noche según veo- dije cuándo entre a su departamento aquella mañana, las tres chicas salían en fila india cuando me miraron entrar

- vamos, di todo lo que merezco escuchar- me dijo tomándose la cabeza de la vergüenza

- cuando te conocí Emmett, pensé que eras el típico chico rebelde, un mujeriego vividor- le dije sirviéndome un whisky

- ¿y ahora que piensas?- me pregunto con la cabeza gacha

- que no me equivoque… jamás Emmett dejaras de ser tú, aunque ames con pasión a Rosalíe, ella y tu son tan distintos que me cuesta pensar que podrían estar juntos más de 5 minutos, sin embargo esta es la vida que tu elegiste, y no voy a decir nada, eres libre de cometer tus propios errores y de vivir con ellos- dije tan sabiamente que hasta yo me sorprendí de mis palabras

- mis propios errores, ¿un error? esto no es un error, lo dejo de ser después de que te metiera en mi cama por segunda vez; soy débil, tú mismo lo has dicho, pero hay algo de razón en tus palabras, puedo vivir con las tonterías que he hecho por mi debilidad… cuando este casado todo será distinto, sentare cabeza, yo sé que me sentiré atado y que podre respetar a mi esposa- me dijo de forma calmada… que sínicos pueden llegar a ser los hombres

- no me hagas reír Emmett, que sínico eres, jamás cambiaras, por nada y por nadie, eres adicto al sexo, mientras rose no esté a tu lado te meterás a la cama a la mucama- sentencie

- ¿estás conmigo?... dilo ya ¿o en contra?- me pregunto molesto por la conversación

- siempre de tu lado querido, siempre- le dije despreocupada sirviéndome un whisky

Emmett viajo a forks a la mañana siguiente; como todo un cobarde se casara habiéndole sido infiel a su amada mujer. O eso piensa él que pasará

EMMETT POV:

Solo faltaba un día, y ahora que estaba en forks sentía culpa por todo, cada mirada en la calle era como si me juzgaran, ¿remordimientos?, de alguna forma sentía culpa, algo dentro mío me decía que tenía que confesar todo, pero conocía a rose y si le decía me iba a matar y no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder a rose

Rose llegaba aquella tarde y minutos antes de verla entrar me propuse ser honesto, quizás me perdone por serlo, pero no pude porque cuando la vi entrar, un mes había hecho que olvidara lo perfecta que era , y ahora recordaba porque era la mujer de mi vida; yo no podía perderla, no, era mía, mi mujer y no echaría a perder este momento; me acerque a ella y la bese, su sonrisa era tan cálida y pase gran parte de la tarde con ella; conversamos de muchas cosas pero nada que tuviera que ver con lo ocurrido el ultimo mes y menos el día anterior; cuando me recosté en mi cama un sobre dirigido a mi estaba en la mesa, lo tome y note que no tenía remitente, me entro curiosidad y lo abrí, saque la nota y leí el papel que con letras de recorte de periódico decía:

QUE LINDO NOVIO ERES, SOLO FALA TAN POCO PARA TENERLA SOLO PARA TI Y LO ARRUINAS DE LA MEJOR MANERA… ACOSTANDOTE CON ELLAS; no sentía mi respiración, petrificado mire aquellas fotos, alguien había tomado fotos de las tonterías que había hecho en todo ese tiempo, ¡por dios!, aquellos besos con esa modelo eran insignificantes a comparación con las tres fotos en mi cama con Heidi, y la de la última noche con aquellas tres mujeres… había otra nota que decía: APRESURATE A CONTARLE PORQUE NO QUERRAS QUE LO SEPA DE OTRA PERSONA. ¡Estaba viviendo mi peor pesadilla!

- ¿de qué me hablas?- pregunto, cuando le exigí que me dijera si era ella la que había mandado el anónimo

- tu mandaste esto- dije mirando aquellos papeles

- no sé de qué hablas- me contestó por el teléfono, la mujer era Heidi

- oh por dios, alguien tomo estas fotos- le dije con desesperación- me arruinaran la vida si salen a la luz

- yo te juro que no lo hice, desaparece esas fotos ya, si rose las descubre no querrá casarse contigo- me dijo

- eso es lo que has estado buscando- sentencié

- yo no hice nada y tampoco te obligue a que te acostaras conmigo- me grito molesta, me quede mudo por un largo instante

- perdón, soy un imbécil, es que si rose se entera… me matará- le dije asustado

- tranquilo, no creo que haga nada, seguro solo tratan de coaccionarte- trato de tranquilizarme

- si ella se entera me muero- dije casi rogando

- no seas dramático, solo tranquilízate y asegúrate que durante todo el día de mañana la tonta no reciba ninguno de esos anónimos, luego te iras de viaje y desparecerás por unas semanas- dijo tranquilizadoramente

- bien, Tienes razón, debo tranquilizarme- le dije

Llego el viernes por la tarde, me había encargado por medio de bella que rose no leyera ninguna carta; estaba muy nervioso, pero lo importante era que tenía que continuar así hasta que el vuelo a Europa no saliera con nosotros dentro

ROSE POV:

El vestido estaba hermoso y cada detalle estaba perfectamente coordinado, me sentí como una niña pequeña apunto de que le celebren una gran fiesta, y Emmett cuanto lo extrañe fu ele mes más largo de mi vida, es que lo amo tanto; sin embargo todo mi felicidad estaba opacada porque me sentí mal, tenía nauseas, algo debí de haber comido, que me cayó pésimo, cuando me dirigía a cenar el piso se me movió podía reconocer aquella sensación claramente, entonces todo encajo; hacia más de dos semanas que tenía retraso en mi mes, me puse helada, la idea era tonta, pero linda, no dude ni un segundo y fui sola a ver hacerme unos análisis y allí estaba, un lindo positivo, ¡iba a ser madre!, era demasiado joven pero me iba a casar así que no era tan malo, ¡iba ser madre!; decidí callar, Emmett los sabría mañana por la noche sería una sorpresa… mi regalo de bodas

Aquella mañana fue emocionante, me sentía tan feliz, como jamás pensé que me sentiría, bueno hasta que llego ella

- todo esto es un absurdo, total- entro gritando histérica

- madre te invite porque eres mi madre pero por favor deja de lanzar tus malas vibras por donde caminas- le dije mientras me acomodaba el velo

- ¿crees que ese muchacho te ama?- me pregunto inquisitiva

- estoy segura- le dije con firmeza

- pues lo dudo, es un bueno para nada, jugando futbol hasta que se rompa una pierna luego será un bueno para nada- me dijo molesta

- mamá…- trate de que callara

- eso sin contar que no es más que el hijo de un jefe policial de pueblo, y concluimos que como todo deportista debe ser un mujeriego, inconsciente que solo quiere casarse contigo para asegurar su vida- me dijo tortuosamente- algún día me darás la razón- concluyo

- ya deja de envenenarla- dijo mi abuelo quien había llegado de su luna de miel

- abue, que bueno que viniste- le dije abrasándolo

- ¿tu creías que no llevaría a mi nieta al altar?- me dijo con dulzura- serás la novia más hermosa del mundo

- o la divorciada más tonta del mismo- dijo mi madre con despreocupación

- Elisabeth por lo que más quieras deja de destilar veneno- le dijo mi abue suplicante

- iré a cambiarme, no puedo perderme para nada de este circo- dijo y salió del lugar

- No le haga caso es solo una amargada- dijo mi abue con su dulce sonrisa

- lo se… bueno quería quedarme a solas contigo, porque tengo algo que contarte y me muero por hacerlo, porque eres la única persona que lo va a saber por algún tiempo- le dije tomando asiento con el

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto intrigado

- ahí va… vas a ser bis abuelo- le dije con emoción

- quieres decir que estas…- trato de hablar

- estoy embaraza- le dije

- oh, hija eso es genial, felicidades- dijo emocionado mientras me abrasaba- pero ¿Emmett no lo sabe?

- no aun no, se lo diré por la noche- le dije

- mi pequeña será madre- dijo entristecido o mejor dicho emocionado al punto de las lágrimas- todo saldrá bien hija

- eso espero, aunque será complicado, un bebe, el aquí yo al otro lado del país… será complicado- le dije preocupada

- tranquila todo saldrá bien… para eso está el abuelo, para ayudarte- dijo riendo a carcajadas- ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir a una boda- dijo poniéndose en pie ofreciéndome su mano

EMMETT POV:

Estuve nervioso todo el día pero cuando Bajo del coche vestida con aquel hermoso vestido de novia, todo estuvo bien; su sonrisa era tan cálida, que sentí por fin que era el mejor día de mi vida; parecía un ángel, ¿qué podría salir mal?; de repente un niño se le acerco con un sobre amarillo, ella se sorprendió y luego de tomarlo me los mostro desde su lugar sorprendida, al parecer creía que yo se lo había mandado; ¡oh no!… de repente los anónimos llegaron a mi mente y salí corriendo hacia ella , nada me detuvo a pesar que sentí el brazo de jasper tratando de detenerme, sentí que las piernas no me respondían porque no pude evitar que ella sacara aquellos papeles del sobre, me detuve a unos pasos de ella y supe cuando Aquellos papeles cayeron de las manos de rose que todo estaba perdido , no sabía que pensar, pero podría jurar lo que eran, su mirada de decepción mientras caminaba hacia ella me decían tanto; cuándo estuve frente a ella mire al suelo, y esas fotos me confirmaron mi peor pesadilla

- Rose yo… - quise hablar pero la cachetada de rose hiso que callara bruscamente, el murmuro en la iglesia no se dejó esperar- yo te puedo explicar-dije en voz muy baja ahogada por el dolor que sentía por lo que ocurría

- ¡Que pasa?- preguntaron los chicos cuando se acercaron, yo solo miraba hacia el suelo porque no tenía la cara para poder mirar a Rose a los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?... pregúntenle a este cobarde ¿qué pasa?…. porque yo tengo asco de siquiera escuchar ¿qué paso?…- podía jurar que rose estaba segundos de llorar por como sonaba su voz de ahogada- señores y señoras siento mucho decirles que no habrá boda, siento mucho haberlos hecho venir y más cuando todos se encuentran tan encantadoramente bien vestidos- dijo Rose con aquella frialdad tan característica, su voz cambio en segundos a una muy segura y orgullosa no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, aun así no hice nada para levantar mi cabeza- sin embargo os invito para que disfruten de la recepción, hay mucho champan para brindar, y brinden, brinden porque no me voy a casar con una basura como la que tengo en frente- aquellas últimas palabras sonaban quebrantadas, no quise mirarla porque no soportaría verla llorar por mi culpa, yo estaba en vuelto en lágrimas de vergüenza, de dolor por ser un imbécil

- Rose… te lo suplico- implore

- no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, me da asco solo tu presencia- dijo y así sin más salió corriendo de la iglesia, no pude más y caí de rodillas allí mismo, tomándome la cabeza llore con amargura a vista de todo aquel que se quedó para ver el espectáculo

- cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi hermana- grito Jasper con aquellos documentos ya en la mano, vi como Edward trataba de detenerlo, quizás debería de recibir aquellos golpes, los merecía

ROSALIE POV:

Hoy era el mejor día de mi vida, estaba en un auto con mi abuelo a mi costado directo a la iglesia, me casaría con el hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón ¿qué podía salir mal?; baje de aquel auto con sumo cuidado y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la iglesia allí espere a que comenzara la música para entrar; Emmett ya me había visto, sonreía encantado porque seguramente me veía muy bella; de repente un niño pequeño llego con un sobre hasta mí

- esto es para usted- dijo, lo tome estaba confundida, mire Emmett y mostrándoselo trataba de indagar que me había mandado, el empalideció pero no hice caso aquella expresión, solo abrí el sobre y saque lo que había allí, un hoja con recortes de periódico, decía textualmente PIENSA BIEN SI ESTE HOMBRE TE AMA COMO DICE HACERLO, YO FRANCAMENTE CONCIDERO QUE NO AMA A NADIE, lo que había atrás me hiso comprender aquellas palabras, 6 fotos, todas ellas con una persona en todas, Emmett; era Emmett, 3 en una cama teniendo relaciones con Heidi, 2 con tres mujeres y una última donde besaba a otra mujer en un bar de los ángeles; una última hoja decía ESTAS SOLO SON UNAS DE LAS POCAS ACTIVIDADES QUE EMMETT TIENE EN LOS ANGELES; sentí desfallecer, todo me dio vueltas y deje caer los papeles; pero saque fuerzas de las pocas que tenía, busqué en la mirada de Emmett que me digiera algo, que explicara esta mala broma, y en vez de ello encontré una mirada llena de vergüenza

- Rose yo… - quiso hablar pero la cachetada que le di lo callo bruscamente, quería matarlo, pero no le daría el gusto de verme acabada y más avergonzada- yo te puedo explicar-dijo en voz ahogada muy baja; solo me dio asco sus palabras en vez de pena que se suponía que tenía que sentir al verlo derrotado, descubierto

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron los chicos cuando se acercaron, saque fuerzas de donde no habían y con aquel orgullo que solo podía tener yo mire a Emmett quien no levantaba la vista, no tenía la cara para para poder mirarme a los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?... pregúntenle a este cobarde ¿qué pasa?…. porque yo tengo asco de siquiera escuchar ¿qué paso?…- dije tratando de no llorara con todas mis fuerza- señores y señoras siento mucho decirles que no habrá boda, siento mucho haberlos hecho venir y más cuando todos se encuentran tan encantadoramente bien vestidos- dije recobrando la frialdad en mis palabras tratando de restarle importancia a dolor que me había provocado el hombre que amaba- sin embargo os invito para que disfruten de la recepción, hay mucho champan para brindar, y brinden, brinden porque no me voy a casar con una basura como la que tengo en frente- aquellas últimas palabras sonaban quebrantadas porque las lágrimas amenazan con salir, Emmett no levanto la mirada en ningún momento, pero podía escuchar que lloraba, quizás de vergüenza

- Rose… te lo suplico- imploro, con la voz quebrantada lo que me confirmo que estaba llorando

- no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, me da asco solo tu presencia- dije con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban y así sin más salí corriendo de la iglesia, camine con lo último de orgullo que me quedaba pero no pude más cuando me senté en timón del auto que me había traído, ya no pude más y deje que saliera todo lo que tenía aquí dentro; lo prendí y lo conduje por la carretera, mientras lloraba, lloraba amargamente, y es que ahora sí, ahora sí me había dado directamente en el corazón, esta vez él me había destruido, me había matado; cuando llegue a la playa baje del auto me dirigí al agua, caí de rodillas en la arena; me quite el velo con amargura, me deshice del moño y camine hacia el mar; sentía que así me quitaría todo el dolor que sentía, el asco que tenía cuando recordaba aquellas fotos, pero más me adentraba y el dolor que sentía era más profundo; por un segundo pensé acabar con todo, pero no era tan cobarde, ya no; salí del agua y me senté en la orilla mientras veía como el sol caía, después de una horas ya no tenía lágrimas, ya no me quedaban más, ahora solo sentía un vacío terrible, ya entrada la noche sentí alguien tras de mí, no sé como pero sabía quién era

- ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?- le dije, él se sentó a mi costado

- hace algunas horas, pero la mejor forma de acabar con el dolor es llorar, así que te deje llorar- dijo Félix

- Debes creer que soy una tonta- le dije sin dejar de mirar a lo profundo del horizonte

- jamás pensaría eso de ti, eres la chica más fuerte que he visto en mi vida; como tomaste todo en la iglesia me demostró que ere una mujer muy fuerte- dijo tomando mi mano

- no soy tan fuerte… ya no sé qué hacer, me siento acabada- le dije con una fría lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla

- te queda mucho por hacer rose, mucho más de lo que piensas- me reconforto abrasándome, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro

- ¿cómo supiste que estoy aquí?- le pregunté después de un largo silencio

- te conozco, cuando te siente mal, el mejor lugar para pensar es ver el mar, solo te busque por la costa y halle tu auto- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- ¿alguien sabe que estoy aquí?- pregunte

- solo tu abuelo, en realidad el me dio la pista- me contesto con una sonrisa

- ¿y ahora qué?… ya no sé qué hacer, ya no sé, estoy completamente acabada- le dije separándome

- no rose, por favor, jamás tu dirías eso- me dijo, recordé mi embarazo y eso hiso que un gran terror me embargara que hiso que estallara en llanto

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Félix preocupado

- estoy embrazada- le confesé llorando

- oh por dios- me dijo y me atrajo hacia el para llorar en su hombro-¿desde cuándo?

- tengo un mes y medio, me enteré ayer… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- le dije llorando amargamente

- por lo pronto, creo que Emmett debe saberlo- me dijo

- no, no, no puede, no quiero que sepa, es más, vámonos ahora, regresemos a Massachusetts ahora mismo, allí pasare mi embrazo, y nadie tiene porque saberlo- dije poniéndome en pie con desesperación la sola idea de que Emmett formara parte de mi vida me provocaba ganas de vomitar

- tu hermanos- me recordó

- no, nadie entiende, nadie, desapareceremos, no quiero permanecer ni un segundo más aquí, quiero que me ayudes alejar a mi bebe de él, por favor- le suplique, un silencio incomodo se plantó entre nosotros

- está bien, haremos lo que quieras hacer- me dijo y me abraso

Así nos fuimos, llegamos a casa y nadie estaba eso me dio tiempo para cambiarme rápidamente, tomar las pocas cosa que tenía allí y tratar de irme

EMMETT POV:

Me quede allí en la iglesia, buscaba respuestas, de repente el padre se acercó a mi

- ¿puedes decirme porque perdiste aquella mujer?- me pregunto sentándose a mi costado

- porque soy un gandaya… le fui infiel con cuanta mujer se me cruzo en el camino- le dije fríamente

- arrepiéntete hijo- me pidió

- eso no hará que ella regrese padre- le dije

- pero hará que te sientas menos culpable

- nunca la merecí, pero me empeñe en tenerla mi lado, incluso lastimándola- le dije dejando caer las lágrimas que traba de contener

- quizás, nunca debió ser para ti… quizás la mejor forma de demostrarle tu amor era alejándote y dejándola ser feliz- me dijo haciéndome sentir peor- pero solo dios sabe porque hace las cosas

- no creo que dios tenga la culpa de mi cobardía, gracias padre…- dije y me puse en pie para irme, cuando llegue a casa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, entre y una inquisitiva mirada me traspaso, en eso vi bajar a rose que llevaba un maletín, tras de ella iba Félix con más maletas

- rose, tenemos que hablar- le dije

- no tienes que hablar nada con ella- dijo Félix poniéndose entre nosotros

- tu no pintas en esta historia, ella es mi esposa- le dije con ganas de mátalo a golpes

- eso será por poco- dijo el imbécil

- ya cálmense- dijo rose con tranquilidad, iba muy bien maquillada y con frialdad me miro y luego miro a todos- ¿pueden esperar afuera?... hablare con el- todos le hicieron caso salieron dejándonos solos

- ¿adónde vas?- pregunte

- regreso a la universidad- me dijo fríamente

- huyes- sentencié

- no, no, si alguien tuviera que huir ese serias tú, pero con la cabeza bien agachada de la vergüenza que deberías tener- dijo altanera pero con cada palabra llena de rencor y odio

- rose, yo nunca pido perdón, pero irónicamente termino pidiéndotelo siempre a ti, y esta vez nuevamente te suplico por favor perdóname… me equivoqué… te amo con el alma, con mi ser, sé que fui un imbécil y me equivoqué, pero te pido, te suplico que me perdones- le dije suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto

- Emmett, he perdonado bastante ya, cada vez que te equivocas, cada vez que me lastimas, he perdonado una tras otra; pero esta vez no, esta vez ya no puedo- me dijo esta vez con dolor, eso hiso que quisiera morir; no dije nada y ella camino hacia la puerta para irse

- sin oír explicaciones- dije haciendo que se quedara

- es que no las hay- me aseguro fríamente, me quede callado porque tenia razón

- sí, no las hay… pero por lo menos escúchame y trata de entenderme- le pedí

- prueba, dame solo una explicación- me suplico con lágrimas en los ojos… no había explicaciones, pero quería que se quedara

- sí, no las hay… nada de lo que pudiera decirte podrían justificar lo que paso- dije rindiéndome, avergonzado baje la cabeza

- prueba, solo dime ¿por qué?… necesito saber ¿por qué?- me dijo ahogando el llanto, levante mi rostro y vi el dolor que tenía mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro

- me deje llevar- fue lo primero que dije… su rostro paso a la incomprensión

- ¿te dejaste llevar?, no solo una… ¿cuantas veces te dejaste llevar?- trato de ser irónica secándose el rostro

- rose, es mi culpa, soy un cobarde que no te merece, es esta maldita condición de hombre- dije rompiendo en llanto

- ¿por tu condición de hombre?... Pero que estúpido eres- me dijo con impotencia riendo, mi explicación era estúpida pero no carecía de verdad

- rose, yo nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a ti, con la fuerza que te amo a ti, yo nunca había amado- le dije con desesperación haciéndole ver lo asustado que estaba por aquél sentimiento nuevo

- pues qué bonita forma de demostrar tu amor- me dijo con algunas lágrimas cayendo desapercibidas

- tú debes saber, ¿que nunca te ha traicionado tu condición de mujer?- pregunte con desesperación, para que me entendiera tenía que utilizarla a ella

- que ridiculez hablas, sí he sentido esa condición Emmett, esa es la maldita razón por la que termine enredada contigo, pero ya aprendí y puedo asegurarte que nunca mi condición de mujer como dices, podría haber sido más fuerte y haría que me acostara con el primer idiota que se me cruzaba en el camino cuando te juraba amor, porque si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho y con quien más te hubiera dolido, pero no lo hice y jamás lo haría porque yo si se cómo se ama- dijo envuelta en llanto- tu Emmett no sabes amar

- en algún momento tienes que entender que muchas veces lo que sentimos no corresponde con lo que hacemos- dije de forma calmada- y muchas de las equivocaciones no tiene explicación

- sí Emmett, las equivocaciones no tiene explicación, pero esto Emmett no fue una equivocación, no te acostaste con una mujer por error; sabe dios con cuantas me engañaste con cuantas me miraste la cara y te reíste de mí, eso Emmett no es un equivocación, eso solo es vil y despiadado, es de una persona sin corazón; pero supongo que ello tampoco tiene explicaciones- me dijo con frialdad

- quisiera dártelas, pero no encuentro las palabras, lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo, que lo que siento es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, quisiera decirte con palabras el amor que siento por ti, explicártelo pero no puedo- dije tomándome la cabesa de forma desesperada mientras lloraba como un cobarde

- trata de explicarme tu amor entonces, no entiendes que necesito saber por favor, encuentra las palabras para poder quitarme el asco que llevo por dentro- me suplico llena de dolor , llorando casi con desesperación

- te amo rose, te amo- fue lo único que puede decir mientras la tomaba de los hombros

- no me insultes, te odio- fue lo que dijo soltándose al ver que era inútil toda esta conversación

- eso es mentira- me dije más a mí que a ella

- adiós Emmett, no quiero volver a verte jamás, nunca te voy a perdonar, y espero que cuando el divorcio llegue a tus manos los firmes sin objetar, no quiero que me busques, que me llames, que me nombres, solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, para siempre, adiós- me dijo de forma calmada

- adiós no, voy a luchar por ti, aún estamos aquí- le dije negándome a perderla, solo la muerte me alejaría de ella

- no, tu estas allá y yo acá, en medio tu vergüenza, mi desconsuelo, tu culpa, tus explicaciones y lo que yo no puedo entender; este es un adiós que no tiene reversa, te aseguro que nunca me había sentido tan humillada y te felicito lograste tu objetivo por un largo instante en mi vida hiciste que me sintiera la cosa más pequeña e insignificante del mundo, pero te juro que nunca más va a volver a pasar… adiós Emmett swan- dijo orgullosa, secándose el rostro con altanería

- tienes razón y… no intentare nada… que seas muy feliz rose… en vedad lo deseo- dije rendido

- por mi parte espero que te pudras y que tu vida sea miserable- dijo de forma altanera, y así con esto salió del lugar, las siguiente horas fueron para el olvido.

No me quede mucho tiempo en forks; lo acontecido fue todo un escándalo, el club estuvo a un paso de suspenderme por ello, pero unos meses portándome bien y haciendo una gran liga fueron suficientes para olvidar el incidente; mi relación con los muchachos había quedado deteriorada… solo hablaba con mi hermana, los demás no querían ni escucharme mencionar; así paso los días, supe de qué Alice dio a luz una niña, la llamo Margaret esmeralda y que Jasper la reconoció como hija suya; en diciembre supe del embarazo de mi hermana quien tenía un mes y medio de embarazo, eso apresuraba sus planes de boda y a pesar de que estudiaban lejos se veían cada fin de semana y su relación si estaba funcionando; de Rose no sabía nada, y así debía seguir.

ROSE POV:

El tiempo curaba las heridas, o eso dicen… me sentía más tranquila pero aunque debía sentirme feliz porque solo faltaba semanas para que diera a luz, era difícil dejar de sentirme como me sentía. Fue difícil en estos meses ocultar mi embarazo, en navidad y año nuevo tuve que inventar un congreso para no ir a forks, sin embargó ya era mayo y sabía que se acercaba agosto el día en que tenía que viajar a forks para la boda de Edward y bella, eso implicaba volver a ver a Emmett y me dolería remover aquella herida como me duele el solo hecho de verlo en las noticias, verlo como triunfa, como es feliz mientras yo aún no puedo dejar de llorar por las noches su traición.

El día que di a luz fue el mejor de mi vida, estaba en la sala de maternidad con la mano de Félix tomando la mía, el filmaba el momento y se desmayó cuando vio a Ethan salir de mí; Ethan Daniel hale, la razón de mi vida, la causa que durante 3 meses no pudiera dormir pero la razón de existir, y de que todo estaría bien.

- Se va ir tu vuelo- me dijo mientras besaba a mi bebe

- será mejor que me quede- le dije al verlo tan pequeño e indefenso

- rose, no se puede estar un año des comunicado de la realidad, se casa tu hermano con bella- insistió como lo ha hecho durante dos semanas que me arrepentía cada minuto

- estará el, no quiero verlo- dije al recordar que Emmett era el hermano de bella

- pero debes… y tienes que decirles a tus hermanos de el- me dijo refiriéndose a Ethan

- no, ya me obligaste a que se lo dijera a mamá, ya estás complacido- le dije molesta

- yo no te obligue a nada… tu madre te visito justo cuando dicte a luz, no pudiste ser más piña- rio y recordé, mama me sorprendió verdaderamente con su actitud, está tan feliz por ser abuela aunque le molesto cuando supo quién era el padre y le enfureció saber que era madre soltera, pero le tranquilizó saber que el mundo creía que Félix era el padre, me daba tanta felicidad saber que adoraba a su nieto, tanto que lo llamaba todas las noches y llenaba de regalos cada vez que podía; mi abuelo también lo sabia, el mismo me había dicho que viajara a España, allí tenía un gran puesto de trabajo para mí, propuesta que aun estoy pensando

- ya muévete- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

- prométeme que me llamaras, cualquier cosa tomare el primer avión- me dije dándole al bebe

- rose estará bien, lo prometo- me dijo cunado tomaba mi maleta

El viaje fue pesado, cuantas madres dejan a sus hijos una semana después de tres meses de nacido; sin embargo me dio tanta felicidad volver a ver a todos, bella se veía muy linda con su barriguita de embarazo, al parecer su vida era la perfección hecha realidad lo cual me causaba mucha felicidad por ella

Aquella noche pasó algo que no sé si me arrepiento que pasara; tenis la mala costumbre de usar cuando hablo por teléfono el altavoz, estaba en mi cuarto hablando con Félix

- ¿le diste de comer?- le pregunte por quinta ves

- que sí caray, ya se durmió, es una roca- escuche que me dijo

- ¿y me extraña?- le pregunte

- claro que te extraña, pero tienes la suerte de que me tiene a mí- dijo de forma divertida

- lo extraño mucho, apenas termine lo de la boda y bella dé a luz, correré hasta el- e dije con impaciencia

- Ethan te extraña eres su madre, pero disfruta de su ausencia que se que no has dormido ya en tres meses- me dijo, y lo recordé, debería de dormir ya

- gracias, eres un gran amigo- le dije

- ¿viste a Emmett?- de repente me pregunto sorprendiendo

- llega mañana- le contesté

- ¿le dirás que tienes un hijo de él?- me pregunto de forma sepulcral

- no lo repitas... hablamos mañana, te veo pronto y cuida de Ethan, bye- le corte porque no quería hablar del tema, di un profundo respiro y cuando volteé la mirada de bella me estaba traspasando

- ¿desde qué hora estás allí?- pregunte asustada de que hubiera escuchado mi conversación

- la suficiente para saber que soy tía de un bebe… ¿cuándo pensaba decirlo?, ¿en su boda?- pregunto irónica

- quizás no quería decirlo nunca- le conteste serrando la puerta tras de ella para que nadie escuchara la conversación

- es un niño… ¿cuánto tiempo se pude guardar un secreto como ese?… supongo que Emmett no lo sabe- dijo muy molesta

- no, bella júrame que no se lo dirás- le implore

- merece…- intento hablar pero la interrumpí

- no merece nada, ¿tengo que recordártelo?, el perdió todo porque quiso, y eso también implica el derecho de llamarse padre, incluso de saberse padre- le dije con desesperación

- ¿y él bebe?, ¿no merece tener un padre?- pregunto haciendo que callara por un largo minuto

- Félix es su padre, ha estado a nuestro lado desde que salí corriendo de la iglesia- le dije asustada- en verdad adora a Ethan

- no puedo ocultárselo a mi hermano- concluyo caminando hacia la puerta

- por favor, te lo suplico, esta es solo una verdad que yo tengo derecho a decir- le implore

- tienes razón… es tu verdad- me dijo deteniéndose en la puerta

- Emmett es feliz, su vida como futbolista es exitosa, es muy laureado y esa es la vida que el ama, sin nada de ataduras solo viviendo sueño, yo no soy nadie para poner trabas a su éxito- le dije tratando de que comprendiera que callar era lo mejor para todos incluso para Emmett

- no diré nada, ahora… porque tú la dirás, es tu verdad- me dijo y salió de mi recamara. Por ahora, la había salvado, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo

EMMETT POV:

Cuando llegue a casa sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago me sentía feliz por volver a ver a todos y el solo hecho de saber que tras aquella puerta estaba rose me ponía la carne de gallina; entre a la casa y Edward Estaba recostado en el sofá, mañana sería el día de su boda y eso asustaba, estaba dentro de sus pensamientos de seguro por lo que se le venia

- Hola suertudo- le dije, se paró asustado, pero luego me dio una sonrisa cálida y nos abrasamos

- Emmett, tiempo sin verte- me saludo con cariño

- estaba esperando que dejaran de odiarme- le dije sorprendido por el recibimiento

- bueno yo jamás te odie, serás mi cuñado, lo que paso solo es de interés de rose y tuyo- me dijo haciendo que me sienta mejor con el

- ¿hablabas de mí?- de repente escuche decir, reconocería aquella voz a kilómetros; rose bajaba feliz pero cuando noto mi presencia su rostro endureció

- sí, le decía a emm que cada día estas más hermosa- dijo sonriéndole

- y ahora veo que tienes razón- dije apreciando lo bella que estaba, algo en ella la hacía ver más dulce la ponía radiante

- para él todas las mujeres son bellas- dijo tratando de sonreír aunque pareció más una mueca forzada

- nadie compara tu belleza- le dije, ella me miro con odio por el comentario; fue algo rara aquella ocasión, solo nos dijimos aquello, cuando llegó el día de la boda Edward era el hombre más feliz del mundo, la recepción fue muy elegante; yo no dejaba de ver a rose y de preguntarme porque había sido tan tonto, me arme de valor y camine hacia su mesa para sacarla a bailar, un año quizás habían cerrado heridas que evitaran que bailara por lo menos conmigo; ella tomo mi mano y bailamos pegados como la canción lo requería

- Estas muy bella esta noche- le dije al odio

- gracias- dijo cortante tratando de desviar mi mirada

- aun eres tan cálida como te recuerdo- le dije acariciado su hombro

- ¿qué intentas Emmett?, ¿meterme en tu cama para recordar viejos tiempo?- dijo separándose de mi

- solo… - trate de hablar

- quizás yo también tenga ganas un día de estos de recordar viejos tiempos, pero por ahora me sigues causando asco; mientras tanto tírate a cualquiera en esta fiesta ¿no?- dijo y se alejó de mí, regrese a mi mesa y comencé a tomar mientras estaba metido en mis pasamientos cuando los gritos de mi hermana me alertaron que daría a luz, y así fue rompió fuerte y la tuvimos que llevar al hospital.

EDWRAD POV.

Era el día más feliz de mi vida, bella entro a la iglesia vestida de ángel, me juro amor eterno y la recepción se realizaba sin percances; estaba bailando suavemente con ella cuando sus gritos enérgicos hicieron que me asustara, ella había roto fuente, él bebe llegaría ya… ¡por dios! ¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba aterrado, ¡rayos! ¿cuantas veces es uno padre primerizo en la vida?

En el hospital, el médico me había dicho que él bebe venía con riesgo y que tenía que hacer una cesaría, me asusté mucho pero todo resulto bien, aquella noche vi en aquella cuna a mi hijo, un varón de nombre diego Paul; era grande y sonrojado, bella estaba muy cansada y sedada solo lo había visto por unos pocos minutos antes de dormir.

- es increíble como un pedacito tan pequeño de uno puede cambiar tu mundo- comentaba a Emmett que estaba sentado velando el sueño de su hermana, él se puso en pie y se colocó a un lado para ver a su sobrino

- no sabría decirte, no soy padre y no me lo tomes a mal pero prefiero ser tío nunca padre, solo sería un estorbo en mi vida y mi carrera recién está empezando- dijo dándome una palmada

- siempre tan egoísta- dijo rose, al parecer había escuchado la conversación y se escuchaba notoriamente decepcionada de la actitud Emmett, mi hermana seguía notoriamente aun enamorada de él.

- soy sincero, un niño solo sería un error ahora en mi vida- dijo, se estaba sepultando solito

- no necesito que me expliques nada, disfruta de tu vida exitosa y usa preservativo, así no tendrás problemas- dijo en voz muy baja y salió de la recamara

- en verdad si intentas reconquistarla, con ese comentario solo harás que salga corriendo- dije caminando hacia la puerta, salimos de la remara

- la verdad ya no sé qué quiero- me dijo afuera; me quede a dormir en el hospital y al día siguiente mi pesadilla comenzó

- señor cullen… tiene algo que saber- me dijo el médico cuando llegaba de desayunar de la cafetería

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó rose tras de mi

- su esposa acaba de entrar en crisis- me dijo sepulcralmente

- ¿por qué?- le pregunte desesperado, ¿Qué le había pasdo?

- siento mucho decirle que el bebé no pudo pasar la noche… murió, lo sentimos- entramos a la recamara y allí en al cunita donde haba dejado a mi hijo horas antes está el cuerpo sin vida de un bebé que al parecer había sufrido mucho para morir, no entendía… mi hijo estaba bien y ahora estaba muerto

- los pulmones le fallaron por la noche, al parecer los aparatos no pudieron contrarrestar la falta de oxígeno- no pude evitar las lágrimas, estaba en shok, bella lloraba desconsolada y eso me rompió el corazón fui y la abrase, ella ahora era lo único que importaba

HEIDI POV.

Estaba recién poniéndome en pie, había tenido una noche muy casada, cuando en eso sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿qué quieres Tania?- pregunte despectivamente

- lo tengo- dijo de forma desquiciada

- ¿qué tienes?- pregunte extrañada

- el plan perfecto- dijo riendo como loca

- ¿cuál plan perfecto?- pregunte sin entender

- no pude evitar como tú que Edward se casara con bella… pero puedo lograr que su matrimonio acabe tan rápido como empezó- me dijo riendo como loca

- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunte asustada

- lo tengo- repitió enloquecida

- ¿qué tienes?- pregunte con exasperación

- tengo a su bebe- dijo… no puede ser


	23. CAP 23: COMIENZA LA TORTURA DE BELLA

CAP 23: COMIENZA LA TORTURA DE BELLA

HEIDI POV:

Las cosas se me habían salido definitivamente de la mano, jamás pensé tomar el primer vuelo a forks por alguna tontería que haya cometido un pariente que no es más que una estúpida que no piensa antes de hacer la cosas; mientras iba en el avión, miles de cosas me pasaban por la mente entre ellas como romperle el cuello a Tania por ser tan tonta… apenas llegue a fork fui a su departamento y entre endemoniada de la ira que me provocaba que mis planes podían venirse al suelo con las acciones de mi estúpida prima; una vez abrí la puerta me topé con esa imagen mi primer pensamiento era: "hablaba en serio, ella lo había hecho"; allí parada estaba Tania meciendo a un bebe recién nacido, no era una broma, ella había hecho tal barbaridad

- ¿Que estas estúpida?- le dije enfurecida cuando recobre el habla, caminando hacia ella

- cálmate, vas a despertar al bebe- murmuro en voz baja- … tranquila es el plan perfecto- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

- ¿qué tiene de perfecto que cometieses un delito?- grite enérgica de la cólera

- eres una completa exagerada- dijo suelta de huesos poniendo él bebe en un moisés

- ¿exagerada?, tu secuestraste un niño recién nacido, y yo soy la exagerada… definitivamente no creo que exagere- le dije enfurecida; ella había sido capaz de haberme metido en un problema inmenso y eso no se lo permitiría

- si permitieras que te digiera mi plan pensarais distinto- dijo tomando asiento tranquilamente y cruzo las piernas

- ¿tú en verdad crees que esto puede salir bien?, ¿en verdad eres tan estúpida para pensar eso?- le dije de forma enérgica poniéndome en frente de ella

- puedes por lo menos escuchar mi plan- dijo calmadamente haciendo el gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento… definitivamente ella no entendía en el problema en el que estábamos

- ok, ¿sabes que en este momento media policía de la ciudad buscan a este bebe?- sonreí irónica calmadamente haciendo caso omiso a su propuesta de que me sentara

- no lo están buscando, Edward y todos creen que el niño murió; esta mañana un bebe muerto fue lo que encontraron en su cuna- me conto sonriendo satisfecha de su actuar

- ¿qué hiciste qué?- pregunte sorprendida… eso si no me lo esperaba

- entre en la recamara por la noche y cambie a los niños… esta hermosura… por un niño muerto- conto sonriente mirando con dulzura al bebe del moisés… por un momento me bloquee, no me cabía en la cabeza algo como lo que ella me contaba

- déjame entenderte… tu cambiaste al hijo de bella por un niño muerto y nadie sospecha de esto ¿cierto?- le dije calmadamente caminando calculadoramente por la sala… pensado en lo positivo que podía sacar de esto, si es que podía encontrar algo

- Edward está completamente convencido de que su hijo murió y esta tarde él bebe fue cremado y no hay como comprobar de que no fuera su hijo ya que no hay ADN… eso en el hipotético caso de que pueda tener alguna duda - prosiguió con su relato… podía ser cierto esto, ¿la tonta había hecho un plan perfecto?

- ¿cuál es el fin de tu plan?- pregunte aun sin entender el trasfondo del mismo

- haber… cuando dio a luz bella hubo complicaciones, un amigo en el hospital me dijo que ya no podría tener hijos y lo confirme leyendo en su expediente- me conto poniéndose en pie- ella aun no lo sabía porque seguía completamente sedada y Edward no le dio importancia porque ya tenía un hijo al que depositaria todo su amor y más siendo varón- continuo caminando hacia el bar y sirvió dos copas de vino- luego escuche a una pareja muy pobre que no tenían dinero para poder sepultar a su hijo quien había muerto ese mismo día, allí se me ocurrió el plan perfecto- dijo caminando hacia mí con las dos copas en las manos- les propuse que yo cremaría al bebe y se los entregaría en una cajita… les di una caja con tierra y mucho dinero… mi acción de caridad- continuo ofreciéndome la copa derecha, vacile un poco y luego la tome- … cuando tuve al bebe en mi poder solo habían pasado 5 horas del nacimiento del bebé de bella y hacia solo 3 horas había muerto el otro bebe, así que entre a la media noche y cambie los niños con ayuda de mi amigo… pude salir con el bebé sin ningún inconveniente y sin que siquiera sospechen de nada- concluyo tomando un sorbo de su propia copa; me quedé muda con ella parada frente a mi… miraba calculadoramente el movimiento del vino de su copa

- ¿cuál es tu fin con todo esto?- indague cuando el silencio me incómodo y aun no hallaba que ganaba ella con la desaparición del bebe a no ser más que venganza contra bella.

- que no pueden tener hijos, bella nunca podrá darle un hijo a Edward… eso la devastara, la volverá loca y Edward no soportara a su esposa y será débil cuando yo lo consuele y me aproveché de esa debilidad para darle el hijo que desea- dijo emocionada y extasiada con él según ella plan perfecto… aun yo hallaba errores graves en su plan, pero podíamos perfeccionarlo

- al final de todo tu plan no es tan tonto- comencé a hablar caminando hacia el bar- carece de sustento porque nada te asegura que no adopten y terminen siendo la familia feliz- continúe sirviéndome un brandi después de dejar la copa de vino allí; Detestaba el vino- pero si juegas bien tus cartas pueden llegar a divorciarse y me terminare beneficiando ya que Emmett no tendrá nada más que ver con Edward y por ello con su hermanita rose- continúe apoyándome en el bar y tome un sorbo del brandi- al final me haces un favor… es muy peligroso tu plan pero si lo hiciste bien y te dedicas a que nada falle puede resultar un plan perfecto- concluí

- te lo dije, es perfecto- dijo emocionada… definitivamente era tonta, pero en algo podía servirme su plan, ya vería bien en que

- ¿y que harás con el niño?- pregunte después de un silencio largo en el que ella tomo en brazos al bebe

- no lo sé…- dijo calmadamente… sabía que no era perfecto

- sabía que no podías pesar todo tan perfectamente… te diré lo que harás, lo vas a dejar en un basural para que lo recojan allí o se muera- le dije fríamente, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella propuesta

- eso muy malévolo… no puedo hacer eso es un bebe- dijo escandalizada

- si lo dejas en un bonito orfanato, en el primer día en que duden del bebe muerto lo buscaran allí- le dije de forma molesta

- pero… ¿tú crees que si lo recogen se quede con él?- pregunto esperanzada

- eso ya veremos, encárgate de que él bebe nunca pueda ser encontrado- le ordene y dejando la copa en la mesa salí de su apartamento… tenia que supervisar personalmente las acciones de esta tonta, era una gran aliada pero también me podía hundir

ROSALIE POV:

Aun no me cabía en la cabeza lo que ocurría, Acabábamos de cremar el cuerpito del bebe de bella y eso había hecho en verdad que pensara en lo frágil que es este mundo. Anthony como bella le puso al bebe recibió una pequeña ceremonia antes de ponerlo en el mausoleo de la familia Cullen, bella aún seguía internada así que no pudo asistir; lo que le pasaba a mi gran amiga me había hecho pensar en cómo un día tienes una vida perfecta y al día siguiente estas en el infierno… por un momento sentí aquella sensación cuando Emmett me traiciono, pero lo que pasaba ella ahora no tenía punto de comparación. El médico me separo del grupo aquella tarde y me entrego las ropitas que el niño tenía aquella noche, quizás bella querría tenerlas, ella estaba muy sedada y parecía un robot cuando entre a su cuarto en el hospital, lo sucedido le había roto el corazón y peor cuando le dijeron que no podría volver a ser madre… todas estas noticias la habían metido en una crisis por la mañana.

- hola, ¿ya estás lista para irnos?- le dije con dulzura cuando abrí la puerta

- sí, allí está mi maletín- dijo inexpresiva señalándomelo en el suelo- estoy muy cansada- dijo sentándose en la cama rendida

- Bella, no sé cómo te sientes… pero a veces uno simplemente tiene que ser fuerte y seguir por los demás, pero sobre todo por uno mismo- le dije sentándome a su lado y tome su mano con fuerza

- esperé la venida de mi bebe con tanto amor… tu ere madre rose y sabes lo duro que es y a la vez lo dulce y feliz que una puede sentirse con solo sentir que se mueve dentro tuyo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- lo se… pero dios lo necesitaba a su lado- le dije con dulzura

- no podré tener hijos… nunca, Edward me va a odiar… terminara haciéndolo- dijo con la mirada extraviada en algún punto de la pared

- eso olvídalo… Edward te adora y aún pueden adoptar- le dije insertando algo de entusiasmo

- no, no quiero otro niño, quiero al mío… lo extraño- concluyo dejándose vencer por las lagrimas

- mira… todavía te queda esto- dije dando la bolsita con las prenditas- puedes tener contigo su recuerdo pero nada que hagas le devolverá la vida- ella saco las ropitas y comenzó a mirarlas extrañada mientras yo continuaba hablando- y aun tu puedes vivir la tuya y construir tu familia… no seas necia pueden adoptar- concluí cuando bella miraba confundida las ropas y la manta

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundida enseñándome la mantita y las ropitas

- la ropita del bebe… las que llevaba puesto- le respondí ahora era yo la confundida

- no, esta ropa no es de mi bebe- dijo con seguridad

- claro que si- insistí poniéndome en pie

- yo nuca tejí ni compre esto, esta no era la ropita de mi bebe- dijo poniéndose en pie molesta

- bella, tu bebe llevaba esto puesto- insistí calmadamente para tratar de tranquilizarla porque se había alterado un poco

- ¡no lo es!- dijo enérgica, luego se quedó pensando un largo rato en el que reino un silencio incomodo- Rosalie… si esto llevaba mi bebe ese niño era el mío- me aseguro convencida… yo pensé que se había vuelto loca

- bella… estás hablando tonterías- le dije tan calmada posible como para tranquilizarla

- ¡me tienes que creer!- grito exaltada- él bebe que amaneció aquí no era mi hijo

- rose, era tu bebe- dije tomándola suavemente de los brazos- tienes que entenderlo y aceptarlo- concluí tratando de calmarla pero ella se soltó y camino confundida por el cuarto

- ¡no!- exclamo exaltada- por favor créeme me tienes que ayudar a buscar a mi bebe- me dijo llorando- me lo robaron, me robaron a mi bebe- dijo desesperada y salió corriendo de la recámara

- ¡espera ella!- atine a decir cuando vi que salía de la recamara

- ¡me robaron mi bebe!, ¡ayúdenme!, ¡me robaron mi bebe!, ¡por favor!… ¡un policía!- gritaba desesperada por los pasillos mientras lloraba desconsolada

- ¡bella por favor!- corrí tras ella para calmarla, la seguí hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera donde todos se sorprendieron al ver el escándalo que hacia bella, Edward corrió hasta alcanzarla y la abraso sin comprender a lo que se refería

- Edward, robaron a nuestro bebe, tienes que buscar a la policía- dijo entre sollozos, Edward la abraso con fuerza para que llorara en su pecho

- bella, el niño murió entiende- dijo Emmett con seriedad

- ¡no!, robaron a mi bebe… me lo quitaron- lloro exaltada, era oficial había entrado en crisis, seguía diciendo barbaridades mientras los enfermeros la asistían y la tuvieron que sedar; me dio tanta pena ver el rostro de Edward quien se veía tan afectado pro como estaba tomando todo esto la mujer que él amaba

- no entiendo… se está volviendo loca y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla- dijo Edward cuando conversábamos en la sala de espera; él se veía rendido, apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas mientras se tomaba la cabeza desesperado

- todo esto es mi culpa… ella entro crisis porque le di la ropa del bebe, creí que la calmaría ello, que la consolaría… pero termino diciendo todas esas barbaridades de que aquella ropita que le entregue que tenía él bebe cuando murió no era de su bebe, que ella nunca los compro- les conté preocupada

- el medico dice que solo es una negación de su cabeza… ella entrego esas ropitas, pero el dolor la ciegan- dijo Alice abrasada a Jasper

- pobre, esta devastada- murmuro Emmett que estaba apoyado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados

- tengo miedo que enloquezca- dijo Edward devastado. Un silencio incomodo nos inundó con aquel comentario

Al día siguiente acababa de llegar de ver a bella, la habían derivado al psiquiátrico y aunque salía hoy de alta lo más probable es que estaría en tratamiento; comí algo y me di un baño; todos estaban en el hospital, solo Emmett había regresado para darse un baño también, pero como en toda mi estadía en forks lo evite en lo posible.

- no puedo regresar- decía por teléfono a Félix aquella mañana

- Rose, yo sé que esto es muy duro para bella pero Ethan te necesita, eres su madre- me dijo haciéndome sentir peor

- tengo que apoyarlos, es mi hermano y mi mejor amiga… necesito que me hagas el aguante por dos días más- le suplique, un silencio embargo por un minuto

- está bien, solo dos días más- dijo molesto- te quiero e Ethan dice también que te quiere- reí por comentar aquello, sé que me quería pero era improbable que un bebe de 3 meses digiera algo- te lo paso para que escuche tu voz- en ese momento empecé a escuchar el balbucear de mi bebe y el corazón se me hicso chiquito de la emoción

- mi amor no sabes cuánto te extraño, pero pronto iré a darte todos los besos del mundo- le dije emocionada

- dice que también me los des a mi- escuche luego la voz de Félix

- gracias te debo mucho, bye- le dije y mande un beso

- gracias- dijo Emmett tras de mi haciendo que saltara del susto

- nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dije molesta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos e incómoda por lo que posiblemente haya escuchado

- muchas, pero quería darte las gracias por quedarte y no dejarla sola… eres un gran apoyo para Bella- me dijo sinceramente

- es mi mejor amiga, jamás la dejaría sola- dije caminando por su costado pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo

- sé que tienes que regresar a Massachusetts pero temo en dejarla sola, tu eres lo más cercano a una hermana para ella, por favor no te vayas… te necesita- me dijo suplicante

- no me iré a ningún lado… por ahora, me rompe el corazón verla en ese estado… y la apoyare mientras pueda- le dije soltándome de su agarre y camine hacia las escaleras

- ¿son novios?- de repente preguntó haciendo que me quede helada a punto de subir las escaleras

- ¿Félix y yo?- pregunté volteando a mirarlo cuando recuperé la respiración

- sí… con él era con quien hablabas ¿no?- me pregunto acercándose hasta mi- le dijiste mi amor, que te morías por verlo y darle muchos besos- sonrió melancólico… no podía negar eso por Ethan, así que la única cosa posible que podía decir era que él tenía razón, de paso terminaba con su actitud de casanova y me dejaba en paz por fin

- pues sí, somos novios… nos amamos con locura, vivimos juntos y somos felices- le dije con decisión mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; estábamos muy cerca y sentía claramente su aliento en mi rostro

- a quien quieres engañar rose… tu no sientes absolutamente nada por ese idiota- dijo muy decidido acercándose más a mi

- déjame pasar- le dije cuando me vi acorralada por él y la pared

- porque aún me amas a mí- dijo haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras y acercándose más hasta acorralarme por completo a la pared

- es tan característico de tu parte ser así… tan prepotente, egocéntrico- le dije con rabia

- Solo niégalo y la conversación termina aquí- me interrumpió molesto

- ¿Qué ganas con todo esto Emmett?- le pregunte empujándolo un poco para dejar la pared fría en la que estaba apoyada

- que seas sincera contigo misma y conmigo, que me digas si aún me amas o si el sentimiento es más parecido a lo que sentías hace un año cuando saliste por esa misma puerta- me dijo colocando sus manos a cada lado mío apoyándose a la pared… estaba acorralada

- bien, quieres sinceridad está bien, la verdad es que te odio con la misma fuerza que hace un año… quizá más- Emmett se sorprendió por lo que dije y se separó un poco dejándome libre- si te amo o si siento algo por ti ahora, bueno, no… no lo sé, porque la repugnancia y el asco que siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento dulce, ¿contento Emmett?, allí tienes tu sinceridad- dije y quise irme caminando por su lado pero me detuvo de un brazo atrayéndome hacia él y me susurro al oído

- entones porque tiembla con solo el hecho de tocarte… puedes gritar mil veces que me odias, que ya no me amas pero sabes que tú cuerpo me dirá mil veces lo contrario- dijo con aquella voz seductora tan llena de seguridad que me quito toda defensa

- mi cuerpo no te dice nada porque no le provocas más que asco – le dije con fuerza mirándole directo a los ojos, el contacto de su mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi brazo me estaba volviendo loca

- nadie te conoce mejor que yo- dijo y luego me beso apasionadamente, al principio me reúse, trate con todas mis fuerzas de alejarlo de mi pero como iba avanzando los segundos sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y su lengua se hiso paso dentro, de modo que no pude negarme al sabor de sus labios y le correspondí, caminamos hacia la sala sin dejar de besarnos y caímos en el sofá, su beso era más intenso y exigente, con el me reclamaba como su propiedad y no podía negarme a ello porque era verdad, yo era suya; aun sobre mi comenzó a acariciar el contorno de mi cuerpo y yo no pude evita acariciar su torso, me besaba incesante, con urgencia, la misma urgencia que yo sentí con solo su contacto, pero no sería tan débil, no si tenía fuerzas para evitar aquello. Cuando recobre la sensatez lo empuje con fuerza y me puse en pie alejándome de su contacto o volvería a doblegarme

- no me vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima, si estoy aquí bajo el mimo techo que tu es por la simple y sencilla razón de que mi mejor amiga me necesita- le recordé muy nerviosa sin mirarlo

- si fuera por ti huirías, ¿verdad?, huirías a lo que sientes por mí- dijo caminando amenazadoramente hacia mi

- ¡ya cállate!- le exigí enfurecida- Emmett fuiste tú quien hace una año lo arruinaste todo, ya deja que pueda hacer mi vida- le pedí casi suplicante

- no sabes cuantas veces me dije a mi mismo que no debía ir a buscarte, porque tú te merecer algo mejor que yo, pero no puedo, te tengo cerca ahora y te necesito a mi lado rose, no te voy a dejar ir porque eres la mujer que más he amado en la vida- me dijo sujetándome de los brazos atrayéndome a él hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de los míos

- ya… no me insultes más con tu amor, tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso- le dije fríamente sacando el orgullo de donde ya no había

- mírame a los ojos y dime que no vas a perdonarme nunca y que ya no me amas- dijo mientras me apretaba a él con fuerza, iba a hablar pero…

- hola familia- saludo Edward quien llevaba a una convaleciente bella de su brazo, tras de ellos con maletas entraba Jasper y Carlisle, tras de ellos Alice llevaba a su hija en manos, y Esme venía con ella, rápidamente nos soltamos

- ¿cómo te sientes bella?- pregunte cuando recuperé la compostura

- mejor gracias- murmuro suavemente cuando por fin la sentaron en el mueble

- bueno iré a preparar algo- dijo Esme quien salió a la cocina

- te acompaño amor- dijo Carlisle y fue tras de ella

- es raro vernos en esta sala todos juntos, me trae recuerdos- dijo Alice con nostalgia cuando nos sentamos todos

- cuando todo era más sencillo- dijo bella taciturna, un incómodo silencio se hiso en la sala y la tristeza de su rostro me impulso apoyarla

- bella yo te creo- dije dejando a todos atónitos- y te voy a ayudar a buscar a tu hijo, lo vamos a encontrar- los ojos de bella se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud- y sé que todos te vamos a poyar

- yo te creo- dijo muy convencida Alice

- y yo- dijo Jasper con dulzura

- encontraremos a mi sobrino así se lo último que hagamos- dijo Emmett dulcemente, el me miro con gratitud y me sonrió

- te creo… hoy mismo hago la denuncia a la policía- dijo Edward con dulzura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Pasamos una tranquila velada hasta que bella muy exhausta fue a dormir, solo no quedamos los 7 conversando del apoyo que le dábamos a Bella respecto a la absurda idea a de que el niño que sepultamos no era su hijo

- francamente pienso que solo aumentara su locura- dijo Edward enojado, ya llevamos un largo rato conversando sobre apoyar su idea de que su hijo fue robado

- entiende, solo se encontrara en paz cuando despeje esa duda… nada te cuesta que la policía investigue y le llegue el reporte que la convenza que su hijo murió- le insistí

- yo apoyo la moción de rose, necesita pruebas y una investigación policial le despejara sus dudas- dijo Alice

- la negación de bella de que su hijo murió es producto de que no lo conoció, apenas y lo vio por lo sedada que estaba… es natural que necesite pruebas, así que nada perdemos con investigar… por el bien de tu esposa- dijo Carlisle dándole una palmada en la espalda de su hijo

- bien, lo haremos… en verdad deseo que esta pesadilla termine- dijo Edward poniéndose en pie… "dios quiera que termine ya" pensé

HEIDI POV:

Acababa de hablar con Emmett, me conto lo de su hermana obvio ya yo lo sabía, pero lo que me causo preocupación y no obtuve muchos detalles era que investigaba la policía si el niño que apareció en la cuna era verdaderamente el hijo de Edward, así que mande a llamar a mi tonta prima para que me diera detalles del asunto

- siéntate… dijiste que no habría duda alguna de lo que hiciste- le dije molesta cuando toco a mi despacho

- y no la hay- dijo tomando asiento

- si eres estúpida, Emmett hablo conmigo, pusieron el asunto en manos de las autoridades, investigan y si esto se descubre juro por mi vida que te matearé con mis propias manos- la amenace haciendo que un atisbo de miedo apareciera en su rostro

- si me puse al tanto, pero también sé que lo hacen por complacer a bella, ella al parecer tiene el instinto de madre muy desarrollado y sabe la verdad, pero la tasan de loca, solo la complacen… ninguno verdaderamente piensa que el niño que cremaron no fuera el niño de bella- me aseguro con tranquilidad

- me importa un bledo que es lo que piensen, la policía esta inmiscuida ahora eso es lo que me preocupa- le dije aun molesta

- sí, aunque ellos francamente creen que no hay mucho que investigar- me conto poniéndose en pie y camino hacía mi pequeño bar

- ¿y si logran encontrar algo?, ¿eso no te preocupa?- pregunté mientras se servía una bebida

- no, así pongan a _Sherlock Holmes_ en esto no podrían encontrar nada, el caso se serrara rápidamente, porque lo mejor de todo es que el niño ya no está en américa, ni siquiera en el continente- sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunte sin comprender

- dijiste que me deshiciera de él ¿no?- dijo apoyándose en mi escritorio

- ¿qué hiciste?- pregunte con curiosidad

- lo regale- sonrió ampliamente

- ¿a quién?- seguí indagando

- es una larga historia- dijo sentándose nuevamente

- quiero escucharla- le dije con frialdad

- bueno, paseaba por uno de esos pueblo marginados, con la idea que me habías planteado… dejarlo en un basurero, ese lugar era horrible y caminaba aterrada de que me mataran, en parque tome asiento a lado de una mujer, cuando me saludo amablemente note que tenía un asentó raro, supuse que era latina, al principio no le tome importancia a sus comentario pero tenía calor y él bebe comenzó a llorar, en verdad me estaba desesperado y la mujer noto así que se ofreció a ayudarme a callarlo; y por obra de dios el niño se calló para mi tranquilidad cuando lo meció; así entablamos una conversación y supe que la mujer vivía de la caridad, en una de esas casuchas hechas de paja, me conto que ella había venido de España con una familia de la cual era su sirvienta pero sus patrones murieron en un accidente, ella se quedó sola y no podía regresar a su país porque no sabía cómo; era una mujer muy mayor sin embargo no tiene hijos y estaba sola por completo. Entonces pensé que quizás si jugaba bien a su sentimiento podía ella quedarse con el niño. Lo invente una historia… la de la pobre mujer a la que su padre mataría si supiera que estaba con un hijo bastardo, le dije también que mi plan era dejar al niño en un orfanato… ella se escandalizo, para eso ya se había encariñado con el bebé, así que le hice la propuesta… le dije que se lo regalaba, que se podía ir con el niño a su país y jamás nunca sabría de mí, que hasta le daría dinero… al principio creyó que estaba loca, pero luego comprendió que era una madre desnaturalizada, una niña rica que no tenía la más mínima intención de tener un hijo bastardo que arruinara su espectacular y prometedora vida y después de mucho basilar… acepto; no perdí el tiempo, en ese mismo instante le di el niño y al día siguiente le di un acta de nacimiento del bebe con su nombre puesto como la madre, le di los boletos de avión y la devolví a España con un gran cheque que le resolviera la vida por un tiempo- concluyo… no podía creer lo que me contaba

- ¿el hijo de bella esta en España?- pregunte aun perpleja de lo que había escuchado

- con una pobretona, que sabe qué tipo de vida le vayan a dar allá… según me dijo la mujer tiene un sobrino que debe tener mi edad y que iría a vivir con él; estaba muy feliz, de repente dejaba esa vida de miseria y se iba en avión directo a su extrañado país- sonrió complacida por su trabajo

-como pude pensar que eras tonta, tu plan está caminando de maravilla… empiezas a exasperar a Edward con la actitud de su loca esposa, y el bastardito está lejos al otro lado del atlántico, espectacular- dije aplaudiendo

- gracias mi esfuerzo me valió… y ¿cómo va tu plan?- pregunto al final

- la cercanía que Emmett tiene ahora con rose me preocupa, pero no durará mucho- le comente con tranquilidad

- ¿por qué?- me pregunto sin entender

- Tu mandaste tu problema a España y yo alejara el mío hasta Inglaterra… los voy a separar para siempre- comente sonriente

- eres perversa- acoto mi primita llevándose la copa a los labios

- somos querida, somos perversas- le corregí

EMMETT POV:

Había pasado ya una semana, la policía había aceptado la denuncia y había comenzado a investigar sin mucho éxito, como todo lo sabíamos él bebe de bella murió y esa era la única verdad, aunque en lo profundo de mi corazón deseaba que bella tuviera razón y su hijo estuviera vivo. Edward se comenzó a desesperar por la actitud de bella que estaba tan distante, los dos últimos días había comenzado su propia búsqueda en los orfanatos, me daba mucha pena lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto a Alice estaba más preocupada que nunca, kenan lugot, el abuelo de marco, por tanto bisabuelo de mi sobrina se había presentado ante ella para exigirle derechos sobre su hija, y eso tenía a Jasper y Alice con los pelos de punta, más cuando este había amenazado con llevarla a los tribunales y quitarles a su bisnieta a una niña sin futuro e irresponsable como llamaba a Alice y al hombre que según él fue el amante de Alice durante todo el tiempo. Por otro lado Rosalie, ella ya no quería estar aquí, su cabeza estaba donde Félix, lo llamaba cada segundo que podía, y eso me hervía la sangre porque sabía que ella me ama a mí, pero a la vez Félix fue su gran amor, y tenía las de ganar porque vivía con ella

- este es el informe- me dijo Edward mostrándome unos papeles- la policía cerró el caso, para ellos no hay nada que investigar… solo nacieron dos niños en el hospital y los dos murieron… sus actas de defunción están en orden, del mismo modo los dos fueron cremados sin particularidades, nunca nadie vio que saliera un bebe aquella noche y todo está claro, el niño murió Emmett y espero que bella lo entienda- concluyo apesadumbrado

- eso le romperá el corazón a bella- le dije con tristeza

- no es mala idea, se relajaran- dijo esme cuando bajaba con Alice y Jasper

- no tengo ánimos de nada- dijo Alice con un lindo vestido, hoy habíamos quedado ir a distraernos a una discoteca

- yo me encargaré de Margaret- la reconforto con dulzura Esme

- Cualquier cosa me llamas y yo llego en 5 segundos- le dijo Alice

- se cómo cuidar a una niña de 10 meses- dijo Esme cansada de discutir con su hija

- ¿ya está Rosalie?- pregunto Jasper cuando bajaba del segundo piso

- ¿la convenciste?... milagro- bromee… la verdad pese que no quería salir ni a la esquina conmigo

- dijimos que todos saldríamos a despejarnos a esta discoteca- dijo Jasper tomando de la cintura a su novia

- bella no tiene ánimos de salir y prefiero quedarme con ella- dijo Edward poniéndose en pie

- bien creo que solo seremos los 4- dijo Jasper con pesar

- ya estoy lista- dijo de repente rose bajando por las gradas y francamente me dejó sin habla, estaba hermosísima, con un vestido negro estraples muy pegado delineando su hermosa figura hasta el muslo, sus perfectas piernas me volvían loco, llevaba unos tacones muy altos y el cabello suelto

- estás hermosa- dije caminando hacia ella

- gracias… creí escuchar mal o en verdad no iras Edward- dijo rose ignorándome

- tengo que hablar con ella sobre lo que te conté del informe- dijo con seriedad

- bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos ahora o me arrepentiré de salir- dijo y camino sin más que decir a la salida

- atrévete a hacer eso de nuevo y mi puño estar en tu rostro… creí haberte dejado claro que soy tu amigo pero que no te permitiré que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana- dijo Jasper amenazadoramente

- solo fui amable con ella brother- le calme… era mejor que el creyera eso… por ahora

ALICE POV:

Ya en la discoteca después de una hora las cosas estaban así, Jasper estaba ahora al teléfono, llamábamos a esme cada segundo para saber cómo estaba la niña y para no parecer unos padres histéricos lo hacíamos turnándonos; Emmett rodeada de 5 mujeres coqueteando a todas con un whisky en la mano, y yo en la barra sentada a lado de rose que miraba a Emmett con tanto odio por los obvios Celso que emanaba. Trate de distraerla y le conté el problema que tenía con el abuelo de marco.

- El cree que no soy la mejor influencia para su bisnieta, quiere criarla bajo su tutela… ¿puedes creer eso?... quitarme a mi hija, mis abogados dicen que eso es casi imposible pero sé que me ocultan algo- le dije con preocupación

- no veo que te pueden ocultar- me dijo rose tomando un trago de su bebida

- no lo sé, pero si me quitan a Margaret me muero… primero me matan o lo mato yo- dije ofuscada

- tranquila, no hables barbaridades- dijo rose pidiendo al mozo otro trago del que tomaba

- es que no concibo la idea de vivir sin mi hija- le dije desesperada

- lo único que se es que él está en todo el derecho de querer ser parte de la vida de la niña- dijo preocupándome mas

- pero me la quiere quitar- insistí

- tranquila eso no lo podrá a hacer- dijo con un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada

- ¿cuándo le dirás lo de tu hijo?- pregunte cuando vi que su mirada se dirigía a Emmett al otro lado de la barra con todas esas mujeres coqueteándolo

- ¿qué?- pregunto sorprendida

- Jasper es tu hermano a un espera que le digas la verdad- continué

- ¿él lo sabe?- pregunto con voz ahogada

- sí, y Edward al igual que bella, esme y Carlisle; el único que no lo sabe es Emmett… irónicamente el único al que deberías de contarle- dije pausadamente

- ¿cómo lo supieron?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario

- fue hace dos meses, esme llamo a tu casa y alguien contesto, creo que la que hace la limpieza; dijo que tu habías llevado al bebe al médico para su vacuna; esme pregunto ¿que bebe? y ella dijo Ethan… su hijo- hice una pausa para que ella hablara pero no lo hiso así que seguí- me lo conto… ya que pensó en que debía de contárselo a alguien… así que yo le dije a Jasper quien inmediatamente fue a tu casa- hice una pausa y di un sorbo a mi bebida- quiso que le dijeras la verdad, pero decepcionado regreso pensando que eso era lo que tu querías… desparecer incluso de tus hermanos… y bueno, lo único que confirmo en tu universidad era que acababas de dar a luz hacia solo un mes, saco cuentas y confirmo que tenías un hijo de Emmett, la única a la que ocultamos la verdad era a bella por obvias razones… era la hermana de Emmett, pero ella me conto luego que ya lo sabía, hace unos días- concluí, la expresión de rose era de que quería morirse

- ¿y que esperan para decírselo?- dijo con tristeza

- no hemos dicho nada porque la única que tiene el deber y derecho de decirlo eres tu- le dije, ella se quedó callada y miro con tristeza hacia donde estaba Emmett

- ¿tú crees que el merece saber la verdad?- dijo mirando al hombre que coqueteaba descaradamente a todas aquellas mujeres

- vamos a bailar linda- dijo Jasper cuando llego hasta nosotros, sonreí a mi dulce amor y tomando su mano me puse en pie

- sí…- le conteste a rose y me fui con jasper a la pista de baile

ROSALIE POV:

Me quede pensado, decir la verdad era ahora la peor tontería del mundo, pedí un Martini para que me despejara la cabeza y me diera la respuesta a todas y cada una de mis duda… estaba inmiscuida en mi mente cuando sentí la presencia de alguien tras de mi

- El trago se te sube a la cabeza con rapidez- dijo voltee lentamente y me tope con la sonrisa de Emmett

- esa no es de tu incumbencia- dije y poniéndome en pie me dirigí hacia el patio, el me siguió

- es una bonita noche- me dijo poniéndose a mi costado

- no me parece nada del otro mundo- le conteste con frialdad

- te ves muy hermosa- dijo amablemente, algo que me enfureció

- ¿por qué no vas con tus conquista del día y me dejas en paz?- le dije de forma altanera

- ok… me canse- dijo enojado- he tratado rose de pedirte perdón y de tratar de llevarme bien contigo, de que ya no me odies y quien sabe volver a ser amigos…- con la utima frase tiro la copa aun costado, algo que hiso que me aterrara-… o que me vuelas a ver con el amor que me tenías hace un año; pero me canse, no eres más que la niña tonta que llego hace más de 2 años engreída, orgullosa y egocéntrica; te amo… pero me canse, es obvio que no me perdonaras y que me odias, así que malgasto mi vida intentando demostrarte lo contrario- me grito ofuscado… quería llorar, por aquellas palabras no porque fueran verdad si no porque solo había un culpable de que mi vida se derrumbara a mi pies y ese ere sin embargo intentaba de manipular las cosas para que fuera yo la culpable. Con el orgullo que me quedaba tome mis cosas y regrese a casa, me sete el sofá respire profunda y comencé a llorar… mi vida apestaba y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir viviéndola… a veces flaqueaba como ahora y casi siempre cuando me sentía derrotaba por amarlo

- siempre vas huir- escuche la voz de Emmett en el lumbral de la puerta, la luz estaba apagada así que solo vi su silueta, me sequé el rostro y me puse en pie; quería salir de allí así que me dirigí al escalera- ¡estoy harto!, si vas a huir cada vez que me tengas frente hazlo bien, ¡ya lárgate de una vez!- dijo impotente caminando peligrosamente hacia mí- no vez que tenerte aquí es un infierno... ¡vete!, pero vete de esta casa, regresa con Félix… tenerte cerca es un veneno que me mata poco a poco- concluyo frente a mí lleno de rabia

- ahora el que sufre eres tu… francamente me complace ello- dije con la mayor frialdad que pude expresar- Emmett comprende algo… no fui yo quien se acostó con unas mujerzuelas mientas me jurabas amor eterno y estabas a punto de casarte conmigo; no fui yo el que te rompió el corazón, le escupió y lo pisoteó; no fui yo quien renunció a nuestro amor… fuiste tú quien ni siquiera fue tras de mi para demostrarme que te amaba y que no podría odiarte… no fui yo- cerré fuertemente los ojos porque no quería que me viera llorar aunque sentí a una lagrima caer por mi mejilla

- ¿querías que fuera tras de ti?- pregunto Emmett sorprendido

- déjame ir- logre decir y camine por su costado subiendo las escaleras y entre a mi recamara, respire profundo pero solo fue por un instante porque sentí el azoté de la puerta… Emmett había entrado a seguir la conversación

- vete- le ordene

- responde mi maldita pregunta rose- exigió tomando con fuerza de mi brazo

-no sabes cuánto te eh odiado… cuando tome aquel avión me rendí, sabía que te odiaba pero me negaba a creer que no me amaras, quise pensar que podrías luchar por mí, pero nunca apareciste, nunca llamaste… simplemente tuve que aceptar que no me amabas, que siempre fui tu obsesión, tu amante, la chica con la que te acostabas y nada más- le dije tratando de mostrarme insensible y fría

- nunca fui tras de ti porque entendí una cosa, era un idiota que tu no merecías, quería que fueras feliz y yo no era tu felicidad… así lo comprendí- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?… tienes toda la razón, ¿porque intentas acabar conmigo? Si hasta ahora me protegía de tu amor y por tanto de la infelicidad, ¿porque ahora tratas de entrar nuevamente a mi vida y a mi corazón cuando yo te había sacado de allí?- pregunte con rabia

- porque no hay un solo minuto en el día que no piense en ti, yo Rosalie no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo- dijo atrayéndome hacia el con fuerza

- te odio… entiende eso- le dije llena de rabia por desearlo como lo hacía y porque mi corazón le creía aquellas palabras

- te deseo tanto- dijo y en eso sentí sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, aunque mi cabeza se negaba mi cuerpo no puso mucha resistencia y me deje llevar por lo que sentía, tome de su nuca atrayéndolo más a mí, Sentí como sus dedos mis hombros y bajaron los tirantes de mi vestido, luego sus manos fueron a mi cierre y lo bajo con lentitud mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por todo el placer, su boca seguía devorando mi cuello y caminamos hasta la cama donde nos dejamos caer. Allí tumbados en la cama lo despoje de la camisa blanca que tenía puesta, el nuevamente atrapo mis labios besándolos con urgencia mientras acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones el me ayudo a deshacerse ellos. El bulto de sus bóxer me hiso gemir, nuevamente atrapo mis labios con su boca y me beso con pasión, el en es beso dejaba claro que yo era suya, sus manos viajaron hasta la única tela que llevaba puesta y la quito las bragas con rapidez, su boca aún seguía besando la mía mientras él me pegaba contra su enorme erección, el me beso y yo puse mi mano en su miedro que estaba completamente duro, sabe dio cuanto deseaba tenerlo dentro, cuanto lo había extrañado era el único hombre que me había hecho sentir que el sexo podía llegar a convertirse en una adición. Saque su miembro mientras el besaba mi cuello y comencé a acariciar, sentí como sus dedos se deslizaron en mi sexo y gemí de satisfacción ante su rose, el dejo de besarme y comenzó a torturarme y más cuando sus labios tocaron mi centro, tomo con sus manos mis piernas y las abrió para tener mejor acceso, lamio, chupo y succiono mi centro haciendo que gritara de excitación, comencé acariciar mis pechos y su cabellera, sentí dos dedos entrar y salir mientras su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris

- por dios Emmett hazme tuya, cógeme ya- le suplique, el me penetro un poco más duro ahora con un tercer dedo más e hizo que me arqueara- cógeme Emmett necesito sentirte dentro- jadee. Vi como rápidamente sus bóxer abandono su cuerpo y enseguida se posiciono entre mis piernas me miro a los ojos con dulzura y pasión, y me cogió con fuerza me hizo jadear cuando me embistió duramente. Sus movimientos eran perfectos. Beso mis labios con amor mientras entraba y salía de mí. Después de unos minutos comenzó a embestirme más rápidamente, sus movimientos cada vez fueron más rápido tanto que gemía de placer sin control, ya me había olvidado por completo que en las recamaras continuas están mis amigos.

-Oh si… por Dios- gemí ante la sensación que me producía y comencé a moverme a su compas, después de una larga sesión sentí cuando llegaba al máximo junto con el, los dos caímos rendidos.

EMMETT POV:

Tenía miedo de que al abrir los ojos esa mañana todo lo que viví aquella noche fuera una mentira o un sueño, pero su cálido cuerpo y su aroma me dieron aquella seguridad para abrir los ojos; al hacerlo la mire recostada en mi torso, le di un dulce beso en la frente y ella abrió esos inmensos ojos azules, me sonrió y se reincorporo

- déjame adivinar te cambiarás y harás como si no me conoces- sonreí recordando nuestros primeros encuentros

- no soy una niña- rio tontamente

- hacías eso hace solo más un de año- le recordé, ella escondió el rostro en la sabana- oh, la bellísima Rosalie hale se sonrojo

- ya madura- dijo divertidamente molesta

- te amo… y quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar ir- le dije atrayéndola por su nuca hacia mi

- no me iré a ningún lado- contestó besándome con dulzura, fue en ese momento que sonó mi celular e interrumpió mi momento soñado- contesta- me ordeno, al ver la pantalla de mi celular note de quien era la llamada pero no hice ningún comentario

- alo- salude

- adivina ¿quién es la mejor representante del mundo?- dijo emocionada Heidi al otro lado de la línea

- supongo que esa eres tu- conteste sin emoción

- por supuesto, y más cuando mañana viajes a Inglaterra para una revisión médica en el Manchester united- dijo feliz dejándome sin habla… estaba en shock

- ¿qué?- pregunte para volver a escuchar lo que creí fue una ilusión

- te quieren fichar… si tus revisión médica es buena pasado mañana serás jugador de los diablos rojos- me aseguro, me olvide de respirar… estaba atónito

- ¿Inglaterra?- pregunte aun en shock

- sí caray, te mando los pasajes ahora mismo y hablamos luego guapo- me dijo antes de colgar

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto rose preocupada

- es el mejor día de mi vida- sonreí y la bese apasionadamente

- bueno compártelo- me pidió acomodándose en la cama

- rose… uno de los mejores clubes del mundo me quiere en sus equipo- le conté con emoción

- ¿cuál?- pregunto tratando de emocionarse aunque note que no lo logro

- el Manchester United de Inglaterra- conteste sonriente y espere que ella se emocionara pero cambio su sonrisa dejándola en una mueca- ¿no te alegra?- pregunte

- Emmett Inglaterra está al otro del mundo… ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- pregunto saliendo de la cama y poniéndose en pie

ROSALIE POV:

¿Inglaterra?, ¿hablaba en serio?... ¿Inglaterra?, ¿cómo rayos el viviría en Inglaterra y yo en américa?... ¿Inglaterra? ¿En verdad dijo Inglaterra?

- bueno será difícil, pero mira, nos casaremos, terminaras tus estudios en América y viajaremos ambos para poder vernos cada vez que podamos, cuando termines tus estudios viajaras a Inglaterra a vivir y allí buscaras un trabajo- dijo despreocupado, como si todo fuera tan sencillo

- ya lo decidiste- le dije incrédula de que lo que decía no fuera una broma- no puedes solo decidirlo, somos una pareja o eso creo y estas cosa se resuelven en parejas

- ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto sorprendido

- que debemos hablarlo- insistí mientras me ponía mi ropa

- lo estamos hablando, ¿o acaso quiere que renuencia a mi sueño?... porque si eso quieres es mejor que hables claro- me dijo algo molesto

- jamás haría eso, mira tengo que viajar a Massachusetts a resolver algo… el avión sale en pocas horas, prométeme que no harás nada hasta que regrese… solo cuando hablemos bien resolveremos esto, yo quiero que triunfes mi amor, pero permíteme ser parte en todas las decisiones- le pedí dándole u beso tierno él sonrió. Hablaba con la verdad yo quería que el triunfara pero Quería traer a mi hijo y hacerlo parte de una decisión, juntos pensaríamos en que era lo mejor para él bebe sin ser egoístas, solo pensado en lo mejor para el

-ok, lo prometo- sonrió con ternura

Así paso una semana, viaje a Massachusetts, desde mi llegada mi nene me tenía loca, no podía creer como había pasado dos semanas sin él; el mismo día que llegue me di con la noticia de que me habían aceptado en el programa especial de la ONU donde solo 10 estudiantes de las mejores universidades formaban parte de un consejo universitario; pero algo hiso que lo rechazara quizás fue la sonrisa de Ethan, una familia para el si Emmett podía venir todos la veces que pudiera a América, lo haría… aceptaría que él trabaje en Inglaterra

- es un tontería- dijo Félix- Rosalie solo te hará sufrir

- por favor eres mi amigo, necesito tu apoyo, deja que Ethan se quede contigo, yo y Emmett vendremos a buscarlo cuando resolvamos nuestro conflicto… cuando sepa que es papá- dije caminando hacia la puerta con mi maleta y con Ethan en brazos- los siento- le dije por no poder corresponder a ese amor que destellaba con su mirada

- yo siempre te voy a poyar- dijo tomando a Ethan en brazos, le di una cálida sonrisa y regrese a forks. Cuando llegué a casa aun no llegaba Emmett, algo que me sorprendió porque en la poca comunicación que habíamos tenido ya que él estaba negociando en Inglaterra de su fichaje y no tenía tiempo, más los distintos usos horarios que emporaban todo me había dicho que llegaba hoy por la mañana

- hola familia- dije cuando vi a todos sentados en la sala

- hermanita bonita- dijo Jasper caminando hacia mí para saludarme

- ¿Emmett aún no ha llegado?- pregunte cuando note de su no presencia

- aún no ha llegado- dijo Alice saludándome con un beso

- de seguro las negociaciones están difíciles- dije caminando hacia bella que aún seguía meditabunda y cabizbaja

- ni tanto… bueno en la tele dicen otra cosa- dijo Edward subiendo el volumen de la televisión

- es el fichaje más esperado de la temporada, solo una temporada en la MLS y ahora es el flamante fichaje del Manchester united, ayer mismo fue la presentación ante miles de hinchas, eso es…- había tomado el control y lo había apagado… no quería escuchar más… lo había prometido, dijo que no haría nada hasta mi regreso, ¡que estúpida que era!

- lo Prometió- dije en voz muy baja- ¡me voy!- dije caminando hacia mis maletas para irme

- no… espera que venga Emmett- dijo Edward dándome alcance

- no, soy una tonta… me voy ahora mismo y para siempre, pero quiero que me hagan un favor… Emmett jamás debe de saber de mi hijo, ustedes mismo los dijeron es solo una verdad que me corresponde revelar a mí- les dije a todos y respirando con profundidad para recuperar la compostura Salí

EMMETT POV:

Había tenido la mejor semana de mi vida y ahora iba a ver a la mujer de mis sueños; cuando llegue note que aun su auto no estaba así que pensé que quizá su vuelo se había retrasado

- Hola a todos- salude cuando entre- no me va a felicitar- les dije sonriente, todos estaban muy callados y algo enojados- ¿no saben por qué el vuelo de rose se retrasó?- pregunte supongo porqué pensé que sus caras se debían a ella- ¿dónde está rose?

- en un avión… se fue… Emmett, para siempre- dijo Edward solemnemente

- al parecer alguien no cumplió su promesa de espera- dijo Jasper decepcionado… oh por dios se lo había prometido

Salí corriendo tome mi jeep y lo conduje los más rápido que pude, llegue al aeropuerto y la busque por todos lados y allí al final en lo alto de las escaleras rose caminaba hacia la puerta de embarque

- ¡Rose!- grite ella me miro y se quedó allí parada, me acerque y la mire suplicante

- perdón, no te vayas no puedo vivir sin ti, no es tan malo, puedes trabajar allí, rose era la oportunidad de mi vida tenía que decidir pronto entiéndeme- le suplique tomándola de las manos

- te entiendo, pero también entendí algo- me dijo rose inexpresiva

- ¿Qué?- pregunte asustado

- Inglaterra es tu sueño Emmett, no el mío- dijo con tristeza, esas palabras me provocaron un escalofrió

- tu lugar es mi lado- le dije negándome a sus palabras

- me propusieron en un programa para la ONU y estuve así de negarme por ti, por seguir tu sueño, iba dejar todo en américa por ti a cambio de que me esperarás, ¿entiendes Emmett?… iba a seguir tus sueños… y ahora me preguntó ¿Por qué seguir tus sueño y qué hay de los míos?- dijo con sus ojos húmedos

- acepta lo de la ONU es una gran oportunidad, ya veremos que haremos pero vamos para poder estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible- dije de forma entusiasta

- no… el mundo de tus sueños es un lugar en el que yo jamás podre encajar ¿sabes por qué?... porque nunca vas querer que forme parte de el- dijo taciturna

- rose te quiero en mi vida- le quería hacer entender que no podía vivir sin ella

- entiendo que quieres que este en tu vida pero ¿porque no quieres que forme "parte" de tu vida?... entiendo que no tenemos que decidirlo todo juntos pero ¿por qué no quieres? decidir los dos sobre nuestro futuro es solo una parte de estar juntos; sin embargo ahora es esto ¿y que será luego Emmett? … dices que no pudiste esperar porque era importante para ti, era una prioridad… ¿Yo no era importante para ti?... jamás formare parte de una decisión ¿verdad? Porque siempre estarán por encima tus prioridades… yo jamás formare parte de tu vida porque tu vida tu mudo Emmett con un balón en el pie, ese que tú siempre soñaste, siempre quisiste, es tu mayor prioridad y jamás podré competir contra ello… te amo con todo mi ser… pero eres tan egoísta- no me había dado cuanta de en qué momento había dejado que las lágrimas me abandonaran

- daría mi vida por ti rose- fue lo único que pude decir

- si yo te pidiera en este momento que dejes el futbol y vengas conmigo ¿lo harías?- me pregunto haciendo que me quedara en shock

- no puedo creer que me hagas elegir- le dije incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

- no puedo creer que tuve la esperanzas de que pensaras en alguien mas que no fueras tu- dijo secando su rostro de las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer- te espera un gran futuro Emmett, en realidad vas a llegar a ser muy grande… adiós, espero francamente que triunfes- concluyó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque

- entonces así será, tu vida y la mía caminos separados, ese es el camino que debemos seguir- le dije con rabia haciendo que parara en seco

- adiós Emmett- dijo sin voltear, su voz era ahogada por lo que supe que estaba llorando

- Adiós- dije para mi mientras la veía alejase


	24. CÁP 24: ¿EN QUE MOMENTO SE JODIERON

CÁP. 24: ¿EN QUE MOMENTO SE JODIERON NUESTRAS VIDAS?

ROSALIE POV:

Quizás nadie me comprenda y la verdad tampoco busco que lo hagan… muchos piensan quizás que cuando estás enamorado de alguien debes de estar a su lado y amarlo… suena tan sencillo, pero no lo es; quizás muchos se preguntaran ¿por qué deje ir al amor de mi vida? ¿Por no haber cumplido aquella promesa?

"_- lo estamos hablando, ¿o acaso quiere que renuencia a mi sueño?... porque si eso quieres es mejor que hables claro- me dijo algo molesto_

_- jamás haría eso, mira tengo que viajar a Massachusetts a resolver algo… el avión sale en pocas horas, prométeme que no harás nada hasta que regrese… solo cuando hablemos bien resolveremos esto, yo quiero que triunfes mi amor, pero permíteme ser parte en todas las decisiones- le pedí dándole un beso tierno y él sonrió. Hablaba con la verdad yo quería que el triunfara pero Quería traer a mi hijo y hacerlo parte de una decisión, juntos pensaríamos en que era lo mejor para el bebe sin ser egoístas, solo pensado en lo mejor para él_

_-ok, lo prometo- sonrió con ternura"_

Los hombres nunca se cansan de prometer cosas, créanme prometer es lo que mejor saben hacer… y mas esta en las ingenias de las mujeres que siempre creen que van a cumplirlas… sin embargo no era un promesa rota el problema, había mucho más que eso.

"_- ¿Emmett aún no ha llegado?- pregunte cuando note de su no presencia_

_- aún no ha llegado- dijo Alice saludándome con un beso_

_- de seguro las negociaciones están difíciles- dije caminando hacia bella que aún seguía meditabunda y cabizbaja_

_- ni tanto… bueno en la tele dicen otra cosa- dijo Edward subiendo el volumen de la televisión_

_- es el fichaje más esperado de la temporada, solo una temporada en la MLS y ahora es el flamante fichaje del Manchester united, ayer mismo fue la presentación ante miles de hinchas, eso es…- había tomado el control y lo había apagado… no quería escuchar más… lo había prometido, dijo que no haría nada hasta mi regreso, ¡que estúpida que era!"_

Era más que eso, era el hecho de que yo jamás seré lo primero en su vida, para Emmett el primer lugar lo tenía un balón de futbol, el segundo las mujeres y el sexo; y el tercero si tenía esperanza me encontraba yo.

"_- daría mi vida por ti rose- fue lo único que pudo decir_

_- si yo te pidiera en este momento que dejes el futbol y vengas conmigo ¿lo harías?- le pregunte haciendo que quedara en shock_

_- no puedo creer que me hagas elegir- me dijo incrédulo de lo que escuchaba_

_- no puedo creer que tuve la esperanzas de que pensaras en alguien más que no fueras tu- dije secando mi rostro de las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer"_

No dudaba del amor que él podría sentir por mí, quizás era más fuerte incluso que el que yo le profesaba pero no era lo único que él amaba y podrán decirme egoísta si lo desean y quizás nunca lo lleguen a entender pero jamás me gusto ser la última prioridad de nadie, si fuera lo contrario seguiría viviendo con mi madre… Emmett es una gran persona que ha sufrido mucho en la vida y que ha trabajado por sus sueños como un demente, penosamente sus sueños nos son los míos; yo siempre lo supe desde que lo conocí… Aún recuerdo aquel día… vestía una camiseta de argentina, "Maradona" decía atrás, era muy flaco con el cabello despeinado y una sonrisa pícara sin igual, a su lado un balón de futbol siempre lo acompañaba, siempre en sus pies, siempre a su lado. Siempre admire a Emmett aunque jamás se lo dije, era tenaz, nada le importaba en la vida más que ganar, que triunfar, un simple partido de futbol dejaba ver cuán competitivo y ganador era, no importa si este era jugado en la canchita de cemento del pueblo, todos tenían significado, todos eran importantes, porque todos le llevaban a un sueño y ese era vivir del futbol. Yo lo admiraba y ahora más que nunca porque consiguió todo lo que anheló… tuvo una meta y la consiguió, y me alegra mucho saber que es feliz con ello. Pero yo solo quería que él me amara y Egoísta o no compartirlo de la manera que el pretendía ser compartido no era de Rosalie hale, no me conformaría jamás con ser la esposa del crack del futbol, ahora lo veo así; y no solamente era egoísta por mi sino también por mi hijo, para Emmett su único sueño esta así de ser cumplido y será feliz, muy feliz… y un niño seria solo un estorbo y no permitiría que viera a mi hijo como un estorbo.

"_- es increíble como un pedacito tan pequeño de uno puede cambiar tu mundo- comentaba Edward a Emmett que estaba sentado velando el sueño de su hermana, él se puso en pie y se colocó a un lado para ver a su sobrino_

_- no sabría decirte, no soy padre y no me lo tomes a mal pero prefiero ser tío nunca padre, solo sería un estorbo en mi vida y mi carrera recién está empezando- dijo dándole una palmada_

_- siempre tan egoísta- dije, había escuchado la conversación y lo dije notoriamente decepcionada de la actitud Emmett, _

_- soy sincero, un niño solo sería un error ahora en mi vida- dijo, se estaba sepultando solito_

_- no necesito que me expliques nada, disfruta de tu vida exitosa y usa preservativo, así no tendrás problemas- dije en voz muy baja y salí de la recamara"_

Me dolía su egoísmo más que nada en el mundo, así que porque no serlo yo también, podía llegar a ser tan egoísta como el, por ello pienso en mí y en ethan y en nadie más… Que el siga sus sueños mientras yo iré a por los míos, y viviré por y para el único hombrecito que me considera su héroe y me va amar siempre… egoísta o no, por mí y por Ethan que es la razón de mi vida no permitiría que Emmett nos volviera a hacer daño, Emmett es un recuerdo al cual le deseo lo mejor.

- Cumpleaños felices… te deseo a ti- terminamos de cantar y soplamos juntos la vela, Ethan me dio un beso fuerte, mi pequeño cumplía un año de edad.

- guau… ya eres todo un hombrecito- dijo Félix alzándolo por los aires.

- mira que grande que estas- le dije y En ese momento sonó el teléfono, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hijo y Tome el teléfono

- alo- conteste

- Rose, necesitamos tu ayuda- escuche la voz preocupada de Jasper

- ¿qué paso?- pregunte preocupada

- el abuelo de marco fue asesinado- dijo solemnemente

- pobre- murmure

- Alice está en la comandancia acusada de asesinato- me quede muda ¿acusada de qué?

No pensé mucho y decidí a viajar a forks con Félix; no medite mucho en la consecuencia que presentarme allí con Ethan tendría. Entramos en la casa Cullen y en la sala encontré a todos a bella, Jasper Edward, esme y Carlisle muy preocupados. Salude rápidamente

- tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Jasper con preocupación

- hablé con los mejore abogado de la ciudad… la sacaremos de esta- dije reconfortante

- la pobre está muy mal- dijo esme con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

- me imagino- le dije con cariño

- ¿es Ethan?- dijo Jasper sonriendo al niño que llevaba Félix en brazo

- Tu sobrino- dije sonriéndole con ternura

- hola campeón, que ingrata tu madre no deja que te visitemos- dijo a mi hijo ofreciéndole sus brazos a los que mi hijo acepto

- lo hago porque ya saben que no quiero causar ningún tipo de sospecha de Emmett- dije acariciando la mejilla del Ethan

- perdón… ¿que se supone que no quieras que sepa?- aquella voz tan profunda si que me helo; Emmett saliendo de la cocina era lo último que me imagine que sucediera, sentí que iba a desfallecer

- acaba de terminar la temporada en la premier legue y pasa las vacaciones aquí, vino inmediatamente por lo de Alice- dijo Edward mirándome de forma culpable al no haberme advertido de su llegada

- ¿me pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando aquí?… ¿quién es este niño?, ¿porque le dijiste que es su sobrino?, y ¿porque no querías que sospechara?- pregunto Emmett con rabia y completamente enloquecido

- Ethan es mi hijo- dijo Félix de pronto, haciendo que me sorprendiera aún más, en que líos me estaba metiendo, por dios.

- tú no te metas… eso no responde más que la primera pregunta- dijo Emmett mirado a Félix con odio

- las demás te respondemos con lo siguiente… es mi hijo, por tanto sobrino de Edward y no quería que lo supieras- agregue de forma torpe, no puedo creer que seguí con la mentira, solo me salieron sin mas

- espera… ¿tratas de decir que tiene un niño de casi un año con él?- dijo apuntando incrédulo a Félix… ok sí que sonaba descabellada esa afirmación

- creo que hemos sido lo bastante claros- dije con tanta frialdad como pudiera mostrar para evitar que notara que estaba temblando

- estas tratando de decir… que me recriminaste todo este tiempo porque te engañe cuando nos íbamos a casar… cuando tu hiciste lo mismo- dijo con algo de frustración en sus palabras

- eso sí que no- dijo Félix – Ella nunca te fue infiel, no trates de disculpar tus errores acusándola de nada, no tienes nada que reprocharle- me defendió Félix, gracias a dios porque estaba a punto de desfallecer por aquella acusación

- tiene un hijo contigo, tiene una familia y se acoto conmigo hace 9 meses- me recrimino con asco y rabia en cada una de sus palabras, no podía creer que ahora era yo la mala del cuento, la traidora… ¡por dios!

- en ese caso el engañado soy yo ¿no?, ¡mi mujer se acostó contigo!- le recrimino desquiciado Félix

- ¡ya basta!- grito Carlisle- asustan al niño- agrego y esme tomo al niño en brazos

- sabes…- dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa lacónica- me siento mejor… no eres más que una embustera, una golfa- dijo con asco y coraje mirándome con sus ojos llenos de ira y frustración

- ya… no te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi hermana- me defendió Jasper empujando a Emmett

- Jas… tu hermana se acostó conmigo cuando tenía a su prometido y a su hijo esperándola en casa, ¿eso no es ser una perra?- pregunto eufórico a todos

- no vuelvas insultar a Rosalie imbécil- dijo Edward tomándolo de la camisa

- ¡ya basta!- grito Carlisle

- podemos concéntranos en Alice, está en la cárcel acusada de homicidio- dijo esme haciendo que todos callaran, mire a Ethan y estaba asustado a punto de llorar así que lo tome y Salí corriendo al segundo piso

Como rayos me podía imaginar que había cruzado el atlántico y estaba en la cocina, tenía que ser fuerte por Ethan, por mí misma, por mi orgullo, tenía que soportar este tiempo en el mismo techo de Emmett; los siguientes días empeoraron, no dejaba de insultarme y de pelearnos, pero no flaquee y siempre me comporte con aquel orgullo y frialdad que tanto lo irritaban, tenía que salir victoriosa, no podía terminar siendo la que perdió en toda historia no le daría ese gusto.

Por otro lado el caso de Alice era complicado. El que ella le dijera que si hacia algo para quitarle a su hija lo mataba en frente de todos los trabajadores de la empresa del occiso no ayudaba para no ser la principal sospechosa del crimen.

Una semana después de mi llegada preparaba la papilla de Ethan, el lloraba desconsolado así que subí casi a zancadas y vaya que lo que vi me sorprendió verdaderamente, a Ethan lo tenía en brazos Emmett y acariciaba con ternura; era extraña esa escena ya que todo este tiempo Emmett lo veía con recelo y cierto odio pero en ese momento lo miraba con cariño, eso hiso que encogiera mi corazón.

- los hombres no lloramos campeón, nos hacemos los fuertes aunque el corazón este roto- Ethan lo miraba extrañado y expectante- eres tan dulce y aunque no lo creas no te guardo rencor, no tienes la culpa del padre que tienes… a él si lo odio, aunque no sé porque el solo aprovecho la oportunidad que yo le día de reconquistar a tu madre, pero aun así el solo hecho de que rose este con él hace que quiera matarlo… debes agradecer que no tienes nada de él, porque tienes esa mirada de tu madre, la razón quizás que hace que no te odie- Ethan lo abraso con fuerza- eres muy pequeño para saberlo, pero he amado a tu madre desde siempre y aunque he guardado la esperanza de recuperarla algún día, ya no puedo… no te dejaría sin una familia, tu si mereces una familia con tus padres juntos- dijo mientras lo besaba con cariño en la frente

- mamá…- dijo Ethan dirigiendo su mirada asía mí lo que hiso que Emmett volteara avergonzado y colocara a Ethan en su cuna con rapidez

- perdón estaba llorando- dijo calmadamente mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo

- espera- lo detuve

- no hay nada que hablar- dijo parando en seco en el lumbral de la puerta- aunque… solo dime una cosa- continuo volteándome a ver- ¿solo dime porque ocultarlo?, ¿porque engañarme? ¿Por qué?- camino rápidamente hasta ponerse frente a mí, sus ojos eran suplicantes

- Ethan no merecía estar embarrado en esta historia, es mi hijo Emmett, mío, lo único bonito en mi vida, y así y todo…te quería a ti en mi vida al punto de dejar todo porque te amaba… ahora entiendes como simplemente no podía irme contigo y dejarlo todo… no solo los estudios, trabajo, si no que crio un niño de un año y además ¿querías que viajara haya?, tu no querrías jamás a Ethan en tu vida y no quería que lo rechazaras por eso te pedí que esperaras, pero cuando no lo hiciste me convencí de que nada haría que tu vida perfecta como la habías planeado cambiara… ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Por evitar tu rechazo, ¿por qué engañarte? Por qué te amaba y no quería perderte ¿por qué?_ "_prefiero ser tío nunca padre, solo sería un estorbo en mi vida y mi carrera recién está empezando" - dije con lágrimas en los ojos recordándole las palabras que le dijo a Edward cuando nació su hijo

- lo entiendo, y aún sigo pensando lo mismo, pero te hubiera aceptado con él porque te amaba, ahora lo que más rabia me da de toda esta historia es que te acostaste con él, lo hiciste y quiero matarlo por eso, por tocarte cuando tú me perteneces- me dijo con rabia tomándome de los hombros con fuerza atrayéndome a él, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos muy largos, por dios quería besarlo que me hiciera suya allí mismo, pero cuando recobré la compostura me alejé de el

- yo no te pertenezco Emmett, será mejor que te vayas, con todo lo que esta pasado aún tengo que preparar lo del juicio de Alice- le dije dándole la espalda

- tienes razón, ya no hay nada que podamos hablar- dijo y lo próximo que sentí fue sus pasos alejándose por el gran corredor

Con el paso de las semanas las cosas se habían puesto color de rosa, aun no podían acusar a Alice formalmente porque no encontraban el arma y eso era no sé si beneficioso o perjudicador, leía algunos testimonios cuando mi celular sonó

- alo- conteste

- Alice será acusada mañana- me dijo el abogado que seguía el caso

- no pueden mientras no haya el arma- lo corregí

- la hallaron, y tiene sus huellas- me dijo solemnemente. Lo siguiente que supe era que Alice era culpable ¿ella lo había matado?, me negué totalmente y en cierta forma la familia aunque con sus dudas también se negaba a creer en tan grande infamia

- Necesito que me digas la verdad- le exigí a Alice aquella tarde en la prisión

- juro que no lo mate y creí que eras mi amiga que tú me ayudarías no que me acusarías tan airadamente- dijo llorando desconsolada

- hay una pistola con tus huellas- le dije apoyándome en la mesa mirándola directo a los ojos- ¿Cómo pueden tener tus huellas?

- yo toque una que estaba en mi armario, creí que era de juguete… no conozco esa cosas- se excusó convincentemente

- ¿porque no lo mencionaste antes?- pregunte desconfiada de que su testimonio fuera verdad

- lo olvide- solo dijo, siento decirlo pero no le creí a mi mejor amiga… ahora estaba confundida por todo… no podía ser que no le creía a mi amiga, a mi hermana… no sabía cómo sentirme con aquella sensación

- bueno Alice, eres culpable… ante todos lo eres y no creo que podamos hacer nada para demostrar lo contrario- le confesé con frialdad mientras tomaba mi maletín y me dirigía a la salida- lo siento- fue lo último que dije y me puse en pie… la mire llorar con desconsuelo y respirando profundamente me fui

JASPER POV:

Este ya ha sido oficialmente el peor mes de mi vida, mañana por la tarde era el juicio de Alice y según los abogados no había mucho que hacer, quizás solo bajarle la pena en algunos años, ¿Cómo sucedió todo?, en que momento mi vida y la vida de Alice se estaba jodiendo…

FLASH BACK

Era de mañana, desayunaba y le daba papilla a la niña cuando Alice bajo

- ¿vas a salir?- pregunte al verla muy bien arreglada

- tengo que ir a hablar con máximo- me dijo dándole un beso a su hija y luego a mi

- ya no te pelees con ese hombre, esta viejo y lo único que quiere es exasperarte- le aconseje

- voy a hablar sobre la demanda que nos puso, si ese hombre piensa que me va a quitar a mi hija puede irse olvidando de ello- me dijo caminado a la salida

- ya te dijo los abogados que es muy improbable que ello suceda- acote tomando a Margaret en brazos

- mira… él me dijo que yo no soy la madre ideal, que al contrario puede demostrar que estoy mal de la cabeza y quitar el apellido hale de su nombre porque no es tu hijo, tengo que hacer algo- me dijo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta se veía muy enojada

- ¿no vayas a matarlo?... ya me contaron que lo amenázate en su oficina- reí al recordar lo que me contaron

- me exasperó, es una persona que da ganas de degollar- sonrió al verse descubierta

- vamos…. No es para tanto- le dije caminando hacia ella

- haría cualquier cosa por mantener mi pequeña pero feliz familia a salvo de sus manipulaciones- dijo cuándo me coloque frete a ella

-la mejor forma es dejándolo todo a manos de nuestros abogados- le dije besando su mejilla

- hablamos luego- dijo sin más que acotar y salió, no se porque presentía algo y unos minutos más tarde deje a la niña con esme y fui a Seattle, me quería cerciorar de que no hiciera tonterías y desde mi auto la vi entrar al gran edificio, unos minutos luego vi salir a su secretaria, ella me vio y solo sonrió, luego de 15 minutos vi salir a Alice, estaba algo nerviosa pero bueno esos se debía a que cada vez que se miran las caras la enfurecía. Una vez que ella tomo el taxi, me fui tras ella.

FIN FASH BACK

Por la tarde entre al reclusorio donde Alice estaba, ella me abraso con fuerza y comenzó a llorar apenas me vio.

- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte cuando nos sentamos

- asustada… ¿Cómo está mi niña?- pregunto con ternura

-creciendo, pero tranquila ya saldrás de aquí y tú misma veras que está cada día más hermosa- le dije acariciando su mejilla

- me va a acusar ¿verdad?, me van a encerrar aquí- dijo abrasándose aterrada, no parecía una persona que hubiera cometido un crimen, pero todo la culpaba y no pude evitar preguntar lo siguiente

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... contéstame yo sé que si me explicas te puedo entender- la reconforte poniéndome en pie y camine hasta el otro lado de la mesa hasta colocarme de cuclillas a lado de su silla; ella me miro horrorizada

- Jasper, yo no lo mate… tú no puedes creer eso por favor, no puedes- dijo llorando desconsolada- sí yo fui a su despacho y entre y discutimos y lo amenace con una navaja que había encontrado en su escritorio, pero yo no lo mate, te juro que yo no lo mate- quería creerle, sus lágrimas me parecían sinceras, pero no podía creerle, el arma, las evidencias, todo la culpaba, no podía creerle, ahora no.

El día del juicio las cosas iban muy mal ella seria sentenciada, no había duda… los hechos eran contundentes, la secretaria de juzgado comenzó a narrar los hechos uno por uno

- La mañana del 2 de julio , entre las 12 y 1 pm el occiso estaba en su oficina y recibió la visita de Alice Cullen, la procesada; quien discutió acaloradamente con el mismo, hecho coincidente en los narrados por la procesada y la secretaria Rosalva Márquez; luego la secretaria fue a su hora de almuerzo a la 1 pm aproximadamente como se desprende de del control de asistencias de la empresa, dejando al occiso con la procesada durante 15 minutos que duraba el receso, al regreso el occiso estaba muerto con tres disparos de arma- ahora recordaba todo, yo… yo la vi muy nerviosa, será que ella salió así por lo que había hecho- se confirmó que las huellas en el arma pertenecen a Alice cullen y el arma era propiedad del occiso, el arma que se encontraba en la oficina exactamente en su escritorio fue tomado por una exaltada mujer que disparó tres veces según se presume de los autos- concluyo la secretaria

- lo siento Jasper, no puedo hacer nada, será condenada- me dijo al oído mi hermana

- bueno no habiendo más que decir, procederé a leer la sentencia- dijo el juez, ¿Qué hacía ahora?, estaba dicho… la mujer que más amaba en el mundo estaba a una hoja de ser sentencia a que se yo, ¿25 años de cárcel? no lo permitiría… porque la amo y porque Margaret merece tener a su madre a su lado

- ¡esperen!- dije poniéndome en pie.- ella no lo mato, yo lo mate- dije con voz firme

- no digas tonterías- dijo Rosalie exaltada

- ¿se está acusando del asesinato del señor máximo Arriaga?- pregunto el juez a Jasper

- no le hagan caso, quiere defenderla- dijo desesperada rose

- por favor… rose, déjame hacer lo correcto, yo lo mate- le dije con ternura a mi hermana, ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada y callo en los brazos de Félix- sí señor… yo viaje tras de ella, la vi salir, allí estaba yo la secretaría me vio, luego entre… discutimos, mire el arma le apunte y lo mate, luego me lleve el arma por miedo, lo deje en mi armario, allí ella lo encontró… no sabe de armas y la toco… estaba asustado así que deje que la acusarán… pero los siento… ella no se lo merece, yo lo mate y ella es inocente- dije con la voz más firme con la que pude hablar para que no haya ninguna duda de lo que decía

- como pudiste- preguntó con decepción Alice comenzando a llorar; hacía bien… ella entendía que tenía que fingir y aceptaba mi sacrificio

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que unos días después me estaban condenando; todo me acusaba ahora, la secretaria recordó que me vio ¿irónico verdad?, todo concordaba, después de una semana ya era el culpable con 18 años de cárcel en sima y con mi vida destruida.

- ¿cómo estás?- pregunto mi hermana cuando me fue a visitar, estaba demacrada y triste

- a un día de ser traslado a un penal- le conteste con una mueca

- yo tengo que regresar a la universidad- me conto- pero voy a poner todas mis energías para sacarte de acá, te lo prometo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- no quiero que metas para nada a Alice, por favor- le suplique acariciando su mejilla

- no se lo merece- me dijo con rabia- hable con ella ¿y sabes? la muy sínica dijo que tú lo mataste y que ella no lo mato

- solo trata de que no quede duda- le dije convenciéndome más a mí que a ella

- ¿y por eso se va? ¿Por eso se aleja? ¿Por eso no viene ni siquiera a agradecer tu sacrificio?- me dijo envuelta en lagrimas

- ella vendrá- le dije entusiasta

- no, no te engañes Jasper, ella viajara a nueva york a estudiar y tú te quedaras aquí refundiéndote por 18 años- me dijo con furia y odio

- no ella no, no me va hacer eso- dije soltando algunas lagrimas

- lo siento Jasper pero te dejo solo, la verdadera asesina, por la que te sacrificaste, la mujer que no te ama, Alice te dejo solo- me dijo rompiéndome el alma en mil pedazos. No quise creerlo pero era verdad, a pesar de que espere su visita nunca lo hiso, estaba solo allí, nunca me fue a visitar nunca, nunca me agradeció ni siquiera mi sacrificio.

EDWRAD POV:

Después del juicio de Jasper las cosas cambiaron radicalmente… mi hermana Alice tomo a su hija aquella mañana y sin decir mucho se despidió; yo no podía creer que Jasper hubiera matado aquel hombre y rose estaba convencida de que él se culpó por salvar a Alice, pero tampoco podía creer que mi frágil hermana con la crecí hubiera cometido tan atroz asesinato, ¿Qué rayos tenía que pensar?, ¿Quién era el culpable?.

Una semana después viajamos a nueva york, yo seguía en la escuela de música y bella había retomado a sus estudios después de lo ocurrido con nuestro hijo, pero aun estaba obsesionada con que estaba vivo, la verdad por su bien y por el de nuestra relación decidí apoyarla, las cantidades de dinero que donaba a orfanatos ya no me extrañaban, ni los regalos costosos que daba a los niños en la calle si alguno le recordaba a nuestro hijo muerto, lo único que me mataba de dolor era su indiferencia; cualquier era merecedor del su cariño menos yo, un niño sucio de la calle era más digno de un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que yo, y me estaba hartando, en verdad me estaba hartando.

- Marisa ¿Dónde está la señora?- le pregunte a la mucama de nuestra casa en las afueras de Manhattan

- la señora salió desde la mañana- me dijo mientras sacudía el mueble

- ¿ha estado todo el día afuera?- pregunte incrédulo

- si señor- esto era ya imposible nunca la encontraba en casa

- mi amor- dijo de repente bella entrando a casa con una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunte molesto, ella noto mi reacción porque cambio su expresión a una seria

- solo, me distraía- dijo nerviosa… mentira

- pues a veces me gusta encontrar a mi esposa en casa, y no fuera- le dije muy molesto. El incidente se quedó allí

Un día en un café cercano me encontraba allí tomando una bebida cuando una mujer muy bella se me acerco

- hola guapo- me dijo con una sonrisa reconocible a cientos de kilómetros

- Tania- la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿cómo estás?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte al darme cuenta que no estaba en Washington como se supone debería de estar

- estudio en esta ciudad, me cambie de universidad- me conto tomando de mi bebida

- qué bueno, necesitaba a algún viejo conocido para hablar- le dije haciendo un gesto para al barman para que me trajera otra bebida

- ¿la vida de casado no es el cuento de hadas que creíste?- me pregunto suavemente- le conté todo como viejos amigos y ella me apoyo; así comenzó todo.

La noche de mi aniversario de bodas hice todo para que pasáramos una velada increíble en uno de los restaurantes más caros y bellos de nueva york, flores, un hermoso collar de regalo con muchos diamantes… pero ella nunca llego, la espere en aquel restaurante insulsamente por horas, mientras la llamaba con insistencia por celular, pero no vino, me quede allí bebiendo en el bar hasta que llego Tania, primero me consoló y luego me invito a su apartamento a tomar una bebida, entre las copas, la decepción, la rabia, la impotencia termine haciéndola mía. ¿Saben?... uno nunca planea tener amantes, las circunstancias te obligan a tenerlas; Amo a mi esposa pero siento que doy demasiado y ella nada… aquella noche fue el comienzo de algo que me reprochare toda la vida pero que no pude evitar y no quise evitar.

BELLA POV:

Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, que a veces pienso que me volveré loca en cualquier momento. Alice sabe dios donde estaba, jasper en la cárcel, Emmett en su mundo siendo una estrella, rose abocada a sacar a su hermano y ocultando un hijo de mi hermano, y por ultimo mi hijo y su desaparición; porque pueden decir lo quieran pero yo sé que está vivo, y nadie va a convencerme de lo contrario. Mi corazón de madre sabe que mi hijo eta algún lado esperando por mí.

El paso del tiempo me volvía loca, ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo?, ¿qué era de él?, ¿y si pasaba frio?, ¿si alguien le hacía daño? Yo no estaba para protegerlo para darle el amor que se merece y no pasara hambre… en ese momento era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener a mi hijo a mi lado; mientras pensaba en mil cosas comencé a doblar la camisa de Edward, cuando note un labial… ¿sería posible?, no, tenía que haber un error, olí tímidamente la camisa y un aroma extraño se desprendió, no era mi perfume, y no era su perfume; en ese momento sonó su i pad, yo nunca lo contestaba, es un límite de privacidad que ambos respetábamos, pero estaba tan contrariada que fui lo tome y vi que era un mensaje, así que lo abrí y en ese momento no tuve ninguna sola duda "Luego nos vemos, a las 7 en mi casa, besos Tania" decía.

- ¿adivina quién llamo?- pregunto Edward al entrar en la recamara, yo estaba en shock, ni me di cuenta cuando deje que una lagrima rebelde cayera- ¿te pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar

- ¡Maldito!, ¡eres un maldito!- grite con furia mientras le aventaba el aparato, él pudo esquivarlo, pero en su rostro se nota que no entendía que pasaba

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- grito confundido

- ¿ponerme los cuernos con Tania? ¿Cómo pudiste?- le dije tratando devastada

- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?... bella yo te puedo explicar- trato de decir mientras se acercaba a mí, retrocedí y tome algo de la cómoda y se la lance

- ¡canalla!... no hay explicación posible, te quiero lejos de mi vida, lárgate de esta casa- le grite mientras aventaba cuantas cosas se ponían en mi camino. Me sentía traicionada, devastada, Edward tomo sus cosas mejor dicho avente sus cosas a la acera y se fue, pero no acabo mi tormento allí esa misma semana me cruce con Tania.

- mira a quien tenemos aquí… como estas queridita- sonrió la mujerzuela mientras salía de una cafetería

- no mejor que tu- le dije con la mayor entereza que pude encontrar

- cuando es por fin el divorcio- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- no te preocupes en cuanto salga te lo regalo con todo y moño- le dije con toda las ganas de arrancarle los ojos pero me contuve

- querida, tu no me tienes que regalar nada, Edward ya es mío y ¿sabes porque?, porque yo le voy a dar algo que tu jamás le darás- se jacto haciendo que quisiera matarla en ese instante, pero aunque me negué la curiosidad pudo mas

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte inmediatamente

- un hijo, estoy embarazada- rio descaradamente, pero aquellas palabras me dejaron sin aliento… ¿embarazada?, ella sí, yo jamás volveré a tener hijos y ella si le daría uno quizás más, no podré decir nada y solo seguí mi camino al borde de la desesperación.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura, Edward trataba de hablar conmigo pero evite todo contacto con él; el volvería a recaer su vida, con el hijo que Tania le daría, así que el divorcio era la única solución para toda esa triste historia; ya no me sentía ni traicionada, en cierta forma yo también era en parte culpable de todo, solo tuve que aceptarlo y resignarme a perder al amor de mi vida.

- tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Edward entrando a tropezones a la sala

- ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, es mejor que firmes el divorcio y le des una familia a tu hijo- le dije con toda la entereza que pude tener

- no te lo voy a negar, sí me va a dar un hijo, pero yo no la amo y no te voy a dar el divorcio porque a la que amo es a ti- dijo tomándome en sus brazos y dándome un beso que me dejo sin aliento.

ROSALIE POV:

Han pasado tres años desde que Jasper entró en la cárcel, hace unos meses termine la universidad conseguí un gran puesto de trabajo en la unión europea y me mude a España, sigo pendiente del asunto de mi hermano y no voy a descansar hasta sacarlo de allí. Ahora vivo con mi abuelo y su esposa en Cataluña, mi hijo esta inmenso, 4 años y es mi vida, que puedo decir de él, un niño grande y fuerte con el cabello alborotado de color negro su sonrisa es cálida como la tarde, con uno hoyuelos que me desarman cada vez que sonríe y es pícaro un consentido y adora el futbol, ¿ironía de la vida?... sí, adora el futbol, tanto que apenas llegamos a Cataluña hiso que lo metiéramos a la academia de futbol del Barcelona, su sueño es el mismo que tenía su padre a su edad jugar futbol, Félix también se mudó con nosotros también trabaja conmigo y todo resulta de maravilla, él sabe cómo hacer para volver a enamorarme. De los demás se poco, me hablo con mi hermano y bella, resolvieron sus problemas… al parecer estuvieron a punto de divorciarse algunos años atrás, pero ahora están bien dentro de lo que cabe porque la obsesión de bella con encontrar a su hijo va acabar con su matrimonio tarde o temprano. Por otro lado Edward tiene un hija, Melissa de 1año y medio creo, quien diría no, estúpido resulto para embarazar a su amante, por otro lado de Alice no se mas que se casó el año pasado con un magnate de la moda, es modelo y parce que es muy feliz, ojala y no le dure mucho a la cara dura esa. Y de Emmett… solo lo que dicen los diarios y revistas… que triunfa con su equipo y que ha logrado todo lo que se propuso.

- no me importa quiero esos papeles en mi oficina- le grite al teléfono colgando

- el teléfono no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor- dijo Ethan abrasado su balón

- pero la personas detrás de la línea sí que la tienen- le conteste sonriéndole con dulzura

- el abuelo dice que me llevara a ver el clásico a Madrid… me dejas- dijo con inocencia

- el abuelo te dijo eso… oh después de que le insistiera tanto- le recordé que paso suplicando toda la semana para que su abuelo accediera

- bueno quizás fui algo insistente

- ¿insistente?... baya vocabulario en esa escuela de futbol también te enseñan a hablar con propiedad como todo un niño popis- le dije haciéndole cosquillas

- no soy un niño popis- rio a mi contacto

- mira Ethan, si el abuelo y papa te llevan no tengo problema en que vayas- le dije alborotando su cabello

- gracias- dijo emocionado y me abraso, en eso sonó el teléfono

- alo- conteste

- ¿lista para viajar?- escuche la voz de bella

- guau, que sorpresa ¿cómo estás?, ¿a qué debo tú llamada?- pregunte

- ¿no te llego la invitación? El rencuentro de egresados es dentro de una semana- si ya lo sabía, la invitación aun descansaba en mi escritorio

- ya lo sé- le dije

- todos estaremos allí, no sabes la emoción que me provoca regresar a Fork- dijo emocionada de seguro por regresar a la ciudad donde según ella le quitaron a su hijo

- bella, no iré; no estoy de humor para ver a nadie de mi pasado- le dije en voz baja para que mi hijo no notara de la conversación

- claro que puedes, solo tiene que ir… tomar un avión y nada más, te necesito- me aseguro con una desesperación falsa

- por ahí va todo, es por tu hijo que quieres ir a forks ¿y que ganare yo con eso?, no quiero volver a tener a Emmett en mi vida, y sé que ira también ¿o me equivoco?- le dije de forma fría

- solo sé que te necesito… eres mi hermana del corazón, por favor, te necesito- me suplico… eso si me partió el corazón, bueno no perdía nada; la pobre no dejaba de tener problemas con Edward por ya saben que; estaba tan convencida de que su hijo estaba vivo que contrato a un agente mientras ella misma visita cada orfanato que hay en américa y si a eso le agregas lo de su hijastra… no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos

- está bien, iré por ti pero no quiero que trates de hacer que Emmett y yo volvamos a estar juntos- le dije de forma severa

- te lo prometo- me aseguro

Y así hice, solo iría por tres días, mientras la aventura de Ethan en Madrid durara… iría a volver a ver a todos mis viejos amigos, y muy a mi pesar volverlo a ver.

EMMETT POV:

Mi vida era perfecta, después de tres años en Inglaterra yo ya me había convertido en una estrella amada en Manchester, mientras duraran mis vacaciones venir a esta fiesta de rencuentro se me había hecho una gran idea, extrañaba a toda la bola de tarados que tenía como amigos, nadie había cambiado, quizás madurado un poco pero aún eran los mismos, no saben lo que eso me alegro. Heidi se quedó en Inglaterra, la verdad quiso venir pero ella no tendría por qué estar aquí, solo era una reunión de los viejos alumnos del instituto de forks; aun no podía creer que estuviera reunido allí con todos ellos con un vaso de wisky en mi mano y rodeado de mis viejos amigos, nos comenzamos a contar lo que habíamos hecho en todo este tiempo fuera del instituto, al parecer no fui yo el único que consiguió sus sueños.

- hermanito- escuche la voz reconocible de mi hermana y la vi allí a unos pasos emocionada corriendo hacia mi hasta que me alcanzó y me abraso mientras que yo la elevaba del piso

- enana, cuanto te extrañado- le dije abrasándola con fuerza, no la veía desde hacía casi un año y medio porque en vacaciones yo estuve en el mundial y no la pude visitar y ella no fue a verme

- aire- dijo con voz ahogada y la solté al notar que ya estaba morada

- hola Emmett- saludo de forma solemne dándome la mano mi cuñado

- ¿Cómo está tu hija Edward?- le dije con frialdad al traidor, nunca le perdonaría los cuernos que le puso a mi hermanita

- por favor Emmett- me regaño Bella

- está bien, gracias- contesto con una sonrisa retorcida el imbécil

- hola bienvenidos a todos al primer rencuentro de la promoción 2001del instituto de forks- dijo el anfitrión haciendo silencio en la sala- supongo que han venido absolutamente todos, por supuesto con algunas ausencias que no podemos evitar pero…-en ese momento sentimos los pasos firmes de los tacos de alguien entrar; no pude ver quien era por la gente, pero parecían asombrados ante la presencia de la mujer, mientras caminaba el murmuro no se dejó extrañar, hasta que pude ver quien era

- Rosalie- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

- no puede ser ella- dije incrédulo, ella se detuvo en medio del salón con su rostro perfecto algo bronceado, la figura era de ensueño, sus curvas siempre perfectas y llevaba un vestido rojo sangre que le caía por su figura de forma suave hasta las rodillas, su cabello iba recogido en un moño perfecto… pensé que diría algo pero solo camino hacia bella que estaba unos pasos alejada al grupo

- me equivoque, sí que faltaba alguien… la hermosa presencia de Rosalie hale- dijo el anfitrión, aún seguía viéndola así que fue muy poco lo que atendí después de esas palabras, James me dio un golpe suave y volteé a verlo… ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Que intentaba? Jamás pensé que vendría, ella no querría venir porque sabía que yo de todos modos asistiría, la prensa se encargó de que el mundo entero supiera donde estaba yo esta noche… acaso quería Volverme loco; un día dice que no me quiere volver a ver y al otro viene a enloquecerme, no la iba a dejar; ya había aceptado que nuestras vidas estaban separadas, no iba a permitir que solo su presencia me derrumbará… ¡pero que hermosa que estaba, parecía una diosa!

- espero que se diviertan- escuche terminar decir al anfitrión y la música siguió; mis amigos y yo nos sentamos en una mesa separada a la de mi hermana, Edward y Rose; ella no miro en ningún momento pero yo simplemente no podía dejar de verla

- la vas a gastar- dijo Laurent a mi costado

- no digas tonterías- dije molesto por el comentario mientras me llevaba el whisky a mi boca

- la verdad es que está muy sexy, solo verla me excita- dijo James mirándola con deseo, me enfureció su comentario pero trate de que no se me notara- la iré a saludar

- tú que vas y yo que te mato- le amenace de forma desquiciada

- tranquilo brother, cuando vas a entender que ya no es tu mujer y ella siempre me gusto- me dijo desafiante y sin más fue hacia ella

- hola Rosalie- escuche que saludaba, fue cuando voltee a verlos; ella le saludo con una sonrisa cálida decidí no mirar más y Salí del lugar. Después de estar unos minutos en el patio me dispuse a entrar, allí encontré a james con rosalie, mi hermana y el estúpido de mi cuñado riendo con copas en la mano y juro que la sangre me hervía.

- espero que estén pasando una hermosa velada, es grato tener hoy día personalidades tan importantes, como por ejemplo el actual diputado Jacob Black- ¿quién lo diría?, pensé mientras sonreía… Jacob diputado- oh a oficial de la Nasa Laurent Michels; oh alguien tan famoso como el cantautor Edward Cullen con todos y sus gramis- Edward era el único del grupo que siguió la música y desde hace dos años ya es una estrella vendiendo millones de discos y haciendo giras por todo el mundo- oh alguien como la señora cullen, bella tan hermosa que es la jefa del hospital de Nueva york- mi hermana sonrió tímidamente mientras aplaudían, la verdad que era impresionante que siendo tan joven ya ocupara ese puesto- y bueno como olvidarnos de la estrella de futbol soccer, el titular indiscutible del Manchester united, Emmett Swan- todos voltearon a verme y aplaudirme, solo sonreí y levante mi copa en agradecimiento- y bueno no olvidar por supuesto a nuestra licenciada Rosalie hale, la cual es jefa de la área jurídica de la unión europea en España- ¿España?... así que allí era donde vivía, en España- que además recuerdo cantaba muy bien, ¿porque no nos deleita con una canción?- propuso haciendo que rose se sonrojara

- no gracias- dijo Rosalie sonriendo amablemente, varias personas insistieron y la empujaron al estrado y su hermano Edward la acompaño

- ok, pero les digo que no canto más que en la ducha- dijo rosalie sonriente- esta canción la compuse con unas amigas hace muchos años, y nunca la cantamos en público pero ¿porque no hoy?, se llama man! i feel like a woman, espero que les guste- comenzó a sonar la música, rose parecía nerviosa, tomo el micro con fuerza y comenzó a cantar

_Let's go girls_

_I´m going out tonight, i´m feelin´ alright (__esta noche saldré, me siento muy bien)_

_gonna let it all hang out__ (voy a dejarlo todo pendiente)  
__wanna make some noise, really raise my voice (__quiero hacer ruido, alzar mi voz)__  
__yeah, i wanna scream and shout (__, si, quiero gritar y chillar)_

Hasta ese momento se movió muy poco, supongo por los nervios pero luego comenzó a mover sus caderas tímidamente aun aferrada al micro.

___no inhibitions, make no conditions (__sin condiciones, sin inhibiciones)  
__get a little outta line (__pasarme un poco de la raya)__  
__i ain´t gonna act politically correct (__no seré políticamente correcta)  
__i only wanna have a good time (__sólo quiero pasarlo bien)_

Para ese momento ya había dejado el micro y para la siguiente frase tomo del moño y lo deshizo, dejando caer su larga rubia cabellera rebelde por su espalda.__

_the best thing about being a woman (__lo mejor de ser una mujer)  
__is the prerogative to have a little fun and...(__ es el querer un poco de diversion y...)  
_

En ese momento rose tomo el micro sacándolo de su pedestal y comenzó a moverse provocativamente por el estrado.

___oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget i´m a lady (__oh oh oh, volverme totalmente loca, olvidar que soy una dama)  
__men´s shirts, short skirts (__camisas de hombres, minifaldas)  
__oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin´ it in style (__oh oh oh, ser realmente salvaje, si, hacerlo con estilo)_

_oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction (__oh oh oh, entrar en acción, sentir la atracción)  
__color my hair, do what i dare (__teñir mi pelo, hacer lo que me de la gana)  
__oh, oh, oh, i wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way i feel (__oh oh oh, quiero ser libre, para sentirme como me siento)_

Cada movimiento que daba estaba cargado de tanta sensualidad que sin duda tuve una reacción en mi entrepierna, solo recordar su suave piel, sus caricias, sus besos y…

___man! i feel like a woman! (__hombre! me siento una mujer)_

¿Qué?... esa ultima frase cargada de tata seducción hacia… ¿James?, luego comenzó a bajar del estrado caminando sensualmente hasta estar frente a james quien sentado la miraba extasiado sin dejar de moverse provocativamente.__

_the girls need a break, tonight we´re gonna take (__las chicas necesitamos un respiro, y lo tomaremos esta noche)  
__the chance to get out on the town (__la ocasión de salir por la ciudad)  
__we don´t need romance, we only wanna dance (__no necesitamos romances, solo queremos bailar)__  
__we´re gonna let our hair hang down (__permitiremos que nuestro pelo se despeine)_

Continuo cantando mientras colocaba su tacón en la silla donde estaba james, justo entre su entrepierna y seguía moviéndose seductoramente.

___the best thing about being a woman (__lo mejor de ser una mujer)  
__is the prerogative to have a little fun and... (__es el querer un poco de diversión y...)  
_

Bajo el tacón y luego tomo de su corbata para levantarlo de la silla

___oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget i´m a lady (__oh oh oh, volverme totalmente loca, olvidar que soy una dama)  
__men´s shirts, short skirts (__camisas de hombres, minifaldas)  
__oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin´ it in style (__oh oh oh, ser realmente salvaje, si, hacerlo con estilo)  
__oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction (__oh oh oh, entrar en acción, sentir la atracción)  
__color my hair, do what i dare (__teñir mi pelo, hacer lo que me de la gana)  
__oh, oh, oh, i wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way i feel (__oh oh oh, quiero ser libre, para sentirme como me siento)_

Le cantaba, a él, le bailaba, a él, lo seducía, se contorneaba y se notaba a james muy excitado, tanto que el bulto en su entrepierna ya era evidente, claro que mientras que rose le bailaba tan descaradamente él también la tocaba y ella se dejaba… yo estaba a punto de estallar, de matarlos a los dos… ¡maldita sea! ¿porque tenía que afectarme tanto esa mujer?_  
__  
__man! i feel like a woman! (__hombre! me siento una mujer)_

Esa última frase la dijo apegándose a él tanto que podía sentir yo mismo aquella sensación de sus pechos apretados a uno y su aliento tan cerca.

Coloco su pierna en la cadera de james y le canto al oído.

_the best thing about being a woman (__lo mejor de ser una mujer)  
__is the prerogative to have a little fun and...(__ es el querer un poco de diversion y...)_

Cuando estuve a punto de ir y separarlos, ella misma lo alejo y comenzó a cantar y moverse por todos lado, bailando y divirtiéndose._  
_

_oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget i´m a lady (__oh oh oh, volverme totalmente loca, olvidar que soy una dama)  
__men´s shirts, short skirts (__camisas de hombres, minifaldas)  
__oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin´ it in style (__oh oh oh, ser realmente salvaje, si, hacerlo con estilo)  
__oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction (__oh oh oh, entrar en acción, sentir la atracción)  
__color my hair, do what i dare (__teñir mi pelo, hacer lo que me de la gana)  
__oh, oh, oh, i wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way i feel (__oh oh oh, quiero ser libre, para sentirme como me siento)  
_

En ese momento llego hasta mí, me miro y me hablo al oído

___man! i feel like a woman! (__hombre! me siento una mujer)  
_

Siguió caminando por el salón, mientras bailaba, y reía, llego hasta james y en su última frase coloco su pierna en su cadera y se apretó a él.

___i get totally crazy__  
__can you feel it__  
__come, come, come on baby__  
__i feel like a woman_

**(canción: Man! I Feel Like a Woman!- shania Twain)**

Y allí estaba ella, dejándose tocar por ese imbécil, reía con él, y yo hervía de celos, la gente aplaudía extasiada y yo solo quería matarlos a ambos, la única frase que me dedica y es precisamente la que más desafiante sonaba.

ROSALIE POV:

En realidad me sentí tan bien cantando, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y era tan liberador. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Emmett y no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos fríos y vacíos

- Eso fue genial, yo creo que debería cantar otra, pero ahora que lo haga la banda, si bien no está completa, esta Edward, Emmett y rose- dijo el anfitrión

- no cantare sin mi hermano- le dije a bella

- vamos será divertido- dijo Edward

- ¿tienes miedo?- escuche decir a Emmett tras de mi

- eres una estrella de futbol, no creo que sea bueno para tu imagen cantar en público- le conteste mirándolo con frialdad

- en realidad me parece divertido- sonrió sensualmente

- no tenemos nada que cantar- le dije a Edward

- tengo una canción, pero le falta la letra- me dijo entusiasmado

- podemos improvisar siempre lo hemos hecho y nos salía perfecto- dijo tras de mí el entrometido de Emmett

- no voy a improvisar contigo- le dije con molestia

- ¿tienes miedo?- volvió a desafiarme

- bien, solo me gustaría ponerle un título a la canción, para que la repitas en el coro- le dije con naturalidad, para dejar en claro que no temblaba ante su presencia

- lo que quieras- me dijo sonriendo con esa encantadora sonrisa

- esta… prohibido… quererme- le dije lentamente para que captara la indirecta

- por mi está bien- me sonrió con orgullo

- bien- dije y me dirigí a escenario sin decir más

- perfecto, al parecer ya se pusieron de acuerdo… ¡señoras y señores con ustedes la banda!... que extrañamente nunca le pusieron nombre- nos presentó mientras llegábamos al estrado

- gracias- dijo Emmett tomando el micro- si nos equivocamos o hacemos el ridículo, tengan en cuenta que vamos a improvisar- continuo Emmett y Comenzó a sonar la música que era muy linda

- ¿comienzas tu o yo… muñeca?- pregunto sonriéndome divertido de la situación

- hazlo tú- le dije con molestia pero la verdad que no se me ocurría nada que cantar

(Las letras en negro son de Emmett, las cursivas de rose y las subrayadas ambos)

**No… te quiero, No te quiero nada**

**Tu boca se queda en silencio**

**Tus ojos ya no me iluminan**

**No me causas ansiedad.**

Canto muy suelto y luego hiso un gesto para que yo siguiera… en un segundo medite sus palabras… me trataba de decir que ya o me quería, ok… ahora me va a escuchar

_Sé muy bien_

_Que tu vida ya no es la misma_

_Que ya no puedes olvidarme_

_Que yo me convertí en tu vida en un recuerdo y nada más_.

No sé ni cómo salieron aquellas palabras pero parece que lo molestaron porque su sonrisa paso a ser algo fría, en el mismo momento comenzamos a sincronizar en una frase que fue la siguiente

Para mi fue solo un juego que intentaste ganar

**Y ahora el premio te lo voy a hacer pagar.**

Esa última frase sí que la canto con rabia, ¡que rayos se creía!, entonces la siguiente parte la cante con yo más fuerza y el trato de seguirla en un coro bajo sonando armonioso

No te das cuenta que el tiempo entre tu y yo se acabo

Ya no me mires asi, voy a decirte que no

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme.

No te arrodilles, No pidas que regrese otra vez

Hazme un favor por tu bien, se que lo vas a aprender

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme

Prohibido quererme.

Sonó muy bien, el coro, parecía que lo hubiéramos cantado toda la vida, o es solo que Emmett y yo pensábamos igual… ¿en realidad era así?

**Si me voy y no te digo nada**

**Tu cara no me quita el sueño**

**Mi cama ya no tiene sito y tengo ganas de soñar**.

Esta frase me la canto acercándose tanto que sentí su aliento rosarme, y sus ojos eran tan desafiantes que me helo, pero respire profundo y le respondí

_Se muy bien,_

_Que llamas y quieres hablarme_

_Entiende que no soy la misma_

_Que nada de lo que me digas te lo creo y es verdad._

La siguiente parte de la canción fue una repetición de lo anterior y nos soltamos mas ya no nos miramos si no que interactuamos con el publico

Para ti fue solo un juego que intentaste ganar

**Y ahora el premio te lo voy a hacer pagar.**

No te das cuenta que el tiempo entre tu y yo se acabo

Ya no me mires así, voy a decirte que no

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme.

No te arrodilles, No pidas que regrese otra vez

Hazme un favor por tu bien, se que lo vas a aprender

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme

Prohibido quererme.

No te das cuenta que el tiempo entre tu y yo se acabo

Ya no me mires asi, voy a decirte que no

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme.

Prohibido quererme

Prohibido quererme.

**(Canción: prohibido quererme- ov7)**

Todo el público aplaudió extasiado, agradecimos y nos fuimos hacia nuestros asientos, luego de la cena camine hacia el jardín, estaba cansada y estaba planeando drásticamente regresar a casa

- Linda noche ¿no?- pregunto una voz tras de mi

- es muy linda- conteste sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado

- estuviste genial allí adentro, deberías haber sido cantante- me dijo colocándose a mi costado

- ese no es mi mundo Emmett y tampoco el tuyo aunque te desenvuelves bien allí- le conteste

- yo soy una persona publica después de todo, y me encanta, pero una cancha de futbol es mi escenario- dijo lo mire de reojo y vi que sonreía

- el mío es un juzgado y soy buena en eso- agregue

- somos tan distintos- dijo con melancolía

- ¿y eso es bueno o malo?- pregunté con curiosidad

- solo olvide lo que dije… ¿así que vives en España?- me pregunto haciendo que se me fuera la sangre de rostro

- sí… pero no me preguntes en que parte- le dije en tono de enfado

- no lo iba a hacer- me contesto con el mismo tono- ¿Cómo esta jasper?- preguntó amablemente

-en una cárcel… ¿Cómo crees que podría estar?- ok no debí de ser tan mala

- yo sé que él es inocente- me dijo con firmeza

- por supuesto que lo es, la única culpable aquí es Alice- dije enérgica

- tampoco creo que ella haya sido, la mejor forma para sacar a jasper de donde esta es que empieces a buscar al culpable en otro lado ¿no crees?- bueno esa era una buena recomendación

- será mejor que me vaya… permiso- le dije comenzando a moverme hacia la entrada al salón

- te llevo… yo también estoy cansado y ya quiero irme- me dijo haciendo que pare en seco

- no tienes que…- le dije

- si tengo, no trajiste auto, yo aún tengo mi jepp- dijo caminando hacia mi

- me estoy quedando en la mansión hale y sobre el jepp sabes que siempre lo deteste- le dije sonriendo tímidamente

- pues yo creo que siempre te gusto- sonrió con dulzura

- está bien, iré a despedirme- una vez en el jepp el silencio se hiso ensordecedor

- ¿Qué tal está Ethan?- esa pregunta sí que me dejo helada

- bu… bueno, el… es un niño estupendo, pero quien lo dice ¿no? su madre… ¿porque me preguntas sobre el?- le pregunte torpemente, creo que estaba sudando, y tiritando no de frio si no de miedo de que sospechara algo de mi hijo

- era un bebe muy lindo, y no se porque me causaba ternura… pero supongo que eso se debe a que los bebes siempre causan ternura, y a eso agrégale que era tu hijo entonces…- de repente callo, me pareció ver en sus ojos un brillo tierno cuando se dirigía de ethan… no hay duda que la sangre es más fuerte que nada

- sigue Emmett… ¿qué hay conque sea mi hijo?- le pregunte intrigada

- pues que eres la mujer que más he amado en la vida, por tanto creo que le tengo un cariño a tu hijo- dijo ruborizándose, no dije nada más hasta que llegamos a casa y me acompaño hasta el pórtico

- bueno sana y salva- me dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla

- Emmett… gracias, por no odiar a ethan- le dije antes de que se fuera

- él no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores, sobre todos los míos- dijo y se dio media vuelta para marcharse

- Emmett- dije, el volteo a verme y me acerque decidida hasta que estuvimos a escasos centímetros

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido

- bésame- no fue una sugerencia más sonó como una orden y ni siquiera sé porque la di

- no creo que sea buena idea- me dijo aunque sonó poco convencido

- tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa- dije volviendo a la realidad- adiós- le dije antes de darme vuelta y comencé a abrir la puerta

- rose- escuche decir antes de que tomara mi brazo y me atrajera a él para luego besarme suavemente y en ese preciso momento subí al cielo de donde no quiero bajar


	25. CAP 25: EL HIJO DE UNA ESTRELLA DEL FCB

**CAP 25: EL HIJO DE UNA ESTRELLA DEL FC BARCELONA**

ROSALIE POV:

_- Emmett- dije, el volteo a verme y me acerque decidida hasta que estuvimos a escasos centímetros_

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido_

_- bésame- no fue una sugerencia más sonó como una orden y ni siquiera sé porque la di_

_- no creo que sea buena idea- me dijo aunque sonó poco convencido_

_- tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa- dije volviendo a la realidad- adiós- le dije antes de darme vuelta y comencé a abrir la puerta_

_- rose- escuche decir antes de que tomara mi brazo y me atrajera a él para luego besarme suavemente y en ese preciso momento subí al cielo de donde no quiero bajar_

_**4 años después… 2 de Agosto de 2010**_

_This time, This place (Es el tiempo, es el lugar)_

_Misused, Mistakes (Demasiados errores)_

_Too long, Too late (demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde)_

_Who was I to make you wait (quien hara que yo te haga esperar)_

_Just one chance (solo una oportunidad)_

_Just one breath (solo un respiro)_

_Just in case there's just one left (solo en el caso de si alguno deja al otro)_

_'Cause you know, (porque tu sabes)_

_you know, you know (tu sabes, tu sabes)_

- sí Edward, la estoy escuchando… es hermosa no veo el problema de que este año gane un grammy- le dije por teléfono tomando un café en el despacho de mi casa en Barcelona, mientras escuchaba el nuevo éxito de Edward

- no te confundas rose no busco un grammy… solo quiero que mi canción sea perfecta, mi nuevo álbum tenía que superar a los anteriores… lo bueno es que lo logre y en menos de una semana ya tiene disco de platino… ¿no es genial?- me contesto entusiasmado, tome asiento en mi sillón y respire profundo

- sí es estupendo, pero no me creo eso de que no quieras otro grammy, aunque aun no entiendo cuál es el chiste de que lo ganes nuevamente… eres mejor artista, álbum y canción por cuatro años consecutivos… ya no le veo la gracia- le comente sonriente; me sentía muy feliz al recordar el éxito que había logrado Edward y el reconocimiento que tenía, era una gran persona y un estupendo cantautor… el rio tras de la línea

- tú no eres una artista por tanto no lo sabes… a mí no me importa ganar el grammy ni ningún otro premio… me importa que la gente le guste mis canciones como me gustan a mí, que sientan con ella lo que yo siento- dijo de forma apasionada tras de la línea, a el realmente le encantaba lo que hacia

- me alegro, te mereces todo tus éxitos hermano… y es una hermosa canción… supongo dedicada a tu flamante esposa- le dije y sentí algo de incomodidad en su reacción

- ella es mi musa- dijo con poco convencimiento

- ¿pasa algo en el paraíso?- pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi café

_That I love you (que te amo)_

_I have loved you all along (que este amor por ti tiene tiempo_

_And I miss you (y que te extraño)_

_Been far away for far too long (has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo)_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me (y yo sigo soñando que tu estas conmigo)_

_and you'll never go (y que nunca te vas)_

_Stop breathing if (y entonces... dejo de respirar)_

_I don't see you anymore (y ya no te veo mas)_

- te agradezco que nos recibas en tu casa este lunes, fue una estupenda idea la de las vacaciones para bella- me dijo en un tono de voz frio

- hay que aprovechar tu gira en Europa, ¿para qué dejarla en Nueva York a que se aburra si puede pasar un mes increíble con nosotros?- le dije- pero dime la verdad ¿tan mal están las cosas?- un gran suspiro llego del auricular

- lo que verdaderamente quiero es que ella se olvide por fin de la tonta idea de buscar un hijo muerto- dijo con molestia… me puse en pie y camine hacia el ventanal

- eso es lo que te pasa… tranquilo yo me encargare de que olvide su obsesión de una vez por todas- le dije mientras miraba al jardín

- son 7 años rose… verdaderamente yo ya estoy cansado- me dijo con decepción

- la amas… y en verdad te admiro, a pesar de tus errores siempre has estado a su lado- le dije dejando mi taza de café en el escritorio de roble

- por ahora, espero que no se le ocurra buscar a nuestro hijo en Europa porque eso si ya no lo aguantaría- me comentó de forma mordaz

- qué tontería dices, aquí se relajara, se olvidara de esa absurda búsqueda y se olvidara de que tienes una hija de 5 años esperándote en américa- dije haciéndole recordar que no es bella la única que en ese matrimonio a cometido errores y no más graves que tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio

- golpe bajo belleza… salúdame a todos por allí, hablamos luego- dijo de forma incomoda

- de tu parte- murmure y el corto

_On my knees, I'll ask (De rodillas, te pregunto)_

_Last chance for one last dance (Hay oportunidad para un ultimo baile?)_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand (porque contigo yo sigo de pie)_

_All of hell to hold your hand (que diablos, tener tu mano)_

_I'd give it all (ya la sustuve todo el tiempo)_

_I'd give for us (di todo por nosotros)_

_Give anything but I won't give up (Te di todo, pero yo queria estar de pie)_

_'Cause you know, (porque tu sabes)_

_you know, you know (tu sabes, tu sabes)_

- esa si es una linda canción- dijo desde la puerta Jasper dándome su mejor sonrisa. Le sonreí ampliamente. No sé cómo pude sobrevivir tantos años sin él. Es uno de mis columnas más fuertes; por eso luche tantos años para sacarlo de la cárcel y lo logre. Cuando se culpó enfurecí pero luego acepte su sacrificio; solo el amor verdadero te permite algo como ello; y me dio envidia, de que Alice tuviera a alguien que lo amar tan intensamente; sin embargo yo le jure que no descansaría hasta verlo regresar a casa, pues lo logre; se comprobó que no habían suficientes pruebas condenatorias en su contra, que solo se había culpado por salvar a Alice… pero a mi pesar fue la ayuda de Emmett la que lo saco de allí, el me dio la clave para ganar la apelación "la mejor forma para sacar a Jasper de donde esta es que empieces a buscar al culpable en otro lado" esas palabras me dieron un nuevo panorama de la situación, había intentado hacer entender a los jueces de que Alice era la culpable y mi hermano la había salvado de la cárcel pero Alice tampoco era la culpable; busque con nuevo testigos, pericias, entre otros, y en uno de esos vanos intentos encontré a alguien que me ayudo… hubo otra persona en ese lugar ese día, el vendedor de periódicos vio entrar a 3 personas al edificio lo que se corroboro el conserje y un hombre de limpieza … una de las personas era Alice, la otra un señor de mediana edad y la otra una mujer que no se ha logrado identificar, Jasper… nunca entro al edificio; El hombre de mediana edad tenía una cuartada, iba a la oficina del según nivel; pero la otra mujer a pasar de haber sido requerida por edictos para que se apersonara a dar su testimonio de que hacía en el edificio a esa hora del día, nunca se identificó, por lo que al parecer tenemos a otra sospechosa; algunas otras pericias demostraron que el fallecido murió cuando Alice ya no estaba en el edificio y como Jasper jamás lo piso fueron descartados como posibles culpables, aún siguen las investigaciones y Jasper aun esta investigado, pero libre; que pena que tuviera que pasar casi 4 años para que me diera cuenta de ello; un año después de que Emmett me digiera ello Jasper salió de la cárcel por la ultima apelación que me quedaba. Aun se sigue buscando al culpable pero tengo la paz de saber que ni Alice ni Jasper son unos asesinos. Y tengo algo que agradecer a Emmett, para mi pesar.

- su nueva obra de arte- dije, él sonrió mientras caminaba hacia mí

- mamá llamo, dice que vendrá a visitar a Ethan la próxima semana- dijo mientras que se tumbaba en el sillón y ponía sus largas tiernas sobre mi bella mesa de te

- ¿Quién diría verdad? resulto mejor abuela que madre- dije empujando sus pies para que cayeran al suelo

- la ley de la vida- me dijo sonriéndome cuando de repente algo hiso estallar el vidrio del despacho- ¡no pude ser! ¡Otro vidrio más!- murmuro cuando me di cuenta del balón de futbol que había entrado a mi despacho, contuve la ira que comenzaba a emanar de mis entrañas, ¿que ese vidrial tenía que cambiarlo 4 veces el mes siempre?

- ¡Ethan Daniel Dawson Hale!- grite enérgica y muy molesta, el niño que asomo la cabeza por la puerta sonrió tímidamente enseñándome aquellos hoyuelos que me doblegaban con facilidad

_That I love you (que te amo)_

_I have loved you all along (que este amor por ti tiene tiempo_

_And I miss you (y que te extraño)_

_Been far away for far too long (has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo)_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me (y yo sigo soñando que tu estas conmigo)_

_and you'll never go (y que nunca te vas)_

_Stop breathing if (y entonces... dejo de respirar)_

_I don't see you anymore (y ya no te veo mas)_

_So far away (muy muy lejos)_

_(So far away) (muy muy lejos)_

_Been far away for far too long (Hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo)_

_So far away (muy muy lejos)_

_(So far away) (muy muy lejos)_

_Been far away for far too long (Hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo)_

_But you know, you know, you know (Pero tu sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes)_

- en mi defensa, mi shut es cada vez más fuerte- dijo entrando despreocupado, aquella mirada despreocupada, sínica; caracterizaban a padre e hijo

- en mi acusación esto amerita un….- trate de luchar contra las sensaciones que me provocaban esa sonrisa y esa forma de mirar y castigarlo

- noooo, ni se te ocurra mencionar la palabra con c- dijo de repente el hombre de cabello blanco y bonachón que acababa de entrar

- amerita un castigo, no es la primera ventana- le dije a mi abuelo inmediatamente… tenían que dejarlo de consentir y malcriar

- en realidad es la tercera en este mes- dijo Jasper con tono despreocupado volviendo a poner sus pies en mi mesa, le lance mi mirada más asesina y el bajo los pies al suelo

- acabo de traerle a mi bisnieto un gran premio por sus excelentes notas y tu castigo arruinaría mi premio- dijo colocándose tras de Ethan y acercándolo a él, mi hijo lo abraso con su cara de inocencia más característica, lo manipulador quizás lo saco de mi

- ¿qué es abue? ¿Qué es?- pregunto levantado la vista emocionado

- 4 geniales entradas para el partido de pre temporada en Inglaterra del Barcelona con el Manchester united- sonrió el abuelo despeinando el cabello rebelde de Ethan

- ¡siiiiii!- grito emocionado dando saltitos por todo el despacho

- nooo, no voy a dejarlo ir por dos motivos, detesto que viaje solo, y segundo ¿que no me oyen en esta casa?, está castigado abuelo- dije de forma autoritaria, Ethan me vio con tristeza e hizo un puchero… ¡dios! ¿Porque tenía el poder para hacerme hacer lo que el quería?

- puede esperar, iremos Jasper, Ethan, invitaremos a Dustin y yo- dijo el abuelo sonriendo cariñosamente, vi el rostro de mi hijo iluminarse

- ¿ira Dustin?, eso es genial- dijo entusiasmado, Dustin era el mejor amigo de mi hijo desde que nos mudamos a España, eran casi hermanos

- abuelo, así no me ayudaras a convencerlo de que no vaya- le dije con decepción y molestia

- déjamelo a mí… Ethan, es un partido de pretemporada, lo más probable es que no vaya messi, ni xavi, ni iniesta- dijo Mi hermano poniéndose en pie

_I wanted (Yo te busco)_

_I wanted you to stay (Yo busco que estes aquí)_

_'Cause I needed (Porque lo necesito)_

_I need to hear you say (necesito oirte decir)_

_That I love you ("Que te amo")_

_That I love you ("Que te amo")_

_I have loved you all along (que te he amado desde siempre)_

_And I forgive you (y te perdono)_

_And I forgive you (y te perdono)_

_For being away for far too long (por haber estado tan lejos tanto tiempo")_

_So keep breathing (A si que sigues respirando)_

- bueno, eso sí… acaban de salir de un mundial, y lo más probable es que muy pocos titulares jueguen- apoyo mi abuelo

- y que importa… iremos a Inglaterra a ver un juego del mejor equipo de mundo- dijo extasiado- con el segundo mejor equipo- dijo dejando de lado el entusiasmo

- para ti cualquier equipo es el mejor segundo equipo del mundo… todos menos el Madrid- dijo Félix entrando al despacho

- ¡papaaaa!- grito Ethan y se lanzó en los brazos de Félix, este lo alzo en brazos y lo balanceo dando vueltas con tanto amor, si algo no dudaba es el cariño que esos dos se tenían

- ¿por qué no dijiste que llegabas hoy?- pregunte confundida, el siempre llamaba para dar aviso de que llegaba ya que trabajaba en Madrid la mayor parte del tiempo

- quería darles la sorpresa, lo malo es que salgo mañana de nuevo- dijo bajando al piso a Ethan y atrayéndolo de espalda a el

- papá iré a…- trato de hablar mi hijo mirando sobre su hombro arriba

- sí lo escuche campeón, y eso es genial- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas y hablándole al oído de Ethan muy cerca- si fuera tu yo arreglaría mi maleta ahora

- no me ayudas- le dije molesta cruzándome de brazos

- vamos rose, es un viaje de un día, no está al otro lado del mundo… solo es Inglaterra- dijo sonriéndome cálidamente… note en su mirada a que se refería con mencionar la palabra Inglaterra… di un suspiro sonoro de rendición al ver las miradas expectantes de los presentes

- bien- dije rendida

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more (Porque yo a ti NO te dejare)_

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go (abrazate a mi y nunca me dejes ir)_

_So keep breathing (A si que sigues respirando)_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more (Porque yo a ti NO te dejare)_

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go (abrazate a mi y nunca me dejes ir)_

_(Keep breathing) (sigues respirando)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go (abrazate a mi y nunca me dejes ir)_

_(Keep breathing) (sigues respirando)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go (abrazate a mi y nunca me dejes ir)_

(**canción far away de Nickelback)**

- Vamos campeón… tenemos maletas que hacer- dijo Jasper- el último en llegar a tu cuarto es un madridista- dijo y corrieron acompañados por el abuelo

- sácalo, no es el hecho de que viaje, si no a donde viaja- dijo Félix caminando hacia mi

- no tengo nada en contra de que vaya a Inglaterra y menos a un parido del Manchester united, lo dejo tener un poster de Emmett en su cuarto, ¿por qué tendría que ponerme nerviosa por ello?- pregunte molesta caminando hacia la puerta pero cuando camine por su lado tomo de mi brazo y me detuvo

- porque lo haces, lo haces cada vez que quiere ir a ver un partido de la selección norteamericana, lo hiciste cuando lo vio jugar contra el Barcelona para el Manchester united, lo haces cada vez que por champions quiere ir a Inglaterra… rose, no pasa nada, ¿ok?, Para Ethan, Emmett Mccarty Swan es un gran jugador norteamericano de futbol que juega en Inglaterra… nada más que un crack del que solo quiere que le firme una camiseta- dijo Félix acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla

- tengo miedo de que lo vea, ¡por dios! es su mismo retrato, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber quién es su padre si lo mira… tengo miedo de que lo sepa y me lo quite… siempre voy a tener ese temor- le confesé, el me abraso con dulzura y susurro en mi oído

- que probabilidad es que lo mire desde el campo de juego- separe mi rostro y lo mire, él me estaba sonriendo cálidamente- jamás permitiría que nos lo quite, es nuestro hijo… nuestro- dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios

EMMETT POV:

La música sonaba muy fuerte, y mientras tomaba de mi bebida di una mirada panorámica a mi penthouse, estaba repleta de gente, modelos, artistas; todos riendo, bailando y bebiendo despreocupadamente… el equipo entero estaba aquí, el coach acababa de retirarse, y la fiesta había comenzado a tornarse salvaje, al punto de que 4 de mis 5 habitaciones ya estaban ocupadas y no precisamente con un apareja respectivamente en cada recamara. Pero no importaba era conocido por mis salvajes fiestas en esta ciudad, y más en vacaciones fuera de temporada, y hoy en especial era espectacular ya que era mi fiesta de cumpleaños 28, así que lo importante es que todos disfrutaran

- gran fiesta amigo- de repente dijo uno de mis amigos en el equipo

- como siempre- le dije tomando otro sorbo de mi bebida

- ¿Qué se siente ser un año más viejo?- me pregunto sonriendo

- eres un año mayor que yo… así que tú debes saber cómo se siente la vejez- dije riendo

- ola mi amor- escuche la voz sensual tras de mi

- hola bonita- le dije girando mi mirada y ofreciendo mi mano para que se acercara más

- carrick… déjame con Emmett hay algo que tengo que hablar con el- dijo tomando de mi mano y pegando su sensual cuerpo al mío

- si tienen suerte una de las recamaras estará vacía- dijo riendo- te veo luego campeón- me dijo y dando una palmada en mi espalda se adentró entre la gente

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunte susurrando sensualmente en su oído, mientras di una mordida en su pequeña oreja y baje mi mano por su espalda descubierta

- siempre has dicho que ha conseguido muchas cosas y que le debes mucho a este club- Dijo tratando de sonar fría

- soy el capitán- dije mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba mi mano a su trasero

- pero quieres emigrar ¿o me equivoco?- dijo colocando una mano en mi pecho entre mi camisa

- ya te dije que sí, pero no me iré a un club que no sea uno de categoría mundial- le dije subiendo la mano que tenía en una de sus caderas a sus pechos

- ¿el fc Barcelona te parece de categoría mundial?- pregunto y me quede helado por aquel comentario soltándola inmediatamente para poder mirarla a los ojos detenidamente

- ¿Barcelona?- pregunte en shock

- hoy me llamaron… quieren que seas su nuevo fichaje de verano- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

- ¡oh por dios!… ¡eso sería genial!- le dije alzándola en mis brazos de la emoción… mi sueño de toda la vida, el fc Barcelona… estaba soñando

- bájame… aun no es oficial, tenemos que negociar- me dijo fingiendo sonar molesta he hiso que la pusiera en el piso

- ¿cuándo será una certeza?- pregunte entusiasmado

- ahora se comunicaran con el club y tendrán que empezar las negociaciones, el Manchester no te dejara por menos de 70 millones de dólares eres su capitán y el Barcelona no te comprara por más de 45 millones no es su política gastar más de ese de dinero- sonaba tan profesional que sonreí por ello

- ¿no pueden ser como el Madrid?... por Ronaldo pidieron 90 y los pagaron- dije riendo, Cristiano jugo conmigo durante muchos años hasta que lo ficho el club blanco el año pasado

- el Madrid le gusta regalar el dinero, mira yo me entrometeré lo mas que pueda, en menos de una semana serás del barza o me dejo de llamar Heidi Laroche- dijo de forma solemne

- confió en ti- dije y la atraje a mí de las caderas

- ahora lo que quiero es que me beses- sonreí sensualmente e hice lo que me pidió. Al día siguiente la cabeza me daba vueltas había tomado demasiado la noche anterior y abrí perezosamente los ojos, cuando mi visión se aclaró vi a Heidi vestida mirándome detenidamente

- por fin despiertas- dijo mientras se colocaba los altos tacones negros

- ¿qué hora es?- pregunte adormilado

- casi la una de la tarde- me dijo cepillando su cabello

- ¿por qué no me despertaste?- le dije medio molesto

- suponía que estarías cansado… no dejaste de hacerme el amor toda la noche, debe de dolerte todo- sonrió con picardía mirándome sobre su hombro

- soy un deportista profesional, no me agota nuestras sesiones de sexo- le sonreí de la misma forma

- tengo que reunirme con algunas personas del club para tratar sobre tu fichaje, así que quizás tenga que viajar y no vernos durante unos días, te llamaré- y así tomando su bolso salió de mi departamento, respire profundamente y me puse en pie, me puse algo de ropa y Salí a correr, cuando regrese me puse hacer algo de pesas en mi gimnasio privado, me duche y desayune algo, como ahora no tenía entrenamiento solo me puse a ver algo de noticias en mi LED, pasaba canales hasta que me quede en mtv, el nuevo video de Edward se estaba estrenando, no pude evitar el recuerdo de su hermana… Rose, la mujer que más he amado en la vida… cerré los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente

FLASH BACK:

- bueno sana y salva- le dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla

- Emmett… gracias, por no odiar a ethan- me dijo antes de que me fuera… ¿Cómo podría odiar un hijo suyo?

- él no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores, sobre todos los míos- dije y me di media vuelta para marcharme

- Emmett- dijo, yo voltee a verle y me acerque hasta que estuvimos a escasos centímetros

- ¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

- bésame- no fue una sugerencia más sonó como una orden… ¿Qué dijo?

- no creo que sea buena idea- le dije poco convencido

- tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa- dijo avergonzada- adiós- me dijo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a abrir la puerta… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Al diablo con todo

- rose- dije mientras tomaba de su brazo y la atraía hacia mí para luego besarla suavemente

Tenía mi boca sobre la de ella, con mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Mi pene estaba duro contra su cadera. Ella acomodó su cuerpo, poniendo mi erección en contacto directo con su sexo, después se frotó contra mi. Baje la vista hacia ella con una ardiente expresión.

- ¿Hay algo que desees?- pregunte jadeante

-Sí. Tu pene dentro de mí. Ahora- dijo extasiada mientras abría torpemente la puerta de entraba y entrabamos sin dejar de besarnos. Cuando estuvimos dentro empuje la puerta y la apegue a la misma. Levante su vestido, metiendo la mano mientras lo empujaba sobre sus caderas, luego alcance sus bragas y se la arrastre hacia abajo. Ella se movió, dejándolas caer al suelo. Abrí mis pantalones y saque mi pene, saque de mi bolsillo un condón, desgarrándolo, y poniéndomelo en un tiempo récord.

La empuje más contra la pared y levante su pierna sobre su cadera, y empuje dentro de ella con una dura estocada que la hiso dar un grito ahogado. Gimió mientras salía y entraba en ella de nuevo. Sentía el pulsar de su vagina, más exigente por el placer pecaminoso que le daba. Arrastre los tirantes de su vestido de sus hombros y mostré sus pechos, luego me incline para trabajar en uno de sus pezones y chupárselo fuertemente. Rose se estremeció, golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta de la gran mansión. Ella tiró de mi camisa.

Oh, a ella le gustaba esto, que la golpeara contra la fría puerta de madera, con su vestido como un taco en sus manos mientras se aferraba a mi y mientras la golpeaba con sus profundos empujes hacia arriba, con su frenesí por hacer el amor sacándola de su mente y llevándola a un lugar donde se sentía loca y libre. Rose marcó mis hombros con sus uñas y me exigió más.

-Mierda- dije, meciéndome contra ella más duro, dándole más de lo que ella hubiera querido, deslizando mi mano entre los dos para dar masajes a su clítoris, separándose lo suficiente para que ver como era follada por mi pene dentro de ella y utilizado mis dedos en su clítoris.

- Me voy a correr, Emm. Sigue follándome así.- gimió Rose. Sentí que su vagina estaba tensa en torno a mi erección, con una espiral salvaje de sensaciones haciéndose cargo, y se vino con un grito salvaje.

Cerré mi boca sobre la suya, chupando su lengua mientras me mecía en su contra, empujando muy dentro de ella con un gemido cuando alcance el clímax y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, levantándola del suelo mientras empujaba duro y profundo en su interior. Sin aliento, la lleve al segundo piso, a la primera recamara que encontré y la coloque en la cama cayendo sobre ella, ambos jadeando y húmedos de sudor.

Mi boca cayó sobre la de ella con el hambre que había sostenido durante demasiado tiempo. – perdón por lo de abajo pero Ha pasado mucho tiempo… te necesitaba- dije sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla

- yo también te he necesitado- dijo ella, acariciando sus labios contra los míos.

La bese, y sólo hizo que el calor explotara en mi interior. Ella bajo su mano por mi abdomen y coloco su mano en mi entrepierna y mi erección se puso dura, mi necesidad de follarla me estaba volviendo loco y no se había saciado con lo ocurrido en el primer piso.

Levante la mirada hacia ella, viendo el destello de calor en sus ojos.

-Te necesito otra vez. Sin preliminares. Todo lo que he hecho es pensar en ti dentro de mí. Estoy mojada y caliente y te necesito. Fóllame ahora- me rogo jadeante

Recorrí mi mano por su espalda, desuda y luego Deslice mis pulgares sobre sus pezones. Eran como piedras duras, y necesitaba llenarme las manos de ellos. Deslice mis manos para masajear sus pechos, para sentir sus pezones, después agarre un condón del bolsillo. Me lo puse en un tiempo récord y levante sus caderas, me incline y metí mi pene en su interior. Ella se quedó sin aliento, agarrándome por los brazos y sosteniéndose mientras la follaba, vertiendo todo lo que estuvo reteniendo durante todos esos años.

- Te he necesitado- susurre en su oído- He estado pensando en follarte, en besarte. He extrañado tu boca- dije jadeante y me incline para apretar mis labios a los suyos, necesitando su lengua mientras me reunía con su vagina apretándose alrededor de mi.

Ella se lamió los labios, con su mirada tan clara, tan llena de emoción, era casi difícil mirarla.

- Yo también te he extrañado, Emmett. Es difícil dormir sin tu cuerpo a mi lado en la noche, sin tus manos en mí, sin ti dentro de mí. Es en todo lo que puedo pensar.- dijo mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi carne

Saber que ella sentía la misma desesperada necesidad hizo que me calmara de alguna manera, y que desacelerara el ritmo, que quisiera asegurarme de que ella se viniera, que fuera bueno para ella. Estaba caliente y apretada. Parecía como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella.

- Me voy a correr Emmett- gimió

- Sí. Córrete. Déjame verte.- dije, ella Se echó hacia atrás, saque mi pene hasta la mitad, y disminuí lentamente el ritmo

- más fuerte Emmett, mas fuerte- jadeo, hice caso y aumente el ritmo, Su pelo dorado estaba derramado sobre las sábanas, con su cuerpo desnudo y abierto a mi mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella mientras ella se llevaba a sí misma hasta el borde con sus dedos, con desnudo deseo apretando sus facciones.

- Córrete- le pedí, empujando mi pene dentro de ella- Córrete, cariño

- Estoy cerca, Emmett. Oh, Dios, me vendré ahora mismo.- gimió

Lo sentí mientras lo decía, sentí como su vagina se contraía alrededor de mi pene. me metí dentro de ella y tome su boca y lengua en un momento abrasador, en un beso mientras me vaciaba en su interior, deseando poder gritar, porque era tan malditamente bueno que sentí el orgasmo dispararse a través de mi hasta que mis rodillas estuvieron débiles.

Cuando ella dejó de temblar, di la vuelta a un lado y tire de Rose en su contra, besándola y acariciando su cuerpo.

FIN FLASH BACK:

El recuerdo de aquella noche aun me retumbaba en la memoria, su sabor, su dulzura, su voz, su piel; la amaba con locura… pero fue una estupidez siquiera pensar que podríamos arreglar las cosas. Aquella mañana desperté ilusionado porque quería tenerla a mi lado, decirle que la amo, hablar del futuro pero ella ya no estaba… se había ido y solo había dejado una nota, sabía que residía en España pero no la buscaría, ella tomo la última decisión, se había ido y era lo mejor… ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? tenía un hijo de cuantos años ¿4? No podía hacerle eso a ese niño, él tenía un padre y una familia… lo que había pasado era una locura y por eso ella se había ido y era lo mejor.

JASPER POV:

Ya estaba todo para el viaje, solo eran dos días pero parecía que nos mudábamos de país, rose suele ser un tanto exagerada con respecto a la seguridad de Ethan, ella es muy sobreprotectora, algo que al niño de 8 años le incomodaba porque tien cierta tendencia a ser un poco liberal y autosuficiente... eso lo heredo del padre, no tengo duda; No dudaría que mi sobrino se mudaría antes de cumplir los 18 a otro país

- Pueden dejar de despedirse, se nos va el avión- dije mientras colocaba la última maleta del el auto

- cuídate eh, y recuerda que mama te ama- dijo rose de cuclillas frente a Ethan quien hiso una mueca mientras su madre le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- mamá, no me hagas dar vergüenza- dijo incomodo mi pequeño sobrino

- compórtate campeón- dijo Félix despeinando el rebelde cabello de Ethan

- yo siempre me comporto- sonrió cariñosamente Ethan a quien creía era su padre

- si claro, tú siempre te comportas bien- dijo Félix burlonamente dándole una sonrisa llena de amor… si de algo estaba seguro era que ese hombre amaba a Ethan como si llevara su sangre

- no se olviden de traerme ese te ingles que tanto me gusta- dijo la abuela mientras pellizcaba una de mis mejillas, luego le dio un beso dulce a su esposo, o sea mi abuelo.

Cuando llegamos a Londres los niños quedaron encantados y no era para más, era el sueño de cualquier niño de 8 años, el estadio era magnifico y vimos el primer tiempo del partido tranquilamente, como dije anteriormente muy pocos titulares de ambos equipos jugaron, no estaba messi, ni xavi, ni iniesta, en la banca habían algunos de los campeones mundiales pero solo era tres jugadores del primer equipo los que enfrentaban en el encuentro, además sentí una gran paz de que tampoco estuviera Emmett, ni siquiera en la banca lo cual me dio tranquilidad

- tío… podemos ir por un emparedado- grito Ethan cuando el pitido del árbitro que finalizaba la primera parte sonó

- yo los llevo- le dije al abuelo y caminamos hacia el holl de comida he hice las fila mientras miraba de reojo como Ethan y Dustin jugaban con su nuevo balón de futbol, no se cómo sucedió pero de repente el balón rodo hasta los pies de un hombre alto que vestía de forma ligeramente formal, cuando se volteo y miro el balón lo recogió y al levantar la mirada supe quién era… Emmett

- disculpe… es mi balón… ¡oh por Maradona!, tu eres…- exclamo Ethan cuando se acercó a mi viejo amigo

- sí yo soy… ¿es tuyo amiguito?- sonrió con cariño Emmett ofreciéndole el balón de futbol

- ssssí, ¿me lo firmas?- pregunto Ethan embelesado

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto

- Ethan y él es Dustin, mi mejor amigo- dijo señalando al otro niño que se había quedado sin palabras

- ¿tienes un bolígrafo?- pregunto Emmett alborotando el cabello de Dustin

- tío, ven, préstame un bolígrafo- Grito Ethan mirando hacia mi dirección… ¡maldita sea!, Emmett busco en la fila y noto mi presencia y supe inmediatamente qué se le cruzo por la cabeza, sabía perfectamente quien era Ethan con solo el hecho de llamarme tío

- ¿jas?- preguntó cuándo me miro, desapareciendo la sonrisa cálida que tenía antes de mirarme y remplazándola por una mueca de desconcierto

- Emmett- dije acercándome

- que sorpresa… estas libre, eso es genial- dijo con poco entusiasmo

- ¿lo conoces?- me pregunto mi sobrino un tanto confundido

- él es el hermano de tu tía bella- dije sin dejar de mirar a mi viejo amigo

- ¿mi tía bella es tu hermana?… ¿por qué nadie me dijo eso?- preguntó emocionado

- no pensé que estabas aquí- dije en tono de recriminación

- no juego hoy día… sigo de vacaciones por lo del mundial pero siempre vengo a verlos jugar, tengo un palco privado- me explico sonriendo tímidamente

- bueno… nosotros nos vamos ya va empezar el segundo tiempo- dije tomando de la mano de Dustin e Ethan

- no, eres uno de mis mejore amigos, déjame invitarlos a terminar de ver el partido en mi palco- nos ofreció con más naturalidad y frescura

- ¿que tanto se demoran?- pregunto de repente mi abuelo-… Emmett Swan- termino de decir con asco y desprecio

- señor Alcocer que sorpresa- saludo Emmett un tanto incomodo

- ¿por qué no me dijeron que…?- volvió a preguntar Ethan esta vez a mi abuelo

- cállate Ethan- dijo cortante el abuelo- vámonos, el segundo tiempo va a comenzar

- acabo de invitarlos a mi palco- le dijo Emmett al abuelo cuando este tomaba de la mano de Ethan y lo jalaba hacia la salida

- no creo que sea buena idea ir a tu palco- dije calmadamente

- porfa abuelo, es el hermano de mi tía bella- dijo Ethan suplicante

- tenemos mucho que hablar, son muchos años sin vernos… mejor amigo- me dijo, no me negué sería muy obvio el interés de alejar a mi sobrino de él.

- abuelo, no pasa nada- le dije y este bufo para luego seguirnos al palco privado

Ya en su palco, Ethan y Dustin estaban felices, el partido se miraba de forma espectacular desde aquel lugar, mi abuelo echaba chispas por la furia de ver a Emmett, para el él era un traidor que había lastimado a su preciada joya, su nieta adorada y eso jamás se lo perdonaría y yo estaba siendo interrogado.

- me enteré de que te soltaron… sabía que eras inocentes… se lo dije a tu hermana- me comento mientras tomaba de su bebida

- lo sé, gracias- le dije sin dejar de mirar hacia el césped

- ¿Qué sabes de Alice?- me pregunto de repente; ese nombre… me dolía tanto escuchar ese nombre, aun la amaba, siempre la ame, a pesar de que la odie mientras la creí culpable y una traidora durante muchos años, ahora solo quería recuperarla

- nada, nadie sabe nada, acaso esme, pero Alice le pidió que no nos digiera nada- le respondí tratando de no sonar dolido

- la sigues amando- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación

- no lo sé brother, ha pasado mucho tiempo- mentí

- el tiempo no borra el amor- ¿Emmett dijo eso?

- ¿aun amas a mi hermana?- pregunte volteando a verlo, el me miro sonriendo incómodamente

- sé que dirás que soy tonto y que no se amar, créeme, la he escuchado decir lo mismo durante mucho tiempo, pero aun la recuerdo, la ame como un adolescente, pero es mejor que estemos separados- me dijo en voz baja asegurándose de que ninguno de los niños lo oiga

- quizás es lo mejor- dije sonando muy poco convencido, a mí no me gustaba la idea de separar a padre e hijo y eso es lo que mi hermana estaba haciendo

- ¿ella te conto de la última vez que nos vimos?- pregunto… la fiesta del rencuentro del instituto, por supuesto

- la fiesta de reencuentro… tú y ella pasaron la noche juntos ¿verdad?- pregunte sin mirarlo

- sí, fue la última noche que la hice mía… ¿sabes por qué se marchó?- pregunto con frialdad

- no lose, nunca me lo ha dicho- conteste incomodo

- cuando le hice el amor tuve la pequeña esperanza de que estaríamos juntos, de que resolveríamos todo y nos amaríamos, pero cuando desperté ella se había dio, y en su almohada solo quedaba una nota- me dijo con algo de rencor en sus palabras

- ¿puedo saber que decía?- rose me había hablado de la nota pero jamás me dijo su contenido

- sí, aún mantengo cada palabra escrita en esa servilleta aquí en mi cabeza… decía "emm, quizás estas confundido por mi partida pero créeme es lo mejor para ambos, se que sabes que vivo en España pero te voy a pedir, a suplicar por favor nunca me busques, lo mejor para ambos es seguir nuestros caminos… sé que Heidi y tú siempre van tener algo, ella es perfecta para ti, la mujer ideal para la estrella de futbol en la que te has convertido… solo hubiera deseado que no me lastimaras como lo has hecho y Emmett, cuando le pides a alguien que se aviente al vacío tienes que estar allí para sostenerla cuando caiga… y tu jamás vas a estar allí, solo me has dejado caer… créeme es mejor tomar caminos distintos y superar lo que hubo entre nosotros… adiós para siempre"- relato como si estuviera leyendo nítidamente aquélla nota

- quizás, lo mejor es que la olvides amigo; mírate… tienes todo lo que siempre has deseado, serás feliz realmente cuando dejes ir el recuerdo de rose- le aconseje

- soy feliz brother, tú mismo lo has dicho lo tengo todo… no necesito a Rose- dijo con amargura y una fingida sonrisa

- ella ya rehízo su vida hermano- le dije apenado

- el niño es la más grande evidencia- dijo mirando nostálgico a Ethan quien arengaba mirando el partido

- Ethan es su adoración, vive por el- le dije mirando a mi sobrino con cariño

- ¿por qué hablan tanto?... se pierden el partido- dijo Ethan acercándose a nosotros

- nos ponemos al día con nuestras vidas- dijo Emmett sonriéndole con cariño

- el tío Jasper es el mejor arquero que existe en el mundo- grito orgulloso mi sobrino

- lo sé, yo también lo sufrí… ¿tu juegas al futbol?- pregunto Emmett con interés

- los dos… estamos en la fcb scola del barza, él es delantero y yo mediocampo- dijo orgulloso Ethan señalando a Dustin que miraba aun el partido- algún día jugaremos en la masía y luego en el primer equipo

- guau… aso si es una sorpresa… ¿tu madre que dice al respecto?, ¿no ha tratado de cambiarte ese sueño?- preguntó realmente sorprendido Emmett

- a decir verdad, rose es socia del club, al igual que toda la familia y vamos todos a los partido del barza- dije para romper la tensión- es una gran fanática y la primera que impulsa a Ethan a seguir su sueño

- eth, mira va entrar Alves- grito Dustin e Ethan fue hacia el

- no tienes que sonar como si rose odiara el futbol porque sabes que te equivocas- dije medio molesto

- ella me dejo por ser futbolista- dijo con ira

- ella te dejo, porque preferías mil cosas a ella, entre ellas el futbol- le replique tratando de bajar lo más posible mi volumen de voz

- perdón, no quise sonar tan agreste- dijo tomando de un golpe su bebida- ¿sabes? no se parece en nada a él, a Félix… y esos ojos son de ella, quizás por ello me siento extraño- dijo cambiando drásticamente el tono de la conversación

- Ethan es especial… hace con una sonrisa que Rose acepte y haga lo que a él se le antoje… como este viaje por ejemplo- dije sonriendo divertido

- hay algo en Ethan que me causa ternura… es increíble que solo el hecho de que la sangre de rose este en su venas me haga sentir un cariño por el- sonrió tímidamente, empalidecí con aquellas palabras, la sangre llama no hay duda de ello

- me alegro que sientas algo por el niño y no lo odies- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

- gooool- gritaron extasiados los niños

- ¡hey!, es un palco privado del Manchester no anden gritando los goles en contra- rio Emmett divertido fingiéndose molesto

- son fanáticos- le dije

- ya me di cuenta- sonrió

EMMETT POV:

Pase una linda hora, me hubiera gustado salir a comer algo con ellos, incluso con el señor Alcocer que no dejaba de mirarme asesinamente

- Fue genial volverte a ver Jasper, espero vernos más continuamente- le dije cuando estuvimos en la entrada del estadio

- cuando quieras llámame, ya tiene mi cel- dijo dándome la mano

- no le digas a ros que nos vimos- le aconseje, era mejor que no mencionaran mi nombre

- el señor entusiasmo se lo dirá- dijo mirando a Ethan que saltaba entusiasmado con su amigo Dustin

- hey campeón, me encanto conocerte- le dije dándole al mano, que la tomo inmediatamente, una extraña descarga corrió por mi mano

- a mí también, algún día puedes ir a visitarnos; por ejemplo dentro de una semana mis tía bella vendrá de vacaciones- dijo atropelladamente el pequeño niño… ¿así que mi hermana y rose aun estaban en contacto permanente?, claro es la esposa de su hermano

- no lo sabía, lo pensare- le dije y solté su pequeña mano- adiós dustin, por alguna extraña razón, me parece haberte visto antes- le dije dándole la mano quien tomo de forma cortes, su encaje de cara se me hacía conocida y su cabello color bronce alborotado se me hacía extrañamente familiar

- ya quisiera yo- sonrió emocionado

- señor Alcocer, ha sido un placer volver a verlo- dije con cortecia

- espero fervientemente no volver a cruzarme contigo- dijo en voz baja dándome la mano, parece que los niños no escucharon aquel comentario

- gracias Emmett- dijo Jasper por última vez y se fueron todos perdiéndose entre la gente

- adiós- dije moviendo la mano, vi el rostro de Ethan por última vez voltear a mirare y me sonrió haciendo que algo en mí se encogiera

- ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Algún sobrino tuyo?- pregunto Nani colocando su brazo en mis hombros

- unos amigos, uno de los niños es hijo de una buena amiga- le explique sin dejar de mirar la salida

- qué raro… el morocho me pareció que fuero algo tuyo, seguro que es una amiga, ¿no era hijo de tu hermana?- pregunto, haciendo que volteara a verlo confundido

- ¿por qué lo dices?… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunté confundido

- vamos Emmett, no lo notaste, parecía tu hijo… su sonrisa, tus hoyuelos, su cabello, el encaje de cara… vamos no me lo ocultes ¿es el hijo de tu hermana o un hijo secreto tuyo con alguna de las mujeres que se han pasado por tu cama?- dijo riendo sonoramente; ¿mi hijo?... no podía ser, pero… todo encajaba, era imposible de creer pero encajaba; Rose no me hubiera hecho algo como eso, no me ocultaría por 8 años un hijo; pero la actitud Jasper y Alcocer los delataba… temblaban de miedo de que me diera cuenta; ella nunca se acostó por decepción con Félix… huyo de Forks embarazada de mí; Ethan no era hijo de Félix por eso no se parecen, ¡era mi hijo!... Ethan es mi hijo. Qué estúpido fui al no darme cuenta cuando lo vi hace 7 años cuando apenas era un bebe… ¡que estúpido fui!

- Emm, ¿estás bien?... estas más pálido que una servilleta- sonrió con preocupación Nani

- estoy bien, solo tengo que hacer una llamada, hablamos luego- dije y camine hacia el estacionamiento por mi auto. Ya en mi departamento llame como un desquiciado a mi hermana, ella me tenía que decir la verdad

- alo- escuche la voz reconocible de mi hermana bella

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué bella?... eres mi hermana, se supone que mi única familia ¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunte con rabia descargando mi furia contenida pero sobre todo mi decepción

- ¿qué pasa Emmett?- pregunto Bella confundida

- tu sabias que el hijo de Rosalie era mío ¿verdad?... los sabías y nunca me lo dijiste ¿Por qué?- exigí saber, un largo silencio se hiso

- no sé de qué hablas- dijo con voz entrecortada

- ¡rayos!, ¡lo sabias!... todos los sabían, dime donde vive rose inmediatamente… exijo saber dónde está mi hijo- grite enloquecido, estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- no se- murmuro tras la línea

- ¡no mientas!... viajaras en una semana para allí… ¡dímelo!- le pedí enérgicamente

- los siento Emmett, lo prometí… prometí que jamás te diría donde vivía- me dijo con voz ahogada, ¿estaba llorando?

- genial, creí que nos apoyábamos pero ya veo que no- fue lo último que dije y colgué. Luego de recuperar la compostura marque inmediatamente el número de uno de uno los detectives que conocía

- señor McCarthy- saludo cortésmente

- necesito que me averigües donde vive la señora Rosalie Lilian Hale, vive en España, averíguame todo, pero sobre todo donde localizarla- indique displicentemente

- inmediatamente señor- contesto el hombre, luego colgué y me recosté en mi sofá, para poder ordenar mis ideas. Tenía un hijo, se llamaba Ethan, tenía 8 años, amaba el futbol y no había disfrutado de verlo crecer por alguien sin corazón como Rosalie; me alejo de mi hijo… eso jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás. Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos sonó mi celular y conteste sin mirar la pantalla.

- hola querido, tengo noticias geniales- dijo la voz inconfundible de Heidi

- ahora no- conteste con molestia

- ¿no quieres escuchar que se llegó a un acuerdo?- me pregunto sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué?- pregunte inmediatamente

- 50 millones, el fc Barcelona se mostró flexible al igual que el united- me conto con emoción

- ¿eso qué quiere decir precisamente?- pregunte conmocionado

- que mañana mismo viajas a Barcelona para hacerte el reconocimiento médico y luego conversar con los miembros del club para firmar tu contrato… ya es oficial eres culé- dijo entusiasmada

- ¿España?, viviré en España… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de vivir allí cariño- sonreí maliciosamente, como caído del cielo, estaría cerca de mi hijo y de mi… mujer

- me encargaré de buscarte una apartamento bonito, cerca del club ¿te parece?- pregunto profesionalmente

- que sea grande, con varios cuartos- le dije, ya que muy pronto llevaría mi familia a vivir conmigo, rose tendría que regresar conmigo si no quería perder a su hijo.

- perfecto, no sabes cuánto deseo estar contigo, las noches sin ti se me hacen eternas- dijo eróticamente

- será mejor que hablemos luego- dije y colgué, mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Tengo un hijo… bella no lo confirmo pero tampoco lo negó, Ethan es mi hijo, pero tenía que escuchárselo decir a ella, ella tenía que negarlo o confirmarlo; aunque mi corazón no tenía dudas de que era mío, mi hijo… y roce derramaría lágrimas de sangre por habérmelo ocultado. Ya por la noche aún seguía confundido en mi sala bebiendo whisky para tratar de pensar con más claridad o para dejar de pensar, las dos cosas servían; de repente mi celular sonó y conteste

- alo- salude algo mareado

- señor McCarthy tengo la información que me pido- dijo el detective al que había hablado en la tarde

- dime- dije

- Rosalie Lilian hale, es abogada general del tribunal de justicia de la unión europea, con oficina en Luxemburgo, sin embargo como es nombrada por España es en Madrid donde tiene su oficina general- dijo formalmente

- genial Madrid…. Dirección- pedí

- ese es el problema, según tengo entendido, solo atiende esa oficina Jueves y viernes su residencia normal de Sábado a Miércoles es en Barcelona- prosiguió

- ¿Barcelona?... - claro que estúpido Ethan estaba en la scola del Barcelona, allí vivía era obvio

- el problema que su dirección es archivada con recelo y no es posible conoce su paradero exacto- continuo oficiosamente- por lo menos no con tanta rapidez

- solo dime la dirección de su oficina en Barcelona- le exigí

- genial, le mandare la dirección por fax junto con todas mis averiguaciones- dijo el hombre y se despidió; poco después ya tenía su resumen detallado

_Rosalie Lilian hale edad 27 años, vive Barcelona, España_,_ abogada general del tribunal de justicia de la unión europea, con oficina en Luxemburgo, nombrada por España y con oficina general en Paseo Extremadura 58, of.135, Madrid España, días de atención Jueves y viernes; Via laietana 56 of. 234 Barcelona España, atención de lunes a miércoles; tiene una relación con Félix Dawson, juez supremo de la corte suprema de España, son prometidos desde hace tres años y es el padre de su menor hijo Ethan Daniel Dawson hale…. -_¿Dawson? ¿Porque rayos llevaba el apellido de Félix?_, _¿es que se habría atrevido?_- quien nació el 22 de Abril de 2002, tiene 8 años y estudia ciclo inicial en La scola sagrada familia ubicada en calle Comte d'Urgell, 262, 08036 Barcelona, España, juega en la fcB scola los martes y jueves de 3 a 6 de la tarde_

_- ¿_Es lo único que averiguaste?- pregunte cuando volví a llamar al detective

- ya le dije que si no sé dónde vive no es fácil conseguir información… sin embargo se precisamente como localizar al niño y siguiéndolo puedo saber dónde vive, entre otras cosas… es mucha información para haberla recopilado con solo 6 horas- se defendió, tenía razón- ya le dije, para dentro de unos días tendré un informe mas completo

- gracias, pero no es necesario… con esto es suficiente- le dije y colgué el teléfono.

Al medio día ya había aterrizado en Barcelona, hoy era el comienzo de una nueva vida. Espere a que alguien del club me recogiera pero no note a nadie que pudiera ser el enviado… que falta de cortesía

- hello moc moc- saludo la inconfundible voz de un gran amigo tras de mí, voltee a ver y allí estaba, tan alto como yo, y esa sonrisa socarrona tan característica de el

- valla, valla… mira quien se deja volver a ver- reí cuando me puse frente a el- debo ser alguien muy importante para que el club mande para recibirme su defensor más carismático, y nada menos que un campeón mundial- bromee

- benvingut a Catalunya germà- me saludo dándome un abrasó muy fuerte

- espero que no me estés insultando- reí, no sé qué rayos dijo

- dije bienvenido a Cataluña hermano- dijo riendo cuando nos separamos- creí que todos los años que te enseñe catalán sirvieron para algo mientras estuve en el united- sí, Gerard o pique como muchos lo conocen coincidió conmigo en Inglaterra durante tres temporadas, era un niño pero su alegría y carácter tan parecido al mío nos convirtió en grandes amigos

- ya que no estuviste allí para reforzarlo se me olvido lo que aprendí- le dije caminando hacia la camioneta que esperaba fuera del aeropuerto del prat

- será mejor que te de algunas clases más, porque aquí lo necesitaras- me dijo cuándo nos acomodamos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta

- creí que hablaban español- le dije confundido

- Sí pero, la afición se siente mejor si usamos el idioma- me aconsejo- porta'ns a el departament- dijo al chofer y la camioneta comenzó a andar- iremos al departamento para que te relajes y luego te llevare a la ciutat esportiva… perdón quise decir…

- ciudad deportiva, tampoco estoy en cero con tu idioma- reí

- o lo aprendes o se burlaran de ti despiadadamente, si no pregúntale a messi, es su foco de burlas- dijo animosamente

- lo intentaré… ¿Heidi te mando?- pregunte después de un rato

- tu sofisticada novia, buscaba un bello apartamento, así que le dije que el departamento del piso de abajo de mi departamento estaba vacío y es casi tan grande como el mío, y ya que necesitarás acostumbrarte a la ciudad que mejor que yo para ayudarte- dijo emocionado – por eso me ofrecí a irte a buscar mientras ella arregla lo de tu cita de mas tarde con el club

- ¿viviremos en el mismo edificio?- pregunte sorprendido

- en Sant Gervasi, es un barrio acomodado y muy discreto, lo más normal para una vida normal y créeme si jugaras para el barza necesitarás algo que te recuerde que eres normal, estos años han sido una locura y te vas a sentir endiosado- me aconsejo

- me fascinará vivir contigo germà- le dije y el sonrió

ROSALIE POV:

Esta mañana no podía estar peor, acababa de llegar de mi oficina y ahora tenía que regresar porque no firme unos papeles importantes y no podían mandármelo por lo importantes y privados que eran, estaba que echaba humo por los oídos

- hola preciosa ¿de mal humor?- pregunto Félix al entra a mi despacho

- olvídalo- le dije tomando asiento en el sillón del escritorio

- quería traerte esto- dijo y puso sobre el escritorio unas revistas y periódicos

- ¿qué es esto?, no leo la secciones de deportes y menos el diario sport- dije sin tomar interés en los documentos

- solo lee- me dijo con preocupación, tome las revistas y les di una ojeada no tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar lo que quería enseñarme

- _"el nuevo fichaje del Barcelona" "Inglaterra pierde a su capitán"… "ya está en joan gamper" "llevara la 11"-_ ¡por dios!

- ¿Qué rayo es esto?- le pregunte asustada y sin aliento

- Emmett se viene a vivir aquí, ficha por el club de la ciudad- me dijo displicentemente

- no puede, por dios Félix, que no, que…- me puse en pie desesperada

- yo sé… pero tenías que saberlo, sin embargo tranquilízate, Barcelona es inmensa y no tienes que cruzarte con Emmett… pero si tú lo decides nos vamos de aquí lo más antes posible- me dijo caminando hasta estar frente a mi

- a Madrid- le afirme convencida, teníamos que salir de esa ciudad inmediatamente- Ethan no querrá, por dios aquí tiene su vida- continúe con lágrimas en los ojos

- lo se mi amor - sonrió con melancolía- tranquila, tendremos que hablar con Ethan sobre la posibilidad de viajar a Madrid- continuo y me abraso protectoramente

- ¡mamaaaaaa!- escuchamos la voz de Ethan llegar desde el salón y luego aparecer corriendo al despacho y lanzarse en mis brazos

- mi amor- le dije abrasándolo muy fuerte, por dios mi niño… solo imaginarme perderlo había hecho que quisiera besarlo y apretujarlo a mí con desesperación

- Tengo que hablar contigo- escuche la voz preocupada de mi hermano

- ahora no Jasper luego- dije sin dejar de abrazar a mi pequeño

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- pregunte mientras sonaba el timbre

- ¡genial!, adivina a quien conocí- me dijo Ethan emocionado

- hola, hola- escuchamos unas voces en el salón

- Edward, bella- saludaron todos cuando mi hermano y mi mejor amiga entraban a mi despacho

- creí que llevaba la próxima semana- dijo Jasper abrasándolos

- necesito resolver unas cosas antes de que empiece la gira- se excusó Edward, yo también los abrase dándoles la bienvenida

- rose hay algo que debo decirte- dijo con tono preocupado Bella

- luego hablamos, ahora tengo que resolver unos asuntos… discúlpenme pero los tengo que dejar solos, acomódense esta es su casa- dije y dándole un último beso a mi niño Salí de allí

- necesito que esos documentos estén ahora en mi oficina- hablaba por teléfono una hora más tarde en mi oficina en el centro de la ciudad

- aun no los podemos hacer llegar- se excusó el agente con el que hablaba

- ¡no entiendes!, que te digo que ahora… si no llegan para la mañana serán inservibles- le grite enérgica por la línea

- lo siento señor no puede entrar sin ser anunciado- escuche decir a mis secretaria tras de mi… ¿ahora qué?

- te hablo luego- dije y colgué

- no necesito que nadie me anuncie- aquella voz… por dios, gire el rostro lentamente y allí estaba con unos jeans gastados oscuros, una camiseta negra que le marcaba claramente sus duros músculos… me olvide de respirar por unos segundos

- hola Rosalie… ¿cómo estás?- preguntó sonriéndome con frialdad cruzándose de brazos

- lo siento señora, se metió sin poder evítalo- se excusó mi secretaria

- no hay problema isa, puedes retirarte- dije cuando recobre el habla

- contestare a mi pregunta, estas hermosa, tan bella como te recuerdo- dijo arrastrando cada palabra, en su mirada solo podía ver odio y cada paso que daba era amenazante

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunte mostrándome fría y orgullosa

- te busque y no es tan difícil encontrar a alguien tan importante- sonrió apoyándose e inclinándose en el escritorio que era lo único que nos separaba

- ¿porque?- pregunte

- ¿por qué te busque?- pregunto con voz suave siseante- es muy simple- dijo irguiéndose y rodeando el escritorio- vengo a recuperar lo que es mío- dijo colocándose frente a mí, a solo unos centímetros

- no entiendo a qué te refieres- le dije con fría y calculadora

- a ti- dijo y colocando una mano en mi cintura me atrajo a el- pero sobre todo a mi hijo-no sé cuánto tiempo quede sin respirar… ¿había escuchado bien?

- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunte recobrando la compostura, sentía su aliento en mi rostro

- vengo a recupera a mi hijo, el hijo que tú me ocultaste por 8 años- explicó con ira en sus palabras… solo eso falto para sentirme completamente ida, mis piernas no respondían

- ¿vas a negarlo?, ¿vas a negar que el niño que dijiste que era de Félix era mi hijo?- pregunto molesto

- no… no sé de qué me hablas- trate de negarlo todo, yo no podía decirle la verdad

- ¡niégalo rose! ¡Niégame en la cara que me mentiste tantos años!- dijo tomándome con fuerza de los brazos y zarandeándome, me odiaba lo podía ver en su mirada; ahogue un grito al sentir su odio recorrerme con su mirada

- Ethan no es tu hijo, él no es tu hijo- lo negué rotundamente

- lo vi… lo vi Rosalie, es mi hijo, lo puede sentir y es mi retrato, es mi hijo no lo niegues quiero escucharlo de tu maldita boca, ¡di que es mi hijo!- su presión en las brazos comenzaba a dolerme pero sobre todo comenzó a desesperarme que ya no tenía escapatoria

- sí… sí, Ethan es tu hijo- dije con voz queda y el rostro de Emmett era completamente indescifrable, aunque el sabia la respuesta escucharlo decir de mis labios al parecer fue un shock muy grande, soltó mis brazos y se separó dejándome allí, se tomó la cabeza y camino perdido hasta la ventana, su rostro parecía enfermo, no pude más y comencé a llorar… estaba perdida, completamente perdida


	26. CAP 26: JAMAS HUBIERAS ESTADO PARA NOSO

Nunca suelo contestar review porque no tengo tiempo, pero creo que si ustedes se dan el tiempo para mandármelos yo puedo hacer el esfuerzo y responderlos, por eso de ahora en adelante responderé a todos.

Quiero dar gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews a esta u otras historias, especialmente en esta a:

**Cammiie Cullen que fue el primer review de esta historia. Espero que aun la sigas.**

**litha-cullen, Rosalie Lilian Hale, Rosaliehaledecullen, Aveal, NayruOne, jenny-rocks, Rosexy, Joslin Weasley, JosCW, MelAna93, rosses05, andree cullen, Lou Malfoy, Luli Bite-Me Cullen, valen cullen hale, supermili200, Jay-Dope, Juli Hale P. Cullen, Crissweetgirl, ruby90, addictedtohouse, Kattie Hale, JayLopez, Emmett McCartys angel, KarlaJett, Grace-is-lovely, sango-higashikuni, Amejo mei-cullen-clan, Ingrid Cullen, Addy Ortiz, Queenestefania, JosWeasleyC, Jos WeasleyC, TJacobBlack, DCullenLove, kate-cullen-hale, sabri-c, crematlv19 …** GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

A lo largo de la historia no he contestado ninguna pregunta ni confusión, e extraído el sentir común de todos y ahora paso a explicar:

Se habrán dado cuenta que no hablo mucho de Jasper y Alice y su historia ha ido lenta y en este momento está estancada, eso se debe a sus personalidades, Jasper ama a Alice desde siempre y cuando una persona ama es feliz si esa persona amada es feliz, durante gran parte de la historia, Alice a su manera era feliz con el hombre que quería, Jasper de alguna manera se conformaba con el cariño de amiga que le ofrecía Alice, por otro lado Alice tiene un carácter dulce e ingenuo, estas dos personalidades que he tratado de asemejar en lo más posibles a los personajes verdaderos hace de su historia algo lenta. Si no les gusta háganme saber exactamente que desean que pase con la pareja.

Otros sentir común es porque la pareja de Emmett y rose no dejan de hacerse daño y no viven felices para siempre, el problema es que el felices para siempre no existe, hay amores que hacen daño toda la vida y he tratado de que ese tipo de amor sea el reflejado en la historia, con esto no quiere decir que no vaya a ver un final feliz, yo soy partidaria de que debe haberlo, pero el hecho de que este amor sea algo perturbador por la misma personalidad de los personajes hace que sea mucho más interesante superar todos los obstáculos, que tanto ellos como la vida les ponen y poder sobrevivir, eso hace de un amor un amor verdadero.

Otro sentir que he notado hace algún tiempo, fue la personalidad de la madre de Emmett, Renne a comparación del verdadero personaje es un poco distinta pero guarda mucha semejanza, Renne se enamora de este hombre aun casada con Charlie, y decide separarse de él llevándose a sus hijos, Emmett adora a su padre, es su modelo a seguir y decide quedarse con él, con la esperanza de que su madre no lo deje (es el pensar de cualquier niño), pero renne no es mala y deja a Emmett solo, lo deja con su padre, ella cree hacerle un bien al niño, pero poco tiempo después Charlie se vuelve alcohólico y se suicida conduciendo ebrio un auto y deja solo a Emmett, el odia a su madre desde el momento en que Charlie muere porqué la cree culpable de que se matara, por otro lado renne quiere llevarse a Emmett con ella en ese momento pero Emmett no quiere, y renne cree que hace bien dejando a su hijo con las personas que él quiere; Bella es amada por su madre y vive feliz con ella pero por la misma naturaleza de la personalidad de bella ella se siente que renne no es feliz, pasa exactamente lo mismo que en la historia verdadera y por eso siendo ya mayor decide irse, bella nunca llega odiar a su madre incluso después del episodio de la disputa entre emmett y renne, Pero ha emmett se le hará difícil cambiar lo que piensa de renne, y en transcurso de la historia se darán cuenta que renne nunca amo a Charlie entre otras cosas que los sorprenderá.

Otro sentir de la mayoría era la personalidad de Emmett, he intentado que Emmett se parezca en lo más posible al de la historia, es un poco difícil, ya que todos conocen al Emmett vampiro, pero muy pocos al Emmett humano; personalmente se puede rescatar la personalidad de Emmett humano del vampírico, como su dulzura, el que proteja lo que ama, lo bromista y alegre, que es lo que he intentado de plasmar en la historia de él, esa parte que también se ve como vampiro es la que más se ve, vamos, el chico tiene de esposa a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tiene sexo del bueno, una familia encantadora y dinero para gastarlo a montón. Porque saldría a relucir su parte humana mas desagradable, yo mirando y analizando la parte impulsiva, dominante y obstinado a nunca perder que se observa de su personalidad vampírica e colegido que Emmett es un hombre pasional, por eso yo opino que cuando era humano, era de los que si veía a su novia abrasar a alguien primero le rompía la cara al pata y luego preguntaba a su novia porque lo abrasaba, es esa la personalidad del Emmett de esta historia, el Emmett humano de twiligth, un chico, bromista, alegre, protector, cariño, que se mete en lios, pero pasional, que hace las cosas y luego las piensa, celoso a no más poder, egoísta con lo que le pertenece, y alguien que jamás pierde, que siempre gana; por eso a mí humilde opinión, la relación de Emmett humano y rosalie humana definitivamente no hubiera sido de color de rosa, hubiera sido muy perturbadora, la relación vampírica no lo es porque, Emmett tiene todo lo que quiere y nadie se lo va a quitar, rose es su ángel, es suya, por toda la eternidad y no necesita nada más y para rose que tiene todo le falta algo pero su mayor felicidad se la da Emmett . Entonces llego a la conclusión de que esta relación humana hace más interesante a esta relación

Por otro lado muchos han comentado como ha madurado los personajes durante todo este tiempo, y me es muy grato que lo notaran, es lo que intentado hacer, que estos chicos de 17 o 18 años maduraran y crecieran en la historia, es lo bonito de la vida.

Para los fans de Alice que me preguntaron xq Alice queda embarazada… es algo raro, y es que es la más ingenua de las tres, si bien rose es la primera, ella queda embarcada por culpa de Emmett que en una arrebato y ebrio la obligo a tener relaciones, luego ella es muy cuidadosa aunque luego vuelve a embarazarse, y eso ocurre bueno porque ya está casada, pero Alice en su primera relación queda embarazada, por su inexperiencia al igual que de marco, marco también era casto, él la amaba nunca le fue infiel y justo por ello se embaraza, por ser muy inocente.

Luego alguien comento que Emmett no controlaba a su amigo de la entrepierna, y es la verdad, ¿Por qué? ya lo explique, por el hecho de que es tan pasional y arrebatado, piensa con la entrepierna, él hace algo y luego analiza lo que hace; es propio de Emmett.

Otro tema es el egoísmo de Emmett y rose respecto a sus carreras y a su futuro, les explico, tienen solo 18 o 19 años y hay una época en la vida de una persona en la que te preguntas y te proyectas tu futuro, tus metas y las personalidades de ambos colisionan porque ambos son egoístas y en un asunto tan importante como el futuro uno piensa en sí mismo a esa edad, estos dos caso provoca lo que provoca en la historia su inminente separación.

Por ultimo hablare sobre algo que quiero que tengan en cuenta y es la frase que dice Emmett y marca un hito en la historia, él nunca quiso tener un hijo; el primer embarazo de rose, a pesar de que dentro de él quiere que el niño sea suyo no es por él bebe en sí, es por rose, él quiere que rose sea suya y todo lo que provenga de ella, entre ellos el bebe, pero no quiere tener bebes, y el mismo lo dice, para él es un estorbo, por ello rose aleja a su hijo de él, Emmett probablemente nunca hubiera sido un buen padre, pero eso lo descubriremos después, puede que si lo fuera.

Ahora pasare a responder los últimos review:

**Robmy,** el hijo de bella creció con otra madre, lo siento, sé que querías que no fuera así, pero no pude evitarlo, sorry.

**JosWeasleyC **me preguntaste ¿Como pretende una persona que cuando este con alguien le sea fiel cuando ella está engañando a Félix? Rose nunca engaño a Félix, porque no estaba con él, Vivian juntos porque estudiaba en la misma universidad, y porque Félix la amaba tanto que cuidaba de ella y él bebe, pero no eran novios ni nada, hasta hace poco. Con el tiempo se hacen novios ya que james lo ve como un padre y no entiende porque sus padres no actúan como papas normales, empiezan su relación por ello, pero eso sucede dos años después de la última vez que se ven rose y Emmett.

**JayLopez **es muy cierto, si rose hubiera escuchado de Jasper que Emmett conoció a ethan o a bella de que ya sabía este la verdad no se hubiera llevado tal susto, pero probablemente rose hubiera salido corriendo del país, y si eso pasaba probablemente la historia no terminaba nunca, y creo que ya debemos comenzar en pensar en un final ¿no?, aunque no me imagino uno aun.

**crematlv19** Gracias por tu comentario de que mis personajes son casi iguales al libro, la verdad los he intentado de hacer iguales, analizándolos uno a uno, mi trabajo me lleva.

**Robmy** a tu pregunta si ¿falta mucho para que Bells encuentre a su hijo?, no mucho a lo mejor, al próximo capi, ya se entera dónde está. Paciencia

Sigan mandando reviews. Pregunten todo lo que quieran, y den sus sugerencias, las tomare en cuenta porque a veces se me atrofia las ideas y me demoro más, gracias.

**CAP. 26: JAMAS HUBIERAS ESTADO PARA NOSOTROS**

"Nada no es felicidad si no se comparte con otra persona, y nada es verdadera tristeza si no se sufre completamente solo"

EMMETT POV:

El edificio era grande, algo en mi estómago se movía, angustia, nervios, no lo sé, solo sabía que la volvería a ver y encararía la verdad. Cuando llegue a su despacho la secretaria estaba entretenida con una llamada algo que me favorecería.

- ¿Rosalía Hale?- pregunte, la mujer tapo la bocina y dijo

- ahora está ocupada, ¿tiene cita?- perfecto, estaba en su oficina

- yo no necesito cita- dije y entre al despacho

- señor- escuche decir mientras se ponía en pie- ahora lo vuelvo a llamar- dijo al teléfono y fue demasiado tarde para ella porque ya había abierto la puerta de par en par. Y allí estaba ella, de espaldas, hablaba por teléfono, llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas muy pegada y una blusa blanca casi trasparente, llevaba su cabello recogido profesionalmente en un moño, seguía igual que siempre, tan hermosa tan apetecible

- ¡no entiendes!, que te digo que ahora… si no llegan para la mañana serán inservibles- grito enérgica por la línea

- lo siento señor no puede entrar sin ser anunciado- escuche decir tras de mi a la secretaria pero no le hice caso, solo tenía ojos en la mujer que estaba frente a mí, algo parecido a la rabia me inundo a la vez que una ola de añoranza, la mujer que tenía en frente me afectaba como siempre lo hacía, ¿porque no podía dejar de desearla como lo hacía?, de una forma ya enfermiza.

- te hablo luego- dijo y colgó

- no necesito que nadie me anuncie- dije sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie, pude ver que se tensaba cuando hable, giro el rostro lentamente y la pude ver bien, era perfecta, tan delicada, tan bella, sus ojos azules se notaban asustados, aterrados, note que su respiración era irregular; por un momento no recordé que hacia yo allí, porque me quede mirando sus labios y una sensación de anhelo se apodero de mi… la seguía deseando más que a nada en la vida

- hola Rosalie… ¿cómo estás?- pregunte sonriéndole con frialdad cruzándome de brazos tratando de recobrar la compostura; estaba pálida, un fantasma no la hubiera aterrado tanto como yo en ese momento

- lo siento señora, se metió sin poder evítalo- se excusó su secretaria, tenía que dejar de verla como lo hacía, tenía que recordar las mentiras que la envolvían, el daño que me había ocasionado, tenía que odiarla no desearla

- no hay problema isa, puedes retirarte- dijo con suavidad, estaba temblando… bien Rosalie tiembla porque acabas de bajar al mismo infierno y no te pienso dejar salir de el

- contestare a mi pregunta, estas hermosa, tan bella como te recuerdo- dije arrastrando cada palabra mientras caminaba hacia ella, cuando el libido se contuvo solo quedo la ira y el odio hacia ella, estaba allí para castigarla para vengarme

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto mostrándose fría y orgullosa… mi querida Rosalie siempre tan petulante y arrogante, pero aquí estoy yo para bajarte de la nube en que crees estar

- te busque y no es tan difícil encontrar a alguien tan importante- sonreí apoyándome e inclinándome en el escritorio que era lo único que nos separaba

- ¿porque?- pregunto en un susurro, pude notar que temblaba, debería sentirme bien por ello pero solo me sentía vacío

- ¿por qué te busque?- pregunte con voz suave siseante- es muy simple- dije irguiéndome y rodeando el escritorio- vengo a recuperar lo que es mío- dije colocándome frente a ella, a solo unos centímetros; mis músculos se tensaron al sentirla tan cerca y oler su aroma, maldita sea, ¿porque la seguía deseando al punto de que nublaba mis sentidos?

- no entiendo a qué te refieres- me dijo con voz fría y calculadora… sínica, era una maldita zorra sínica, como podía mentir tan bien, tener la frialdad para verme a los ojos como ahora y no sentir remordimientos

- a ti- dije y colocando una mano en su cintura la atraje a mí, deseaba besarla, era una estupidez lo que hacía pero mi cuerpo se movía solo- pero sobre todo a mi hijo- dije tratando de recobrar el motivo de mi enfrentamiento, su mirada era indescifrable, pero su cuerpo pegado al mio me decía que tenía miedo que estaba temblando

- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto sonando despreocupada, sentía su aliento en mi rostro, la deseaba, si no la soltaba la haría mía sin contemplaciones

- vengo a recupera a mi hijo, el hijo que tú me ocultaste por 8 años- explique con ira logrando al fin separar mis sentimientos y dejando afluir el odio y desprecio que sentí por ella; ella no dijo nada, seguro buscaba una mentira nueva para salir del problema, así era Rosalie Hale así era como se solía comportar- ¿vas a negarlo?, ¿vas a negar que el niño que dijiste que era de Félix era mi hijo?- pregunte molesto dejando salir mi frustración, quería gritar, enloquecer, golpearla si era posible, pero no podía, no lo haría, no me mostraría débil, aquí la débil terminaría siendo ella y me terminaría pidiendo piedad

- no… no sé de qué me hablas- trato de negarlo todo… embustera, mentirosa, maldita zorra

- ¡niégalo rose! ¡Niégame en la cara que me mentiste tantos años!- dije tomándole con fuerza de los brazos y zarandeándole, le odiaba con todo mi ser; ahogo un grito, tenía que escuchar de su boca la verdad, tenía que escucharlo

- Ethan no es tu hijo, él no es tu hijo- lo negó rotundamente, mentirosa, embustera mentirosa, estaba perdiendo los estribos si seguía mintiendo nada evitaría que la golpeara y solo ella podía sacar algo tan bajo de mi

- lo vi… lo vi Rosalie, es mi hijo, lo puede sentir y es mi retrato, es mi hijo no lo niegues quiero escucharlo de tu maldita boca, ¡di que es mi hijo!- la presión en sus brazos cada vez era más fuerte, no podía contener mi ira, ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas… maldita sea tenía que hablar si no la terminaría matando

- sí… sí, Ethan es tu hijo- dijo con voz queda, mire su expresión de sufrimiento y de culpa y las lágrimas amenazantes en salir y aunque sabía la respuesta escucharlo decir de sus labios hiso que algo dentro de mí se destruyera; quede en shock, solté sus brazos y me separe dejándola allí, me provoco un gran asco tocarla, me tome la cabeza y camine perdido hasta la ventana, me sentía enfermo

- eres una maldita zorra mentirosa- logre articular tratando de contener las lágrimas, jamás lloraba pero ya no tenía fuerza para no hacerlo, gire mi vista y mire a rose apoyada en la pared acurrucada en el suelo, no dejaba de llorar… raro verla llorar, a veces creía que no tenía lagrimas que ella jamás sentía- 8 años Rosalie, me quitaste a mi hijo 8 años, me robaste 8 años de su vida… ¿Cómo puedes verte en el espejo todos los días si ver un mounstro en el?

- ya… vasta Emmett… ya- murmuro serrando fuertemente los ojos, camine hacia ella con rabia y la tome de un brazo para ponerla en pie

- ahora mismo vamos a ir con mi hijo y le vas a decir la verdad- dije cuando la puse en pie ella me miro con mirada suplicante, esa mirada que rompía mis defensas y hacia que yo hiciera y digiera lo que ella quería

- por favor, es solo un niño, no puedes hacer eso… lo harás sufrir- dijo recobrando la calma y dejando de llorar

- ¿yo?, la que mintió todo este tiempo fuiste tú, él sabrá que soy su padre ¿me entendiste?- le dije sin dejar de presionar sus brazos, sabía que tenía que medir mis fuerzas pero, algo dentro mío la quería ver sufrir, gritar de dolor, uno igual al que yo estaba sintiendo

- dame tiempo, necesito tiempo-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y por ello la solté, respire con profundidad y me gire para mirar a otro lado donde esos hermosos ojos no me manipularan, tenía que pensar… de repente sonó mi celular

- alo- conteste al notar que la llamada era de Gerard

- ¿_on ets_ moc moc?... tienes una revisión médica en 10 minutos- dijo mi amigo tras la línea- el tráfico es insoportable a estas horas, así que apresúrate

- si ya voy, _Gràcies_ amigo- dije y colgué, respire profundamente y voltee a ver a rose, ella ya no lloraba y estaba erguida orgullosa y con mirada impenetrable

- tengo que irme, pero tú y yo hablaremos luego- le dije amenazante, ella asintió sin decir nada- y espero que no huyas porque así tenga que bajar al mismo infierno te encontraré, lo juro- concluí y Salí del lugar, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no tenía razonamiento, quería golpearla, maldecirla y extrañamente hacerla mía. La tarde paso sin contratiempos, mis exámenes fueron de rutina luego conversé con los dirigentes del club, parecían personas agradables, luego firme el dichoso contrato, y por ultimo fui presentado en rueda de prensa

- parece que firmaste tu sentencia de muerte y no un contrato multimillonario con el mejor equipo de la historia- dijo Gerard cuando llegamos al departamento

- olvídalo, es solo que estoy agotado- dije recostándome en el sofá, el camino hacia el bar y saco una cerveza y me aventó otra, la que tome con agilidad

- _on van ser tot el dia_?- preguntó después de que tomara un sorbo de su cerveza, me costaba aun el catalán pero entendí que me preguntaba donde había estado todo el día

- fui a buscar a una persona- dije y luego tome un sorbo de la mía

- ¿_una noia_?- sonrió con picardía pero se borró al ver que no me dio gracias; noia significaba chica en catalán

- Rosalie vive aquí- dije sin preámbulos, él se sentó a mi costado y respiro con profundidad

- ¿Rosalie?... ¿tu ex mujer?- pregunto después de unos segundos

- sí, vive en Barcelona con su hijo- dije poniéndome en pie

- dijiste que no la buscarías más- me dijo en reproche

- y no lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido por que vi a su hijo hace unos días en un partido en Inglaterra- dije caminando por la sala con nerviosismo

- oh… y la recordaste, _Per què volia_- sonrió con picardía, el nuevamente borro la sonrisa al ver que no me causaba gracia

- no, la busque para que me explicara porque el niño se parecía tanto a mí- dije mirado detenidamente su reacción

- ¿lo hiso pensando en ti?- rio, le di una mirada fría y el dejo de reír- oh… ya entiendo

- es mi hijo, Gerard tengo un hijo, de 8 años, y recién me entere, me lo oculto, me oculto 8 años de la vida de mi hijo- dije respirando con dificultad, me sentí enfermo

- guau… esto si está mal… la viste y ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto colocando su lata de cerveza en mi mesa de centro

- nada… solo lloro, lo negó, lloro y al final lo confirmo, luego la deje, ¿puedes creerlo?, me mintió todo este tiempo, y le mintió a Ethan- dije sentándome con cansancio en el sillón y coloque mis manos en mi cabeza con los codos en mis muslos, estaba realmente frustrado

- ¿_Què estàs fent_?- pregunto colocando su mano en mi hombro, él me había preguntado ¿qué iba a hacer?, y la verdad aun no tenía claro qué era lo que haría

- aun no lo sé, quiero acercarme a él y luego decirle que yo soy su padre- le dije mirándolo, el me sonrió y asintió

- si el piensa que su padre es otra persona, es una buena idea lo que piensas hacer- me apoyo

- sí, eso es lo que me preocupa, no quiero hacerle daño, el piensa que Félix es su padre y va a ser muy difícil que entienda como sucedieron las cosas- le dije, en ese momento la puerta principal se escuchó abrir y miramos en esa dirección, así notamos la presencia de una rubia muy bella, Heidi mi mánager y mi prometida quien llegaba con una maleta y unas bolsas algo atareada

- hola, hola, perdón la demora, pero me entretuve con unos detalle de tu presentación en el camp nou mañana- sonrió cálidamente- Gerard, Dani (Alves) me dijo que te esperaba a las 7 para ir a donde tú ya sabes- mi amigo se puso en pie

- yo, será mejor que me vaya, hablamos mañana, Dani quiere que lo acompañe, se hará algo en la cabeza… _bona nit_- dijo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Heidi salió del departamento

- ¿Qué pasa?... quita esa cara parece que estas en un funeral- dijo y se sentó a mi costado colocando su mano en mi rodilla

- como si lo estuviera- dije poniéndome en pie y camine hacia mi recamara

- ¿me puedes explicar porque tu mala onda?- pregunto tras de mi

- Rosalie vive aquí- le dije mirándola con amargura, su rostro empalideció y se apoyó en el arco de la puerta de mi recamara- Rosalie vive en Barcelona con su hijo Ethan

- ¿la viste?- preguntó con nerviosismo

- y a mi hijo- le dije, ella se puso como un papel blanco y su respiración se tornó dificultosa

- ¿tú qué?- preguntó

- lo que oíste, el hijo de Rosalie es mío- no vi sorpresa en su rostro más bien si amargura de que lo supiese… sería posible que ella lo supiese, no, ella jamás me hubiera ocultado algo como ello

- eso es imposible, ¿no te estas precipitando?- dijo tratando de sonreír pero más pareció una mueca de molestia

- no lo hago, sé muy bien lo que está pasando aquí, me lo confirmo ella misma- le dije sin dejar de mirar su ojos, había algo que me escondía y tenía que averiguarlo

- me sorprende todo esto, quien diría que Rosalie te ocultara tanto tiempo algo como un hijo- dijo caminando hacia mi

- ¿hay algo que me ocultas?... ¿tú lo sabías verdad?- pregunte haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco

- que tonterías dices, ¿Cómo lo sabría yo?, si a ti ni se te paso por la mente jamás, menos a mí, estoy tan sorprendida como tú- dijo enfáticamente

- tienes razón, ya estoy paranoico, es que si me lo ocultaron mis mejores amigos, Carlisle, Esme, mi propia hermana, no puedo de desconfiar en los demás- dije tomando asiento en mi cama

- entiendo, todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero yo estoy contigo, juntos vamos a castigarla por haberte hecho esto- dijo abrasándome cálidamente

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer Heidi?... estoy confundido, quiero gritar, no sé qué hacer- dije impotente

- pues lo primero que deberías a hacer es repudiarla, ¿cómo puede ser posible que te ocultara un hijo por tanto tiempo?- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mi

- la odio no te quepa duda de ello- le dije fríamente

- ¿Qué harás entonces?- pregunto

- por ahora voy a mantenerme al margen, quiero acércame a mi hijo y que aprenda a quererme- dije tratando de sonreírle

- excelente idea, y luego reclamaras su custodia y se lo quitaras… Rosalie debe pagar por lo que te hiso mi amor- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con adoración

- probablemente tengas razón- dije con la mirada extraviada en algún punto de la pared de aquel cuarto

- mira, ahora no pensaremos en eso, lo haremos luego de que te acerques a tu hijo- dijo y me dio un dulce beso en los labios

- gracias Heidi, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dije acariciando su mejilla

- probablemente nada- sonrió dulcemente

BELLA POV:

Pasar un tiempo en Barcelona al principio se me había hecho una mala idea, lo que mas quería yo era quedarme en América buscando a mi hijo, pero Edward había insistido tanto, que no me pude negar, ahora que estaba aquí me daba cuenta que después de todo era una buena idea, necesitaba despejar mi mente.

- ¿Qué crees que pase?- preguntó Edward entrando a la recamara, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos

- pues no lo sé, pero en cuanto llegue rose tendremos que decirle, Emmett está en la ciudad y sabe que Ethan es su hijo… se le está viniendo la noche a rose y no veo cuando le amanezca- dije muy preocupada

- pues yo estoy feliz por ello, ya me canse de esta mentira, rose es mi hermana pero estos 8 años no sabes cuantas veces he querido correr a decirle la verdad a Emmett, nadie se merece lo que rose le ha hecho, alejarte de un hijo es peor que acuchillarte por la espalda, es un golpe bajo y tu hermano merecía saber la verdad- dijo con seriedad

- lo sé, pero rose tiene sus motivos, valederos o no, tú y yo solo podemos apoyarla, ella mismo lo dijo, era una verdad que ella solamente podía decir… era su verdad- dije dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio

- tía- de repente entro mi sobrino preferido

- pero mira que grande esta este muchacho- dijo Edward dependido el cabello de ethan

- ¿Qué se traen todos con mi cabello?, con lo difícil que es peinarlo- dijo Ethan haciendo un puchero

- eso lo heredaste de tu tío preferido- dijo Edward sonriendo traviesamente- y ese puchero de mi hermana Alice

- dice la abuela que bajemos a cenar- dijo mi sobrino haciendo dominaditas con su balón de futbol

- ¿tu madre te deja jugar con ese balón en la casa?- pregunto Edward con seriedad

- mama no me deja hacer muchas cosas… pero igual las hago- dijo el conchudo suelto de brazos, no había duda tenía el mismo carácter y personalidad que Emmett

- me recuerdas a tu padre- dije sin pensar lo que decía

- ¿de verdad?- preguntó intrigado

- será mejor que bajemos campeón, seguro la abuela se enoja si no lo hacemos ahora- dijo Edward salvándome, rápidamente salimos de la recamara y cuando bajábamos las escaleras tocaron el timbre

- mira Ethan quien llego- dijo la abuela y haciéndose a un lado hizo entrar a un niño de la misma edad de mi sobrino con el cabello color cobrizo y ojos verdes

- Dustin- dijo Ethan feliz y bajo de dos en dos las gradas hasta alcanzar a su amiguito, hicieron un saludo extraño con las manos y cuando Edward y yo los alcanzamos nos presentó- mira ellos son mis tíos bella y Edward- dijo animosamente… por dios, no sé qué me paso, pero ese rostro me dio tanta ternura, es como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si se hubiera ganado mi corazón con tan solo mirarme

- mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano

- mucho gusto jovencito- dijo Edward dándole la mano, yo no sé qué me paso pero me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, extrañamente quería llorar, algo escalofriante me erizo la piel con solo el tacto del aquel pequeño… no sé qué era pero me trasmitía tanta felicidad

- se enfría la comida será mejor que cenemos sin rose- Dijo la abuela Victoria cuando de repente la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y una pálida rose entro, parecía enferma

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Edward cuando nos miró algo confundida

- mira mami, Dustin se quedara a cenar con nosotros- dijo Ethan sonriendo feliz, esos hoyuelos tan idénticos a los de mi hermano se formaron en sus mejillas y rose solo sonrió ante ellos con cansancio

- tengo jaqueca, iré a mi recamara a descansar, Ethan, no te vayas a recostar tarde mi vida- dijo maquinalmente y caminando con elegancia subió a su recamara

- iré a hablar con ella- dije en voz baja al oído de Edward-… ustedes cenen- dije a todos, mire hacia Jasper que miraba preocupado desde el arco de la puerta que dirigía al comedor, él me sonrió levemente en señal de apoyo y subí tras de Rose; toque tímidamente la puerta y un leve pase hiso que entrara; ella estaba en el sofá de su recamara acurrucada abrasada a sus piernas con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la pared de la recamara, su expresión era vacía, fría sin emociones

- ¿Emmett verdad?- pregunte apoyándome en la puerta que recientemente había cerrado

- lo sabias- dijo con voz queda

- te lo iba a decir pero no me dejaste, saliste por la mañana corriendo- me disculpe- lo siento, debí encontrar la forma de ponerte en sobre aviso- por unos instantes no dijo nada

- no es tu culpa- sonrió inexpresiva- esto es solo culpa mía, y ahora no sé qué hacer, siento como si un edifico se me cayera encima y no pudiera correr… mi edificio de engaños, ocultamientos y mentiras- dijo sonriendo con tristeza

- correr es de cobardes, tu no lo eres rose, sabrás salir de esta victoriosa- dije brindándole una sonrisa sincera

- me odia, vi tanto odio en sus ojos, jamás le he tenido miedo pero hoy estaba como loco, me aterre, por primera vez sentí un miedo verdadero hacia él, sus ojos, su ira, su odio, me dio tanto miedo- dijo con el rostro lleno de dolor, pero sin una sola lagrima

- bueno, mi hermano puede enojarse esta en su derecho; siempre es tan alegre, jovial y bromista pero también tiene derecho a desfoga su ira, y más en esta situación; rose le quitaste 8 años de su vida sin su hijo, solo déjale afrontar lo que está pasando a su modo, mañana ya verás que se tranquilizara, hablarán las cosas y seguirán adelante- dije sentándome a su costado y apoye su cabeza en mi hombro

- solo espero que algún día lo entienda, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por mi hijo, bien o mal hayan salido las cosas todo lo hice pensado solo en el- dijo indiferentemente

- nunca te has puesto a pensar que no todo lo que creamos bueno para alguien precisamente le hace bien- dije, ella me miro inexpresivamente y sin decir nada recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y permanecimos así por una largo rato.

EMMETT POV:

Después del día de ayer me sentía más tranquilo, había tenido una noche terrible, pero ya tenía mis ideas más claras; me sentía bien, ahora solo tenía que dejar que las aguas tomaran su curso. Después de la presentación en el camp nou ante miles de aficionados, me dirigí a la primera práctica con el equipo

- Quiero presentarte al equipo, pero sobre todo a tu técnico- dijo Santiago uno de los dirigentes del club, mientras caminábamos hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento

- por fin te tengo aquí- saludo guardiola sonriéndome amigablemente- _Benvingut noi- _(Bienvenido muchacho)

_- un gust_- salude en el poco catalán que sabia y le otorgue una mano pero él me abraso efusivamente

- bueno a ponernos a trabajar, te presento a la plantilla, vamos… muchachos él es Emmett- dijo pep a todos los jugadores- Emmett a ellos ya los conoces son mis muchachos… todos aman jugar al futbol, así que si tu también amas hacerlo, te llevaras muy bien con ellos- dijo alegremente el entrenador

_-un gust, Jo sóc el capità Carles, Els I esperen que el seu adaparte de pressa_ - dijo Puyol- _qualsevol cosa que el seu només necessita dir que per a mi i vaig tractar d'ajudar_ – quede un poco mareado con todo lo que dijo, pero lo entendí; el haba dicho que era un gusto conocerme y que era el capitán, que esperaba que me adaptara pronto y que cualquier cosa que necesitara el me trataría de ayudar

- seria genial que comenzaras con hablarme la mayor parte en español- dije sonriendo haciendo que todos rieran, después de aquella palabras todos comenzaron a saludarme y a darme la mano, era increíble todos ellos eran astros del futbol, pero me trataban tan amigablemente que parecían que me conocían de la canchita del barrio

- a ver a ver, no me lo atosiguen- dijo desde un costado Gerard (pique) cuando todos me comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo- vamos a demostrarle a Hollywood porque le hemos ganado una final de champions- todos rieron y comenzamos a entrenar, después de unas horas y una práctica genial, jamás había practicado como ellos lo hacían y era estupendo, por fin nos fuimos a duchar

- este de aquí es nuestro camarín, y este será tu casillero- dijo Puyol señalándome uno al costado del de Iniesta y Gerard

- siempre tenemos una noche de pizza cuando alguien nuevos se nos une- dijo leo sacando una toalla de su casillero

- siii, ¿qué tal en tu casa o en la mía?- dijo Dani (Alves) caminando con una toalla en la cintura hacia las duchas

- mis padres llegaron de argentina y no creo que sea buena idea- dijo leo haciendo una mueca

- la casa de Gerard siempre está disponible- dijo Andrés (iniesta) sentado en uno de los banquillos mirando su celular

- mi casa- dije- no hay problema que sea en mi casa

- _Això és genial_, todos a la casa de Emmett en la noche- dijo Xavi saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura

- ¿crees que me puedes hacer un favor?- le dije a Gerard antes de que se metiera a duchar

- ¿tan pronto?, llevas 5 minutos en este vestuario ¿y ya quieres que te haga favores?… está bien _Digui'm_- dime dijo riendo

- quiero ir a el entrenamiento de la _scola_ del barsa- le dije, el me miro confundido

- ¿iras a verlo? ¿_el seu fill_?- pregunto con nerviosismo… ¿mi hijo? Sonaba también esa palabra

- quiero acercarme a el- le dije decidido

- está bien, te llevo-dijo y luego camino hacia las duchas, unos minutos más tarde la mayoría ya estaba terminando de vestirse

- Gerard, me llaves no traje mi camioneta- dijo leo con su maletín en mano

- llevare a Emmett a la _scola_- dijo disculpándose

- genial, yo también voy- dijo leo con entusiasmo

- perfecto, así todos los niños se lanzaran encima de el- bromee, Gerard rio y leo pareció no entender lo que dije, así que solo nos siguió

- ¿de verdad entraremos con los pibes?- Pregunto leo (messi) en el parqueo donde estaba la camioneta de Gerard

- que si ahora entra- dijo Gerard y lo hiso entrar a la camioneta. Como me lo imagine al director de la _scola_ le pareció buena idea la visita pero tan pronto el balón de oro piso terreno todos los niños se nos lanzaron encima, pero como imagine leo causa un tanto de más impresión así que la mayoría de niños lo rodearon a él; mientras, trate de buscar con la mirada a Ethan y allí estaba parecía que regresaba de los camerinos pero cuando nos vio corrió hacia nosotros

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto entusiasmado y sorprendido pero feliz de verme, como fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta que era mi vivo retrato, un orgullo inmenso me embargó

- vine de visita y te traje a unos amigos- dije encogiendo hombros, el siguió mi mirada hacia leo y su rostro de sorpresa fue genial

- ¿ese es messi?- pregunto boquiabierto

- claro, anda ve pídele un autógrafo,- la cara de Ethan se ilumino y corrió hacia leo, después de una firma larga de autógrafos y fotos, el técnico convenció a Gerard y a leo a jugar una partida de futbol con los niño yo me excuse diciendo que tenía un musculo tensionado y me quede viendo.

- hey Ethan-lo llame, el corrió hasta mi- ¿Quién te recoge después de los entrenamientos?- pregunte, el me miro confundido pero me respondió

- hoy le toca a tío Jasper- dijo- ¿ _Per què_?

- genial, cuando venga le diremos que te invite a tomar un helado ¿te parece?- le pregunte, el no pareció contento, hiso una mueca de incomodidad y luego hablo

- yo no como helado- dijo con voz avergonzada… ¿un niño de 8 años no comía helado?... diablos que había hecho esa mujer con mi hijo

- bueno, ¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido, juro que cada día me convencía que tenía que matar a rose con mis propias manos

- no me gusta- dijo muy poco convencido de lo que decía

- está bien, ¿qué tal comer una pizza?- pregunte entusiasmado

_- allò seria gran_ - dijo alegremente, ¿todos aquí les encantaba mesclar el español con el catalán?, que bueno que lo comprendía si no esto sería un infierno, Ethan me había dicho "eso sería estupendo"

- genial, te espero aquí, ahora ve a jugar- dije, el me sonrió y corrió al centro del campo. La verdad Ethan era muy buen futbolista, y parecía que se divertía, una extraña sensación de orgullo me invadió; una vez terminada la práctica me quede esperando a que saliera de las duchas

- _bé, ha estat un dia interessant_ – "bueno, ha sido un día interesante" dijo Gerard sudando y jadeando, reí por el comentario

- ¿te cansaste?- preguntó leo divertido

- tienen más gasolina que un Ferrari… recuérdenmelo cuando decida tener hijos- dijo tratando de recobrara el ritmo de su respiración- bueno ¿Qué nos vamos?- pregunto

- vayan ustedes muchachos, gracias por acompañarme, yo llevare a Ethan a comer algo- dije sonriendo cómplice a Gerard, él sonrió y leo tenía su típico rostro de no entiendo

- _sort amic_ – "suerte amigo" dijo Gerard

- ¿hay alguna parte en todo esto que me perdí?- pregunto confundido leo

- solo iré con el sobrino de mi hermana a comer un helado- le dije palmeando su espalda

- no te olvides de la reunión de la noche- dijo leo sonriéndome amigablemente

- claro que no- le dije- los veo allí

- sort moc moc- dijo Gerard caminando hacia la salida

- aún sigo investigando que significa moc moc- dijo leo dándome la mano

- es el sonido que hace su cerebro cuando no habla-dije y leo rio sonoramente, y luego siguió a Gerard a la salida

- ¿qué haces aquí?- de repente escuche la voz de Jasper tras de mi haciendo que volteara a verlo

- vine a buscar a Ethan, lo llevara a comer algo- dije con tranquilidad

- no, Ethan se va conmigo es mi responsabilidad- dijo molesto y nervioso

- a ver amigo, ¿puedo llamarte así? porque ya me quedo claro que no me consideraste jamás uno- le dije con sarcasmo, el bajo la mirada avergonzado

- no digas tonterías- murmuro

- bien, mejor dejémoslo así, lo llevare en una hora a su casa, déjame un rato con él, lo quiero conocer mejor y que él me conozca a mí- le dije tratando de sonar amigable

- si no llego a casa con él, rose me matará- me dijo asustado

- dile de mi parte que por mí que se valla al infierno- le dije molesto, solo escucharla nombrar me irritaba, no lo podía evitar

- hola tío- escuchamos la voz chillona de mi hijo que venía corriendo hasta nosotros

- hey _Campió_ – "campeón" lo llamo y chocaron las manos

- ¿ya te dijo Emmett que me llevará a comer pizza?- pregunto feliz

- ¿puedes creer que no le gusta el helado?- pregunte incrédulo mientras le sonreía, él se puso incómodo y esbozó una sonrisa incomoda

- ya te dije que no me gusta- dijo Ethan molesto

- ok, entiendo- me disculpe, había algo raro en ese asunto, pero ya lo averiguaría

- Ethan me gustaría dejarte ir pero sin el consentimiento de tu mama no creo que se abuna idea- dijo Jasper con nerviosismo

- ya pues tío jas, mamá no llegara a casa hasta dentro de dos hora- le pidió haciendo un puchero

- ya sabes que eso que haces no deja a nadie decir que no, me recuerda alguien a quien quise mucho- dijo Jasper con melancolía, inmediatamente recordé a Alice- está bien, vayan

Tan pronto como Jasper nos dio permiso, nos fuimos en mi nuevo auto un Aston martin db9 convertible plomo, llegamos a la pizzeria y nos pedimos algo de comer

- cuéntame sobre ti- le dije mientras comía un pedazo de mi pizza- háblame de tu familia

- vivo con mi mama y mi papa, también el abuelo y la abuela y mi tío jasper y acaba de llegar mi tío Edward y tía bella- dijo atropelladamente

- son una familia muy grande- bromee

- algo- dijo sonrojándose

- ¿y te gusta mucho el futbol?- pregunte

- mama dice que nací con un balón en el pie- dijo riendo mi muchacho

- ¿tu papa es muy aficionado al futbol?- no sé por qué me quise torturar con esa pregunta

- no mucho, trabaja demasiado, pero todo lo que se él me lo ha enseñado, aunque mamá también mueve su balón- contesto riendo sonoramente

- ¿y cómo te va en los estudios?- pregunte mientras me llevaba otro pedazo de pizza a la boca

-no soy muy brillante, en realidad en eso no me parezco a mis papas ellos son muy dedicados y leen mucho y son estudiosos yo, simplemente no me llevo con los números, ni las letras- dijo sonrojándose

- ¿y como te llevas con tus papás?- pregunte, el mordió un gran pedazo de pizza y después de pasarlo me contesto

-muy bien, mi mamá es a veces un poco gritona y exasperante y enojona y muchas cosas, pero me quiere y yo la doro, ella es siempre sobreprotectora y me cuida mucho, yo la quiero muuucho; y mi papá es a todo dar, es alegre, divertido y es mi cómplice, ¿sabes cuantas veces me ha salvado de un castigo?, más veces de las que recuerdo… él es mi mejor amigo- dijo con añoranza, aquellas palabras eran como una patada en el estómago, mi hijo idolatraba a Félix y eso me partía el corazón

- ¿en qué es lo que más te pareces a él?- pregunte con saña, buscaba de algún modo inconsistentemente abrirle los ojos a Ethan y hacerlo caer en cuenta de que Félix no era su padre

- mama para diciendo cuando está enojada que me parezco a mi padre, siempre dice, "Ethan eres igual que tu padre"… cuando rompo algo, cuando meto la pata y soy indiscreto, o cuando me juego mi carta más grande y le sonrió mostrando mis hoyuelos y cuando esta triste y le hago una broma, ella me mira y dice tienes la sonrisa de tu padre; la última vez me palteo porque dijo tienes los hoyuelos de tu padre… raro, papa no tiene hoyuelos, pero ya me acostumbre creo que es su palabra preferida- dijo rendo divertido, así que Rose me recordaba por medio de Ethan, eso me causo ternura, Rose siempre me amaría y yo a ella, lástima que nos hubiéramos hecho tato daño y no podemos sanarnos las heridas- pero me parezco en más cosas a mi mamá que a papá, por lo menos en lo físico

- ya veo ¿y tú mamá y tu papa están casados?- no se porque hice aquella pregunta si sabía la respuesta

- no, pero se casarán a fin de año- dijo entusiasmado, aquella respuesta me borro la sonrisa, eso nunca lo permitiría, si rose no era mía no seria de nadie

- ¿por qué recién?- pregunte

- ellos tiene una relación… ¿Cómo dicen?... a, sí, compleja- dijo haciendo una mueca de resignación

- ¿tu deseas que tus padres estén juntos?- pregunte con melancolía

- los papás deben estar juntos, y los míos Se aman, duermen juntos como los papás, pero no han tenido tiempo para organizar una boda, mamá dice que yo era lo primordial y criar un niño como yo es estresante- me conto riéndose

-¿Eso te dijo tu mama?- pregunte sorprendido

- sé que es en broma… aunque no tanto, me conozco, y creo que mamá envejece cada día con mis travesuras pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo sonrojándose avergonzado

- cuéntame que más te gusta a parte el futbol- dije para desviar la conversación que ya me había incomodado

- la música… eso lo heredé de mi tío Edward, y un tanto de mamá ella canta muy bonito- la alabo, mi hijo veneraba a su madre, y eso no sé si al final terminaría siendo bueno o malo para mi

- sí, la he escuchado- le conté- teníamos una banda cuando éramos mas jóvenes

- ¿mi mamá cantaba en una banda? Pero si ella solo canta en la ducha- dijo sorprendido haciendo que riera por el comentario

- créeme cuando sube a un escenario se trasforma- le dije haciendo memoria de lo espectacular que se veía en un escenario

- me es difícil imaginar a mamá así, cuando va a ver los partidos de futbol se relaja pero no hasta ese punto, la mayoría del tiempo está en esas ropas tan elegantes y formales- me conto mientras llevaba otro pedazo de pizza a la boca

- bueno, cuando era joven iba en pantalones apretados, faldas muy cortas y blusas muy reveladoras… y short unos muy cortos- le dije recordando a rose con aquellas ropas que me excitaban a un extremo que aún no logro controlar

- ¿a ti te gustaba mi mamá verdad?- pregunto con suspicacia

- ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunte cauteloso

- porqué hablas de ella como si te gustara- dijo inexpresivo

- me gustaba, era una mujer muy hermosa- le dije rememorando a Rose en mis pensamiento, ella era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

- lo sigue siendo, mi mamá es la mujer más bonita que existe en el mundo- dijo con orgullo

- no voy a replicar eso- le dije sonriendo

Una hora más tarde estábamos frente a una mansión espectacular, entramos y me quede impresionado, era una bella casa, con una escalera de mármol en caracol bellísima, esculturas y pinturas por todos lados

- ¡ya llegue!- grito a todo pulmón Ethan y Jasper llego de uno de los salones corriendo

- gracias adiós, aun no llega tu mamá, pero si lo hacía antes que tú me asesinaba de la forma más dolorosa- dijo con la respiración dificultosa

- invite a Emmett a comer- dijo Ethan emocionado

- y no acepto- dijo miradme con tranquilidad

- de hecho, claro que lo hice- le dije sonriéndole maliciosamente, el borro su sonrisa y se puso pálido

- ¿dónde está mi niño?- pregunto la nona victoria quien salía de una de las habitaciones aledañas, y corrió a abrazar a su bisnieto

- ¡Emmett!- grito Bella a lo alto de la escalera y bajo corriendo lanzándose en mis brazos

- se quedara a comer tía no lo asfixies- rio Ethan divertido

- ¿te quedaras a comer?- dijo la voz de Edward con desaprobación

- cuñado a mí también me da mucho gusto verte- dije sonriéndole sarcásticamente

- si Rosalie lo ve a aquí lo matara- dijo en susurro la abuela a Jasper

- _N'importe ce que vous dites, Je veux ces papiers dans mon bureau demain matin_ - escuché la voz de rose, gire hacia la entrada y vi a Rosalie entrar, llevaba un manos libres en el odio, y hablaba lo que aprecia ser en francés ojeaba unas hojas mientras entraba dificultosamente

-me daré un baño y bajo en un minuto a cenar- dijo sin mirar hacia el salón subiendo las escaleras

- mama, mira quien vino a visitarnos- ella comenzó a voltear para ver a su hijo y cuando giro su mirada se topó con la mía empalideciendo notoriamente

- hola rose, debo decirte que hoy estas más bella que nunca- sonreí fríamente

- comerá con nosotros- dijo Ethan entusiasmado

- eth, ve a darte una ducha- dijo con voz autoritaria

- pero…- trato de hablar mi hijo pero recibió una mirada fría de su madre haciéndolo callar

- ¡que ya es hora de la cena!, ¡ve a ducharte!- elevo la voz rose haciendo que el niño subiera corriendo a su recamara

- iré a ver si ya está la cena- dijo la abuela caminado hacia una de las salidas

- yo acompaño- dijo bella saliendo tras de ella

- pondré la mesa- dijo Edward saliendo también

- yo ayudo- dijo Jasper y casi corrió tras de su hermano

- abuelo- dijo con voz suave rose dirigiéndose a alguien tras de mí, me gire y note que su abuelo estaba apoyado en el marco de una puerta, no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento

- hazle algo a mi nieta y te juro que te refundo en el infierno- me dijo amenazante

- abuelo- repitió rose y su abuelo se giró para salir por la misma puerta- vamos al despacho- dijo mirándome con esa mirada orgullosa que me hacia querer matarla, cuando llegamos ella cerró la puerta tras de mí y luego se apoyó a la puerta con cansancio, tenía ojeras, recién me di cuenta de ellas y que estaba demacrada y algo enferma

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó con cansancio

- fui a recoger a mi hijo a su practica de futbol y ahora ceno con el ¿alguna objeción?- pregunte acercándome hasta estar frente a ella

- no puedes presentarte en la vida de Ethan como si nada- me dijo con una rabia contenida

- claro que puedo, ¿dime que me evita a hacerlo?- pregunte acercándome más tanto que tenía su rostro tan cerca y su aliento me rosaba devastadoramente

- vete y no regreses- me dijo con indiferencia, su actitud, era como un golpe en el estómago, era lo que más detestaba de ella, lo que me hacía que quisiera matarla

- solo dime una maldita cosa ¿cómo haces para verte en un espejo y no repudiarte por ser el monstro que eres?- no pude evitar preguntar ello, es que parecía que no le importara todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir con ocultarme a Ethan, que no se daba cuenta que en verdad me había lastimado que seguía haciéndolo, que lastimaría a Ethan, su hijo

-todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando Ethan- me dijo con tranquilidad apartándose de la puerta y de mí, camino con elegancia hasta estar apoyada en el inmenso escritorio

- le mentiste toda su vida, ese niño piensa que su padre es Félix- le dije con rabia contenido

- Félix es su padre- dijo dementemente

- no, su padre soy yo, que no te confunda tus mentiras- le dije caminando rápidamente a ella y tomándola del brazo para que me mirara a los ojos

- ¿por qué pusiste un esperma?, padre no es quien engendra si no quien está allí para serlo- me dijo desafiante mirándome sin parpadear a los ojos

- ¡tú no me lo permitiste!- le grite con rabia

- nunca hubieras sido un padre Emmett, por favor escúchate- me dijo soltándose de mi agarre-solo ponte a pensar ¿qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que ibas a ser padre?

- no lose, quizás hubiera estado confundido, me enojaría, quizás me habría asustado, te hubiera echado la culpa, lo hubiera visto como un grave error ¡no sé!, o quizás me hubiera alegrado, o habría huido de pavor por unas semana ¡qué sé yo!... pero si se dé algo y estoy muy seguro que hubiera hecho, hubiera regresado, te hubiera buscado y te hubiera pedido que me perdones por mi cobardía, luego te hubiera besado y te hubiera dicho cuanto te amaba mientras te hacia el amor, pero sobre todo hubiéramos criado a Ethan juntos- le dije con rabia contenida sin dejar de ver sus bellos ojos azules , la tenía tan cerca que su aliento me rozaba, mire sus labios entreabierto y no pude evitar el deseo que me embargo

- yo te digo que hubiera pasado, no hubieras estado para nosotros- me dijo con voz inexpresiva y fría

- yo hubiera dado todo por estar con ustedes- dije con rabia por su actitud

- ¿no recuerdas que era un país el que nos separaba?... Emmett tienes todo lo que quisiste y estoy feliz de que lo lograras; yo jamás te hubiera pedido que dejaras tus sueños por mí, no me lo hubiera perdonado y tú no lo hubieras permitido o me hubieras odiado por haberte hecho eso; las cosas son sencillas Emmett tenías que elegir y te evite la elección; ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te enterabas de Ethan?, hubieras querido quizás tener las dos cosas, a nosotros y a tus sueños profesionales, al principio me hubiera negado pero por el amor que te tenia lo hubiera aceptado, yo hubiera dado a luz en un hospital de masashusett esperando a que tu llegaras para ver nacer a tu hijo, pero no lo habrías visto nacer, ya que di a luz 2 semanas antes del día que se me programo el parto y no hubieras llegado, ¿preguntas porque Félix? ¿sabes quien estuvo a mi lado tomando de mi mano cuando di a luz?, fue Félix no tú, ¿quién grabo el momento y se desmayó cuando Ethan salió de mí? no fuiste tú fue el, ¿quién hubiera estado allí cuando agotada me hubiera ayudado con los primeras semanas de Ethan cuando ya no podía ponerme en pie?, fue Félix, tu no hubieras estado, porqué un país nos habría separado, ¿quien estuvo allí cuando mi hijo necesitaba que fuera cuidado mientras trataba de terminar un examen en la facultad?, a fuera esperando de un salón de clases con él en brazos estaba Félix, tu no hubieras estado, porque simplemente hubieras estado jugando futbol en algún lado; luego cuando tuviste que irte a Inglaterra ya no era un país si no un océano lo que nos separaba, hubieras venido a ver a Ethan en vacaciones e Ethan te hubiera visto como un extraño, y si en vacaciones se te presentaba un mundial, una copa américa o una eliminatoria, para cuando mi hijo te viera ya no te recordaría… ¿por qué te aleje de mi hijo y le di el derecho de ser su padre a Félix? porque la primera palabra que dijo Ethan fue papá y no fue a ti a quien se lo dijo, pero así te hubiera sabido su padre tampoco te lo hubiera dicho a ti; porque mientras que mi hijo enfermaba quien velaba su sueño no hubieras sido tú, fue Félix, porque el que le regalo su primer balón de futbol fue Félix, porqué el que le enseño a patear el balón fue Félix, porqué el deporte que practica su padre profesionalmente se lo enseño a amar Félix y no tú, porqué su primera sonrisa se la dio a Félix, Félix se ganó el derecho y se lo hubiera ganado así tu hubieras sabido de la existencia de Ethan… entiende que jamás hubierais sido la imagen paterna de Ethan porque simplemente para serla tenías que haber renunciado a tu carrera de futbolista para estar a su lado y verlo crecer ¿hubieras estado dispuesto a hacerlo?... cúlpame lo que quieras yo Solo elegí un padre para Ethan, el mejor; ¿Por qué? porque primero muerta antes que ver el rostro decepcionado de mi hijo cuando preguntara ¿por qué no vino a mi cumpleaños? ¿Porque no vino a verme a jugar futbol? ¿Por qué no le importo? hice lo mejor para Ethan e indirectamente para ti, este es la vida que quisiste Emmett Swan, lo conseguiste, tienes todo lo que anhelaste, pero en el camino me dejaste a mí y a Ethan, ya acéptalo- dijo son el rostro acongojado pero indiferentemente

- cada uno manipula las motivaciones de sus mentiras como mejor les plazca- dije cortante, ella me miro por un largo minuto sin decir nada, como tratando de encontrar algo en mi mirada

- solo dime una cosa Emmett… hace 8 años te hice una pregunta y aún recuerdo tu respuesta, te pregunte ¿si dejarías el futbol por mí?... y tú no supiste contestarme… te voy a contar algo, yo iba a irme contigo a Inglaterra, lo iba a dejar todo Emmett por ti, pero me di cuenta que todo parecía más importante que yo en ese momento así que decidí ser un poco más egoísta y pensar en mí y en mi hijo, ahora te pregunto de nuevo ¿hubieras dejado el futbol por Ethan?- pregunto con seriedad

- claro que si- le dije decididamente

- no mientas cariño- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- "prefiero ser tío nunca padre, solo sería un estorbo en mi vida y mi carrera recién está empezando un niño solo sería un error ahora en mi vida"… ¿recuerdas esas palabra? salieron de tu boca- como olvidarlas, me arrepiento cada noche de haberlas dicho y que ella las escuchara, pero porque no podía comprender que solo era un muchacho inmaduro- yo no iba a permitir que miraras a Ethan como un error así que tuve que ser egoísta, critícame lo que quieras, yo solo hice lo mejor para Ethan, él tiene un padre que lo adora y tu tiene todo lo que quiste, felices todos ¿no?- dijo abrumada pero siempre con ese brillo de arrogancia que la caracterizaba y que a mí me volvía loco

-nada de lo que digas te justifica, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver crecer a mi hijo incluso está maldita carrera… yo te amaba rose y por ti y mi hijo hubiera hecho lo que pidieras incluso aventarme de un avión sin paracaídas- le grite con amargura

- ¡deja de mentir!- grito enloquecida y con lágrimas en los ojos, por fin, un rastro de sentimientos en su mirada- deja de decir que me amabas, me engañaste cuando nos íbamos a casar, me ignoraste cuando se suponía que elegiríamos nuestras vidas juntos antes de que aceptaras Inglaterra y hace 4 años cuando que nos vimos por última vez tontamente pese en decirte la verdad… una de las muchas veces que intente hacerlo, pero no lo hice ¿sabes por qué?; porque tu prometida te llamo aquella mañana- dijo angustiada, ella en verdad sufría aunque no lloraba ella no lloraba si podía evitarlo

- ¿de qué me culpas ahora?- fue lo único que pude preguntar

- yo a pesar de que he vivido con Félix durante casi 10 años, lo único que nos unió era una linda amistad, porque como una estúpida yo te amaba y quería sacarte de aquí antes de volver a amar a alguien, pero tú estabas prometido ¿verdad? Y engañaste a tu prometida conmigo- dijo dolida… no puedes ser ella lo sabía- aún recuerdo esa llamada, dormías agotado y no despertaste cuando sonó tu celular, a mí el sonido me rompía la cabeza, así que respondí y esto fue claramente lo que dijo … "mi amor, acabo de arreglar lo del contrato con kalvin clane ya regreso a Manchester, te estaré esperando en la cama para que me hagas el amor todo el día, y adivina que, me encanto la iglesia de Briston allí podemos casarnos"… ¿desde cuándo fue tu prometida? ¿Cuánto tiempo la engañaste conmigo? ¿Desde la boda de tu hermana?- pregunto agobiada

- no recuerdo- fue lo único que pude decir

- pues yo averigüe cuando regrese a España para refrescar tu memoria, son promedios desde hace 7 años, te revolcaste conmigo teniendo una mujer con un anillo en la mano esperándote en tu cama y ¿sabes cómo me sentí? ¡Sucia!, ¡como una ramera barata! me había convertido justamente en lo que odie hace 10 años cuando te revolcaste con esas mujeres teniendo yo ese mismo anillo que ella lleva ahora en la mano y tu hacías lo mismo solo que ahora la amante no era ella si no yo y ¡me dio asco!, te tengo asco Emmett, ¡asco!- grito desquiciada dejando caer las lágrimas que tanto se empeñaba en guardar, se llevó la manos al rostro con desesperación y juro que quería abrasarla no quería hacerle más daño, pero yo también sufría porque ella también me había hecho daño, uno distinto pero igual de doloroso

- solo sé que no soy perfecto, casi siempre me equivoco y más cuando tu estas cerca porque me nublas los sentidos, porque te he amado con demencia y te he deseado sin razón- le confesé y ella comenzó a reír histéricamente

- siempre fue sexo y lujuria, no podemos evitar que nos hemos deseado siempre, ¿pero amor?, tu jamás me has amado solo has tenido una maldita obsesión por mí, y ya no más, ya esto es ridículo, no te quiero en mi vida ni en la de mi hijo, compréndelo de una maldita vez- dijo orgullosa secándose las lágrimas de su mejilla

- pues no me importa lo que digas, tú jamás me perdonaras por todo el daño que te hice y yo jamás te perdonare que me alejaras de mi hijo… pero Ethan es una realidad y tenemos derecho ambos a disfrutarla- dije amenazante

- no sé a qué juegas, ¿te cansaste de tu vida bonita, llena de mujeres fiesta y excesos?, ¿que buscas ahora?- pregunto con frialdad y lasitud

- recuperar lo que es mío, mi hijo… y mi mujer- dije irritado colocándome frente a ella acorralándola entre el escritorio y yo

- ¿tu mujer?- pregunto confundida

- eres mía rose- dije tomándola de la cintura a atrayéndola a mí, la sentí temblar ante mi contacto, no pude evitar sentirme excitado teniéndola tan cerca, solo quería hacerla mía, ese era el maldito efecto que ella tenía sobre mí con solo su tacto

- primero vomito- dijo, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, que nublo mi pensamiento, estaba a punto de besarla pero di un paso atrás y la solté de mala forma

- Ethan debe estar esperándonos- dije- Sera mejor que sonrías y finjas que me quieres

- ¡no te quiero en esta casa!- dijo enérgica- entiende de una vez, Félix es su padre y lo adora y yo me voy a casar con el para por fin ser la familia que tanto desea Ethan- dijo fríamente

- solo te advierto algo, no voy a permitir que te cases con Félix, sobre mi cadáver, e Ethan llevara mi apellido este mismo mes porque tú le iras la verdad así me deje de llamar Emmett Swan- dije tomándola del brazo amenazante

- me casare Emmett y tú te alejaras de mi vida, no te quiero cerca- me dijo de forma soberbia

- ya deja de odiarme tato, no eres la única que ha sufrido en esto- le dije mirándola firmemente

- ¿Odiarte? no Emmett no te odio, porque eso sería sentir algo por ti y tu ni eso te mereces- me dijo con asco

- pues lo mismo digo- le dije acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios

- mamá, dice la abuela que vayan a cenar- dijo Ethan de repente entrando corriendo a el despacho, solté bruscamente a rose y ella trato de sonreí a su hijo

- claro campeón- le dije sonriéndole y el tomándome de la mano me saco con dirección al comedor.

JASPER POV:

La cena fue algo digamos, difícil y con mucha tensión pero salió bien, Ethan está feliz y eso era lo que realmente importaba, cuando la cena concluyo y Emmett anuncio su retirada lo acompañamos todos a la salida

- bueno campeón, me gustó pasar esta tarde contigo, obedece a tu mamá, te veo mañana- dijo Emmett a Ethan mientras lo despeinaba- adiós Rosalie nos vemos otro dia para seguir conversando sobre nuestro asunto – se disponía a salir cuando el sonido del timbre nos llamó la atención, abrí la puerta levemente me quede helado cuando allí en la puerta había dos personas que jamás pensé volver a ver… aquella mujer y esa niña

- hola jas- dijo aquella melodiosa voz

- ¿Alice?- pregunto bella y corrió abrasarla, ¿Alice?

ESPERO LES GUSTAR EL CAP, DISCULPE LA DEMORA, PERO RECIEN ACABE EXAMENES Y COMO NO ES LA UNICA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO PUES SE ME DIFICULTO… LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA ES CATALAN, SI ALGUNAS FRASES ESTAN MAL PERDON, RECIEN VOY 4 MESES APRENDIENDOLO, BUENO BESOS


	27. CÁP 27: EL CAMINO A LA VERDAD SE HABRE P

**CÁP 27: EL CAMINO A LA VERDAD SE HABRE PASO**

_No basta decir solamente la verdad, más conviene mostrar la causa de la falsedad._

_Aristóteles_

ALICE POV:

Los últimos años han estado repletos de tantas emociones, que ahora al mirar atrás siento como si tuviera en sima muchos más años de los que tengo; cuando me fui de Forks al saber que Jasper el hombre que amaba había matado a aquel hombre y luego había intentado echarme la culpa a mí, me sobrecogió, para mí todo en aquel momento había perdido sentido, así que huí, y así sola con una niña de menos de un año en brazos, y sin ninguna oportunidad de salir del hoyo en donde me encontraba me armé de valor y trate de salir adelante.

Papá me mando algo de dinero cuando arribé a los Ángeles, allí me quede e intente rehacer mi vida, fue muy difícil, pero hay quien dice que cuando menos te lo esperas siempre hay una mano amiga que te sujeta y ayuda a seguir. Y en mi camino se atravesó un buen hombre que dulcemente me acogió y dio trabajo, era un magnate de la moda y se empeñó en hacer de mí una modelo exitosa; el modelaje era siempre lo que había soñado así que lo intente y gracias a que no perdí mi figura con el embarazo y pese a mi escasa estatura logre hacer algunos comerciales y pasarelas, y así poco a poco abrirme un camino en un mundo tan difícil como ese.

Sandro Mutti como se llamaba aquel hombre, acogió a mi hija y a mí y nos dio la oportunidad de continuar; con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando, Sandro era viudo y me doblaba la edad, pero logro persuadirme con su cariño y dedicación para hacerme su esposa y darle un hogar a mi hija; intentó que Margaret adoptara su apellido, pero algo dentro mío me decía que no podía quitarle a Jasper el derecho que se había ganado con su dedicación y el amor que le profeso a mi hija otorgándole su apellido; Margaret nunca dejo de ser una Hale.

Algunos años trascurrieron y después de contraer matrimonio con Sandro y de que mi carrera fuera en ascenso, supe de la noticia que Jasper había salido de la cárcel, me dio tanta felicidad que desee correr a su brazos y pedir perdón por desconfiar de él, pero también tome cuenta de que si él se había sacrificado por mí es que en verdad no había confiado en que yo fuera inocente, eso y el hecho de que Sandro ahora era mi esposo hiso que dejara a Jasper seguir con su vida. Pero ahora después de tantos años y después de que hace unos meses muriera mi querido Sandro nuevamente estaba sola, así que llame a mi madre y ella me aconsejo de que regresara a lado de las personas que me querían y esos eran ellos y mis amigos; no era mala idea reencontrarme con ellos, sabía muy poco de sus vidas, del que más tenía noticias era de mi hermano, era famoso y mamá me decía y contaba todo sobre él cada vez que hablaba con ella, ¿de Emmett quien no sabe?, todo el que leyera una revista o un periódico y viera un comercial de Nike o Coca-Cola sabría que Emmett McCarthy Swan era uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo; después sabía muy poco de todos y la ilusión de volverlos a ver me había movió hoy aquí, a la puerta de la imponente mansión Alcocer, con mi hija Margaret de 9 años, dispuesta entrar a mi pasado y que me tragara o dejara ir.

- ¿Tú crees que nos acepten en su casa?- preguntó mi hija haciendo que saliera de mis discusión interna; gire un poco para verla, ella era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello de un dorado muy bello al igual que el de su padre y tenía los ojos de Carlisle tan azules como el mar, era alta para su edad y su tez tan pálida como su padre o la mía, ella era mi adoración. Siempre le hable con la verdad, sabía que Sandro no era su padre, y aunque lo quiso mucho y el cariño era mutuo, siempre deseó conocer a su papá Jasper, irónico… jamás pregunta por Marco pero por Jasper tiene una devoción que creo que le inculque inconscientemente.

- ya verás que se alegrarán mucho- le dije acariciando con cariño su mejilla sonrojada, luego respire profundamente y toque el timbre, se escucharon pasos y cuando abrieron la puerta estuve a punto de desmayarme… era Jasper, mi Jasper; no había cambiado en nada, quizás algo de madures en sus rasgos, pero era el mismo- hola jass- dije sin poder evitarlo, el me miro con sorpresa y su tez blanca se trasformó en casi trasparente

- ¡¿Alice?- preguntó la voz e Bella y se lanzó sobre mí para abrasarme efusivamente

- bella- dije sin dejarla de abrasar- te extrañe tanto- algunas lágrimas se me escaparon y escuche claramente que ella también lloraba

- amiga, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, yo….- continuo diciendo llorando desconsolada

- ¿Alice?- pegunto Rosalie que se había colocado al costado de Jasper y le había tomado el brazo, él seguía petrificado, bella se separó de mí y seco su rostro para dejar a los demás saludarme

- ¡enana!- dijo Emmett habiéndose paso, ¿Emmett?- te extrañe tanto- dijo mientras me abrasaba tan fuerte que casi me quito el aire, luego llego mi hermano y sin decir nada me abraso con cariño y me dio un tierno beso en mi frente

- vine, porque necesitaba verlos- dije al notar que tanto Rosalie como Jasper me miraban ahora con preocupación y desconcierto

- ¡hija mía!- grito mi abuela desde un costado y corrió a abrasarme- oh ella debe ser la pequeña Margaret- dijo cuándo noto a mi hija que no se movía de donde la había dejado, hasta parecía que había contenido la respiración todo el tiempo

- sí… ella es Margaret, magy mi amor, saluda a todos- le dije extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara y se acercara

- hola- dijo tomando mi mano- ¿tú no te alegras de vernos?- preguntó a Jasper quien la miro confundido- ¿no querías volvernos a ver?, porque yo si quería, para mi tu eres mi único papá- se me rompió el corazón al escucharla decir esas palabras así que la acerque a mí y la abrase con fuerza

- será mejor que entremos, pasen- dijo Rosalie después de un largo minuto de silencio, ella entro a la casa llevando a Jasper del brazo y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la amplia sala tras de ella, note la presencia de un niño, supongo que se trataba de Ethan el hijo de Rosalie, tenía un parecido increíble a ¿Emmett?, esperen ¿me perdí en algún momento de algo? Porque el parecido de mi amigo y el niño era asombroso. Tomamos todos asientos, y nos mantuvimos en un incómodo silencio por un instante

- Ethan, ¿por qué no llevas a jugar video juegos o ver tele a magy mientras los adultos conversamos?- pregunto Rosalie a su hijo quien con cautela se acercó a magy que se haba sentado en mis faldas y me abrasaba, él le tendió la mano y le sonrió dejando ver eso hoyuelos que eran característicos de Emmett, ¿es que acaso era el padre del niño?

- ven, te enseñare mi cuarto- le dijo el niño y magy algo sonrojada y cautelosa muy lentamente le tendió la mano- soy Ethan, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Margaret, pero me dicen magy- contesto mi niña sonriéndole con dulzura

- es un lindo nombre… ¿vamos?- le insistió, ella asintió tomándole la mano y el la jalo con dirección a las escaleras

- creo a que a mi hijo le impresiono tu hija- sonrió Emmett- tienen algo las rubias que nos encanta a los Swan

- ¿tu hijo?- pregunte sin comprender, mejor digo impresionada con la noticia

- ¿puedes evitar mencionar esa frase en esta casa?- le dijo Rosalie a Emmett muy molesta

- estoy harto de tus maquinaciones rose, Ethan es mi hijo y tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse- le espeto Emmett con igual molestia y desagrado

- gritándolo no es el modo- intervino Edward quien estaba apoyado en el piano con los brazos cruzados

- ¿podemos dejar esa conversación para otro momento?- Pregunto mi abuela con algo de molestia y luego me sonrió con cariño

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- pregunto Rose para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

- bueno trabaje como modelo, y me…. me case- esto último dije mirando algo apenada a Jasper que aún no había dejado escapar ni un suspiro

- ¿done esta tu esposo?- pregunto Edward de repente

- el murió hace unos meses- les conté con profunda tristeza

- como lo siento- dijo bella tomando de la mano que tenía en mi regazo

- regrese porque estaba sola y necesitaba verlos, lo siento si no me quieren aquí- les dije, con lágrimas en los ojos mire a Jasper que era el que más incómodo parecía con la situación

- cálmate Alice, sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa- dijo Rosalie sonriendo ampliamente

- por supuesto mi niña- dijo mi abuela sentándose a mi costado, me dio un abraso materno lleno de amor y beso mi cabeza con cariño

- lo que paso hace años es cosa del pasado, estas aquí nena y en verdad queremos tenerte cerca como los viejos tiempos- dijo Rosalie, me sorprendió gratamente que precisamente ella que había luchado contra todo y contra todos por sacar a su hermano de la cárcel que por mí se había echado la culpa, fuera ella precisamente quien al parecer me perdonaba y me recibía con los brazos abiertos.

- lo que paso hace años es un infortunio, gracias a dios, mi hermanita la rubia, es una gran abogada y descifro el misterio o casi- dijo Edward acercándose a tras del sofá donde rose estaba sentada y le colocó una mano en el hombro, ella le temo y le dio una suave palmada

- gracias, en verdad necesitaba su apoyo- dije sin poder evitar llorar

- bueno supongo que te quedaras en Barcelona durante algún tiempo- dijo Emmett sonriente como siempre

- deje el modelaje y pensé que podría estudiar algo, así que quiero inscribirme en una universidad y estudiar diseño de modas, se me paso por la mente ir a Seattle o algún lugar en EEUU pero estaría sola, y magy merece una familia grande así como esta, por eso no dude ni un segundo en venir aquí- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que había dejado salir

- he hiciste bien, aquí tienes a tu familia, están los abuelos, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Ethan, yo y Bella que por ahora estamos aquí porque haré una gira por Europa pero estaba planeando tener la residencia aquí- comento Edward sonriente

- ¿Qué?- pregunto bella consternada, al parecer de eso ultimo no estaba enterada ni ella

- vamos bella, . nos hace mal a ambos y hace un año te dijeron que había un puesto aquí para ocuparlo en el hospital Universitario, creo que lo mejor será residir aquí- explico mi hermano, a bella no pareció gustarle la idea, supongo por eso de que creía que su hijo había sido robado y su necesidad de buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras en América, Edward claramente intentaba alejarla de esa obsesión

- pueden discutir luego ese asunto- dijo Rosalie de mala manera

- entonces, ¿te quedas con nosotros?- pregunto Emmett sonriente

- me encantaría si acepta a la hija prodiga- les dije sonriendo también

- no se diga más, te quedas aquí en esta casa- dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo, me parecía irreal poder regresar a mi vida con las personas que tanto quería

- no, no como crees- le dije, tenía planeado alquilar un departamento para no causar molestias

- Alice, aquí vivimos todos y esta casa es inmensa, además ¿qué vas a hacer sola en Barcelona?, aquí la abuela puede cuidar de magy cuando vayas a tus clases en la Universidad y tu hija hará compañía a mi hijo; además, parece que se agradaron-sonrió Rosalie con picardía

- entonces, ¿no hay problema que me quede?- pregunté mirando a Jasper esperando que objetara pero ni siquiera eso hizo

- ninguno- dijo rose mirando a su hermano que seguía inmutado y sin dejar de mirarme

- bienvenida a esta disfuncional y muy rara familia enana, donde la feliz pareja que conforma mi hermana y su muy idiota marido se aman con pasión pero no paran de hacer estupideces, Edward tiene una hija con su amante y a Bella no le importa porqué prefiere buscar su hijo que está muerto por otros lados lejos de su marido; esta Jasper el olvidado, el pobre vive solo para su hermana y no tiene una vida propia, y por ultimo estamos nosotros ¿no rose?, ella me oculto un hijo por ocho año y yo le puse los cueros con cuanta mujer se me cruzo en el camino; no sé si darte las buenas nuevas o de por si sentir lastima por ti al haber caído en esta casa- dijo Emmett con algo de odio en sus palabras pero sin dejar de verse divertido

- ¿Emmett no te ibas?- pregunto rose poniéndose en pie

- Sí, tengo entrenamiento, despídame de mi hijo, permiso- dijo y dándome un beso en la mejilla salió de la casa

- no lo soporto- dijo rose con rabia derrumbándose en el sillón

- déjalo sigue enojado- dijo Edward- bueno yo me retiro, tengo que ver algunas cosa de la gira y los conciertos- dijo y dándole un beso a su esposa en los labios, le dio beso en la mejilla de Rosalie, otro en la de la abuela y otro en la mía- las veo luego- concluyo y salió de la casa

-bueno me gustaría entretenerme más en esta conversación pero tengo que regresa a la oficina, Alice te quedas en tu casa; bella señálale dos recamaras una para ella y otra para magy- dijo Rose poniéndose en pie

- sí, yo lo hago- dijo entusiasmada bella poniéndose de pie también, vi que rose se inclinaba al oído de su hermano y le murmuraba algo, el solo asintió incomodo

- bueno, permiso- dijo y tomado una chaqueta del aparador y su cartera salió del lugar despidiéndose con la mano

- viejo, ven a acompañarme a hacer la cena- dijo mi abuela a su esposo que solo había permanecido en una silla de completo observador sin decir nada en ningún momento

- si mujer- dijo el señor Alcocer y los dos ancianos salieron del lugar

- iré a decirle a sofí la mucama que prepare sus recamaras- dijo bella y salió de la estancia, un silencio incomodo se extendió por el ambiente, Jasper no dejaba de verme sin mostrar expresión alguna, y yo solo quería que digiera algo, un grito, un insulto, una palabra, pero nada

- ¿por qué magy dijo que yo era su padre?- peguntó por fin Jasper

- creo que le hable mucho de ti y te tomo cariño, además lleva tu apellido aun- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

- no se lo quitaste- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, sus ojos estaban brillosos y parecía emocionado

- tú la quisiste como un padre desde que supiste que existía en mi vientre, te ganaste ese derecho, yo no soy capaz de quitártelo- dije con voz temblorosa, la verdad no sabía que esperar, ¿si él no quería que magy llevara su apellido, si no quería que lo llamara padre? Eso destrozaría a mi hija

- gracias- fue lo único que dijo y me sonrió tímidamente

- Alice, acompáñame, les mostraré sus habitaciones- dijo bella en lo alto de la escalera

- sí, permiso- dije y seguí a bella al segundo piso.

EMMETT POV:

Los días transcurrieron sin nada nuevo, Alice vivía con Rosalie y mi hijo se llevaba bien con su hija, seguía visitándolo y paseando con el muy a menudo, él al parecer ya me tenía cierto cariño y eso me entusiasmaba; respecto al futbol, todo iba de maravilla, la liga comenzaría dentro de tres días y ya estaba entusiasmado con ello; con rose no cruzaba muchas palabras, a decir verdad ni nos mirábamos; y La única vez que vi a Félix estuve a punto de rómpele la cara, el imbécil me miro desafiante y jactancioso de que el tenia lo que era mío, mi mujer y a mi hijo.

- ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Ethan que comía de su hamburguesa amenamente- ni siquiera me estas escuchando- replico con desaprobación, estábamos en una cadena de restaurantes comiendo con Dustin y habíamos estado hablando de su entrenamiento… según recuerdo

- en nada, y si te estaba escuchando- le dije riendo

- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?... no le digas Dustin- lo cayo cuando este iba a hablar

- futbol- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

- eso si es un buen escape, Ethan solo tiene ese tema en su muy reducido rango de conversación- rio Dustin pero cayo cuando Ethan le dio una palmada en la nuca

- bueno, ahora que quieren comer, ¿Qué tal un helado?- les dije para que no me siga interrogando

- eso sería genial- dijo Dustin con entusiasmo

- mamá dice que no debo comer helado- dijo Ethan volviendo a mascar su hamburguesa

- tu mamá es una amargada- le espete sin pensarlo

- ella se preocupa por Ethan- dijo Dustin

- ella siempre hace lo mejor para mí, a veces es… es de… demasiado exagerada- dijo con problema, estaba algo pálido, y parecía que tenía calor porque comenzó a sudar y a respirar con dificultad

- ¿te sientes bien Ethan?- pregunte, y lo tome de la mano, estaba temblando

- cre… creo que me cayó mal la… la hamburguesa, ade… más me du… suele la cabeza y estoy algo cansa… do-dijo, parecía muy débil y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y no me equivoque porque tuve que casi saltar de mi asiento para tomarlo en brazos.

- ¡Ethan!- grite varias veces para poder volverlo en si- ¡ayuda, por favor!- grite cundo vi que no reaccionaba, la gente comenzó a movilizarse a mi alrededor- ¡necesito ayuda!- no grite mucho más porque decidí no esperar más y levantándolo en brazos lo lleve en mi auto a la primera clínica que se presentó en el camino; el médico me pidió información de él y no supe que decir, eso hiso que me sintiera el peor padre del mundo; estaba tan inmiscuido en mis pensamientos que había olvidado que el pequeño Dustin estaba allí sentado, preocupado y asustado

- ¿que pudo haberle pasado?- pregunte en voz alta más para mí que para entablar conversación con el niño

- seguro es por lo de siempre- dijo Dustin, no tome mucho en cuenta a lo que Dustin dijo y sin perder más tiempo llame a rose

_- ¿Qué pasa?- me contestó con desdén_

- es Ethan- le dije, ella gimoteó ahogadamente

_- ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?- pregunto con cierta desesperación_

- se desmayó, tuve que tráelo a la clínica sagrada familia- le dije

_- ahora voy para allá- dijo sin esperar más información colgó_. En el preciso momento que colgué el medico se acercó hasta mi

- ¿qué tiene mi hijo?- pregunte cuando estuvo frente a mí

- bueno, es extraño el qué no lo sepa siendo usted el padre- dijo el medicucho con sorna

- no intente psicoanalizarme y dígame que tiene mi hijo- le espete de mala manera

- su hijo es diabético- me dijo dejándome completamente helado… ¿diabético? eso era imposible

- qué tonterías dice- increpe, entonces una secuencia de hechos vino a mi mente, Ethan jamás comía un dulce y las harinas las comía en proporciones casi nulas… mi hijo con solo 8 años tenía diabetes- ¿mi hijo es diabético?- pegunté estupefacto

- le explico… Ethan tiene diabetes y al parecer se inyecta insulina, pero el nivel de insulina encontrado es superior al medicado normalmente, eso le ha bajado hasta casi estar nulas la glucosa en su sangre lo que ha provocado la hipoglucemia, sin embargo ya está estable- me informo el médico, todo me parecía irreal no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto

- gracias- dije el asintió con la cabeza y se perdió en el pasillo

- Ethan odia que le diga que está en enfermo y que lo demás lo sepan, me hiso prometerle que yo jamás le diría a nadie… se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que tú lo sabes- dijo Dustin a mi costado

- ¿oíste lo de que soy su padre?-pregunté sin dejar de mirar el pasillo

- no si no quieres, me conviene no saberlo, no me gustaría ser yo el que le diga la verdad a Ethan y mi deber como mejor amigo me obliga- dijo con preocupación

- entonces no lo sabes- le dije bajando mi mirada para verlo

- ¿saber qué?- pregunto confundido

- eres bueno- le dije sonriéndole al darme cuenta que ya se había dado por no enterado

- ¿cómo esta Ethan?- escuche la voz de rose detrás de mí, voltee a verla y note que venía acompañada de Bella

-mejor, estable, al parecer fue una sobredosis de insulina- le dije, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la noticia

- ¿Qué?, eso es imposible, Ethan sabe muy bien cuanto inyectarse- me dijo sulfurada

- ¿dejas que el niño se inyecte solo?- le pregunte sorprendido y encolerizado por su imprudencia… ¿Cómo va a dejar que un niño de ocho años se inyecte?

- se inyecta desde hace 4 años Emmett, ya son 8 años desde que sabemos que mi hijo es diabético, es autosuficiente y ahora jamás dejaría que yo o alguien lo hiciera- me dijo tratando de calmarse… ¿8 años? ¿Mi hijo es diabético desde que nació?

- ¿porque no me lo dijiste?... es algo que se le comunica a su padre ¿no crees?- pregunte molesto

-esto es ridículo- dijo exasperada- solo hace unas semanas no sabías que tenías un hijo, ¿que querías? ¿Qué te de su historial clínico a penas te vi? pues aquí te va… Ethan es diabético de nacimiento, el médico dice que es hereditario, ¿de parte de quién? no lo sé, porque en mi familia nadie tiene ni tuvo diabetes- dijo enardecida

- será mejor que me lleve a casa a Dustin- dijo bella de repente haciendo que nos calmáramos, pues ya estábamos siendo punto de todas las miradas

- si sería lo mejor, gracias Dustin- dijo rose pasando su mano por la caballera del muchacho que tomo la mano que bella le ofrecía

- lo vendré a visitar le dicen- dijo Dustin y se fue con bella

- deberíamos dejar de pelear, no ganamos nada hablándonos como lo hacemos, todo esto se está volviendo muy difícil e insostenible, y todo hasta ahora no ha sido para mí nada fácil como para seguir complicándome la vida con enfrentamientos innecesarios- me dijo caminando hacia la pequeña salita y tomo asiento

- me hubiera gustado haber formado parte dela vida de Ethan y juntos enfrentar todos esos momento difíciles y salir juntos adelante- le dije sentándome a su costado, ella mantenía su mirada en las manos que tenía en su regazo

- me entere de mi embarazo el día antes de nuestra boda, pensaba decírtelo en la noche bodas, tenía la ilusión de que te haría muy feliz- dijo con voz ahogada

- pero lo arruine- dije y tome su mano bajo la mía, ella no la retiro

- después de lo ocurrido estaba muy enojada, decepcionada y te odiaba, así que tome la decisión de no decirte de mí embarazo, no se ahora si hice bien o mal, solo hice lo que creía que era mejor… pase los primeros 7 meses de embarazo bien, me sentía cansada pero no era del todo malo, mi antojo preferido y la razón por la que Félix salía muy de noche eran las fresas con helado de papaya- dijo y justo allí comenzó a llorar- todo estaba bien , hasta que un día me internaron, rompí fuente y estaba sangrando y me asusté mucho, el medico dijo que era muy probable de que abortara y que ya había entrado en labor de parto, yo no quería que naciera aún era muy pronto, pero no pude evitarlo y con 7 meses mi hijo nació; era muy débil, y no tenía los pulmones desarrollados, en uno de sus estudios se dejó ver la insuficiencia de insulina, allí me enteré que era diabético y era tan chiquito, ¡no era justo!… fueron los 2 meses más horribles de mi vida, mi hijo estaba en un incubadora luchando por su vida y yo no podía hacer nada- dijo entre lágrimas, eran muy pocas veces las que he podido ver a alguien tan fuerte como rose derrumbada, esa no era su naturaleza, era una mujer muy fuerte, y verla llorar era desgarrador

- perdóname Rosalie, yo debí estar a tu lado- dije apretando su mano y deje que una lágrima cayera

- no estuve del todo sola, Félix estaba allí, él estuvo en el parto y se desmayó; a pesar de mis complicaciones fue un parto natural, dúrate los 3 primeros años Ethan era muy enfermizo, pero a los 4 años se reveló, me dijo mamá… ya no soy un niño yo me colocare la insulina, vi en su mirada tanta decisión y autosuficiencia que me recordó a mí misma y me sentí tan orgullosa, así que desde allí él lo hace solo, y el mismo se mide la insulina… me siento muy orgullosa en cómo ha salido adelante solo, todo lo que se propone lo consigue, tanto que juega futbol cuando su condición en cierta forma lo limita… 8 años Emmett durante los cuales ha tenido crisis, unas peores que otras y ha sido duro, y he tratado de ser fuerte aunque algunas veces me derrumbe, pero veo a Ethan siempre tan alegre y siempre sonriente que me da fuerzas… no entiendo cómo pudo suceder lo de hoy- término de contarme derrumbada, la tome en brazos y apoye su cabeza en mi pecho

- ya no estás sola… ya nuca más Rose, yo estaré con ustedes lo juro- le dije besando su frente

- pueden pasar, el niño ya despertó- dijo la enfermera, rose se arregló un poco y con la misma entereza que la caracterizaba nos encaminamos a la recamara

-hola campeón- dije cuando entramos, él me sonrió y me puse a su costado alborotándole el cabello

- ¿porque hiciste esto?, ¿porque abusaste de la insulina?- pregunto Rosalie evidentemente molesta

- perdón, no fue mi intensión- dijo en casi murmuro Ethan, estaba evidentemente avergonzado

- fue una completa tontería- dijo con rabia pero era evidente que quería mantenerse tranquila

- ya no seas tan dura- le dije sonriéndole a Ethan para darle confianza

- yo solo quería poder ir a tomar un helado con Emmett pero me arrepentí al final- se excusó Ethan atropelladamente

- Ethan no puedes tomar helados que no sean para diabéticos- le dijo rose con pena

- tranquilo campeón, yo sé que no volverá a pasar- le dije

- ¿mi papá?- preguntó de repente Ethan haciendo que un hoyo se formara en mi estomago

- ya lo llame y tomara el primer avión- contesto rose mirándome apenada, esto no era para nada fácil, simplemente jamás pensé que aquella simple pregunta de mi hijo me desgarrara el alma

BELLA POV:

Aquella llamada de Emmett me había preocupado mucho, desde luego sabia de la diabetes de Ethan, pero no es normal que llevando el tratamiento que llevaba tuviera una crisis, a decir verdad hace dos años que no presentaba ningún problema; me sorprendió mucho y acompañe a rose a la clínica sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando llegamos encontramos a Emmett y Dustin, Rosalie y Emmett como siempre discutieron, ya se estaba volviéndose común y cansada esta situación; después de una larga disputa me fije en Dustin quien estaba incómodo con la situación así que propuse llevarlo a su casa; minutos más tarde estábamos en mi camioneta, cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos lo mire detenidamente, era un niño muy bello, alto, blanco, con unos ojos verdes hermosos y su cabellera despeinado de un color muy raro de bronce.

- ¿por dónde vives Dustin?- fue que al final pregunté

- ¿Conoce el raval?- pregunto sonriente

- es uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Barcelona según sé- conteste con preocupación, ¿sería posible que Dustin viviera en un lugar tan peligroso, al saber ello se me encogió el corazón

- es, el barrio más peligroso- dijo mirándome sonriente- pero solo para las personas que no viven allí…- continuó riendo

- debo entonces colegir que para mí lo es- dije riendo, el me sonrió y sentí como si conociera esa sonrisa- bueno entonces te llevo- concluí y prendí el auto

- y cuéntame sobre ti, ¿cuánto tiempo son amigos mi sobrino y tú?- pregunte sin apartar la mirada de la carretera

- mamá era la mucama de la señora Rosalie… así que desde que se mudaron desde los 4 años, luego mamá enfermo hace un año y ahora está muy enferma y no puede trabajar, pero la señora Rosalie le sigue pagando, además paga mi colegio que es muy carísimo, es el mismo al que va Ethan y también me paga la scola del barca- me contó animadamente

-tengo una curiosidad ¿si tu nombre es Dustin? ¿Es porque tu mamá es inglesa?- pregunte mirándolo de reojo, el negó con la cabeza efusivamente

- no, es española- contesto rotundamente

- es que no es común que no te pusiera un nombre en español o catalán- le dije para explicarme

- yo nací en américa por eso llevo un nombre americano- me dijo, aquello me sorprendió y me gire a mirarlo él estaba volteado viendo fuera de la ventanilla

- ¿América?- pregunte confundida- ¿en qué parte si se puede saber?

- creo en Seattle… así dice mi partida según se, la verdad nunca indagué- contesto dándole poca importancia al asunto, pero para mí aquella información había calado profundamente

- ¿tu mamá vivía en Seattle?- pregunte con curiosidad

-creo que sí… hace muchos años- dijo, con la conversación casi había olvidado que ya estábamos en las pequeñas y congestionadas calles del raval, estacione y gire a verlo- ¿quiere pasar?- pregunto avergonzado, le sonreí y asentí- mamá hace un delicioso té- comento mientras bajábamos del auto- ¡hey calos! ¿Le cuidas el auto a la señora?, te dará muy buena propina- le dijo a algún de los muchachos que estaba sentado en la acera, supongo que al gordito porque este fue el que asintió

- no le aseguro que no se quede sin llantas- dijo Ethan despreocupado, yo abrí inmensamente los ojos, él se rio sonoramente por mi expresión

- ¿estás hablando enserio?- pregunte siguiéndole el paso

- muy probablemente, cuando la señora Rosalie o Jasper me traen no les pasa nada a sus autos porque la gente de aquí los conocen y aquí se respeta a la gente que ayuda- dijo mientras habría la sucia puerta del edificio, un aroma hediondo inundo mi olfato

- ¿entonces mi auto corre peligro?- pregunte mientras subíamos por las gradas

- tranquila, si calos lo cuida no le pasará nada- dijo sonriéndome cálidamente, le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente

- ¿en qué piso vives?- pregunte cuando me di cuenta que debíamos estar ya por el tercer piso y no llegábamos

- el quinto, ¿cree que pueda subir sin cansarse lo suficiente?- pregunto animadamente

- el cansancio no me preocupa, pero no soy muy coordinada, aun así no creo desbarrancarme- bromee y el rio alegremente inundando mi corazón con una sensación cálida

- ¡mamá ya llegue!- grito cuando abrió una sucia puerta pintada de verde y llena de garabatos

- hola mi amor- dijo una mujer muy mayor, debería de tener unos 60 y tantos, llevaba la cabeza cana y su ropa estaba muy vieja.

- mira, ella es la tía de Ethan- dijo señalándome

- mucho gusto… Isabella Cullen- me presente ofreciéndole mi mano

- el gusto es mío, mi nombre es María Fuentes- dijo seguido de un tosido, la mujer que estaba frente a mi tenia los rasgos mas latinos que pudieran haber, no tenía ni una pisca de Ethan, él era tan fino en sus rasgos, tan inglés, supongo se parecería a su padre porque a simple vista esa mujer no parecía ser la madre de Ethan- ETh ve a darte un baño y a cambiarte- el niño asintió, me sonrió y corrió hacia el pasillo que supongo dirigiría a las recamaras

- ¿desea un té?- pregunto encaminándose a la precaria cocina

- me encantaría- le dije siguiéndola

- gracias por traerlo, su familia, en especial la señora Rosalie y su abuelo son unas personas muy buenas, no sé qué sería de mi pequeño y de mi si no los tuviéramos- dijo mientras preparaba en un jarro una infusión

- Dustin se merece ese cariño, causa ternura y es un niño muy bueno- dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta

- ese niño es muy especial, llegó a mi vida para darle un sentido- dijo y me ofreció el jarro que desprendía un vapor incesante

- Dustin dijo que nació en América, en Seattle y supongo que su padre es americano- comente, sople el vapor de mi jarro para enfriarlo y mire de reojo la expresión de la mujer, parece que mi comentario la hubiera incomodado

- sí, es americano- dijo y haciéndose paso salió de la muy pequeña cocina

- murió… supongo, pero Ethan es ciudadano americano por su padre- dije siguiéndola

- ¿es esto un interrogatorio?- pregunto con desconfianza

- oh, no me mal interprete, todo es pura curiosidad- le dije y viví un sorbo de mi té

- si tanta información quiere porque no le pregunta a su cuñada, ella mejor que nadie sabe todo de mi vida- dijo tomando asiento en su sofá

- no se ofenda por favor no fue mi intención, solo me gustaría visitarla a usted más seguido, por el cariño que se ha ganado Dustin- dije tratando de cambiar el tono de la conversación

- es bienvenida en esta casa todo aquel que quiera a mi muchacho- dijo cálidamente

- créame, de alguna manera le guardo ya un cariño al niño- le dije sonriéndole amigablemente

- ¿tiene hijos?- preguntó con curiosidad, yo tome asiento y con una mueca que intento ser una sonrisa respondí

- uno, pero me lo robaron cuando nació- le conté, sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, simplemente me causaba mucho daño recordarlo

- eso explica porque ese repentino cariño a mi niño- dijo sonriéndome amistosamente

- debe creer que estoy loca y que miro a mi hijo en cualquier niño- sonríe y sin poder evitarlo una rebelde lagrima callo por mi mejilla

- ¿sabe?... usted parece ser una mujer muy buena y no merece estar pasando por lo que pasa; es bienvenida en esta casa y pude ver a Dustin cuando quiera- me dijo y tomo la mano que descansaba en mi regazo

- mamá, no encuentro mi camiseta- dijo el Dustin y cuando se acercó sin camiseta note una mancha en su espalda que me dejo sin aliento

- está sobre la cómoda y primero date un baño que estas oliendo a rayos- dijo la mujer y se rio por su comentario

- ¿esa marca que tiene en la espalda es de nacimiento?- pregunte sin salir de mi asombro

- sí, ¿es extraña no? parece una nube…- vi que la mujer hablaba animosamente pero yo no podía salir de mi letargo, deben creer que estoy loca, pero esa marca es idéntica a la que Edward tiene en el hombro

- ¿pasa algo?, de repente se puso muy pálida- escuche con voz preocupada hablar a la mujer

- no gracias, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerla- dije y atropelladamente me puse en pie, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la puerta

- igualmente- murmuro

- permiso, despídame de Dustin- dije y la vi por última vez para luego abrir la puerta y salir del lugar, no sé qué me paso, pero me impresiono bastante saber que Dustin nació en América y luego ver esa marca, llámenme loca pero tenía un presentimiento con todo esto… uno que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era una completa locura.

ROSALIE POV:

Últimamente tengo los nervios en punta, es que la vida se estaba ensañando conmigo y no paraba de lloverme sobre mojado; primero Emmett aparece en mi vida exigiendo derechos que no estaba dispuesta a otorgar y ahora Ethan y la hipoglucemia que lo había empujado a esta clínica, no me podía ir peor; gracias a dios lo de Ethan solo fue un susto, tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital, pero no había de que preocuparse, incluso hoy mismo le daban el alta médica; Félix había llegado e Ethan se sentí mucho mejor, y como siempre sonreía despreocupado haciendo chiste de la experiencia. Cuando llego la hora para irnos y una vez preparado todo para hacerlo, mire algo ansioso a Ethan

- Ya está todo para irnos… ¿pasa lago Eth?- pregunte, él me sonrió ampliamente

- Emmett dijo que vendría- se quejó avergonzado- yo quiero esperarlo

- Ethan, Emmett está entrenando, es muy probable que no vega hoy- le dije y me senté a su costado

- pero lo prometió- volvió a quejarse haciendo un tierno puchero

- Ethan, Emmett nos alcanzara en casa- dijo Félix haciendo una mueca de desagrado; aun no habíamos hablado sobre el tema, le había dicho por teléfono que Emmett sabía la verdad pero como siempre la compresión que mostro iba más allá de mi razonamiento, su actitud y la forma como sobrellevaba las cosas me volvían histérica, que daría yo por tener esa paciencia y comprensión de la situación para ser optimista siempre de que las cosas irán bien al final como él lo hacía, él solo se había limitado a decir… "tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar"

- el prometió que vendría para cuando me dieran el alta- dijo sonriendo convencido de que Emmett llegaría, sin embargo yo sabía que no sería así

- tienes que comprender que Emmett es una persona muy ocupada y a veces no podrá estar contigo, ahora vamos- le dije y él lo medito por un largo minuto y asintió

- mi papi trabaja en Madrid y cada ves que lo necesito toma el primer avión para verme… esa es la diferencia de un papi que te quiere y un amigo al que conoces hace poco – dijo mientras caminaba con nosotros por el pasadizo de salida de la clínica; si supiera Emmett que sin darse cuenta está perdiendo a su hijo más que ganándolo con la actitud de hoy; la conversación de regreso a casa solo estuvo llena de promesas departe de Félix de un viaje a Disney al que llevaría a Ethan; así llegamos a casa, toda la familia estuvo para recibirnos, comimos y conversamos amenamente, hasta qué llego la hora de que Ethan descansara y fuera a su recamara, Félix le conto un cuento donde había muchas naves que volaban por el espacio en búsqueda de una dama perdida, observe la escena apoyada a la puerta; era visible con aquella escena que mi hijo adoraba a Félix y el cariño era mutuo, ¿cómo podría hacer para no ver a ninguno de los dos sufrir cuando la bomba estallara?

- ¿no llamo?- pregunte cuando termino el cuento y lo arropé

- debe estar muy ocupado- lo excusé para luego darle un beso en la frente

- el entrenamiento nunca dura hasta tan tarde, supongo que no quiere como amigo un niño diabético o en el mejor de los casos solamente ya se aburrió de mi- dijo con decepción, ¡Emmett idiota! Es precisamente este rostro de decepción que he intentado evitar durante todos estos años alejándolo de el

- campeón, es momento de despedirme- escuche a Félix decir mientras entraba a la recamara, había salido un momento para contestar una llamada

- ¿te vas tan pronto?- dijo Ethan con evidente desilusión

- mi vuelo sale dentro de unas horas, deje unos expediente en Madrid que no puedo desatender, pero el fin de semana estaré solo para ti y te prometo llevarte a el inicio de la liga en el camp nou- dijo alborotándole el cabello a mi hijo, el sonrió animadamente

- ¡hecho!, es una promesa- dijo Ethan. Una vez a mi pequeño lo venciera el sueño, Félix y yo salimos de la recamara

- Emmett es un completo imbécil, ni sabiendo cuanto se juega cada día para que Ethan lo llegue aceptar pudo cumplirle una promesa- dijo Félix evidentemente enojado

- tengo miedo Félix, tengo que confesártelo, no sé qué esperar de este lio- le dije totalmente rendida

- rose, eres una mujer muy fuerte yo sé que enfrentaras lo que se avecina con valor y coraje… solo no dejes que tus sentimientos dicten lo que tienes que hacer- me dijo y beso mis labios con ternura. Cuando baje al primer piso me encontré con bella y Alice sentadas en la sala conversando o mejor dicho cuchichiando

- Emmett lo decepcionó- dije en voz alta para hacerme notar mientras bajaba las escaleras

- mi hermano ya desde hace un buen tiempo que suele hacerlo con frecuencia- dijo bella con pesar

- ven, esto es lo que quería evitar… el rostro de decepción de mi hijo, si así se siente porque un amigo lo dejó plantado no me imagino como se sentiría que sea su padre el que lo haga- dije y me derrumbé en el sofá

- quizás algo le paso- dijo Alice

- ¿estás bien bella?- pregunte cuando me di cuenta que mi amiga estaba pensativa y pálida

- es solo que… rose, pudo ver tu marca de nacimiento- me dijo, ¿mi marca de nacimiento?, ¿a qué venia ello en este momento?

- ¿cuál? ¿La de los hale?- pregunte confundida; toda las generaciones de Hale tenían la misma marca en cualquier parte del cuerpo, una mancha no muy oscura en forma de nube del tamaño de una uña

- sí… tú, Jasper y Edward la tienen ¿no?- preguntó con seriedad

- sí… y mi padre e Ethan, yo la tengo en el bajo vientre- dije y me puse de pie bajando un poco de mi pantalón para señalarle la marca en forma de nube, gracias a dios la tenía allí y no podía verse ni con bikini – y Edward la tiene en el hombro… creo, aún recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me parecía extraño que él también la tuviera- sonreí

- Jasper la tiene en la espalda- acoto Alice

- e Ethan la tiene en su brazo- agregue- ¿pasa algo?- pregunte con preocupación, el rostro de bella era un poema, estaba pálida y parecía como si se sintiera muy mal

- ¿nunca te has dado cuenta que Dustin la tiene?- preguntó, ¿Dustin?, sí, la verdad sí, las veces que el niño jugaba en la alberca con mi hijo, pero me había parecido una extraña casualidad

- sí, tiene una marca idéntica a la nuestra es una rara casualidad, pero… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte con preocupación

- Ethan nació en América, en Seattle, y…- comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa… no podía se lo que me estaba imaginando, porque si era así mi amiga estaba al borde de la locura

- ¡no!, ¡bella! ¡por favor! quítate esta tonta idea de la cabeza- le supliqué, ella no podía creer que su hijo era Dustin… no podía

- ¿Por qué no?... esa mujer no se parece a Dustin y es muy mayor podría ser su abuela, puedo jurarte que no es su madre- dijo totalmente convencida, y estaba en lo cierto yo sabía la historia de esa mujer y sonaba descabellado que de algún modo guardara relación con la historia de bella

- y no lo es- dije sorprendida de que yo misma pudiera acreditar las locuras de bella- Carmen vivió en EEUU algunos años, se fui allí con una familia, sus patrones murieron en un accidente y se quedó allí sola porque no tenía los medios ni el conocimiento de cómo hacer para que la regresaran a España- le conté, respire profundamente para ver las reacciones de mis dos oyentes y estaban completamente pendientes de mis palabras- es muy mayor para ser la madre de Dustin porque no lo es, a Dustin se lo regalaron

- ¡oh por dios!- murmuro Alice llevándose las manos al rostro

- María me lo conto cuando se hiso muy obvio que Dustin es muy distinto a su familia… ella me tuvo la confianza necesaria para revelarme el mayor secreto que guarda su corazón, ese niño se le fue entregado por la propia madre que quiso deshacerse de él y con su ayuda regreso a España para nunca más volver a saber de ella- les relate, bella parecía consternada y algo emocionada

- Rosalie, es mi hijo, mi corazón me dice que Dustin es mi hijo- dijo bañada en lagrimas

- algo de parecido tiene a mi hermano- dijo Alice secundándola

- ¡no!, bella esto es una locura, no puedes pensar semejante barbaridad- le dije exasperada

- es mi hijo Rosalie, no me cabe la duda- dijo intransigente

- aun así deberías de investigar- dijo Alice

- y lo hare- dijo muy débilmente, en eso tocaron el timbre y la mucama abrió la puerta, me gire a ver quién entraba, era Emmett, parecía cansado, tenía puesto el buzo del Barcelona y parecía que no se había dado ni un baño cuando termino su entrenamiento

- disculpen la demora, se me presentó algo- dijo apenado acercándose hasta las tres, repartió besos en la mejilla a bella y Alice y solo asintió cuando estuvo frente a mi

- bueno yo iré a descansar, acompáñame Alice aquí correrá sangre… y a ti te impresiona verla correr- dijo bella poniéndose en pie y junto a Alice caminaron hacia las escaleras

- Ethan te estuvo esperando, no sabes el rostro de decepción que tenía- le dije muy molesta

- no pude zafarme antes, hubo una reunión y se retrasó el entrenamiento, acabo de terminar y a penas concluyo vine corriendo- dijo con algo de arrepentimiento en su mirada

- pues ya es muy tarde para que te disculpes con mi hijo, será mejor que te vayas- le dije empujándolo a la salida

- primero y que te quede claro Rosalie, Ethan no solo es hijo tuyo, también es mi hijo y quiero verlo…- dijo insistiendo, pero cuando dijo que también era su hijo la sangre me hirvió, no quería escuchar esa palabra en mi casa, sentía como si Ethan nos escuchara

-ya deja de repetir eso, Ethan te puede escuchar- le suplique

- ya los escuche- ¡oh por dios! gire mi rostro hacia el lugar de donde aquella voz provenía, y en lo alto de la escalera me encontré con los profundos ojos azules de Ethan llenos de miedo, estaba pálido y aterrado

- campeón- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba ágilmente a las escaleras

- es mentira ¿verdad?, miente, él no es mi papá, mi papá es Félix- dijo suplicante y bajó corriendo hasta mí, se le veía consternado y triste

- Ethan, lo que escuchaste no es como te lo imaginas- trate de explicarle poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él, no sabía que decir solo quería disiparle el dolor que tenía en su mirada

- yo escuche- dijo comenzando a llorar

- es hora de que sepas la verdad Ethan - dijo inclinándose y girando para míralo a los ojo

- ¡no sigas Emmett!- le die desesperada apartando a mi hijo de él y acunándolo en mi pecho

- ¡ya me canse de esta maldita farsa!- grito furioso- ¡maldita sea Rosalie!, tu engaño se acabó aquí- dijo y no pude evitar dejar caer las lágrimas que guardaba al ver a mi hijo llorando desconsoladamente

- Emmett, por favor- supliqué envuelta en lágrimas apretando a Ethan a mi pecho protectoramente

- Ethan- dijo apartándolo de mí sin poder evitarlo y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos- yo… yo soy tu padre- Ethan dejo de llorar y se apartó del agarre de Emmett violentamente

- ¡eres un mentiroso!- le grito con odio- ¿el miente verdad mamá?- me pregunto mirado suplicante

- lo siento Ethan- fue lo único que pude decir envuelta en lagrimas

- ¡son unos mentirosos los dos!- grito con amargura- no quiero verlos, ¡los odio!- grito y corriendo subió las escaleras y se encerró en su recamara, después de un incómodo silencio me fije que estábamos siendo observados por todos en la casa, incluso Félix, que no había dicho absolutamente nada pero se veía visiblemente triste

- sabíamos que este momento llegaría- dijo Emmett con cansancio derrumbándose en el sillón, me seque las lágrimas del rostro y hable con el poco orgullo y entereza que me quedaba

- no Emmett, sabíamos que llegaría pero él no merecería enterarse así- le dije, el me miro y vi dolor en su mirada

- vete por favor- escuche decir a Félix- ya hiciste suficiente hoy

- no eres nadie para sacarme de la casa de mi hijo- le espetó Emmett levantándose del sofá amenazadoramente

- Ethan es mi hijo ante la ley y esta es mi casa así que te pido que te retires- elevo la voz Félix con autoridad

- no me iré hasta que mi hijo me escuché- dijo intransigente Emmett

- vete… ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, dejaremos a Ethan pensar, mañana hablaremos con tranquilidad- dije tratando de sonar tranquila, el me miro un largo instante y sin más Salió de mi casa; no aguante más y cuando menos me di cuenta sentí a Félix abrasándome y yo llorando sin consuelo

ALICE POV:

La noche anterior había estado llena de muchas emociones, la forma en que Ethan se enteró de todo fue terrible, el pobre sigue encerrado en su cuarto y no desea hablar con nadie; Rose me sorprendía, seguía tan entera como siempre y aunque se veía algo afectada por los hechos de la noche anterior estaba llevando la situación de forma muy madura y responsable. Por otra parte Bella seguía obsesionada con la descabellada idea de que Dustin era su hijo, y llámenme loca también pero pienso que hay algo raro en todo esto y amerita ser averiguado.

- ¿Me vas a acompañar?- me pregunto Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras, le había prometido que la acompañaría a ver a la señora que se supone es la madre de Dustin… o no, me confunde la situación

- ya te dije que si- le dije dejando en la mesa la revista de VOGUE que estaba ojeando

- entonces muévete, necesito que esa mujer me explique muchas cosas- dijo tomando su saco del perchero, yo hice lo mismo

- te acompaño y apoyo pero prométeme bella que no te harás ilusiones de que Dustin sea tu hijo hasta estar 100% seguras- le hice prometerme

- lo prometo- dijo con poco convencimiento, me vasto, así fue que llegamos a una pocilga, perdón la palabra pero el lugar era aterrador para que un niño viviera, ¡para que un adulto viviera!

- señora Cullen- saludo la mujer que por la descripción era la supuesta madre de Dustin- pasen por favor, ¿a qué debo su visita?

- ella es Alice Cullen, mi cuñada-me presento Bella

- mucho gusto- dije mientras nos daba paso hacia la pequeña sala del precario departamento

- vinimos a visitarla- dijo bella mientras tomaba asiento

- pues Dustin no llega de la escuela aun, pero gracias por venir a verme a mí- dijo la mujer tomando asiento en el sofá magullado y lleno de parches

- ayer tuve una conversación con mi cuñada Rosalie, ella me hablo de usted, me entere de que Dustin no es su hijo- dijo disimuladamente Bella, creí que la mujer se ofendería pero ni se inmuto con el comentario desacertado de mi amiga

- veo que la señora Rosalie debe de confiar mucho en usted para rebelarle algo tan importante- dijo la mujer- ¿desean algo de beber?

- no gracias- dije cortésmente

- quise saber sobre usted, por eso le pregunte a Rosalie; me gustaría que me viera como una amiga y pudiera ayudarla en lo posible- dijo Bella- me pareció un acto muy noble el criar un niño que no era suyo, con lo que implicaba en la situación en la que vive… alguien en sus zapatos hubiera dejado a Dustin en un orfanato… fue usted muy valiente- continuo con seriedad

- no podría, ese muchacho se me clavo en el corazón apenas y puso sus ojazos verdes en mí, y ha sido mi motivo para vivir- dijo muy orgullosa la pobre mujer

- aun no logro entender ¿cómo una madre puede ser tan desnaturalizada y abandonar a un hijo?- pregunto Bella, al parecer era ahora que comenzaba el plan para sacarle información a la mujer

- pues existen, la madre de Dustin me lo regalo… era una muchacha muy joven y de apariencia pija, se notaba que tenía mucho dinero, Dustin le estorbaba en su cómoda vida y me lo entrego sin remordimientos, incluso hiso todos los trámites para que pudiera salir del país... una vez salí de EEUU nunca más supe de ella, la mujer me entrego a mi muchacho con solo una muda de ropa ya sucia, parecía que en los pocos días de vida de mi muchacho la mujer ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado en bañarlo… mire, ya que le estoy cantando todo y lo que busca únicamente es ayudarnos- dijo mientras se perdía en su recamara y aparecía con una pequeña cajita- estas es la ropita que llevaba aquella mañana- Bella no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando vio aquellas ropitas, las tomo en mano y parecía haberlas reconocí inmediatamente… algo me decía que aquellas prendas le pertenecían a su hijo, podía jurar que si alguna duda Bella tenía en ese preciso momento desaparecieron

- ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la mujer, tome a Bella y la abrase para que llorara en mi hombro

- es mi hijo- dijo tan suavemente que solo yo pude acuchar, era su hijo no había duda


	28. CAP 28: SIEMPRE QUEDA UNA ULTIMA OPORTUN

Primero una disculpas por recién actualizar, pero estuve de vacaciones y me desconecte del mundo. Debo decir que la historia ya está por terminar, tres capítulos contando con el epilogo solo faltan, disfruten el capítulo.

CAP 28: SIEMPRE QUEDA UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

ROSALIE POV:

Una semana, había pasado una semana desde que Ethan se enteró de que Emmett era su padre, durante ese tiempo Ethan no ha querido ni verme y yo no he insistido mucho, mi abuelo dice que a los niños hay que darles tiempo; pero la situación me estaba volviendo loca, desayuna en su recamara, almuerza en su recamara, cena en su recamara, lo lleva y trae Jasper del colegio y los entrenamientos o en su defecto el abuelo o Bella, no me quiere ver ni en pintura y su mirada desafiante y de decepción me partía el corazón. Emmett me había hecho caso y solo llamaba esporádicamente para saber de Ethan pero no había intentado acercársele y hablar con él, él comprendía al igual que yo que teníamos que dejar a Ethan pensar y cuando él quisiera respuestas allí estaríamos para dárselas. Por otro lado Félix le llamaba constantemente y era el único con el que hablaba sin problemas.

- tienes que darle tiempo… ya te dije- decía Félix mientras leía su periódico, estábamos discutiendo de mi desesperación porque Ethan me tratara como su enemiga

- tiempo, una semana ya le di suficiente tiempo, se supone que tenías que ayudarme- le reproche derrumbándome en el sillón con frustración

- está confundido, cuando se sienta preparado el mismo vendrá a pedir explicaciones y que le aclares las dudas- dijo calmadamente sin apartar la mirada de su periódico

- ese día lo siento muy lejano- le dije con tristeza

- te estoy ayudando pero me toma tiempo- dijo dirigiendo ahora su mirada a mi

- señora Rosalie acaba de llegar el señor Swan- dijo una de las mucamas al entrar al estudio

- ¿y ahora que quiere ese imbécil en mi casa?- dijo con tono irritado Félix

- no lo sé, espérame aquí iré a ver que quiere- camine hacia la sala y allí estaba Emmett, llevaba uno jeans y una camiseta negra pegada, se veía muy guapo… ¡rayos!

- quiero hablar con Ethan- dijo al notar mi presencia, no lo había visto en una semana y se notaba algo cansado y demacrado

- aun no llega del entrenamiento, y ya te dije que aún no quiere hablarnos- le dije caminando hacia el sofá, el me siguió y tomo asiento cuando yo lo hice

- maldita sea, esta situación me está volviendo loco- me dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos, se veía frustrado

- supongo que su actuar es lo más normal- dije con tranquilidad

- no Rosalie, es normal los primeros tres días, esto ya es ridículo- dijo con desesperación

- Emmett, está confundido, tienes que entenderlo- le pedí que hiciera, aunque yo también opinaba igual que el

- hola familia- escuchamos decir a Jasper que entraba con mi hijo quien reía sonoramente hasta que nos vio y su rostro se endureció

- hola campeón- dijo Emmett sonriéndole con amabilidad, Ethan no dijo nada y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ok… era ahora o nunca, tenía que actuar

- ¡Ethan! ¡Espera allí jovencito! nosotros tres tenemos una conversación pendiente- le dije de forma autoritaria

- Ethan ya es momento- dijo Jasper, él lo miro por uno segundos debatiéndose entre hacerle caso o no y luego bajo con desgano las gradas y aventó su mochila al piso para luego sentarse con fastidio en el sofá, Jasper me miro con pesar y se encamino hacia la cocina sin decir más

- hablen antes de que me arrepienta de escucharlos- dijo molesto

- Ethan yo se que te mentí, y estas en todo tu derecho de no querer ni vernos… me arrepiento porque te merecías tener a tu lado a tu verdadero padre y no crecer envuelto en tanto engaño, pero las cosas sucedieron de una manera que no pude evitar y sé que actué mal pero todo lo he hecho pensado en ti mi amor- le dije suplicante

- tu eres una mentirosa y por eso ya no te creo nada- me dijo con rencor- y tú, ¿porque regresaste ahora si no me quiste nunca en tu vida?- le recrimino con desprecio a Emmett

- Emmett no sabía que tu existías, yo jamás se lo dije- defendí a Emmett porque la acusación de Ethan no era justa, eso no se lo esperaba Eth que me miro horrorizado ante mi declaración

- ¿le ocultaste que yo existía?- pregunto decepcionado y enojado a la vez, su mirada me rompió el corazón

- tu madre tuvo sus razones- me defendió Emmett

- ella nos mintió a los dos ¿y todavía la defiendes?- dijo con incredulidad

- no la culpes, ella trataba de protegerte de tener un padre como yo- dijo Emmett con dolor, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron algo dentro mío vio que el en verdad creía ello

- ¿un padre como tú?, ¿Qué tiene de malo tener un padre genial como tú? ya no entiendo nada- dijo Ethan frustrado

- solo escucha como sucedieron las cosas y luego júzganos- le pidió Emmett

- está bien… hablen- dijo después de dudarlo un largo instante

- lo primero que debes saber es que ame a tu madre como nadie en el mundo y estoy seguro de que ella me amo igual- dijo Emmett si apartar su mirada de la mía

- Ethan, Félix y yo éramos novios en la secundaria cuando vivía en nueva york, pero un mal entendido hiso que termináramos y me llevo a forks donde volví a ver Emmett, él y yo éramos amigos, pero en el tiempo en que estuve allí, de algún modo me enamore de el- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

- yo, era el típico chico que se divertía en la vida, era capitán del equipo de soccer, tenía un bonito jeep y a todas las chicas el instituto tras de mí, y rose al principio se convirtió en una obsesión para mí, era algo que tenía que conseguir, ella era tan bella tan única, que tenía que ser mía, la llegue amar sin darme cuenta pero de una forma extraña y dañina, recién ahora me doy cuenta de ello- dijo mirándome con arrepentimiento

- con el tiempo, nos entendimos y nos volvimos novios, y yo lo amaba mucho y quería pasar mi vida a su lado- dije apartando mi mirada de él y mirando a mi hijo que parecía confundido, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que tenía que contener

- pero fui un imbécil- dijo Emmett tomándose la cabeza con desesperación- termine arruinando todo, pero sabes…. Ella es única y me perdono cada una de las tonterías que hice, pero lo volví a arruinar, era joven y egoísta y solo pensaba en mí, no sabía cómo amar y cuando vi que en verdad la perdía aproveche una ocasión de debilidad de ella y le dije que se casara conmigo y nos casamos por civil en las vegas y desde allí todo pareció que saldría bien, preparamos la boda por la iglesia soñada, nos propusimos que a pesar de que ella estaba estudiando en la costa este y yo jugaba en el galaxy al otro lado del país haríamos todo para que nuestra vida juntos saliera adelante- Emmett contaba aquella historia con tanta añoranza y pasión que no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que tanto quería evitar derramar- pero la separación, la distancia yo no la supere, fui débil y la dañe; el día de la boda tu madre supo que yo le había sido infiel y corrió del altar dejándome y yéndose de forks- Emmett me vio a los ojos y vi las lágrimas que había derramado mientras contaba todo aquello- escúchame Ethan, engañe a tu madre con cuanta mujer se me cruzo en el camino, fui un imbécil, y no existe hora que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, pero a pesar de todo yo la amaba con el alma, de una manera extraña, pero la amaba… la amo- dijo mirándome a los ojos suplicante

- cuando se ama no se quiere hacer daño- dijo Ethan mirándose la manos de su regazo

- la noche anterior me había enterado de mi embarazo y se lo iba a contar a Emmett, pero estaba tan decepcionada y tan llena de ira que lo odiaba y decidí no decirle de ti, el en mi cabeza no te merecía, el no merecía llamarse padre… hubo muchos momentos en que nos volvimos a ver y entonces pensé decirle… pero no pude- dije realmente arrepentida

- en parte porque cada vez que nos mirábamos ella se convencía de que era la peor persona del mundo, una vez escucho cuando le dije a Edward que yo no quería tener hijo y que serían un estorbo en mi vida, e Ethan así lo pesaba hasta hace poco, era un muchacho tonto y egoísta… no me voy a quitar la culpa, porque sé muy bien que la tengo… yo no merecía tener un hijo- dijo Emmett con frialdad

- un día cuando tenías un año te lleve conmigo a forks, Emmett te vio y tuve mucho miedo de que supiera que tú eras su hijo, así que mentí, mentí, lo siento tanto- dije comenzando a sollozar sin poder evitarlo

- no… fue Félix quien dijo que tú eras su hijo y tu madre simplemente no lo negó- dijo Emmett tratando de defenderme, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué trataba de quitarme la culpa?

- fue un error y siempre voy a lamentar no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar la verdad y sus consecuencias; Ethan eres su vivo retrato, tú y Emmett se parecen en tantas cosas, era muy difícil mirarte y no sentirme culpable por negarle a Emmett el derecho de disfrutarte- dije a mi hijo tomando su mano

- no te pido que me veas como un padre, pero quizás podemos ser amigos, nunca me gane el derecho de tener un hijo pero lo tengo y me siento orgulloso de que tú lo seas- continuo Emmett sonriéndole con cariño- solo te pido que no me rechaces, quiero estar a tu lado

- ya los escuche, ahora me quiero ir- dijo Ethan retirando suavemente su mano de la mía y se puso en pie

- está bien… ve- le dije, el miro con tristeza a los dos y caminando hacia las escaleras salió del salón

- bueno esta vez por lo menos nos escuchó- dijo Emmett, en ese preciso instante tocaron la puerta y la mucama abrió dejando entrar a… la única persona que me faltaba

- madre- dije poniéndome en pie

- querida, el avión se me adelanto, llama al chofer y que suba mis maletas y los regalos por favor- dijo sin dejare de mirarme, con cuidado le dio una mirada panorámica a la estancia se fijó en Emmett- ¿qué hace este hombre aquí?- pregunto realmente sorprendida

- un gusto volverla ver señora- dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie

- que pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- dijo mi madre con desprecio- ¿Rosalie que hace este hombre acá?- volvió a preguntar caminando amenazadoramente hasta nosotros

- es normal que un padre venga a ver a su hijo- dijo Emmett con insolencia

- ¿lo sabe?- me pregunto asombrada y preocupada

- sí madre, e Ethan también- le dije con cansancio

- pobre de mi nieto, debe de sentirse muy mal al saber de qué clase de hombre es hijo- dijo mi madre mirando con desprecio a Emmett

- mire señora eso a usted no le interesa y le pido un favor, no destile su veneno hacia mí en frente de mi hijo porque soy capaz de…- amenazo con odio Emmett a mi madre

- ¿de qué?, no me intimida tus amenazas muerto de hambre- increpo mi madre con asco

- madre por favor- le suplique que se callara

- mi hija siempre se va a arrepentir de haber caído tan bajo contigo, ¿o no Rosalie?, o tengo que recordarte la clase de hombre que es este, de cómo te puso los cuernos y te humillo el día de tu boda- mi madre a veces podía ser muy venenosa, y sus palabras acuchillaban en el alma

- madre por favor- le suplique- Emmett por favor vete, hablaremos luego- le dije casi rogándole

- está bien, permiso señora, gracias por todo- dijo Emmett mirándome con ternura y salió de la casa

- ni se te ocurra regresar con ese hombre- dijo mi madre y yo simplemente explote

- ¡madre basta ya! ¡Estoy harta de ti!, ¡de todos y de todo!- grite con desesperación tomándome la cabeza llena de frustración

- mira Rosalie…- intento hablar pero Jasper nos interrumpió

- madre- saludo- es bueno verte, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto acercándose hasta nosotros

- muriendo de cólera, ¿puedes creer que Ethan ya sepa de Emmett y viceversa?- preguntó con indignación

- sí madre, y opino que es lo mejor que pudo pasar- dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno en la mejilla, mi madre iba a refutar pero la voz de Alice la helo literalmente

- bueno tardes señora- saludo mi amiga mientras bajaba por las escaleras

- ¿qué hace esta mujer aquí?- pregunto mi madre con indignación

JASPER POV:

Lo mejor por ahora, era que mi hermana y Emmett hicieran su lucha con Ethan, él podía ser muy cabeza dura respecto a algunas cosa; cuando escuché el timbre Salí lo más rápido posible para que la conversación de los tres no se viera afectada, pero cuando llegue al recibidor me topé con mi madre y Rosalie discutiendo y la cosa empeoro cuando Alice bajo

- ¿qué hace esta mujer aquí?- pregunto mi madre con indignación

- madre, Alice vive con nosotros- dijo Rose con cansancio

- ¿recibiste a esta asesina en tu casa?- preguntó mi madre con asco

- madre, ella no es ninguna asesina- la defendí

- ¿la defiendes?, ¿después de que dejo que te refundiera en la cárcel durante tantos años?- pregunto con exasperación

- madre, si vas quedarte te voy a pedir que no te inmiscuyas en nada de esta casa, lo digo por mi hijo y mis invitados por que no te lo voy permitir, o no me temblara la mano para sacarte de aqui- dijo rose amenazadoramente, estaba realmente molesta

- no puedo creerlo, mis dos hijos en contra mía, es el colmo- dijo muy molesta y sin decir más subió las escaleras para perderse en el segundo piso

- será mejor que hable con ella, perdónala Alice hay veces que ni yo la aguanto- dijo rose agotada, se le veía completamente cansada últimamente

- déjalo así, descansa, te ves muy mal- le dije, ella me sonrió tímidamente y la siguió

- iré a la cocina- escuche decir a Alice, no me gire a verla, me derrumbe en el sofá y respire profundamente, la verdad es… que mi vida apestaba; unos minutos después vi corre a magy viniendo del patio, sonreía divertida y me dio tanta ternura que no pude evitar sonreír, ella paro en seco y me miro avergonzada

- lo siento-dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

- ¡espera!... ven siéntate aquí conmigo, tenemos una conversación pendiente- le dije sonriéndole, ella temerosa dudo un instante pero luego camino hacia el sillón y se sentó a mi costado

- no hemos hablado desde que llegaste- le dije, ella hiso una mueca muy tierna, como las que suele hacer su madre

- tu no nos quieres hablar, ni siquiera mirar, mamá dice que es porque estas confundido, pero yo creo que es porque tú ya no nos quieres- dijo haciendo un puchero que me rompió el corazón

- no es eso, es que no sé cómo hacerlo- le confesé, era una verdad que ni yo mismo había querido aceptar

- ¿cómo hacer que?- pregunto confundida

- acercarme a ti y tu madre, siento que ya no me pertenecen- le confesé avergonzado

- yo te quiero mucho y eres el único papá que siempre quise conocer- me dijo con tanta ternura que se me encogió el corazón

- tienes que entenderme, no te veo desde que tenías un año- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

- mamá dice que tú me querías mucho, y me esperaste como si fueras mi verdadero papá- me conto

- te quería no, siempre te he querido, espere tu llegada cual padre enamorado y cada año que estuve lejos de ti siempre pensé que era de mi niña pequeña, como eras, que tan linda eras- le confesé acariciando con devoción su mejilla

- ¿entonces quieres que sea tu hija?- pregunto expectante y emocionada

- ¿me quieres como tu papá?- le pregunte dulcemente

- siempre- dijo decidida

- entonces soy tu padre y tu mi niña- dije y la abrase con fuerza

- quiero que tú y mami se casen- dijo entusiasmada cuando la solté de mi abraso

- estas pidiendo demasiado- le dije alarmado, ella no podía pensar que todo se arreglaría de esa forma tan rápidamente, yo ni siquiera sabía si Alice aun me quería

- ¿no la quieres?- pregunto entristecida

- con toda mi alma- me apresure a confesarle

- ¿entonces?- pregunto confundida

- ella y yo estamos separados por muchas cosas… primero tenemos que resolverlas- le dije con el afán de tranquilizarla

- pero ella te quiere a ti- dijo dejándome mudo, aquello provocó una sensación muy gratificante entro de mí, Alice aun me quería, después de tantos años

- y yo a ella- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿entonces porque no podemos ser una familia unida y feliz?- me pregunto insistente, guau sí que cuando se empecinaba era igual a su madre

- ¿sabes qué?, tienes razón… y tú me vas a ayudar a recuperar a tu madre- le dije mirándola de forma cómplice, ella esbozó una sonrisa inmensa y me abraso

- sí… yo te ayudo- y me ayudó, por la noche preparamos una cena en el patio, di la orden especifica de que nadie se acercara y magy se encargó de que Alice llegara; mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vi salir de la casa, llevaba una venda en los ojos y reía porque magy no la guiaba muy bien, haciéndola tropezar con algunas bancas

. Ahora quítate la venda mami- dijo Magy y Alice lo hiso, su sonrisa paso a ser de alegría a consternación cuando vio la mesa para dos y a mí a lado de la misma

- ¿qué significa esto?- pregunto mirándonos a ambos

- necesitamos hablar- le dije acercándome hasta ella

- ¿magy, tu sabias?- le pregunto Alice con disgusto

- papá me dijo que no te digiera- se disculpó avergonzada mi niña

- no la culpes, ella solo quiere que sus papas estén juntos- le dije tomando su mano y conduciéndola hasta la mesa

- yo iré con Ethan, aún no puedo ganarle una batalla en guitar hero- dijo magy y se fu corriendo hacia la casa

- ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Alice cuando ambos estuvimos cómodos en los asientos

- ha tenido que pasar una larga semana para poder meditar las cosas ¿vino? Y poder hablar contigo- dije mientras llenaba las copas de vino, ella asintió y lo tomo

- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó mientras se llevada a copa a los labios

- estaba enojado porque me abandonaste y hasta hoy seguía enojado porque te casaste y te alejaste de mí, me sentí traicionado, de un día al otro estaba hundido lo había perdido todo y yo no lo merecía, yo no mate a ese hombre y si me eche la culpa fue porque te amaba y amaba a magy y no quería verla sola con su madre detrás de una reja- le confesé con rabia e impotencia- confieso que me volví en un amargado y que no pude evitar dejar de sentir un rencor por ti, por haberme dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba

- lo sé y si hui fue porque tenía miedo, y porque al saberme inocente pues colegí de que tú eras culpable, luego Sandro fue tan bueno conmigo que al final no regrese porque yo ya estaba casada y tu merecías rehacer tu vida- dijo Alice al borde de las lagrimas

- lo único que importe es que nunca he dejado de amarte y te necesito- le confesé tomando de la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa

- no Jasper- me dijo alejando su mano de la mía- si regrese fue por magy, porque te necesita, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser, no si nunca existió confianza, no si nos sigue envolviendo tanto odio y rencor lo siento- dijo y si decir más se puso en pie y salió de allí dejándome hundido en la más profunda tristeza, pero si ella pensaba que esto terminaba aquí se equivocaba no iba a descansar hasta tenerla de vuelta a mi lado

BELLA POV:

No me quedaba ni la menor duda de que Dustin era mi hijo, y ahora más que nunca estaba convencida que debía luchar por él, debía de decírselo a Edward pero la experiencia de Emmett con su hijo me hiso pensarlo dos veces; lo mejor por ahora era solamente que él me quiera, me había esforzado en todas las semanas que me viera como una amiga, lo había ido a recoger todos los días y le había comprado algunas cosas, demasiadas en realidad.

- así que tuve que decirle que no- contaba Alice- ¿me estas escuchando?- me pregunto haciendo que regresara de mis cavilaciones

- es solo que acabo de aceptar la propuesta para el hospital de aquí- le mentí, pues no estaba pensando en eso precisamente

- ¿ya lo sabe Edward?- me pregunto emocionada

- se lo iba decir hoy- le dije regalándole una sonrisa

- eso es genial, todos viviendo en Barcelona juntos, es simplemente genial, como los viejos tiempos- dijo emocionada y evidentemente feliz Alice

- Tengo que comprar una casa- le dije muy decidida

- Claro, aunque ustedes dos aquí no es tan malo, se les extrañara cuando se vayan a su propia casa- dijo Alice tomando un sorbo de su café

- me refería a una casa para mi hijo- la saque de su error

- te volviste loca- me dijo evidentemente sorprendida

- no voy a permitir que mi hijo viva ni un minuto más en esa pocilga- le dije enfurecida poniéndome de pie

- bella tú te volviste loca- volvió a decir aun sorprendida

- me tienes que acompañar a buscar una bien bonita done viva María e Ethan- le dije haciendo caso omiso a su sorpresa

- ¿no vas a buscar una casa para ti y Edward pero sí una para ellos?- me pregunto confundida

- entiéndeme…- trate de que se pusiera en mi lugar

- ni siquiera sabes si el niño es tu hijo y… mira, ya vas gastando mucho dinero en ropa y juguetes… vas a hacer que Edward se dé cuenta- me dijo con preocupación

- es mi propio dinero no estoy gastando nada de su dinero- me defendí

- ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Rose cuando entro a la sala

- aquí bella quiere comprarle una casa a Dustin y su madre- me acuso Alice con molestia

- tú te volviste loca, ni siquiera esta segura de que Dustin sea tu hijo- dijo Rose iracunda, porque todo el mundo se empeñaba en no creerme que Dustin era mi hijo

- lo pensé muy bien a mí no me cabe duda, pero no es mala idea hacerme una prueba- le dije más que para mí seguridad para la de todos aquellos que pensaban que estaba loca

- sin permiso de la madre no puedes- me dijo rose tomando asiento frente a mi

- pensé que podríamos pasarnos unas leyes- le dije, ella abrió los ojos de consternación

- bella soy abogada- me dijo como si eso explicara algo

- y estoy segura que ya te pasaste varias reglas en tu carrera- le dije, ella sonrió avergonzada y asintió- podríamos conseguir un cabello de Dustin y ver el ADN

- bien, conseguirme ese cabello yo me encargo de lo demás- me dijo sin ánimos de discutir, y lo conseguí y se lo di y ahora solo faltaba esperar, porque si ese papel demostraba que yo era su madre dejaría de serla loca que siempre han comentado que soy; mientras tanto busque unas casas cerca de la casa rose… había una muy bella, solo pequeña para una tres personas, pero tenía un hermoso jardín, era muy bella y estaba amoblada, además cuando Edward y yo nos compráramos una, Dustin tendría esta casa como su departamento de soltero cuando creciera, era hermosa y me daba tata ilusión

- ¿250 mil euros?- grito Alice que me acompañaba esa mañana con el agente de bienes raíces

- la compro- dije decididamente

- tú te volviste loca- me miro Alice desquiciada

- me gusta y la compro- le dije con terquedad y disgusto por su actitud

- no tienes ese dinero- me insistió

- hable con esme y ella me pude prestar el dinero- le dije sacando mi chequera

- ¿se lo dijiste?- pregunto sorprendida

- sí, y me creyó. Le dije empezando a escribir en el cheque

- ahora son dos las que ya están locas- me dijo con disgusto

EMMETT POV

Otra semana más, ya había empezado la liga y yo había empezado como suplente, tampoco es que con todos mis problemas estuviera muy bien para jugar, ni siquiera les había dicho al club de mi hijo, según Heidi teníamos que esperar, ella se estaba portando muy bien conmigo, era una gran mujer y en verdad valoraba su actitud a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia mi

- hay amigo, _seva_ vida… es de locos- dijo Gerard mientras tomaba una bebida del pequeño refri del cuarto, estábamos en Madrid, acabábamos de jugar contra Atlético de Madrid, con victoria para nosotros y yo compartía el cuarto de hotel con Gerard, viajaríamos a Barcelona mañana en la mañana así que teníamos la tarde para nosotros.

- la verdad que no le deseo a nadie ser yo- le dije tumbándome en la cama totalmente extenuado

- tú te la complicas solo- dijo Gerard prendiendo el televisor de la recamara

- Ethan no quiere ni verme y rose tampoco- le dije con molestia poniendo mis manos en la nuca

- _Vostè veurà que les coses millorar_- dijo que todo mejoraría en catalán mi amigo con entusiasmo en el preciso momento en que sonó el teléfono, así que contesté

- alo- salude con desgano

- ¿el señor Emmett Swan?- pregunto la persona al otro lado de la línea

- si el habla- conteste intrigado

- habla Carl Philston de parte del marqués de Bradford su señoría desea hablar con usted, y lo invita tomar el té hoy día a las 18 horas- dijo el hombre en un claro asentó ingles

- no conozco ningún marqués- le dije con desagrado

- el Márquez lo conoce a usted y es suficiente… requiere su presencia durante su estancia en España- insistió el hombre con una cortesía empalagosa

- está bien, ¿Dónde?- pregunte con intriga, la verdad me parecía extraño que un Márquez quiera verme así que la curiosidad pudo más en mi

- su residencia queda en…- comenzó a darme una dirección que me apresure en anotar

- bien, estaré allí- dije, el hombre se despidió y colgué quedándome algo perturbado por la llamada

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto Pique

- un Márquez- le dije confundido

- guau, _seu sí saps socialitzar_ - tu sí que sabes relacionarte me dijo riendo mi amigo de forma divertida y no pude evitar sonreír por el comentario

- no lo conozco, será mejor que vaya a cambiarme no hay que hacer esperar a la realeza- le dije de forma divertida por lo que Pique soltó una estruendoso carcajada. Unas horas más tarde estaba entrando a una mansión increíblemente inmensa y ostentosa

- soy Emmett Swan, tengo una cita con el marques- dije a el elegante mayor domo que me abrió la puerta

- su señoría lo espera en su estudio- dijo y camine tras él hasta la imponente estudio, el lacayo haciendo una reverencia a mi persona que no entendí hiso que pasara, cuando dirigí mi vista a la chimenea y pude ver al hombre, era muy alto, tenía abundante cabello negro ondulado oscuro y un bigote, y sus ojos eran azules, me dio la extraña sensación de conocerlo

- señor Swan, que gusto conocerlo- dijo con voz ronca

- igualmente su señoría- le dije con cortesía

- deja las formalidades… no hay duda eres igual- me dijo tomando de la copa que sostenía

- ¿igual a quién?- pregunté intrigado- ¿señor creo que no estoy entendiendo quien es usted y porque me invito a venir?- le dije, no sé por qué pero la presencia de aquel hombre me incomodaba

- igual a mí- dijo fríamente

- ¿perdón?- pregunte sorprendido

- te mande a llamar porque hace poco me entere de que tú eres mi hijo- ¿qué dijo?, ¡este hombre estaba completamente loco!

- ¡¿de qué está hablando? ¿Se volvió loco?- pregunte iracundo

- no me gusta irme por las ramas, soy muy directo y siempre me he caracterizado por ello, y esa es la verdad… tú eres mi hijo, el único heredero al título y a mi fortuna, mi hijo, mi primogénito- hablo con determinación y frialdad, me quede mudo tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras, este hombre ha de haberme confundido con alguien más, lo que decía era simplemente un disparate

- Prinston, haga pasar a la señora por favor- ante aquellas palabras gire la vista y me encontré a mi madre con los ojos llorosos entrar

- ¿qué significa esto mujer?- pregunté con los dientes apretados

- lo siento- susurro temblando mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

- explícale Renne, cuéntale a nuestro hijo como le ocultaste quien era su verdadero padre- exigió de forma implacable aquel hombre que decía ser mi padre

- lo siento- murmuro nuevamente hipando de los sollozos

- miente ¿verdad?... ¡maldita sea mujer!... ¡dime que miente!- grite furioso

- a tu madre la conocí hace algunos años, en América, en nueva york, ella había ido a por un viaje de estudios… allí la conocí en un baile de beneficencia donde ella asistía como representante de su escuela, pasamos una noche… solo una noche, y nunca hasta ahora la volví a ver- conto aquel hombre con una helada frialdad- obviamente ella no sabía quién era yo. Ella tenía solo 17 años y yo tenía casi 10 años más que ella

- ¿engañaste a Charly y luego le mentiste?… eres una…- evite terminar esa frase porque a quien iba dirigida era mi madre y mal que bien no podía faltarle de esa forma el respeto, pero por dios que se merecía que se lo digiera

- él siempre lo supo, después de que se lo conté el me perdono, me amaba tanto que se casó conmigo y te dio su apellido- me dijo tratando de secar su rostro mojado por las lagrimas

- y me amo, como a un hijo… me amo, y tu… tú traicionaste su amor yéndote con otro- le dije calmadamente- y dejándome con él- continúe apretando los dientes lleno de rabia- ¡cuando no tenía por qué quedarse con el hijo bastardo!- explote iracundo

- él te amaba como un padre- se excusó la mujer que me dio la vida

- lo sé, y ahora lo amo más y a ti te aborrezco triplemente- le dije mientras secaba las rebeldes lagrimas que comenzaban a caer

- me case con una mujer muy buena, pero ella murió sin darme hijos hace un año, soy muy viejo y ya había dado por muerto la idea de tener un heredero hasta que te vi en un reportaje cuando te ibas da ir de Inglaterra, mencionaron el nombre de tu madre y una foto de cuando eras niño, y ese niño era idéntico a mí, era jugador de futbol y guardaba mucho más que un parecido conmigo, así que algo dentro de mí me insto a investigar y di con Renne quien me confeso todo… que tú eres mi hijo- conto el marqués sin importare la reciente discusión de Renne y yo

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pegunte recobrando la compostura al hombre

- que comiences a tomar los deberes que te corresponden por ser mi hijo, cuando yo muera tu serás el nuevo marques y no solo heredaras una fortuna inimaginable si no muchas responsabilidades en mis empresas- dijo el hombre tomando asiento en su sillón de cuero

- ¿no quiere que empiece a decirle papá?- pregunté de forma sarcástica

- me conformo con que aceptes quien eres- dijo indiferentemente

- necesito pensar, permiso- dije y Salí del lugar, porque ya me comenzaba a asfixiar, camine por ahí sin saber a dónde ir, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara y entonces recordé que rose debería de estar en Madrid así que fui a su departamento, toque el timbre y abrió la puerta en poco tiempo, me miro confundida

- ¿Emmett que haces aquí?- pregunto, no hable y solo la abrase comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño

- soy el hombre más desdichado el mundo- dije separándome de ella, entramos a la pequeña sala y me senté derrotado en el sillón

- ¿Qué te pudo haber pasado para estar así?- pregunto rose sentándose a mi costado

- Charly no era mi padre y acabo de enterarme- le dije sin poder evitar llorar

- no puede ser- murmuro sorprendida

- por lo único que me he sentido orgulloso en toda mi vida era que ser hijo de ese hombre, era mi héroe mi ejemplo y no es mi padre, no soy más que el producto del engaño de Renne, ¿cómo me pudo querer sabiendo eso?- pregunte tomándome la cabeza lleno de frustración

- Charly te adoraba, eras su hijo, así no llevaras su sangre, era tu padre, porque te crio y te amo como tal- me dijo con dulzura

- es irónico verdad- sonreí con desgano

- ¿qué?- pregunto confundida

- Félix, adora a Ethan y lo ama como a un hijo porque lo crio e Ethan lo quiere por eso, porque no conoció más padre que él, como yo con Charly- dije con una profunda tristeza al enfrentarse a tan dura realidad

- algo así- dijo rose con pesar

- la misma historia se repite, ¿cómo busco que mi hijo me acepte como padre cuando yo jamás podre aceptar a ese hombre como mi padre? Para mí el único padre que tengo es Charly y para Ethan será Félix... por dios, saber que este dolor lo siente mi propio hijo me enferma- dije llorando lleno de impotencia, llore hasta que me canse y rose solamente me había abraso hasta que me calmara, levante mi vista y la mire a los ojos y sus labios estaban tan cerca que no pude evitarlo y la bese, suavemente, como si mi vida dependiera del sabor de sus labios, con profunda devoción

- te necesito- le dije cuando me separe, ella acaricio mi mejilla y me volvió a besar, se puso de pie y me ofreció la mano para levantarme la envolví en mis brazos y tire de ella contra mí, profundizando el beso, deslizando mi lengua dentro y tomando posesión de ella.

Tenía una necesidad loca de ella, y me alimente de esa necesidad, quería todo de ella esa noche.

-hazme tuya- me dijo en un susurro ronco. Caminamos hasta la recámara y caímos en la cama, la bese con desesperación mientras mis manos recorrían su piel por encima del pequeño pijama de ceda que la cubría, el aire estaba lleno de tensión, y si no conseguía estar en su interior pronto.

- Me gusta tocarte de esta forma – dije mientras la besaba- pensar en lo bien que se siente estar dentro tuyo, sabiendo lo desesperada que estás porque te haga mía- Rose jadeó, se lamió los labios.

Fue un frenesí de quitarse la ropa y no hubo delicadeza en ello. Rose estaba eufórica y yo tenía prisa para quitarle sus pantalones cortos, y ella temblaba al quitárselos y las bragas, abrió las piernas, Volví a ella, deslice mi mano a su trasero, y entre en ella, duro. Se mordió el labio mientras bombeaba en ella con varios duros, empujes exquisitos que hacían que se arqueara a mí.

- Estás tan apretada y jodidamente mojada. Haces que me quiera correr duro dentro de ti- le dije totalmente fuera de control. Me encantaba cuando se perdía de esa manera, cuando lo único en que podía pensar era en hacerla mia, porque era todo lo que quería en ese momento, este encuentro de cuerpos de pasión animal y nada más. Mi necesidad era primitiva y salvaje, la hacía mía con cólera, con ira y frustración. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí y tiró de mí, buscando más profundidad y poder. Hundí mi cara en su cuello y lamí toda su garganta, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, que arrastrara sus uñas a lo largo de mis hombros y brazos. Gruñí en su contra y hundí los dedos en sus nalgas, le levante las caderas, y la acción sacudió mi pelvis contra su clítoris, llevándola directo al borde de nuevo. NO era justo para ella usarla para aliviar mi cólera, pero la necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo para olvidar. En ese momento no pensaba mucho solo me limite sentir.

- ¿Te correrás para mí otra vez?- pregunté entre jadeos

- Sí- Ella gimió, tan cerca que tuvo que apretar sus dientes- Vente en mi interior- me pidió al borde del clímax

- Me correré duro, rose. Ahora- le dije

La bese, dejando escapar un gemido mientras empujaba varias veces seguidas mientras me corría. Ella pareció separarse, y gimió contra mis labios mientras explotaba en ella y ella llegaba a su clímax en torrenciales olas de lo más calientes, con el placer más salvaje que hubiera podido imaginar. La seguí sosteniendo mientras bombeaba en su interior hasta que finalmente me calmó, hasta que los impulsos en mi interior se tranquilizaron.

ALICE POV:

Todo en esta casa estaban loco, Edward de viaje en su gira y no se había dado cuenta que bella había hecho compras estratosféricas dignas de golpearla por ello; Ethan mas malcriado que nunca no quería hablar con ninguno de sus padre, Emmett que estaba más extraño que nunca ya no quería acercarse a su hijo o eso parecía y rose bueno con ella nunca se sabe; magy estaba pegada como lapa a Jasper y el la consentí a mas no poder y yo, yo estaba sola, aguantando lo desplates de la señora Hale, pero no podía negar que trataba bien a magy incluso la había sacado con Ethan a comer

- ¿estás bien?, pareces molesta- Me dijo Jasper entrando a la pequeña sala de visitas de la casa

- solo estoy pensando- le dije mientras él tomaba asiento a mi costado, me sentí incomoda al recordar que no había nadie en la casa

- ¿en que, puedo saber?- pregunto

- en que todo es muy complicado- le confesé

- si lo es, perdóname parte de las complicación fue mi culpa- me dijo Jasper avergonzado, ¿a quién quería engañar? amaba a este hombre, y era una tonta si lo dejaba ir

- ya no te eches la culpa Jasper- le dije tomando la mano que descansaba en su rodilla

- Alice te amo y quiero una oportunidad, quiero una familia contigo con Magy, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida, y si hemos pasado por todo lo que hemos pasado solo ha sido para hacer más fuerte este amor- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura

- Jasper- murmuré sin saber bien que iba a decir

- ¿si mi amor?- pregunto con devoción

- bésame- le ordene y sin más me beso. Me cogió el rostro entre las manos, sus labios rozaron mi piel sensible y me estremecí por las sensaciones deliciosas que me atravesaron. Un placer intenso rugió atravesando mi cuerpo mientras me besaba y la lengua de él encontró un punto sensible en el borde de mis labios. Me levantó en sus brazos, le enrolle las piernas a su alrededor y, sin pensar que alguien saliera y nos viese, me abandone al paraíso. La lengua de jas danzaba con la mía, encontrando lugares sensibles que no sabía que existían. En ese momento mis manos estaban rasgando su camisa, que estaba abierta y caída.

- Dios, eres tan hermosa- dijo él cuando me cogió y la llevó por el largo corredor que daba a las habitaciones. Empujó la puerta para abrirla y deje que me acostara de espaldas en la cama, lo deje mirarme como si fuese la cosa más bonita que hubiese visto jamás.

Oh dulce Señor, el pecho de él era una obra maestra. Mis dedos pasaron por la piel bronceada y cuando su boca celosa pasó la lengua por su pecho, encima de sus pezones, estos se endurecieron bajo mis labios. Él gimió y pasó las manos por mi cabello mientras pasaba mis dientes sobre él. En segundos, la camisa y el pantalón estaban en el suelo, sin embargo, ni una vez había parado de besarme. Apretó las caderas en sus muslos y la humedad inundó mis bragas bajo el fino vestido. De alguna manera no estaba avergonzada; estar con jass era la cosa más natural del mundo. Deslizó mi vestido y lo pasó por mis caderas. Entonces jugó con el elástico de las bragas y mis muslos se separaron en una invitación para que él tomase todo lo que quisiese. Lo quería dentro sin más preliminares.

Más que cualquier cosa, quería que me amase como yo siempre lo había amado de lejos.

- ¡jasper!- jadee y él tomó mis labios en un beso que decía que yo era suya.

- Necesito estar dentro de ti. Ahora- dijo y yo estaba preparada para él. Desesperada por tenerlo dentro.

- Perfecta- dijo mientras se empujaba completamente en mi

Sus caderas se movieron juntas mientras crecía aún más dentro de mi. Él se hundió hacia dentro y hacia fuera, rápida y lentamente y a cada golpe, a cada beso, yo lo recibía con una pasión tan grande y poderosa como la de él.

Me quede inmóvil, los músculos apretándose bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Iba a explotar dentro de mío. Fue todo lo que necesitó para hacerme llegar al clímax. Nada en mi vida había sido tan bueno.

ROSALIE POV:

Era una tonta, mira que acostarme con Emmett era la peor estupidez que había hecho en años, pero él estaba tan indefenso que no pude evitarlo, y yo lo necesitaba también, ¿por qué no podía dejar de amarlo y desearlo como una adolescente?, ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir para poder sacarlo de mi corazón?

- mamá, iré a casa de Dustin, dice que tiene una nueva- dijo mi hijo cuando entro al despacho, sacándome de mis pensamientos bruscamente

- sí, ya me dijeron, pero antes… Ethan tengo que hablar contigo- le dije haciendo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento frete a mi escritorio

- si es sobre Emmett, suficiente tienes con que te vuelva hablar aunque te odie- dijo con desagrado

- ¿porque odias a Emmett?, si a alguien tienes que culpar es a mí que te aleje de él y te mentí- dije con tristeza, él suspiro con cansancio y se sentó de mala gana

- pero tú eres mi mamá, y siempre haces lo mejor para mí, eso no quiere decir que te perdone, pero no puedo irme de casa hasta que cumple 18, así que bueno… tengo que aceptar que a veces te puedes equivocar, porque sé que me amas, en cambio él no me quiere nunca quiso un hijo, soy un estorbo, lo fui hace 8 años y las cosas no han cambiado ahora- dijo con decepción

- Emmett te ama, y es muy duro para el enfrentarse a todo esto, tenía una vida como quería y de la noche a la mañana se le complico, pero saberte su hijo lo hace la persona más feliz del mundo, te necesita a su lado mi amor… ahora más que nunca, está muy mal, se enteró de algo muy doloroso- le conté mientras me ponía en pie

- ¿de qué se enteró?- preguntó curioso

- se acaba de enterar que quien creía su padre no era su verdadero padre- le dije y Ethan abrió los ojos muy grande por la sorpresa- lo mismo que tú, solo que con 20 años de retraso más

- ¿esto es una broma?... no puede pasarle lo mismo que a mí- dijo poniéndose de pie molesto

- créeme, esa es la razón del porque él no quiere verte… no porque no te quiera, sino porque se siente confundido, no cree tener el derecho de buscar que lo quieras si el no pude querer a su verdadero padre… solo imagínate como se debe de sentir, el creyó siempre que su padre era alguien y resulta que no, ha crecido, se ha hecho un hombre, y ahora gira su mirada a su pasado y se da cuenta que su vida es una completa mentira; tú por lo menos mi amor tienes 8 años y te falta muchos años para poder disfrutar de tu papá, para crecer y hacerte un hombre con su ejemplo… él está sufriendo ahora mi amor, y más con tu odio- le dije con cariño poniéndome de cuclillas frente a el

- yo tengo un papá a quien quiero mucho, pero no busco hacer sufrir a Emmett- dijo apenado

- porque no lo buscas y hablas con él, trata por lo menos de ser amigo suyo, él no busca que lo llames papá solo que lo aceptes en tu vida- le dije acariciando su mejilla

- no lo sé y si acercándome a Emmett lastimo a papá- dijo haciendo una mueca de preocupación, iba a darle una respuesta pero el teléfono sonó y conteste inmediatamente

- mansión Hale- conteste- habla Rosalie

- rose, soy yo Emmett, el marqués hará una cena hoy día y exige ver a su nieto y a mí, le dije que no, pero algunos amigo consideran que debo enfrentarlo, también tu estas invitada- me dijo con pesadumbre

- ¿estás preparado para hablar con él?- pregunte con preocupación

- ya lo hice, no nos dijimos mucho, pero he decidió comportarme con una persona madura y enfrentármele, también hable con Renne ella ya se regresó a estados unidos, me pidió perdón y para cortarla ahí decidí decirle que no le guardaba rencor- me conto con cansancio

- ¿exactamente que le dijiste a tu padre?- pregunte asombrada de la frialdad y orgullo con la que estaba enfrentando todo lo que ocurría

- no mucho, solo que iba a afrontar lo que sucedía y no iba a huir- me dijo con dureza

- dile que iremos- le dije inmediatamente

- ¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido-¿Qué piensas que dirá Ethan a todo esto?, ni siquiera puede estar en el mismo cuarto que yo, no aceptara ir a una cena con su "abuelo"- dijo con sarcasmo

- yo llevare a Ethan y el irá, tu tranquilo- le dije mirando a Ethan que no entendía que estaba pasando

- está bien, gracias- me respondió con ternura- y rose, después de lo que sucedió la noche pasada no puedo dejar de pensar cuanto te necesito a mi lado- no pude evitar sonrojarme

- hablamos luego Emmett- dije avergonzada

- los recojo hoy a las 5 de la tarde, adiós Rose- dijo y colgó

- ¿era Emmett verdad?- preguntó Ethan con pereza

- iremos a conocer a tu abuelo hoy día- dije poniéndome en pie, pues en el transcurso de la conversación me había sentado en el sillón

- ¡no quiero!- grito con engreimiento

- el marqués quiere verte y lo hará- le dije con disgusto

- ¿es marqués?, eso no sale en la biografía de Emmett- contesto sorprendido

- sí es marques, él quiere concerté y sabes muy bien que me refiero al padre que le aparecio recién, no el que creía que era, Charly murió hace más de 25 años- le dije saliendo fuera del estudio con Ethan siguiéndome

- está bien, creo que no es mala idea conocer a mi abuelo, además es el único que tengo- dijo Ethan con algo de emoción

- ¿no tiene nada que ver que sea marqués?- pregunte con suspicacia

- está bien, quizás algo de curiosidad me da ver cómo vive la realeza- me dijo sonriendo de forma cómplice

- vas a estar cerca de Emmett, no lo lastimes prefiriendo a su padre- le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso

- su padre quizás habría querido tener nietos, capas no me hubiera dejado a mi suerte aunque a su hijito no le interesara tener hijos- me contesto con desagrado

- ¿en verdad piensas eso?... ¿Qué si Emmett hubiera sabido de mi embarazo no le hubiéramos importado?- pregunte con preocupación

- ¿no fue eso lo que tu pensaste en su momento?- peguntó cruzándose de brazos, sí, lo pensé- iré a cambiarme- dijo y pasando por mi costado se fue a su recamara, horas más tarde ya estábamos listos

- estás estupenda- dijo Emmett cuando bajaba por las escaleras y lo vi en el descanso de la escalera

- Ethan baja en un minuto, te voy a pedir que no lo presiones, es algo difícil todo esto- le dije en voz baja cuando llegue hasta su lado

- bueno, vámonos- dijo Ethan bajando corriendo las escaleras

- hola campeón- dijo Emmett sonriéndole cariñosamente

- ni creas que esto es una familia feliz, tu eres el hombre que puso el esperma, yo fui un ups porque tu no querías hijos, yo era y soy un estorbo en tu magnifica vida, mi mama no es tu esposa y nunca lo será, yo no te quiero como padre porque ya tengo uno y mi madre te detesta porque la engañaste y yo jamás te perdonare por hacerle daño… que te quede claro- dijo Ethan muy enojado e implacable

- gracias por hacer un recuento de nuestras vidas- dijo Emmett sonriendo con tristeza y sin decir más salimos de la casa hacia el palacio del marqués, cuando llegamos nos atendió su mayor domo, esperamos por unos minutos hasta que un hombre ingreso a la amplia sala franqueado por dos de sus guardias de seguridad

- miren a quien tenemos aquí… que grata sorpresa señorita Hale, es tan bella como se me informó, incluso más bella que en fotos- dijo con voz ronca tomando de mi mano y llevándola a sus labios donde dejo un beso, el hombre era idéntico a Emmett, su vivo retrato solo que con 30 años mas

- gracias- murmure sonrojada

- y este pequeño… debe ser mi nieto- dijo girando su mirada a Ethan

- Ethan- dijo Emmett con orgullo

- hola- saludo con una mueca de incomodidad mi hijo

- eres idéntico a todos los Bradford- dijo el marqués con orgullo- claro que tus ojos son más bien los de tu madre, pero después… todo tu eres un Bradford y seguro llegaras a ser un gran marqués

- ¿yo seré un marqués?- pregunto Ethan sorprendido

- claro, pero primero los será Emmett- dijo el hombre tomando asiento en uno de los sofás e invitando con un ademan a que también lo tomáramos

- nunca dije que los seria- intervino de mala manera Emmett

- y luego lo serás tú, claro que primero para eso Emmett tendría que morir- dijo el hombre ignorando el comentario de su hijo

- ¿morir?, pero yo no quiero que él se muera- dijo Ethan con seguridad

- bueno, esperemos que mi hijo viva lo suficiente entonces- sonrió el hombre, después de una conversación sin mucho fondo entramos al comedor donde comenzamos a cenar, el lujo que nos rodeaba y la pompa era evidente

- me informaron que estuvieron casados y se divorciaron- dijo el marqués cuando se disponía a tomar un sorbo de su copa de agua

- sí, nos divorciamos a los pocos meses de que nos casamos- contesto Emmett de forma incomoda

- según mis informes porque tú te acostaste con varias mujeres mientras llegaba el día de la boda por la iglesia- informo el hombre con muy poco tacto

- que informados estas- dijo Emmett con desagrado

- pues bien, ya que algún día serás marques, necesitas una esposa digna de la posición que ocuparas y mi nieto merece una vida con sus padres juntos y unidos, así que tendrán que pensar en cuando será la boda- me costó asimilar las palabras de aquel hombre, ¿en verdad pensaba que podía manipular la vida de todo el mundo?

- lo que pase o deje de pasar con rose no es asunto tuyo- respondió Emmett con furia

- oh por favor claro que si, Ethan tiene que dejar de ser un bastardo- contesto sin un atisbo de emoción el marqués

- mi hijo no es un bastardo- intervine molesta

-querida tienes un hijo y no estas casada, eso en mi país es tener un hijo bastardo, claro que si hubiera llevado el apellido de Emmett en su tiempo se hubiera colegido que Ethan era producto de su matrimonio pero ya que decidiste ponerle el apellido de otro, lo condenaste a ser llamado así… pero yo ya me estoy encargando del apellido solo tendrá Emmett que firmar unos papeles y allí recién podrán cambiarle el apellido a Ethan y por supuesto casarse- dijo el hombre como si de algo tan simple se tratara, trataba de manipular la vida de todos con tanta frialdad y desinterés

- soy un Swan- dijo con los dientes apretados Emmett

- tiene que comenzar a tomar decisiones, ya disfrutaste de tus acciones irresponsables por un tiempo, tu situación ahora es madurar, por tu hijo y por el título que vas a heredar- dijo el marqués con algo de disgusto

- pero yo no quiero su apellido- murmuro avergonzado Ethan

- oh mi niño, tu más que nadie tiene que llevarlo, hace unos días no sabía que tenía un hijo y ahora tengo un nieto, hace unos días no tenía un heredero y ahora hay un heredero de mi heredero, no sabes con cuanta paz voy a dejar este mundo- sonrió el marqués con cariño a mi hijo.

- ¿Qué buscas de mí?- preguntó irritado Emmett

- falta mucho para que yo me muera, pero cuando lo haga tú tienes que tomar en tus manos el marquesado, por ahora solo quiero que aceptes mi apellido y que te involucres un poco el título y con mis empresas, seguirás jugando, pienso vivir muchos años por lo menos hasta que tú te retires del futbol y cuando muera serás el nuevo marqués- explico el hombre con tranquilidad

- ¿y yo que? ¿Puedo seguir jugando futbol?- pregunto Ethan temeroso

- no es lo mejor para alguien de nuestro clase, pero si te hace feliz por supuesto que sí, solo que desearía interferir un poco en su educación, algo de etiqueta, idiomas, clases particulares… ¿me entienden?- pregunto el marqués con una sonrisa refinada. La velada fue algo difícil e incómoda, pero salimos vivos, Emmett estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y Ethan aunque le molestó la parte de las clases particulares se quedó callado cuando el marqués le mostró todos los regalos que tenía para él, entre ellos un caballo pura sangre en las caballerizas, y un Ferrari negro que aprendería a conducir dentro de algunos año por supuesto. Cuando Ethan se subió a su recamar con algunos de los regalos que pudimos trasportar de la casa del marques, invite a Emmett un taza de café así que nos dirigimos a la cocina

- está loco, jamás le haré caso… ¿cree que puede aparecer en mi vida y dirigirla sin siquiera consultarme?- pregunto Emmett iracundo

- es ese su carácter- dije llevando las tazas de café a la mesa

- no pienso cambiarme el apellido- dijo de forma demente

- es muy noble de tu parte el respeto que le tiene a Charly, pero no puedes negar que tú también desearías que Ethan llevara el tuyo- le dije con tranquilidad

- tienes razón, pero yo lo deseo porque amo a mi hijo y quisiera que me vea como un padre y que sienta orgullo por mí… el marques lo hace por tener un heredero- me respondió con disgusto

- me pareció ver al marques entusiasmado con Ethan, lo quiere Emmett, el marques se dejó conquistar por su nieto… y el desea que su nieto lleve su apellido- le dije con suavidad

- quieres decir, que aceptaras que mi hijo sea un Bradford- pregunto con una sonrisa ensoñadora

- tienes derecho a que tu hijo lleve tu apellido sea cual quiera el que adoptar, y estoy segura que Félix lo aceptara- le dije sonriéndole con dulzura

- ¿entonces debo aceptar que manipule mi vida?- pregunto con preocupación

- solo en los términos que tú quieras… seguirás con tu vida Emmett solo involucrado un poco al marquesado y a las empresas de tu padre, como dijo el marques falta mucho para que tu heredes ese problema, y respecto a Ethan pues medio vaguito me salió, mucho futbol… no le hará mal unas clases extras de etiqueta y equitación- dije riendo y él rio conmigo

- ¿y qué opinas del casarnos?- preguntó borrando al sonrisa de su rostro

- quizá no es tan descabellada su idea- le respondí poniéndome en pie

- ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto sorprendido, la verdad que ni yo misma sabía que quería decir

- que ya veremos qué pasa con el tiempo- le dije con nerviosismo apoyándome en la puerta, él camino hasta mí y me miro con cierto brillo en los ojos

- te amo rose- me dijo acariciado mi mejilla con suavidad, sintió que todo el cuerpo se me encrespaba bajo las caricias de Emmett. Emmett se acercó con lentitud y me beso con dulzura, mientras sus manos exploraban por mi cintura. Era maravilloso que volviera a tocarme, que me acariciaran unas manos firmes, desconocidas y familiares a la vez. Poco a poco el beso se volvió urgente y nuestras manos se comenzaron a mover por todos lados. Le aparte la camisa y llene mis manos de su carne suave y ardiente. Lo mordisquee con ansia de saborearlo. Susurramos peticiones medio enloquecidas mientras salíamos a tropezones de la cocina. Algo se cayó con un sonido de cristales rotos cuando chocamos con la mesa del vestíbulo. Los añicos de lo que habían sido las alas de un hada formaron unos restos resplandecientes a los pies de Emmett.

- Tócame. No dejes de tocarme- implore mientras subíamos torpemente al segundo piso, sin siquiera preocuparnos porque alguien saliera a vernos.

Emmett recorrió mis piernas con las manos y gruñó de placer. Nos arrastramos escaleras arriba mientras Emmett desabotonaba o arrancaba los diminutos botones que tenía en la espalda.

- Tengo que verte- murmuro, el vestido se deslizó al suelo y pasamos sobre él. En lo alto de las escaleras, yo peleaba con el botón de los vaqueros de Emmett -. Por aquí.

Lo llevó a la izquierda y me estremecí cuando él me desabrochó el sujetador y tomó mis pechos entre sus manos. Pronto, la boca, ardiente y voraz, sustituyó a las manos.

Cuando Emmett me agarró de las caderas, lo rodeó con los brazos y mis piernas en sus caderas. La cama estaba a unos pasos, pero podían haber sido varios kilómetros. Por un instante, el mundo pareció pararse. En ese momento, Emmett entró en mí. Nos tomamos apresuradamente y sin contemplaciones. Me tenía en la recamara apoyada contra la puerta y el placer daba paso a la felicidad plena y nos impedía respirar y pensar. Yo tenía clavadas las uñas en la espalda de Emmett a quien le dejaba las marcas de los dedos sobre la piel; y, a pesar de todo, Emmett me embestía sin tregua.

Nuestras bocas se encontraron con una fogosidad frenética y los cuerpos se reclamaban incesantemente. El clímax me atenazó como las garras de un tigre; Impotente, me sometió y note que él se precipitaba tras de mí. Nos sujetamos el uno al otro sudorosos, tambaleantes y obnubilados. Emmett bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la mi frente e intentó coger aire. Se notaba como si hubiera caído de lo alto de una montaña para acabar en un estanque de oro derretido y ardiente.

- Tengo un poco de vértigo- conseguí decir

- Yo también. A ver si podemos llegar hasta la cama- rió

Alcanzamos la cama a tientas y nos derrumbamos juntos en ella. Tumbados de espaldas, nos quedamos aturdidos y con la vista clavada en el techo.

- Lamento haber sido algo vestía- dijo mientras me abrasaba con fuerza

- ambos nos necesitábamos- le dije levantando mi vista para mirarlo

- rose te amo y te quiero en mi vida- me dijo besando tiernamente la punta de mi nariz

- y yo te quiero en la mía- le dije serrando mis ojos con fuerza, ¡dios!... era una verdad tan fuerte, amaba a ese hombre como una quinceañera

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad?- pregunto besando tiernamente mis labios

- quiero darme una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo- le dije mirándolo con amor el mismo amor que el también irradiaba con su mirada. Cuando amaneció y después de toda una noche movida, Emmett se fue apenas el sol salió, no quería que Ethan lo viera salir de mi recámara, lástima que Jasper si vio las prendas regadas por el piso, tuvo el tacto de levantarlas y llevármelas en la mañana, no sin antes sonreír descaradamente por la situación. Cuando Félix llego a la casa al día siguiente tuvimos la esperada conversación

- lo entiendo- dijo Félix, cuando le explique todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia

- no quiero lastimarte Félix, tu eres como un padre para mi hijo y te amo no de la manera que quisieras pero te amo como un amigo o mejor aún como un hermano- le dijo tomando la mano que reposaba en su rodilla con cariño

- rose siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti, y por tanto yo siempre te voy a apoyar, dime que quieres que firme para que Ethan lleve el apellido de su verdadero padre y lo hare; y aceptare el caso en Rusia, del español que te comenté… me iré por un mes, el tiempo suficiente para que rehagas tu familia y Ethan aprenda querer a su padre- me dijo apretando mi mano y sonriendo con dulzura

- gracias… eres la mejor persona del mundo- le dije y le di un beso suave en la mejilla

- ¡papá!- grito emocionado Ethan entrando a la sala donde estábamos Félix y yo conversando

- campeón tenemos que hablar- le dijo cuándo lo recibió con un abraso sentándolo en sus piernas

- ¿sobre qué?... yo no rompí la escultura de cristal, debió ser otra personas, pero esta vez yo no fui- dijo Ethan rápidamente, no pude evitar ruborizarme porque fui yo y Emmett quien rompimos el adorno

- no es eso campeón… lo que pasa es que viajare por un mes- le dijo con tristeza

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con congoja

- es necesario… cosas del trabajo- dijo Félix tratando de sonreír

- te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Ethan abrasándolo con fuerza

- prométeme algo campeón- le dijo Félix mirándolo con seriedad

- me portare bien- dijo haciendo que riéramos, bueno era es lo que siempre Félix le pedía que hiciera cuando él se iba de viaje

- además de eso… prométeme que usaras este tiempo y conocerás a tu papá y trataras de quererlo- le dijo con seriedad

- pero tú eres mi papá y yo solo te quiero a ti- dijo con terquedad Ethan

- sí y yo te adoro a ti, pero considérate afortunado… hay niños que no tiene ningún papá y tu tiene dos- dijo Félix con emoción, haciendo que Ethan sonriera- y sobre todo son papas geniales, ¿cuantos pueden presumir de tener como papá a uno de los mejores jugadores el mundo?- pregunto divertidamente

- está bien lo intentare, pero te voy a extrañar- dijo Ethan y lo abraso con fuerza

- yo también campeón, yo también- le dijo con tristeza Félix mientras besaba con amor su cabeza, la escena encogió mi corazón, Félix en verdad amaba a mi hijo como suyo y me dolía que las cosas tuvieran que suceder así

EDWARD POV:

Estaba que echaba humo por las cejas, primero la gira se había atrasado, segundo me había llegado una cuenta de mi mujer y el dinero que había gastado era ilógico, y mis informantes me habían confirmado que su obsesión se había trasladado un niño mugroso de Barcelona eso sin contar que Tania estaba por llegar de su viaje, la mujer se había empeñado en que mi hija viniera a conocer a su primo Ethan y a sus tíos

- papaaaa- grito mi hija corriendo desde la puerta de salida y se lanzó en mis brazos, de lo único que no me arrepentía al haberme acostado con Tania era mi hija

- mi muñeca- le dije besando su mejilla y alzándola en brazos

- hola Edward- escuche la irritante voz de Tania

- Tania- la salude sin mirarla- hay un apartamento que les alquile, allí pueden quedarse- le dije y con mi hija en brasas tome una de las maletas y nos salimos fuera del aeropuerto

La estancia de Tania en Barcelona era tediosa, pero aguantable, bella aun no sabía que ella estaba aquí, y preferí guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo, claro que rose, Alice y Jasper que son mis hermanos si lo sabían, porque los reuní en un restaurante y les presenté a mi hija; también tuve tiempo de investigar un poco sobre las acciones de mi mujer, bella estaba muy rara y distante, algo comenzaba a preocuparme de su actitud.

- ¿Qué bella hiso que?- pregunte al ver el informe del detective y observar la cifra descomunal de una casa que definitivamente no era para que ella y yo viviéramos

- según mis informantes, en dicha casa vive Dustin… el niño amigo de su sobrino con su madre y el sobrino de esta llamado Ricardo- dijo el detective muy formalmente

- ¿porque mi mujer gasto tan exorbitante suma en un amigo de mi sobrino?- pregunte molesto

- no me corresponde sacar conjeturas señor, pero el primo del muchacho debe rondar la edad de la señora- comento con la clara intención de sonar hiriente con aquellas palabras

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?- le pregunte muy molesto

- yo no insinúo nada señor, pero es posible que su mujer le sea infiel- ¿infiel?, aquellas palabras me dejaron sin palabras y cuando me recupere de ello, solo quedó una ira profundo que deje explotar

- ¡eso es imposible!, compro esa casa por la obsesión que tiene con los niños que tengan la edad de nuestro hijo muerto solo es eso- le dije de forma demente, simplemente me negaba a creer esa posibilidad, bella podía hacer cualquier cosa pero engañarme con otro, eso jamás

- yo seguiré investigando de todos modos señor… con su permiso me retiro- dijo el hombre tomando su maletín en manos

- siga usted- le dije muy molesto, pero tratando de sonar cortes

- hola querido- escuche la voz de Tania unos segundo después, verla allí solo acrecentó más mi enojo

- te he dicho mil veces que no me vengas a buscar a esta oficina- le dije poniéndome en pie y golpee mi escritorio con ambos puños lleno de frustración

- ni siquiera trabajas aquí- sonrió con tranquilidad Tania mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de en frete de mi escritorio

- la utilizo para algunas negociaciones, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pasa algo con mi hija?- pregunte e mala manera

- no, solo vine de paseo, el hombre que acaba de salir parece un detective- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, si no la conociera bien me dejaría engañar, pero a estas alturas sabía que Tania hacia todo por una razón

- que observadora- le dije mirándola inquisitivamente

- vamos Edward, ¿para que necesitas un detective?- pregunto sonriéndome calculadoramente

- no es de tu incumbencia- dije mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño bar y me servía una bebida

- ¿espías a tu mujercita?- me dijo

- no es de tu incumbencia- le dije mientras terminaba de servirme un whisky

- pues en estos documentos está reflejada claramente su infidelidad- dijo, haciendo que girara a mirarla inmediatamente

- no te di permiso para que leyeras esos documentos- le dije molesto mientras caminaba hasta ella para quitarle los papeles que hasta unos segundos descansaban en mi escritorio

- tu mujer te engaña con un pobre diablo, debe ser denigrante- me dijo poniéndose en pie desafiante

- lárgate de mi oficina- la amenace mientras le quitaba los papeles de la mano con algo de brusquedad

- ¿Ricardo?, ¿un mecánico?, ¿le compró una casa?, que asco- rió maniáticamente, su actitud me molestaba de una forma inimaginable tanto que estalle

- ¡lárgate de mi oficina!- dije iracundo mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la sacaba a empujones de mi despacho- ¡lárgate de mí vista serpiente venenosa!- le dije empujándola fuera de mi despacho. Luego cerré de un portazo la puerta. ¡Maldita sea!, ella no podía estarme engañando, bella jamás lo haría ¿o sí?. De repente un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi celular y lo contesté inmediatamente

- su mujer está en este mismo momento en la casa que compro y déjeme decirle que no hay nadie allí más que ella y el hombre llamado Ricardo- dijo la voz del detective- en mi vasta experiencia… eso comprobaría una clara infidelidad


	29. CAP 29: EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA OSCURI

**Sé que no merezco compasión, que la demora fue demasiada, pero mis razones tengo, simplemente entre el trabajo, la universidad y el atrofia miento de ideas, no sabía cómo continuar, pero ya está. Ya regrese, perdonen las faltas ortográficas, es que no lo corregí, no tenía tiempo y me urgía subir el capítulo. Disfruten la lectura. Ya solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo.**

**CAP. 29: EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

JASPER POV:

Durante todos estos años me he preguntado, ¿si la felicidad realmente se hiso para mí? He pasado por muchos altibajos todos estos años, no solo yo me he visto en vuelto en más de una situación que ha marcado mi vida y la ha llenado de desgracias y desdichas, mis amigos mi hermana, todos nos hemos visto envueltos en un torbellino de situaciones que solo nos han envuelto en desdichas e infelicidad, pero… hoy realmente parecía que todo estaría bien. Estar con el Alice era suficiente representaba todo para mí, he amado a esa pequeña mujer durante gran parte de mi vida, tenerla para mi entonces era como llegar a la cima de una inmensa montaña que he tratado de escalar durante toda mi vida. No necesito realmente nada más, tengo la familia que siempre había deseado, una hija adorable y una mujer increíble… realmente parecía que por fin todo estaría bien.

Después de unas semanas donde viví un idilio a lado de mi nueva familia, todo parecía tan genial que sin pensarlo dos veces decidí hacer algo que llevo deseándolo hacerlo durante muchos años… pedirle matrimonio a Alice.

Fue una noche que mirábamos una peli en la sala de la casa, les había dicho a mi familia que no nos interrumpieran, y los muy metiches se escondieron el a cocina para escuchar nuestra conversación.

- ahora que todo es como debería de estar definitivamente tenemos que casarnos- le dije abrasado a ella, estábamos Recostados en el Sofá de la sala, ella se Reincorporo un poco y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Jasper me estas proponiendo matrimonio? -me preguntó preocupada

- bueno, yo… creo que eso intente… ¿sonó muy mal verdad? -pregunte asustado

- un poco -dijo Sonriéndome dulcemente

- tienes razón, no soy bueno en esto -le dije avergonzado

-¿lo intentas de nuevo? -me preguntó besándome dulcemente

- ok- le dije, y sonreí, me puse en pie y me arrodillé, saque el anillo de mi chaqueta la miré directo a los ojos que brillaban de la emoción y hable- Alice Cullen, te amo con todo mi ser y nada me haría más feliz que compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado… me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa -espera un momento, vi una lagrima caen imperceptible, no voy a negar que me moría de nervios, comencé lentamente a ponerme en pie, hasta que...

- sí, sí, sí, si- dijo y poniéndose en pie se lanzó sobre mí para besarme, disfrute sus labios mientras la besaba. La abrase con devoción, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, nada podía quitarme la alegría que Sentía.

- ¡familia ya pueden entrar ya se lo dije!- grite cuando me separe de sus labios y todos salieron de la cocina.

- ¿y bien?- pregunto la abuela evidentemente emocionada

- ¡nos casamos!- grite y todos comenzaron a felicitarnos, realmente todos estábamos muy felices, tanta felicidad no podía ser tan real

- podemos hacer una boda doble- dijo Emmett abrasando a mi hermana; estos dos ya eran pareja desde hace unas semanas y se les veía realmente felices, aun tenía cierto recelo con él por todo lo que ha lastimado a mi hermana pero verla sonreír tan genuinamente era suficiente como para tragarme mi orgullo y darle una oportunidad a Emmett para hacerla feliz

-eso sería genial- dijo Alice abrasándome por la cintura

Después de aquel día, todo comenzó a convertirse en una locura, ¡por dios! nadie me dijo cuán difícil podía ser organizar una boda, y más aún que Alice sea la que organicé la boda. Si de por si era muy hiperactiva, el organizar nuestra boda la había convertida en un torbellino que volvía loco al que estuviera a un metro cerca de ella. Por el bien de mi salud mental decidí alejarme un poquito de su locura y me aboque a los negocios de la familia, a mi hija y mi sobrino.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, Ethan comenzaba a acercarse a Emmett, él lo iba a recoger siempre y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; a mi sobrino ya le comenzaba a gustar la vida de ser el hijo de un jugador de Fútbol del Barcelona, iba a las reuniones, las barbacoas, se sentaba en el palco con los hijos de otros jugadores, jugaba play con ya su buen amigo, lio messi, y había aceptado de buena manera el hecho de que sus padres se fueran a casar, a decir verdad le comenzaba a agradar la idea; por otro lado el ser nieto de un marqués también le agradaba. el marqués lo consentía a mas no poder, era el niño más privilegiado del mundo, también estaba su amistad con mi hija, Ethan gustaba de ella y se le veía muy tierno sonrojarse ante ella, la maldición de las rubias, padre e hijo locos por dos cabelleras color del sol.

Estábamos en el camp nou, Emmett estaba jugando como titular, las cosas iban bien, nuestro equipo ganaba po al Villarreal, Ethan saltaba y arengaba como poseso, cuando Emmett metió un gol de fuera del área, algo extraño sucedió "ese es mi papa" grito Ethan haciendo que todos en el palco lo miráramos sorprendido, en lo que iba de todo este tiempo nunca lo había llamado papá, Ethan no dejaba de llamarle por su nombre... Emmett.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó cuándo se percató de que todos lo miraban

- mi amor, lo llamaste papá -dijo Rose evidentemente emocionada

- es mi papá ¿no? -dijo Ethan despreocupado

- sí, ven – dijo rose y lo abraso emocionada

- vamos no es para tanto, en algún momento lo diría-dijo avergonzado Eth

Todo fue risa a partir de allí, fue gran día, eso hasta que vi a Alice que estaba muy pálida y juraría que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, cosa que pasó dos segundos después, todo se tornó un alboroto, sin pensarlo mucho la llevamos al hospital, mi preocupación era incomparable, si le pasaba algo malo a Alice, yo me moría.

- ¿qué tiene doctor?- pregunte cuando vi al doctor salir de la recamara que le asignaron a Alice, realmente estaba muy preocupado y se notaba en mi tono de voz

- nada malo, no hay que preocuparse, solo pasa que Alice está embarazada -dijo sonriendo el médico, medio un abrazo y me susurro- felicitaciones

Al principio quede en shock, no podía creer tanta felicidad, Alice estaba embarazada de mí, esperaba un hijo mío, la noticia era genial era el hombre más dichoso de la tierra

EDWARD POV:

Que más bajo puedo yo caer, mi mujer me saca los cuernos con un muerto de hambre, mi matrimonio se estaba yendo al carajo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

- Mi vida apesta brother -le digo a Emmett mientras bebía un trago de vodka en la sala de mi casa

- tienes una hija y una bellísima esposa, que hay de malo en tu vida, si es perfecta -dijo Emmett con una extraña preocupación, los tres nos encontrábamos hablando como los viejos tiempo en la sala de la casa mientras bebíamos unos tragos

- que mi hija no es producto del amor que le tengo a bella y mi hermosa mujer parece que hubiera olvidado que existo -dije con amarguera

- medita que hiciste mal brother- me dijo Emmett, mejor dicho me reprocho Emmett

-¿no te cansas de juzgarme?, ahora las cosas te están yendo bien, mi hermana es lo Suficientemente tonta como para tropezar con la misma piedra por décimo novena vez, pero eso es solo tener suerte, tú también engañaste a mi hermana -le recordé, el hiso una mueca de desagrado por mi comentario

- pero no deje embarazada a mi amante para humillar a mi esposa frente a todo el mundo… más sabiendo que no puede tener hijos- replicó Emmett con algo de molestia, ¿jamás dejaría de recordarme e lo idiota que era?

- ya los dos cálmense, parecen críos- dijo jas, en eso tocaron el timbre y este salió a recibir el paquete

- es para ti Emmett- este abrió el sobre y se quedó pensativo un largo instante

- ¿qué paso?- preguntó Jasper

- son los papeles de rectificación de nombre, solo tengo que firmarlos y desde ese momento dejare de ser Emmett McCarty Swan para ser Emmett McCarty Bradsford- comento con desgano

- guau ya no eres Swan… ¿Cómo lo tomo mi adorada esposa?- pregunte con sarcasmo, es que de seguro que ni enterada estaba, es que ya casi nunca andaba en casa

- para serte sincero a penas y hable con ella, no para mucho en la casa- dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca

- es como si se hubiera olvidado que somos su familia- dije con resentimiento, la verdad era que las cosas con Bella iban de mal a peor

- no la juzguen- dijo mi rubio amigo

- siento que cada di se abre una brecha más y más grande entre nosotros- dije con dolor revolviéndome el cabello lleno de frustración

- la estás perdiendo- dijo Emmett con seriedad

- o ella me está perdiendo a mí- contesté- yo iré a caminar un rato- dije y tomando mi chaqueta Salí de la mansión

Por la noche me encontraba en un bar había tomado bastante estaba devastado, me negaba a creer que bella me engañara pero es que todo la acusaba

- si sigues tomando no podrás ni pararte- escuche una voz tras de mi

- deseo morir- le dije mientras miraba mi copa con detenimiento, sabía bien de quien provenía aquella voz así que no me molesto en voltear a verla

- ¿confirmaste el engaño de tu mujer?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

- me engaña Tania, me engaña con otro- dije llorando desconsolado, cuando medianamente me calme la mire fijamente y no pude alejarla cuando comenzó a acercarse y juntaba sus labios a los míos, por un momento le correspondí pero luego…

- ¿Qué significa esto?- escuche la voz de bella alejándome inmediatamente de Tania

- bella- balbuceé

- cuando Emmett me dijo que estabas aquí desconsolado porque según él te estaba alejando de mi espere encontrarte triste y devastado por mi actitud, no besándote con tu amante- me dijo exaltada

- yo te puedo explicar- dije desesperado, ella no podía creer que la estaba traicionando, bueno si la estaba traicionando pero no porque quisiera, ¡rayos!

- no tienes porque explicarle nada, ella tiene un amante- me recordó Tania, lo que hiso que volviera a mí el desprecio que sentía por Bella

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó bella muy enojada y sorprendida

- que tienes un amante- grito Tania, tarde fue cuando reaccione y vi a bella estamparle una cachetada muy sonora

- cállate Tania… bella esto es- trate de hablar

- no quiero escucharte, no te quiero ver cerca de mí, esto se acabó, te perdone todo Edward que tuvierais un amante hace años, que tuvierais un hijo con esta golfa, todo… y tú me engañabas todo el tiempo con ella… quiero el divorcio- lloró desconsolada, pero fue esa última frase la que me dejo en shock

- ¿Qué?- pregunte con incredulidad

- lo que escuchaste, quiero el divorcio- repitió con determinación

EMMETT POV:

Las últimas semanas fueron como un sueño hecho realidad, la prensa había tomado la noticia de mi hijo con tranquilidad, el club se había encargado de llevar la noticia de una manera tan increíble, evitando escándalos lo que me sorprendió; todo me estaba saliendo increíble, tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo en el mejor equipo del mundo, ¿cuantas personas pueden decir que aman hacer su trabajo?, yo, yo me divierto trabajando; tengo un hijo que comenzaba a tomarme cariño el cual me llamaba más continuamente papá; tenía un padre que aunque al comienzo estuve reacio a acercarme a él le di una oportunidad y ahora nos llevábamos mejor, pero sobre todo tenia a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y sorprendentemente me amaba.

- Mi vida es perfecta- le dije dándole un beso suave mientras la acariciaba, descansábamos en mi cama, después de hacerle el amor hasta literalmente no dar más

- mmm, eso es porque yo estoy en tu vida- me dijo mimosa pegándose sugestivamente más a mi

- en parte- concorde, tomando sus labios y besándola hasta que se nos acabó el aire

- ¿Cómo que en parte?- preguntó falsamente enojada, me coloque encima de ella y comencé a besarle el cuello, la verdad es que nunca me cansaba de probarla

- tú e ethan- le recordé mientras lamia el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja

- ¿te tienes que ir?- preguntó molesta, luego dio un gemido al entrame en ella sorpresivamente

- sí, si no me muevo de aquí llegare tarde para tomar el avión y el partido contra el atlético es importante- le recordé besándola con dulzura mientras entraba y salía de ella con una calma casi tortuosa

- ok… pe… pero ya que odias los hoteles- trataba de hablar pero el ritmo de mis envestidas no se lo permitían- … porque no… no… te quedas en mi departamento- termino de decir antes de que la callara con un beso feroz; la verdad no podía pensar mucho en lo que me había dicho, estaba penetrándola como un animal y ella seguía hablando, pero al razonar un poco su proposición, me agradado la idea, pero dudaba que el coach me diera permiso

- no… creo- dije envistiéndola más rápidamente, Rose se retórica de placer a bajo mío… pero voy a penarlo, ya que pasare en la noche en Madrid- concluí, vaya a saber cómo porque estaba tan excitado que no pensaba más que en la sensación de estar dentro de rose

- genial- gimió Rose y a si seguimos con nuestra labor, solo gimiendo y disfrutando de hacer el amor

El partido fue reñido, siempre enfrentarse a un equipo como el Atlético de Madrid de visita requería de un poco más de esfuerzo, pero ganamos 3 a 2, y metí un gol así que estaba muy tranquilo.

- Desde que andas con la rubia, _**estàs jugant molt millor**_, galán- rió Gerard (Pique) mientras nos cambiábamos en los vestuarios después del partido

- es que _**sua garota**_ sexy lo anda poniendo _**multo content**_ por las _**noites**_- rió Dani (Alves) quien salía de las regaderas con una toalla en la cintura

- a millones de kilómetros se nota que debe ser _**un expert entre les fulles**_ - dijo Sergio (Busquet), atándose las zapatillas

- ya dicen por ahí, que no hay _**melhor concentração**_ para un partido que estar concentrado en como meter y sacarla con ritmo- rio Dani, no pude evitar la risa y yo también reí

- _**ja no li molestava,**_ muchachos- dijo Puyol saliendo de las regaderas

- que aguafiestas puyi- dijo Gerard quitándole la toalla de sus caderas y dejándolo en pelotas, todos reímos estrepitosamente. Todo estaba genial, hasta que cuando estaba saliendo del estadio Heidi apareció, no había hablado con ella en todo este tiempo porque ella andaba de viaje, dado que era representante de muchos otros deportistas de otras disciplinas. Había terminado con ella por teléfono, pero sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que dar una explicación frente a frente.

- ¿Emmett podemos hablar?- pregunto, los muchachos me miraron con cautela, les hice un movimiento con la cabeza para que siguieran su camino

- claro... aquí no, ¿podemos ir a tomar algo?- le dije, nos merecíamos una charla así que la conduje fuera el lugar; dado a un problema de vuelos no viajaríamos a Cataluña hasta mañana por la mañana, así que el mister nos había dado tarde libre.

- ha sido muy difícil este tiempo sin ti pero... acepto… que estuvieras completamente enamorado de ella y que quieres formar una familia- me dijo, me ponía muy feliz que pudiera entender la situación y no hiciera ningún drama

- gracias Heidi- en ese momento su copa cayó sobre su falda bañándola por completo

- ¡oh rayos!- maldijo poniéndose de pie desesperada

- tranquila no lo seques o terminaras de arruinarlo- le dije- vamos te llevo a tu hotel para que te cambies de ropa- le propuse

- no… no me estoy quedando en ninguno- me dijo apenada

- bien, yo no puedo llevarte a mi cuarto de hotel porque duermo con otro compañero y crearías un revuelco, pero se dé un lugar donde llevarte- le dije acompañándola a la salida del restaurante; el trayecto fue tranquilo, ella casi no hablo y le agradecí al cielo que así fuera porque no tenía que decirle.

- ¿qué lugar es este?- pregunto cuando entramos al penthouse de Rose

- el departamento de rose, allí está la recamar puedes ponerte una bata mientras metes esa ropa a la lavadora y secadora, yo me daré un baño- le dije y la deje en la estancia

- si claro- la escuche decir tras de mí; después de unos 15 minutos bajo la regadera sentí que alguien entraba y me tense, no tuve poder de reacción cuando vi que abrían la puerta de la regadera dejándome helado; Heidi estaba frente a mi desnuda sonriéndome, camino adentrándose y sin decir más, me abraso y me beso apasionadamente, por un momento quería alejarla pero soy hombre, tenía una mujer espectacular desnuda, así que profundice el beso haciéndolo más apasionado, acomode mis manos en su cintura y me puse muy duro al sentirla tan cerca; pero cuando me pude dar cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo y me iba a separar de ella alguien entro

- ¿Emmett?- aquella voz hizo que me separara violentamente, me quede helado, rose estaba allí parada en la entrada de la puerta del baño, su mirada era de decepción, ¿dios porque me tienes que hacer esto?

ROSALIE POV:

Maldita sea, tener que venir a Madrid por unos malditos papeles ¡que desesperante!, lo bueno es que Emmett estaba en Madrid y quizás podríamos pasar el tiempo juntos; cuando entre a mi departamento note la chaqueta de Emmett lo que me hiso pensar que quizá había pasado por allí, pero la regadera sonaba, así que supuse que seguro era él; camine a mi recamara y note la cama desecha y luego me dirigí al baño… quería sorprenderlo, pero valla sorpresa que me lleve yo, Emmett besaba a Heidi, ambos desnudos en la ducha, sentí como mi alma se derrumbaba, de repente tenia gana de vomitar y morir, no pude evitar emitir un sonido ahogado y por ello ambos se separaron asustados, hubo un silencio doloroso que quería quitar gritando de rabia y de dolor, me había traicionado, de nuevo.

- Rose no es como parece… Heidi díselo- dijo Emmett desesperado tratando de taparse con las manos su entrepierna

- es lo que ves- dijo Heidi con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¡tengo que matarla! y con paso decidido camine hacia ella y con mi mano derecha le di una cachetada que hace que le voltea el rostro, me miro muy molesta tomándose la mejilla

- ¡ESO ES POR HACE 9 AÑOS Y ESTO!- le dije cacheteando la otra mejilla con el otro lado de mi mano- ¡ESTO ES PORQUE ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!- y no aguantando más la agarre de los cabellos

- ¡SAL DE UNA MALITA VEZ DE MI CASA, GOLFA ARRASTRADA!- le grite mientras la empujaba de los cabellos fuera del baño, luego que deje que se fuera y respire profundamente, voltee a ver a Emmett, estaba preocupado, su mirada era suplicante

- te juro por lo más sagrado que esto no es como parece- dijo tomando una toalla y colocándosela en la cadera, no pude evitarlo y le voltee la cara de una cachetada y luego le di otra en la otra mejilla

- escúchame rose- trato de háblame pero estoy enfurecida, iracunda, con ganas de matarlo

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?... ¿Por qué?- pregunte llorando

- por favor déjame explicarte- suplico tratando de acercárseme

- ¡VETE DE MI CASA!… ¡LÁRGATE!, ¡QUE TE LARGUES!- grite con fuerza, el entendió que no era el momento de hablar y salió del baño, sin poder más me derrumbo y caigo de rodillas y me pongo a llorar con amargura, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedó llorando en el baño apoyada en la pared acurrucada, e mi cabeza o dejaba de aparecer la imagen de ellos dos ¿porqué de nuevo? ¿Hasta cuándo?... pensé que me amaba ¿por qué?. Entonces Félix llego a mi mente, necesitaba de un amigo, así que por qué no, lo llame y en cosa de unos minutos estuvo en mi puerta, lo mire derrotada y me derrumbe en sus brazos, después de llorar y quedarme sin lágrimas donde le conté todo lo sucedido y el solo me escucho, cuando por fin deje de llorar recién hablo

- cásate conmigo- ¿estaba loco?... ¿me pedía matrimonio?

- ¿Qué?- llegue a preguntar sorprendida

- rose, la única forma para que ese gandaya no se te acerque más es que le seas ajena y yo te amo, Ethan me adora y me ve como un padre y tú lo olvidaras si me das la oportunidad pero una verdadera, una con el corazón, durante casi 9 años siempre has tenido la fe de que el llegara y volvieran amarse, ahora debes darte cuenta que esta es la realidad, Emmett siempre tendrá otras mujeres… ¿quieres compartirlo?- negué, lo pensé detenidamente, tenía que pensar bien que haría, estar convencida del siguiente paso, así que le vi mucho sentido a sus palabras

- no lo sé Félix, entiéndeme, necesito pensarlo, no quiero hacerte daño- le dije secándome el rostro y proponiéndome internamente a ya no llorar más por Emmett

A pasado una semana, Emmett había intentado por todos los medios hablar conmigo, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él, Ethan no sabe nada sigue conviviendo con su papá y ha avanzado mucho con su hijo como para que se arruinara, no lo permitiría si podía evitarlo

- Deberías decirle a Ethan que no te casaras con Emmett- me dijo Jasper aquella mañana

- no es nada sencillo- el respondí firmado unos documentos en el escritorio del despacho

- claro que lo es Rose- dijo sentándose frente a mí y tomando mi mano que descansaba en el escritorio con cariño

- en este momento me siento indispuesta, hablamos otro día- le dije poniéndome en pie dispuesta a ir a mi recamara

- ¿qué tienes? estas muy pálida- me dijo tomándome de la cintura cuando vio que al pasar por su lado me desvanecía

- sí, me siento algo cansada- le dije tomando asiento nuevamente esta vez en el sillón

- rose, soy hombre pero reconocería esos síntomas muy claramente- dijo sonriéndome con cariño poniéndose en cuclillas frete a mi

- pues no sé de qué me hablas- le dije haciéndome la desentendida

- claro que lo sabes, Alice esta igual que tu- dijo, no entendía exactamente a donde iba su conversación- ¿rose, tu podrías estar embrazada?- ¿embarazada? ¡Oh por dios!

- no, por supuesto que no- me negué rotundamente poniéndome en pie violentamente haciéndolo caer de trasero al piso- lo siento, le dije ayudándolo a ponerse en pie

- pues no me convences, vamos… te acompaño a una clínica- me dijo jalándome hacia fuera del despacho

- no seas ridículo Jass- sonreí nerviosa, ¿sería posible que fuera verdad?, si lo era me moría

- nada pierdes con desechar la posibilidad- dijo Jass y caminamos sin más hacia la salida d dela casa. Unas horas después esperábamos los resultados en la cafetería de la clínica

- ¿Qué harás si es positivo?- preguntó tomando mi mano que descansaba en la mesa

- no lo estoy, no puedo estarlo, no debo estarlo, si no mi vida se complicara más- le dije con pesar

- tu solita te la complicas- me dijo sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente

- sabes, me siento muy bien cuando tu estas a mi lado, no solo eres mi hermano sino mi mejor amigo- le dije

- siempre estaré para cuidarte, para eso están los hermanos mayores- sonrió alegremente

- ¡oh por dios! Solo naciste 3 minutos antes que yo- le dije golpeándole suavemente el brazo

- ¿señora hale?, me dijo que la buscara cuando los análisis, salieran- apareció tras de mi la enfermera del hospital, haciendo que dejáramos de reír

- sí, gracias- dije recibiendo el sobre que me ofrecía

- bueno la hora de la verdad- me dijo jass y abrí el sobre con una lentitud propia de los nervios que me embargaban y comencé a leer….

- ¿y?- pregunto impaciente mi hermano

- embarazada, estoy embarazada nuevamente de ese idiota- le dije, quería llorar, pero el sonido de mi celular me llamo la atención y conteste al ver que era Félix

- alo- respondí

- rose tengo muy malas noticias- me dijo con pesar

- otra más… dios, ¿cuáles son las malas noticias?- pregunte con cansancio

- rose, te dije que vendría a América por la acta de tu divorcio para comenzar con los tramites de nuestro matrimonio- me conto, sí, al final había aceptado casarme cuándo él lo desee, y rápidamente viajó a Forks por los papeles de mi divorcio

- sí, ¿qué paso con eso?- pregunte confundida

- rose, no hay ningún acta- me dijo sepulcralmente

- ¿qué?- pregunte sorprendida pero por sobre todo confundida

- que nunca se completó el trámite, que no estas divorciada, sigue siendo la esposa de Emmett Swan- me dijo tan rápido que no pude procesar sus palabras y deje car el celular a punto de desmayarme

BELLA POV:

Me dolía mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, amaba a Edward pero él me engaño, y ahora solo sentía ira y odio hacia él y sobre todo un profundo dolor por ser tan estúpida. Recie ahora entendía a Rosalie perfectamente, las dos éramos unas idiotas por darles otra oportunidad a personas que nunca cambiaran, "la gente no cambia solo nos hacen creer que lo hacen", me dijo un día mi padre y cuánta razón tenía. Pero algo me reconfortaba, lo análisis de ADN eran contundentes, Dustin era mi hijo, así que me propuse vivir solo por y para él.

- Todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros es de no creer, es un ángel señorita, un angelito caído del cielo- me dijo la amable mujer que me ofrecía un café en su nueva casa

- no, María no soy un ángel, disto mucho de ello- le dije con pesar

- es que la obra de caridad que ha hecho conmigo y mi hijo solo es propio de una santa- insistió maría

- María, yo ya le conté que perdí un hijo, y que por eso me enfoco en buscarlo en algún otro pequeño- le dije con tristeza, si supiera la pobre mujer que el niño que busco era Dustin, su hijo

- sí, me parece muy triste su historia, pero a veces pienso que con todo lo que hace a usted le está fallando algo en la cabeza- me dijo con preocupación

- no estoy loca- le dije con preocupación de que creyera tal barbaridad

- pero señora, ¿porque no busca tener otro con su marido?- me aconsejo

- yo no puedo tener más hijos, me quitaron la matriz cuando di a luz, además mi hijo no murió, a mí me lo robaron, por eso lo busco, por eso guardo la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día- le dije sin poder contener al lágrimas

- ¿le robaron a su hijo?- pregunto sorprendida, un velo de terror cubrió su rostro- sí María, alguien me robo a mi hijo recién nacido de la cuna del hospital y se lo dio a una mujer para que lo cuidara alejándolo de mí, de América y trayéndolo aquí a España- le dije con toda la intención de que ella misma atara cabos

- ¿que está intentando decir señora?- pregunto con los ojos empañados por la lágrimas, ella ya se había dado cuenta a donde llevaba mi conversación

- ¡que alguien le entrego un recién nacido hace más de 8 años, un bebe que me arrebataron a mí en el hospital en el que di a luz!- le grite amargamente

- ¡ESTÁ LOCA!- me grito poniéndose en pie

- no- le dije negué rotundamente, ya estaba cansada que todo el mundo no me creyera

- ¡LO ESTÁ!- volvió a gritar dementemente dándome la espalda, me puse tras ella para que me entendiera- por dios como puede creer eso, a mí me regalaron a ese niño, su madre me lo regalo- lloraba desesperada

- yo jamás se lo di, me lo robaron, Dustin es mi hijo- le hable más calmadamente para que me entendiera- me hice la prueba no hay duda, yo soy su madre, su verdadera madre

- no, es mío- negó desesperada

- usted sabe que no- le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro

- por eso se acercó a nosotros, quiere quitármelo- dijo girándose para mírame a los ojos, algo dentro mío se rompió, aquella mujer sufría, sufría porque veía la posibilidad de perder a su hijo y yo sé cómo se siente eso, y no se lo deseaba a nadie

- no, yo solo busco un poquito de cariño, que me quiera un poquito a mí- le implore, ella se quedó muda ante mi declaración

- lo entiendo- fue lo único que dijo secando su rostro de las lágrimas que la surcaban

- no busco quitarle a Dustin, usted es su madre porque lo crio y lo quiso como una, y yo se lo voy a agradecer eternamente, solo le suplico que comparta un poquito de su cariño conmigo- le implore tomando su mano

- será mejor que se vaya estoy muy confundida- me dijo sacando su mano de mi agarre, di un fuerte suspiro, y decidí que lo mejor era darle su espacio para pensar

- entiendo- le dije y dándole un beso en la mejilla salí del lugar

Había sido difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que María lo entendiera, o eso creí, cuando llegue a casa, me encontré con Rose, estaba con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, realmente preocupada

- al parecer el día no te ha ido mejor que a mí- comente sentándome en el sillón de frente de ella

- ¿Cómo es eso de que te divorcias?- me pregunto realmente preocupada

- lo que escuchaste- le dije con cansancio, ya había escuchado a cada uno de los integrantes de esa casa decirme que era una locura que arruinara mi matrimonio por una tontería sin importancia

- mi hermano te ama- me dijo convencida de sus palabras

- el mío también te ama a ti- le dije, di en el clavo, porqué pronto palideció y giro su mirada lejos de la mía

- está bien, ambas estamos en la misma situación, no defenderé a Edward porque es exactamente lo mismo que me ha hecho Emmett a mí- me dijo con resignación

- no, Edward tiene una familia fuera de estas paredes, Emmett solo te tiene a ti y a Ethan, aunque sea un desgraciado acostándose con otras mujeres- la contrarié- yo le perdone una infidelidad como esa y acepte que tendría una hija con otra mujer, me humillo y se lo perdone- insistí- y el me lo agradece de la mejor manera, teniendo de amante a la madre de su hija; a ti Emmett solo te fallo porqué parece que lo que tiene en la entre pierna tiene más poder de desdijo que su cerebro

- lo que más me duele es que es la misma de siempre, pero eso no es lo que me atormenta ahora- me dijo respirando resignada

- ¿entonces?- pregunte interesada

- estoy embarazada- me soltó sin anestesia, y casi me da un paro ante su noticia

- ¡por dios!- fue lo único que pude murmurar

- y sigo siendo la esposa de Emmett, al parecer no se completaron los tramites y nunca me llegué a divorciar de el- ¡oh mierda!, sí que su vida estaba jodida, me quede sin palabras, por dios que podía decir

- acabo de decirle a María que Dustin es mi hijo- solté para que supiera que su vida no era la única que apestaba

- que patéticas son nuestras vidas- rio con desgano

- ¿Qué harás?- pregunté por fin

- divorciarme, hablare con Emmett sobre las dos cosas, mi embarazo no cambia en nada mi decisión de sacar a Emmett totalmente de mi vida ¿qué harás tú?- preguntó, ¿Qué haría yo?, esa era una excelente pregunta

- divorciarme e irme a vivir con mi hijo, si maría me lo permite para luego decirle que soy su madre- le conté con un poco de entusiasmo

- si María te lo permite- dijo con incredulidad

- lo hará, es una buena mujer- dije y en eso mi celular sonó y contesté inmediatamente

- alo- conteste

- señora soy María, necesito hablar con usted- me dijo la mujer

- voy inmediatamente para haya- dije y colgué

- si te niega algo, recuérdale que saco un niño de estados unidos ilegalmente- me dijo Rose, a veces su aire de experta en leyes era inaguantable

- no creo necesitar tu recomendación- dije y Salí de la casa; confiaba que María recapacitara y entendiera que yo no quería quitarle a Dustin; una hora después estaba en la casa de María, ambas nos manteníamos calladas, el ambiente era tenso y ninguna tenía el valor de comenzar con tan tensa conversación

- disculpe por haberla sacado tan descortésmente de esta casa, olvide por un momento que es suya- dijo la mujer evidentemente avergonzada

- No olvide que se la compre a usted y Dustin- le recordé

- solo quiero que me prometa que no va a alejar a mi niño de mi- me imploro llorando nuevamente

- ya le dije que no, usted también es su madre, yo solo deseo que él me quiera un poco- le dije reconfortadora tomándole de la mano que descansaba en una de sus piernas

- ¿se lo dirá?, ¿le dirá que es su madre?- pregunto resignada

- es lo que más deseo, pero no creo que sea lo mejor por ahora, quiero que cuando se lo diga me haya llegado a querer lo suficiente- le dije esperanzadoramente

- él ya la quiere como una madre- me sonrió con tristeza, su rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas y vi en su mirada que aquella confesión le dolía en el alma

- he soñado con aquel niño que me robaron siempre, he soñado tantas veces que me diga mamá, el día que Dustin sepa que yo soy su madre, deseo que me diga esa simple palabra pero sobre todo que me quiera como una- le dije emocionada sin contener las lagrimas

- ¿Qué usted es mi mamá?- la vocecita conmocionada de mi hijo hiso que nos pusiéramos en pie y miramos hacia la entrada, Dustin llegaba de su entrenamiento y su rostro estaba velado por aquella noticia, un tenso silencio se sintió y sentí que me iba a desmayar, camine con cuidado de no asustar a mi hijo hasta estar frente a él

- esta no es la manera en la que tenías que enterarte, sé que es muy difícil lo que te voy a decir, difícil de entender pero tienes que saberlo- le dije poniéndome en cuclillas para verlo directamente a los ojos- María no es tu madre, no te dio la vida… yo soy tu verdadera madre- le dije tratando de acariciarlo pero este se alejó conmocionado y corrió a abrazar a María

- no, tu no eres mi mamá, ella es mi mamá, tu no- grito mientras lloraba desconsolado en las faldas de quien creía su madre, aquellas palabras, aquella actitud me rompió el corazón y no pude evitar que gruesa lagrimas cayeran por mis mejilla

- créelo Dustin, la señora Bella es tu verdadera madre- dijo María devotamente ahogando las lagrimas

EMMETT POV:

Mi vida apestaba, literalmente, tanto amorosa, familiar y laboralmente; estas últimas semanas era un asco en los partidos, no tenía cabeza para absolutamente nada, El míster me había aconsejado que debía de separar mi trabajo de mis problemas familiares, pero es fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo; hace algunos días Rose había insistido en que habláramos con Ethan, según ella mi hijo necesitaba saber que sus padres ya no se casarían, que no seriamos una familia, obviamente cuando se lo dijimos este se molestó conmigo, me dijo que yo seguro le había hecho algo a su madre, pero bueno con el paso de los dias ya se le paso; es un niño muy inteligente y comprendió que su madre y yo no podíamos estar juntos, es increíble que un niño de 9 años lo pudiera entender y yo no.

Si bien Ethan no me odia, esta algo decepcionado, ¿cómo solucionaba mi vida? esa era la principal pregunta que sonaba en mi cabeza, uno de los días que estaba en casa de Rose de visita a mi hijo, decidí enseñarle a tocar el piano, así que me puse a tocar con él.

- te voy a enseñar una canción que compuse pensando en tu mamá- le dije mientras acariciaba el teclado del inmenso e impotente piano

- si la quieres tanto y ella a ti, ¿porque se separan?- pregunto confundido sentándose a mi costado de la banca

- a la gente grande le gusta complicarse la vida- fue lo único que pude decir y comencé a tocar

- _Yo no vi las flores marchitar, Ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar, No, no vi la realidad_

_Me ibas a dejar_- comencé a cantar mientras recordaba el día en que rose se fue de la iglesia el día de nuestra boda- _Dicen que la vida baby, no es como la ves Para aprender hay que caer, Para ganar hay que perder, lo di todo por ti_- quizás no había hecho lo suficiente para retenerla a mi lado, pensé - _Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte, Trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano Si al final yo te amé demasiado Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado- _cante mientras observaba a Ethan mirar detenidamente que notas presionaba al tocar- _Cada hora una eternidad, Cada amanecer un comenzar, Ilusiones nada más que fácil fue soniar, tantas noches de intimidad Parecían no acabar, Nos dejamos desafiar Y hoy nada es igual_- cante sintiendo cada palabra que decía, fue en ese momento que algo cruzo por mi cabeza, no podía dejar que Rose se volviera a alejar de mí, simplemente no lo soportaría- _Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele, No lo pude salvar y hoy Voy a pagarlo con creces, baby, Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano Si al final yo te amé demasiado Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado, Esta vez la pasión ha ganado y por eso sigo esperando, Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado- _concluí cantando mientras seguía tocando en el piano termine la canción con un solo del piano y una melodía muy bella

- Es una bella canción- escuche la voz de Rose girando a verla, estaba en la entrada de la casa, muy formalmente vestida, pero realmente hermosa

- la compuso para ti, mamá- dijo Ethan sonriendo con picardía, lo mire y me di cuenta que tenía un aliado en él.

- no sabía que estabas en la casa- dije, para cambiar de tema, el sonrojo de Rosalie me indicaba que se había incomodado con el comentario de Ethan

- acabo de llegar- dijo, ¿porque carajos tenía que ser tan hermosa?

- ¿verdad que la canción es bonita?- pregunto Ethan, sacando a flote nuevamente el tema de la canción

- es muy bella… - dijo Rose- Ethan ve a cambiarte para cenar- concluyo

- si mamá, ¿papá te quedaras a cenar?- me pregunto sonriente, vi la incomodidad de Rose y pensé que debía irme, pero luego recapacite, tenía que recuperarla y la mejor forma era estando cerca de ella.

- si tu madre lo permite por mí no hay problema- dijo alborotando el cabello de mi hijo

- sí, claro, te puedes quedar- dijo después de meditarlo por un largo e incómodo instante

Almorzamos solo los tres, al parecer o había nadie en casa; el ambiente había sido tenso, cuando mi hijo subió a su recamara y solo me quede con Rose e iba a comenzar a hablar sonó mi celular y vaya sorpresa la mía cuando vi la persona que me llamaba era el hombre que puso el esperma

- Pasa algo- conteste

- algo muy grave- me dijo algo enojado

- pues dime- lo exhorte a hablar

- ¿en que momento pasamos de preparar la boda del siglo entre mi hijo y la srta Hale a la boda de Hale y Doson?- pregunto visiblemente disgustado

- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunte confundido

- ¿están separados?- pregunto tratando de calmarse, vaya si este hombre tenía informantes en todos lados

- sí, pero no por mucho- le dije aparentando tranquilidad

- yo creo que por mucho, porque ella se casara, según mis informantes Doson fue en búsqueda del acta de divorcio de ustedes dos para preparar su boda- dijo explotando de cólera

- estas de broma- reí como un idiota, ella no se podía casar con el idiota ese, ella no se cazaría con nadie, si podía evitarlo

- pero eso no es todo… hay algo que tienes que saber- me dijo ahora con sosiego

- ¿qué?- pregunte intrigado y a la vez molesto por lo que me contaba

- que no existe tal acta- rio falsamente

- ¿qué?- pregunte confundido, ¿Cómo que no existía tal acta?

- tú y la señorita Hale no se divorciaron, nunca se completó el trámite y se archivó el caso, la señorita Hale sigue siendo tu mujer, aprovéchate de la noticia Emmett y recupera lo que es tuyo- y no dijo más solo colgó, me quedé de piedra, todo lo que me había contado era demasiada información para procesar

- ¿pasa algo? estas pálido- dijo Rose preocupada por mi reacción

- ¿tú lo sabias?- pregunte y no sé porque, pero juro que si lo sabía nada la salvaría de mi ira

- ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó confundida

- sabias que no estamos divorciados- no fue una pegunta, fue una acusación directa, ¡maldita sea! Lo vi en sus ojos, ella lo sabía

- ¿quién te lo dijo?- preguntó preocupada

- eso no importa- le dije con rabia- … y aun así te pensabas casar con otro- le dije iracundo

- tienes muy buenos informantes- fue lo único que dijo y de la forma más impersonal

- ¡no juegues conmigo!- explote de cólera

- eso no importa, te lo iba a decir y también te iba pedir el divorcio- me dijo con total frialdad, ¿el divorcio?, estaba completamente loca si pensaba que me divorciaría de ella, eso jamás

- no te lo voy a dar y menos para que te cases con ese- le dije con desprecio acercándome lo suficientemente a ella, para sentir su aliento en mi rostro

- no puede ser tan intransigente- dijo alejándose de mi

- escúchame bien Rosalie, tu eres mi mujer y Ethan mi hijo y así se quedara- la amenace, ella que estaba por salir de la estancia volteo al parecer con confusión

- no puedes obligarme- me dijo con decisión

- claro que puedo, porque de lo contrario veremos que dice un juzgado sobre si es buena madre la mujer que le quito la posibilidad de tener un padre a su hijo por 8 años- la amenace, nos e ni porque lo hice, pero tenía que usar todas mis armas para retenerla incluso la coerción

- ¿me estas amenazando con quitarme a mi hijo?- pegunto fuera de sí caminando amenazadoramente hasta estar frete a mi

- interpreta mis palabras como mejor te plazca- le dije y Salí del salón sin intercambiar una palabra más

ALICE POV:

Los hospitales me dan miedo, pero tenía que hacerme los chequeos rutinarios, Jasper estaba a mi lado, estaba emocionado por ver a nuestro hijo, me gustaría que fuera un niño que sea igual a Jasper, pero él quería que fuera una niña tan bella como yo.

- pasen por favor- dijo el médico, me hiso chequeos de todo tipo, tantos que me preocuparon, cuando el medico comenzó a hablar con nosotros de los resultados, vi en su mirada mucha preocupación, eso me aterro, no pude evitar temblar

- bueno, hay algunas noticias que tengo para ustedes- dijo tomando aire con cansancio

- ¿mi hijo está bien?- pregunte ahora realmente asustada

- por ahora sí, pero no voy a mentirle señora su embarazo es de alto riesgo- dijo, aguante la espiración por una eternidad, un profundo miedo me invadió, sentí la mano de Jasper presionando la mía, y me di cuenta que el también tenía miedo

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Jasper preocupado

- tiene un problema en su sangre, para ser más específico, esta enferma y tenemos que empezar con un tratamiento inmediatamente, es muy peligroso seguir con el embarazo, si me pidiera una recomendación seria perder al bebe, al final será más complicado y no puedo asegurarle que el embarazo llegue a término, al final en el mejor de los casos tendremos que elegir entre usted y el niño- dijo el médico profundamente apenado

- No voy a abortar, están locos, no lo haré- dije poniéndome en pie horrorizada, mire a Jasper él me tenía que apoyar en esto, pero en cambio encontré una mirada que hubiera preferido no ver

- mi amor podemos tener otros hijos cuando te recuperes- me dijo suplicante… ¿él quería que yo abortara?

- nooo, quiero a este bebe, lo voy a tener y que sea lo que dios quiera- dije y comencé a caminar hacia las salida del consultorio

- por dios Alice no seas intransigente- fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me apoye en la puerta y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente

- yo la convenceré, no permitiré que se arriesgue- fue la voz de Jasper algo ahogada por las lágrimas

- escuche… no soportará el parto, al niño lo podremos salvar pero a ella no, no si no hacemos el tratamiento- dijo el médico con desasosiego

- no me hare el tratamiento entiendan, quiero tener a mi hijo- dije entrando nuevamente al consultorio envuelta en llanto

- Alice, si no lo haces morirás- dijo Jasper desesperado, llorando desgarradoramente

- entonces lo haré y tu cuidaras de él y de magy- dije secando mi rostro de las lagrimas

- no, si te mueres por culpa de este embarazo solo harás que odie a mi propio hijo- dijo con rencor y salió del consultorio azotando al puerta

EDWARD POV:

Estar frente un juez para que la mujer de tu vida firmara los papeles de divorcio era la peor sensación del mundo, y el hecho de que yo los firmara era aún peor. Había intentado por todos los medios que Bella desistiera de esta estupidez, a pesar de que yo tenía mis propias razones para desear el divorcio también, las dudas de que ella tuviera un amante me quemaba las entrañas, pero no quería perder a mi esposa, yo simplemente no podría vivir sin ella.

- Te divorcias porque quieres hacer tu vida con tu amante verdad- le dije cuando me disponía a firmar aquellos documentos que me separarían definitivamente de ella.

- no trates de hacerme la culpable- dijo con desagrado

- pues para mi es la única verdad, o crees que no me he dado cuenta que buscas al primo de tu protegido, que gastas dinero en el, que se ven juntos… si hasta has invertido en ellos más dinero que en tus estúpidos actos de caridad… lo haces porque eres una zorra, una golfa…- le grite con rabia, estaba harto de callar, pero ella me termino callando con una sonora y dolorosa cachetada

- ¡cállate!- grito, los presentes estaban mudo de la impresión, estábamos haciendo une escándalo innecesario y lo sabía pero era inevitable no sacar de mi pecho todo aquello- si hago todo eso no es por el primo de Dustin, es por el- dijo con odio en su mirada

- no me digas que por la tonta obsesión de ver a tu hijo allí- le dije burlonamente

- "nuestro" Edward, en algún momentos se te olvido que buscaba a "nuestro" hijo, y para que de una maldita vez te enteres ya lo encontré, Dustin es tu hijo… maldita sea, mi hijo es Dustin, y no necesito más de ti… porque ya tengo todo lo que necesito- dijo y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar firmo los papeles


	30. CAP 30: EL AMANECER DE UN NUEVO DÍA

**Este es el último capítulo, falta el epilogo, espero colgarlo pronto; sé que me he demorado en actualizar, pero es complicado hacerlo cuando el trabajo no te permite ni respirar; sin embargo prometo que el epilogo lo cuelgo antes de navidad.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

CAP 30: EL AMANECER DE UN NUEVO DÍA

EMMETT POV:

Han pasado las semanas casi sin sentirlas, mi relación con Rose cada vez es peor, estamos en un momento muy difícil, ella insistiendo en el absurdo divorcio y yo valiéndome de todos los medios para evitarlo; necesitaba urgente el consejo de alguien… me siento perdido; con Jasper no se puede contar, primero esta parcializado por Rose, es obvio que lo este es su hermana y segundo con el asunto de la enfermedad de Alice esta que no se aguanta ni el mismo; Alice bueno obviamente ella está más pendiente de su embarazo y que llegue a término que escucharme; mi hermana, bueno ella se fue de la casa y vive en un departamento cerca al de su hijo, jajaj quien diría que el pequeño Dustin era su hijo, si no hubiera visto esos papales donde decían que lo era no lo creía y metía a mi hermana a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales; Edward también esta parcializado y aparte está peor que yo, necesita urgentemente que alguien lo ayude a solucionar su vida que es peor que la mía, los chicos del equipo me han ayudado pero el hecho de que no conozcan la historia desde el principio no les permite dar consejos acertados y contarles todo es cansado, y mi padre peor está dado por desaparecido hace semanas que no sé nada de él, y cada vez que le hablo su empelado me dice lo mismo está ocupado, así que un día de tantos fui a su mansión a ver si podía atenderme, mal que bien es mi padre y cuando lo necesito es cuando debería de estar allí. Lo bueno es que pude entrar sin que nadie me viera, mi padre me había dado un juego de llaves así que pude llegar sin que nadie me viera hasta su oficina, donde no estaba y luego camine hacia su recamara y valla sorpresa la que me di.

El marqués estaba recostado en la cama con muchos aparatos haciendo ruido a su alrededor y un hombre con bata blanca le suministraba algo de forma intravenosa.

- Esperemos que con este medicamente su nivel de azúcar se regularice- dijo el medico

- dígale a Frank lo que necesite comprar, no importa el valor- dijo mi padre con voz ahogada

- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte entrando a la recamara

- ¿Emmett quien te dejo entrar?- pregunto con disgusto el marqués

- tengo llaves… ¿no recuerdas que tú mismo me las diste?- dije, acercándome para observar detenidamente la pequeña sala de emergencias que se había instalado en la reconfortarle casa de su excelencia

- oh claro, claro, lo había olvidado- dijo quitándole importancia

- ¿que tiene el marques doctor?- pregunte ignorando el ultimo comentario de mi padre

- Richard, retírate yo hablare con mi hijo- escuche decir a mi padre cuando el doctor iba a comenzar a hablar

- ¿usted es su hijo?- pregunto el doctor algo sorprendido, cuando comenzaba a arreglar su maletín para retirarse

- si- asegure

- Richard retírate- dijo con disgusto el marqués

- ¡quiero saber que rayos te pasa y porque estás en tu habitación rodeado de tanto aparto médico!- grite muy molesto al ver claramente que trataba con ahínco evitar que el doctor me informara

- yo te lo diré- dijo con el mismo tono de voz que yo había utilizado, por dios, teníamos el mismo carácter, no había duda que llevaba los genes de ese hombre

- no, quiero que el médico me lo diga- insistí a lo que mi padre bufó irritado

- su padre tiene diabetes señor- dijo el médico con algo de preocupación

- ya fue suficiente Richard retírate que yo hablare con mi hijo- dijo mi padre agitadamente

- permiso…- dijo el hombre pero Salí tras de el

- dígame que tiene mi padre ¿desde cuándo está enfermo?-pregunte con un hoyo en el pecho, saber que un hombre que aparentaba ser tan duro e impenetrable estaba enfermo me había dejado abrumado

- el marques tiene diabetes desde hace muchos años, lo hemos controlado muy bien- me informo

- ¿desde cuándo?- pregunte algo asustado

- su historial indica desde los 15 años, pero ya le dije el nivel económico del marques le ha permitido una vida plena y sin complicaciones, han sido casi nulas las situaciones de crisis que nunca faltan- me informo, pero ese tono de preocupación con el que hablaba me estaba asustando realmente

- ¿cómo está ahora?- tuve miedo de preguntar, no era bueno que estuviera internado en su pequeña clínica rodeado de aparatos, si estuviera en buen estado de salud, pero lo hice

- la edad avanzada de su excelencia pues ha deteriorado mucho su salud, su diabetes y sus problemas de corazón no han ayudado mucho- cada palabra que salía de aquel médico, solo confirmaban mis sospechas, mi padre estaba muy enfermo

- ¿porque está ahora rodeado de tanto aparto?- pregunte casi con desesperación

- hace unos días tuvo un comienzo de hiperglucemia y estamos tratando de controlarla- me indico el medico… no entendía de que rayos me hablaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, no era nada bueno

- me puede explicar mejor no entiendo- le dije tratando de sonar calmado

- la hiperglucemia es una cantidad excesiva de azúcar en la sangre, con la insulina es controlada pero últimamente el marques esta sufriendo de un estado llamado de isulino resistencia que quiere decir que con el paso del tiempo la insulina que se le aplica ya no está haciendo efecto en el organismo de su excelencia, tenemos que usar otros medicamentos para poder controlarle la hiperglucemia, por eso esta tan controlado- me explico, y para pesar mío le había entendido perfectamente… ahora solo faltaba hacer la última pregunta

- ¿va a morir?- pregunte casi temblando

- estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que no caiga en un coma diabético- dijo con una clara preocupación

- ¿puede morir?- necesitaba de esa simple respuesta, sentía que todo en mi vida, dependía de esa simple respuesta

- si su resistencia a los medicamentos con insulina sigue, siento que al marques no le quedara mucho de vida… que irónico verdad, el dinero no compra siempre la salud- hiso una mueca de amargura

- gracias por la información- fue lo único que pude decir

- permiso- concluyo y se fue sin decir nada más

Me quede en shock mi padre estaba muriendo, sentía cólera, Ira, rabia y en ese momento se vino un recuerdo a mi mente

_**- ¿qué tiene mi hijo?- pregunte cuando estuvo frente a mí**_

_**- bueno, es extraño el qué no lo sepa siendo usted el padre- dijo el medicucho con sorna**_

_**- no intente psicoanalizarme y dígame que tiene mi hijo- le espete de mala manera**_

_**- su hijo es diabético- me dijo dejándome completamente helado… ¿diabético? eso era imposible**_

_**- qué tonterías dice- increpe, entonces una secuencia de hechos vino a mi mente, Ethan jamás comía un dulce y las harinas las comía en proporciones casi nulas… mi hijo con solo 8 años tenía diabetes- ¿mi hijo es diabético?- pegunté estupefacto**_

_**- le explico… Ethan tiene diabetes y al parecer se inyecta insulina, pero el nivel de insulina encontrado es superior al medicado normalmente, eso le ha bajado hasta casi estar nulas la glucosa en su sangre lo que ha provocado la hipoglucemia, sin embargo ya está estable- me informo el médico**_

Mi hijo había heredado la misma enfermedad de mi padre, no sabía cómo actuar ante tal información. Cuando entre lo vi fijamente, el estaba algo nervioso jamás lo había visto sudar por algo

- Richard te lo dijo ¿verdad?- pregunto tratando de sonar sereno y sin emociones

- te vas a morir- le dije con odio, como echándole la culpa de ello, y sabia que no la tenia

- oh, claro que no, solo exagera yo estoy más fuerte que un roble- dijo tratando de reír sin darle importancia a su estado

- no hay nada por hacer, me lo hiso entender… cuando no se te puede controlar la glucosa con la insulina nada podrá hacerlo y morirás- le explique tratando de que entrara en razón y dejara de comportase como un idiota

- no seamos tan dramáticos Emmett- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

- ¡MIERDA! ¡MORIRÁS!, Y LO SABIAS, LO SUPISTE SIEMPRE, INGRESASTE A MI VIDA PARA MORIR, NO TE IMPORTO CREAR UN LAZO CON MI HIJO… MI HIJO QUE HEREDO TU MALDITA ENFERMEDAD… ENTRASTE EN MI VIDA SABIENDO QUE MORIRÍAS QUE LE DESTROZARÍAS EL ALMA CUANDO MURIERAS, PORQUE MI HIJO TE QUIERE… YO TE QUIERO- dije sin poder evitar llorar

- nunca quise hacer daño- se excusó sin un atisbo de dolor y remordimiento, simplemente parecía que no tenía una pisca de sentimientos

- pues lo hiciste, lo harás, morirás y me dejaras solo con esta mierda de vida y le romperás a mi hijo el corazón- le increpe lleno de dolor, llorando como un pequeño niño que es abandonado, y realmente así me sentía.

- escúchame- trato de hablar, pero no lo deje

- NO QUIERO SABER NADA, HAZME UN FAVOR Y MUERETE DE UNA VEZ- dije y me fui como alma que lleva el diablo

Sé que fui muy duro, pero la verdad es que me sentía traicionado, jamás había tenido ese dolor en el pecho de pérdida total, es como tener perdido un partido antes de jugarlo, algo imposible de sentir; la gente muere todo el tiempo, lo sé, cuando Charly murió el dolor que sentí había sido desgarrador pero sin embargo cuando algo se te quita de improviso, es más fácil recuperarte, se llora una vez y se extraña por siempre, así lo veo yo, pero saber que alguien morirá, que ya no estará allí, que no existe un futuro a su lado, que no estará en la foto de mi hijo graduado o casándose, saberlo vivo pero de antemano saberlo muerto, sin que existe una pequeña esperanza de que comparta a tu lado más momentos felices, ese dolor, esa perdida, esa desolación es comparada con nada, cuando falta la esperanza, falta todo… es aun no salir a la cancha a jugar y ya dar por perdido el partido; yo no quería perder a mi padre, no después de que el muy maldito se ganara mi cariño y el de mi hijo, no soy tan fuerte, no puedo con la mierda de vida que me ha tocado vivir, simplemente no puedo. Sé que no debí comportarme como lo hice, con el transcurso de los días me di cuenta que en vez de estar enojado con él, debía de hablarle, reconfortarlo, disfrutarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, ¡por dios, era mi padre! Y no sé cómo sucedió pero lo amo y necesito de él.

Una llamada a media noche hiso que me levantara, ya había decidido ir a visitarlo al día siguiente, pero aquella llamada adelanto mi visita.

- señor Emmett su excelencia desea verlo- dijo la inconfundible voz de su mayordomo

- ¿le pasa algo malo a mi padre?- pregunté con evidente preocupación

- solo puedo decirle que es urgente que venga esta misma madrugada- murmuro evidentemente cansado, fui inmediatamente, cuando me estacione en la entrada note el auto de Rosalie también estacionado, ¿Qué rayos hacia Rose a esas horas de la madrigada en casa de mi padre?

Cuando llegue a su recamara, vi a mi rubio dolor de cabeza con algunas lágrimas tomando de la mano de mi padre, no pude escuchar más que…

- el olvidara mi muerte cuando sepa la noticia- porque inmediatamente notaron mi presencia y callaron

- papá- dije y entre, rose soltó a mi padre para que yo pudiera tomar de su mano, se puso en pie y pude sentarme donde ella antes había estado sentada

- necesitaba que estuvieras aquí- dijo mi padre con voz débil

- ¿qué paso?- pregunte al médico que miraba expectante

- ningún medicamente puede contra la hiperglucemia es muy probable que su excelencia entre en coma diabético en cualquier momento- dijo el médico sin emoción alguna

- papá perdón, perdón no debí decirte lo del otro día- le dije sin poder evitar derramar las lágrimas que me estaba esmerando por evitar derramar desde que me entere de su enfermedad

- lo… se, cálmate, sé que no querías…- trataba de reconfortarme, ¿en qué momento de mi vida aquel hombre se había convertido en alguien tan importante?, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que lo amaba y me dolía que me dejara solo

- perdóname- fue lo único que pude decir y me eche en su pecho a llorar

- ya estoy viejo emmett, estamos de paso en este mundo, tuve una buena vida y te conocí, estoy feliz… puedo irme en paz- dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño mi cabeza

- te necesito, yo… yo no sé qué hacer- le confesé levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, era igual a mí, era como verme en algunos años

- toda noche siempre termina, siempre termina amaneciendo, yo sé que todo irá bien- dijo sonriéndome con tranquilidad

- no me dejes, tú también no- le pedí como niño pequeño

- quería que supieras que aunque no he sido un buen padre… fui muy dichoso desde el primer momento que supe que te tenía como hijo- me confeso derramando algunas lágrimas, era la primera vez que veía al marques llorar, y eso quebró algo dentro mío

- te quiero- le confesé apretando de su mano

- yo también hijo, prométeme que no la perderás, harás lo que sea para tenerla a tu lado- dijo mirando a rose, gire a verla, ella siempre tan fría e implacable derramaba algunas lágrimas imperceptibles, quizás algo incomoda por la petición de mi padre

- lo prometo- le dije más que por mi padre, por mí, amaba a rose y no la dejare ir sin luchar hasta el último segundo de mi vida

- promete que serás un gran padre, prométeme que nada será más importante que tu familia- me pidió angustiado, se porque me preguntaba aquello, el también pensaba que el futbol y la fama siempre fue más importante en mi vida que la gente que me quería, y quizás en algún tiempo fue así, pero ya no, no me importaba nada de lo que tengo si no lo disfrutaba con mi hijo y con rose.

- lo juro- Le dije sin dudar

- te quiero hijo, has sido lo mejor que hecho en mi vida- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar en coma, algunas horas después murió. La vida es a veces a algo difícil de superar, es un remolino de emociones que uno no sabe entender, que no sabe cómo sobrellevar; a lo largo de mi vida, he pasado por un sinfín de situaciones que han cambiado mi camino de maneras insospechadas, jamás pensé conocer a el marqués, jamás imagine que en tan poco tiempo lo llegaría amar como un verdadero padre, jamás pensé que en tan poco tiempo cambiaria mi vida. Han sido demasiadas situaciones pero hoy, ahora después de haber perdido a mi padre nuevamente, siento como si un ciclo de mi vida, esa tormentosa vida se hubiera quedado atrás, tengo que luchar por esa vida que siempre soñé pero nunca acepte que deseaba, por la que mi padre me hiso prometer que buscaría, ese es ahora mi objetivo.

- _Ha estat un dia molt pesat_- murmuro sobre el día pesado que habíamos tenido Gerard (Pique), cuando llegamos del entierro, iba acompañado de Dani (Alves), Sergio (Busquet) y Pedro (Rodríguez)

- _pesat_, pero sobre todo incomodo- dije algo molesto, la verdad el que todo el mundo ahora me tratara como su excelencia por ser el nuevo marques Bradford, y eso me irritaba en extremo.

- tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llamen su excelencia… al fin y al cabo eres un marqués- dijo pedro sonriendo socarronamente, la verdad no estaba de humor para las bromas y la mirada que le dirigí se lo comunico, porque desapareció su sonrisa inmediatamente.

- será mejor que te dejemos descansar, _Ha estat un dia esgotador_ - dijo Sergio y empujo a todos a la salida

- gracias por estar mi lado- dije tras de ellos

- arriba el ánimo amigo, _Estamos com você_ - dijo Dani, seguí caminando hasta la salida y cuando abrieron la puerta todos y en especial yo nos quedamos pasmado, pues una impresionante rubia estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de mi departamento.

- _cada día més bonic_, _Noia bonica_ - dijo Gerard abrasando y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Rose, sé que es mi amigo pero no puedo evitar sentir un hoyo en el estómago cuando alguien se le acerca más de un metro y menos que le susurre descaradamente lo hermosa que era

- hola- saludo rose a todos tímidamente

- es hora de irnos, los tortolos necesitan hablar- dijo Sergio, todos asintieron y despidiendo a rose con un beso en la mejilla salieron del pasillo con rumbo al ascensor

- rose... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte después de un silencio incomodo donde solo nos miramos fijamente

- necesitamos hablar- evitándome la mirada y encaminándose al interior de mi departamento

- si es del divorcio de lo que quieres hablar ya te deje muy claro mi posición… no hay divorcio rose, ni ahora ni nunca- le conteste con rabia contenida caminando tras de ella

- no vengo hablar del divorcio- dijo girándose para quedar frente a mi

- entonces… ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita?- pregunte de mala forma, no sé por qué pero estaba molesto, se que no debía desquitarme con Rose, pero no podía evitarlo

- puedes ahorrarte la mala onda… vengo a hablar de nosotros, pero en especial de Ethan y de… algo importante- dijo visiblemente nerviosa, sin embargo lo que más me importo fue que digiera que quería hablar de nosotros y si eso no incluía un divorcio, pues eso me ponía feliz

- pues habla entonces, ¿qué es tan importante que deje de lado tus ansias de divorciarte de mí?- le pregunte invitándolo a tomar asiento

- yo… no sé cómo decirlo, es difícil, yo… no quería que pasara así, pero sin embargo estoy feliz, y asustada…ya no sé cómo sentirme- se veía realmente angustiada

- Rosalie, puedes dejarte de rodeos y decirme que rayos te pasa- inquirí mortificado

- yo… estoy… embarazada- concluyo y con aquella ultima palabra quede en shock, ¿realmente dijo embarazada?... no podía ser cierto

- tu… ¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

- estoy embarazada… vamos… vamos a tener otro hijo, de los dos- rose tenía los ojos brillosos, parecía que quería llorar, y yo por dios, me sentía perdido, no sabía cómo rayos sentirme ante tal confesión

- ¿vamos?- no sé por qué hice tremenda estúpida pregunta, pero no sabía que decir

- sí, vamos- dijo visiblemente molesta, no pude evitar la risa que de repente me embargo, era quizás de felicidad, quizás de miedo, no lo sé, solo sé que reía, reía como un maniático ante la atónita mirada de Rose

- que irónico de nuestra situación, cada vez que quieres alejarte de mí quedas embarazada- le dije tratando de que entendiera el porqué de mi actitud

- no me causa risa alguna, esto es grave… estoy asustada, he criado a Ethan sola y no ha sido fácil, pero llámame loca, porque estoy feliz, amo a este bebe- dijo conmovida derramando algunas lagrimas

- yo también, no te confunda estoy feliz, pero es injusto ¿no crees?, Ethan no se merece esto y él bebe que llevas en el vientre tampoco… otro niño al que explicarle porque no podemos estar juntos… explicarle algo que yo todavía no puedo entender- le dije tomando de su mentón obligándola a mirarme, ella estaba llorando, a si que acaricie su mejilla secándola de las lagrimas

- es algo que debemos hacer- me dijo girándose para darme las espaldas

- no estoy de acuerdo Rosalie, te amo y te juro que lo que paso el otro día fue una treta de Heidi yo te amo a ti y jamás…- intente convencerla, pero ella me cayó

- lo sé- dijo girándose para mírame a los ojos, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y lo acaricio con ternura y amor

- ¿lo sabes?- pregunte buscando en su mirada, y lo supe, ella sabía que le decía la verdad, sonreí por eso

- pero no cambian las cosas Emmett… no puedo seguir contigo porque nos hacemos daño, porque aunque me duela siempre habrá algo que nos distancie

- lucharemos, esto que hay entre nosotros lo vale- le dije tomando también su rostro posesivamente, acerque mi frente a la suya y ambos cerramos los ojos

- ya no puedo confiar en ti Emmett…- me dijo con sufrimiento, llorando desconsolada soltó mi agarre- cuando la confianza muere el amor no vasta… lo siento, pero no puedo

- para mi vasta- le dije tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a mi cuerpo

- para mí no, te amo, nunca voy a dejarte de amar, pero lo siento, lo mejor es que esto termine para siempre- dijo y salió del lugar sin decirme más, no Rosalie, no dejare de luchar por ti, se lo prometí a mi padre, pero por sobre todo se lo prometí al amor que siento por ti

HEIDI POV:

Yo nunca pierdo, yo siempre era la que reía al último; no iba a permitirle a Rosalie Hale ganarme, nunca, Emmett será mío así fuera lo último que hiciera, desde la primera vez que lo vi lo quise para mí y planifique todo con sumo cuidado, no podía fallar, tenía que desaparecer a la insulsa de Rose, era la única manera de hacer que Emmett la olvidara, quitarla de mi camino definitivamente.

El estúpido de Emmett no quería ni verme, le había dado una última oportunidad para que volviera conmigo pero el idiota me quería lejos de su vida; a pesar de rogarle, de decirle cuanto lo amaba, que lo que había hecho aquel día en su apartamento, al adentrarme a la ducha, al no haber intercedido por el cuándo rose llego lo había hecho por amor, no le importó

Tenía que usar mi último as bajo la manga, haría algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo deshacerme de la insulsa de Rosalie Hale para siempre. Y tenía a la persona correcta para ayudarme

- necesito que te encargues de alguien- le dije al hombre con el que hablaba por celular

- ¿de quién?- contestó intrigado

- su nombre es Rosalie Hale, es juez agregado de la unión europea, ahora está en Madrid, quiero que la lleves a dar un paseo luego yo pasare a darle unos alcance y luego la matas…. No, no, mejor déjame eso a mí, le tengo unas ganas a la estúpida esa… que disfrutare apuntándole con un arma, tu solo llévale a la cabaña que tengo fuera de Madrid

- te costara mucho hermosa- me dijo con voz lujuriosa, asqueroso pervertido

- Rosalie Hale es una mujer muy hermosa, aunque me cueste admitirlo, si quieres te diviertes con ella, la puedes usar como tu putita, a ver si te satisface- le dije sonriendo, el hecho de que Rosalie sufriera me divertía mucho

- y yo disfrutare mucho- dijo riendo para luego cortar

- la vas matar, eso es horroroso hasta para ti- escuché la voz de Tania tras de mí, estúpida entrometida había escuchado todo

- ¿qué vas hacer? ¿Correrás a delatarme?- pregunte riendo al ver el rostro de mi primita muriendo de susto

-sabes que yo nunca haría eso- dijo como perrito faldero, era tan estúpida que sabía muy bien que jamás me contradeciría ni se pondría contra mi

- En estos últimos tiempos te veo muy insegura, como dudosa… espero que no me traiciones, sabes que correrías mucho peligro, imagínate, que le podría pasar a mi dulce sobrinita, ¿verdad?... mantente calladita Tania… no me gustaría pensar que ya es hora de deshacerme de ti- la amenace con voz suave y casi angelical, pero vi en el rostro de Tania la sombra del terror- tú no te mete en mis asuntos y yo mantengo el idilio de familia feliz que tienes con Edward… intacta- sonreí castamente una última vez y Salí del departamento dejando a mi querida prima temblando

EDWARD POV:

Realmente las cosas se han complicado mucho en este último tiempo, al principio cuando Bella menciono que Dustin era mi hijo la creí por loca, y estuve un paso e internarla en un sanatorio, pero luego puso ante mí las pruebas que confirmaban su teoría, no podía creerlo en un primer momento, pero dios… era real, mi hijo no estaba muerto, Bella siempre estuvo en lo cierto y lo peor de todo es que nunca la apoye y hasta la acuse de engañarme. Era un patán, una basura, no merecía su perdón; luego de aquella conversación he tratado acercarme a mi hijo durante todo este tiempo pero es inútil, simplemente no me soporta y Bella no quiere que me acerque tampoco, estaba en un dilema, no sabía qué hacer.

Me había propuesto intentarlo con Tania, teníamos una hija y ella se merecía que diera de mi todo para darle una familia, pero ahora estaba Dustin quien merecía lo mismo pero con el plus de que amo a Bella y no quiero separarme de ella. Mientra ibagaba en mis pensamientos cuando estaba en el sofá de casa de Rose sonó mi celular y atendí con desgano, era Tania

- ¿Tania que pasa?- pregunte a la línea

- Edward- estaba llorando, inmediatamente me preocupe

- ¿le ha paso algo a mi hija?- pregunté asustado, si le pasaba algo a mi princesa me moría

- no, ella está bien… es Rosalie- ahogada por el llanto… ¿mi hermana?

- ¿qué pasa con mi hermana?… ¡habla Tania!... ¿qué pasa con mi hermana?, ¿dónde está?… ¡habla!- grite desesperadamente, tenía un frio presentimiento sobre Rose

- lo siento Edward, Heidi la tiene en su poder, tienes que hacer algo antes que la mate- lloraba mientras hablaba… ¿matarla? ¿Cómo rayos sabia eso Tania?

- ¿cómo sabes tú todo esto?- Pregunte con desconfianza

- yo…. Fui su cómplice… ya no puedo mas con todo esto, Edward fui yo quien se llevó a tu hijo del hospital y se lo entrego a esa mujer, fui yo quien en todo momento quise separarte de Bella, perdóname, pero nunca quise hacerte daño… lo hice por amor… yo te amo lo juro, siempre viví influenciada por Heidi, ella es mi prima, pero ella ahora quiere matarla, es un estorbo para ella, y Rosalie, Rosalie morirá si no haces algo, yo no soy una asesina, ni quiero ser la cómplice de un asesinato, por favor has algo- me imploró al borde de la desesperación

- tranquila Tania, tu y yo luego hablaremos… tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana- le dije impresionado por todo lo que acababa de revelarme, ¿ella y Heidi primas?, ¿ella había alejado a mi hijo de mi vida?, ¿ella me había separado de Bella? ¡Por dios! Era demasiada información

- ella está en silver uin, en un cabaña a las afueras de Madrid- me informo tratando de calmarse

- gracias Tania- le dije y colgué, con el primer que me comunicarme fue con Emmett le dije la dirección y él dijo que se adelantaría, mientras llame a la policía y a Jasper este último no me contesto así que llame a Félix y este se empeñó en acompañarme

Unas horas más tarde, decenas de efectivos policiales rodeaban la cabaña, que más que una cabaña parecía ser un confortable mansión de campo. El servicio de inteligencia de la policía dijo que no nos metiéramos pero fue difícil contener a Félix quien entro al departamento, todos fuimos tras de él, en ese preciso instante el estruendo de un disparo nos dirigió hacia el segundo piso de la casa, cuando llegamos al cuarto de dónde provino el disparo nos encontramos con una escena escalofriante, un hombre inconsciente a un costado de la entrada, Emmett abrasaba a mi hermana quien lloraba desconsolada y Félix yacía herido en el suelo, trate de buscar a Heidi estaba temblando en shock, me acerque a ella pero me apunto con la pistola

- Se acabó Heidi entrégate- le dije amenazante

- nunca- dijo y caminando cautelosamente se dirigió a la salida y corrió, no la perseguí porque pensé que la policía la detendría, mire a escena completamente en shock ¿qué rayos había pasado?

- Le disparo, ella quería matarme y él se interpuso- lloraba Rose desconsolada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Félix, unos instantes después cuando los paramédicos entraron y se dirigieron a auxiliarlo ya era demasiado tarde… Félix estaba muerto

- lo sentimos… lo perdimos- murmuro un paramédico

- ¡nooooo!- grito Rose desgarradoramente mientras se abrazaba posesivamente del cuerpo inerte de mi amigo Félix

- escapo- dijo un oficial de policía tras de mi

- ¿qué?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo

- el edificio esta rodeado, pero al parecer logro escapar de alguna forma- comenzó a excusarse el efectivo… ¡malita sea! ¿Cómo había escapado?... en ese momento sonó mi celular y conteste al ver que era Tania

- ¿la encontraron?- pregunto temerosa

- gracias a ti sí… ella está bien, pero Félix… murió- le comunique con pesar

- por dios- murmuro comenzando a llorar- dime que la atraparon, dime que la apresaron- me imploro entre lagrimas

- escapó- le dije mortificado

- Edward, ella vendrá por mí, si no es a buscar ayuda será venganza porque yo era la única que sabía su paradero- me dijo tratando de sonar calmada, pero notoriamente muy mortificada y asustada

- tranquila ahora mismo vamos para allá, no te pasara nada- trate de tranquilizarla

- Edward… cuídala mucho- dijo con voz sepulcral y corto

- oficial creo que sé a dónde se dirige Heidi- dije cuando Tania colgó; nos dirigimos inmediatamente a Barcelona en el primer avión que encontramos, cuando llegamos a el departamento de Tania un escalofrió me recorrió, todo estaba desordenado, un estruendo de pistola alerto que algo había pasado en al recamara y corrí desesperado y allí estaba Tania en el suelo desangrándose y Heidi apuntándole

- ¡eso es por ser una maldita traidora!- grito enloquecida

- entréguese- grito el policía apuntándole con la pistola- ella dejo caer el arma y sin hacer nada más se dejó apresar, corrí hasta Tania y la sostuve en mi regazo

- perdóname- dijo muy bajo, casi no podía respirar

- no tengo nada que perdonarte- le dije presionando la herida de la bala en su abdomen para que no se desangrara mas

- yo te amaba… no… no quería perderte- murmuraba muy bajo con dificultad

- lo sé, todo saldrá bien- le prometí besando su frente

- perdóname Edward y espero que bella algún día me perdone- algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla mientras con cansancio trataba de buscar mi perdón

- te perdono- dije comenzando a llorar- no me dejes Tania- le implore

- la nena esta en donde la vecina, cuídala, dale una familia feliz, se que se llevara bien con tu hijo- dijo con suavidad totalmente agotada

- no me dejes Tania- le volví a implorar

- te amo- y con esa última palabra murió en mis brazos

ROSALIE POV.

Hay momentos en la vida, en que nos encontramos en situaciones que te hacen reflexionar sobre lo que has hecho a lo largo de la misma, esta era una de esas situaciones; en un momento estaba caminando por el centro de Madrid, luego era introducida a una camioneta a la fuera y ahora estaba encerrada, a maniatada y amordaza en saber qué lugar del mundo. En un primer momento creí que alguien quería robarme, pero después de algunas horas me había convencido que definitivamente esa no era la razón del porque me encontraba allí.

Al llegar a la lujosa cabaña me habían quintado la venda de los ojos, solo había visto con detenimiento a un hombre, era muy alto, con facciones duras, una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha, llevaba ropa andrajosa y solo había dicho, que luego se ocuparía de mí, que iría a hacer una llamada… 3 horas después no había regresado y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente a dios, porque su mirada había recorrido lujuriosa mi figura haciéndome sentir sucia y asqueada, pero por sobre todo con un terrible escalofrío de terror recorriéndome.

Pero mi alivio duro por poco tiempo, porque aquel hombre entro sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes amarillos, tuve ganas de vomitar… sin embargo levante la vista con toda la dignidad que podía mostrar.

- ¿siempre tan altiva preciosa?- pregunto acercándose hasta estar frente a mi

- no me llaves preciosa asqueroso delincuente- dije con asco

- sacando las garras gatita- murmuro muy cerca de mi rostro, haciendo que su olor nauseabundo me estremeciera, con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla y sin poder contenerlo le escupí, no quería que me tocara, me provocaba demasiado asco; él se alejó de mi pero en respuesta a mi actitud estrello su mano en una fuerte cachetada contra mis rostro

- maldita zorra- murmuro molesto- voy a hacer que me respetes si no quieres terminar gravemente lastimada- dijo con odio mientras me levantaba de la silla y jalaba de mi blusa arrancando los botones con violencia y comenzó a manosearme con torpeza y a besarme por el cuello. Trate de gritar, de evitar que me tocara, mientras lloraba de impotencia, simplemente llego un momento en que me sentí perdida, no podía hacer nada, me violaría y de seguro luego me mataría… estaba todo perdido.

- déjala idiota- escuché la voz de alguien en la puerta… cuando eleve la vista no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían… ¡por dios!, ahora si estaba totalmente aterrada

- dijiste que podía disfrutar del cuerpito de esta zorrita- dijo el hombre sin dejar de tocarme

- ¡te dije que la soltaras!- repitió molesta la mujer y jalándolo lo alejo de mi haciendo que por el movimiento yo cayera al suelo- te di tiempo suficiente, reverendo idiota… no podemos alargarlo más, quiero que esto termine de una vez- dijo enérgica y sin más saco un arma de detrás de su pantalón y me apunto; jamás pensé que Heidi fuera capaz de tanto, ¿se había vuelto loca?, debía de estarlo, para llegar al punto de apuntarme con aquella pistola debía de estarlo, ella me quería matar, no había duda me quería sacar del camino y jamás sentí tanto miedo como en ese momento.

- Si tú y tu bastardo no se hubieran entrometido, yo me hubiera casado con Emmett y ahora seriamos felices- dijo de forma muy calmada, como si tratara de explicarme el clima

- él no te ama, entiéndelo- fue lo único que pude decir

- lo hará, y tendremos una hermosa familia, tu hijo me llegara amar como una madre, Emmett por fin se enamorara de mi… el punto es que si no es mío tampoco será tuyo- dijo cargando el arma dispuesta a jalar del gatillo

- mi hijo jamás te amaría, yo jamás te amaría- dijo una voz en la puerta, no sé con qué rapidez sucedieron las cosas, solo sé que Emmett entro con rapidez, golpeo al hombre que estaba tras de Tania con una lámpara dejándolo aturdido e iba a tras de Heidi cuando esta le apunto con el arma, Emmett tuvo que parar en seco

- ¡no te acerques o te mato a ti también!- amenazo Heidi casi enloquecida

- por dios Heidi, ¿te volviste loca?- pregunto Emmett con incredulidad

- pero mira quien llego, nuestro amado dolor de cabeza, ¿vienes a ver como tu amada doncella se muere?- pregunto y volvió a apuntarme a mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza, sentí que se detenía mi corazón

- baja el arma Heidi, la policía está por llegar no tienes escapatoria- dijo Emmett, al abrir mis ojos vi como Emmett se acercaba a mí con cautela

- ¿crees que busco salir de esto?, no Emmett… ya no, de aquí derecho al infierno pero ustedes se viene conmigo- grito enloquecida mientras comenzaba a reír estrepitosamente

- ¿porque tanto daños?- pregunté, vi como Emmett llegaba hasta mí y comenzaba a desatarme los amarres, ella miraba y no hacía nada por detenerlo

- ¿Por qué?, porque lo que quiero lo consigo y hace casi 10 años quise que Emmett fuera mío, así que busque la manera para separarlos, y que mejor manera que buscando un punto débil de Emmett, ¿sabes? el me ayudó mucho… era mujeriego, vividor, fiestero y cuando se lo puse en bandeja de plata él lo tomo sin remordimientos… eso me dio la primera manera de tenerlo a mi lado, o… ¿quién crees que te mando aquellas fotos el día de tu boda mostrándote sus infidelidades?, deberías de agradecérmelo te libre de una basura como ¡esta!- grito apuntándole con la pistola-… luego ayude a Tania con su estúpido plan, la tonta se llevó al hijo de Bella… me beneficiaba en mucho, separando a tu hermanito con su hermanita, ustedes seguirían distanciados sin la más mínima posibilidad de volverse a unir… si Tania… mi adorada primita no hubiera sido tan estúpida y hubiera matado al escuincle, se hubiera evitado que ahora Bella recupere a su familia y le quite a Edward, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no se hubiera dejado que el niño viviera; luego está lo de Alice, la tonta debía de haber ido por MI delito a la cárcel- dijo con enojo y frustración

- ¿tu delito?- pregunto Emmett apretándome a su cuerpo

- oh sí, yo mate al viejo asqueroso, el pobre abuelito de Marco era mi amante, teníamos algunos negocios algo oscuros y el muy imbécil me amenazo con decirle todo a ti Emmett, así que me deshice de él, luego me encargue de poner la pistola en la recamara de Alice… pero bueno, Jasper se culpó así que eso me sirvió mucho más porque así te destruiría directamente a ti; eso hasta que te tuviste que meter y comprobar que ninguno de los dos era culpable… ahora siguen las investigaciones y se dirigen hacia mí, ¡si no hubiera sido por ti Rosalie, Jasper nunca hubiera salido de la cárcel y no me estaría buscando la policía!- grito enfurecida apuntándome con el arma dispuesta a disparar

- ¿porque?- llore con impotencia hundiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Emmett… no era justo, no era justo tanto dolor que nos había ocasionado esa estúpida loca

- porque Emmett era mío y yo te tenía que sacar del camino, fue de muy buena suerte que aparecieras en su departamento hace algunas semanas, el pobre de Emmett que solo buscaba ayudarme termino pagándolo caro, pero te confieso algo, aunque el no planeo el encuentro si tu no llegabas… si te iba a ser infiel, es hombre y la situación lo entusiasmo lo pude sentir- rio trastornada, sé que no debía hacerle caso, pero aquella confesión me había dolido

- ¡cállate!- grito enfurecido Emmett, apretándome más a su cuerpo

- se hombre por una vez en tu vida y acepta que aunque yo movía los hilos para separarlos tú eras mejor que un títere dispuesto a seguirme el juego porque eres débil- contesto Heidi desafiante

- lo era, cuando era un muchacho lo era, pero ya no, estoy enamorado de Rose, la amo más que a mi vida y quiero formar una familia… nada de lo que pudieras haber hecho a destruido el amor que nos tenemos… matamos si lo deseas, pero nunca nos habremos dejado de amar y yo jamás te habré amado a ti- contesto Emmett apasionadamente

- El no haberme amado fue tu peor error, ámense todo lo que quieran… pero en el infierno- dijo y apunto con la pistola cerré fuertemente los ojos y sentí que Emmett me abrasaba con fuerza, espere que disparara, pero algo extraño paso sentí que alguien entraba murmuraba un leve ¡no! y cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Félix forcejeando con Heidi, solo duro unos instantes la lucha porque luego llego aquel sonido que me quieto la respiración… en casi cámara lenta vi caer a Félix desangrándose; me acerque a él y comencé a llorar… no podía estar muerto, no el, Félix no

- no, por favor no me dejes por favor te necesito- llore desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, lo siguiente que sucedió no lo recuerdo bien, entre como en un limbo de emociones, y de negación; solo se que llego Edward, los paramédicos, cuando busque a Heidi ella ya no estaba, pero sinceramente no me importo… en mi cabeza solo había una cosa… el mortal susurro del paramédico que negando con la cabeza decía que no podía hacer nada por Felix, fue allí que llore desgarradoramente y luego de unos minutos no supe más

A lo largo de mi vida, me he preguntado quien allí arriba juega sin compasión con los dados de la vida… es como un juego del azar, el que gana se lleva todo, el que pierde, no tiene nada… Saber que en realidad durante gran parte de mi vida fui manipulada por una loca desquiciada como Heidi solo generaba en mí una impotencia y rabia, que era insana sentir. Después de los entierros de Tania y Félix estábamos todos en la sala de la mansión, los seis como en antaño; mi madre, el abuelo y la abuela estaban en la cocina; los ultimo sucesos nos tenían algo en shock, fue difícil decirle a Rennesme que su madre estaba muerta, pero era una niña muy fuerte y junto con los demás Magy y Ethan se estaba recuperando; Edward decidió regresar a la casa para que justamente su hija se recuperara del shock de perder a su madre, Ethan por otro lado es el niño más fuerte del mundo, se parece mucho a mí, porque no se derrumbó en ningún momento, el adoraba a Félix como un padre pero al igual que en la muerte del marques lo tomó con calma, serenidad y resignación; Heidi está recluida en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, su juicio seria dentro de poco, se le culpara por ser autora del homicidio del abuelo de Marco y de la muerte de Tania y Felix, intento de asesinato contra Emmett y mi persona, autora intelectual del secuestro y desaparición del hijo de Bella y sorprendentemente tráfico de drogas, el negocio que tenía con el abuelo de Marco al parecer, y así como autora intelectual de otros dos asesinatos y alguno que otro delito más; jamás pensé que Heidi fuese ese monstro que ahora todos sabíamos que era.

- que traicionera la vida, al poner a esa loca en mi camino- dijo Emmett con pesar… no había hablado con él, pero sé que sentía culpable por haber introducido a nuestras vidas a ese demonio

- la vida se ha ensañado con todos- dijo Jasper apesadumbrado, mi pobre hermano se refería a la enfermedad de Alice

- hemos dejado que la vida decida nuestros pasos- dijo Bella abrasándose a sí misma

- desde hoy cada uno hará con su vida lo que quiera de ella- dijo Emmett tratando de sonar entusiasmado-… ¿qué quieres hacer Bella con tu vida?, si decidieras el transcurso desde hoy ¿qué quería hacer?- preguntó… Bella miro nerviosa a todos, dio un sonoro suspiro y hablo

- vivir, buscar la manera de que mi hijo me acepte y me diga mamá, acariciarlo, amarlo y tener la familia feliz que soñé al casarme- algunas lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas, en ese momento reflexione sobre algo importante… Bella había sufrido más que todos… le habían arrebatado a su hijo recién nacido, yo no sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida sin Ethan; y eso no fue todo, el hombre que amaba nunca la apoyo, sino que le fue infiel y le hiso un hijo a su amante, un hijo…algo que ella estaba imposibilitada de darle nunca más

- ¿tu Edward que quieres?- escuche preguntar a Emmett a mi hermano

- tener a mis hijos a mi lado y a la mujer que amo y hacerlos felices- todos sonreímos y vimos como bella y Edward se miraban; yo sabía que Bella estaba muy dolida, no era fácil perdonarle a Edward todo lo que había hecho

- ¿Alice que quieres de la vida?- dije yo, a mi amiga que estaba a mi costado algo demacrada y ausente

- tener a este bebe y verlo crecer, pero por sobre todo que Jasper lo ame igual que yo- contesto con algunas lágrimas surcado sus mejillas

- amo a ese bebe Alice…- dijo de repente mi hermano poniéndose en pie- pero no quiero perderte… ¿sabes lo que yo quiero?... – preguntó mientras caminaba y se ponía de cuclillas frete de donde Alice estaba sentada- no te quiero perder Ali, pero así no te tenga a mi lado siempre amare a nuestros hijos con mi alma, los cuidaré y amare siempre… lo juro- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas, besando con devoción las manos de Alice que descansaban en su regazo

- te amo Jass- dijo Alice abrasándolo con amor; hubo un silencio durante un largo tiempo… Jasper abraso a Alice mientras se sentaban juntos; me ponía feliz que ellos pudieran superar la desconfianza y todas aquellas trabas que tuvieron durante tanto tiempo… aunque la más difícil de ellas, la enfermedad de Alice seria el obstáculo más difícil de saltar

- ¿tu Rose que quieres de la vida?- pregunto Bella un poco más animada

- tener a este bebe y vivir por mis hijos, darles mucho amor- fue lo único que pude decir

- ¿tu Emmett?- pregunto Edward a un Emmett que parecía ausente

- yo cualquier cosa- dijo con desanimo

- ¿cualquier cosa?- pregunto Bella sorprendida

- lo que me depare la vida- explico Emmett inexpresivo

- muy típico de Emmett- dije con molestia, no sé por qué tuve la esperanza de que diría algo distinto, algo como que me amaba

- pero, a lado de la mujer que amo, a lado tuyo rose- dijo mirándome profundamente… si deseaba que digiera eso especialmente, pero otra parte de mí no quería escuchar aquella confesión, así que Salí de la sala hacia el estudio sin mirar atrás. No paso mucho rato cuando sentí la presencia de Emmett desde el lumbral de la puerta

- cuando estuve encerrada en aquel lugar, cuando supe que Heidi me quería matar… tuve mucho miedo, pero estaba algo tranquila, sabía que tu cuidarías de Ethan y juntos estarían bien, encontrarías a una mujer buena, te enamorarías y serias feliz… pero cuando te vi entrar por aquella puerta para salvarme estuve aterrada… no porque Ethan pudiera quedarse solo con sus dos padres muertos… tuve miedo porque no te quería ver morir, Porque deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que fueras feliz con o sin mí, pero feliz… te amo tanto que el solo hecho de pensar que morirías… yo no sé… me quería morir también- dije envuelta en llanto, aun no tenía el valor de girar mi mirada hacia el

- cuando supe de tu desaparición no pensé en otra cosa que encontrarte, no me importaba morir Rose, si lo hacía por salvarte habría logrado la felicidad, saberte viva mi amor era suficiente para mí, no necesitaba nada más- dijo caminando hacia mí, cuando estuvo a mi espalda tomo de mis brazos y me hiso girar para que lo mirara, pero no tuve el valor- sé que no merezco tu perdón Rose, Heidi tenía razón, gran parte de la culpa es mía, por ser débil, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie me alejara de ti, te amo preciosa- dijo levantando mi mentón para mirarme ya que hasta ese momento había tenido la vista puesta en alguna parte en el piso

- tenía miedo a perderte- le dije sin poder contener el llanto, le me abraso posesivamente.

- estuvimos a un paso de no contarla muñeca- dijo riendo suavemente- no sigamos desperdiciando el tiempo en dudas- dijo alejándose un poco para mirarme, beso a punta de mi nariz- tu lado es a mi lado y el mío junto al tuyo

- tengo miedo de no poder confiar plenamente en ti- respondí aterrada

- yo me la ganare muñeca, mi ángel- dijo acariciando mis labios con los suyos

- te amo osito- le dije y lo atraje a mi más para que por fin me besara… besar a Emmett era como estar en el nirvana, simplemente la gloria; después de algunos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire, era la primera vez que un beso de aquellos no nos empujaba al escritorio del estudio o al sofá, solo era la necesidad de estar juntos, sin ningún contenido sexual extra, a pesar que nuca dejaba de desearlo, solo que en ese momento estar así junto a él abrasada besándolo tiernamente bastaba, así supe que todo iría bien, sonreí como jamás pensé hacerlo cuando vi cómo se arrodillaba frete a mí y sacaba un anillo

- estamos casados, pero aún tenemos pendiente la boda en la iglesia, y este anillo a esperado mucho para regresar a tu mano- coloco el hermoso aro en mi dedo, no me pude contener más y sin decirle más lo bese, me abraso muy fuerte levantándome del suelo y girándome

- ¿eso es un sí?- preguntó después de un rato e habernos besado muy apasionadamente

- no que va, a mí me encanta dejar que idiotas como tu me pongan un anillo de compromiso en la mano- le dije divertida, el rio apenado- si bobo- dije atrayéndolo hacia mí, él puso su mano en mi cintura y sonrió- he sido siempre tu mujer y nunca dejare de serlo, pero quien puede negarse a una boda, es lo que toda una chica desea- concluí el rio sonoramente y me volvió a besar con todo su corazón.

- tú tienes el plus que será con un galanaso como yo- dijo Emmett sobre mis labios

- oh, ya cállate y bésame- le dije estampando mis labios sobre los suyos

BELLA POV:

Bueno, al parecer todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, Alice y Rose preparaban su boda; algo de nostalgia me embargo al verlas tan felices, pero no se confundan estaba feliz porque por fin ambas, por lo menos Rose podría ser feliz a lado de mi hermano…el trascurso de las semanas para mi fueron normales, Edward y yo apenas y nos hablábamos; las pocas conversaciones que teníamos eran muy frías, en parte porque yo ya no vivo en la mansión si no cerca de mi hijo que apenas y me dirigía la palabra. La actitud de Dustin era fría y distante, él no me aceptaba como su madre y eso me dolía, María me había ayudado mucho con respecto a convencerlo de aceptarme, pero Dustin estaba empecinado en no darme ninguna oportunidad. Emmett me dijo que era normal, él sabía muy bien de aquella sensación de saber que tu padre no es tu padre sino otro, y al final lo terminas aceptando y queriendo. Pero las cosas con respecto a mi hijo iban tan lentas que me estaba comenzado a desesperar.

Otro asunto a parte era Rennesme, la pequeña hija de Edward, una tarde que fui de visita a la casa de rose encontré a una niña de cabello rojos sentada llorando en el sofá, no me había acercado mucho a la niña antes porque tenía miedo de que me rechazara

- ¿porque lloras?- pregunte acercandomele

- extraño a mi mamá- … tenía apenas 6 años era obvio que necesitaba de su mamá, era muy linda, una bella combinación entre la deslumbrante Tania y Edward, sin embargo ya no me dolía eso, supongo que la muerte de Tania había traído consigo el perdón y la resignación

- lo siento tanto, yo conocí a tu mamá… y era muy linda- le dije acariciando sus hermosos cabellos, ella me sonrió con tristeza

- yo sé, tu eres la esposa de papá- dijo, algo dentro mío se acongojo, tenía miedo que me rechazara y me echar la culpa de la muerte de su mamá

- no ya no estamos casados- le dije poniéndome en pie con nerviosismo

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

- bueno, él y yo comprendimos que es mejor estar separados- le explique

- ¿y porque?- pregunto confundida

- comprendí que tu necesitabas de un padre y una madre- le dije tomando mi bolso para irme

- pero ya no tengo mamá- dijo con tristeza, no pude contenerme dejando mis cosas me senté a su lado y la abrase- Dustin, es mi hermano y no lo conozco- dijo con tristeza, la mire a los ojos y sonreí con ternura

- algún día lo conocerás y se querrán mucho y él te protegerá porque eres su hermanita pequeña- le dije con ternura, ella sonrió y me abraso con fuerza para luego darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- y ya que no tengo mamá el me prestara a la suya- rio feliz

- yo creo que si- le dije dándole un beso suave en la frente

- el día que mi mami murió dijo que no me preocupara porque yo iba a tener un papá y una mamá y un hermano, una feliz familia- dijo sonriente- y luego dijo aunque yo no esté en ella- concluyo borrando a sonrisa que la iluminaba

- lo siento tanto- conteste acariciando su rostro, era increíble como una niña tan pequeña podía robarme el corazón en tan poco tiempo

- ella sabía que se iría al cielo ¿verdad?- pregunto interesada

- al parecer sí- le respondí

- ¿tu serias mi mamá?- me pregunto sonriente

- nunca podría remplazarla… pero intentare ser lo más parecido a una madre para ti-le dije, ella salto sobre mí y me abraso

- entonces te tienes que volver a casar con mi papi- me dijo abrasándome muy fuerte

- Nessy preciosa, tus primos te buscan para jugar- dijo Edward desde la entra que daba al jardín… ¿desde cuándo estaba allí parado?

- papá, Bella dice que se casara contigo y yo tendré una familia junto contigo y mi hermano- dijo la pequeña corriendo hasta su padre quien la levanto en brazos

- porque no subes y buscas a tus primos para jugar, yo hablare con Bella- la niña asintió, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre y una vez que este la pusiera en el suelo, subió corriendo

- hable con María- dijo de repente para cortar el incómodo silencio que se había implantado

- te dije que no te les acercaras- dije asustadas, no quería incomodar a María, ella era la única persona que me podía ayudar con mi hijo

- ella está dispuesta a venirse a vivir con nosotros a la casa que está en frente, la compre, y creo que viviremos felices como una familia- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, quede en shock, comentaba todo con total tranquilidad como si tuviera el derecho de decidir el transcurso de nuestras vidas sin pedir mi opinión

- nnn… no puede simplemente decir que de ahora en adelante todo estará bien, no puedes decidir mi vida sin consultarme… ¿estás loco?- comencé a hablar completamente contrariada, moviéndome nerviosa por la estancia

- quiero que esta pesadilla acabe, quiero que estemos juntos- dijo tomándome de un brazo y acercándome a él para que pudiéramos vernos directo a los ojos

- ¿quieres que estemos juntos?- pregunte perdida en su mirada

- bella me he equivocado millones de veces, algunas de las que me arrepiento, nunca debí desconfiar de ti si te hubiera creído hubiéramos buscado juntos a nuestro hijo y quizás lo hubiéramos encontrado antes, me equivoque al refugiarme en otra mujer y por ello concebí una hija fuera del matrimonio… sé que con eso te hice mucho daño, perdóname te lo suplico- me dijo con la vista nublada por las lágrimas- pero no puedo vivir sin ti… perdóname mi amor, dame una última oportunidad, démonos una última oportunidad, la vida ha sido muy injusta con nosotros… nunca merecimos todo esto, merecemos ser felices- dijo mientras acariciaba con dulzura mi rostro

- te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti- le dije y lo abrase llorando, el también comenzó a llorar mi abrazo con más fuerza

- volvámonos a casarnos, ya escuchaste… María acepto venirse a vivir con nosotros, Dustin le costara aceptarnos pero al final llegara a querernos, haremos todo lo posible para que no quiera- dijo besando mi rostro emocionado

- ¿me prometes que todo irá bien?- le pregunte sin poder dejar de llorar de la felicidad

- te lo juro- dijo y me beso, con tanto amor que es imposible de describir.

EMMETT POV:

Han pasado varios meses desde la muerte de Félix y Tania, Heidi fue condenada a 35 años de pena privativa de libertad, pronto la tranquilidad y la felicidad había reinado, rose esta redonda pero bellísima, y hoy nos casábamos después de tanto luchar… teníamos una triple boda, todos diremos si por fin. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

La ceremonia fue muy… cual sería la palabra correcta… muy… conmovedora, los 6 dijimos si a nuestras respectivas parejas, todo estaba saliendo genial, por fin habíamos logado la felicidad.

- Estas hermosa- dije a mi mujer mientras bailábamos el vals en el centro de la pista de baile

- estoy redonda- dijo haciendo un puchero muy gracioso, reí sonoramente y le estampe un dulce beso en los labios

- pero hermosa- ella me golpeo levemente el brazo

- tenías que decir… no amor, estas regia- dijo divertida

- eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y si Dani (Alves) sigue mirándote con esos ojos de lujuria lo matare- le dije mirando hacia mi grupo de amigos del equipo de futbol, todos reían y se divertían mientras me miraban cómplices, había hecho muy buenos amigos en el FC Barcelona- ¿sabes? Estoy muy feliz, tengo todo lo que siempre quise, un trabajo en el cual me divierto, Los chicos del equipo se ha vuelto en grandes amigos, tengo una gran familia, mis hermanos porque así los considero a Edward y Jasper, Bella y Alice, mis hermanos del corazón; tengo una suegra que si bien no me ama por lo menos con el hecho de que ahora soy un marques… me considera digno de ti, dos abuelos latosos, sobrinos, un hijo que es mi mayor orgullo y otro que viene en camino al cual adorare- le dije completamente feliz- todo está perfecto Rose, por fin

- no… no todo- dijo con una mueca extraña

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte con preocupación

- que rompí fuente- me miro molesta mientras se tocaba el vientre y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente

- oh por dios- fue lo único que pude decir, entre en estado de Shock

- Emmett has algo acabo de entrar en trabajo de parto- me grito para que volviera a la realidad… ¿Qué quería que hiciera?, no sabía cómo actuar… oh dios, me sentí mareado, sudaba frio, estaba a punto de desmayarme

- ayúdenme, rose dará a luz- dije nerviosamente, pronto la gente comenzó a auxiliarnos, y digo nos, porque después de eso me desmaye… sí, sí, sé que no fue muy macho de mi parte, pero ¿qué querían que hiciera? era nuevo en esto… yo no estuve cuando Ethan nació, cuando desperté estaba en una camilla de hospital, inmediatamente fui a buscar a Rose, gracias a todos los cielos aún recién había entrado a la sala de partos.

- mi amor- dije cuándo entre a acompañarla en el parto

- ¿dónde estabas idiota?- grito enfurecida, visiblemente adolorida

- yo… pues, perdón mi amor, yo- no sabía que decirle, ¿bueno amor me desmaye como una niñita asustada?

- ya cállate Emmett… te vi desmayarte- dijo comenzando a respirar de forma extraña, le tome la mano en señal de apoyo, ella no dudo en tomarla, pero cuando lo hiso me clavo las uñas… me iba a romper la mano, después de unos minutos el medico entro y le pidió que pujara

- Ahhhhh… todo esto es tu culpa te odio, no quiero verte cerca mío- gritaba rompiéndome la mano rose

- todas dicen lo mismo- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

- sí lo sé, ella me ama- dije con falsa seguridad, mi muñeca estaba roja ya estaba empezando a pensar que la tenia fracturada

- ¡te odio!- grito enérgica

- es su forma de decírmelo- sonreí

- aquí esta… solo un poco más rose, solo un poco más – le decía el medico apoyándola

- vamos amor ya llega- le dije besando su frente

- ven Emmett, ven a ver cómo nace tu hijo… el milagro de la vida- dijo el médico, y le hice caso, esa definitivamente fue una pésima idea- está aquí, por fin llego- dijo cuándo un llanto me helo por completo, respire profundo para que la imagen no me derrumbara y me desmayara de nuevo

- es un varón- dijo el médico tomando a mi hijo y entregándomelo en una manta

- es un varón mi amor- dije sin darme cuenta llorando, por dios era tan pequeño, tan perfecto- te amo mi amor- le dije acercando a mi hijo para que lo vera, ella también comenzó a llorar de felicidad y le dio un beso pequeño en la cabeza a nuestro hijo

- te amo- dijo rose, sonreí como un bobo y la bese con todo el amor que tenía.

-gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz- dije sonriendo totalmente feliz; cuando la trasladaron a la recamara, ya todos estaban allí, casi no entrabamos, hasta los chicos del equipo estaban allí con globos y muñecos. Se armó un gran alboroto cuando mi hijo fue traído

- Es muy chiquito- dijo Ethan

- ¿cómo se llama?- pregunto Xavi en la puerta había tanta gente en el cuarto que no podía verlo

- James- dijo Rose

- si sigues así, _Hauríem de tot l'equip_… oyeron, tendremos todo el equipo completo- rio Pique a mi costado, le di un golpe en la nuca por su impertinencia

- ¿yo era así de bonito cuando nací papá?- pregunto Dustin a Edward, vi en el rostro de mi amigo la emoción… según tenía entendido era la primera vez que le decía Papá

- eras hermoso- sonrió atontado Edward

- mamá dile que no me adule, solo quería la verdad- dijo incomodo mi sobrino

- ¿me dijiste mamá?- pregunto al borde de las lágrimas

- eres mi mamá ¿no?, quien las entiende se ponen triste cuando no les llamamos así y tristes cuando se los décimos- comento a Ethan confundido

- te lo dije, igual paso con Emmett- contesto Ethan, le revolví el cabello y el me sonrió, Bella abraso a su hijo con fuerza y se puso a llorar, si definitivamente todo estaría bien

ALICE POV:

Después de unas semanas del nacimiento de James, me tocó a mí, tenía miedo, debo confesarlo, estaba asustada sabía que era muy probable que no pasara del parto, y la verdad hacía mucho tiempo que me sentía cansada y tenía miedo de que eso significara que la vida se me estaba yendo, ahora, con la luz cegadora del quirófano sentía que la vida se me iba pero al ver a Jasper a mi lado tomando de mi mano… todo estuvo mejor, puje con todas mis fuerza, no podía rendirme, solo quería que mi hijo llegara al mundo, puje por última vez, el llanto de mi hijo me dio tranquilidad, una extraña paz me embargo

- Es un varón- dijo el médico, lo acerco hasta mí y le di un beso, note que llevaba su cabellera oscura, sonreí feliz y sentí que caía en un profundo y negro sueño.

Me deje ir porque si tenía que morir todo valía la pena si era por un hijo, un pedacito de ti, todo habría valido la pena.

FIN


	31. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO: **

**17 años después**

Han pasado muchos años, el mundo ha girado sin detenerse y se han vivido muchas cosas que permanecerán por siempre en el recuerdo.

Después de una temporada increíble, el FC BARCELONA está a un paso de entrar en la historia como el primer equipo en ganar la UEFA champions leage por tercera vez consecutiva- hablaba el comentarista de cabellos blancos en el palco de prensa del estadio Camp Nou

- Y sin agregar Antonio que Ethan Bradford Hale se alzara con su cuarto balón de oro, solo superado por los 8 balones de oro ganados por el mítico y actual entrenador de la selección Argentina Leonel Messi- agrego el otro comentarista con entusiasmo

- ha sido una temporada magnifica para el muchacho que con 26 años ha ganado todo lo que se le ha presentado en el camino, es y será uno de los mas grandes prodigios de la cantera del Barcelona- indico el comentarista

- y ahora está a 5 minutos de hacer historia Antonio, ganar la 12º orejona para… si no es el mejor, uno de los mejores equipos de la historia- añadió el otro comentarista

- ¡y pitazo final!, el fc Barcelona de España es el nuevo campeón de la UEFA Champions Leage, venci al Arsenal de Inglaterra con goles de Dustin Cullen (hijo de Edward), Benjamin Agüero y Ethan Bradford (hijo de Emmett), nuevamente desde que Xavi Hernandez tomo a cargo como entrenador del equipo hace 5 años, le ha dado 4 títulos de champions superando a grandes entrenadores como el Pep Guardiola que le dio 2 títulos en sus 4 años y a Tito Villanona con los 3 títulos conseguidos durante sus 6 años a cargo del mítico equipo de Messi y compañía, donde precisamente Xavi jugo hasta el año 2016, el año de su retiro

- las cámaras muestran a una gradería exultante, es la primera vez que el Barcelona gana la Champions aquí, en el Camp Nou, pues tenemos que recordar la final perdida aquí en el año 2017 frete al Bayer de Munich

- en el palco se encuentra grandes figuras del fútbol, justo estábamos hablando de Messi, quien se encuentra en graderías, el presidente del club Carles Puyol, el marques Emmett Bradford actual entrenador de la selección española quien dirigió el equipo de España que lo convirtió en campeón mundial hace 2 años, por segunda vez consecutiva, claro están varios familiares en graderías, como la novia y futura esposa de Ethan, la modelo internacional Margaret Hale, la hija adoptiva de uno de sus tíos.

Todo el estadio era una completa algarabía, en un de los palcos principales una mujer de hermosa figura, cabellera chocolate hasta el hombro abrasaba a su esposo de vivaces ojos vedes por la cintura, sus rostros reflejaba orgullo, un orgullo inigualable al ver a su hijo dar la vuelta por el estadio corriendo con la copa de campeón en sus manos.

- Fue un gran partido no lo crees amor- pegunto bella a su esposo, el famoso cantautor Edward Cullen, durante esos años, Edward se había consagrado en el mundo de la música y como ganador de innumerables Gramys creo su propia productora de Música que lanzaba a la fama a grandes estrellas, mientras Bella era la directora del hospital de Cataluña y era la mejor neurocirujano del país y reconocida mundialmente, su hijo Dustin con 26 años había logrado alcanzar el éxito como futbolista del Barcelona, estaba de novio con una modelo y era feliz, adoraba a su pequeña hermana Rennesme, quien recordaba a su madre con cariño pero adoraba de igual manera a bella y la quería como una verdadera madre

- tu hijo lo hizo genial- rió besando con ternura los labios de su esposa, estaban en los pasillos que comunicaban de los palcos principales, ya gran parte de la gente se había retirado, después de la premiación

- mira allí viene Emmett y tu hermana… ¿dónde andaban que se perdieron?- preguntó Bella mirándolos con picardía

- no se los preguntes, estos dos parecen adolescentes teniendo sexo en los baños públicos- dijo haciendo una mueca de repulsión graciosa Edward

- hey, no estábamos teniendo sexo, fui a felicitar al equipo a los vestuarios, tengo ciertas influencias y privilegios siendo el entrenador de la selección- dijo Emmett que a sus cuarenta y tantos años de edad seguía viéndose muy joven y con un cuerpo musculosos y perfecto.

- y yo fui a ver mi bebe… hablando de bebe, ¿donde esta Felix y Tory?- Agrego Rosalie a la que los años le habían jugado a su favor, pues se veía hermosa, lozana y con un cuerpo que para pesar de Emmett era objeto del deseo de la mayoría de los hombres

- primero Ethan es cualquier cosa menos un bebe, y tus hijos están esperándonos en el estacionamiento- dijo Edward tomando por la cintura a su bella esposa y conduciéndola por el pasadizo para salir del lugar, los cuatro caminaron entre bromas y risas con rumbo al estacionamiento.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en todos esos años, Elizabeth, la madre de Rosalie quien con los años había cambiado su forma de ser, era la abuela más feliz y consentidora del mundo, había llegado desde estados unidos solo para celebrar los triunfos de su nieto. No se había vuelto a casar pero estaba de novia con un rico magnate del petróleo que parecía quererla pero sobre todo aguantarla, la abuela Victoria había muerto hacia algunos años, el abuelo seguía en pie, firme fuerte y siempre tan consentidor, Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a vivir a España hacia unos 10 años y vivían en la casa del abuelo, todos eran una gran familia.

- magy, es hora de irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo para el ensayo de la boda- dijo radiante una mujer muy bella de cabellos negros peinados en distintas direcciones

- madre, aún hay tiempo- dijo la despampanante rubia que peinaba con ahínco su cabello sentada frente al tocador de su dormitorio

- estas más emocionada tu que mi hija- dijo un hombre rubio muy guapo apoyado en el lumbral de la puerta

- es que es un gran día- dijo la mujer abrasado al hombre por su cintura

- hay Alice, mi amor, como pasan los años, si fuera por mi raptaba a mi niña y no la dejaba casarse nunca y menos con el cabeza hueca de mi sobrino- dijo Jasper Hale apesadumbrado

- aún estoy presente, dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera, amo a Ethan y el me ama a mi, después de 10 años de noviazgo era tiempo que me pidiera matrimonio o lo mataba- bromeo la muchacha sonriendo radiante

Alice no había muerto, después de un largo tratamiento salió adelante de la grave enfermedad que la aquejaba, su hijo había nacido sano su nombre era Marco y tenía 17 años, era un chico tranquilo como su padre y estudioso nada deportivo; su hija menor se llamaba Anabbell y tenía 10 años. Jasper, era el gerente general de la empresa familiar de los Hale, aparte era el administrador de todos los asunto de Emmett como Marqués de Bradford, Alice había continuado con su carrera de modelaje hasta que se retito a la edad de 30 años y luego se dedicó a representar a su hija magy, quien se convirtió en modelo y ahora era imagen de exitosas grandes marcas, además era la prometida de Ethan el hijo de Emmett y estaban a punto de casarse.

- Llegare a la hora madre, lo juro- dijo un hombre muy guapo quien caminaba por las instalaciones del club Barcelona con el teléfono celular pegado a la oreja

- Ethan es el ensayo de tu boda, deberías estar cambiado ya- dijo la inconfundible voz de Rosalie Hale quien sonaba irritada

- olvide unas cosas en el vestuarios, más precisamente mi discurso, sabes que magy me matara si no me lo aprendo- comento con preocupación

- te pareces tanto a tu padre, apúrate hijo- dijo Rose y colgó, camino por los vestuarios hasta que entro al suyo y vaya sorpresa, había alguien esperándolo allí, era pelirroja con uno ojos azules impactantes y de un cuerpo que quitaba la respiración

- hola, debes ser Ethan es gusto conocerte, me llamo Afrodita y trabajo como asistente del presidente del Club, él dijo que venias y quise presentarme- su voz sonaba a la de un ángel y mierda tenía el cuerpo ideal para enredarse entre las sabanas

- un gusto- cuando se tomaron de la mano algo hizo click, ambos sonrieron, pero la sonrisa de la muchacha escondía muchas cosas

La vida de Rosalie y Emmett parecía de cuento de Adas, Rosalie seguía trabajando como abogada agregada de la unión europea, Emmett era el actual seleccionador de España, era mundialmente reconocido y ya era campeón mundial hace dos años con el quipo Español, Ethan era el chico prodigio del Futbol, era comparado con grandes leyendas del soccer, James su hermano menor jugaba en la masia del Barcelona, tenía 17 años y le encantaba gastarle bromas a sus hermanos, a parte estaba Félix y Victoria los gemelos de 7 años, los dos rubios como la madre a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores.

Pero mientras todos vivían su final de cuentos, alguien planeaba para destruirlo bajo las sombras.

- que tal te pareció el hijo- dijo una mujer al teléfono

- guapo… interesante… sobre todo manipulable- dijo la chica pelirroja que Ethan había encontrado en el vestidor

- de tal palo tal astilla- rió sin ganas la mujer al teléfono

- ya logre tu objetivo, querías que me involucra con Ethan Bradford Hale y créeme en dos días el papasote no querrá casarse- sonrió satisfecha la deslumbrante mujer

- te falta la segunda parte del plan, para concluir mi venganza- le recodo la mujer del telefono

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto intrigada

- enredarte con Emmett- dijo con frialdad la voz de la mujer

- para la edad que tiene se conserva mucho, pero parece enamorado- le comunico la pelirroja

- tiene cierta debilidad por las mujeres- rió entusiasmada la mujer al teléfono

- padre e hijo que malévolo- sonrió la pelirroja

- destruiré la familia feliz de la idiota de Rosalie Hale, su hijo y su marido en guerra por ti, ¡que mejor venganza!- acoto la voz en el teléfono

- estas muy convencida que lo haré- dijo calculadoramente la pelirroja

- queridita yo te saque de la cárcel donde nos conocimos… sabía que yo no podría salir, pero tú con tus estafas si podías, te pagué los abogados y eres poseedora de mi fortuna, así que si quieres conservar la vida que ahora ostentas cumplirás con mi venganza o te quedaras en la calle como la maldita pobretona que eres

- solo bromeo, claro que lo haré- rió melodiosamente- quien sabe y me convierta en la nueva marquesa- rió sonoramente ante esto ultimo

Si, parece que al final no todo tiene un final feliz ¿o si?

- Tengo que ir a buscar el vestido correcto con Alice- dijo Rose sentada en las piernas de su marido en la oficina que tenia en la Federación Española de Fútbol

- mejor nos quedamos aquí, juntos- dijo Emmett mientras besaba con pasión a su mujer

- mejor me voy porque alguien se está entusiasmando de mas- rió Rose poniéndose en pie

- señor Emmett lo busca Afrodita Evans dice que viene de la presidencia del Barcelona.- dijo la voz de su secretaria en su intercomunicador

- que pase- dijo Emmett extrañado porque no esperaba a nadie

- será mejor que me vaya y te deje trabajar… te amo- dijo Rosalie besando amorosamente a su marido

- Buenas tardes Emmett- dijo afrodita, a Rosalie le pareció extraño que aquella joven y bella mujer le tutee a su marido, pero sonriéndole con cariño a Emmett camino hacia la salida. La pelirroja mujer camino seductoramente hasta él, lo tomo de la corbata y lo beso

El beso no duro mucho principalmente porque aunque con insistencia Afrodita trato de que sea apasionado, Emmett ni siquiera se inmuto, la empujo y la aparto de el.

- Heidi es una completa estupida- dijo con frialdad Emmett

- ¿perdón?- pregunto la pelirroja sin comprender

- he tratado de proteger a mi familia de las manipulaciones de Heidi desde que la metí yo mismo a la cárcel, crees que no se de tu cercanía a ella, que su dinero esta a tu nombre, ¿que buscas?, ¿engatusarme para que le sea infiel la mujer que amo?, pues déjame decirte que ya no soy un muchachito con hormonas revueltas, amo a mi esposa y tu solo eres una fulana con buen cuerpo pero una fulana al fin que no le llega ni a los talones a mi mujer

- no se de lo que me esta hablando- trato la pelirroja de defenderse

- oh si, claro que lo sabes, acércate a mi hijo un centímetro y juro que desearas no haberme conocido… se muy bien que lo buscaste- sonrió con sorna al ver la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha

- es un hombre muy inteligente su excelencia- sonrió la pelirroja aun nerviosa- Heidi quiere venganza y si no soy yo encontrara la forma

- agradezco su preocupación, pero tengo todo controlado, ¿le doy una recomendación? aproveche su libertad, larguese de esta ciudad y sobre todo no se acerque a nadie de mi familia porque regresara a estar tras las rejas si lo hace y de eso me encargo yo- dijo fría pero amenazadoramente Emmett

- ella me quitara el dinero- dijo la muchacha dejando de lado su altanería para pasar a mostrar un rostro evidente preocupación

- ¿quiere dinero señorita Evans?- pregunto Emmett con molestia

- ¿quiere que me largue y deje a su hijo en paz?… lo haré, pero si lo hago Heidi me dejara en la calle- explico volviendo a poner su fase orgullosa, Emmett no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza de esa mujer, sin embargo definitivamente nadie podría siquiera llegar a los tobillos de su esposa y por ello sonrió

- esta bien… le daré el suficiente dinero para que salga del país, se establezca lejos y nunca regrese… hará una nueva vida- dijo Emmett mientras sacaba una chequera y escribía una cantidad que puso en las manos de la chica en segundos, ella sonrio tomo la bolsa que habia dejado en un sillon

- fue un gusto conocerlo su excelencia- sonrió y se dirigió a la salida

- tres días, tiene tres días para irse del país, lo sabré señorita Evans, yo siempre lo se todo- dijo Emmett ello le dirigió una ultima mirada y salio de la oficina

Durante todos esos años Emmett había construido una clase de sistema de inteligencia que controlaba todo a su alrededor, principalmente a su familia y ello incluía cada paso que daba Heidi, el sabia de su plan, sabia que aquella muchacha se había relacionado con su hijo, y si algo le preocupaba era justamente ello, Ethan era un buen chico, pero no podía culparle si caía en las garras de aquella mujer, sabia que podía confiar en su hijo y en el amor que le tenia a su prometida pero si algo había aprendido Emmett con los años era que debía evitar la tentación y valla que esa mujer para un hombre podía llegar a serlo.

- Ethan deseo verte unos minutos, te espero en la oficina- dijo Emmett quien se encontraba en el salón de la casa a su hijo que entraba con su sobrino Dustin conversando animosamente

- claro padre- Emmett les dio una última mirada y camino hacia un pasadizo que dirigía al estudio

- ¿ahora que hiciste galán?- pregunto Dustin divertido

- que yo sepa nada amigo… iré ver que quiere

- te espero arriba- le dio una palmada en el hombro y corrió al piso superior

- ¿pasa algo Emmett?- pregunto Ethan cuando entro a la oficina

- no, nada importante espero, quiero que hablemos de Afrodita Evans- dijo Emmett acomodándose en la sillón de el escritorio, Emmett no supo interpretar el rostro de su hijo por un instante vio un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos

- la conocí el otro día en el club, es la asistente del presi- dijo Ethan sin importancia- ¿Qué hay con ella?- pregunto extrañado

- ¿eso te estoy preguntando?... ¿Cuál fue tu impresión… hablando estrictamente como mujer?- pregunto

- es realmente hermosa… ¿a que viene todo esto papá?- pregunto muy confundido

- quiero asegurarme que eres suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de lo que te conviene o no- dijo su padre

- entiendo… Amo a Magy papá, me casare en unas semanas y soy muy feliz por ello… no pienso arruinarlo por una mujer que apenas conozco… ni por nadie, si por mi fuera la raptaría y me casaría en una capilla pequeña, pero si lo hago ti a Alice me asesina- hablo con seguridad Ethan riendo por lo ultimo que dijo

- me haces sentir orgulloso, cuando yo me case con tu madre lo hice en las vegas ante un hombre sudoroso que tenia un traje de Elvis- sonrió Emmett

- tenemos nuestro lado romantico- concluyo riendo sonoramente- ahora si me lo permites tengo que ir con Dustin a probarme un traje- sonrió su hijo y con un movimiento de su padre salio del lugar

- ¿que hablabas con mi bebe?- pregunto Rose entrando a la oficina, Emmett rió ante la expresión "bebe"

- nada importante… ¿Cómo esta a mujer mas bella del planeta?- preguntó mientras caminaba hasta ella y la tomaba por la cintura para besarla con suavidad

- cabezona con los preparativos de la boda- murmuro Rose sin despegarse de los labios de su esposo

- cuando todo esto acabe tú y yo nos fugaremos en un barco y no saldremos de la recamara porque te haré mía a cada minuto- dijo Emmett mientras la besaba mas ardientemente

- deja de manosear a mi hermana Bradford- dijo Jasper poniendo un rostro de asco al entrar

- cariño, ya deberías estar acostumbrado- dijo Alice abrasando a su esposo por la cintura

- uno nunca se acostumbra a ver al gilipollas de tu amigo comiéndose a tu hermana- dijo Edward tras de ellos entrando a la oficina junto a Bella

- ¿Cómo si tu no hicieras lo mismo con la mía?- dijo Emmett dijo apoyándose en el escritorio sin dejar de abrasar por la cintura a su esposa

- oh, claro que lo hace- sonrió con picardía Bella

- saben tengo hambre, deberíamos pedir pizza- dijo Jasper emocionado

- yo apoyo esa moción- dijo Rosalie caminando hacia su hermano y abrasándolo cariñosamente

- odio la pizza- dijo Bella

- _pero Isabella… a ti debería de gustarte_- dijo Edward con asentó italiano

- _el que mi nombre sea italiano no quiere decir que yo lo sea_- dijo medio molesta imitando el mismo asentó; todo rieron

- siempre podemos pedir Sushi para ti- dijo Emmett caminando hacia la salida con todos

- Emmett yo no como Sushi, ¿y dices ser mi hermano?- dijo Bella con molestia

- solo bromea cariño- dijo Edward

- todos sabemos que tu prefieres el pollo- dijo Rose

- soy vegetariana- dijo ya irritada

- ¡lo sabemos!- gritaron todos mientras reian

Y así concluye esta historia, ¿Qué paso después? Bueno eso no importa, lo importante de esta historia es que un grupo de chicos, amigos todos lograron ser hermanos, amantes, amores, **muchas cosas más que amigos**.

FIN


End file.
